La Leyenda de los All Stars
by BRANDON369
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que existen 20 seres distribuidos en diferentes universos, con poderes superiores a los demás de sus universos. Que cada cierto tiempo deberán enfrentarse en un torneo para salvar sus mundos. Polygonman hará que esta leyenda vuelva a cumplirse y Kratos, Sackboy y Toro se darán cuenta de que son Playstation All Stars, y empezaran una extraña pero divertida aventura
1. una extraña cabeza flotante

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos me disculpo por el largo tiempo que estuve ausente así que aquí les traigo mi nuevo fic que compensara de sobremanera la espera, espero que disfruten este divertido fic que está basado en uno de mis juegos favoritos de PS3, sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer cap

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1- Una extraña cabeza flotante<p>

En un lugar desconocido una extraña criatura detecto algo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya es hora? Espere tanto pero por fin podre obtener mi venganza, ahora ya todos están aquí, ya todos están listos luchan por diferentes causas pero los 20 tienen un mismo destino ¡Que comience el torneo!

Mientras tanto en Little Big Planet Sackboy acababa de vencer al Sheriff Zapata y ahora Tio Jalapeño y Don Lu le daban las gracias

Don Lu- Bien hecho Sackperson

Tio Jalapeño- ¡Excelente muchacho! Ni yo, el maestro de los explosivos pude haberlo hecho mejor

Pero Sackboy no les atendía, el miraba algo en el cielo

Don Lu- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm mmmm

Tio Jalapeño-¿A qué te refieres con eso amigo?

Sackboy- Mmm

En tanto, en Toro World, Toro Inoue aminaba alegremente con su amiga Junio Mihara que lo había convencido de que los humanos hacen días de campo y si él quería ser humano deberían de ir juntos a un día de campo

Toro- No estoy seguro de esto nya, ni siquiera sé dónde armaremos el día de campo

Junio- Puede ser aquí mismo Toro

Toro- Entonces armémoslas ya, así estaré un paso más cerca de ser humano nya

Junio- Que bien, disfrutaremos un día, solos tu y yo Toro

Toro- Si, solos tú, yo y Kuro

Junio- ¿Kuro?

Toro- Si, mira ahí viene

Kuro se apareció corriendo

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Toro!

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre Kuro?

Kuro- Se dé algo que te hará humano

Toro- ¡Genial! Vamos nya

Junio- Pero Toro…

Toro- El día de campo tendrá que esperar Junio

Mientras tanto en Ancient Grecia, Kratos hacia una de las cosas que más disfrutaba hacer, pelear contra criaturas griegas, en este caso un grupo de arpías y minotauros

Kratos- ¡Sientan la ira del fantasma de Esparta!

El espartano les arranco las alas a las arpías y le clavo la espada a los minotauros, entonces vino Gaia

Gaia- Kratos

Kratos le clavaba su espada a un minotauro muerto una y otra vez

Gaia- Kratos

Kratos- Toma esto tonto minotauro, y ahora esto y esto

Gaia- Kratos

Kratos- Esto te pasa por atacarme, ahora toma esto y…

Gaia- ¡KRATOS!

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me gritas?

Gaia- Es que estabas distraído y…

Kratos- Toma esto tonto minotauro

Gaia- ¡KRATOS NO TE DISTRAIGAS!

Kratos- Soy un guerrero espartano, nunca me distraigo con nada

Gaia- Solo quería decirte que los titanes estamos listos para atacar el olimpo

Kratos- Jamás me distraería de algo tan importante como eso

Gaia- Bueno Kratos ¿A qué hora vamos?

Pero Kratos se distrajo, y no con el minotauro que tenía más huecos que un queso

Kratos- ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Kratos vio una especie de cabeza flotante a lo lejos

Gaia- ¿Qué es "Que"?

Kratos- ¡Eso!

Kratos apunto pero la cabeza había desaparecido

Kratos- ¡No lo creas! ¡Nunca escaparas de mí!

Kratos salió corriendo tras la cabeza

Gaia- Creo que este ya se volvió loco

Pero Kratos no estaba loco ya que en Little Big Planet Sackboy vio la misma cabeza flotante e hizo exactamente lo mismo

Tio Jalapeño- ¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

Sackboy salió corriendo tan rápido que inexplicablemente llego desde el cañón hasta Avalonia y encontró a Avalon Centrifuga

Avalon- Sackboy amiguito ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm, mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm

Avalon- ¿Qué viste algo misterioso mientras estabas en el cañón? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Avalonia?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmm

Avalon- ¿Qué no sabes? ¿Qué solo llegaste corriendo? ¿De tan lejos?

Sackboy- Mmm

Avalon- ¿Qué sospechas que eso puede ser algo peligroso? Pues vamos a por esa cosa peligrosa, le va ir peor que al Negativitron

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmm

Avalon- Pero como que quieres ir solo, puede ser peligroso

Sackboy- Mmmm

Avalon- Está bien, aguardare tu regreso y ahí me cuentas que era esa cosa

Sackboy se despide de su amigo Avalon y sigue corriendo

Mientras en Toro World

Toro- Kuro, esto es un restaurante ¿Cómo me hará más humano?

Kuro- Pues los humanos le invitan comida a sus amigos

El estómago le suena a Kuro

Toro- ¡Kuro! No soy tan tonto como para que me engañen así

Kuro- Pero Junio siempre lo hace

Junio- ¡No es cierto!

Kuro- ¡Si lo es!

Mientras Junio y Kuro peleaban Toro detecto algo

Toro- ¡Síganme!

Toro sale corriendo

Kuro- ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

Junio- Deberíamos seguirle

Kuro- Vamos

Toro guía a sus amigos hasta un callejón donde hay una puerta brillando

Junio- ¡Miren eso!

Kuro- ¿Por qué brillara?

Toro- Presiento algo

Toro, Kuro y Junio miraron la puerta con algo de miedo, y en Little Big Planet Sackboy también encontró una puerta que brillaba pero en lugar de asustarse le dio curiosidad eh hizo lo que cualquier Little Big Planetian hace cuando tiene curiosidad, se acercó a ver que había encontrado y abrió la puerta, pero de esta salió una gran luz que hizo desaparecer a Sackboy, cuando Sackboy abrió los ojos vio a 2 gatos y un conejo, definitivamente ya no estaba en Little Big Planet

Toro, Kuro y Junio miraban impresionados a Sackboy y aunque Sackboy sentía curiosidad por esas 3 criaturas en la mente de los gatos y la coneja solo pasaba una pregunta

Junio- ¿Qué es eso?

Toro- Nunca había visto nada igual

Kuro- Creo que es Chucky, el muñeco diabólico

Junio- ¡Chucky!

Toro- ¡Kuro! No asustes a Junio, además muy diabólico no parece

Kuro- Entonces ¿Qué es?

Toro- Pues yo creo que esa cosa es…

Junio- ¿Qué?

Toro- Cualquier cosa menos humano

Kuro- ¡Toro! Basta con ver a ese bicho raro para darse cuenta de eso

Pero un Yunque le cayó a Kuro encima, por lo visto a Sackboy no le había gustado que le digan bicho raro

Toro- ¡Kuro! ¡Ahora si vas a ver bicho raro!

Sackboy entro en estado de enojado pero cuando se disponía a atacar a Toro se dio la vuelta y vio algo, la puerta había desaparecido

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmmmmmm!

Toro- ¿Una puerta dimensional? Eso explica mucho nya

Junio- ¿Qué dijo esa cosa?

Toro- ¿Qué? ¿No lo oíste? Pero si hablo claramente

Pero Sackboy no había olvidado el insulto de Toro así que le lanzo un panel eléctrico que electrocuto al pobre gato

Toro- ¡Ahora no me contendré!

Toro le dio un gancho en la cara a Sackboy pero él lo aguanto, Sackboy y Toro se miraron en posición de batalla intentando averiguar cuál sería el siguiente ataque del oponente

Toro- Lo siento amigo pero soy un gato que sabe artes marciales, no podrás detenerme

Sackboy- Mmm

Sackboy hizo algo que sorprendió a Toro, saco una especie de menú y se puso un traje idéntico al de Toro

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!

Sackboy comenzó a atacar a Toro con los mismos movimientos con los mismos movimientos de artes marciales que este usaba, pero Toro le respondió de igual manera y así salieron del callejón y lucharon por toda la ciudad

Junio- ¡Esperen! ¡Debe haber otra manera de arreglar esto!

Junio se fue corriendo detrás de Toro y Kuro seguía bajo el Yunque

Kuro- Ayúdenme

Junio corría en busca de Toro y se encontró a Pierre Yamamoto

Junio- ¡Pierre!

Pierre- Es un hermoso día ¿No?

Pierre comenzó a oler una flor

Junio- ¡No lo es!

Pierre- Claro que sí, el sol brilla, las nubes…

Junio- ¡Toro! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Debemos encontrarlo!

Pierre- Toro está muy feliz en un día como este

Junio- ¡No! ¡Está luchando contra un bicho raro!

Pierre- Así es, los vi saltando y pelando mientras disfrutaban este hermoso día

Junio- ¡¿Por dónde se fueron?!

Pierre- Se fueron por ese hermoso camino

Junio vio un camino totalmente destruido por la pelea

Junio- Típico… ¡Vamos!

Pierre- Pero si tan solo soy una doncella que disfruta su día

Junio- ¡Solo vamos!

Junio agarro a Pierre y lo jalo siguiendo el camino de destrucción hasta que vieron a Toro y Sackboy peleando por un puente

Pierre- Ahí están disfrutando de este grandioso día

Junio- ¡Se van a matar!

Junio salto al puente y se puso en medio de Toro y Sackboy que estaban totalmente cansados

Junio- ¡Ya basta!

Toro- Tiempo fuera amiguito

Sackboy- Mmmm

Junio- ¿Ya dejaran de pelear?

Sackboy- Mmm m mm

Toro- Ya lo oíste Junio, todo en paz

Junio- Toro, no le entiendo a esta criatura

Pierre- Yo tampoco

Toro- Pues yo si le entiendo claramente

Junio- ¿Por qué será?

Pierre- No deben preocuparse por eso, mejor huelan esta hermosa flor

Junio- ¡No molestes con eso!

Pero Sackboy intento olerla y estornudo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó desde el puente directo al agua

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm m m mmmmmm!

Junio- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo "¡Auxilio no sé nadar!" ¡Nya creo que está en problemas!

Pierre- Pobre… Es un hermoso día ¿Verdad?

Junio- ¡Toro tienes que salvarlo!

Toro- ¡Pero soy un gato! ¡Odio el agua!

Junio- ¡Pero se va ahogar!

Pierre- Me encantan los días soleados

Toro- ¡Tengo un plan!

Toro improviso una cadena de langostas y con ella agarro a Sackboy y lo trajo a tierra firme

Sackboy despertó

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Hola amigo, yo soy Toro Inoue

Junio- Yo me llamo Junio Mihara

Pierre- Y este hermoso animal se llama Pierre Yamamoto

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmm

Junio- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que se llama Sackboy

Entonces Sackboy les conto lo que había pasado

Toro- Así que lo que vimos era una puerta dimensional

Junio- Pobre, debes estar muy triste atrapado en otro mundo

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa

Junio- ¿Y cómo le harás para explicarle al vendedor de sushi que meterás un ser de otro mundo en su casa?

Toro- Ya lo arreglare luego

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Entonces, está decidido

Pierre- Que final más feliz

Toro- Aunque siento como si hubiera olvidado algo

Mientras tanto, en un callejón, debajo de un yunque

Kuro- ¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Quien sea! ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Que acaso por ser gato negro tengo mala suerte!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Sackboy intentara adaptarse a una vida en Toro World pero él no será el único ya que Kratos llegara y causara unos cuantos desastres, además de eso la cabeza flotante se presentara y anunciara algo importante ¿Quién podrá parar a Kratos? ¿Qué anunciara la cabeza flotante? ¿Cómo convencerá Toro al vendedor de sushi para que deje que Sackboy se quede? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Kratos llega a Toro World, tengan cuidado"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Sackboy

Especie: Sackperson

Rival: Big Daddy

Símbolo: Árbol de las ideas

Residencia: Little Big Planet

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Sackboy vive en el mundo de las ideas, tiene la capacidad de crear cualquier cosa que se le venga a la mente, su único límite es la imaginación, a pesar de su apariencia él es bastante fuerte y en su pequeño gran planeta él es considerado un héroe por haber derrotado oponentes tan poderosos como el coleccionista o el Negativitron, el salvo a los creadores curadores y se unió al grupo "La alianza" de Larry Da Vinci, luego conoció a Avalon Centrifuga y uso su peculiar poder para salvar su mundo

Primera aparición: Little Big Planet

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Little Big Planet Karting

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el primer cap de mi nuevo fic, espero les haya gustado no olviden dejar reviews y pronto les traeré otro capitulo<p> 


	2. Kratos llega a Toro World

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, si les gusto el primer cap esperen a ver lo que sigue

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2- Kratos llega a Toro World, ¡Tengan cuidado!<p>

Era de noche y el vendedor de sushi esperaba la llegada de su gatito

Vendedor- ¿Pero dónde se pudo meter ese Toro?

Justo entonces Toro llego cargando un "Peluche"

Toro- Nya

Vendedor- Toro ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué es eso ?

Toro- Nya

Vendedor- Te conseguiste un peluche, mi pequeño gato es muy tierno

Toro sonrió creyendo que ya había logrado meter a Sackboy en su casa pero…

Vendedor- Ese peluche está muy feo, mejor espera y te consigo algo mejor que esta basura

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Vendedor- ¡¿Esa cosa hablo?!

Sackboy uso su Pop It creo un montón de piedras y… se las arrojo al vendedor

Vendedor- ¡Ahhhhhh!

Toro- Vaya, Sackboy se ofende fácilmente

Mientras tanto en Ancient Grecia, Perseo caminaba tranquilamente

Perseo- Yo soy Perseo, el semidiós más poderoso y el mejor, el más fuerte, nada me detiene, nada se interpone en mi camino y…

Pero Kratos corrió a toda velocidad e hizo que Perseo se caiga al suelo

Kratos- ¡Estoy seguro que esa tonta cabeza estaba por aquí!

Perseo- ¡Kratos necio! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar al gran Perseo? Has atacado al más grande héroe, al hijo de Zeus, al asesino de medusa…

Kratos- Ya cállate, yo soy hijo de Zeus y soy el verdadero asesino de medusa

Perseo- Eso no es cierto

Kratos- ¿Ah no?

Kratos saco la cabeza de medusa y transformo a Perseo en piedra

Kratos- Yo mate a medusa en el primer God of War

Kratos se fue corriendo en busca de la cabeza gigante

Perseo- ¡Kratos!

Perseo se liberó y fue tras Kratos

Perseo- ¡Kratos! No creas que escapa…

Ambos se detuvieron y vieron una puerta brillante

Perseo (Temblando)- Kratos amigo, tu que lo has visto todo en el mundo ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Kratos- Lo que estaba buscando

Perseo- ¿Vas a atravesar esa puerta tenebrosa?

Kratos- Si, por que no

Perseo (Pensando)- Si Kratos entra ahí nunca volveré a verlo

Perseo le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kratos

Perseo- Buena suerte Kratos, ve y entra amigo, que el olimpus te acompañe

Kratos- Gracias, adiós Perseo

Kratos abrió la puerta y una luz lo absorbió

Perseo- Bueno ese fue el final de Kratos, ahora iré al olimpo y le dire a Zeus que yo, el gran Perseo mate a Kratos jajajajajajajajajaja

Mientras tanto en Toro World Kratos acababa de salir de una puerta que brillaba

Kratos- Vaya que lugar más extraño

Entonces Ricky, la rana, que lo había visto se le acercó

Ricky- Hola

Kratos- ¡Un demonio! ¡Te acabare!

Ricky- ¿Quieres una carrera?

Kratos- ¿Una carrera?

Ricky- Si, tengo la velocidad conmigo

Kratos- Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso

Ricky- Esas son palabras de un cobarde, tú no quieres la carrera porque sabes que no me ganaras

Kratos- ¡¿Cobarde?! ¡Acepto tu carrera! ¡Te venceré!

Ricky- ¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez me ganaras?

Kratos- No sé porque pero me recuerdas a Hermes

Kuro, Pierre y Suzuki pasaban por ahí

Pierre- ¿No es un hermoso día?

Kuro- Tu lo dices porque no estuviste toda la noche bajo un yunque nya

Suzuki- Mis sensores indican que algo raro se acerca

Kuro y Pierre- ¿Qué?

Entonces vieron a Ricky y a Kratos

Kuro- Hola Ricky ¿Qué es eso?

Pierre- ¿Disfrutan un gran día?

Kratos- ¡Mas demonios!

Suzuki- ¿Nos acaba de llamar demonios?

Ricky- Hola, voy a tener una carrera con mi amigo

Kratos- No soy tu amigo

Kuro- ¿De dónde sacaste a esa cosa?

Ricky- Salió de una puerta que brillaba

Ahí a Kuro se le encendió el foco

Kuro- ¡Igual que Sackboy!

Ricky- Bueno Suzuki, controla nuestra carrera

Suzuki- Así lo hare

Pierre- Es un gran día para una carrera

Suzuki- ¡Comiencen!

Kratos quiso correr pero antes de que se dé cuenta Ricky ya le llevaba una gran ventaja corriendo a una gran velocidad y dejando a Kratos con la boca abierta, al final Ricky gano

Kratos- Creo que eres más rápido que Hermes demonio

Kuro- ¡Que no somos demonios!

Kratos- Ahora… ¡Díganme donde estoy o los matare a todos! ¡Tienen 3 segundos!

Pierre- ¿Matar es salvaje?

Ricky- ¿No sabes dónde estás?

Kratos- ¡Se acabó el tiempo!

Kratos saco las Olimpus Sword y quiso atacar a Ricky, pero Suzuki saco un taladro gigante y comenzaron a luchar

Kuro- Oh no, esto es terrible, llamare a Toro

Mientras tanto Junio estaba en casa de Toro asegurándose de que el gato duerma bien ya que la noche anterior había tardado horas en explicarle a su amo que Sackboy era de otra dimensión y más horas en convencerlo de que deje que Sackboy se quede, y más horas aun en lograr que Sackboy se duerma, por esa razón lo único que Toro quería hacer era dormir y Junio lo sabía e intentaba ayudarlo pero un grito interrumpió su sueño

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Toro! ¡Auxilio!

Junio- Kuro cállate, Toro intenta dormir

Kuro- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Algo terrible está pasando! Nya

Toro- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo nya?

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Un sujeto alto, calvo y medio bestia salió de una puerta brillante y ahora nos quiere matar a todos porque quiere saber dónde está!

Junio- ¿Enserio?

Toro- Debe venir de otro mundo igual que Sackboy nya

Kuro- Toro debemos ir nya

Toro- Bueno iré a despertar a Sackboy nya

Kuro se sorprendió al ver que Sackboy dormía en una cama gigante de 3 plazas

Kuro- ¿De dónde sacaron esto nya?

Toro- Sackboy lo creo, igual que eso

Kuro vio ahí un televisor pantalla plasma, una piscina inflable, un PS3, un PS4 una bolsa llena de monedas de oro, entre otras cosas

Junio- Y así fue como Toro convenció al vendedor de sushi de que deje que Sackboy se quede

Luego de despertar a Sackboy, los gatos, la coneja y el Sackperson salieron en un auto convertible último modelo (Si, también creado por Sackboy) y encontraron a Kratos que estaba a punto de clavarle sus espadas a Suzuki, Ricky estaba asustado y Pierre disfrutaba el día

Toro- ¡Alto!

Kratos- ¡Mas demonios!

Kuro- ¡Que no somos demonios!

Kratos- Les daré una última oportunidad, alguno dígame que está pasando aquí

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que dice este bicho?

Con ese insulto Sackboy entro en estado de enojado y con su Pop It creo una gran lluvia de fuego conocida como muerte carbónica y toda se vino contra Kratos que acabo como fritura espartana

Kratos despertó y estaba amarrado con ¿Una cadena de langosta?

Pierre- Que lindo día

Ricky- Por fin despiertas lentucho

Suzuki- Este es de otro mundo no cabe duda ¿Puedo diseccionarlo?

Toro- ¡No!

Kratos- Que ocurre aquí

Junio- Deja que te lo explique

Junio le contó a Kratos toda la historia, luego todos se presentaron y liberaron a Kratos

Kratos- Bueno, todo fue un malentendido

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Bueno puedes quedarte en mi casa Kratos

Kuro- Mejor en la mía

Ricky- Tu ni siquiera tienes casa

Kuro- Cierto

Kratos- Entonces vamos Toro

Toro ya se imaginaba que excusa usaría para que el vendedor de sushi lo deje meter a un guerrero espartano pero al llegar a la casa de Toro…

Kratos- Oye Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm

Kratos- Me quemaste vivo y eso no se puede quedar así, peleemos

Toro- ¡¿Nya?!

Sackboy- Mmm mmm

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Kratos- ¿Qué dice?

Toro- Que acepta

Kratos y Sackboy se pusieron en posición de pelea, Kratos saco sus Olimpus Swords y Sackboy su Pop It, Kratos salto al ataque pero entonces el tiempo se detuvo, ahora todo estaba inmóvil, sin embargo aunque no podían moverse Kratos, Toro y Sackboy aún estaban consientes

Toro- ¿Qué paso nya?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Kratos- ¡¿Quién se atreve a interrumpir mi pelea?!

-El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡La cabeza gigante que perseguí! (¡Mm mmmm mmm m mmmmm!)

Cabeza- Déjenme presentarme, yo soy Polygonman

Toro- ¿Y por qué no nos movemos?

Polygonman- Porque tengo el poder para hacerlo

Kratos- ¿Y por qué interrumpiste la pelea?

Polygonman- Su pelea no debe llevarse a cabo… aun

Sackboy- M m mmmmm mm

Polygonman- Ustedes son Playstation All Stars

Toro- ¿Nya?

Polygonman- Los All Stars son seres poderosos de distintos mundos, cada cual con una historia distinta, cada cual con una causa distinta para luchar, pero ahora todos lucharan de verdad por una simple causa, el destino de sus mundos

Toro, Sackboy y Kratos- ¿¡Que!? (¿!Nya!?) (¿!Mmm!?)

Polygonman- Voy a organizar un torneo

Kratos- ¿Y qué te hace creer que participaremos?

Polygonman- Si se niegan, sus universos serán destruidos al instante

Toro- Yo acepto, me encanta pelear nya

Polygonman- Verán cada cierto tiempo los All Stars de distintos mundos son convocados al torneo para que tengan la oportunidad de salvar sus mundos de las criaturas malévolas que intentan apoderarse de ellos

Kratos- Y ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas malévolas?

Polygonman- Yo

Toro- Era de suponerse nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Polygonman- Si cualquiera de los All Star gana se le concederá el poder absoluto y los mundos seguirán como hasta ahora

Toro- Eso no suena mal

Polygonman- Pero si yo gano me quedare con todos sus mundos

Toro- Eso suena mal

Kratos- Y ¿Dónde va ser? ¿Cuáles son las reglas?

Polygonman- Eso lo sabrán a su momento pero por ahora tomen

Una especie de reloj apareció en el brazo de los 3 all star

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm!

Kratos- ¿Qué es esto?

Polygonman- Eso lo sabrán a su momento, bueno me tengo que ir hay tan pocos universos que visitar y tanto tiempo, bueno adiós y buena suerte Playstation All Stars, la necesitaran, pronto comenzara el Battle Royale

Polygonman desapareció y todo regreso a la normalidad

Kratos- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm m mmmm

Toro- Tienes razón Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Que no tenemos otra más que participar en el torneo

Pero vieron atrás suyo una puerta que brillaba

Sackboy y Kratos- Genial, esto me llevara a mi mundo (Mmm, mm mm mmm m m mm)

Sackboy y Kratos abrieron la puerta sin fijarse que Toro estaba cerca de ellos y la luz que salió de la puerta absorbió además de Kratos y Sackboy a Toro

Mientras tanto el vendedor de sushi caminaba contento

Vendedor- ¿Hoy que le pediré que cree? Doblones de oro o plata, cristales, rubís, zafiros, esmeraldas, diamantes, perlas, platinos, ¡Mientras tenga ese peluche en mi casa seré el hombre más rico del mundo!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Kratos volverá a su lindo hogar pero por desgracia llevara 2 pequeños All Star consigo y les mostrara lo "Tranquilo y pacífico" que es Ancient Grecia y "Lo mucho que sus habitantes lo quieren" si a eso le aumentas una misión en el Hades será el recorrido perfecto para que Sackboy y Toro disfruten una grata estadía ¿Podrán los All Stars sobrevivir? ¿Podrá Toro volver a su mundo? ¿Quién participara en la primera pelea? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "De vuelta a Grecia, comienza la primera pelea"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Kratos

Especie: Semidiós griego

Rival: Sweet Tooth

Símbolo: Símbolo del Olimpus

Residencia: Ancient Grecia

Estado Civil: Viudo

Biografía: Kratos fue una vez líder de un ejército espartano pero fue engañado por Ares y acabo matando a su familia, luego trabajo para los dioses en un intento de borrar esos recuerdos pero nuevamente Kratos fue traicionado por Zeus quien intentó matarlo finalmente Atenea le revela que él es el hijo de Zeus y también el guerrero marcado que traerá la destrucción del Olimpus, así que Kratos se une a un ejército de titanes y decide que nadie se interpondrá en su camino para vengarse de su padre Zeus

Primera aparición: God of War

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: God of War Ascencion

* * *

><p>Bueno, ahí estuve el segundo capítulo, ahora 3 All Stars están reunidos y por fin salieron de Toro World, ya que aunque Toro World es genial los otros All Stars también tienen grandes mundos que mostrar<p>

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Lucarioks: Hola graciaspor leer el fic, lo de God of War era inevitable pero asi es su mundo jajaja, de todas formas ya lo cambie a rated K+, y si se repite alguna otra escena de esas le subiré el rated (Quiza cuando aparezca Sweet Tooth jaja)

Pablo: Hola Pablo, me alegra que me acompañes con este fic, tienes razón estuve inactivo un tiempo pero era por que estaba preparando mas historias, después de todo ya sabes lo que dicen, después de la calma viene la tormenta, y es que voy a traer historias a la altura de la leyenda de los all stars, la secuela de el universo del videojuego, 2 nuevos vs mercer y 2 fics mas que publicare si me da el tiempo, y espero que los leas cuando los publique

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir hasta la proxima


	3. De vuelta a grecia

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos aquí vuelvo con mi tercer capítulo, espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3- De vuelta a Grecia, comienza la primera pelea<p>

Una puerta brillante se abrió y de ahí salieron un gato, un espartano y un sackperson

Toro- ¡Hay no! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡Me fui de mi lindo mundo! ¡¿Cómo regreso?!

Sackboy le dio a Toro una bofetada

Toro- Gracias, la necesitaba nya

Kratos- ¿La necesitabas? ¡Yo quiero!

Toro- ¡Noooooooooo!

Kratos le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar contra una roca

Toro- Salvaje

Kratos- Pero tú dijiste que la necesitabas

Toro- Como sea ahora deben encontrar la forma de llevarme a mi mundo

Kratos- ¿Por qué?

Toro- Primero porque ustedes me trajeron aquí y segundo porque somos amigos

Kratos- ¿Somos amigos?

Toro- Por supuesto, seremos un trio, de ahora en adelante estos 3 All Stars serán el trio poderoso ¿Están Conmigo?

Toro extendió su mano

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Kratos- Está bien cuenten conmigo

Los 3 juntaron sus manos y luego las elevaron al cielo

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que hay que buscar la forma de sobrevivir en este mundo desconocido

Kratos- Pues este mundo no es tan desconocido, es mi mundo

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Enserio? (¿Mm?)

Kratos- Así es, y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, vamos

Sackboy y Toro decidieron seguir a Kratos, ya que después de todo este era su mundo, y así caminaron por horas y horas, donde lucharon contra arpías, minotauros, ciclopes, y a Toro y a Sackboy ya les estaba asustando el mundo de Kratos

Kratos- ¿Era por ahí o por allá?

Toro- ¿Qué no te lo conocías tu mundo como la palma de tu mano?

Kratos- Si lo conozco, solo espera

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmm!

Toro- ¡¿Enserio?!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- ¡Que esa estatua se está moviendo!

Kratos se volteo y vio como un monumento a Atenea había cobrado vida

Atenea- ¡Kratos! Gracias al olimpus estas bien, me traías muy preocupada

Kratos- ¡Atenea! ¿Qué paso?

Atenea- Dejamos de sentir tu presencia, luego Perseo dijo que te mato y yo casi me muero de la angustia con esa noticia

Kratos- Perseo mentiroso, lo que pasa es que soy…

Atenea- Un Playstation All Stars, estoy enterada y sé que esos 2 también lo son

Kratos- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Atenea- Soy la diosa de la sabiduría

Toro- ¿Sabes que es un Playstation All Star?

Atenea- Por desgracia no se mucho al tanto, pero sé que el mundo depende de ese torneo

Kratos- Dime Atenea ¿Paso algo nuevo mientras yo no estaba?

Atenea- De hecho si, tu padre, Zeus… Desapareció

Kratos- ¡¿Qué?!

Atenea- No sabemos como pero ya no esta

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- Si Kratos, no tienes por qué deprimirte, lo rescataremos nya

Pero lejos de deprimirse Kratos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Kratos- ¡Jahoooooo! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Sin Zeus los titanes y yo pondremos fin al Olimpus!

Atenea- No te apresures Kratos, se te adelantaron

Kratos- ¡¿Cómo que se me adelantaron?!

Atenea- En este momento las tropas de Hades atacan el Olimpus

Kratos- Diablos, tonto Hades, iré al Hades a ver a Hades y a luchar con Hades, entonces acabare con Hades y lo enviare al Hades, así será el final de Hades

Después del trabalenguas Kratos estaba partiendo con Sackboy y Toro siguiéndolo y así caminaron hasta que Kratos encontró un cofre

Kratos- Genial

Toro- ¿Qué es eso nya?

Kratos- Es un cofre de Red Orbs

Sackboy- ¿M mmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto para que sirven los Red Orbs

Kratos- Me dan más poder

Kratos abrió el cofre y absorbió los Orbs pero escucho una voz

-¡Kratos!

Kratos- Oh no es Hércules, Si me ve con ustedes 2 seré el hazmerreír del Olimpus

Sackboy y Toro- ¡¿Nya?! (¡¿Mmm?!)

Kratos los agarro y los metió al cofre luego cerro la tapa y Hércules llego

Hércules- Kratos ¿Qué no te había matado Perseo?

Kratos- Por favor, ese perdedor no podría contra mí

Hércules- Es nuestro medio hermano ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él?

Kratos- Diablos ¿Cuántos hijos puede tener Zeus?

Hércules- No me cambies el tema Kratos, te he estado buscando por una razón, matarte y convertirme en God of War

Kratos- No podrás vencerme

Hércules- Pero si eres tan debilucho que ni siquiera puedes abrir ese cofre

Kratos- No es eso, es que…

Hércules- Hazte a un lado, yo si quiero Red Orbs para potenciar mis celtus de nemea

Hércules abrió la caja y salieron Toro y Sackboy

Hércules- ¿Y ustedes 2?

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- Somos amigos de Kratos

Kratos se puso la mano en la cara de la vergüenza

Hércules- Wajajajajajaja, oye Kratos ¿No que tus amigos eran Titanes? Wajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajjajajajajaja

Kratos- Me creerías si te digo que son titanes

Sackboy se abrió el Pop It y se puso traje de titán

Hércules- Wajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajjaajajajajajajajjajaajajajajajja

Toro- ¿Quién es ese?

Kratos- Es mi medio hermano, vino a matarme

Toro- Pero que pasa ¿Así te llevas con tu familia nya?

Kratos- Pues Hércules y Perseo intentaron matarme, Zeus ni que decir, mi mama se convirtió en un monstruo e intento matarme, Deimos no… a no Deimos si intento matarme, mi hija igual, aunque creo que lo de mi hija era solo una ilusión, si mi hija y mi esposa no intentaron matarme, con ellas fue al revés

Toro- Para que pregunto nya

Hércules- Si somos una gran familia ¿No hermanito?

Kratos- No molestes

Toro- Vaya familia más especial nya

Sackboy- Mm

Hércules- Bueno Kratos, prepárate que esta vez ni esos 2 mutantes podrán salvarte

Sackboy escucho que le dijeron mutante y entro en estado de enojo, saco su Pop It y creo su nave espacial gigante

Hércules- ¡Por Zeus ¿Qué es esto?!

Kratos- Veras Hércules, si algo eh aprendido cuando me fui a otro mundo, es que nunca debes insultar a un Sackperson

La nave partió hasta el cielo y luego cayó en picada a toda velocidad encima de Hércules

Toro- Creo que tenemos un nuevo campeón Olímpico

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Así derrotaron a Hércules siguieron su camino, luego de horas de caminata finalmente llegaron al Hades

Toro- Bien, hay que avanzar sin ser detectados

Kratos- ¡Hades! ¡Aquí estoy!

Toro- ¡Dije sin ser detectados!

Hades llego

Hades- Kratos ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te había matado Perseo?

Toro- Pase lo que pase no le digan a lo que vinimos

Kratos- Vine a matarte

Toro- ¡Porque nadie me haces caso!

Hades- ¡Ataquen!

Un montón de Cerberos aparecieron y fueron a atacar

Kratos saco sus Olimpus Swords y Toro comenzó a darles pataditas estilo Liu Kang

Kratos- Son débiles

Toro- Si, pero son demasiados

Hades- Jajaja ¿Se rinden?

Kratos- ¡Jamás!

Toro- Sackboy ayúdanos

Sackboy- Mmmm

De repente los Cerberos dejaron de atacar

Hades- ¿Qué ocurre?

Sackboy se había puesto un traje idéntico a Hades y les había ordenado detenerse

Hades- Yo soy el verdadero Hades ¡Atáquenlos!

Sackboy- Mmmm m m mmmmm mm mmm

Los Cerberos estaban confundidos

Toro- Dijo que él es el verdadero Hades y que ataquen a ese grandote

Hades- Ese ni se parece a mí

Toro- Hay que ser muy idiota como para creérsela nya

Kratos- ¡Por el Olimpus! Hay 2 Hades

Toro- ¡Es Sackboy!

Kratos- Este… lo sabía, hay que ser descerebrados para creerse esa

Y así en el Hades todos los Cerberos comenzaron a discutir para ver quién era el verdadero Hades

Y entonces paso una nubecita con el símbolo del Olimpus

Toro- ¿Qué es eso?

Hades- Kratos ¿Qué significa eso?

Kratos- No tengo idea

Y la nube lanzo un rayo contra Kratos y el héroe Olimpico desapareció frente a los ojos de todos

Toro y Sackboy- ¡Kratos! (¡Mmm!)

Luego vieron que Hades también había desaparecido

Toro- No quedaron ni las cenizas nya

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro- ¡Polygonman! ¿De dónde saliste?

Polygonman- Yo que ustedes miro el reloj

Sackboy vio su reloj y en una mini pantalla decía "Batalla Realizándose"

Toro y Sackboy apretaron en sus botones y vieron 2 imágenes y en medio de ellas un "Vs", una de las imágenes era la del ya conocido Kratos y la otra era la de una especie de perro medio plano que usaba la típica ropa de los raperos, en el nombre decía "PaRappa"

Toro- ¿PaRappa?

Mientras tanto Kratos había aparecido en un lugar algo extraño

Kratos- ¿Dónde estoy?

Pero entonces el perro llamado PaRappa también apareció

PaRappa- ¿Qué lugar es este?

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kratos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- Bueno ustedes 2 darán la primera pelea del torneo

PaRappa- ¿Qué torneo?

Polygonman- Les explicare las reglas y luego los transportare al área de combate

Kratos- Explícate Polygonman

Polygonman- Deberán luchar entre ustedes cada cual con su diferente estilo de batalla y poderes, al mismo tiempo deberán protegerse de los peligros del escenario de batalla y les daré armas que pueden utilizar, tendrán una barra que indicara su potencia, según el nivel de la barra ustedes podrán realizar ataques súper, la potencia de esos ataques es depende cuan cargada este su barra, un All Star pierde si recibe el impacto de un súper, aunque también puede perder por algún obstáculo o arma, también si tienen algún amigo All Star el podrá verlos con su reloj Battle Royale, y finalmente si se niegan a luchar sus universos serán destruidos y ustedes morirán ¿Alguna duda?

PaRappa- ¿Voy a tener que pelear con este?

Kratos- ¿Tienes algún problema pequeño?

PaRappa- Se ve muy fuerte, poderoso y está armado hasta los dientes

Kratos- Jajajajaja sí, soy tan fuerte, me caes bien, creo que tendré piedad contigo pero al final acabaras mordiendo el polvo

PaRappa- Bueno, tendré que pelear… si, lo se ¡Tengo que creer!

Y ambos aparecieron en un escenario conocido para Kratos, era el Hades

Polygonman- ¡Ahora sí! ¡La primera batalla!

Kratos- ¡Genial! ¡Estoy de local!

Kratos brincaba de alegría y Toro y Sackboy veían sus relojes algo confundidos

Polygonman- ¡Los All Stars lucharan! En lo profundo del inframundo griego ¡Con el símbolo del Olimpus! ¡Kratos!

Toro- ¡Kratos va luchar nya!

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmm mm mmmmm? (¿Quién será el oponente?)

Polygonman- ¡Y con el símbolo de su gorrito! ¡PaRappa!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

PaRappa fue a dar el primer golpe, salto y cayo con su patineta en picada contra Kratos

Kratos- ¡Vaya comienzo!

Kratos comenzó a dar espadazos seguidos, pero luego ambos tuvieron que hacerse a un lado pues Hades casi los golpea

Mientras tanto en el verdadero Hades, todos los Cerberos se estaban acomodando alrededor de Toro y Sackboy pues querían ver la pelea, así que Sackboy uso su Pop It y creo gaseosas y palomitas para que todos vieran a gusto

En la pelea Kratos agarro a PaRappa y lo voto al piso, PaRappa atrajo a Kratos con su micrófono y comenzó a darle mil golpes, pero Kratos se alejó un poco y saco un martillo gigante con el que golpeo a PaRappa y lo mando a volar, luego ambos se detuvieron y vieron al fondo apareció un bosque extraño y unas criaturas aún más extrañas llamadas Patapon también aparecieron y Hades comenzó a luchar con ellos

PaRappa- ¿Qué es eso?

Kratos- No sé, pero mantendrán a Hades ocupado

Mientras Kratos se distraía PaRappa saco a su fiel amigo Boy Boxxy quien comenzó a cargar su barra, luego PaRappa golpeo a Kratos con su patineta, pero él respondió sacando la cabeza de helios que dejo inmóvil a PaRappa

Polygonman- Level 1

Entonces Kratos vio en el piso una guadaña la agarro y comenzó a atacar a PaRappa con tornados que salían de su guadaña hasta que PaRappa le lanzo una patada de karate que lo hizo votar el arma, pero Kratos le dio un espadazo a PaRappa y se agarró otra arma, esta era nada más ni nada menos que la LR 3 Raygun con la que comenzó a dispararle a PaRappa

Polygonman- Level 2

Toro- Kratos ya tiene cargados 2 niveles ¿Por qué no los usa?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmmm mmm mm mmm m mmmmm (Quizá se divierte tanto que olvido los super)

Todos los Cerberos pusieron cara de impresión, pero no era por Kratos o por PaRappa, lo que ocurre es que los Patapon habían derrotado a Hades

Kratos también se impresiono y PaRappa aprovecho para darle una patada

Polygonman- Level 1

Kratos comenzó a dispararle a PaRappa con su arco de Apolo, pero él se cubrió con su patineta

PaRappa- Si tan solo consiguiera acercarme

Entonces PaRappa vio un arma en el piso y la uso

Kratos comenzó a sentir que no se podía mover, PaRappa había usado la cabeza de medusa y lo había convertido en piedra, luego PaRappa se acercó lentamente

PaRappa- Fin del encuentro

PaRappa usa su súper 1 y le da una gran patada a Kratos terminando el encuentro

Luego Kratos y Hades aparecieron en el verdadero Hades con Sackboy, Toro y los Cerberos

Hades- Jajajajajajajajaja Kratos vaya humillación, perdiste contra esa cosa

Kratos- Y tú perdiste con unos bichitos raros

Toro- Tu descuida Kratos, peleaste bien

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Hades- Ahora Kratos te exterminare a ti y a esos 2 fenómenos

Ni bien insultaron a Sackboy se puso en estado de enojado, saco su Pop It y para resumir las cosas chau Hades

Kratos- Ja, también te venció Sackboy

Toro- Sackboy se ofende con facilidad

Al ver a Hades caído los Cerberos fueron a atacar pero con su Pop It Sackboy les creo un televisor y como en esa época no existían todos los Cerberos lo vieron como el invento del siglo y como agradecimiento dejaron ir a Sackboy y a sus amigos

Kratos- ¿Qué era ese objeto?

Toro- Sackboy, trajiste la tecnología a este lugar nya

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm

Toro- Tienes toda la razón

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Que nos vayamos de aquí

Kratos- Vámonos

Así el trio poderoso salió del Hades

Toro- Una simple derrota no es algo que detenga al trio poderoso

Kratos- Si, la siguiente pelea la ganare, demostrare el poder del fantasma de Esparta

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmm mmm

Kratos- Lo olvide

Toro- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Tengo que aprovechar que Zeus desapareció para atacar el Olimpus

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Nya? (¿Mmm?)

Kratos- Vamos trio poderoso, busquemos a Gaia

Y así el trio poderoso partió, siguiendo a Kratos por toda Ancient Grecia en busca de Gaia y los Titanes para atacar el Olimpus, mientras en el Hades vivían la primera noche de películas de la antigüedad

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio el trio poderoso atacara el Olimpus pero enfrentarse a un ejército de dioses furiosos no será lo único que tendrán que hacer ya que habrán más peleas organizadas por Polygonman todo esto y más los llevara a un viaje al espacio exterior donde acabaran atrapados en un peligroso planeta junto con un par de All Stars que arrastraron a su naufragio ¿Podrán invadir el Olimpus? ¿Qué pasara cuando el trio poderoso tenga hambre? ¿Podrán los nuevos All Stars reparar su Play 3? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El ataque al Olimpus, perdidos en Tiranilandia"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Toro Inoue

Especie: Gato

Rival: Heihachi

Símbolo: Símbolo de Playstation

Residencia: Toro World

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: También llamado SonyCat Toro era un gato callejero que fue adoptado por un vendedor de sushi, el deseo de Toro es llegar a ser humano, y esto lo ha llevado a tener muchas aventuras con su grupo de amigos aun así Toro parece vivir una vida medianamente humana: él ha sido dueño de un apartamento y fue desalojado, protagonizó un programa de noticias diarias y semanales, así como con muchas otras aventuras. Toro también conoce diversos tipos de artes marciales que saca de videojuegos de lucha y es de esta forma que ha participado en algunos como Street Fighter X Tekken

Primera aparición: Doko Demo Issyo

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Mainichi Issyo

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el capítulo, debo admitir que fue difícil hacer la batalla pero espero que me haya quedado como en el juego, en fin van a haber más batallas en los capítulos que siguen<p>

Como curiosidad sabían que este es ya mi tercer fic donde aparece Kratos, pues además de aparecer aquí apareció en el Universo del Videojuego y Kratos vs Mercer, también es mi segundo fic con Sackboy que apareció en el Universo del Videojuego, sin embargo es mi primer fic con Toro

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Esa parte fue muy graciosa jaja parece que Kratos se va llevar el premio al personaje más gracioso de este fic jaja

Lucarioks: Te aseguro que Kratos se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando aparezca Zeus jaja

Lucaskane2012: Tú descuida amigo, los All Stars van a visitar todos los mundos de este gran juego


	4. Perdidos en Tiranilandia

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos, aquí les traigo este capítulo donde aparecerán un par de grandes All Stars, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4- El ataque al Olimpus, perdidos en Tiranilandia<p>

En Ancient Grecia, el trio poderoso caminaba guiado por Kratos, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que derrotaron a Hades y habían encontrado a Gaia y a los titanes y así se dirigieron al Olimpus, pues Kratos quería aprovechar que Zeus estaba desaparecido para atacar el Olimpus

Gaia creía que era muy peligroso llevar a Sackboy y a Toro, pero Kratos dijo que ambos eran fuertes, así que partieron, enfrentándose a las mil y un criaturas que habitaban este peligroso universo y al llegar Toro y Sackboy estaban muy cansados, no por el viaje, sino porque en el camino habían sido llamados a pelear, Sackboy había derrotado a una especie de soldado futurista y Toro fue vencido por un mapache

Kratos- Muy bien prepárense, esto puede ser peligroso, aunque si insultan a Sackboy será fácil

Toro- Kratos ¿No podemos descansar un poco nya?

Kratos- No ¿Qué paso con esos ánimos? Atacaremos el Olimpus y venceremos

Toro- Para ti es fácil decirlo, desde el perro rapero no has tenido ni una sola batalla

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Gaia- ¿Y si los dejamos aquí y vamos a atacar el Olimpus?

Kratos- No, vámonos

Así salieron e iniciaron su ataque al Olimpus y se encontraron cara a cara con dioses olímpicos como Poseidón, Hermes, Helios, Hera, Tanatos, etc

Poseidón- Kratos ¿Qué no te había matado Perseo?

Kratos- ¿Cuántos capítulos más van a seguir molestando con eso?

Hermes- Oye lentucho ¿Cómo esperas atacar el Olimpus?

Kratos- Esta vez traje algo que no podrán combatir

Hera- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Traje Playstation All Stars

Toro- No nos metas en esto nya

Sackboy- Mmm

Tanatos- ¿Y qué pueden hacer esos 2?

Kratos- Son muy fuertes ya lo veras

Entonces 2 nubes se acercaron, una tenía el símbolo de un árbol y la otra tenía el símbolo de la Playstation, entonces las nubes lanzaron rayos contra Sackboy y Toro

Al ver esto Kratos inmediatamente reviso su reloj, abría una batalla entre Toro y Sackboy

Era un escenario conocido para Sackboy, era Dreamscape, Sackboy estaba de local

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡En el escenario de creaciones en Little Big Planet! ¡Van a luchar 2 de los All Stars más pequeños pero más famosos y queridos! ¡Primero apenas conocido fuera de Japon pero aun así un gran personaje, con el símbolo de Playstation, Toro Inoue!

Toro- ¡Voy a ganar esta batalla!

Polygonman- ¡Y uno de los personajes más queridos por los pequeños, con el símbolo del árbol de las ideas Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mmm

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro se apresuró y le dio a Sackboy un cabezazo, pero Sackboy reacciono y se alejó volando con su Jet Pack, luego le arrojo a Toro un panel eléctrico, luego Sackboy sacó su pistola de aire para tener algo de ventaja, luego agarro la primera arma que apareció, el Dohovat Laser y comenzó a disparar contra Toro

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro esperaba que Sackboy le haga su Level 1 pero en lugar de eso la pequeña bolsita comenzó a lanzar pasteles con su tartinador

Toro- ¿Me estas subestimando?

Toro encontró una fusión bomb y se la arrojo a Sackboy pero entonces…

-Gracias, damas y caballeros… ¡Esto es Buzz!

En el escenario había aparecido un presentador de concursos que quería crear una trivia

Pero Sackboy no le dio importancia y fue al ataque con su panel eléctrico, Toro le respondió con una serie de golpes y patadas, y Buzz hizo una pregunta

Buzz- ¿Quién es el protagonista de Resistance: Fall of Man?

Sackboy y Toro pensaron un rato en cuál era la respuesta y Sackboy subió en una que decía Nathan Hale pero Toro lo lanzo lejos de un cabezazo y como Sackboy no estaba en la respuesta correcta le arrojaron un pastel

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- ¡Sí! ¡Ya cargue mi ataque!

Pero Sackboy arrojo un Murder of Crows y un montón de cuervos atacaron a Toro y luego Sackboy sacó su pistola de aire

Después Toro aprovecho y uso su super de level 1, entonces Kuro apareció y pateo a Toro tan fuerte que destruiría cualquier cosa en su camino, pero Sackboy lo esquivo con su Jetpack

Toro- Evito mi super nya

Buzz- ¿Quién es el villano principal de Heavenly Sword?

Toro no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar y Sackboy salto donde decía Rey Bohan, y por no estar ahí Toro recibió un pastelazo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sackboy uso su level 2 provocando que un montón de carbones ardientes le caigan encima a Toro que no pudo esquivarlos y fin del encuentro

Entonces Toro y Sackboy aparecieron en el mundo real

Kratos- Nada mal, nada mal, pero pudieron haberlo hecho mejor

Toro- Perdí nya

Sackboy veía su reloj y en victorias ya tenía 2 símbolos, el símbolo de la playstation y el símbolo de la armada Hellghast

Kratos- No presumas Sackboy tu estilo de pelea dejo mucho que desear, en tus 2 peleas solo usaste ataques especiales, ni un solo golpe

Sackboy- Mmmm mm

Toro- Kratos tiene razón nya

Kratos- Y tu Toro, fuiste lo contrario, solo usaste ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, deben combinar ataques cercanos y a distancia

Toro- Creo que nos someteremos a un duro entrenamiento nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Kratos- Bueno, sigamos invadiendo el Olimpus

Kratos volteo y vio a los titanes atados y derrotados, mientras él se había distraído con la pelea, los dioses olímpicos habían aprovechado para atacar y ahora todo el ejército del Olimpus rodeaba al trio poderoso

Kratos- Vengan, puedo con todos

Toro- Sugiero una retirada estratégica nya

Sackboy- Mm

Kratos- ¡Jamás! El fantasma de Esparta nunca huye de una pelea

Toro- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Sackboy creo una jaula y adentro metieron a Kratos, luego Toro y Sackboy alzaron la caja y corrieron con todo el ejército del Olimpus siguiéndolos

Kratos- Vamos, no sean cobardes

Toro- ¡Trio poderoso! ¡Retirada! ¡Hay que cobardear valientemente!

Entonces vieron frente a ellos una puerta brillante

Toro- Mira Sackboy, entremos

Kratos- Adiós amigos

Toro- No te dejaremos

Kratos- ¿Por qué?

Toro- ¿Qué crees que pasara si te dejamos enjaulado con una gran multitud de dioses que te odian?

Kratos- Cierto

Sackboy- Mmm

Mientras tanto en una galaxia muy, muy lejana

En la nave Aphelion Ratchet y Clank buscaban por el espacio guitones dorados para que Big Al les repare la Play 3

Clank- Oye Ratchet, hay algo que no entiendo

Ratchet- ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

Clank- Si vivimos en un lugar tan avanzado, donde hay robots, pistolas laser, naves espaciales ¿Por qué solo hay el Playstation 3 en lugar de un dispositivo más avanzado?

Ratchet- Bueno… también hay el Play 4

Clank- Aun así

Ratchet- Mejor cambiemos de tema y te compro un control de playstation move

Clank- ¿Con que guitones de oro?

Ratchet- Pues…

Aphelion- Anomalia detectada

Ratchet- Mira nuestra nave detecto algo raro, seguro son los guitones

Clank- No, mira es una puerta que brilla

Ratchet vio por la ventana

Ratchet- ¿Una puerta flotando en medio del espacio? Me acercaré

Clank- ¡No! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Ratchet- Relájate Clank ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Aphelion- Acercándonos a la puerta

El Aphelion se acercó, y de la puerta salieron un espartano, un gato y un Sackcosa, y chocaron con la ventana de la nave

Ratchet y Clank- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kratos rompió la ventana con su Olimpus Swords y el trio poderoso entro al Aphelion

Se abrió un hueco en la ventana pero Sackboy lo tapo con pegatinas

Ratchet- ¿Qué diablos son ustedes?

Kratos apunto sus espadas hacia el Lombax

Kratos- ¡Yo no soy ningún diablo! ¡Soy Kratos!

Toro- Venimos en son de paz nya, yo soy Toro y él es Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmmmm

Clank- Ratchet, no tengo datos de estas extrañas criaturas

Kratos- ¡Yo no soy ninguna extraña criatura!

Kratos agarro a Clank y lo comenzó a golpear contra la ventana

Clank- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ratchet- ¡Clank! Oye grandulón, suelta a mi amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que nos fijemos en la muñeca de este mutante

Ratchet- ¿Mutante?

Toro y Kratos vieron la muñeca de Ratchet y notaron que tenía un reloj Battle Royale

Toro- ¡Nya! Tiene un reloj Battle Royale, es un All Star

Kratos- Entonces supongo que debería disculparme

Ratchet- ¿De dónde saque este reloj?

Kratos- Perdón señor fenómeno

Ratchet- ¡No me llamo fenómeno! Soy Ratchet el Lombax, un héroe intergaláctico y él es mi fiel compañero Clank… ¿Y Clank?

Clank- Aquí Ratchet

Clank estaba incrustado contra el vidrio

Ratchet- ¡Clank!

Mientras Ratchet intentaba sacar a Clank, Kratos veía el paisaje

Kratos- ¿Qué son todos esos redondos?

Toro- Son planetas, como la tierra nya, cualquier humano sabría eso

Kratos- ¿La tierra es redonda? Yo creí que era plana

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmm mmmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto que quien estaba manejando

Todos abrieron sus ojos, la nave estaba volando sin piloto

Toro- ¡Nya! Que no cunda el pánico ¿Alguien sabe conducir?

Sackboy levantaba la mano alegremente

Ratchet- Hazte a un lado esta es mi nave

Ratchet quiso ir a pilotear pero Kratos se le adelanto

Ratchet- ¿Qué haces?

Kratos- El hijo de Zeus tendrá que salvar el día

Clank- ¿Sabes conducir?

Kratos- No

Y así después de volar como locos por todo el espacio, los ya mareados All Star estrellaron su nave en el planeta Tiranilandia y ahora todos caminaban sin rumbo

Kratos- Aterrizamos ¿No?

Toro- La próxima vez yo conduzco

Sackboy- Mmm

Ratchet- Bueno Clank ¿Dónde estamos?

Clank- Creo que estamos en Tiranilandia

Ratchet- ¿El hogar de los Tiranoides?

Clank- Asi es

Ratchet- Bueno, vamos de comando

Toro- ¿Qué son los Tiranoides?

Ratchet- Unos monstruos malvados

Kratos- ¿Y viven aquí?

Ratchet- Descuiden, hace tiempo ya vine aquí y los extermine a todos

Sackboy- ¿M mmmm mmmmmm mm mmm?

Ratchet- ¿Que dijo?

Clank- Dijo "¿Y estas seguro de eso?

Kratos y Toro- ¡¿Le entiendes?!

Clank- Entiendo cualquier idioma existente

Ratchet- Y descuida amiguito, los Tiranoides ya fueron vencidos, no queda uno solo en todo el planeta

Entonces llegaron cientos de Tiranoides y rodearon a los All Stars

Kratos- ¿Qué son esos?

Ratchet- ¡¿Tiranoides?!

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Ratchet- ¡Tiranoides!

Kratos- Pero dijiste que…

Ratchet- Si, ya se lo que dije

Kratos- Y entonces…

Ratchet- Oye, soy un Lombax, a veces cometo errores

Los Tiranoides se lanzaron al ataque y en un dos por tres Kratos, Toro Ratchet y Clank estaban amarrados, Sackboy se había salvado por que traía un traje de Tiranoide, y llegaron ante la Tiranoide Reina

Ratchet- Estamos perdidos

Toro- Sackboy sácanos de aquí

Sackboy se creó unos puños de metal y golpeo y arrojo a algunos Tiranoides, luego libero a los All Star

Toro- El trio poderoso está libre

Kratos- Sentirán nuestra ira

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy se creó un Tartinador y comenzó a arrojar pasteles contra los Tiranoides, Toro fue a atacarlos al más puro estilo de Ryu y Kratos saco sus Celtus de Nemea y con eso golpeo a los Tiranoides

Ratchet- Son un trio de idiotas, pero son muy fuertes

Clank- Entonces no nos quedemos atrás, toma

Clank le paso a Ratchet su rayo mórfico y con eso dispararon transformando a los Tiranoides en pollos

Al final solo quedaba la reina

Ratchet- ¡Rápido Clank! ¡La TAUN!

Clank le paso a Ratchet la TAUN y Sackboy se puso un traje de Ratchet y saco su TAUN, con eso derrotaron a la reina

Ratchet- Bien hecho comando

Toro- Vencimos nya

Kratos- Si, y gracias a Ratchet tenemos suficiente pollo para almorzar una semana

Ratchet- ¿Te los vas a comer?

Kratos ya estaba usando la plaga de Thera para cocinarlos

Clank- Bueno Ratchet vamos a necesitar comida, si tomas en cuenta que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que una nave nos encuentre y estadísticamente la posibilidad de que una nave aterrice en un planeta habitado por criaturas peligrosas es muy baja

Ratchet- Lo que me faltaba

Y así pasaron una semana varados en el planeta Tiranilandia y el pollo se acabó en el segundo día, en el transcurso de esa semana Kratos había sido llamado para luchar contra un caza demonios, pero había sido derrotado por su super level 3, al principio Ratchet se sorprendió por la batalla, pero luego fue llamado para luchar contra un mapache y el Lombax gano su primera pelea, aunque el trio poderoso se sorprendió ya que en lugar de luchar solo Ratchet gano su batalla luchando en equipo con su compañero Clank, y esas fueron todas las batallas de la semana. Los All Stars se morían de hambre, sed y aburrimiento, incluso en un momento de desesperación Kratos intento cenarse a Clank, pero se dio cuenta que el metal no sabía tan bien, en 3 ocasiones el trio poderoso había tratado de cocinar a Ratchet y el pobre Lombax apenas pudo salvarse haciendo uso de la gran cantidad de armas que posee. Así que como se habrán dado cuenta, los All Stars estaban desesperados

Ratchet- Bitácora de Ratchet, día 8 muero de hambre y tengo mucho sueño, no eh podido dormir por miedo a que mis compañeros me coman vivo mientras descanso, no sé cuánto tiempo más soporte aquí con los 3 chiflados, ni siquiera sé si estaré vivo para mañana, cambio y fuera

Clank- Esa fue una gran bitácora Ratchet

Ratchet- Gracias Clank, ojala nos rescaten comando

Toro- ¡Ya estoy harto nya!

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre Toro?

Toro- Extraño comer nattō roll, son mi comida favorita y no eh probado un solo bocado desde que salí de mi mundo

Kratos- ¿Y eso de que esta hecho?

Toro- Pescado

Kratos- Tienes razón, a mí se me antoja un buen plato de costillas de Minotauro en salsa barbacoa

Toro- Tengo tanta hambre que ya me comí mi cadena de langosta nya

Kratos- Si, yo también me comí algunas de mis armas

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Sin comentarios

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mmm m m mmm mmmm m mm mmm mm

Toro- ¡Tienes razón Sackboy!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Clank- Dijo que recordó que él puede crear lo que sea

Ratchet- ¡Y recién nos lo dices después de una semana de hambre! ¡Casi recurrimos al canibalismo!

Kratos- ¡Es cierto! Ahora Sackboy ya visitaste mi mundo, crea un Merman y un Minotauro

Sackboy los creo

Kratos- ¡Ahora Toro atrapa tu alimento!

En poco tiempo el minotauro se transformó en un filete y el merman quedo hecho sushi

Kratos- No me había puesto a pensar cuantos de nuestros enemigos son comestibles

Toro- Solo lo como porque estoy desesperado, no quiero ser como Kirby o Pacman y mucho menos como Tomba

Por su parte Sackboy no se imaginaba comiéndose a alguno de sus enemigos, el prefirió crear unas cuantas bolas de mermelada como le había enseñado Victoria Von Bathysphere en el pasado, pero cuando se disponía a comerlas…

Ratchet- ¿Me das algo para comer amiguito?

Sackboy creo el tartinador y le lanzo un pastel a Ratchet en la cara

Clank- Mis sensores detectan algo que los hará muy felices

Todos- ¿Qué? (¿Mm?)

Clank- Una nave

Así era, después de sobrevivir por tanto tiempo al fin había llegado una nave, y de ella salió un ser muy parecido a Ratchet, era un Lombax llamado Alister Azimuth

Alister- Ratchet, te estuve buscando por toda la galaxia

Ratchet- Alister, no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte

Clank- Suerte que llegaste antes de que esos 3 recurran al canibalismo

El trio poderoso saludaba contento

Alister- ¿Quiénes son esos 3?

Ratchet- Es una larga historia

Alister- ¿Los dejo entrar a la nave?

Ratchet- Pues estrellaron mi nave, me atacaron, me insultaron, intentaron comerme, pero aun así soy el bueno de este juego así que déjalos entrar

Toro- Gracias nya

Kratos- Vamos

Sackboy- Mmmm

Alister- Casi lo olvido, Ratchet y Clank, no traigo buenas noticias, vine a buscarlos por que Nefarius está atacando Metropolis

Clank- ¿Nefarius aprovecho nuestra ausencia para atacar Metropolis?

Ratchet- ¿Siquiera nos hubieras buscado si Nefarius no hubiera atacado Metropolis?

Alister- Necesitamos su ayuda

Ratchet- Bueno vamos

Kratos- ¿Quién es Nefarius?

Ratchet- Un robot malvado que odia a los seres vivos

Toro- ¿Esperas que nos enfrentemos a un robot? ¡Me niego!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm!

Kratos- ¡Hubiera preferido un restaurante!

Ratchet- Hay restaurantes en Metropolis

El trio poderoso ya estaba dentro de la nave

Kratos- ¡Rumbo a Metropolis!

Toro- ¡Vamos a com… digo enfrentar a un robot!

Sackboy- ¡Mm!

Alister- ¿Qué amigos tan raros tienes?

Ratchet- Y que lo digas

Clank- ¿Vamos?

Ratchet- Así es Clank ¡Vamos de Comando!

Kratos- Yo conduzco

Ratchet y Clank- ¡Noooooooooo!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio después de volver a estrellar su nave, los All Stars llegaron a Metropolis, dispuestos a derrotar a Nefarius, pero antes… un restaurante, Ratchet encontrara a viejos amigos que lo ayudaran a pelear contra Nefarius pero el estará ocupado en otra cosa ¿Podrán derrotar a Nefarius? ¿Ratchet conseguirá librarse del trio poderoso? ¿Los All Stars dejaran que Kratos conduzca otra nave? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Ataque a Metropolis, el trio poderoso y la fuerza Q"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: PaRappa

Especie: Perro

Rival: Spike

Símbolo: Símbolo de su gorro

Residencia: PaRappa Town

Estado Civil: En una relación con Sunny Funny

Biografía: PaRappa es un perro rapero que quiere conquistar el corazón de su amada Sunny Funny y para ello recibirá ayuda de sus amigos Katy Kat, PJ Berry, Matt y Paula (Estos 2 últimos solamente en el anime). Para conquistarla PaRappa tiene que hacer varias acciones como aprender karate, sacarse el carnet de conducir, ganar dinero, cocinar... hasta lograr su meta  
>Es experto en el rap y el skateboarding, PaRappa fue entrenado en karate por el maestro Chop Chop Onion por lo que sabe pelear muy bien, pero su mayor habilidad es su creencia en sí mismo, ya que siempre que tiene algún problema sabe que tiene que creer<p>

Primera aparición: PaRappa the Rapper

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: PaRappa the Rapper PSP

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, personalmente me gusta bastante el mundo de Ratchet y Clank así que el siguiente capítulo también transcurrirá en ese mundo<p>

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Lucarioks: Y eso que aún quedan más batallas por verse jaja

Pablo: Tenía que asociarlos a los tres con un nombre ya que van a ser compañeros de aventuras por el resto del fic, así que nada mejor que "El trio poderoso" Además que esos 3 son los personajes más emblemáticos de Playstation All Stars jajaja

Bueno sin más que decir, me despido hasta la próxima


	5. Ataque a Metropolis, Kratos vs Ratchet

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos, tarde un poco pero aquí les traigo el cap

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5- Ataque a Metropolis, el trio poderoso y la fuerza Q<p>

En el capítulo anterior, el trio poderoso estrello la nave de Ratchet en Tiranilandia y los All Stars quedaron atrapados y hambrientos durante una semana, pero finalmente llego Alister y llevo a los All Stars en su nave pues Nefarius estaba atacando Metropolis y Ratchet y Clank eran los únicos que podían salvar la ciudad

Así que ahora su nave se dirigía al planeta Kerwan para aterrizar en Metropolis, aunque su nave estaba algo descontrolada, daba una y mil vueltas, chocaba a las otras naves, pero esto tiene una explicación muy simple, el fantasma de Esparta conducía

Ratchet- ¡Por favor Kratos déjame conducir!

Kratos- No, soy un experto en esto

Clank- ¡Ratchet! ¡No quiero quedar varado en otro planeta!

Toro- ¡Vamos a morir!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmm!

Kratos- No molesten, yo conduciré

Ratchet- ¡Por favor!

Alister- ¡Te lo suplico!

Así estrellaron su nave en Metropolis, Alister tuvo que pagar los daños y el trio poderoso se metió a un restaurante y Ratchet y Clank iban a seguirlos para que no se metan en problemas, pero antes de entrar Ratchet se encontró con su vieja amiga Angela Cross

Ratchet- Angela, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Clank- Hola

Angela- ¡Ratchet! Dijeron que estabas desaparecido

Ratchet- Si, 3 idiotas estrellaron mi nave en Tiranilandia

Angela- Y ¿Qué haces en este restaurante? Nefarius ataca la ciudad

Ratchet- Lo sé, pero el trio poderoso tenía hambre y créeme, son más peligrosos que Nefarius

Angela- ¿Quiénes son el trio poderoso?

Clank- 3 seres de otros mundos que están aquí porque son All Stars como Ratchet y yo

Angela- ¿Qué es un All Star?

Ratchet- Pues aun no entiendo bien pero de vez en cuando nos llaman para luchar en una especie de torneo

Kratos- ¡Ratchet! ¡Ven! ¡Toro va luchar!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Angela- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Ratchet- 2 del trio poderoso y creo que el tercero fue llamado a una batalla

Kratos- Ven Ratchet, te lo vas a perder, si quieres trae a tu novia

Ratchet- ¡No es mi novia!

Kratos- Lo que sea, ven

Clank- Si Ratchet, quiero ver la pelea

Ratchet- Bueno vamos

Sackboy, Kratos y Ratchet vieron en sus relojes Battle Royale y Angela y Clank se asomaron para ver, Toro iba a luchar contra un niño sin nariz

Lucharían en San Francisco donde se llevaba a cabo una guerra entre los Chimera y la Resistencia

Nathan Hale- Comando responda… Atacaremos aquí

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars lucharan en medio de una gran guerra! ¡Primero el gato que quiere ser humano Toro Inoue!

Toro- ¡Por qué tengo que pelear! ¡Estaba en pleno desayuno!

Polygonman- Lo que digas ¡Y el mejor en la captura de monos Spike!

Spike- ¿Pero qué clase de mono es ese?

Toro- Óyeme que yo no soy ningún mono, soy un humano… o lo seré algún día

Spike- Un mono que habla, como Specter

Toro- ¡Que no soy un mono!

Spike- ¡Lo capturare!

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro fue corriendo a atacar pero Spike comenzó atacando a lo lejos lanzándole su bananarang

Toro- ¡Ya verás!

Toro continuo yendo hacia Spike pero él puso su minisatelite y disparo a Toro, Toro se levantó y se cubrió por si Spike le volvía a disparar, pero el niño solo estaba sacando una maquinita que emitía pequeñas ondas, Toro no le dio importancia y fue a darle una patada pero la maquinita invoco al Pipotron que comenzó a golpear a Toro

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro se levantó y vio a Spike encima de una plataforma

Spike- Esto es pan comido comparado con Specter

Toro- ¡Te acabare nya!

Nathan Hale- Les informamos que muchos hostiles se están acercando sobre el area

Toro salto y logro trepar las plataformas pero Spike lo paralizo con un cañón eléctrico, luego cargo sus espadas y lo golpeo

Spike- No me asustas

Pero entonces un rayo derribo la plataforma donde estaba Spike y al niño con ella, Toro aprovecho, fue con Spike y lo golpeo con todo lo que tenía

Nathan Hale- Retirense, son demaciados

Spike logro alejarse de Toro y uso su level 1 intentando atrapar a Toro con su clásica red, pero el gato la esquivo

Toro- Eso estuvo cerca

Pero de repente la batalla es transportada al espacio donde…

Nefarius- ¡La era de los robots ha comenzado!

Spike- ¿Qué es eso?

A diferencia de Spike, Toro ya se había acostumbrado a estos cambios de escenario así que no perdió el tiempo, agarro el arma más cercana, en este caso un razor claws y comenzó a golpear a Spike con todo hasta que lo mando a volar

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Spike- Muy bien, no más peque mañeque

Spike le lanzo su bananarang, luego Toro quiso atacarlo con un cabezazo pero Spike se cubrió con su Hoola Hoops y luego comenzó a atacar con su espada

Spike- Genial, un nuevo artilugio

Spike se encontró una bomba de fusión y se la arrojo a Toro que gracias a ella salió volando siendo rematado una y otra vez

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Spike- Te atrapare

Spike fue hacia Toro el cual cerró los ojos y se preparó para el impacto del súper de Spike, pero el super nunca llego

Toro- ¿Qué?

Spike estaba atrapado en una burbuja a causa del robot de Nefarius

Toro- Es mi oportunidad ¡Kuro!

Toro uso su level 1y Kuro apareció para impulsarlo y fin de la pelea, gano Toro

Toro volvió al mundo real totalmente cansado

Kratos- Bien hecho Toro

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmmm

Toro- Vencí, tengo mi primera victoria nya

Alister entro

Alister- Muchachos, ya debemos ir por Nefarius

Toro- Pero acabo de tener una batalla, estoy cansado

Kratos- Si, luchar en un escenario de Resistance es muy agotador

Ratchet- Eso no importa, la ciudad peligra, vámonos comando

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mm mmmmmm?

Ratchet- Clank

Clank- Pregunto que quien es Nefarius

Ratchet- Recuerdas ese robot malvado que estaba en el fondo de San Francisco

Sackboy asintió

Ratchet- Ese es Nefarius

Kratos- Eso será pan comido para el fantasma de Esparta

Toro- Creo que tendré que ir nya

Sackboy- Mmm

Angela- Yo también voy, quiero ayudarte Ratchet

Ratchet- ¿Estas segura Angela?

Angela- Si, no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, pero siendo que tu estas involucrado no puedo sorprenderme

Alister- Ya está decidido

Clank- ¿Entonces Ratchet?

Ratchet- Vámonos de comando

En el centro de Metropolis Klunk se había transformado en un robot gigante y destruía la ciudad

Nefarius veía la escena con Cortney Gears totalmente alegres y Lawrence preparaba el bioaniquilador

Cortney- No entiendo Nefarius ¿A dónde te tele transportaste hace un rato?

Nefarius- No lo sé, pero parecía una ciudad de otro mundo y no podía controlarme, cambiando de tema Klunk está haciendo un buen trabajo pero… ¡Lawrence!

Lawrence- ¿Señor?

Nefarius- ¿Ya está listo el bioaniquilador?

Lawrence- Ya casi señor

Pero un pequeño robotito comenzó a dispararle a Klunk

Klunk- ¡Hey tú! Deja de hacer eso

Robotito- El señor Zurkon no viene en son de paz

Nefarius- ¿Qué es eso?

El Sr Zurkon le disparo a Nefarius

Sr Zurkon- El Sr Zurkon solo quiere matarte

Ratchet- Bien hecho Zurkon

3 Lombax, un robot, un semidiós, un gato y un Sackperson aparecieron

Nefarius- ¡Oh no es Ratchet!

Ratchet- Asi es Nefarius y no me iré de aquí hasta detenerte

Pero llegaron 2 nubes, una tenía el símbolo del Olimpus y la otra el símbolo de un Omniwrench, ambas lanzaron sus rayos y Kratos, Ratchet, Clank y el Sr Zurkon desaparecieron

Nefarius- ¿Se fue? ¡Klunk ataca!

Toro y Sackboy querían ver sus relojes Battle Royale pero Klunk los ataco

La batalla iba a ser en Metropolis donde Qwark admiraba una estatua de sí mismo

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Ahora la batalla será en Metropolis, que por cierto está siendo atacada en este mismo instante! ¡En fin la lucha de hoy enfrentara la tecnología del ayer con la tecnología del mañana! ¡Primero el asesino de dioses Kratos!

Kratos- ¿Por qué no estoy de local?

Polygonman- Si lo estas

Kratos- No entiendo

Polygonman- No me importa ¡Y un par de héroes intergalácticos Ratchet y Clank!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ratchet- Creo que por fin me podre vengar por lo que le hizo a mi nave

Kratos dio el primer movimiento disparando su flecha de apolo

Ratchet- El Polygono tenía razón, sus armas son muy antiguas

Clank- Aun así no debes subestimarlo Ratchet, sus armas serán antiguas pero son bastante potentes

Ratchet- Jamás lo subestimaría, solo observa mi estrategia

Kratos- ¡Oye vas a pelear o hablar!

Ratchet- Voy a pelear

Ratchet comenzó a dispararle con su Plasma Striker, pero Kratos saco una lanza y un escudo espartanos y golpeo a Ratchet, el Lombax se levantó y comenzó a golpearlo con su Omniwrench y de paso saco al Sr Zurkon para tener algo más de ventaja, Kratos intento defenderse a espadazos pero los ataques de Ratchet y el Sr Zurkon juntos eran bastante poderosos, Ratchet le dio con su Eruptor Sonico y mando lejos a Kratos, ahí Kratos vio algo que no esperaba

Kratos- ¿Un pescado?

Ratchet se acercaba con su Eruptor Sonico totalmente cargado y el Sr Zurkon se acercaba peligrosamente así que Kratos agarro el pescado y golpeo a Ratchet, para su sorpresa con ese golpe lo había mandado a volar

Kratos- ¡Ríndete o sentirás la ira de mi pescado!

Mientras tanto en el Metropolis real Angela y Alister veían impresionados como Toro usaba su velocidad para darle puñetazos y patadas a Klunk y a la vez esquivar sus ataques, mientras Sackboy creaba todo tipo de tanques, cañones y de más con su creatinador, todos apuntando a Klunk

Toro- ¡Esto te pasa por no dejarnos ver la pelea de nuestro amigo Kratos! ¡Sackboy ahora!

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sackboy disparo y ya solo quedaba una cortina de humo

Alister- Pero que poder

Angela- Y que lo digas, así que esto era ser un All Star

Toro- Vamos a acabarlo Sackboy

Ambos fueron corriendo al ataque pero fueron encerrados en burbujas

Angela- ¡Sackboy!

Alister- ¡Toro!

Nefarius- Jajajajajaja ¿Acaso creyeron que Klunk era mi único robot? Les presento a Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler jajajajajajaja ¡Formas de vida orgánicas su tiempo se ha acabado!

Angela- Rápido tenemos que ayudar

Angela y Alister fueron en la ayuda pero el Scrambler los encerró en burbujas

Alister- Es el fin

Toro- Un placer conocerlos, pero creo que aquí acaba todo

Sin embargo una nave cayó desde el espacio y se estrelló con Scrambler destruyéndolo y liberando a los héroes

Nefarius- ¡¿Quién se atreve?!

Toro- Nos salvamos

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Alister- ¡Es la fuerza Q!

De la nave destruida salieron Skidd, Skrunch, Helga y Big Al

Helga- La Fuerza Q está aquí

Skidd- Lamentamos el aterrizaje pero el Capitán Qwark estaba conduciendo y de repente desapareció

Skrunch- Uu aa

Big Al- ¿Dónde están Ratchet y Clank?

Angela- Es una larga historia

Nefarius- Ahora verán ¡Lawrence! El bioaniquilador

Lawrence- Todavía no está listo señor

Cortney- Mejor manda a atacar a Klunk

Nefarius- Si ¡Klunk ataca!

Helga- Muy bien fuerza Q ¡Ataquen!

Toro- Nosotros también iremos

Sackboy- Mm

Mientras tanto en la pelea tanto Kratos como Ratchet tenían cargado su level 1, Kratos estaba atacando con un Dohvat laser causando que unos misiles les caigan encima a Ratchet y Clank

Kratos- Esta arma es divertida

Pero Qwark fue corriendo hacia los All Stars

Qwark-¿Acabo de sentir una gota de agua? Divertido pronóstico ¡Oh no! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Un rio arrastro a Qwark y de él salió Hydra

Kratos- Con que a esto se refería Polygonman con eso de que yo también estoy de local

Ratchet aprovecho que Kratos estaba distraído y lo absorbió con su Cañón de succión y luego lo arrojo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Ratchet- ¡Ahora!

Ratchet uso su Level 2 causando que Clank vaya a destruir a sus oponentes

Clank- Estas condenado

Clank comenzó a perseguir a Kratos por todo el nivel mientras Kratos escapaba y entonces Kratos quedo acorralado

Clank- Este es el fin

Kratos- No lo creo

Clank intento atacar pero Kratos lo esquivo con las alas de Ícaro y a Ratchet se le acabo el súper, ahí fue que Kratos aprovecho y uso su level 1 con la que ataco a Ratchet con su Olimpus Swords y gano el combate

Mientras tanto, en el verdadero Metropolis, los All Star, la Fuerza Q y los Lombax habían vencido a Klunk, entonces Kratos, Ratchet, Clank y el Capitán Qwark aparecieron en la Metropolis real

Nefarius- ¡Oh no estoy perdido!

Pero Kratos, Ratchet y Clank se desmayaron

Angela- ¡Ratchet!

Alister- ¿Pero que le paso?

Toro- Las batallas de All Stars son muy agotadoras

Skidd- Bueno, al menos tenemos al Capitán Qwark que está aquí para ayudarnos

Skrunch- Uuaa

Qwark- Acabo de luchar contra un monstruo gigante, merezco descansar

Helga- No seas lloron

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Qwark- Al, di algo

Big Al- Ah ¿Qué dijiste?

Lawrence- Ya está listo el bioaniquilador

Cortney- Es hora de disparar

Nefarius- ¡Fuego!

Nefarius disparo y todos se quitaron del medio, menos Sackboy y Toro, que para sorpresa de todos fueron transformados en robots

Angela- Oh no

Big Al- Pobrecitos

Skidd- Se lo que se siente

Pero Toro y Sackboy parecían felices

Toro- Mira Sack somos geniales nya, quizá esto me haga más humano

Sackboy- Bip bip bip bip

Toro- Veo que ser robótico te remplazo los Mmm por el Bip, que genial

Nefarius- Se supone que deberían estar deprimidos y convertirse en mis esclavos, los transforme en robots

Toro- Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, esto es genial

Sackboy- Bip

Nefarius- Aun así estoy ganando, Ratchet y Clank están inconscientes

Toro- Pero destruimos a tu robot

Qwark- Tiene razón, ahora te podemos atacar entre todos

Helga- Prepárate

Alister- Serás vencido

Sackboy- ¡Bip!

Angela- Esta es tu última oportunidad de rendirte

Big Al- Si, ríndete

Skrunch- Uuaa

Skidd- Pagaras lo que hiciste

Nefarius- Yo… este… ¡Lawrence!

Lawrence- Señor, sugiero que nos vayamos

Cortney- ¡Vámonos!

Nefarius- ¡Retirada!

Sackboy uso el traje de Ratchet y disparo con la TAUN y causo una explosión tan fuerte que destruyó el bioaniquilador

Cortney- Que suerte que lo esquivamos… ¿Nefarius?... ¿Lawrence?

Nefarius y Lawrence salieron volando y chocaron con una puerta brillante que los absorbió

Con el bioaniquilador destruido Sackboy y Toro volvieron a la normalidad, luego los demás All Stars despertaron

Ratchet- ¿Cómo pude perder con tecnología tan primitiva?

Kratos- Soy el mejor de todos, no te culpes

Big Al- Oigan mi taller ahora tiene 2 puertas y una de ellas brilla

Toro- Una puerta que brilla

Sackboy- Mmm

Kratos- Vamos

Todos fueron y descubrieron la puerta que brillaba

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm m

Ratchet- ¿Qué dice?

Clank- Se está despidiendo

Ratchet- ¿Se irán?

Kratos- Debemos buscar Toro World para devolver a Toro

Ratchet- ¿Creen que esa puerta los llevara a Toro World?

Toro- Hay que intentarlo

Ratchet- Bueno, adiós

Trio poderoso- Adiós (Mmm)

El trio poderoso fue absorbido por la puerta

Angela- Ratchet ¿Te encuentras bien?

Clank- Si, tus nuevos amigos se han ido, es normal que te pongas triste

Ratchet- ¡Sí! ¡Hurra! ¡Se fueron! ¡Al fin se fueron!

Así el trio poderoso salió de Metropolis, en la cual Ratchet aria una gran fiesta, y partieron a otro mundo desconocido, y aunque querían ir a Toro World si los llevo ahí este fic acabaría muy rápido

Pero mientras tanto, en un mundo algo húmedo y solitario

Lawrence- ¿Dónde estamos Dr Nefarius?

Nefarius- No lo sé, pero presiento que pronto lo sabremos

Ambos vieron caminando a una niña

Nefarius- Ella debe saber algo, a las 3 la atacamos…1…2… ¡3!

Nefarius y Lawrence se lanzaron al ataque

Niña- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Ayúdame Mr B!

Del agua salió una criatura medio tenebrosa con un taladro

Nefarius y Lawrence- ¡Auxilio!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio El trio poderoso aparecerá en un universo bastante extraño lleno de caballeros, princesas y… pasteles, luego Toro encontrara un viejo amigo suyo que resultara un All Star ¿Podrán solucionar el problema de la princesa? ¿Quién es el amigo de Toro? ¿Qué cosa es una batalla rival? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El problema de la Princesa, un Encuentro Rival"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Ratchet y Clank

Especie: Lombax y Robot

Rival: Jak y Daxter

Símbolo: Omniwrench

Residencia: Metropolis

Estado Civil: Ambos solteros

Biografía: En un principio Ratchet era un mecánico que vivía en el planeta Veldin y soñaba con vivir grandes aventuras, un día una nave se estrella en su planeta y de ella sale un robot enano al que Ratchet llama Clank, desde entonces ambos han trabajado en equipo con una amistad forjada por años de aventuras donde se enfrentaron a poderosos enemigos, como Nefarius, Drek, Percival Tachion, la Protomascota, entre otros, que derrotaron con habilidad, astucia y un arsenal casi interminable de armas y artefactos extraños y extravagantes, con el tiempo gracias a su trabajo en equipo han salvado el universo de una gran variedad de amenazas a través del espacio y el tiempo

Primera aparición: Ratchet and Clank

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Ratchet and Clank: Full Frontal Assault

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap, me alegra ver la gran aceptación que está teniendo este fic<p>

Finalmente agradezco los reviews de:

Pablo: Gracias amigo, como ya te dije alguna vez, reviews como los tuyos son los que inspiran a seguir escribiendo

Lucarioks: Jaja buena observación amigo, pero este fic no tiene mucho sentido que digamos con las otras franquicias, con decirte que aparecerán personajes que se supone que murieron en sus juegos, sin embargo trato de mantener la esencia

Bueno, pronto les traigo otro cap, hasta pronto


	6. Un encuentro rival

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí está por fin el sexto capítulo, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6- El problema de la Princesa, un Encuentro Rival<p>

En el reino de Titania Sackboy, Kratos y Toro caminaban por el valle, ya llevaban 2 días perdidos en el valle y como siempre ya tenían hambre, pero ahora se distraían de eso viendo una batalla entre Toro y un sujeto llamado Dante en el Hades

En ese momento tanto Dante como Toro llevaban cargado su level 1 pero las cosas se veían difíciles para el gato

Kratos- Pobre Toro, si tan solo utilizara ataques a distancia

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro apenas se cubría mientras Dante lo baleaba

Dante- Eso es todo lo que tienes amigo

Toro- Espera y veras nya

Toro salto y le dio una patada a Dante pero el contraataco con su espada, luego lo mando arriba de un espadazo y lo elevo aún más con una guadaña, luego saco 2 pistolas y se las disparo mientras caía, luego salto y comenzó a darle de espadazos en el aire y lo arrojo al piso, finalmente le disparo mientras caía

Polygonman- Level 2

Dante- Creo que con esto bastara para vencerte

Toro- ¿Qué hago nya?

Toro vio un Murder of Crows y se lo arrojo a Dante causando que un montón de cuervos lo ataquen y le quiten su level 2

Dante- Vaya que eres suertudo

Toro- Que esperabas, represento al gato de la suerte japonés

Toro aprovecho que Dante no podía reaccionar por los cuervos y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas que lo mandaron hasta el otro lado del escenario

Polygonman- Level 2

Dante- No lo creo

Dante preparo sus pistolas pero en ese momento le cayeron encima las lanzas de los Patapon

Toro- Es mi oportunidad

Toro uso su level 2 pidiendo un deseo y la estrella fugaz le cayó encima a Dante, poniéndole fin al encuentro

Kratos- Pero que gato más suertudo

3 hombrecitos cabezones vestidos de rojo se paseaban por ahí, eran un pirata, un ninja y un trabajador, los 3 vieron como Toro aparecía frente a Kratos y a Sackboy

Toro- Gane, apenas

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm mmm? (¿Qué deseo pediste?)

Toro- Ganar la pelea

Kratos- Ya te lo dije antes, usa tus ataques especiales

Toro- Pero no sé cuáles son

Kratos- Averigüémoslo, te atacare y tú me responderás con un ataque especial

Toro- ¡¿Nya?!

Toro escapaba de Kratos que lo perseguía con sus espadas y Sackboy estaba sentado viendo la escena y matándose de risa

Entonces los 3 hombrecitos se acercaron

Trabajador- Saludos viajeros de tierras lejanas, lamentamos molestarlos pero no pudimos evitar ver lo que paso

El trio poderoso se volteo a ver a los 3 aldeanos

Pirata- Arr, primero que nada ¿A quién va su lealtad? A la princesa Plum y los rojos o a la princesa Muffinton y los azules

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmmmm?

Ninja- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto a quién va la lealtad de ustedes nya

Pirata- Obviamente a la princesa Plum y los aldeanos rojos

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmm mmmm

Toro- Dijo que nosotros también

Trabajador- Entonces son amigos

Ninja- Seremos francos con ustedes

Kratos- Mucho gusto Francos, nosotros seremos Kratos, Toro y Sackboy con ustedes

Ninja- No me refiero a eso, hay una crisis en Titania, la princesa Plum es atacada constantemente por una nube con símbolo de pastel y desaparece, luego cuando reaparece dice que ha peleado en batallas impresionantes, el rey no entiende nada así que nos envió a nosotros a investigar

Toro- ¡Debe ser una Playstation All Star nya!

Kratos- Yo creí que solo éramos hombres

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- Cierto, Kratos vive en una sociedad machista

Trabajador- ¿A qué se refieren?

Kratos- Francos, sus problemas están resueltos, a cambio de algo de comer mis amigos y yo resolveremos esto y les aclararemos todo

Pirata- Arr entonces vamos, solo deja de llamarnos Francos

Así fueron llevados por el castillo donde un montón de aldeanos de todo tipo celebraban la llegada del trio poderoso, habían trabajadores, guerreros, magos, curas, arqueros, ninjas, piratas, pollos, parcas y hasta gigantes, Kratos los saludaba a todos alegremente

Kratos- ¡Hola Francos! ¡Cómo están Francos! ¡El Fantasma de Esparta resolverá sus problemas Francos! Mira Sackboy, hay muchos Francos

Sackboy- Mm mmm ¿Mmm m mm m mmm mm mmmm mm mmm mm mmm mmm? (Oye Toro ¿Cuándo le vas a explicar que ninguno de ellos se llama Franco?)

Toro- Dejemos que lo descubra solo nya

Kratos- ¿Qué cosa?

Toro- Nada, oye Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Tu que vives en una época antigua y poco avanzada deberías saber ¿Cómo son las princesas de verdad?

Kratos- Bueno, yo vivo un poco apartado de eso ya que Grecia y sus países vecinos no tienen reyes ni mucho menos, y aunque conocí a varios reyes como Midas o Minos, no conocí a ninguna princesa

Toro- O sea que no las conoces

Kratos- No, pero por lo que eh oído creo que son mujeres extremadamente bellas, finas, delicadas, con figura esbelta y que cuidan bastante bien sus modales

Pero cuando llegaron al cuarto real vieron a lo contrario de lo que Kratos dijo, la princesa era obesa, no era fina ni delicada y además se estaba atorando de tanto pastel

Princesa- Hola todos ¿Ustedes son los que traen pasteles o los que vienen a aclarar la situación?

Toro- Los que vienen a aclarar la situación, yo soy Toro, el Sonycat

Kratos- Yo soy Kratos, el fantasma de Esparta y él es Sackboy, puede crear lo que sea

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Princesa- ¿Lo que sea? ¿También pasteles?

Sackboy creo un pastel y se lo dio a la princesa

Princesa- ¡Delicioso!... Yo soy la princesa Plum pero todos me llaman Fat Princess

Kratos- Bueno Francos y Fat Princess, yo el gran Kratos aclarare todo

Todos los Aldeanos pusieron atención a las palabras de Kratos

Kratos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kratos- ¿Por qué siempre dices eso?

Polygonman- Me gusta esa frase ¿Qué quieres?

Kratos- Solo un pequeño favor

Todos los aldeanos miraban extrañados, para ellos Kratos estaba hablando solo, únicamente los All Stars veían a Polygonman

Kratos- Quiero una batalla con Fat Princess

Polygonman- Bueno, no tenía batallas planeadas para hoy pero tratándose de ti puedo haces una excepción

2 nubes aparecieron, una tenía el símbolo del Olimpus y otra un pastel, los aldeanos asustados comenzaron a atacar a las nubes pero no les hacían nada, finalmente las nubes lanzaron un par de rayos y Fat Princess y Kratos desaparecieron

Guerrero- ¿A dónde se fue la princesa?

Toro- Oigan todos, vengan y miren esto nya

Toro y Sackboy vieron sus relojes Battle Royale con todos los aldeanos

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en la Villa Sandover, el lugar donde se criaron los luchadores del Eco Jak y Daxter! ¡La lucha de hoy enfrentara a 2 luchadores de la siglo pasado y aunque uno prefiere destruir dioses y la otra prefiere comer pastel, ambos tienen lo que se necesita para la victoria! ¡Primero el que pidió la batalla, Kratos!... ¡Y la princesa que cambiaría a sus súbditos por comida, Fat Princess!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Fat Princess- ¿Qué es esto?

Kratos- Esto es una batalla de All Stars, donde los elegidos de cada mundo se enfrentan en grandes batallas

Fat Princess- Así que eso era

Kratos- Ahora tendremos que pelear

Kratos disparo con su arco de apolo pero la Fat Princess lo esquivo y luego le salto encima a Kratos aplastándolo

Kratos- No está mal, pero ahora veras mi espada

Kratos fue corriendo y le dio unos espadazos a Fat Princess, pero ella invoco un guerrero que de un espadazo aturdió a Kratos, luego mientras estaba aturdido un trabajador le dejo una bomba

Y en el mundo real

Toro- Si Kratos no reacciona rápido la bomba le explotara

Aldeanos- ¡Esa es nuestra princesa así se hace!

Toro- Veo que les gustan las batallas

Ninja- Son bastante divertidas, creo que nos preocupamos en vano

Y en la pelea Kratos reacciono y esquivo la explosión con sus alas de Ícaro, pero la Fat Princess invoco a un mago que le arrojo una bola de fuego en el aire y lo hizo volar lejos, luego le lanzó una granada erizo que se había encontrado y finalmente salto dándole un montón de golpes aéreos

Polygonman- Level 1

Kratos se cayó al agua

Kratos- Menos mal que a diferencia de Sackboy yo si aprendí a nadar

Pero un Lucker Shark se acercaba para comerse a Kratos

En el mundo real

Toro- Eso debió doler

Sackboy- Mmmm

Pirata- Pobre hombre

Sacerdote- Organizare una oración en su nombre

Toro- Un minuto, creo que sigue vivo

En la plataforma Fat Princess solo podía oír los gritos de dolor del pobre espartano que luchaba contra el Lucker Shark mientras unos golfistas se aparecieron

Fat Princess- No tardara mucho en volver pero estaré preparada, me agarrare esto

Fat Princess se agarró un Rail Gun y espero a Kratos, luego Kratos subió

Kratos- ¡Esa cosa casi me mata!

La Fat Princess le disparo pero Kratos lo esquivo saltando hasta la casa de Samos, ahí agarro un Leech Beam y con ese le estaba quitando AP a la princesa, luego salto frente a la princesa, ella invoco al mago que le disparo a Kratos pero el, le regreso el ataque con su vellocino de oro

Polygonman- Level 1

Kratos comenzó a dar de espadazos a la princesa mientras ella intentaba defenderse con una varita real, luego Kratos vio algo en el escenario, así que inmovilizo a la princesa con la cabeza de helios y luego la arrojo al centro del escenario

Kratos- Adiós

Los golfistas habían lanzado sus pelotas y la princesa estaba en medio del holló así que la bombardearon con pelotas

Kratos- Con eso ya estamos a mano por lo del tiburón

Pero Kratos vio algo que le llamo la atención

Kratos- ¿Qué es esto? Se parece a Sackboy

Y en el mundo real

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmmm! (¡Un Sackbot!)

Toro- ¿Que es un Sackbot?

Sackboy- Mmmm m mmm mmmm mm mmmm (Creo que estas apunto de verlo)

En la pelea Fat Princess acababa de salir de la lluvia de pelotas

Fat Princess- Ahora veras, te arrojare con el tiburón

Kratos- ¡Con el tiburón no!

Kratos hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, agarro al pequeño e indefenso Sackbot y se lo arrojo contra la princesa, al más puro estilo Bobobo, el Sackbot se levantó, vio a la princesa y… la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

Fat Princess- ¡Auxilio! ¡Quítenme esta cosa de encima!

Kratos vio como la barra de la princesa disminuía y la suya aumentaba

Polygonman- Level 2

Kratos- Es mi oportunidad

Kratos se acercó a la princesa que seguía intentando liberarse del Sackbot y uso su level 2 sumergiendo la espada del Olimpus en el piso y creando un gran tornado que arraso con la princesa y el Sackbot poniéndole fin al combate

Golfistas- ¡Nice Shot!

Kratos y Fat Princess reaparecieron

Kratos- Ahora ya saben lo que le pasaba a su princesa, espero haberme explicado bien

Fat Princess- Estoy muy cansada, traigan pastel para mí y para mis nuevos amigos

Así mientras comían pastel Toro explico a los aldeanos lo que significaba ser un All Star y de como ellos venían de otros mundos, luego una puerta brillante apareció en la mesa y luego de despedirse y llevarse un poco de pastel cruzaron la puerta a otro mundo

Fat Princess- Bueno, traigan a los mejores guerreros del reino, quiero entrenar

Mientras tanto en una gran ciudad conocida como Empire City una puerta brillante libero al trio poderoso

Toro- Esto tampoco es Toro World, ahora en qué clase de mundo acabamos nya

Kratos- No lo sé, pero los All Stars me parecen cada vez más extraños

Toro- Si nya, somos un gato, una bolsa viviente, un guerrero griego, una princesa con sobrepeso, un bicho raro con un robotito

Kratos- Y no olvides los All Stars contra los que nos enfrentamos

Toro- Si, un mapache, un niño sin nariz, un caza demonios, creo que Sackboy se enfrentó a una especie de robo soldado o algo así

Kratos- Y no olvides al más raro de todos, el perro rapero

Toro- Todavía no olvidas tu primera derrota

Kratos- No, no puedo creer que ese bicho me haya humillado así

Sackboy estaba en su forma miedo

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm mmmm!

Toro- Dijo que no estamos solos

Desde la cima de un edificio Cole McGrath los observaba y luego callo junto a ellos

Kratos- ¡Mira! ¡Sus manos le brillan con electricidad! ¡Debe ser Zeus!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmm!

Kratos- ¡Zeus! ¡Tu hijo te destruirá!

Kratos y Sackboy se prepararon para la batalla pero Toro no

Toro- Hola Cole ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Cole- Toro, vaya que ha pasado mucho ¿Cómo esta Kuro?

Toro- Se quedó en casa nya ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cole- Pues esta es mi ciudad

Kratos- ¡Conoces a Zeus!

Toro- ¡No es Zeus!

Kratos- Lo que sea

Sackboy- Mmm ¿Mmm m mmmm? (Pero ¿Cómo lo conoces?)

Toro- Mira Cole, ellos son mis amigos Kratos y Sackboy

Cole- Mucho gusto yo soy Cole McGrath, de no ser por Toro los hubiera confundido con los primeros hijos y los hubiera atacado

Kratos y Sackboy- Hola (Mm)

Cole- Pero vengan, vamos a mi casa antes de que alguien los note

Toro- Vamos nya

Mientras tanto en otro mundo Raiden acababa de derrotar a Sam Rodríguez

Sam- Ya basta, no me ataques más

Raiden- Muy bien, entonces dime ¿Dónde está Sundowner?

Sam- Jamás te lo diré

Raiden le apunto con su espada eléctrica

Sam- Está bien, está bien, te lo diré, está en…

Una puerta brillante se apareció

Sam- Ahí, está ahí adentro

Raiden- ¿Seguro? No me parece tan…

Sam- No, claro que es seguro amigo, yo entro ahí todo el tiempo

Raiden- ¿Si?

Sam- Por supuesto, ve entra, salva lo que sea que intentes salvar y adiós, te enviare una postal

Raiden- Gracias, creo que podre cumplir mi misión

Sam- Claro, me avisas cuando la cumplas, pero entra ya

Raiden- Adiós

Sam- Adiós, me saludas a lo que sea que te encuentres ahí adentro

Raiden abrió la puerta brillante y una luz lo absorbió

Mientras en la casa de Zeke Dumbar

Zeke- No Cole, no dejare que metas estos bichos raros en mi casa

Ni bien escucho lo de "Bichos raros" Sackboy creo un cañón y comenzó a dispararle a Zeke que apenas esquivaba

Zeke- ¡Ya bueno! ¡Pueden entrar! ¡Son bienvenidos! ¡Pero no me ataquen!

Cole- Creo que exageraron

Toro- Lo siento Cole pero Sackboy se ofende fácilmente, me pregunto cómo será en su mundo nya

Cole- ¿Su mundo?

Toro- Somos de diferentes mundos nya

Kratos- Así es, estuvimos viajando ya por diferentes mundos

Zeke- Lo que faltaba Cole, trajiste viajeros dimensionales a mi casa

Cole- Pero ¿Por qué están viajando?

Kratos- Porque somos Playstation All Stars

Zeke- ¿Son Playstation All Stars?

Toro- Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar pero…

Cole- De hecho no lo es

Zeke- Así es, hace poco una cabeza poligonal le dijo a Cole que él también era un Playstation All Star

Trio Poderoso- ¿¡Eres un All Star!? (¿¡Mmm m mm mm!?)

Cole- Así es, ya eh tenido 4 batallas y gane 3

Kratos- Vaya ¿Contra quién?

Cole- Luche contra un soldado futurista, un mapache, una princesa gorda y una calavera con espada, solo el soldado futurista me ha derrotado

Toro- Genial nya, yo también tuve 4 batallas pero solo gane 2

Kratos- Yo ya llevo 4 batallas y 2 victorias

Sackboy- Mm mmm m mmm m m mmm

Cole- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dice que lleva 2 batallas y ambas ganadas

Zeke los dejo entrar y vieron la tele, pero algo ahí los impresiono

Zeke- Veamos, un loco con una espada eléctrica ataca la ciudad, Cole creo que tenemos otra misión

Cole- ¿Crees que será un conductor malvado?

Zeke- Pues que más puede ser

Toro- Descuida amigo, el trio poderoso te ayudara

Así es Raiden se había confundido con que esa era la base de los Desesperado Enterprices y ahora atacaba la ciudad, pero de repente alguien lo detuvo en el aire

Raiden- ¿Quién se atreve a detenerme? Tengo una misión

-Hola amigo yo soy Alden Tate eh visto tus habilidades y eres bueno, te invito a unirte a los hombres de polvo

Raiden- ¿Hombres de polvo?

Alden- Así es amigo ¿Qué dices?

Raiden- Los hombres de polvo deben estar relacionados con Desesperado Enterprises

Alden- ¿Qué?

Raiden- Lo siento amigo yo trabajo para los PMC

Alden- ¿Los quién?

Raiden- Tu trabajas con Sundowner

Alden- ¿Con quién?

Raiden- No finjas, sé que estas relacionado con Sundowner y te venceré

Alden- ¿Relacionado con qué?

Raiden no contesto y de un espadazo mando a Alden a volar

Raiden- Soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Pero llegaron Kratos, Sackboy, Cole, Toro y Zeke

Kratos- Prepárate para enfrentarte al trio poderoso… y a Cole, no nos derrotaras loco de la espada

Sackboy- Mmmm m mmm m m mmm mm mm mmm m mmmm mm mm mm mm mmm mmmm (Jaja el loco de la espada llamo loco de la espada al otro loco de la espada)

Toro- Jajaja buena esa Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- No quieres saberlo nya

Cole- Amigos, algo me pasa

Zeke- ¡Cole!

Raiden- ¿Qué me pasa? ¡¿Qué me están haciendo?!

Cole y Raiden comenzaron a brillar y desaparecieron

Zeke- Donde esta Cole

Toro- Creo que el de la espada también era un All Star

Kratos- Pero esto no parece una pelea normal

Sackboy- Mmmm

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Toro- ¡¿Qué les paso a Cole y al loco?!

Polygonman- Cole y Raiden están en una batalla rival

Kratos- ¿Qué es eso?

Zeke- Si es algo malo te juro que te acabare

Polygonman- Es algo normal entre los All Stars, solo miren sus relojes Battle Royale y lo sabrán

Y en un lugar extraño aparecieron Cole y Raiden

Raiden- ¿Dónde estoy?

Cole- No lo sé, creo que es una batalla entre All Stars pero no se

Raiden- ¿All Stars?

Cole- Si, creo que eres uno de los nuestros

Raiden- Estoy aquí solo, no trabajo con nadie

Cole- Me refiero a que eres un All Star, pero creo que ese reloj en tu muñeca te delata

Raiden- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Cole- Lo olvidaba eres un conductor malvado

Raiden- ¿Conductor malvado? Suena como que estás buscando a alguien ¿Soy yo?

Cole- Pues sí, en un principio te estaba buscando para detenerte, pero ahora veo que estas involucrado con esto de los All Star

Raiden- Yo no estoy involucrado

Cole- Solo eh dicho que ahora que sé que los 2 somos All Stars somos amigos, con algo como este torneo es bueno saber quiénes son tus amigos

Raiden- He dicho que estoy aquí solo, yo no soy tu amigo

Cole- Bueno, eso es muy malo, porque soy un buen amigo a tener, pero veo que ya has elegido, así que solo queda una cosa por hacer

Los brazos de Cole se encendieron en rayos y Raiden saco su espada

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Cole comenzó lanzando sus rayos, Raiden corría hacia Cole aguantando los rayos y al llegar comenzó a darle combos seguidos con su espada, a lo que Cole se defendió atacando con su amplificador, y así continuaron un buen rato chocando espada contra amplificador hasta que Cole le arrojo hielo a Raiden y mientras estaba congelado se sujetó de el con su amplificador, le dio la vuelta para tomar impulso y lo arrojo lejos, por si eso fuera poco la arrojo una granada eléctrica

Polygonman- Level 1

Cole- Vaya, no debo dejar que este tipo se me acerque

Raiden- Solo estoy calentando

Cole lanzo una granada eléctrica pero más rápido de lo que pudo hacer cualquier cosa Raiden se deslizo hasta Cole y con su espada lo mando adelante

Polygonman- Level 1

Raiden- Eres mío

Raiden uso su level 1 girando con una patada y con el derroto a Cole

Raiden- No me dejaste otra opción

Pero Cole reapareció

Cole- Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto

Raiden- Era yo o tú, así que fuiste tú, nada personal

Cole- Ahórrate la basura, todavía me quedan 2 vidas

Cole fue y dio varias estocadas seguidas con su amplificador, Raiden le hizo un contraataque pero cole hizo que un montón de hielo salga del piso y aleje a Raiden, entonces congelo a Raiden y le arrojo rayos hasta sobrecargarse

Raiden- Eso no estuvo mal pero ahora me toca

Raiden salto hacia cole pero él lo detuvo de una granada eléctrica

Polygonman- Level 2

Pero Raiden se recuperó rápidamente y de un espadazo mando a Cole arriba, luego corrió por las paredes hasta llegar a la altura de Cole y comenzó a darle un montón de espadazos en el aire sin descansar

Polygonman- Level 1

Raiden seguía con sus espadazos pero Cole lo detuvo golpeándolo con fragmentos de hielo, luego lo atrajo con su electricidad y cayo con Raiden en picada con su amplificador

Cole- Ahora a ver como tratas esto

Cole comenzó a darle un montón de golpes con el Amplificador, pero Raiden contraataco y luego unas cuchillas salieron de sus piernas y con eso comenzó a darle a Cole de patadas, para librarse el conductor creo hielo por debajo suyo y se elevó a los aires, Raiden aprovecho esto y salto elevándolo más con unos espadazos y luego de darle suficientes espadazos cuando Cole estaba cayendo, le cayó encima con su potente espada eléctrica

Polygonman- Level 2

Raiden- Intenta esquivar esto

Raiden uso su level 2, paralizando a Cole y luego derrotándolo

Raiden- Eso fue divertido, no tienes por qué darme las gracias

Pero Cole reapareció nuevamente

Cole- Estoy listo, eh aquí un poco de acción

Raiden- No peleas nada mal amigo

Cole- Gracias pero tú también eres bastante poderoso

Raiden- Esta pelea me está gustando, es un honor luchar con alguien como tu

Cole- Creo que tuvimos un mal principio pero podemos comenzar de nuevo, yo soy Cole McGrath

Raiden- Me llamo Jack, pero puedes llamarme Raiden ¿Todavía está en pie lo de ser amigos?

Cole- Claro, pero aun así tenemos que terminar esta pelea

Raiden- No podría estar más de acuerdo, en guardia

Cole- Luchaste bien Raiden pero le pondré fin a esta pelea

Raiden- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

Cole- Así

Cole congelo a Raiden y luego le lanzo un montón de rayos

Polygonman- Level 3

Cole uso su level 3

Cole- Siente el poder

Cole fue a otro ángulo del escenario eh invoco un poderoso Vortex iónico que arrojo a Raiden y le quito una vida

Cole- Muy bien ahora nos estamos moviendo

Raiden reapareció pero el Vortex de Cole aún seguía en el campo

Raiden- Hasta el final

Raiden intento cubrirse pero el Vortex de Cole lo arrastro y le quito otra vida

Cole- Wow demasiado fácil

Raiden reapareció con su última vida

Raiden- No estoy listo para darme por vencido pero creo que este es mi fin

Cole- Eso es correcto

El Vortex de Cole lo volvió a arrastrar

Polygonman- ¡Victoria!

Cole y Raiden volvieron a la ciudad

Zeke- Cole ¿Estas bien?

Sackboy- Mmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué fue eso?

Cole- Exijo una explicación

Raiden- Yo también

Toro- Habla Polygonman

Polygonman- Verán, las batallas rivales son las batallas más importantes para un All Star

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm?

Polygonman- Los All Stars tienen un ser compatible en otro mundo y si ellos se encuentran sucederá lo que paso con Cole y Raiden

Kratos- Y ¿Quién es mi rival?

Toro- ¿Y el mío nya?

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mm mm?

Polygonman- Ya lo sabran

Polygonman desaparecio

Kratos- Una batalla rival eh

Raiden- Solo tengo una pregunta

Cole- ¿Cuál?

Raiden- ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes, donde estoy y que está pasando aquí?

Los All Stars le explicaron todo a Raiden

Raiden- Así que soy un All Star, eso explicaría el reloj y las batallas

Toro- ¡Enserio no te diste cuenta! ¡Casi destruyes una pobre ciudad

Cole- Bueno, hasta que encuentren una puerta brillante se tendrán que quedar en tu casa Zeke

Zeke- Oh diablos

Asi los All Star se quedaron en casa de Zeke y el trio poderoso se preguntaba quiénes serían sus rivales

Mientras tanto en Titania

Fat Princess- ¡Adelante! ¡Solo les faltan 500 flexiones más!

Fat Princess estaba obligando a hacer flexiones a un mago, un guerrero y un trabajador cuando un arquero y un sacerdote pasaron por ahí

Sacerdote- ¡Princesa! ¿Por qué obliga a esos 3 hombres a hacer abdominales?

Fat Princess- Es que los voy a invocar en las batallas y quiero que estén en buena forma

Arquero- Pero usted va luchar, no debería estar entrenando también en lugar de comer pastel

Fat Princess- Por eso mismo, mientras más pastel como más fuerte me pongo, así que mientras ellos entrenan yo entreno a mi manera, comiendo el alimento más nutritivo del planeta

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Cole McGrath ahora es un All Star pero no por eso deberá descuidar sus obligaciones, todavía debe prepararse para la llegada de su querido amigo "La Bestia" pero con otros 4 All Star será suficiente… ¿o no? Y por si fuera poco en New Marrais a Cole lo estaban buscando por crímenes que él no cometió sino más bien otro sujeto algo parecido ¿Podrán vencer la Bestia? ¿Quién está inculpando a Cole? ¿Podrá Sherlock Sackboy resolver el misterio? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Enfrentamiento con la Bestia, Evil Cole Aparece"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Spike

Especie: Humano

Rival: PaRappa

Símbolo: Casco de mono

Residencia: Monkey World

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Un estudiante de cuarto grado joven y enérgico, Spike es aspirado accidentalmente por una máquina del tiempo de las manos de Specter, un mono con inteligencia extraordinaria a través del uso de un casco experimental. Spike se embarca en una búsqueda para evitar que Specter y su ejército de monos invadan el planeta, utilizando una variedad de armas, herramientas y aparatos proporcionados por su amigo El Profesor, incluyendo redes, espadas, un satélite láser RC, Bananarang, pistolas de cañón, radar de monos, entre otros

Primera aparición: Ape Escape

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Ape Escape: Saru Saru Great Mision

* * *

><p>Y ahora a agradecer a los grandes autores y amigos que me dejan reviews:<p>

Pablo: Jaja, Kratos, el más grande humorista de Grecia jajaja, gracias por leer el fic amigo

Lucarioks: Ya verás las sorpresas que habrá en el capítulo de Big Daddy jaja

Bueno los veo en el siguiente capitulo


	7. Evil Cole aparece

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, perdón por la espera, pero aquí traigo el séptimo capitulo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7- Enfrentamiento con la Bestia, Evil Cole Aparece<p>

Habían 5 All Stars viviendo en casa de Zeke, y para Zeke eso llevaba ventajas y desventajas, las ventajas eran que Zeke escuchaba las grandes historias de esos héroes, la desventaja era que el trio poderoso arrasaba con toda la comida del pobre Zeke, Raiden se preguntaba si todos los All Stars eran así y Cole disfrutaba conviviendo con sus nuevos amigos

Un día una vieja amiga de Cole conocida como Lucy Kuo le dijo a Cole que tenía que ir a New Marrais a buscar al Dr Wolfe y prepararse para la llegada de la Bestia

Así que Cole decidió ir, pero no solo, a pesar de que Zeke le suplico no hacerlo, Cole decidió llevar a Raiden, Kratos, Toro y Sackboy

Sin embargo, el día que Zeke y los All Stars se reunieron con Lucy Kuo para ir a New Marrais, la Bestia inesperadamente se les apareció

Cole- Con que tú eres la Bestia, te aplastare

Lucy Kuo- Oh no Cole, no estamos preparados

Cole- Tu descuida lo derrotare fácilmente

Zeke-Debes tener cuidado amigo

Cole- Lo tendré ¡All Stars! ¿Listos para pelear?

Toro- Nya ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que estar peleando?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmm mmmmm mm

Kratos- No sé qué dijiste pero tienes razón amigo

Raiden- Yo si peleare ¡Bestia! Yo soy el relámpago, la llu…

Todos- La lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Cole- No es por ofender pero ¿No tienes otra frase? Has estado diciendo eso desde que llegaste

Raiden- Los otros All Stars también tienen sus frases

Kratos- No es cierto

Raiden- El fantasma de Esparta esto, el fantasma de Esparta el otro

Kratos- Bueno pero…

Raiden- Toro siempre dice nya y Sackboy solo dice Mmmmm

Toro- Ratchet siempre decía comando

Kratos- Y Fat Princess solo hablaba de pasteles

Zeke- Oye Cole, cada vez me convenzo más de que no hay un solo All Star cuerdo

Cole- Yo estoy cuerdo

Zeke- No, no lo estas

Lucy Kuo- Eh lamento interrumpirlos pero… ¿Y la Bestia?

La Bestia los miraba confundida

Cole- ¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, bueno, la derrotare en un 2x3

Pero 2 nubes llegaron, una tenía el amplificador y otra el árbol de las ideas, las 2 se llevaron a Cole y a Sackboy

Kratos- Va haber una pelea

Lucy Kuo- No hay tiempo para eso

Raiden- ¡La Bestia nos ataca!

Mientras tanto en la Torre de Alden

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en la Torre Alden! ¡Esta vez se enfrentaran 2 sujetos que lo único que tienen en común es que son de Playstation! ¡Me refiero a 2 de los héroes del momento! ¡El primero es pequeño, adorable y puede transformarse en lo que le dé la gana!... ¡Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm

Polygonman- ¡El segundo es casi calvo y feo pero aun así muy querido por todos!

Cole- ¡Oye!

Polygonman-¡Cole McGrath!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sackboy comenzó a disparar con su tartinador a Cole que no podía esquivar los pasteles del sackperson así que contraatacó lanzando sus rayos

Sackboy se alejó para que esos rayos no le den, él sabía que estaba en desventaja pues era débil contra la electricidad, de hecho era débil contra casi cualquier elemento como fuego, agua, pero en fin, Cole vio que Sackboy se alejaba y le disparo una granada eléctrica y mientras Sackboy se recuperaba fue hacia el con sus cuchillas de giga watts

Cole estaba ocupado intentando atacar a Sackboy, pero el pequeño Saco noto algo, la cámara del escenario estaba subiendo, lo que significaba que si se quedaba ahí quedaría aplastado, pero si Cole se quedaba ahí el aplastado seria otro, por lo que Sackboy arrojo a Cole a una pegatina en forma de telaraña y se fue trepando las plataformas y dejando paneles eléctricos, pads de rebote y pistolas de viento para asegurarse de que Cole no suba

Cole logro salir de la telaraña y comprendió la situación

Cole- ¡Sackboy espera no me dejes aquí!

Cole intento trepar las plataformas pero vio que Sackboy había dejado más trampas que en un nivel de Little Big Planet

Cole- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

Cole no pudo subir por las trampas de Sackboy y fue aplastado, aunque al poco tiempo reapareció con menos AP mientras que Sackboy había subido sus AP

Cole- Muy bien ahora nos estamos moviendo

Sackboy- Mm mmmm m mmm m mmmmm mmm mmmm mm (Me pregunto si Toro y Kratos habrán visto eso)

Lo que Sackboy no sabía era que Toro y Kratos estaban "Muy ocupados" con otra cosa

Toro- ¡No Kratos!

Kratos había salido volando después de un ataque de la bestia y acabo inconsciente estampado contra un edificio

Raiden- ¡Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi amigo Bestia!

Raiden fue a darle de espadazos y Toro fue a darle de patadas, pero la Bestia de un ataque los arrojo contra Zeke que venía corriendo con una pistola a intentar ayudar

Toro- Oh no ahora que haremos

Lucy Kuo- Es muy fuerte, le dije a Cole que no estábamos preparados

Raiden- Mejor ayúdanos

Lucy Kuo- Está bien

La agente Lucy Kuo congelo a la Bestia y Toro aprovecho para mandarla a volar de un puñetazo, ni bien cayo Raiden le salto encima y le clavo su espada

Zeke- Vieron como derrote a la Bestia

Todos se detuvieron a mirar a Zeke que comenzó a patear a la Bestia, pero para su mala suerte la Bestia estaba despertando

Y en un edificio Kratos estaba despertando

Kratos- ¿Qué me paso?

Kratos vio a lo lejos una explosión, y vio también a un hombre salir volando, era Zeke que acababa de ser golpeado por los ataques de la Bestia, y para desgracia de Kratos, Zeke le cayó encima y ambos quedaron inconscientes

Mientras tanto en la torre Alden otra batalla se estaba librando, Sackboy ya había cargado su level 2 y Cole todavía no había cargado nada, pero no podían pelear a gusto debido a que una mapache los estaba bombardeando

Cole- Debo cargar mis AP pero… ¿Cómo?

Cole pensó un rato y recordó que ahí estaba la esfera de rayos, así que la cargo y esta dejo caer un montón de AP, Sackboy quiso ir a agarrarlo pero Cole lo congelo y agarro AP

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Cole se acercó al aun congelado Sackboy

Cole- Nos vemos luego

Cole uso su level 1 cargando a Sackboy con su energía kinetica y arrojándolo hasta que perdió la batalla

Sackboy y Cole volvieron al mundo real, vieron a sus amigos derrotados y se desmayaron del cansancio

Luego los All Stars despertaron en un barco a New Marrais y Cole estaba desanimado por no haber vencido a la Bestia, pero Kratos tenía una idea

Kratos- Raiden, Sackboy ¿Listos?

Raiden y Sackboy- Si (Mm)

Cole- ¿Qué traman?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmm mm

Cole- ¿Qué dijo?

Raiden- Tu poder viene del trueno ¿No?

Kratos- Entonces te haremos más fuerte

Sackboy creo un montón de paneles eléctricos, Raiden cargo su espada al máximo y Kratos combino la furia de Zeus y la ira de Poseidón, todos estos ataques eléctricos combinados fueron a parar hasta el pobre de Cole, fue Lucy la que tuvo que salvarlo

Lucy Kuo- ¡Pero que rayos hacen!

Kratos- Ayudamos a que Cole se vuelva más fuerte

Sackboy- Mmmm

Lucy Kuo- ¡Déjenlo ahora mismo!

Lo dejaron y Cole quedo cual fritura

Cole- Gracias Lucy, ahora ya se lo que sienten mis oponentes

Toro llego

Toro- Ya llegamos a New Marrais nya… ¿Qué le paso a Cole?

Cole- Es una larga historia

Lucy Kuo- Cole es un conductor, no una fuente eléctrica

Kratos, Raiden y Sackboy- Lo sentimos (Mm mmmmm)

Cole- Bueno, ya llegamos, bajemos del barco

Todos bajaron y ni bien lo hicieron Cole vio a una vieja amiga suya corriendo hacia ellos

Cole- ¡Es Nix!

Lucy Kuo- No, esa otra vez

Toro- ¿Quién es Nix nya?

Zeke- Es otra conductor, puede manipular el fuego a voluntad, ella admira a Cole y son muy buenos amigos

Nix le arrojo una bola de fuego a Cole pero rápidamente se cubrió con un escudo de hielo

Raiden- ¿Se supone que son amigos?

Kratos- Si así son sus amigos como serán sus enemigos

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm

Cole- ¡Nix! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Nix- No finjas Cole, sé que te volviste un conductor del mal y planeas destruir New Marrais

Toro- ¿Te volviste malo nya?

Kratos- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

Cole- ¡No me volví malo! ¿De dónde sacaste eso Nix?

Nix- Tu mismo me lo dijiste ayer

Lucy Kuo- Para tu información Cole es totalmente bueno

Zeke- Además ayer estábamos en Empire City

Nix- No, yo vi a Cole ayer

Cole- Acabo de llegar

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm mm mmmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Eso tendrás que probarlo"

Sackboy estaba con un traje de Sherlock Holmes

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm (Traduce Toro)

Toro- Claro Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmmm

Toro- "Creo que algo raro está pasando aquí y yo Sherlock Sackboy resolveré este misterio"

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm

Toro- "Cole tienes alguna prueba de que estuviste en Empire City ayer"

Cole- ¡Sackboy! Ayer estaba contigo

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmm mm mmmm

Toro- "Señorita Nix conoce usted al sujeto que le dijo que se volvió malo"

Nix- Claro, es Cole

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmm mmm mm mmm mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmm

Toro- "Zeke, tú conoces a Cole de bastante tiempo, lo crees capaz de volverse malo"

Zeke- Pues una vez Cole metió a un puñado de fenómenos llamados All Star a mi casa, si eso no es maldad no sé qué lo sea

Cole- ¡Zeke! ¿De qué lado estas?

Zeke- El detective está hablando muy enserio Cole, no puedo mentirle solo porque seamos amigos

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmm

Toro- "Señor Kratos usted qué piensa del señor Cole"

Cole- Vamos Kratos ayúdame

Kratos- Que es un cobarde

Cole- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- Nos abandonó a nuestra suerte cuando íbamos a pelear contra la bestia

Cole- Es que fui llamado a una batalla All Star

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmm mmm mm mmmm

Toro- "Mi siguiente pregunta va hacia las señoritas Nix y Lucy"

Nix y Lucy Kuo- ¿Qué?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmm

Toro- Dice "¿Están enamoradas del señor Cole?

Lucy Kuo- ¡Como se te ocurre preguntar eso!

Nix- ¡No estoy obligada a responderte!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmm mmm mm mmmm mmmm mmm (Bien Toro creo que ya se lo que está pasando aquí)

Toro- Para mí que Cole se pasó al lado oscuro, basta con escuchar lo que dijo Zeke

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmm mmm, mmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmm (Elemental mi querido Toro, pero creo tener otra conclusión)

Toro- ¿Cuál nya?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmm mm m mmmm (Creo que hay más de un Cole)

Toro- Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmmm (Hare una última pregunta y lo confirmaremos)

Toro y Sherlock volvieron con el grupo

Toro- La última pregunta va para Cole

Cole- ¿Qué?

Toro- ¿Qué estás haciendo en New Marrais?

Cole- Lo que pasa es que se apareció la Bestia y…

-¿Se apareció la Bestia? Eso es bueno

Todos vieron a alguien observando desde el techo

Kratos- Baja cobarde ¿Quién eres?

-Pueden llamarme Evil Cole

Toro- Es idéntico a Cole nya

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mm mmm mmmmm (Te lo dije Toro)

Nix- Es el a quien vi ayer

Zeke- ¿Porque su electricidad es roja?

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmm!

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que veamos su brazo nya

Todos vieron su brazo

Raiden- No puedo creerlo

Cole- ¡Imposible!

Kratos- Tiene un reloj Battle Royale

Toro- ¡Es un All Star!

Evil Cole- Así es, y ya gane 5 batallas

Cole- ¿Qué no era solo un All Star por dimensión?

Evil Cole- Técnicamente soy de una dimensión alternativa donde te volviste malo y exterminaste a todos los humanos del planeta con el poder de la Bestia

Raiden- ¿Enserio hiciste eso?

Evil Cole- Si, pero me estaba aburriendo, vi una puerta brillante y heme aquí, la Bestia aumentara mi poder y destruiré este mundo también

Zeke- Vaya, 2 Cole

Toro- Y un All Star maligno nya

Nix comenzó a abrazar a Cole

Nix- ¡Cole! ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que sigas siendo bueno! ¡No podía creer que te hayas convertido en alguien malvado!

Cole- Gracias Nix, pero ahora solo importa atrapar a ese villano bien parecido

Evil Cole- No lograran atraparme

Raiden- Yo me encargo

Raiden corrió por la pared hasta llegar al techo

Raiden- Soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Pero para cuando Raiden acabo su frase Evil Cole corría ya a 3 techos de distancia

Raiden- ¡No escaparas!

Raiden fue tras el

Kratos- No podemos quedarnos atrás, debemos ir

Toro- Tienes razón nya ¡Vamos trio poderoso!

Kratos- Pero como llegaremos

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Sackboy creo un Jet Pack y partió volando con Kratos y Toro agarrados

Cole- Si se enfrentarán a mí la tendrán difícil, debo ayudarlos

Lucy Kuo- Tienes razón Cole vamos

Nix- No dejare que lo enfrentes solo, te ayudare

Cole uso sus poderes eléctricos para llegar al techo con Lucy y Nix

Zeke- ¿Qué acaso por no tener poderes me dejaran solo?

-Hola Zeke

Zeke- ¿Tu?

Raiden corría a toda velocidad intentando darle a Evil Cole con su espada pero el corría muy rápido

Raiden- ¡Ríndete!

Evil Cole- Me rindo

Raiden- ¿En serio?

Evil Cole- No

Evil Cole lanzo un relámpago contra Raiden

Evil Cole - Supongo que eso fue todo

Pero Toro cayó del aire y le dio una patada en la cara

Evil Cole- Tonto bicho feo

Kratos también cayó del cielo con sus espadas pero Evil Cole lo esquivo

Kratos- ¡El fantasma de Esparta será tu ruina mortal!

Evil Cole- Hui que miedo

Toro- Ríndete nya somos 2 y tú solo…

Toro no pudo terminar su frase y el y Kratos quedaron rostizados en el piso

Evil Cole- ¿Y eso fue todo? ¿Acaso no les advertí que podía lanzar fuego?

Pero a Evil Cole le llegó un rayo eléctrico, de fuego y de hielo, eran Cole, Nix y Lucy Kuo

Cole- Llego la hora de que te rindas impostor que luce excelente

Lucy Kuo- Cole deja de adularte

Nix- No, yo estoy de acuerdo, se ve bien

Evil Cole- Estoy rodeado de tontos

Evil Cole disparo un arco eléctrico y los otros conductores se cayeron del techo

Evil Cole- Ahora sí, espero que eso haya sido todo

-Mmmm mmmm mm

Sackboy venia volando a toda velocidad con su Jet Pack

Evil Cole- ¿Tú también?

Evil preparo sus truenos

Sackboy fue y se estrelló contra el piso

Evil Cole- Y ¿Qué se supone que puedes hacer tu?

Sackboy creo una botella gigante y ahí encerró a Evil Cole

Evil Cole- Espera a que salga de aquí y te acabare

Sackboy se puso un traje de Evil Cole

Evil Cole- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm

Evil Cole- Oh no

Sackboy disparo un arco eléctrico contra la botella y Evil Cole salió volando por los aires

Narrador LBP- ¡Vaya golpe de creatividad!

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Sackboy reunió a sus amigos que estaban desmayados

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Nadie despertaba así que Sackboy creo un despertador y todos despertaron de un ¡Ring!

Toro- ¡Sackboy ¿Qué te pasa?!

Kratos- ¡¿Qué fue ese ruido?! ¡¿Zeus intenta matarme?!

Cole- No

Kratos- ¡¿El coloso de rodas nos ataca?!

Nix- No

Kratos- ¡¿Poseidón quiere vengarse porque hundí la Atlántida?!

Raiden- No…un segundo… ¡Hundiste la Atlántida!

Kratos- Fue una larga historia, luche contra Escila, conocí a la titanide Thera, me reencontré con mi hermano y mate a Tanatos

Nix- Oye Cole tu amigo sí que conoce de mitología griega

Cole- No, lo que pasa es que es un All Star

Kratos- Pero yo tengo una duda ¿Qué era ese sonido?

Nix- Y yo tengo otra duda ¿Un All Star?

Toro- Y yo tengo otra duda, si mataste a Tanatos ¿Por qué estaba vivo cuando fuimos a Ancient Grecia?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm

Todos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Me parece que soy el único detective capaz de responder sus dudas"

Cole- Oh no, otra vez se puso el traje de Sherlock

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mmmm, mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que el sonido era un despertador, una máquina que sirve para despertarse

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm

Toro- Dice que los All Stars somos seres increíblemente poderosos y venimos de otros mundos

Nix- Vaya

Toro- Pero ¿Y mi pregunta nya?

Sackboy- Mm mm, mmmmm mmm mm mmmmm mmm mmmm (No sé, quizás por la magia del cine)

Lucy Kuo- Pues yo tengo mi propia pregunta ¿Dónde está Evil Cole?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm

Toro- Dijo "Después de que Evil Cole los derroto humillantemente, yo entre heroicamente, lo derrote fácilmente y lo saque volando lejos"

Cole- Rápido debemos averiguar donde esta

Nix- Si, ver a 2 Coles juntos es un sueño hecho realidad

Cole- Sé que soy bueno, pero no es para tanto

Lucy Kuo- ¡Cole! Concéntrate

Kratos- Si, hay que atrapar a ese sujeto

Raiden- Pero puede estar en cualquier parte ahora

Toro- Tienes razón, la ciudad es grande nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Cole- Tengo un plan

Todos- ¿Cuál?

Cole- ¡Polygonman! ¡Ven Polygonman!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Raiden- Soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Polygonman- ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

Raiden- Creí que si tú podías decir tu frase yo podía decir la mía

Lucy y Nix no entendían lo que sucedía

Polygonman- ¿Para qué me llamaron? Estaba ocupado viendo una batalla de Ratchet contra Big Daddy

Toro- ¿Quién es Big Daddy?

Polygonman- Lo sabrás luego ¿Para qué me llamaron?

Cole- Quiero una batalla contra Evil Cole

Todos- ¿Qué?

Polygonman- Claro, podría ser un clásico ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

Kratos- ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió? Yo te creía inteligente

Polygonman- Soy todopoderoso, no perfecto

Cole- ¿Y podre tener mi batalla?

Polygonman- Por supuesto, además Big Daddy ya barrió el suelo con Ratchet y Clank así que hay tiempo para otra batalla

Una nube con el símbolo del amplificador se llevó a Cole, Polygonman también desapareció

Nix y Lucy Kuo- ¡Cole!

Kratos- ¡Sí! Veremos un clásico ¡Sackboy!

Sackboy creo unas gaseosas, palomitas y un gran sofá

Toro- Lo que daría por tener tu poder nya

Lucy Kuo- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Raiden- Nos preparamos para otra batalla

Nix- ¿Qué está pasando?

Kratos- Solo siéntate y disfruta

Los All Stars se sentaron en el sofá, agarraron sus alimentos y encendieron sus relojes Battle Royale

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en Black Rock Stadium, donde además de ver All Stars pelear también podrán ver las batallas de Twisted Metal! ¡Esta vez veremos un clásico de toda la vida! ¡La típica lucha del bien contra el mal, que se intensifica cuando es una lucha interna entre tu bondad y tu maldad! ¡El primero en representación de la bondad, Cole!... ¡El segundo en representación de la maldad Evil Cole!

Evil Cole- Déjame adivinar, esto fue idea tuya

Cole- Para ser yo vaya que me conoces muy bien

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ambos subieron a la plataforma central y atacaron con sus amplificadores, pero acabaron empatados, luego ambos comenzaron a arrojarse rayos hasta que ambos se sobrecargaron, ambos fueron a toda velocidad y se atacaron mutuamente con sus hojas de Gigavatios pero también quedaron empatados

Polygonman- ¡Level 1 para ambos!

Toro- Esos 2 están igualados

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Lucy Kuo- Ya verán como Cole gana

Raiden- Kratos ¿Me invitas tus palomitas?

Kratos- ¡No! ¡Son mías!

Y en la pelea

Cole- Esto es inútil, nuestros poderes son los mismos, ni siquiera nos hemos movido de la plataforma inicial

Evil Cole- Ya verás como yo conozco uno o 2 trucos que tu no

Evil Cole comenzó a atacar con sus poderes de fuego y Cole no pudo frenarlos

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Evil Cole- Creo que te humillare destruyéndote con mi level 3

Nix- Cole se ve genial usando mis poderes

Lucy Kuo- Te recuerdo que por culpa de tus poderes Cole está perdiendo

Raiden- ¿Seguro que no me invitas Kratos?

Kratos- Son mías he dicho

Kratos agarro todas y se las metió a la boca pero comenzó a atragantarse

Raiden- Por egoísta

Toro- Toma Raiden, yo si te invito

Mientras tanto en la pelea Cole nuevamente había salido volando

Cole- ¿Qué puedo hacer? Sus poderes de fuego son altamente destructivos, mis ataques de hielo no servirían y mis ataques eléctricos también puede usarlos ¿Qué debo hacer?

Y Cole vio cerca de él un Killer Bees, así que fue donde Evil Cole y comenzó a golpearlo con su amplificador mientras los Killer Bees le disparaban

Justo entonces la guardia carmesí apareció y el Baron Praxis salió en una pantalla

Praxis- Yo soy la cara de Villa Refugio

Cole se distrajo viéndolo y Evil Cole lo mando a volar de otro ataque de fuego

Evil Cole- Asi que te gusta jugar con armas, a mí también

Evil Cole agarro un escudo de gravedad

Cole- No te dejare usarlo

Cole disparo sus rayos pero no le hicieron nada a Evil

Evil Cole- Eh ganado todas mis batallas gracias a esta arma

Evil bombardeo a Cole con todo tipo de ataques tanto eléctricos como de fuego, entonces los turbo cañones de la guardia carmesí dispararon y aunque no le hicieron nada a Evil Cole, a Cole sí que lo lastimaron, entonces Cole encontró un objeto

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Evil Cole ya no tenía su escudo pero si tenía su level 3, sin embargo cuando estaba por usarlo un montón de cuervos lo atacaron y lo devolvieron al nivel 2, era Cole que había usado un Murder of Crows

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Cole uso su level 2 lanzando un montón de hielo y como Evil estaba con los cuervos no pudo esquivarlo

Cole y Evil aparecieron en el mundo real

Raiden- Ya aparecieron, vamos por Evil

Kratos seguía atorado con las palomitas pero trago y fue con los demás

Evil se levantó y vio a Raiden apuntándolo con su espada eléctrica, a Kratos apuntándolo con sus Atenea Swords, a Sackboy apuntándolo con unos guantes de metal, Toro con un pescado Lucy y Nix preparando sus poderes de hielo y de fuego

Evil Cole- No es necesario

Raiden- ¿A qué te refieres?

Evil Cole- Ya descubrí lo fuertes que pueden ser cuando se lo proponen y decidí que me conviene más ser su amigo que su enemigo

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

Evil Cole- Si, prometo no portarme mal mientras este fuera de mi mundo

Nix- Genial, Evil Cole sigue siendo Cole en el fondo

Toro- Muy en el fondo

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm (Otro caso resuelto por el gran detective Sherlock Sackboy)

Sackboy se quitó su traje de Sherlock

Cole- Bueno ahora todos estamos en paz

Una puerta brillante apareció

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Toro- Esta vez seguro que esa puerta me llevara a mi mundo, vamos nya

Kratos- Raiden, Evil ¿No vienen?

Evil Cole- Lo siento amigos me quedare, me parece interesante conocerme a mí mismo

Raiden- Yo también me quedare, al menos hasta que se resuelva esto de los All Stars

Cole- Si, así como ustedes son el trio poderos, nosotros podemos ser el trio eléctrico

Kratos- Bueno, entonces creo que nos veremos luego

Cole- Adiós amigos, los extrañare

Toro- ¿Seguro que podrán con Evil?

Nix- Yo me comprometo a cuidarlo y evitar que se porte mal

Así los All Stars se despidieron y el trio poderoso se fue a otro mundo

Lucy Kuo- Bueno ahora…

Pero Zeke apareció

Zeke- Los estuve buscando por todo New Marrais, gracias por esperarme

Cole- Lo siento Zeke ¿Qué paso?

Zeke- ¿Recuerdas a nuestro amigo John White? Te estaba buscando Cole

John- Cole, te estuve buscando

Evil Cole- Eh Cole

Cole- ¿Qué ocurre?

Evil Cole- John White es… la Bestia

Todos- O.O

John- Te estuve buscando Cole

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio el trio poderoso llegara a un lugar donde por fin podrá hacer lo que siempre quiso, comer, pero al desatar el caos que desatan naturalmente, Toro y Kratos son llevados a la cárcel, ahora Sackboy deberá buscar la ayuda de una banda de ladrones para salvar a sus amigos ¿Podrán salir de prisión? ¿Qué poderes oculta Toro? ¿Por qué el trio poderoso siempre se mete en estos problemas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Prisioneros en Paris, Forma Ninja"

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Dante

Especie: Mitad demonio mitad humano

Rival: Nariko

Símbolo: Espada Rebelion

Residencia: Limbo City

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Nacido de la unión de un humano y un demonio, Dante aprovecha los poderes sobrehumanos otorgados por su herencia sobrenatural para luchar contra las fuerzas demoniacas que amenazan a la humanidad. Es hijo del demonio Sparda, quien se apiado de los humanos y los defendió de los demás demonios, Dante utiliza una gran cantidad de armas, incluyendo sus pistolas gemelas, "Ebony and Ivory", así como su espada, "rebelión", para acabar a sus enemigos.

Primera aparición: Devil May Cry

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: DMC Devil May Cry

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo, ahora a ver cómo se las arreglan con la bestia xD<p>

Por ultimo agradezco los reviews de:

Lucarioks: Jaja creo que fui muy malo con el pobre Zeke

Pablo: Muchas gracias amigo, espero algún día llegar a ser así jeje, a Phoenix Wrigth lo había considerado pues sus juegos son de lo mejor, pero no le encuentro ataques como para luchar junto a los héroes, ya que es un humano normal, no usa armas y no pelea, pero en fin intentare al menos ponerlo como cameo

Bueno gracias a todos mis lectores por leer mis fics, los veré en el siguiente cap


	8. Prisioneros en Paris

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Y aquí está el octavo capítulo, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8- Prisioneros en Paris, Forma Ninja<p>

Luego de esa pequeña aventura en New Marrais, el trio poderoso había llegado a otro mundo, y no se necesitaba ser local para saber dónde estaban, la gigantesca torre Eiffel delataba el nombre del lugar, estaban en Paris, pero en un Paris algo extraño, ya que estaba habitado por animales civilizados, pero no por eso dejaba de ser Paris, la ciudad del amor y la comida, esto último era lo que más emocionaba a los All Stars "La ciudad de la comida" Por fin podrían comer algo no creado por Sackboy. Así que fueron en busca de un restaurante pero la "Gente" de la ciudad veían a Kratos y a Sackboy como 2 bichos raros y aunque Toro era un animal no traía ropa, así que llamaban bastante la atención

Kratos- ¿Por qué todos nos miran así?

Toro- No deben estar acostumbrados a tener visitantes de otros mundos nya

Kratos- Miren, un restaurante

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmmmm

El trio poderoso entro al restaurante y todos salieron corriendo aterrados

Vendedor- ¡Por favor no me maten! ¡Hare lo que quieran pero no me maten!

Toro- Y a este que bicho le pico

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm mmm

Vendedor- ¡Tengo una esposa y 3 hijos! ¡No me maten!

Kratos- Oye solo queremos comer algo

Pero la puerta se rompió y entro la policía

-¡Alto ahí! Soy la agente Carmelita Fox y ustedes 3… Lo que sean, quedan arrestados

Kratos- ¡Ningún mortal arrestara al fantasma de Esparta! Agradezcan que muero de hambre o sentirían mi furia

Toro- ¿Podemos comer antes de que nos arresten?

Carmelita- ¡No! ¡Ustedes causaron desorden público y 2 de ustedes están desnudos!

Sackboy se puso un traje de Fat Princess

Carmelita- Uno… uno de ustedes está desnudo

Kratos- ¡Nunca nos llevaran! ¡Necesitaran más de mil hombres para luchar contra el trio poderoso!

Carmelita- Traigan refuerzos, quiero mil un hombres listos para atrapar a estos payasos

Toro- ¡Kratos! Lo estás empeorando… un minuto ¿Nos insultó?

Sackboy se enojó porque lo insultaron y creo un cañón que le triplicaba el tamaño

Narrador LBP- Vean de lo que es capaz la creatividad

Sackboy disparo a Carmelita que salió volando, y enojada solo alcanzo a decir una palabra

Carmelita- ¡Ataquen!

Todos los mil y un policías comenzaron a disparar, pero Sackboy creo un escudo y protegió a los All Stars

Kratos- Este es el plan…

Toro- Mira nya

2 nubes se acercaban, una tenía el símbolo del Olimpus y otra el símbolo de la Playstation

Kratos- Oh no, ahora no

Kratos y Toro fueron llamados a otra batalla

Sackboy- Mmm mmm, mmmmm mmmm mmm (Oh no, ahora estoy solo)

Narrador LBP- Pero Sackboy si tú no estás solo, yo estoy contigo

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mmmmm (Tu ni siquiera existes)

Narrador LBP- Si así me tratan yo me largo

Todos los policías veían extrañados la escena

Carmelita- ¡¿Esperan una invitación?! ¡Ataquen!

Mientras tanto en la Villa Sandover

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars lucharan en Sandover, del viejo mundo! ¡Esta batalla será entre 2 de los All Stars más representativos! ¡El primero con el símbolo del Olimpus!... ¡Kratos, el God of War!... ¡El segundo con el símbolo de la Playstation!... ¡Toro, el Sonycat!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro fue corriendo a dar el primer ataque, y comenzó a golpear a Kratos al estilo de Virtua Fighter, pero Kratos saco la cabeza de Helios y paralizo al gato para después hacerle un combo de espadazos que lo saco volando hasta la casa de Samos

Kratos- Ya te lo dije Toro, usa tus ataques especiales

Toro- ¡Que no sé qué especiales tengo!

Toro fue a darle una patada a Kratos pero él se elevó con las Alas de Ícaro a una plataforma cercana, agarro un Sackbot y se lo arrojo a Toro

Toro- ¡Quítenme esta cosa nya!

Kratos- Lo siento Toro, eso no es todo

Kratos le arrojo un murder of crows y ahora Toro estaba siendo atacado por un robotito y un montón de cuervos

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- Kratos, cuando salga de aquí te juro que te voy a…

Kratos- ¿Por qué no sales con tus poderes especiales?

Toro- ¿Qué poderes especiales?

Kratos- ¡Estos!

Kratos fue corriendo hacia Toro con una lanza y un escudo y lo mando a volar contra el agua

Toro- Al menos ya me libre de los cuervos

Pero Toro vio al lado suyo a un Lucker Shark enfadado

Toro- ¡Nya!

Kratos- Y por eso no me gusta esta arena de batalla

Mientras tanto un montón de policías perseguían a Sackboy que les arrojaba cualquier cosa que creaba, pero Carmelita Fox se puso en frente

Carmelita- Hasta aquí llegaste pequeño

Sackboy creo una bola de mermelada y se la lanzo a carmelita

Carmelita- Has cometido tu último error

Carmelita disparo a Sackboy pero él se cubrió con un Pad de revote que le revoto todas las balas de vuelta a Carmelita, pero la oficial las esquivo y fue a darle una patada a Sackboy, el Sackperson se cubrió con su Pad y Carmelita salió volando y callo justo encima de un Panel eléctrico que Sackboy había creado

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmm (Es mi oportunidad de escapar)

Sackboy salió volando con su con su Jet Pack pero se chocó contra el techo y cayó al suelo, donde un grupo de policías lo rodeaban y Carmelita quería venganza

Carmelita- ¿Ahora te rindes?

Sackboy solo sonrió y abrió su Pop It, luego selecciono una opción que no les iba a gustar a los policías

Mientras tanto en la Villa Sandover

Toro- ¡Ahhh!

Kratos arrojo a Toro al centro del escenario y los golfistas le comenzaron a hacer llover un montón de pelotas

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Kratos- Toro, usa tus especiales

Toro- ¿Cuántas veces más quieres que te lo diga? No tengo

Kratos- Pues estas dado una pésima batalla, yo ya tengo el level 2 y tú no tienes nada

Toro- Te puedo atacar desde el aire

Toro salto e intento patear a Kratos, pero él lo desvió con sus Celtus de Nemea

Toro- Si no te doy desde arriba, lo hare desde abajo

Toro fue corriendo a embestir a Kratos, pero él lo paralizo con su cabeza de Helios y luego lo golpeo con sus armas Espartanas

Kratos- ¿Vez? Los poderes especiales son importantes, tienes hasta que cargue mi level 3 para derrotarme o sino perderás la batalla

Toro- Estoy perdido

Y en Paris…

Policías- ¡Auxilio!

Carmelita- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar que es esto?!

Narrador LBP- Con mucho gusto señorita, es el cursor Pop It, con el cursor Pop It tú puedes seleccionar cualquier objeto en tu entorno y controlarlo, cambiar su tamaño, agitarlo en el aire o golpearlo contra el piso, es otra de las ventajas de tu creatividad

Así era, Sackboy tenía con su Cursor Pop It a unos 20 policías, Carmelita incluida, y se divertía girándolos, agitándolos, golpeándolos contra el piso y las paredes, cambiándoles el tamaño y hasta poniéndoles pegatinas

Carmelita- ¡Toda la policía de Paris entrara ahora mismo! ¡No saldrás de aquí con vida!

Sackboy- Mm mmm, mmmmmm mm mmmmm (Que mal, mejor me largo)

Sackboy creo uno de sus Checkpoints, lo abrió se despidió, entro y el Checkpoint desapareció

En la batalla Kratos le disparaba flechas a Toro que apenas podía esquivarlas

Toro- Si tan solo pudiera cargar mi level 1

Kratos- ¿Cuándo piensas usar tus poderes especiales?

Toro- ¡Ya te dije que no tengo!

Pero los golfistas ya estaban volviendo a arrojar sus pelotas sobre Toro que no tuvo otra opción que tirarse al agua para esquivarlo

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Ese tiburón otra vez!

Kratos- Genial estoy a un golpe de cargar mi level 3

Toro- ¡Kratos!

Toro salió del agua y una manta apareció cubriéndolo

Kratos- ¿Y eso?

Un montos de shurikens salieron de la manta directo hacia Kratos, acto seguido Kratos vio a Toro con un traje distinto

Toro- ¡Nya!

Kratos- ¿Eso fue un especial?

Toro- ¡Ven aquí!

Toro atrajo a Kratos con una cadena de langostas y lo saco volando al aire con sus estrellas Torobi, Kratos intento darle un espadazo pero Toro lo evadió y lanzo shurikens, luego fue contra Kratos a toda velocidad montado en huesos de pescado y saco volando a Kratos hasta el agua, mientras Kratos escapaba del Lucker Shark, Toro agarro un fusión bomb

Kratos apenas logro salir del agua

Kratos creo que voy a tener que usar mi level 2, prepárate Toro

Pero el gato le arrojo la fusión Bomb y mientras le explotaba a Kratos, el gato se acercó y le dio a Kratos con sus estrellas Torobi, Kratos aprovecho que estaba cerca y uso su level 2 creando un fuerte ataque con su espada que destruiría cualquier cosa cercana, pero Toro entro a un portal y lo esquivo, luego Kratos acabo su súper y Toro fue a toda velocidad en los huesos de pescado

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- Ah no, no me vencerás

Kratos fue corriendo hacia Toro, pero el gato desapareció en un portal y apareció justo atrás de Kratos, uso su level 1 y Kuro apareció arrojándolo hacia Kratos con una gran patada, de esta forma Toro gano el combate

Kratos y Toro aparecieron en el mundo real

Kratos- ¿Qué fue eso?

Toro- No tengo idea nya, pero te deja exhausto

Toro se desmayo

Kratos- Ahora que lo pienso también estoy exhausto

Kratos se desmayo

Carmelita- Arresten a esos 2

Mientras tanto

Policía 1- Creo que la bolsa esa se metió a ese callejón

Policía 2- Vamos por él

Los policías entraron y vieron a Sackboy con un traje de Cole McGrath

Policía 3- Lo siento señor ¿De casualidad no ha visto una bolsa viviente?

Sackboy- Mmmm

Sackboy apunto a otro lado y todos los policías lo siguieron

Sackboy vio que se llevaron a sus amigos a la cárcel, así que comenzó a caminar intentando pensar alguna forma de sacarlos, así que llego a una conclusión, necesitaría ayuda de cualquier All Star que viva en este mundo, pero no sabía cómo encontrarlo, hasta que vio un cartel de se busca con las fotos de una tortuga, un mapache y un hipopótamo

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmmm

Aunque Sackboy no conocía a la tortuga y al hipopótamo, si reconocía al mapache y lo recordaba bien ya que era un All Star y había derrotado a sus amigos, ahora Sackboy sabía a quién buscar ya que el cartel decía que era un ladrón llamado Sly Cooper

Sackboy creo su Jetpack y comenzó a volar por todo Paris en busca de Sly

Mientras tanto en uno de los techos de Paris, la banda Cooper planeaba su siguiente robo

Sly- Muy bien amigos, ambos conocen el plan verdad

Bently- Por supuesto Sly, yo mismo lo invente

Murray- Yo no me acuerdo Sly

Sly- Bueno Murray es simple, Bently usara alguno de sus artefactos para causar una distracción afuera del museo, luego yo entrare sigilosamente y sacare el diamante, finalmente tú llegaras en el vehículo y nos sacaras de ahí

Murray- Ya entendí Sly

Sly- Bueno, en ese caso pongámonos en marcha

Bently- Un segundo Sly

Murray- ¿Qué ocurre?

Bently- Algo se acerca por los aires a gran velocidad

Murray- ¿Un OVNI?

Bently- ¡No! Eso es ridículo

Sly- Entonces ¿Qué es?

Bently- Parece un saco de arena humanoide volando en un JetPack

Murray- Y decías que el OVNI era ridículo

Bently- Estoy hablando enserio

Sly- Bently amigo, esas criaturas no existen

Bently- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y se dirige hacia nosotros! ¡Sly corre!

Bently comenzó a escapar lo más rápido que podía

Murray- ¡Ataque alienígena! ¡Ataque alienígena! ¡Cúbranse todos!

Murray también comenzó a correr desesperado

Sly- Basta amigos, no existe tal cosa como aliens o sacos de arena vivientes, cálmense

Pero lo que volaba hacia ellos era Sackboy y se estrelló contra Sly

Narrador LBP- Y Sackboy debe practicar sus aterrizajes

Sackboy y Sly se levantaron, y Murray y Bently los veían confundidos

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmm

Sly- ¿Qué es eso?

Murray- ¡El alíen!

Sackboy se ofendió por Murray, creo un puño gigante con el que golpeo a Murray

Murray- Creo que no viene en son de paz

Sackboy se paró enfrente de Sly

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmm mmmmm

Bently- Creo que quiere hablar contigo Sly

Sly- Bien ¿Qué necesitas amiguito?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmmmmmmmm mm mm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm m mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm m mmmmmmmmm mmmm mmm m mm mmmmmm

Sly- Oye más despacio

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sly- Aha

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm

Sly- Aha

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sly- Aha

Murray y Bently los miraban confundidos

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmm mm mmmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mm mmmm

Sly- Pues mucho no le entendí

Murray y Bently- ¡Sly!

Sackboy comenzó a hacer gestos de fastidio, pues nadie lo podía entender, pero se le ocurrió una idea, creo una flecha apuntando su muñeca y mostrando su reloj Battle Royale

Sly- Un minuto… no puedo creerlo, es un reloj Battle Royale… entonces… tu… eres… un… ¡Playstation All Star!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm

Sly le mostro su reloj

Murray- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sly?

Bently- ¿Un Playstation All Star?... ¿Qué demonios es un Playstation All Star y por qué tienes un reloj como el de el?

Sly- Bueno digamos que hay algo que no les eh contado

Bently- Escúpelo de una vez Sly

Murray- Si, cuéntanos todo

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmm mmmm?

Sly- Bueno ocurre que…

2 nubes aparecieron una con el símbolo del árbol de las ideas y otra con el símbolo de la banda Cooper, lanzaron sus rayos y Sly y Sackboy desaparecieron

Murray- ¡Sly!

Bently- Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars van a luchar en Paris, la ciudad del amor y la comida… Espera ¿Eso no lo habían dicho al principio del capítulo?! ¡Bueno, en fin, los All Stars que van a luchar hoy son de lo más carismáticos y coloridos, veremos la pelea entre las grandes ideas y los hurtos! ¡El primero con el símbolo de su banda, cuiden sus bolsillos!... ¡Sly Cooper!... ¡El segundo con el símbolo del árbol de las ideas, creacosas por excelencia, el All Star más tierno jamás creado!... ¡Sackboy!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sly- Así que de verdad eras un Playstation All Star eh amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sly- Aunque hablas tan raro que no te entiendo nada

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm

Sly- Bueno comencemos

Sackboy cargo su JetPack y fue contra Sly, quien con una bomba de humo lo evito, luego Sly comenzó a darle a Sackboy montón de golpes seguidos, pero el Sackperson creo un pad de rebote que arrojo a Sly contra una terraza

Sly- Nada mal amigo, pero dime ¿Qué te parece este truco?

Sly se había vuelto invisible y Sackboy estaba desconcertado, luego Sackboy vio al lado suyo un barril

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm?

Sly salió del barril y este le exploto a Sackboy encima

Sackboy creo un Checkpoint

Sly- Esa cosa no me hizo nada

Sackboy le disparo a Sly con su tartinador, Sly le arrojo a Sackboy un reloj y este lo esquivo con su JetPack, pero Sly dio un gran salto y ambos All Stars quedaron en las plataformas de arriba

Sly- Oye… ¿Sackboy verdad? ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sly- ¿Podemos no usa los supe en esta batalla?

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm?

Sly- Es que esos super involucran a mis amigos y ellos no saben que soy un All Star

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Sackboy asintió con la cabeza

Sly- Genial, entonces gana el que le haga un level 2 a su oponente, continuemos la batalla

Sly se hizo invisible nuevamente, pero Sackboy creo una pistola de aire para protegerse y revelo donde estaba Sly así que le comenzó a disparar con su tartinador, Sly uso una bomba de humo y apareció atrás de Sackboy donde se metió debajo de un barril y… ¡bum! Otra explosión mando a Sackboy al suelo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy se levantó rápidamente y disparo con su tartinador, Sly salto y cayo contra Sackboy desprendiendo electricidad a su alrededor y volvió a entrar al barril pero cuando iba a explotar Sackboy desapareció y apareció en el Checkpoint que había creado antes, desde ahí comenzó a arrojarle bolas de mermelada a Sly

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sly- Veo que tú también tienes trucos bajo la manga

Sly intento hacerse invisible pero Sackboy seguía lanzando bolas de mermelada

Entonces, un ser malévolo gigante se apareció en Paris y comenzó a absorberlo todo

Sly- ¿Qué es eso?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm, mm mmmmm, mmm mm mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm (Es el Negativitron, un minuto, creo que podría usarlo como ventaja)

Sackboy fue rápidamente hacia Sly y lo dejo atrapado en una telaraña

Sly- Pero ¿Qué haces?

Sly vio que el Negativitron venia hacia el tragándoselo todo a su paso, y él no se podía mover por culpa de Sackboy

Sly- ¡Sackboy! ¡Sácame de aquí ahora!

Sackboy- Mmmmm

El Negativitron se tragó al pobre Sly, y mientras lo masticaba Sackboy se agarraba todas las AP que Sly dejaba, luego el Negativitron escupió al pobre ladrón

Sly- Ahora veras Sackboy

Sly fue hacia Sackboy cargado de electricidad y aunque logro llegar Sackboy creo un Pad de rebote en frente suyo, por lo que Sly reboto hasta arriba, pero el astuto mapache en lugar de caer estrepitosamente comenzó a caer con un paracaídas

Sly- ¿Qué le dices a esto?

Sackboy saco su gancho de agarre y con el agarro al mapache y fue hacia el con un poderoso ataque, acto seguido lo golpeo con su JetPack, pero Sly dejo electricidad en el aire, provocando que Sackboy se electrocute y de un golpe lo arrojo al piso, ahí comenzó a golpearlo con su bastón, pero Sackboy creo una pegatina de un yunque y se la arrojo a Sly

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sly rápidamente se metió al barril y lo hizo explotar nuevamente contra el Sackperson, alejándolo, acto seguido se hizo invisible

Sackboy podía ganar la batalla con su level 2 pero antes tenía que descubrir donde estaba Sly, mientras que Sly pensaba en alguna forma de cargar su level 2 y vencer a Sackboy, entonces Sly vio una cabeza de medusa en una de las plataformas, con ella podría paralizar a Sackboy y tendría alguna oportunidad de ganar, Sly fue rápida y sigilosamente llego a la plataforma y agarro el ítem

Sly- ¡Artilugio practico!

Pero Sly vio hacia arriba, el Negativitron estaba ahí y comenzó a disparar barras rosadas en contra de Sly, entonces Sackboy vio como Sly estaba siendo bombardeado por el Negativitron

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmm (Nunca creí que me alegraría de ver al Negativitron)

Sackboy uso su level 2 creando un montón de carbón ardiente y lo puso encima de Sly que seguía siendo atacado por el Negativitron, así Sackboy gano el combate

Sackboy y Sly regresaron al mundo real

Sly- Esa batalla fue excelente, eres muy fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeño Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Sly- Solo te falta usar un poco los puños

Murray- ¡Sly! ¿Qué fue eso?

Sly- Lo que pasa es…

Bently- Nos debes una explicación Sly

Sly les explico a su banda de ladrones el significado de ser un All Star, de las otras dimensiones y de que peleaban obligados por un ser poderoso llamado Polygonman, y tuvo que repetirlo varias veces para que Murray le entienda

Mientras tanto en una celda en Paris, Toro y Kratos tenían una pregunta en mente

Kratos- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- Ya te dije que no se nya

Kratos- No sabía que conocías esa clase de ataques especiales

Toro- Yo tampoco nya

Kratos- ¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?

Toro- No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que tenía ataques especiales, a lo mucho sacaba Hadokens en Street Fighter X Tekken

Kratos- ¿Apareciste en Street Fighter X Tekken?

Toro- Increíble pero cierto, solo para la versión de Play 3

Kratos- Yo aparezco en Mortal Kombat 9 y en Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny

Toro- No cambies de tema nya

Kratos- Cierto ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- ¡Ya te dije que no se nya! Sentí como si cambiara de forma, era como si fuera un ninja

Kratos- ¿Cómo Naruto?

Toro- No, yo diría que más bien como Sub Zero o Scorpion

Kratos- Vaya y… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- ¡Que ya te dije que no se nya!

Mientras

Sly- Bueno Sackboy ¿Por qué nos trajiste al techo de la estación de policía?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Bently- ¿Ahora qué dice?

Sackboy comenzó a hacer señales con sus manos

Murray- ¡Charadas! ¡Adoro ese juego! A ver cuál es la palabra… ¿Ahorrarse?

Sackboy negó

Sly- ¿Robar?

Sackboy negó

Murray- ¿Comer?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Murray- ¿Nadar?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Murray- ¿Invadir?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Murray- ¿Farrear?

Sly- ¿Robar?

Sackboy negó todas

Bently- ¡No sean tontos! ¡La palabra es rescatar!

Sackboy asintió

Murray- Rescatar a… ¿Quién?

Sackboy se puso un traje de Kratos

Sly- Claro, el espartano calvo

Sackboy se puso un traje de Toro

Sly- El gato nudista

Sackboy asintió

Sly- ¿Ellos están ahí encerrados y quieres que los salvemos?

Sackboy asintió

Sly- Haberlo dicho antes

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm?

Sly- Tengo un plan en mente, y es tan buen plan que no puede fallar

5 minutos después

Bently- ¿No puede fallar eh?

Sly- Lo siento

Bently- La próxima déjame a mí los planes

El plan había fracasado y ahora Sackboy y la banda Cooper estaban encerrados junto a Toro y Kratos

Toro- Bueno Sackboy, la intención era buena nya

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que fue a buscar un All Star que nos ayude a escapar, pero no le resulto tan bien

Kratos- ¿Oye Toro?

Toro- Nya

Kratos- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Toro- ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé nya!

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto "¿Hacer que?"

Kratos- ¿Qué acaso no viste la pelea?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que estaba demasiado ocupado huyendo de la policía

Kratos- Bueno, veras Toro mostro que tiene habilidades especiales

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmmm? (¿El Hadoken?)

Toro- ¡No! Veras, me transforme en un ninja

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (Jajajajajjajajajjajajajajjajajaajajajajajjajajajajajaajajajjajajajajjajajaa)

Toro- ¡No te rías nya! ¡Hablo enserio!

Sly- Extrañas habilidades tuyas

Bently- ¿Forma ninja? Concuerda con la leyenda

Todos- ¿Qué leyenda? (¿Mm mmmmm?)

Bently- Viene de una tierra lejana, es de como un gato elegido podría adquirir 3 formas de distintos estilos de lucha, una era de un maestro de artes marciales, un ágil y veloz ninja o la más poderosa que era de un poderoso Oni

Sly- Podemos usar eso para salir de aquí

Kratos- Que buena idea ¿Tu qué opinas Sackboy?

Pero Sackboy no estaba

Toro- ¿Sackboy?

Murray- Vino una nubecita y se lo llevo hace un momento

Entonces todos los All Stars vieron sus relojes Battle Royale, habría una batalla

Mientras tanto en un paisaje bastante colorido

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en la Franzea, el mundo de los famosos aunque algo raros Loco Roco! ¡La lucha de hoy enfrentara a el mundo de los sueños con el mundo del espionaje, una batalla entre los clásicos agentes secretos contra el mundo tierno de las ideas de los niños!... ¡Primero el nuevo intento de mascota de playstation, el héroe de todas las ideas que te puedas inventar, el único All Star capaz de crear lo que se le dé la gana, el sujeto al que no quieres insultar! ¡Sackboy!... ¡Y el héroe del espionaje, el héroe de los amantes del sigilo, el héroe que remplaza a Solid Snake en este juego, el que está de local! ¡Raiden!

Raiden- ¡Yo no estoy de local! ¡¿Cómo podría ser local de un mundo tan raro como este?!

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Raiden- Está bien, pero que quede claro que no estoy de local

Sackboy comenzó a disparar a todo con su tartinador, Raiden fue corriendo hacia el pero Sackboy lo perjudico poniendo una pistola de viento en el camino, Raiden vio una granada erizo y se la arrojo a Sackboy quien recibió todo el impacto de un montón de espinas y quedo inmóvil por un momento, momento que Raiden aprovecho para darle de estocadas con su espada eléctrica, a Sackboy le afectaba bastante pues él era débil contra la electricidad así que rápidamente escapo en su JetPack y en pleno aire creo un Checkpoint, luego cayo directo al agua, al que por casualidad también es débil

Raiden veía confundido como Sackboy se ahogaba y luego Sackboy desapareció y apareció en el Checkpoit de donde le cayó encima a Raiden y lo ataco con su Pad de Rebote mandándolo a volar directo a la cabeza del Nyokki

Raiden- Lamento haber caído en tu cabeza amigo

El Nyokki solo veía a Raiden

Sackboy fue con su JetPack y choco contra Raiden, luego lo golpeo con un guante de box

Raiden- ¡Alto Sackboy! Espera un momento

Saackboy- ¿Mmm?

Raiden- No quiero pelear encima de este bicho raro

Sackboy vio que el piso en el que estaban tenía ojos

Sackboy asintió

Raiden- Que conste que no lo hago por que este sea mi mundo, ya que no lo es

Sackboy y Raiden fueron caminando hasta la otra esquina del escenario

Raiden- ¿Continuamos?

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy hizo que un Yunque le caiga encima a Raiden, pero Raiden no perdió su espíritu de lucha, salto hacia delante y corto con su espada, luego elevo a Sacboy hasta el cielo y comenzó a hacer un combo aéreo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Entonces Franzea se comenzó a abrir y apareció el Metal Gear Ray y les arrojo misiles a ambos All Stars, luego se fue a perseguir a Kulche

Raiden- Con razón decían que este era mi escenario

Sackboy aprovecho que ahora los misiles los habían distanciado y comenzó a arrojar bolas de mermelada, Raiden las cortaba con su espada

Raiden- ¿Crees que podrás vencerme con eso?

Pero Sackboy cambio al tartinador y las tartas eran un poco más duras que las bolas de mermelada así que Raiden no pudo cortarla y le dio de lleno

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Raiden corrió hacia Sackboy pero el agarro una guadaña Patapon y con ella creo un tornado que arrojo a Raiden contra la cabeza de Nyokki nuevamente

Raiden- Vaya otra vez, lo siento mucho mi pintoresco amigo

Entonces Raiden vio como Kulche aplastaba a Ray y lo derrotaba

Raiden- Creo que estas criaturas pueden ser ridículas pero me dieron un gran plan, que honor que este sea mi escenario

Sackboy esperaba que Raiden salga para golpearlo con su guadaña pero para sorpresa suya Raiden fue corriendo sobre las paredes

Raiden- No me vencerás Sackboy, no en mi escenario

Raiden cayó encima de Sackboy con su espada eh hizo su level 1 finalizando el combate

Sackboy apareció en el mundo real

Kratos- Sackboy ¿Estas bien?

Sackboy se desmayó del agotamiento (2 batallas en un día cansan)

Bently- Creo que Sackboy ya no podrá ayudarnos

Murray- ¿En que estábamos?

Kratos- En que usaremos los poderes extraños de Toro para salir de aquí

Toro- ¡Nya! No son extraños y no podemos usarlos porque no los controlo

Sly- Solo debes concentrarte, yo te enseñare, los ninjas y los ladrones no somos tan diferentes

Toro comenzó a concentrarse más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más y más

Kratos- ¿Cuánto más?

Después de muchos emoticons de concentración Toro se transformó a su forma ninja

Toro- Lo logre nya

Sly- Ahora has esto

Sly arrojo una bomba de humo y apareció afuera de las rejas

Bently- ¿Pudiste hacer eso todo el tiempo?

Sly- Si, pero quería ver que tan lejos llegaba el gatito

Toro- Entonces lo hare nya

Toro creo unos portales ninja y apareció del otro lado junto a Sly

Murray- Que bien, ahora me toca

Murray de un golpe destruyo la reja

Bently- ¡¿Pudiste hacer eso todo el tiempo?!

Kratos- Bueno vamos

Kratos cargo a Sackboy y todos comenzaron su escape

Los policías atacaron con todo, pero Sly luchaba contra ellos con su bastón Cooper y Toro luchaba lanzando shurikens con sus nuevos poderes ninja

Bently- Kratos ¿Por qué no peleas?

Kratos- Es que estoy cargando a Sackboy

Murray- Me pregunto si todos los All Stars serán así de raros

Bently- Yo me pregunto si soy el único personaje de este fic con algo de sentido común

Ahí estaba la salida pero Carmelita Fox lo bloqueaba

Carmelita- ¡Alto ahí delincuentes! ¡No dejare que escapes!

Toro- Nya, ahora que hacemos

Sly- Salgan

Sly fue y beso a Carmelita

Bently- Rápido salgamos de aquí

Kratos- ¿Esto ocurre a menudo?

Bently- Más de lo que te imaginas

Mientras Sly besaba a Carmelita el trio poderoso y la banda Cooper se subieron al Cooper Vooper y escaparon

Sly- Bueno, eso fue todo Carmelita, espero verte pronto

Sly se fue volando en un JetPack

Carmelita- ¡Sly! ¡Regresa aquí!

Algún rato después Sly llego con su banda de ladrones y los otros All Stars

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- Volviste nya

Kratos- Creí que te quedarías encerrado

Bently- Yo les dije que saldría

Sly- Y traje algo que les gustara

Sly saco varios envases de comida francesa

El trio poderoso la vio y festejo

Sly- Eso si la comida es robada pero…

El trio poderoso ya se la estaba devorando, a estas alturas les daba igual si era comida del basurero

Entonces apareció una puerta brillante

Toro- Bueno, creo que ya nos tenemos que ir nya

Sly- Adiós amigos, les prometo que en la siguiente batalla los derrotare

Kratos- Ya lo veremos amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Bently- Adiós, vuelvan a Paris cuando quieran

Murray- Si, se pueden unir a la banda

El trio poderoso cruzo la puerta para ir a Toro World (Aunque su autor es tan malo que los llevara a otro mundo)

Mientras tanto

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

-Jefe ¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?

Polygonman- Jajajaja creo que ya es hora de que ustedes 4 salgan afuera y me capturen uno o dos All Star

-Entendido jefe

Polygonman- Sacarlos a ustedes de sus mundos y borrarles sus recuerdos para que me obedezcan y sean malvados fue una de mis mejores ideas jajajajajajaja

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio El trio poderoso acabara en un lugar bastante húmedo y tenebroso y Kratos escuchara una voz en el aire que intentara matarlos, además se re encontraran con viejos "amigos" y conocerán un All Star de lo más curioso, pero mientras lo hacen los aliados de Polygonman comenzaran a hacer de las suyas ¿Quién es la voz del aire? ¿Con quién se encontrara el trio poderoso? ¿Quiénes eran esos 4 sujetos misteriosos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Creación o Destrucción"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Plum "Fat Princess"

Especie: Humana

Rival: Evil Cole

Símbolo: Pastel

Residencia: Titania

Estado Civil: Soltera

Biografía: La soberana del reino de Titania, la princesa Plum, más conocida como Fat Princess es una persona bastante alegre y justa, cuyo amor por los pasteles la han metido en más de un problema, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa cuando de pastel se trata, siendo que en más de una ocasión se vio que su amor por su pueblo era casi, pero no del todo tan grande como su amor a los pasteles

A pesar de ser muy glotona y quitarle pasteles a algunos de sus aldeanos, es muy querida por su pueblo, tanto así que cuando los aldeanos azules la secuestran, su gente no duda en sacrificarse para salvar a su princesa, mantiene una rivalidad con la princesa Muffinton, la princesa del reino vecino de los azules, ya que a causa de su batalla por los pasteles envían a sus guardias a secuestrar a la princesa contraria, sin embargo cuando se trata de pasteles nadie detiene a Fat Princess y a sus Aldeanos

Primera aparición: Fat Princess

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Fat Princess: Fistful of Cake

* * *

><p>Y ahora voy a agradecer los reviews de:<p>

Pablo: Gracias por tu apoyo amigo, jaja los ataques de Phoenix Wrigth son geniales, algo improvisados, aunque no tanto como los de Frank West jeje

Lucarioks: Corvo es una gran idea, no lo había considerado pero es un gran personaje, quizás entre

Bueno, y ahora tengo un anuncio para todos los lectores que hayan leído "El Universo del Videojuego" Y estén esperando la secuela, ahora voy a hacer una pequeña encuesta, ¿Les gustaría que en el universo del videojuego 2 use el mismo formato de escritura que utilize en la primera parte, y que también eh usado en otros fic como este, megaman generaciones o la saga de vs mercer? O ¿Prefieren que cambie a algún otro formato?

Envíen sus respuestas por PM y según las respuestas el Universo del Videojuego cambiara su formato o lo conservara

Finalmente les anuncio que cada vez falta menos para que publique la secuela y en lo que respecta a personajes nuevos, más adelante voy a dar pistas de los futuros personajes, aunque ya les voy avisando que uno de los personajes nuevos será de la empresa Take Two Interactive

Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar reviews y mandar el formato que les gustaría por PM


	9. Creacion vs Destruccion

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos aquí está el siguiente capítulo, al final del cap anunciare cual será el formato de la secuela de "el universo del videojuego"

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9- Creación o Destrucción<p>

En el capítulo anterior el trio poderoso escapo de prisión, conocieron a Sly y Toro descubrió su potencial, pero este capítulo no comenzara con los 3 chiflados… digo el trio poderoso, sino que comenzara en Limbo City con Dante y Kat (DMC)

Dante- Bueno Kat, ya exterminamos más demonios

Kat (DMC)- Olvida los demonios, eres un Playstation All Star y todavía no sabemos lo que significa

Dante- Lo sabremos a su debido momento, además soy mitad ángel mitad demonio, quizá por eso soy un All Star

Kat (DMC)- Pero parece peligroso

Dante- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

Kat (DMC)- No te ilusiones

Pero eran observados por un anciano, una chica, un gato, un ingeniero y un minero

Minero- Ahí está, como odio a los All Stars

Chica- Si, pero Polygonman nos ordenó traerlo con vida

Ingeniero- Pero está acompañado por alguien

Anciano- Jojojo, tengo un plan

Dante y Kat (DMC) seguían caminando cuando la chica y el gato cayeron levitando desde el cielo en picada, y noquearon a Kat (DMC)

Dante- ¡Oh no! ¡Kat!

Dante saco su espada y cuando iba a atacar a la chica vio al anciano que se había vuelto gigante y comenzó a lanzar rayos

Dante- ¿Y de dónde salió este Santa Claus?

Pero se aparecieron el ingeniero y el minero con una nave espacial cada uno

Dante- Esto es malo

Y mientras tanto en una ciudad submarina conocida como Rapture, el trio poderoso caminaba hambriento, como de costumbre

Kratos- Oigan tengo hambre

Toro- ¿Cómo fue que acabamos en un cuchitril pantanoso como este nya?

Kratos- En otro intento de llevarte a tu mundo

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- La próxima antes de entrar a una puerta, nos aseguramos de que me lleve a casa

Kratos- Pero el fic perdería su gracia

Mientras discutían alguien los observaba con una cámara, era el magnate Andrew Ryan, el jefe de la ciudad

Ryan- ¿Pero qué bichos son esos? Deben ser agentes enviados por la nación de la superficie para apoderarse de mi ciudad ¡No se los permitiré!

El trio poderoso seguía caminando cuando se escuchó una voz por radio

Ryan- ¡Atención ustedes 3!

Kratos- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Ryan- ¡Yo!

Kratos- Ah, hola yo

Ryan- ¡No me llamo yo! ¡Me llamo Andrew Ryan y soy el líder de esta ciudad!

Toro- ¿Este basurero tiene líder?

Kratos- ¿Por qué el aire dice que se llama Andrew Ryan?

Ryan- ¡No soy el aire!

Kratos- Entonces ¿Por qué escucho tu voz y no te veo?

Ryan- ¡Estoy hablando por radio idiota!

Kratos- ¡Nadie me llama idiota! ¡Soy el fantasma de Esparta! ¡Muere aire!

Kratos comenzó a golpear al aire con su espada

Ryan- ¡Que no soy el aire!

Toro- Es que Kratos no sabe qué cosa es un radio

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm mmmm

Kratos- ¡Sal de donde estés y enfréntame cobarde!

Ryan- ¡Ya me hartaron!

Un montón de Splicers aparecieron y rodearon al trio poderoso

Ryan- ¡¿Han tenido diversión?! ¡Ahora van a aprender lo que realmente significa ser nuestro enemigo! ¡Se purgaran los parásitos!

Toro- ¿Somos enemigos?

Kratos- ¿Nos dijo parasitos?

Toro- Ose que insultaron a Sackboy

Kratos- Y eso significa que…

Toro y Kratos- Oh oh

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Cosas que un personaje de un juego infantil no debería decir

Sackboy estaba bastante enojado porque lo habían insultado, un Splicer lo noto e intento saltarle encima, pero Sackboy creo con su Pop It un Pad de Rebote y se cubrió con él, mandando a volar al Splicer, luego lo dejo en el piso y salto en él tan alto que esquivo a los Splicers y fue a buscar a Andrew Ryan para vengarse del insulto

Toro- Oh no, Sackboy se fue

Kratos- Debemos derrotar a estos demonios para alcanzarlo

Toro- Si nya

Kratos- Yo también quiero vengarme de Ryan, el tipo que habla por el aire

Toro- ¡Kratos! Debemos alcanzarlo para evitar que le pase cualquier cosa, estamos en un mundo desconocido

Kratos- Ah ¿Por eso era?

Toro- ¡Forma ninja!

Toro se transformó a su forma ninja y lanzo sus shurikens, Kratos en cambio los atacaba con la cabeza de helios, así derrotaron a los Splicers

Ryan- ¡Derrotaron a mis Splicers, pero esto no hace más que empezar! ¡Su única recompensa será un cuchillo en la espalda!

Kratos- A mí no me parece una gran recompensa

Toro- No seas tonto, nos está amenazado nya

-¡Auxilio!

Kratos- ¿De quién es ese grito?

Toro- Se me hace conocido nya

Y así era, 2 sujetos que Kratos y Toro conocían, venían corriendo aterrados, eran Nefarius y Lawrence

Toro- ¡Nya! Yo conozco a esos 2

Lawrence- Mire señor son los que estaban con Ratchet

Nefarius- ¡Por favor ayúdennos!

Kratos golpeo a Nefarius con las Celtus de Nemea

Toro y Lawrence- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kratos- Él es Andrew Ryan

Nefarius- ¡No lo soy!

Kratos- Pero la voz es la misma

Ryan- ¡No me confundas con ese!

Kratos- Da igual, es un villano

Toro- Si, pero no de este mundo ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Lawrence- Luego de que nos sacaron volando, fuimos tragados por una puerta que brillaba y aparecimos aquí, ya olvide cuanto tiempo estuvimos aquí

Nefarius- Y lo peor es que desde que llegamos hemos sido perseguidos por esa cosa

Toro- Y exactamente ¿Qué es "Esa cosa"?

-¡Grrrrrrrrrr!

Nefarius- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Esa cosa!

Kratos- Ah, esa cosa

Un sujeto alto con un taladro y un traje de buceo llego corriendo furioso

Nefarius y Lawrence- ¡Por favor sálvennos!

Ambos se escondieron atrás de Kratos

Ryan- ¡Por fin! ¡El Big Daddy! ¡Retíralos de mi propiedad o voy a quemar la tierra!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- ¿Y porque?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Ya entiendo, este par de idiotas acostumbran hacer cosas como esas

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Tu descuida, estos 2 son a la mar de débiles

Nefarius- Eh disculpa…

Kratos lo volvió a golpear con las Celtus de Nemea

Lawrence- ¿Y eso porque?

Kratos- ¿Cómo es que se atrevieron a atacar a su Little Sister?

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- A todo eso ¿Qué es una Little Sister?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Ah, es como tu hija y busca ADAM ¿Qué es ADAM?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Entiendo, debe ser muy importante en este mundo

Toro- Kratos ¿Le entiendes a esta cosa?

Kratos- Pues claro ¿Tu no?

Toro- ¡No! Pero si le entiendes quiere decir que…

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Oye amigo… Big Daddy ¿Verdad?... nos muestras tu muñeca

Big Daddy lo hizo y vieron un reloj Battle Royale

Toro y Kratos- ¡Es un All Star!

Y mientras tanto Sackboy caminaba en busca de Ryan, ya se había perdido y…

-¡Auxilio! ¡Mr B ayúdame!

Había una niña siendo perseguida por uno de esos Splicers

Narrador LBP- Los Sackboys son criaturas amables pero se enfadan al ver injusticias

La niña y el Splicer se detuvieron confundidos pues no sabían de donde venía esa voz

Niña- Pues no parece la voz de Ryan

Sackboy abrió el Pop It y selecciono el cursor Pop It

Narrador LBP- Con el cursor Pop It puedes controlar todo el espacio a tu alrededor

Sackboy selecciono al Splicer con su cursor y comenzó a elevarlo y golpearlo contra el suelo repetidas veces hasta que ya no podía moverse

Niña- Muchas gracias, soy una Little Sister pero… ¿Qué eres tú?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmmm

Little Sister- Tan rellenito y tan esponjoso

Sackboy creo con su Pop It un juego del avioncito

La Little Sister comenzó a jugar con Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm

Little Sister- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que sacar el ADAM!

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm mmmm?

La Little Sister comenzó a extraer ADAM del Splicer caído y Sackboy la vio asqueado

Narrador LBP- Escenas como estas arruinan la creatividad de Sackboy

Little Sister- Normalmente Mr Bubbles me está cuidando mientras busco ADAM, pero ya lleva un buen tiempo persiguiendo a 2 tontos que intentaron atacarme

Sackboy- Mmm

Little Sister- Oye ¿No quieres protegerme mientras busco ADAM? Después de todo eres mi nuevo amigo

Sackboy quería buscar a Ryan para darle una buena tunda, pero no podía dejar a una niña sola a su suerte en un mundo tan peligroso

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy asintió con su cabeza

Little Sister- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Mientras tanto Kratos, Big Daddy y Toro estaban sentados hablando, Nefarius y Lawrence estaban convertidos en piedra por la cabeza de medusa

Toro- ¿Y cuantas batallas has ganado?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrr

Toro- Ya no entendí

Kratos- Ja yo si

Nefarius- ¿Nos liberan?

Kratos- No molestes

Ryan- ¡Big Daddy! ¡¿Por qué no atacas?!

Kratos- ¡Cierto! ¡Tenía que buscar a Ryan y vengarme!

Toro- Lo que me recuerda, Big Daddy ¿No has visto a nuestro amigo Sackboy nya?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Toro- ¿Qué dijo?

Kratos- Qué no sabe dónde está Sackboy pero si donde esta Ryan

Toro- Pues andando

Ryan- ¡No por favor! ¡No los traigas!

Pero Big Daddy avanzo hacia el escondite de Ryan con Kratos y Toro siguiéndolo y cargando las estatuas de Nefarius y Lawrence

Ryan- ¿Ahora qué hago? Si esos 3 me encuentran me asesinan

Ryan vio una puerta que brillaba en medio del cuarto

Ryan- ¿Qué es esto?... Supongo que no tengo alternativa

Ryan la cruzo

Los All Stars llegaron

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Que raro, dice que aquí es

Toro- Pero está vacío

Lawrence- ¿Nos liberan?

Kratos- ¡No!

-Por aquí, por aquí está el señor Ryan

Todos vieron que Sackboy y la Little Sister estaban llegando, Sackboy había logrado convencer a la Little Sister para que lo lleve con Ryan

Little Sister- ¡Mr B!

Toro y Kratos- ¡Sackboy!

Pero no hubo tiempo de alegrarse pues Sackboy, Big Daddy y Little Sister desaparecieron

Lawrence- ¿Qué paso?

Nefarius- Se desvanecieron

Toro- Me parece que ya vi esto…

Kratos- En alguna otra parte…

All Stars- ¡Es una batalla rival!

Y en un lugar extraño aparecieron Sackboy, Big Daddy y Little Sister

Little Sister- ¿Dónde estamos Mr B?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (No lo sé)

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmmm mmm mmm (Una batalla rival tal vez)

Little Sister- No sé quién nos trajo aquí pero debe destruirlo Mr B

Sackboy entro en estado de tristeza

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm, mm mmmmmm m mmmmmm mmm mmm mmm mm mmmmmm (La destrucción nunca resuelve nada, la creación y creatividad son las que nos ayudaran)

Little Sister- Mira Mr B, este bicho me agrada, todavía ve la luz del sol

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Pero qué clase de bicho es ese)

Los ojos de Big Daddy se pusieron amarillos

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm, m mmmmm m mmmm mm mm mmmmm (Lo tengo, le enseñare el poder de la creación)

Sackboy creo una cuerda para que la Little Sister salte

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¿Qué tramara esta cosa?)

Little Sister- ¡Desafío! ¡Desafío! Solo uno ganara ¿Verdad Mr B?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Cuidado, no te acerques a esa cosa)

La Little Sister comenzó a saltar con Sackboy

Little Sister- ¡Salta! ¡Salta! Nadie tiene que salir herido, a menos que se pierda un salto

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Aléjate de eso)

La Little Sister acabo de saltar y fue a abrazar a Sackboy

Little Sister- Es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de él, está lleno de mimos Mr B ¿Puedo quedármelo?

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr! (¡Jamás!)

Little Sister- ¡Pero él es mi nuevo amigo! ¡No me importa lo que digas!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm mmmm m m mmm m mmmm mmmm m mmm mm mmmm mmm m mmm ¡Mm m mmmm! (Creo que el grandote quiere enseñarle a la niña a destruir cosa y evitar que le enseñe sobre la creación ¡No lo permitiré!)

Sackboy y la Little Sister le estaban haciendo un berrinche a Big Daddy

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Te dije que sueltes a esa cosa)

Little Sister- ¡Mr B nunca nos separara!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Aléjate de él puede ser peligroso)

Little Sister- Vuelve a los pantanos de donde saliste, ya no te necesito Mr B

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Voy a asesinar a ese enano)

Los ojos de Big Daddy se pusieron rojos

Sackboy- Mmm m mmmm m mmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmm mmmmmmmm (Voy a enseñarle a este grandulón que la creación supera a la destrucción)

Sackboy entro en estado de enojado

Little Sister- Esto se va poner feo

La Little Sister se fue a refugiar mientras Sackboy y Big Daddy se preparaban para luchar entre si

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Big Daddy comenzó corriendo hacia Sackboy pero el Sackperson lo detuvo creando un panel eléctrico, Big Daddy estaba sorprendido pues ese objeto había salido de la nada

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¿Qué fue eso?)

Pero antes de que pueda hacer nada Sackboy creo un tartinador y comenzó a dispararle a Big Daddy pasteles que lo mandaron a volar, el pobre Big Daddy no podía ni moverse por los pastelazos seguidos

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Big Daddy fue y con una embestida aguanto los pasteles y logro llegar enfrente de Sackboy, al cual tumbo al piso de un cocacho, luego puso su taladro al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo repetidas veces hasta que mando a volar a Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mm mm mmmm (Este tipo es un bestia)

Big Daddy venia corriendo con su taladro pero Sackboy creo un pad de revote y con el salto, al tocarlo el Big Daddy también salto, pero en el aire Sackboy lo golpeo con su Jet Pack, ni bien aterrizo Sackboy creo un checkpoint, Big Daddy intento ir hacia el pero Sackboy lo detuvo con su pistola de aire y luego comenzó a arrojarle bolas de mermelada

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sackboy rápidamente uso su level 2 creando un montón de carbones ardiendo y arrojándoselos al Big Daddy que perdió una vida

Sackboy- Mmmmm m mmmmm m (Creación 1 destrucción 0)

Pero Big Daddy reapareció

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Aun no eh acabado contigo)

El Big Daddy fue y le dio a Sackboy otro potente cocacho

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm (Esta batalla es un dolor de cabeza)

El Big Daddy intento darle a Sackboy con su taladro pero el Sackperson desapareció y apareció en el Checkpoint desde donde ataco a Big Daddy con su tartinador

El Big Daddy se acercó para darle otro cocacho, pero Sackboy rápidamente creo un yunque encima de Big Daddy

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

El Big Daddy se paró e intento atacar con su taladro pero Sackboy se cubrió con un Pad de Revote y mando a volar al Big Daddy, luego lo sujeto con su gancho y lo golpeo con su Jet Pack

El Big Daddy se levantó pero Sackboy uso su level 1, se puso un traje de PaRappa y ataco con su patineta dejando al Big Daddy con una última vida

Little Sister- ¡No Mr B!

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm ¿Mm mmmm mmmmm? (No entiendo ¿Lo está defendiendo?)

El Big Daddy reapareció

Little Sister- ¡Mr B! ¿Estás bien? ¡Perdón por lo que dije!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Es cierto, no estoy peleando por mí, lo hago para proteger a mi Little Sister, no puedo perder)

El Big Daddy fue corriendo hacia Sackboy, Sackboy creo un panel eléctrico pero el Big Daddy dio una embestida tan poderosa que destruyo el panel y además saco volando a Sackboy, y luego comenzó a taladrar a Sackboy en el aire

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy creo un Checkpoint, luego intento dispara con su tartinador pero el Big Daddy se le adelanto con sus ataques eléctricos, luego fue corriendo hacia él y le dio otro cocacho, Sackboy se levantó e intento atacar a Big Daddy pero él lo golpeo con su mano encendida en fuego, acto seguido lo ataco taladrándolo una y otra vez, luego lo mando a volar

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mmm mm mmmm m mmm mmmm? (¿Cuándo perdí el control de la batalla?)

El Big Daddy disparo electricidad pero Sackboy desapareció, sin embargo el Big Daddy sabía de donde iba a salir Sackboy, así que fue rápidamente al checkpoint y congelo a Sackboy ni bien salió, para así agarrarlo y arrojarlo lejos

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Big Daddy uso su level 2 entrando en un estado de ira donde de un golpe con su taladro le quito una vida a Sackboy, luego Sackboy reapareció, pero el level 2 de Big Daddy seguía activo, así que aunque Sackboy intento escapar no lo logro y perdió otra vida

Little Sister- ¡No Mr S!

Sackboy reaparecio

Little Sister- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sackboy asintió con la cabeza

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm, mmm mmmm mmmmmmm mm mm (No puedo perder esta pelea, esa niña depende de mí)

Sackboy le disparo a Big Daddy con su tartinador, el gigante recibió el disparo de lleno pero contraatacó con una embestida, Sackboy intento frenarlo con su pistola de aire pero no fue suficiente y el Big Daddy no solo destruyo la pistola, sino también golpeo a Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmm (Ahora voy enserio)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Ya debo acabar con esto)

Big Daddy intento atacar a Sackboy pero el pequeño lo dejo atrapado en una telaraña y lo comenzó a bombardear con su tartinador

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy creo un checkpoint pero Big Daddy fue y lo destruyo, para atacar a Sackboy, el Big Daddy se abría paso a base de puñetazos, cocachos, taladrazos y embestidas y Sackboy apenas intentaba cubrirse creando paneles eléctricos, pistolas de aire, pads de revote, etc. Sin embargo ninguno de estos podía parar a Big Daddy, en resumen Sackboy creaba y Big Daddy destruía, era la pelea definitiva entre creación y destrucción

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

El Big Daddy intento darle a Sackboy un golpe con fuego pero él se cubrió con un pad de revote alejando al gigante

Ambos estaban observándose cada uno a un lado del escenario, entonces Sackboy comenzó a disparar bolas de mermelada y Big Daddy disparo sus rayos que chocaban en el camino y se destruían, al ver que el ataque no les funciono Sackboy cargo su Jet Pack y fue a toda marcha contra Big Daddy el cual en lugar de esquivar lo ataco con una gran embestida

Una vez terminado el impacto el Big Daddy congelo a Sackboy y lo golpeo con otro cocacho, pero Sackboy se levantó y con su Pad de revote mando a Big Daddy a volar y lo golpeo con su gancho, en el aire Sackboy le arrojo una bola de mermelada y Big Daddy arrojo un tornado causando que ambos caigan al piso

Pero los 2 se levantaron y volvieron a chocar embestida contra Jet Pack

Polygonman- ¡Level 2 para ambos!

Tanto Sackboy como Big Daddy se disponían a chocar nuevamente su envestida con su Jet Pack pero…

Little Sister- ¡Alto!

Ambos se detuvieron y la miraron

Little Sister-No tienen por qué pelear, eh decidido que los 2 van a ser mis amigos

Ambos se miraron extrañados

Little Sister- ¿Qué no ven que están haciendo el tonto con una pelea tan tonta?

Ahora ambos All Stars tenían cara de vergüenza

Little Sister- Yo los quiero a los 2, no tienen por qué pelear, así que Mr B, pídele disculpas a Mr S por haberte enfadado con el sin razón alguna, y Mr S tu pídele perdón a Mr B por haberlo tratado tan mal

Ambos se miraron un rato y luego dijeron "lo siento" en sus respectivos idiomas

Little Sister- Ahora quiero que se hagan amigos

Los 2 se dieron la mano

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Creo que no eres tan malo como pensaba pequeño)

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm m mm mmmmmm (Me equivoque respecto a ti grandulón)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Ojala pudiera entender lo que dices)

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmm mmmm (Ya me gustaría entender lo que dices)

Little Sister- Ya lo ven, es mejor que todos seamos amigos

Polygonman- Lamento interrumpir pero… ¡Si no terminan la pelea destruiré sus mundos!

Sackboy y Big Daddy se vieron y ambos asintieron

Los 2 usaron su súper 2, Big Daddy entro en su modo furia y Sackboy se preparó para crear los carbones ardientes, sin embargo cuando Big Daddy corría a quitarle a Sackboy su última vida, los carbones le cayeron encima y Sackboy resulto ganador

Ambos aparecieron en Rapture

Kratos- Venciste a tu rival Sack

Little Sister- Buena batalla Mr B

Toro- Bien hecho amigos

Nefarius- Yo le apostaba al grandote

Lawrence- Creo que me debe dinero señor

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunta que "que hacen esos 2 aquí"

Nefarius- Nos perdimos y no podemos regresar a casa

Sackboy hizo un gesto de molestia y creo uno de sus checkpoints

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm m mmm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que esto los llevara a su mundo nya

Nefarius y Lawrence se acercaron

Nefarius- ¿Seguro que es seguro?

Sackboy los empujo a dentro

Kratos- Y ¿Eso qué es?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm, mmm mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmmm m mmm mmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmmmmm mm mmm mmm mmm mmmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmmmmmm

Toro- Dijo "Es un Checkpoint, con el me puedo transportar a cualquier lugar donde haya otro checkpoint, comencé a crearlos en Ancient Grecia por si queríamos volver a los mundos que ya visitamos"

Little Sister- ¿Qué es eso?

Todos vieron una puerta brillante

Kratos- Bueno, es hora de irnos

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Toro- ¿Qué dijo?

Kratos- Dijo "Buena batalla Sackboy"

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm

Kratos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Espero que aprendas que la creación supera a la destrucción"

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- Dijo "Lo intentare, también te quiero agradecer por cuidar a mi Little Sister"

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm, m mmm m mmmmm

Toro- Dijo "No es nada, los voy a extrañar"

Little Sister- Adiós Mr S

Con lágrimas la Little Sister, Sackboy y el Big Daddy se abrazaron

Toro- Bueno Kratos, creo que… ¿Kratos?

Kratos ya formaba parte del abrazo

Toro- Vaya tipo

Y así, después de despedirse, el trio poderoso entro a la puerta brillante sin saber que encontrarían

Little Sister- ¡Vamos Mr B!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Little Sister- Algunos amigos se quedan y algunos amigos se van, pero seguiremos adelante nosotros ¿Verdad Mr B?  
>Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr<p>

Mientras tanto

Nefarius- Odio a esos 3

Lawrence- ¿Porque señor?

Nefarius- Todavía lo preguntas, mira nada más donde nos trajeron

Lawrence- Pero señor, usted mismo les pidió que nos dejen en nuestro universo

Nefarius- Si, pero nos dejaron en Tiranilandia

Lawrence- Pero Tiranilandia está en nuestro universo

Nefarius- ¡Moriremos de hambre! ¿Sabes que tan seguido pasan las naves por aquí?

Mientras tanto

Máquina- Inyección de Eco Oscuro completada, el sujeto sigue sin mostrar cambios

Andrew Rayan estaba tirado en una especie de maquina mientras era observado por Errol y el Barón Praxis

Praxis- ¿Ves? Nada, no luce muy diferente

Errol- Parece que sorprendentemente está resistiendo los experimentos Barón Praxis, pero no creo que el programa del guerrero oscuro este fallado

Praxis- ¡Quiero que le pongan suficiente Eco oscuro hasta que se completen mis experimentos!

Ryan- Creo que no debí salir de mi ciudad

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Sackboy llegara a su dulce hogar, literalmente pues llegaran al laboratorio de Victoria, donde la creadora Curadora los recibirá con dulces, sin embargo encontraran un ser algo raro cuya misión es capturar All Stars, luego encontraran un All Star herido y por si fuera poco se encontraran cara a cara con el Negativitron ¿Qué All Star Encontraran? ¿Por qué quieren secuestrar a los All Stars? ¿Podrá Kratos enseñarle a Sackboy a boxear? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Entre Dulces y Poligonos, Batalla con el Negativitron"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Cole McGrath

Especie: Conductor

Rival: Raiden

Símbolo: Amplificador

Residencia: Empire City

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Cole McGrath era un simple mensajero en bicicleta, pero después de que la esfera del rayo haya hecho explosión, Cole se transformó en el salvador de Empire City

Cole descubrió que tenía poderes como la capacidad de almacenar, controlar, y desatar la electricidad en una variedad de maneras de gran alcance, además de fuerza mejorada, agilidad, durabilidad y reflejos, así como un factor de curación rápida

Cole junto a su mejor amigo Zeke Dumbar, se proponen a derrotar a las pandillas que asolaban Empire City, en el camino Cole debía tomar decisiones importantes que podían llevarlo por el camino del bien o por el camino del mal, sin embargo Cole siempre tomo las decisiones correctas y continuo su lucha por la justicia y para evitar un apocalipsis producido por La Bestia

Primera aparición: Infamous

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Infamous Festival of Blood

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado esta batalla rival<p>

Ahora aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Tienes razón amigo, ese Sly no cambia, en mi opinión es de los All Stars más carismáticos, ya en otro capítulo tendrá más protagonismo

Lucarioks: Steve es una gran opción, la tomare en cuenta

Bueno y ahora anuncio que debido a los resultados de la votación, el Universo del Videojuego 2 conservara el formato de la primera parte, felicidades a los que votaron por conservar el formato, y los que no, pues espero que lleguen a adaptarse al formato

También anuncio que el fic posiblemente se llame El Universo del Videojuego 2: Crisis

Ojo que todavía no es un nombre definitivo y puedo cambiarlo a último minuto

También anuncio que a ese fic volverán el fontanero más famoso de todos, Mario y el destello azul, Sonic, además de un personaje nuevo, el cual fue muy pedido en la primera parte, un héroe que pese a ser todavía un niño, es bastante poderoso y logro salvar al mundo de una invasión alienígena

¿Quién es ese héroe? Dejo que lo adivinen, y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	10. Batalla con el Negativitron

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola todos, lamento mi tardanza, de hecho tenía planeado publicar este capítulo la semana pasada pero no pude por semana santa, en fin espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10- Entre Dulces y Polígonos, Batalla con el Negativitron<p>

El trio poderoso acababa de salir de una puerta brillante y no podía creer lo que veía, había dulces, golosinas y pasteles gigantes por todos lados

Toro- ¿Dónde estamos nya?

Kratos- Por el Olimpus, la tierra de los dulces

Sckboy- Mmmm mm mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm

Toro- Sackboy dice que sabe dónde estamos

Kratos- ¿Dulces World?

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm mm mm mmmm mm mmmmmmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo "No, estamos en el laboratorio de Victoria, estamos en mi mundo"

Kratos- ¿Tu mundo?

Toro- Mío no tonto, de Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Vives en Dulces City?

Sackboy- Mmm, mmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmmm m mmmm mm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmm, mm mmm mmm mm mmm mmm mm

Kratos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Casi, vivo en Little Big Planet y esta es la parte de mi mundo donde se hacen los dulces y los pasteles, no todo mi mundo es así"

Kratos- No entiendo

Toro- Yo tampoco

Narrador LBP- Quizá yo les pueda explicar

Kratos- ¿Quién dijo eso?

Narrador LBP- Soy el Narrador

Toro- Y ¿Nos puedes explicar nya?

Narrador LBP- Sueños, fantasías, ideas, ¿Dónde van a parar cunado la vida te devuelve a la realidad? Uno por uno acaban desapareciendo en el cielo las imágenes, no importa su forma o su tamaño, todos bailan y giran en remolino, ajenos a todo lo que les rodea, danzan por el plan de las maravillas, y a veces ese baile crea algo sorprendente, surge un universo de sueños trascendental, un lugar donde lo real se mescla con la fantasía y este gran espacio de imaginación tiene un nombre se llama… ¡Little Big Planet!

Kratos- Gracias voz del aire

Narrador LBP- De nada

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mm mmm mmm

Toro- Está bien Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Qué pasa?

Toro- Dice que hay que buscar a Victoria

Kratos- ¡Así se habla Sackboy! Debemos buscar la victoria en todas las batallas que queden

Sackboy- Mm m mmmm mmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmmm

Toro- Dice que no se refiere a eso, sino a una tal Victoria Von Bathispere

Kratos- Pero como la encontramos, dulcesland es muy grande

Narrador LBP- No es dulcesland, es Little Big Planet

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm mmmm

Toro- Dice que sabe dónde está y que es la creadora curadora más cercana

Kratos- Bueno, vamos

Así comenzaron a recorrer el laboratorio, Sackboy le enseño a sus amigos como usar bolas de mermelada para derrotar enemigos o como usar el tartinador para atravesar el lugar, aunque los All Stars estaban más interesados en comer la mermelada, la tarta y porque no, el lugar entero

Finamente llegaron y ni bien los vio acercarse Victoria Von Bathispere corrió hacia ellos

Victoria- ¡Sackboy! ¡Sackboy! ¡Volviste!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmm (Hola Victoria)

Victoria- ¿Dónde estabas? Todos estábamos preocupados por ti después de que Avalon nos contó de tu desaparición

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmm mmmmm (Es una larga historia)

Toro- Mucho gusto señora, soy Toro Inoue nya y ese de allá es Kratos

Kratos estaba lamiendo el piso

Toro- ¡Kratos compórtate!

Kratos- El piso también es dulce

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Toro comenzó a lamer el piso junto a Kratos

Victoria- ¿Y eso?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm, mmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm (Te lo dije, otra larga historia)

Victoria- Pero pasen muchachos, les invitare algo de comer que no sea el piso

Ni bien oyeron la palabra "comer" Kratos y Toro dejaron de lamer el piso y fueron con Victoria

Ya adentro, Sackboy le contaba a Victoria sus aventuras, como siempre humildemente y apegándose a lo que paso en realidad

Sackboy- M mmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmm mm mm mmmm mmm mm mmmmm, mm mm mm mm mmm m mmm m mmmm m mm mmm (Y entonces nuestra nave se estrelló en un planeta lleno de Tiranoides, por suerte yo los extermine fácilmente y salve a mis amigos)

Victoria- Hay Sackboy tu siempre ayudando a los demas

Toro- Si como no, "humildemente y apegándose a lo que paso en realidad"

Kratos- Pues yo no sé lo que dijo, pero seguramente es cierto

Victoria- ¿No entiendes a Sackboy?

Kratos- No ¿Usted si entiende el idioma de Sackboy?

Victoria- Por supuesto que si

Kratos- Vaya, quisiera un diccionario o algo así

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¡Mira!

Kratos- ¡¿Un diccionario?!

Toro- ¡No! Una nube

Se acercaba una nube con el símbolo del Olimpus

Kratos- Voy a pelear

La nube lanzo un rayo y Kratos desapareció

Victoria- Santa tarta, desapareció

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars combatirán en el hogar de Hades, ¿Qué va ser? Pues el Hades! ¡La batalla de hoy se disputara entre 2 sujetos con un temible problema de control de ira!... ¡Primero, el calvo más rudo de toda Grecia, el único capaz de sobrevivir en su mundo! ¡Kratos!... ¡Y el sujeto que no se le podría decir precisamente "Héroe", el menos indicado a la hora de apagar incendios! ¡Evil Cole!

Kratos- Evil Cole, cuanto sin verte

Evil Cole- Hola Kratos, a ver qué tal eres como mi oponente

Kratos- Saldare esa deuda por lo que me hiciste en New Marrais

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Evil Cole comenzó lanzando sus rayos pero Kratos los reflejaba con su vellocino de oro

Evil Cole- ¿Conque los ataques a distancia no te hacen nada eh? Entonces probemos con esto

Evil Cole se encendió en fuego y fue a embestir a Kratos, quien saco su lanza y escudo espartano y fue a contratacar la embestida que acabo en un choque de fuerzas

Victoria- ¿Alguien podría explicarme que sucede aquí?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm (Explícale Toro)

Toro- Bueno, esto es una batalla All Star, nosotros los All Stars somos llamados a pelear por una nubecita con nuestro símbolo, ahí encontramos a otro All Star y comenzamos un combate

Kratos le dio un martillazo a Evil Cole, quien comenzó a atacarlo con su amplificador hasta que Hades golpeo el suelo y los paralizo a los 2

Toro- Debes en cuando los peligros del escenario nos pueden atacar, pero normalmente siempre aparece algo raro y peligroso que distrae su atención nya

Hades ya había comenzado a pelearse con los Patapon, Kratos estaba inmovilizado en aceite y Evil Cole aprovecho y lo embistió con su fuego, Kratos salió volando y encontró un arma en el suelo

Kratos- ¡Genial mi arma favorita!

Kratos agarro su grandioso pescado

Evil Cole- Polygonman ¿Quién fue el encargado de crear las armas?

Pero Kratos ya estaba golpeando a Evil Cole con su pescado

Toro- También hay algunas armas que te ayudan en el combate

Victoria- Y vaya armas

Toro- Finalmente la batalla concluye cuando alguno de los 2 obtiene un super y lo manda contra su oponente

Evil Cole intento saltarle a Kratos pero el espartano lo golpeo con sus celtus de nemea

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- Esta batalla termino

Kratos paralizo a Evil Cole con su flash de Helios y lo ataco con su super 1 dándole un gran espadazo y finalizando el combate

Toro- Finalmente el All Star aparece en el mundo real cansado y hambriento nya

Kratos apareció en el mundo real

Kratos- Vaya que estoy cansado ¿Hay algo de comer?

Toro- El piso nya

Victoria- Vaya, pero que fuerte eres

Kratos- Jajaja todos lo notan

Victoria- Casi tan fuerte como Sackboy

Kratos- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo soy 10 veces mejor que Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mm, mm mmmmm m mm mmmm mmmm mm (Si como no, no aguantarías ni 10 segundos contra mi)

Kratos- No sé qué dijiste, pero yo te puedo derrotar con un solo dedo

Sackboy saco un creatinador y con el hizo que a Kratos le lluevan autos encima

Kratos (Aplastado)- Te aprovechas de que la pelea me dejó débil

Victoria- Y ¿Todos los All Stars son tan fuertes?

Toro- Te sorprenderías nya

Kratos- Aun así Sackboy, todavía te falta usar los puños, ya se, Sack crea un par de guantes de boxeo

Sackboy los creo y Kratos se puso 2 y le paso a Sackboy para que se ponga otras 2

Kratos- Intenta derribarme solo con los puños y sin crear nada

Sackboy- Mmm

Sackboy y Kratos comenzaron a golpearse entre ellos

Toro- Estos 2 nunca cambiaran

Victoria- ¿Esto es seguro?

Toro- Hacen idioteces como esas a diario

Pero se escuchó un sonido de como si alguien estuviera comiendo algo

Toro- ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Victoria- Vivo sola

Toro- Parece venir de la cocina

Toro y Victoria fueron a ver y vieron a uno de los seres más raros que ambos habían visto, tenía forma humanoide pero era completamente morado, parecía como si tuviera una chaqueta y en la parte de atrás se le veía una especie de espada, pero aun su chaqueta como su espada, cara o el resto de su cuerpo eran morados y parecían poligonales, pero lo más raro de todo era que estaba tragando todos los dulces que veía

Toro y Victoria- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!

Tipo raro- Oh lo siento, me distraje comiendo ¿No tienen helado de fresa?

Toro- ¡¿Nya?!

Tipo Raro- Yo soy Polygon Dante, estoy buscando a un sujeto llamado Sackboy ¿Lo conocen?

Victoria- ¡Sackboy para ti!

Toro- ¡Un minuto! ¿Para qué quieres ver a Sackboy?

Polygon Dante- Polygonman me envió a secuestrarlo

Toro- ¡¿Quieres secuestrar a Sackboy?!

Polygon Dante- De hecho queremos secuestrar a todos los All Stars

Toro vio que Sackboy seguía boxeando con Kratos

Toro- Creo que yo solo tendré que encargarme de esto

Victoria- ¿Qué dices?

Toro- ¡Escúchame sujeto raro! ¡Soy Toro Inoue! ¡Y también soy un All Star!

Polygon Dante- Pero que yo sepa tu vivias en Toro World ¿Qué haces fuera de tu mundo?

Toro- Que te importa

Polygon Dante- Bueno, se podría decir que capturar al gato de las 3 formas es tan bueno como capturar a la bolsa crea todo ¡Prepárate que con mis increíbles poderes te derrotare fácilmente!

Toro fue corriendo y con un Shoryuken mando al polygon a volar

Toro- Eso fue bastante fácil, ni siquiera tuve que transformarme en ninja

Victoria- Ese ser, eh visto algo parecido

Toro- ¿En donde?

Victoria- Claro, es por eso que buscábamos a Sackboy

Kratos y Sackboy estaban en el piso de tanto boxear

Victoria- ¡Sackboy rápido! ¡No podemos perder más tiempo! ¡Debemos ir con la resistencia!

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Victoria- Hay algo que debes ver

Así Toro, Sackboy, Kratos y Victoria se fueron rumbo a Avalonia

Mientras…

Polygon Dante- Pero cómo es posible que me haya humillado así, me las va pagar

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Polygon Dante- Jefe ¿Qué hace aquí?

Polygonman- Solo quería ver que tal te había ido

Polygon Dante- Pues apareció Toro y me detuvo

Polygonman- Y ¿Quieres que envié a los 4?

Polygon Dante- ¡No! ¡Jamas! ¡Esta es mi misión, no la de ellos!

Polygonman- ¿Seguro? Esos 4 ya me atraparon a otro All Star

Polygon Dante- Esos malditos, un minuto, si ya capturaron a otro All Star quiere decir que tendré un compañerito

Polygonman- Crearlos toma tiempo, así que hasta que acabemos de crearlo me temo que no

Polygon Dante- Que mal

Polygonman- Así es la vida, adiós

Polygonman desapareció

Polygon Dante- No voy a poder capturarlos solo ¿Dónde consigo un amiguito?

Entonces Polygon Dante vio a un Sackbot rojo y con cuernos corriendo, así que decidió seguirlo y encontró cada vez más de esos Sackbots, pero se sorprendió al ver quién era el líder de esos Sackbots

Mientras tanto en Avalonia, se habían reunido Larry Da Vinci, Avalon Centrifuga, Eve Silva Paragorica, Herbert Higginbothan y Clive Rutenford pues Victoria les dijo que Sackboy había vuelto, entonces Victoria entro, en compañía del trio poderoso

Avalon- ¡Sackboy! Amigo has vuelto

Larry- Bienvenido Sackcosa

Kratos- ¿Por qué le dice Sackcosa en vez de Sackboy?

Larry- Es que como se puede transformar en mujer se me hacía raro decirle Sackboy

Eve- ¿Pero quiénes son esos?

Clive- No sé, pero el grandote me da miedo

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm, mm mmmm mm (Esta bien, son amigos mios)

Clive- Y ¿No son peligrosos?

Avalon- Claro que no, si Sackboy dice que son sus amigos a mí me basta, bienvenidos a Avalonia, el reino de la ciencia

Kratos- ¿Ciencia? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Toro- Se nota que en tu mundo están muy atrasados

Victoria- Larry

Larry- ¿Qué ocurre mi pastel de limón?

Victoria- Tienes que llevar a Sackboy y sus amigos a ver a ese sujeto urgentemente

Larry- Claro, está bien, sígueme Sackcosa

Todos siguieron a Larry al interior de la gran nave y vieron a algo que los dejo sorprendidos, era un hombre, parecía algo joven y tenía una chaqueta roja, estaba desmayado y en su brazo había un…

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm mmmm mmmmmm! (¡Un reloj Battle Royale!)

Kratos- Ya lo recuerdo, yo luche contra el en una batalla All Star

Toro- Yo también, pero hay algo que me parece sospechoso nya

Victoria- Es idéntico al tipo morado que mandaste a volar

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Eso es cierto! Es igual, pero el otro era morado y feo

Clive- No sabemos quién es ni de dónde vino, lo encontré hace algún tiempo inconsciente en mi fabrica del futuro próspero y lo traje aquí

Eve- Hago lo que puedo para que despierte pero está muy débil

Avalon- Y tiene pinta de ser un sujeto peligroso, si no me crees nada más mira sus pertenencias

Avalon apunto hacia donde estaban una espada gigante y 2 pistolas

Toro levanta las 2 pistolas pero…

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Esto pesa bastante! No sé cómo ese tipo puede siquiera apuntar con esto

Sackboy intento levantar la espada pero no pudo ni moverla, Toro soltó las pistolas e intento ayudar a Sackboy pero ni los 2 juntos pudieron mover la espada

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm (Vaya espada)

Toro- Es muy pesada ¿Verdad?

Kratos- Haber debiluchos, habrán paso

Kratos intento alzarla pero cayó cansado

Toro- Ni tú pudiste levantarlo

Kratos- Debe de ser alguna espada con poderes mágicos, aunque no podría decir si tiene el poder de los dioses o algún poder demoniaco

Toro- No entiendo

Avalon- Pues yo tampoco

Clive- Explíquese señor

Kratos- Verán, hay espadas que vienen reforzadas con fuerzas sobrenaturales para aumentar su poder, sin embargo estas solo sirven a un portador, ya que si alguien que no es su dueño las usa se pondrá tan pesada que no la dejara alzarla

Larry- Increíble

Clive- ¿Puede demostrarlo señor?

Kratos- Claro amiguito, sostenme esto

Kratos le paso sus Atenea Swords a Clive el cual quedó atrapado debajo de ellas sin poder levantarlas

Clive- Creo que ya fue suficiente prueba señor

Kratos- Ve, te lo dije

Clive- ¿Me puede quitar esto de encima por favor?

Kratos- Si, voy en seguida

Pero cuando Kratos estaba por ir a sacarle sus tremendas espadas de encima al pobre curador creador…

Dr Higginbotham- Creo que va despertar

Clive- ¿Me saca las espadas?

Kratos- ¿Y cómo lo sabe doctor?

Dr Higginbotham- Eh estado en lugares que no te puedes haber imaginado

Clive- Eh disculpen, sigo aquí abajo

Kratos- ¿En qué lugares a estado doctor?

Clive- ¡Ayúdenme!

Avalon- Tu descuida colega yo te ayudo

Avalon intentaba quitarle las espadas a Clive aunque no podía ni moverlas, mientras el Dr Higginbotham le contaba a Kratos los "maravillosos" lugares donde ha estado

Dr Higginbotham- Me eh embarcado en un viaje por capas y capas de flores mentales, yo estaba luchando, pero me derribaron, y luego todo el mundo me sonrió salvo los que no tienen cara que… no me sonreían, y quede maravillado por la atmosfera, por todas partes había geo materia y gusanos fractales compitiendo por mi afecto, y todos se asombraron cuando mis ojos… se convirtieron en tartas, que cocinaban figuras que representaban ochos

Kratos- Vaya, es usted un genio

Pero a pesar de las "sabias" palabras del doctor el sujeto efectivamente se estaba despertando

Sujeto- ¡Ay! Mi cabeza ¿Dónde estoy?

Toro- Menos mal que despertaste amigo

Sujeto- Tu eres el gato contra el que pelee

Toro- Me llamo Toro Inoue nya

Sujeto- Yo soy Dante Sparda

Los All Stars le explicaron todo a Dante

Dante- Ya veo

Toro- ¿Cómo fue que acabaste en Little Big Planet?

Dante- Pues fue muy raro, 4 sujetos me secuestraron y me metieron a una maquina entonces…

Recuerdos de Dante

Dante- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Saquenme de aquí!

Chica- Oiga jefe ¿Ya se inició el proceso?

Polygonman- Por supuesto, solo mira eso

Dante vio como frente suyo aparecía un polígono idéntico a el

Dante- ¿Y esto? Me siento débil, no me puedo mover

Polygonman- Ya está, regrésalo a su mundo

Anciano- Jojojojojo a la orden jefe

El minero agarro a Dante

Minero- ¿A qué puerta brillante lo meto?

Chica- ¿Alguien se acuerda cuál es su mundo?

Ingeniero- Mételo a esa

Minero- ¿Y porque a esa?

Ingeniero- Porque esa tiene símbolo de un árbol y a mí me gustan los arboles

Chica- ¿Enserio? Esa razón es estúpida

Minero- Pues a mí me parece una buena razón

Chica- Hombres tenían que ser, yo cruzo los brazos, mándenlo donde quieran

Minero e Ingeniero- ¡Al arbolito!

Dante- ¡Esperen! ¡Mi mundo es otro!

Minero e Ingeniero- ¡Tu cállate!

Anciano- Apúrense de una vez y vamos a comer algo

Chica- ¡Sí! ¡Yo preparare la cena!

Dicho esto el Minero abrió la puerta del árbol y arrojo a Dante, el cual acabo cayendo a kilómetros sobre el suelo en Little Big Planet

Fin de los recuerdos

Dante- Y así fue como acabe aquí

Kratos- Vaya

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- Creo que ya se para que nos quieren secuestrar

Entonces el techo se rompió y Sackboy vio a alguien conocido

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmmmmm! (¡El Negativitron!)

Avalon- ¡Esto es malo!

Victoria- ¡Corran todos!

Clive- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Sáquenme de aquí para que pueda escapar!

Kratos- ¿Quién es el Negativitron?

Eve- Un monstruo gigante creado de ideas negativas y capaz de tragar planetas enteros

Pero Toro vio a Polygon Dante montado en el Negativitron

Polygon Dante- ¡Los capturare All Stars!

Toro- Ahora que haremos

Dr Higginbotham- Ustedes deberán luchar, son los únicos que pueden pararlo

Larry- Es cierto, dejémoselo a los All Stars

All Stars- ¡¿Qué?!

Victoria- Si, nos mostraran su gran poder

Toro- ¡Quieren que peleemos con esa cosa!

Dante- Bueno, ya eh peleado con demonios más feos

Toro- Supongo que tienes razón ¡Vamos trio poderoso!

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¡Sí! ¡Nadie se mete con el fantasma de Esparta!

Avalon- Vengan, les daré los más avanzados vehículos de guerra de todo Little Big Planet, los demás refúgiense

Clive- ¡¿Te parece que con esto encima puedo refugiarme?!

Dante- ¿Vehículos de guerra? Eso me gusta

Kratos- ¡Muéstranoslos!

5 minutos después

Dante- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

Kratos- ¿Y se supone que estos son vehículos de guerra?

Toro- Por favor Sack, hasta en mi mundo hay armas más terroríficas

Sackboy- Mmmm m mm mm mmmmm mmmmm (Pues a mí me parecen geniales)

Kratos- ¿Quién creo esto?

Avalon- Yo

Los All Stars estaban montados en los supuestos "Vehículos de guerra de Little Big Planet" que no eran nada más que Kratos montado en un conejo de felpa, Sackboy en una abejita, Dante en un camello y Toro en un hámster

Kratos- ¿Porque yo en el conejo?

Dante- Porque te gane el camello

Toro- Yo no debería estar en un hámster, soy un gato, no montamos hámsteres, los comemos nya

Kratos- Pues que yo sepa a los humanos los gusta los hámsteres

Toro- Por eso digo que adoro mi vehículo ham ham

Sackboy los veía y se mataba de risa, el también recordaba la primera vez que llego a Avalonia y su amigo Avalon le enseño a manejar estos vehículos, de hecho en esa ocasión también estaban siendo atacados por el Negativitron, esos viejos tiempos vaya que le traían nostalgia a Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Vamos a atacar o qué?

All Stars- ¡Vamos!

Todos los Sackbots buenos salieron a luchar contra los Sackbots poseídos

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm

Kratos y Dante- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dice que le ataquemos a las 2 bolas que le salen al lado de los cuernos

Kratos- Vamos

Todos pusieron sus vehículos en marcha pero el de Toro se impulsó más que los otros

Toro- ¡¿Cómo funciona esta cosa?!

Toro se estrelló contra una pared

Kratos- ¡Toro!... ¡Maldito Negativitron! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Toro! ¡Voy a vengarlo!

Negativitron- Pero si yo no le hice nada

Kratos- ¡Lo pagaras! ¡Te llevare al Hades!

El conejo de Kratos salto bastante alto y luego cayó encima del Negativitron con toda potencia, dándole al Negativitron un poderoso golpe y aplastando a Polygon Dante

Dante- No estas exagerando un poco

Kratos seguía pisoteando al Negativitron una y otra vez, siendo Polygon Dante el que más sufría, pero el Negativitron le arrojo un rayo, el Polygon Dante apenas se levantaba y vio a Sackboy volando en su abeja justo en frente suyo

Polygon Dante- Genial, te disparare

Pero antes de que pueda siquiera sacar sus pistolas, Sackboy le disparo un montón de balas de miel con su abeja, hasta que logro que Polygon Dante se caiga desde la cabeza del Negativitron hasta el piso, donde Toro que ya controlaba mejor a su hámster lo arrollo y luego Kratos lo comenzó a pisotear con su conejo

Polygon Dante- ¡Piedad!

Dante- Como puede ser que un sujeto tan parecido a mí de tanta pena

Toro golpeaba a las bolitas que emergían del Negativitron debilitándolo considerablemente, y Dante lo ayudaba disparando con su camello

Dante- Menos mal que escogí este camello, sus disparos son increíbles, quizá me lo lleve a mi mundo

Toro- Lo mismo digo nya, la velocidad de mi hámster es increíble, adoro este vehículo nya

Kratos- Y el mío tiene la mayor fuerza y potencia

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm m mm mmmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm (Les dije que no se dejen guiar por las apariencias)

Pero Toro sintió como alguien le disparaba, era Polygon Dante que se había levantado

Toro- Encárguense del Negativitron un segundo, ya vuelvo

Toro bajo de su hámster, se acercó a Polygon Dante y de un Shoryuken lo mando a volar

Polygon Dante- ¡No de nuevo! ¡Ya van 2 veces y en un solo capitulo! ¡Y para colmo en el capítulo donde debuto!

Toro- Listo, ya me deshice de él, ahora volveré al hámster

Dante- Me temo que no Toro

Toro- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Ya vencimos al Negativitron en esta fase y para la siguiente no necesitaremos vehículos

Toro- Bueno, vamos

Sackboy los guio a un agujero, donde al fondo el Negativitron se tragaba todo, y tanto el piso como la pared estaban creadas con paneles eléctricos, por suerte un montón de plataformas con Pads de rebote sobrevolaban todo, y Avalon y Clive, el cual a duras penas se había liberado de las Atenea Swords, conducían unos Pads de rebote para que los All Stars no caigan a la electricidad

Los All Stars comenzaron revotando, Sackboy se agarraba de las plataformas con su gancho, Toro se cambió a forma ninja y saltaba de plataforma en plataforma, sin embargo Kratos y Dante tenían un poco más de dificultad ya que no podían agarrarse de nada y a cada rato se caían a la electricidad ya que Clive y Avalon no los agarraban

Kratos- ¡Si no sería mucha molestia, les importaría agarrarnos!

Dante- ¡¿Qué acaso nunca jugaron Pong?!

Clive- Lo siento, pero el sr ciencia programo esto para que vaya de un lado para el otro

Avalon- Si, creí que sería más interesante

Kratos- ¡¿Más interesante?! Cuando baje de aquí te voy a mostrar lo que es inte…

Kratos no pudo terminar de hablar y el y Dante fueron tragados por el Negativitron

Toro y Sackboy- ¡Kratos! ¡Dante! (¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmmmm!

Avalon- Fue un gran sacrificio, nuestros hijos van a recordar este sacrificio como el inicio de nuestra libertad

Clive- Oh no, otro discurso del sr ciencia

Pero cuando todos creían que habría 2 All Stars menos dando lata en este fic, Kratos salió en su forma dios y Dante en su forma demonio, y ambos se vengaron del Negativitron, así que para resumir, nadie vería al pobre Negativitron en un buen tiempo

Toro- Vencimos

Los All Stars fueron a la típica pantalla de premiación de Little Big Planet, donde les avisaron el puntaje que se habían sacado en este nivel, el cual era altísimo pues después de semejante tunda el Negativitron ni siquiera fue a su tercera fase, luego se reunieron con la alianza

Larry- Lo has hecho bien Sackcsosa

Pero el tiempo se detuvo y…

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

All Stars- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- El mismo

Toro- ¿Oye nos puedes explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir?

Polygonman- Veo que ya conocieron a mi primer Polygonal All Star

Kratos- Explicate

Sackboy- Mmm

Dante- Si ¿Por qué esa cosa tenía mi cara? Y ¿Por qué me secuestraste?

Polygonman- Verán, los All Stars tienen tanta energía que incluso les sobra, así que decidí quitarles esa energía sobrante y con ella crear otro ser

Dante- ¡¿Qué?!

Polygonman- Así es, claro que al hacerlo el All Star reduce su poder y su nivel de energía baja hasta el de un ser normal

Dante- Osea que yo…

Polygonman- Así es, debido a lo que te hice ahora eres el All Star más débil

Dante- ¡No! ¡Tan bien que iba!

Kratos- Y hiciste eso solo por un debilucho como ese

Polygonman- No son tan fuertes como ustedes, pero conserva todas sus habilidades, además si comen mucho aumentan su energía

Toro- Eso explica por qué comía tantos dulces

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Dante- Y ¿Para que los quieres?

Polygonman- Pues para sustituirlos cuando me apodere de sus mundos

Kratos- Que directo

Toro- Y ¿Nos planeas hacer lo mismo a nosotros?

Polygonman- Por supuesto, se lo hare a todos los All Stars, ya tengo 2

Dante- Y ¿Quiénes son esos que mandaste a por mí?

Polygonman- No puedo decirles todavía

Toro- ¿Y por qué no nos capturas tu personalmente?

Polygonman- ¿Cómo crees? Somos amigos, sería incapaz

Kratos- Que buen amigo

Polygonman- Bueno, ya me voy, adiós

Dante- ¡Espera tengo más preguntas!

Pero Polygonman ya se había ido, luego los All Stars le contaron su charla a la alianza

Avalon- Vaya, Polygonal All Stars

Toro- Si, yo creo que ahora tendremos que andar con más cuidado nya

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm

Dante- Yo todavía tengo preguntas

Larry- Pues conozco a alguien que puede aclararlas

Todos le pusieron atención a Larry

Larry- Pues, es el único curador creador capaz de responder cualquier cosa, es un poco lejos pero creo que llegaran, se llama el Místico, vive en Down Under

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm

Kratos- Conque el Místico

Dante- Muchachos, creo que debemos ir a Down Under

Toro- ¡Vamos!

Asi el trio poderoso y Dante ya tenían en mente su próximo destino, pero ¿Podrán llegar?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio el trio poderoso y Dante continúan su búsqueda para encontrar al Místico, sin embargo mientras lo hacen una emergencia ocurre en Paris, ¡No es posible! ¡Alguien se ha robado el tesoro de la familia Cooper! ¿Los All Stars encontraran al Místico? ¿Quién es el ladrón que se robó el gran tesoro de los Cooper? ¿Podra la banda Cooper atrapar al ladron? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El ladron del Thieveus Raconus"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Jack "Raiden"

Especie: Cyborg Ninja

Rival: Cole McGrath

Símbolo: Símbolo de los MSC

Residencia: Metal Gear World

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Jack solía ser un niño soldado en la guerra civil de Siberia, después volvió a Estados Unidos donde trabajo para los FOXHOUND y recibió el nombre de Raiden, ahí conoció a Solid Snake, con quien después de terminar juntos una misión, se convirtió en su mentor

Años más tarde Raiden salva a Snake de que los Patriots lo mataran, sin embargo los Patriots lo transformaron en un Cyborg Ninja, luego de que él y Snake destruyeran la organización de los Patriots, Snake murió

Tras la muerte de Snake, Raiden comenzó a trabajar como guardaespaldas de una compañía militar privada, sin saber que eso lo llevaría a vivir su propia aventura

Primera aparición: Metal Gear Solid 2 Sons of Liberty

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance

* * *

><p>Y ese fue el capitulo, espero les guste, incluso puse algunas referencias al LBP 2<p>

De paso aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Jajaja esos tres tienen todas las de remplazar a los 3 chiflados, nuevamente gracias por leerme amigo

Lucarioks: Tu descuida, que como ya sabes las respuestas a mis adivinanzas te enviare por PM adivinanzas de personajes que no sepas

Continuando con los adelantos a la secuela de El Universo del Videojuego, anuncio el retorno de 2 grandes héroes y sus 2 pequeños acompañantes, el primero es el ya reconocido dragon morado capaz de dominar los elementos, Spyro que volverá junto a su gran libélula protectora Sparx, el segundo es el Bandicoot mas famoso de todos, la primera mascota de playstation, el gran Crash Bandicoot el cual esta vez no vendrá solo, sino que vendrá acompañado de su gran amigo Aku Aku que le proporcionara nuevos poderes, además anuncio a un personaje nuevo, una de las mayores heroínas, una ex soldado de buen corazón y personalidad seria que se transformo en uno de los personajes mas queridos de las ultimas generaciones

¿Quién es esa heroína? Dejo que lo adivinen y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	11. El Ladron del Thieveus Raconus

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí esta el siguiente cap, disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11- El Ladrón del Thieveus Raconus<p>

El trio poderoso y Dante tenían un montón de preguntas, así que por sugerencia de Larry, tenían que buscar al Místico, el único Curador Creador capaz de responder sus dudas, así que se despidieron de la Alianza y partieron en la gran nave, piloteada por el siempre cuerdo Dr Higginbothan

Kratos- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en nave?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmm mm mmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que Down Under queda muy lejos

Kratos- Pero yo acostumbro hacer mis aventuras a pie

Dante- No te quejes, así evitamos el cansancio

Kratos- ¡Pero yo quiero ir a pie!

Dante- Oye Toro ¿Todos los All Stars son así?

Toro- Los All Stars vienen en diferentes formas y tamaños nya

Dante- Hasta ahora los únicos que me derrotaron fueron tú y un mapache

Toro- El mapache se llama Sly, vive en Paris

Dante- ¿Lo conoces?

Toro- Es un ladrón, pero es un buen sujeto ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo?

Lo que Toro no sabía era que en estos momentos Sly estaba teniendo una batalla con nada más ni nada menos que Big Daddy

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sly- ¡Toma mi super 1!

Murray apareció

Murray- Me alegro de poder ayudar

Murray fue a cargar contra Big Daddy quien lo esquivo hábilmente

Sly- Oh no

La batalla era en invasión y las cosas se veían difíciles para el mapache pues Big Daddy tenía cargado un super

Sly le arrojo un despertador al Big Daddy

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Pero cuando Big Daddy intento atacar con su taladro Sly se hizo invisible, Sly se acercaba sin ser detectado por Big Daddy para atacar con su bastón Cooper, pero Big Daddy arrojo hielo al piso y congelo a Sly, luego lo descongelo de un cocacho que dejo al mapache en el suelo

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sly- Esto es malo

Big Daddy comenzó a golpear el suelo con su taladro una y otra y otra vez creando unas ondas que golpeaban a Sly con toda potencia, sin embargo antes de que sea enviado a volar, Sly cargado en electricidad golpeo a Big Daddy y lo dejo paralizado

Sly intento atacarlo con su bastón pero un simio robot conocido como Goliat lo aplasto con sus manos, entonces Big Daddy aprovecho y lo embistió

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Big Daddy uso su level 2 y con una veloz corrida derroto a Sly

Entonces Sly apareció en Paris

Sly- Vaya, comencé bien pero últimamente mi racha de derrotas está aumentando… Bueno, esa batalla me dejo exhausto, creo que descansare un poco

Sly se hecho sobre uno de los tejados de la ciudad para descansar y mirar el hermoso paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de Paris, pero su descanso no duraría mucho pues Bently lo interrumpió

Bently- ¡Sly! ¡Sly! ¡Emergencia! Esto es terrible

Sly- ¿Qué? ¿La gran guía del ladrón de la historia de repente decidió ver nuestra fuerza?

Bently le mostro el Thieveus Raconus

Bently- Mira, aquí… y aquí, es un trabajo muy limpio no hay duda de ello, muy limpio, muy profesional

Sly lo miraba raro

Bently- Yo mismo no lo hubiera encontrado si no lo hubiera buscado…

Sly- ¡Bently! ¿Qué se supone que debo ver? Yo no veo nada ahí

Bently- ¡De eso se trata! ¡No están allí! Por lo menos 2 páginas están desaparecidas, tal vez más

Sly- ¿Desaparecidas? Pero si eso ha estado en una bóveda desde que lo recuperamos

Bently- ¡O eso pensamos! Estas páginas fueron removidas recientemente, Sly

Sly- Dile a Murray que prepare la camioneta ¡Nos vamos a encontrar esas páginas, y al que se las llevo!

Así dentro de un rato, la banda Cooper estaba reunida y el Cooper Vooper estaba listo para partir

Murray- Sly, lamento haber fallado el ataque en la batalla

Sly- Tu descuida amigo, la próxima será

Murray- Pero últimamente estás perdiendo todas tus batallas

Sly- Tienes razón, comencé derrotando a Toro, Kratos, un tipo con 2 pistolas y un bicho raro con un robotito, pero desde entonces comencé a perder mis batallas

Bently- Sly, no es tiempo para hablar de esto, debemos recuperar las páginas perdidas

Sly- ¿Y cómo las rastrearemos?

Bently- Tengo un nuevo invento, con este aparato de rastreo encontraremos las paginas

Sly- Bien hecho Bently, enciéndelo

Bently lo encendió pero se quedó bastante sorprendido

Murray- ¿Qué pasa Bently?

Bently- Según esto, las páginas perdidas están en otro mundo

Sly- Eso significa que…

Bently- ¡El ladrón del Thieveus Raconus es un All Star!

Murray- Ahora nunca los recuperaremos

Sly- Descuiden amigos, tengo un plan

Murray y Bently- ¿Cuál?

Sly- ¡Polygonman! ¡Ven rápido!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Sly- Hola qué onda

Polygonman- ¿Qué onda? Esa no es forma de referirte a un ser supremo

Sly- Si, si, lo que sea, necesito un favor

Polygonman- ¡¿Por qué siempre es un favor?! ¡No lo entiendo! Todos los All Stars son iguales, solo me invocan por favores

Sly- Polygonman

Polygonman- Que acaso no me pueden invocar porque me extrañan y quieren charlar con migo

Sly- Polygonman

Polygonman- Pero si yo intento ser su amigo

Sly- Polygonman

Polygonman- Les dejo que me digan "qué onda"

Sly- Polygonman

Polygonman- ¿Tan feo soy?

Sly- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- El hecho de que me vaya a apoderar de sus universos no justifica que me traten tan mal

Sly- ¡POLYGONMAN!

Polygonman- ¿Si?

Sly- Primero que nada, yo te aprecio

Polygonman- Gracias

Sly- Y segundo… necesito un favor

Así, después de mucho intentar Sly convenció a Polygonman de que les abra una puerta brillante que los lleve al mundo del ladrón, y así la banda Cooper entro en la puerta brillante con Cooper Vooper y todo

Lo que Sly no sabía era que el ladrón se encontraba en mundo inexplorado, y era nada más ni nada menos que Nathan Drake, el autoproclamado descendiente del famoso explorador sir Francis Drake, Nate había desaparecido después de ser secuestrado por 4 sujetos extraños, pero por fin había vuelto a su mundo, y lo primero que hizo fue encontrarse con su viejo amigo Victor Sullivan

Drake- ¡Sully! Hombre eres un regalo para la vista

Sully- Si, si yo también te eh echado de menos

Drake- No estoy bromeando, no vas a creer algunas de las cosas que vi ahí

Sully- Hey, te ves desgastado, no podría haber sido tan malo ¿O sí?

Drake- No, enserio, primero unos tipos me metieron a una maquina rara y creo que me clonaron o algo, no lo sé, pero desperté debilitado en un lugar raro que se llamaba Villa Sandover, donde un anciano medio raro y de orejas puntiagudas llamado Samos y su hija Keira me cuidaron hasta que recobre mis fuerzas, luego cruce una puerta que brillaba y aparecí en Paris, pero en un Paris totalmente habitado por animales, así que me escabullí entre ellos y encontré otra puerta que brillaba y esa me trajo hasta aquí

Luego de oír la historia Sully solo dio una pequeña risa

Sully- Que voy a hacer contigo y tus historias Nate

Drake- Hombre que hablo enserio, y tengo la prueba

Sully- Por tu cara parece que encontraste algún tesoro

Drake- Vamos, deberías tener más fe en mi Sully, muy bien, te voy a mostrar lo que eh encontrado si piensas que podrás manejarlo

Nate saco las hojas del Thieveus Raconus que Sly y su banda tanto buscaban

Sully- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Drake- Se lo robe a unos animales

Sully- Nate, hablo enserio

Drake- Yo también

Sully- Entonces ¿Qué es eso?

Drake- Bueno, no puedo distinguir la escritura, pero hay algo en los dibujos… Tú sabes que yo creo reconocer algunos de estos lugares, y estos… estos son coordenadas, alguien estaba planeando una ruta a algo pero…

Sully- Pero ¿Qué hay de tomarnos un descanso para variar? Tú sabes que no hay nada de malo en disfrutar un poco de tiempo tranquilo

Drake- Vamos Sully, nadie se tomaría la molestia de hacer un mapa como este a menos que lo que buscara fuera algo muy valioso

Sully- Suena como algo a lo que tenemos que echarle un vistazo

Drake- Mejor nosotros que alguien más ¿Verdad?

Sully- Si bueno… hablando de alguien más, quien escribió esas páginas las va querer de vuelta

Drake- La gente quiere todo tipo de cosas, arranca el avión, nos dirigimos hacia afuera

Sully- Bien Nate, yo no puedo detenerte, pero se quien si

1 hora después

Elena- ¡No iras y punto!

Drake- Pero Elena, es una oportunidad única

Sully había decidido que si el no detendría a Drake, seguro y su esposa, Elena Fisher, lo lograría

Elena- Nate, ya te dije que no me gusta que tengas ese tipo de "Aventuritas" Desde lo que paso en Shambala, solo te pones en peligro

Drake- Pero tengo que hacerlo, después de todo, soy descendiente del famoso explorador Sir Francis Drake

Elena- Pero me preocupa que te pase algo

Drake- No tienes por qué preocuparte

Sully- Si tienes bastante por qué preocuparte

Drake- ¡Sully!

Sully- Solo quiero un descanso

Elena- Soy tu esposa, tengo derecho a preocuparme

Drake- Soy muy fuerte, ya me eh enfrentado a las cosas más peligrosas y sigo vivo, no creo que me pase nada

Elena- Esta bien, pero con una condición

Drake- ¿Qué?

Elena- Yo iré contigo

Drake- ¡¿Qué?! Pero puede ser peligr…

Elena- Si yo no puedo detenerte, tú no me detendrás, además no decías que esta expedición era segura

-¿Alguien dijo expedición?

Drake- Chloe ¿Tú también?

Chloe- Me apunto

Sully- ¿Tu de dónde saliste?

Chloe- Yo también soy una busca tesoros, tengo todo el derecho a ir

Elena- Bueno, ya estamos todos ¿Cuándo partimos?

Sully- Algo me dice que no voy a tener mi descanso

Así, aunque Sully quería descansar, Drake y sus amigos pusieron en marcha su avioneta

Lo que no sabían era que eran observados

Bently- ¡Sly! ¡Se fueron por aire!

Sly- Genial, ahora será más difícil alcanzarlos

Murray- Ojala nuestra camioneta pudiera volar

Bently- Quizás en otro fic Murray, quizás en otro fic

Sly- ¿Vieron a ese sujeto?

Bently- Se nota que está fuertemente armado, no creo que sea un rival fácil ¿Cómo lo venceremos?

Murray- Yo tengo una idea

Sly y Bently- ¿Tu?... ¿Una idea?... ¿Estás seguro?

Murray- ¿Todavía tienes la máquina del tiempo que usamos para vencer a Le Paradox?

Bently- Claro, está en la parte trasera del Cooper Vooper

Murray entro al Cooper Vooper y desapareció

Sly y Bently- Oh oh

Mientras tanto 20 años en el pasado, en un museo, el joven Drake estaba rodeado por Marlowe y sus hombres que querían quitarle el anillo de Francis Drake

Marlowe- Más te vale que me des ese anillo ahora

Joven Sully- Es solo un niño

Joven Drake- No te lo daré

Marlowe- Ahora ver…

Pero entonces el Cooper Vooper entra al museo rompiendo paredes y atropellando a los hombres de Marlowe

Marlowe- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Del Cooper Vooper salió Murray, agarro al joven Drake y lo metió al vehículo, luego se fueron

Joven Drake- ¿Quién eres?... ¿Qué eres?

Murray- Soy Murray y soy un hipopótamo

Luego el Cooper Vooper apareció en el presente y Murray junto al joven Drake salieron de ahí, y se fueron frente a Sly y Bently que los miraban boquiabiertos

Bently- Murray ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Sly- Por favor Murray, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste

Joven Drake- ¡Guau! Animalitos que hablan… ¿No muerden?

Murray- Creí que sería más fácil quitarle las hojas si era un niño

Joven Drake- Hasta usan ropa, son geniales

Murray- Muy bien, dame las hojas perdidas del Thieveus Raconus

Joven Drake- Yo no tengo eso, pero tengo el anillo de Sir Francis Drake

Bently- Murray, en esa época el no había robado el Thieveus Raconus

Murray- Pero tiene un anillo

Joven Drake- Si, tengo un anillo

Bently- ¡No seas tonto Murray! ¿De qué nos va servir un anillo?

Joven Drake- No es cualquier anillo, es el de Sir Francis Drake

Bently- ¿Francis Drake?

Joven Drake- Así es, Francis Drake es el más grande explorador que el mundo jamás vio, y yo soy su descendiente, el gran Nathan Drake

Murray- Llamémoslo Draky ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?

Bently- ¡No!

Sly- Murray, Draky no es una mascota

Joven Drake- Les contare la historia de Francis Drake, en el año…

Luego de un buen rato de oír sobre las aventuras de Francis Drake, a Sly se le ocurrió una idea

Sly- Vaya, conoces mucho de Sir Francis Drake ¿Verdad?

Joven Drake- Así es, después de todo soy su descendiente

Sly- Y como su descendiente supongo que eres tan bueno como el ¿Verdad?

Joven Drake- Pues claro que si

Sly- Entonces dime ¿Te gustaría ser un cazador de tesoros y ayudarnos en la búsqueda de un gran tesoro?

Joven Drake- ¡Por supuesto!

Bently- ¡¿Qué?!

Murray- ¿Vamos a buscar un tesoro?

Así Sly le mostro al niño una copia de las paginas perdidas, esperando que el pequeño Drake los lleve al mismo lugar donde fue el Drake grande a buscar su tesoro, así con ese nuevo miembro, la banda Cooper puso en marcha el Cooper Vooper

Mientras tanto Drake y sus amigos caminaban en busca del tesoro por un bosque

Sully- ¿Seguro que puedes interpretar bien ese mapa?

Drake- Vamos Sully ¿Alguna vez te eh fallado?

Sully- Perdería la cuenta

Elena- Creo que ya pasamos por aquí

Chloe- Dinos la verdad Drake ¿Estamos perdidos?

Drake- Bueno… un poquito

Elena- Nate

Sully- Lo sabía

Pero muy cerca de ahí, el Cooper Vooper avanzaba a toda velocidad

Murray- ¿Y qué más?

Joven Drake- Yo creo que Francis Drake navego a la Arabia y escondió algo muy grande ahí, posiblemente el anillo y el astrolabio sean la clave

Murray- Sly, Draky se sabe unas historias buenísimas

Bently- Juro que si vuelvo a escuchar algo de Sir Francis Drake voy a explotar

Sly- Oye Draky, has estado hablando de Francis Drake desde que subimos, pero por que no nos cuentas un poco sobre ti

Joven Drake- Pues no sé qué decir, solo soy un pobre ladrón huérfano

Ante ese comentario, la banda Cooper quedo impactada, todavía recordaban que cuando eran niños se criaron como huérfanos en un orfanato y se juraron a sí mismos recuperar el Thieveus Raconus de los 5 malvados que habían asesinado a la familia de Sly

Sly- Mira Draky, yo…

Bently- ¡Sly! ¡Mira eso!

La banda Cooper habia encontrado a Drake y los suyos que caminaban en busca del Tesoro

Joven Drake- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Sly- "Ellos" son otros cazadores de tesoros que tienen nuestro mapa y tenemos que quitárselos

Joven Drake- Entiendo

Murray- Y ¿Cuál es el plan?

Bently- Draky, tu fingirás que Murray y yo te tenemos de rehén, así mientras los distraemos Sly robara el Tieveus Raconus

Joven Drake- Pero ¿Cómo lo robaras?

Sly- Solo observa niño

Sly se hizo invisible

Joven Drake- ¡Que genial!

Y entonces…

Drake- No lo entiendo, según el mapa, este es el lugar

Elena- ¿Estás seguro? Yo no veo nada

Chloe- Quizá el tesoro este oculto

Sully- Tiene sentido

Pero Murray y Bently aparecieron

Bently- Muy bien, devuelvan esas hojas

Sully- ¡¿Animales que hablan?!

Drake- Te lo dije

Chloe- Justo cuando creía haberlo visto todo

Murray- Hablamos enserio, devuélvanos ese papel

Drake- ¿O que harán?

Bently- Si no nos lo devuelven, le haremos daño al pequeño

El Joven Drake salió de atrás de Murray

Joven Drake- ¡Auxilio! ¡Devuélvanles su mapa!

Todos los amigos de Drake miraban sorprendidos

Sully- Drake…

Elena- Ese eres tú…

Chloe- De niño…

Drake- ¿Qué clase de truco es este?

Mientras tanto Sly invisible se acercaba sigilosamente, o al menos lo hacía, hasta que empezó a brillar

Sly- ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

Todos lo veían impresionados

Bently- ¡Sly!

Joven Drake- ¡No! ¡Sly!

Murray- ¡¿Que le ocurre?!

Elena- ¡Nate!

Por lo visto Drake también estaba brillando

Drake- ¡No me gusta esto!

Sully- ¡Nathan!

Chloe- ¡No entiendo! ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

En ese entonces tanto Sly como Drake desaparecieron

Mientras tanto en la gran nave, Toro y Dante estaban jugando Pong, mientras Sackboy le explicaba a Kratos como funcionaban los Sackbots

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mmmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmm m mmmm mm mm mmmmm

Kratos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dice que si sigue sus instrucciones puedes programar al Sackbot para que haga lo que quieras

Drake- No te distraigas o te ganare

Kratos- Con que lo que sea eh

Kratos los programo para que ataquen a Sackboy

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm? (¿Qué haces?)

Kratos- Derrótalos con los puños, sin usar ataques especiales

Sackboy tuvo dificultades al principio, pero luego se creó sus guantes metálicos y derroto a los Sackbots a base de llaves y puñetazos

Kratos- Lo lograste, sin ataques especiales

Sackboy- ¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!

Sackboy creo un guante de boxeo que golpeo a Kratos y lo mando a volar

Pero entonces, los 4 relojes Battle Royale empezaron a emitir un sonidito

Dante- ¿Y eso? Ya es la tercera vez que me pasa

Toro- Parece provenir de nuestros relojes

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué está pasando?

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro- ¡Polygonman!

Kratos- ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmmmmmm

Polygonman- Lo que pasa es que cuando hay una batalla rival todos los All Stars pueden observarla, sin importar donde estén

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmm (Ósea que todos vieron mi pelea con Big Daddy)

Toro- Eso quiere decir que en algún lugar se está celebrando una batalla rival nya

Polygonman desapareció y todos vieron sus relojes

En un lugar bastante extraño Drake se encontraba solo caminando con las hojas del Thieveus Raconus

Drake- ¿Dónde estoy? Quizá sea el lugar del tesoro

Sly caía con un paracaídas

Drake- Hombre, estoy seguro de que estoy cada vez más cerca, si pudiera averiguar esto ultimo

Sly miraba con sus binoculares mientras caía

Sly- Aja, ahí están

Drake- Mmm… No sé si me estoy volviendo loco a algo de estos garabatos está empezando a tener sentido para mi

Sly cayó cerca de Drake

Sly- No, definitivamente te estas volviendo loco

Drake- Genial, un mapache que habla quizá si me esté volviendo loco

Sly- Cuidado, cuidado, un verdadero ladrón sabría lo valiosos que son

Drake- Y supongo que tú sabes lo que son ¿Eh chico ardilla?

Sly- Claro, son mías

Drake- ¿En serio?

Sly- Asi es, pertenecen a este servidor

Drake- En realidad yo eh adjuntado algún tipo de crecimiento para ellos

Sly- Todavía no tienes idea de lo que son ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no dejas que un cazador de tesoros real de tome el cuidado de ellos? Definitivamente no son la propiedad de algún cazador de tesoros de tres al cuarto que los "encontró"

Drake- Bueno, tú eres adorable

Sly- Te voy a decir que, tú me das esos papeles y yo te ahorrare la vergüenza de que te los quiten

Drake- Bueno, entonces no debería ser un problema para ti quitármelos ¡Vamos!

Ambos se pusieron en pose de batalla

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sly comenzó a golpear a Drake con su bastón, pero Drake se defendió a puñetazos y luego le arrojo a Sly un barril de aceite que lo hizo retroceder, Drake se preparó para atacar con sus armas pero Sly se hizo invisible

Drake- Vaya truco, pero no escaparas de mí

Pero Sly le salto con su bastón y volvió a ser invisible, luego lo volvió a hacer una y otra vez mientras que el pobre Nathan solo podía dar de puñetazos al aire

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Drake- ¡Lo tengo!

Drake comenzó a correr mientras disparaba con su AK47 dañando a Sly y llegando al extremo del escenario

Drake- Tengo algo para ti

Drake comenzó a disparar con su ametralladora y como estaba al extremo del escenario le dio a todo, incluso Sly aunque estaba invisible no lo pudo evitar

Drake- No te lo esperabas ¿Eh?

Sly- Deberías revisar tu bolsillo de vez en cuando

Sly intento atacar pero Drake le arrojo una granada

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sly salto para atacar desde el aire pero Drake le disparo con su ametralladora y cuando estaba por caer le arrojo un barril de aceite

Drake- Atrapa esto

Drake uso su level 1 arrojándole un tanque de propano que de un disparo le exploto a Sly y lo quito una vida

Drake- Mira lo que me hiciste hacer

Pero Sly reapareció

Sly- Papa tenía razón, es hora del plan B

Sly fue a atacarlo, Drake preparo su Magnum pero Sly lanzo una bomba de humo y apareció detrás de Drake al cual golpeo con su bastón, luego paralizo con su electricidad y finalmente embistió cargado en electricidad

Drake- Vamos a hacer esto de la manera difícil

Sly- Me encantaría quedarme a charlar pero…

Sly se hizo invisible nuevamente, sin embargo antes de que pueda moverse Drake le disparo un dardo tranquilizante que lo paralizo, y mientras le comenzó a disparar a toda con su lanza granadas

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sly se metió a un barril explosivo

Drake- Ahora que tramas con eso

Sly se acercó a Drake y le exploto el barril encima, mandándolo a volar y mientras caía Sly salto y comenzó a electrocutarlo en el aire

Sly- Ya casi cargo mi super 2

Drake- No tan rápido

Drake lo derribo con otro balde de aceite, y luego fue a darle de puñetazos, para finalmente sacar su ametralladora y mandarlo a volar

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Pero antes de que pueda usarlo

Sly lo paralizo lanzándole un despertador, luego con una bomba de humo apareció al lado de Drake y le volvió a hacer estallar el barril explosivo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sly- Aquí es cuando las cosas se ponen divertidas

Sly uso su super 2 y se subió a su Jetpack, desde el cual le disparo una bomba a Drake y le quito una vida

Sly- ¡Muerde el polvo!

Drake reapareció

Drake- ¡Oh diablos!

Sly se le acercaba en el Jetpack y aunque intento esquivarlo, le quito otra vida con su bomba

Sly- Igual que robarle un dulce a un bebe

Drake volvió a aparecer con su última vida

Drake- ¿Quieres jugar rudo? Jugaremos rudo

Sly- Muéstrame tu mano, y te mostrare la mía

A Sly se le había acabado su super pero aun así fue a atacar, sin embargo Drake lo paralizo con su pistola

Drake uso su super 2 y un gran pilar de piedra se apareció ante Sly

Drake- ¡Mas madera!

Drake empujo el pilar que le cayó encima a Sly y le quito otra vida

Drake- ¡Oh! ¡Eso tiene que doler!

Sly reapareció y ahora ambos estaban con su última vida

Sly- De vuelta al atraco, prepárate para que te roben

Drake- ¿Aun no te rindes? Debo admitir que eres un gran oponente

Sly- Tú también, eres uno de esos sujetos que no conviene tener como enemigo

Drake- Dime ¿Por qué quieres tanto estos papeles?

Sly- Porque son lo único que me recuerda a mi familia, ese libro fue robado de mi familia el día que los asesinaron y yo puse todo mi esfuerzo para recuperarlo, por eso no puedo permitir que te lo quedes

Drake- Vaya, no tenía idea amigo…

Sly- Así es Drake, tú y yo somos parecidos, al igual que tu yo también era un pobre huérfano con un gran sueño

Drake- Un minuto ¿Cómo supiste de mi pasado?

Sly- Tú me lo contaste, o al menos un tu más pequeño o algo así, bueno tu entiendes

Drake- Comprendo

Sly- Sin embargo aunque seamos colegas, no sentiré lastima en esta batalla

Drake- Igualmente, te derrotare

Sly fue corriendo a atacar pero Drake se ocultó detrás de una barrera de hormigón

Sly- Ahora ¿Qué haces?

Drake- Deje mi mejor carta para el final

Drake se asomó y arrojo una granada contra Sly que salió volando

Drake- Eso va dolerte mañana

Sly intentaba acercarse a atacar pero Drake se asomaba a cada rato a disparar con su AK 47, luego intentaba atacar a distancia pero la barrera bloqueaba todos sus ataques

Sly- Es una fortaleza impenetrable, intentare un último truco

Sly se hizo invisible y se acercó hacia la barrera pero Drake lo percibió y lo golpeo con su AK 47

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Drake le arrojo a Sly el tanque de propano y gano la batalla

Y Sly y Drake aparecieron en mundo inexplorado

Elena, Sully y Chloe- ¡Nate!

Bently, Murray y Joven Drake- ¡Sly!

Ambos bandos se vieron dispuestos a iniciar una batalla pero…

Drake y Sly- ¡Alto!

Sly- Este caballero y yo ya arreglamos todos nuestros malentendidos

Drake- Además ¿Cómo podría ser enemigo de un sujeto tan genial como Sly?

Sly- Lo mismo digo colega

Bently- No entiendo nada

Sully- Yo menos

Drake- Solo digamos que el mapache y yo tenemos una o 2 cosas en común

Elena- Aun tengo una duda ¿Cómo le hicieron para traer a Drake niño?

Murray- Tenemos una máquina del tiempo

Bently- ¡Murray no reveles nuestros secretos!

Sly- Déjalo, no olvides que ahora el cazador de tesoros es nuestro colega

Chloe- Eso de viajar por el tiempo ¿No traerá consecuencias?

Murray- Para nada

Pero aparecieron miles de Desendants rodeándolos

Elena- ¡Esos monstruos son Dasendants!

Joven Drake- Estamos muertos

Sully- Ya entiendo, como Drake fue sacado de su época, nunca evito que Navarro venda el sarcófago dorado, y eso causo que todo el mundo se transforme en Desendant

Sly- Draky amiguito creo que este es el adiós, debemos llevarte donde te encontramos

Joven Drake- Pero Sly, yo no quiero volver ahí

Drake- Mira niño ves esa linda mujer de ahí

Drake le apunto a Elena

Joven Drake- ¿Qué con ella?

Drake- Si vuelves al lugar donde te encontraron, en el futuro será tu esposa

Joven Drake- ¡Que genial!

Así después de despedirse Murray llevo al pequeño Drake a su época y los Desendants desaparecieron

Drake- Listo, un final feliz

Bently- Hay algo aquí que no cuadra

Todos miraron a Bently

Bently- El Thieveus Raconus es un libro que recopila los golpes y técnicas de los miembros de la familia Cooper, entonces ¿Cómo te puede guiar a un tesoro?

Sly- Buena pregunta

Drake- Es cierto, además si ese libro es de tu mundo ¿Por qué hay dibujados lugares de mi mundo?

Murray- Creo que nunca lo sabremos

Murray se apoyó en un tronco y se abrió una entrada secreta en el suelo

Sly- Creo que ahí adentro están las respuestas

Mientras tanto

Dr Higginbotham- La nave aterrizo, hemos llegado a Down Under

Kratos- Por fin llegamos

Toro- Así es nya, encontraremos al Místico y responderá nuestras preguntas

Dante- Y ¿Qué esperamos? Andando

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio El trio poderoso al fin llego a Down Under, pero justo cuando creen que podrán ver al Místico los Polygonal All Stars les tendrán algunas sorpresas, además, después de llegar a un mundo bastante colorido Kratos encontrara a un viejo rival ¿Podrán finalmente hablar con el Místico? ¿Quién es tan tonto como para ser el nuevo enemigo de Kratos? ¿Cuál es el level 3 de Toro? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El Místico, ¿Un All Star que admira a otro?"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Evil Cole McGrath

Especie: Conductor

Rival: Fat Princess

Símbolo: Amplificador

Residencia: New Marrais

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Después de descubrir sus poderes, ColeMc Grath fue consumido por una insaciable sed de poder, en el camino tomo las decisiones erróneas y comenzó a moldear sus poderes haciéndolos más destructivos e incluso obtuvo devastadores poderes de fuego y se transformó en una sombra de su antiguo ser

Comenzó a absorber la vida de los demás para curarse más rápidamente y dejo de importarle el destino de la ciudad, tanto así que acepto los poderes de la bestia y cometió un genocidio, haciendo que solo queden con vida aquellos que él consideraba que merecían vivir

Primera aparición: Infamous

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Infamous 2

* * *

><p>Y ahora a agradecer los reviews de:<p>

Pablo: Tienes toda la razón amigo, si el Univeso del Videojuego te gusto, te aseguro que hare todo lo posible para que la secuela sea de los mejores fics que hayas leído

Lucarioks: Jaja le descubriste la referencia, justo me base en eso

Bueno, creo que no estuvo mal un capitulo no protagonizado por el trio poderoso para variar jeje, que bien, ya voy mas de 10 capitulos y este fic esta llendo de maravilla

Como curiosidad sabían que, el hecho por el que Sackboy en mi fic solo dice Mmmmmmm es en realidad una referencia al estudio que creo los juegos de LBP Media Molecule cuyo logo es Mm, también sabían que, este capitulo tiene un par de referencias a mi fic de El Universo del Videojuego

Y hablando del Universo del Videojuego, anuncio que para la secuela regresaran otros 2 personajes bastante queridos, el primero es el bombardero azul, que lucha por la unión de humanos y robots, Megaman, y el héroe más grande del arcade, la mascota de Namco, Pacman

Ademas anuncio otro personaje nuevo que no podría ser considerado presisamente un héroe, el rey de las tinieblas, un ser oscuro que mantuvo prisionero a un reino por 7 años

¿Quién es ese Villano? Dejo que lo adivinen y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	12. ¿Un All Star que admira a otro?

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, lamento bastante la tardanza, esta vez sí que me pase pero en fin, más abajo les explicare la razón, por el momento los dejare con un capitulo que en compensación a la tardanza es más largo que los otros

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12- Trampa Poligonal, ¿Un All Star que admira a otro?<p>

Los All Stars tenían muchas preguntas en mente y por esa razón fueron a buscar al único capaz de responderlas, el Místico

Dante- Down Under es algo extraño, igual que el resto de tu mundo Sack

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm

Toro- ¡Miren hay un león nya!

Una especie de león humanoide se acercaba

Kratos- ¡La cena!

Kratos estaba corriendo a atacarlo cuando Sackboy creo un Yunque y aplasto al pobre espartano

Kratos- Hey Sack ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm mm mm mm mmmm, mm mm mmmmm mmmmm

Toro- Dice que ese león es su amigo Bruce

Bruce- Buenos días, soy Bruce

Kratos- Que lindo… ¿Me lo puedo comer?

Toro- ¡No!

Sackboy dejó caer otro yunque sobre Kratos y el grupo siguió a Bruce mientras los guiaba hasta el Místico, pero no sabían que eran observados por 3 seres misteriosos

Después Bruce les dijo a los All Stars que si querían ver al Místico deberían pasar una serie de pruebas y así los All Stars comenzaron a pasar los niveles de Down Under

Dante- Todavía no me acostumbro a tu mundo Sackboy

Kratos- Si, es bastante extraño

Toro- ¿Dices que es el mundo creado por las ideas de la gente?

Narrador LBP- Sueños, fantasías, ideas, ¿Dónde van a parar cunado la…

Toro- ¡No te hablaba a ti nya!

Narrador LBP- Lo siento

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmmmmmm ¿Mm mmmmm?

Toro- Tienes razón Sack

Dante- Oye Toro ¿Cómo es que le entiendes?

Toro- Ni idea, soy el único capaz de entenderle, quizás porque soy un All Star

Dante- Pues yo también soy un All Star y no le entiendo ni un solo Mm

Kratos- Además Toro, tú no eres el único que le entiende

Toro- ¡Nya! Clank también puede entenderle

Dante- ¿Clank?

Toro- Una larga historia

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mmm mmmmmmm!

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que miremos ese letrero

Kratos y Toro vieron un letrero que decía "Comida gratis aquí adentro" El letrero apuntaba a una jaula y junto a ella estaba Polygon Dante con un bigote falso

Toro- Vaya trampa más tonta

Dante- Si, solo un idiota caería en eso

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Comida gratis! (¡Mmmmmm mmmmmm!)

El espartano y el sackperson fueron corriendo a la jaula

Toro- ¡Deténganse! ¡No ven que es Polygon Dante!

Kratos- No seas ridículo Toro, Polygon Dante no tiene bigote

Dante- Mira Polygono, no sé lo que planeas, pero te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberte metido en mi camino ¡Quedaras peor que los demonios que yo cazo!

Dante saco sus pistolas Evony e Ivory

Toro- Bien dicho, encárgate de darle su merecido Dante

Polygon Dante- También hay pizza ahí adentro

Dante- ¡Con jamón, ajo y sin aceitunas!

Dante fue corriendo y se metio a la jaula con Kratos y Sackboy

Toro- No sean tontos, no encontraran nada ahí adentro

Kratos- Mira Sackboy, sardina

Toro- ¡Donde!

Toro también entro y aparecieron otros 2 polígonos y cerraron la jaula

Polygon Dante- Jajajajajajaja cayeron en mi elaborada trampa

Pero los All Stars estaban ocupados comiendo

Polygon Dante- Dije, cayeron en mi elaborada trampa

Pero seguían comiendo

Polygon Dante- ¡Que cayeron en mi elaborada trampa!

Los All Stars seguían igual

Polygon Dante- ¡Pueden dejar de comer un minuto y prestarme atención!

Los All Stars le prestaron atención

Polygon Dante- Jajajajajajaja cayeron en mi elaborada trampa

Kratos- ¿Era una trampa?

Toro- Y recién te das cuenta

Polygon Dante- Ahora que los capturamos podremos crear más Polygonal All Stars

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmm

Polygon Dante- Pero creo que antes les presentare a mis colegas, él es Polygon Drake

Polygon Drake- El único e inigualable cazador de tesoros

Polygon Dante- Y él es Polygon PaRappa

Polygon PaRappa- Así es

Polygons- ¡Y juntos somos los Polygonal All Stars!

Pero los All Stars estaban comiendo sin prestarles atención

Polygon PaRappa- Te dije que no pongas ahí las menudencias y las sobras del almuerzo

Polygon Dante- ¡Ponganos atención!

Todos los All Stars se dieron la vuelta

Polygon Drake- Ahora les quitaremos su energía de sobra

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Y tendremos más compañeritos!

Kratos- ¡Un minuto!

Kratos veía sorprendido

Toro- ¿Kratos?

Kratos- Podrá ser…

Dante- Oye amigo ¿Pasa algo?

Kratos- ¡Es el!

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Kratos- ¡Ese es el perro rapero que me humillo la otra vez!

Polygon Drake y Polygon Dante voltearon a ver a Polygon PaRappa

Polygon PaRappa- No me vean así, yo no hice nada, es la primera vez que veo a ese tipo ¡Lo juro!

Polygon Drake- No es por nada colega, pero creo que tienes problemas

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Pero yo no hice nada!

Polygon Dante- No se preocupen, esta enjaulado

Kratos- ¡Nadie humilla al fantasma de Esparta!

Toro- ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Kratos uso la ira de Poseidón, causando que un rayo caiga desde el cielo, destruya la jaula y de paso electrocute a los demás All Stars

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Oh no! ¡Escapo!

Kratos- ¡Pagaras caro tu osadía!

Polygon PaRappa- ¡No! ¡Por favor no me hagas nada!

Kratos- Ya es muy tarde, Hades te espera

El Polygon estaba temblando, pero cuando Kratos estaba por saltarle encima, una nube con el símbolo del Olimpus le lanzo un rayo y desapareció

Polygon PaRappa estaba inmóvil con una cara de terror

Polygon Dante- PaRappa ¿Estas bien?

Polygon PaRappa- Casi muero ¡Ese tipo casi me mata!

Polygon Drake- Ya no los traumaron al pobre

Polygon PaRappa- Me salve por un pelo

Toro- No tan rápido

Toro de un Shoryuken mando a volar a los 3 polygons

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Justo cuando creía estar a salvo!

Polygon Drake- ¿Qué el Shoryuken no era de otro juego?

Polygon Dante- ¡Odio cuando ese gato me hace eso!

Y así los 3 Polygonal All Stars desaparecieron en el cielo

Toro- Listo… Un minuto… ¡Kratos!... ¡Sackboy! ¡Dante! ¡Va haber una pelea All Star!

Pero Sackboy y Dante seguían desmayados por el rayo de Kratos

Toro- ¡Sackboy!... ¡Dante!... ¡Háblenme!

Pero ni siquiera se movían

Toro- Lo olvide, una de las muchas debilidades de Sackboy es la electricidad, y supongo que Dante ya no tiene tanta resistencia porque lo parchearon

Así era, los All Stars no despertaban

Toro- Bueno, mejor me apuro antes de que Kratos termine su batalla… nya tendré que ver solito la batalla de Kratos

Mientras tanto en Columbia, Kratos ya había comenzado su batalla contra el All Stars más grande en lo que a tamaño se refiere, Big Daddy, el cual ya tenía cargado un súper

Kratos- ¡Toma esto!

Kratos comenzó a disparar con su arco de Apolo pero Big Daddy con una embestida aguanto las flechas y mando a volar al espartano

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- ¿Con que te gusta embestir? En ese caso embistamos

Big Daddy fue a embestirlo pero Kratos saco su lanza y escudo y también fue a la embestida, aunque al final ambos chocaron y salieron volando

Entonces un robot gigante llamado Iron Maiden les disparo unos misiles que apenas y pudieron esquivar, luego Big Daddy intento lanzarle electricidad a Kratos pero él se la devolvió con su Vellocino de Oro

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos fue y comenzó a darle de espadazos al Big Daddy, pero el Big Daddy golpeo a Kratos con su taladro y luego lo congelo, para finalmente golpear el piso con su taladro y mandar a volar a Kratos con las ondas creadas, luego agarro un lanzacohetes que había cerca y comenzó a bombardear a Kratos

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Big Daddy uso su level 2, enfureciéndose al punto de derrotar a quien sea con un simple ataque, pero cuando estaba por atacar a Kratos, el uso su super uno sacando su gran espada y derrotando a Big Daddy

Y Kratos reapareció

Kratos- Vaya, ese Big Daddy es peor que Hércules… Bueno Toro ¿Dónde está ese perro?

Toro- Ya me encargue de él, pero debemos llegar al Místico y estos 2 siguen desmayados, pienso que como tú los desmayaste, podrías ayudarme a cargarlos ¿Verdad?

Kratos- Que agotado estoy, esas batallas All Stars sí que te dejan exhausto, creo que ya no me puedo mantener de pie

Kratos se tiro al piso

Toro- ¿Kratos?

Pero Kratos estaba inconsciente

Toro- Tiene que ser un chiste

Y así Toro tuvo que pasar las siguientes pruebas cargando a los All Stars, y apenas pues su pequeño cuerpo casi no soportaba el peso

Toro- ¿Por qué siempre me toca el trabajo duro nya?

Después de mucho esfuerzo Toro al fin llego con el Místico

Místico- Bienvenidos All Stars, los estaba esperando

Toro- ¡Señor Místico! ¡Llegue! Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerle pero primero esperare a que mis compañeros despierten

Mistico- Eh… muchacho… Tus compañeros están despiertos, solo fingen estar dormidos para que los cargues porque les da flojera caminar

Toro- ¡Nya!

Kratos, Sackboy y Dante se levantaron

Kratos- De pronto ya me siento mejor

Dante- Estaba mal, pero con este descanso ya recupere mis fuerzas

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- ¡Estaban fingiendo!

Kratos- No, como crees

Toro se estaba encendiendo en ira y de repente adquirió un traje medio raro y una peluca roja

Kratos- ¡Toro! ¡Mira ese traje!

Toro- ¡NYA!

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Dante- Oye que ni siquiera estamos en una batalla

Pero aun así Toro miro a los otros All Stars y la pantalla se oscureció mientras Toro los azotaba con todo lo que tenía, cuando la luz volvió Toro estaba en pie y los otros 3 estaban en el piso machacados, luego Toro volvió a la normalidad

Toro- Para que aprendan nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Kratos- Toro ¿Qué fue eso?

Toro- Ahora que lo mencionas, ni yo lo se

Místico- Quizá yo pueda contestar esa pregunta

Dante- ¡El Místico!

Místico- Veras Toro, ese fue tu level 3 y el traje que tenías era tu forma más poderosa, tu forma Oni, es tan fuerte que gracias a ella puedes usar tu súper 3

Toro- Forma Oni

Místico- Así es, con esa forma ganaras un control completo sobre el Mocchi, pero necesitaras bastante concentración para cambiar de forma

Kratos- Vaya, el Místico lo sabe todo, es aún mejor que Atenea

Místico- Por eso, voy a responder una pregunta solamente de cada uno de ustedes, pueden preguntar lo que sea

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

Místico- Si, el siguiente

Kratos- ¡Oye! Esa no era mi pregunta

Místico- Honestamente esperaba una mejor pregunta viniendo del fantasma de Esparta, pero bueno, ya gastaste tu pregunta

Kratos- ¡No es justo!

Místico- ¿Quién sigue?

Sackboy- Mm

Místico- Bien Sackboy has tu pregunta

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmm?

Místico- Muy Buena pregunta Sackboy

Kratos- ¿Que pregunto?

Místico- Lo siento Kratos, ya respondí tu pregunta

Kratos- ¡No es justo!

Toro- Nya, yo te digo Kratos, Sackboy pregunto qué ¿Quién es en verdad Polygonman?

Místico- Pues en realidad nadie sabe nada sobre su origen, él es muy extraño y de alguna manera ha estado presente en todos los universos a lo largo de los años y ha visto todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos ocurridos hasta ahora, desde como Sackboy salvo el mundo de las ideas o como Kratos venció a Ares e incluso vio los planes de Toro para ser más humano, sin embargo hay algunos mundos como el de Dante, Raiden o Big Daddy con los cuales Polygonman prefiere mantener cierta distancia ya que son los más difíciles de acceder

Dante- ¿Y qué hay de mi mundo? ¿Está a salvo de Polygonman? Si es así ¿Cómo es que esos 4 sujetos entraron?

Místico- Pues hay 4 All Stars cuyos mundos son tan de difícil acceso que Polygonman en persona no los ha visitado, tu mundo es uno de ellos, sin embargo esos 4 pudieron entrar por que al igual que los All Stars son seres normales de otros universos

Dante- Bueno en tal caso creo que es hora de mi pregunta ¿Quién demonios son esos 4?

Místico- Lo siento Dante pero ya respondí tu otra pregunta

Dante- No es justo, eso no era mi pregunta, solo era una duda

Místico- ¡Siguiente!

Toro- Yo tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo puedo controlar mis 3 formas y exactamente cuáles son?

Místico- Tu forma normal es la de un gato luchador de artes marciales, donde usas los golpes y patadas para derrotar a tu oponente, la segunda es la de un gato ninja, con esta forma puedes mejorar tu agilidad y usar tus armas ninja para potenciar tu poder, sin embargo, la tercera es la más poderosa y la más difícil de controlar, es un Oni, con sus imaginables poderes es casi imposible que pierdas tus batallas, sin embargo solo existe una persona capaz de enseñarte a usarlo correctamente

Toro- Y ¿Dónde está?

Místico- Se encuentra en este mundo

Una puerta brillante apareció

Mientras tanto en PaRappa Town, los 2 matones estaban caminando por la calle y vieron una puerta brillante

Matón 1- ¿Y esto que es? Su brillo me lastima los ojos

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Matón 1- No sé quién puso esta puerta aquí, pero lo golpearemos

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Y entonces la puerta se abrió y salieron Kratos, Sackboy, Toro y Dante

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmmmm

Toro- Así que aquí aprenderé a controlar mis poderes, vaya que es un lugar bastante colorido nya

Dante- Y mira, ahí hay 2 tipos planitos

Matón 1- Pero mira nada más que tenemos aquí, creo que ellos tenían la puerta que lastima los ojos

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Matón 1- Creo que tenemos que darles su merecido

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Toro- Oigan amigos esperen, no queremos problemas

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mm mmm mm mmm

Matón 1- Dice que no quiere problemas

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Matón 1- Y ese de ahí habla raro

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Matón 1- Eso hace que me den más ganas de golpearlo

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Kratos- Y a estos que les pasa ¿Son idiotas?

Matón 1- Nos dijo idiotas

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Matón 1- Ahora no se salvaran de una golpiza

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Dante- Pues saben que muchachos, me están haciendo enfadar

Kratos- ¡Yeah!

Toro- ¡Kratos! No imites a esos matones

Matón 1- Me llegaron al límite ¡Ataquémoslos!

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Los matones se disponían a atacar y Kratos saco sus espadas, Dante sus pistolas, Toro se cambió a su forma ninja y Sackboy se puso su traje de Cole, pero cuando estaban por luchar…

-¡Alto ahí!

Kratos- ¿Quién es ese?

-¡Ahora Joe Chin está aquí!

Toro- Creo que es alguna especie de superhéroe

Matón 1- Y a ti quien te invito

Matón 2- ¡Yeah!

Joe Chin- Yo que eh viajado por los 7 mares y eh cruzado todas las montañas que el hombre pueda conocer

Kratos- ¿Sera un All Star?

Toro- Sinceramente… Lo dudo

Joe Chin- Y poseo poderes sorprendentes para usar contra matones como tú, y también tengo una magia de gloria y defiendo a los débiles de los crueles que intentan destruirlo, como tú, y si alguna vez intentan causar un incidente en alguna cafetería

Kratos agarro y clavo su espada en el piso creando un poderoso tornado que derroto a los 2 matones… y también a Joe Chin

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kratos- Hablaba mucho

Dante- Si, eso es cierto, pero no crees que exageraste

Sackboy- Mmm

Toda la gente (Si se le puede llamar así) que estaba cerca se acercó a ver quién había vencido a los matones

Mientras PaRappa y PJ caminaban desde el Dojo a casa

PaRappa- Vaya, este entrenamiento especial que le pedí al maestro Chop Chop Onion sí que es duro

PJ- Ni siquiera se para que lo pediste

PaRappa- Ya te lo dije, tengo que mejorar para mis batallas All Star, deberías intentarlo

PJ- No, me da flojera, además son simples batallas

PaRappa- Nada de eso PJ, son muy importantes

PJ- Lo que digas, tengo hambre, vamos al Chunky Burguer

PaRappa- ¡PJ! Tu solo piensas en comer

PJ- Vamos al Chunky Burger

PaRappa- Mira, ahí hay gente reunida, y Matt está ahí también vamos

PJ y PaRappa se acercaron

PaRappa- Hey Matt

Matt- PJ, PaRappa, que tal amigos

PaRappa- ¿Por qué están todos reunidos aquí?

Matt- ¿No lo viste? Un sujeto raro derroto a los matones de un solo golpe

PaRappa- ¡¿Enserio?!

Matt- Si, está en medio de esta gente

PJ- ¿Vamos a Chunky Burger?

PaRappa- Primero me gustaría ver a ese sujeto

Apenas PaRappa paso por la multitud, se sorprendió por lo que vio, ahí estaba Kratos firmando autógrafos

Kratos- Haber, del fantasma de Esparta para… Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama?

Fleaswallow- Me llamo Prince Fleaswallow

Kratos- Bien, del fantasma de Esparta para Prince Fleaswallow, toma

Fleaswallow- No le entiendo a la letra

Dante- ¿Está escrito en griego antiguo?

Fleaswallow- Señor Kratos ¿Tiene algún consejo para que una rana como yo llegue algún día a ser tan fuerte como usted?

Kratos- Consigue Red Orbs, potencia tus armas, asesina uno o dos dioses y come tus verduras

Fleaswallow se fue

Toro- Kratos… ¿No crees que exageras?

Kratos- Para nada Toro, esta gente me adora

PaRappa- ¡Eres tú!

Kratos- ¡Tu!

Toro- Oh no, aquí va correr sangre

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmmmmm

Dante- ¿Qué no es ese el perro contra el que Kratos siente ira?

Toro- Si, el derroto a Kratos en su primera batalla

Dante- ¡Oh no!

Kratos- ¡Tu!

Kratos se acercaba lentamente

PaRappa- Yo… ¡Me alegra volverlo a ver maestro!

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- Eh oye…

PaRappa- Todavía lo recuerdo

Recuerdos de PaRappa

Polygonman- Si se niegan a pelear sus universos serán destruidos y ustedes morirán ¿Alguna duda?

PaRappa- ¿Voy a tener que pelear con este?

Kratos- ¿Tienes algún problema pequeño?

PaRappa- Se ve muy fuerte, poderoso y está armado hasta los dientes

Kratos- Jajajajaja sí, soy tan fuerte, me caes bien, creo que tendré piedad contigo pero al final acabaras mordiendo el polvo

Fin de los recuerdos

PaRappa- ¿No lo recuerda? Usted dijo que tendría piedad conmigo, yo sé que si usted hubiera ido enserio jamás sería capaz de derrotarlo, pero usted es tan amable que me dejo ganar la batalla solo para que yo obtenga la suficiente confianza en mí mismo y pueda ganar justamente las batallas que vengan, desde entonces lo admiro gran maestro

Dante- ¿Un All Star que admira a otro? Ahora si lo eh visto todo

Kratos- Jajaja llámame Kratos amiguito, me alegra que te dieras cuenta de que perdí a propósito y te deje ganar, espero que la lección te haya servido y estés consiente de que jamás podrías derrotarme

PaRappa- Claro que si maestro Kratos

Toro- ¡Oye! Eso no fue lo que paso

Kratos- Y dime mi querido alumno, mi gran lección te sirvió

PaRappa- Claro que si maestro Kratos, ya voy ganando 6 batallas, pero de seguro usted tiene mas

Kratos- ¡¿6 Batallas?!... Digo… claro… yo voy ganando como 100

Toro- Que eso no es cierto

Kratos- Tú te callas

PaRappa- ¡100 Batallas! Increíble, y yo que creía que solo había 20 All Stars

Dante- Y ¿Contra quién fueron tus batallas?

Kratos- ¡Y tú por que preguntas! ¿Acaso dudas de mi historia?

Dante- Le preguntaba a el

PaRappa- Yo… Derrote al maestro Kratos, a una princesa subida de peso, a un mapache, a un soldado del futuro, a una espadachina y a un dúo de comadreja y orejón

Dante- Increíble

Toro- Oye amigo, vimos un Polygonal All Star con tu forma ¿Te secuestraron?

PaRappa- Si, lo siento maestro pero me atacaron entre 4 y me fue imposible defenderme

Kratos- ¡Entre 4! Que cobardes

Dante- Y a mí me hicieron lo mismo

Y PJ y Matt aparecieron

PJ- Oye PaRappa ya vámonos a Chunky Burger

Matt- ¡Pero si son los tipos que derrotaron a esos matones!

PaRappa- Amigos, tengan más respeto, este es Kratos, el maestro del cual les hable

Matt- Mucho gusto maestro Kratos

PJ- Ya vamos a Chunky Burger

Kratos- ¿Qué es Chunky Burger?

PaRappa- Un lugar donde se come hamburguesas

Dante- Prefiero la pizza

Trio poderoso- ¡Por favor! ¡Llévanos a Chunky Burguer! (¡Mm mmm! ¡Mmmmmm m mmmm mmmmm!)

A pedido de su nuevo maestro, PaRappa decidió ir a Chunky Burguer

Pero lo que no sabían era que estaban siendo observados por 2 sujetos malvados que tramaban algo, eran Gaster y Groover

Gaster- Creo que tengo un plan Groover, es perfecto

Groover- ¿Y cuál es?

Gaster- Ese sujeto era muy poderoso, no tanto como yo pero… Bueno tú entiendes, si consiguiéramos que se nos una, dominaríamos todo y PaRappa se arrodillaría ante nosotros

Gaster comenzó a imaginarse pero la nube de pensamiento lo aplasto

Groover- Pero ese sujeto se unió a PaRappa

Gaster- No te preocupes, tengo un gran plan que no puede fallar

Y llegaron a Chunky Burguer donde se sentaron en una mesa

Matt- Creo que aún no nos presentamos, yo soy Matt Major

PJ- Yo soy PJ Berry

PaRappa- Y yo soy PaRappa Rappa

Dante- Yo soy Dante Sparda

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Kratos- Él se llama Sackboy

Toro- Y yo soy…

PaRappa- Tu eres Toro ¿Verdad?

Toro- ¡Nya! ¿Cómo supiste?

PaRappa- Un amigo tuyo me hablo sobre ti, llego por una puerta que brillaba hace unas semanas, físicamente es parecido a ti, se llama Kuro

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Kuro está aquí!

PaRappa- Si, y me dijo que tu practicas artes marciales

Toro- Así es, yo domino las artes marciales a la perfección

PaRappa- Pues a mí me pareces un ninja

Toro- Vaya, olvide cambiarme de forma

Toro volvió a su forma normal

PaRappa- Ahora sí, yo también domino el karate

Toro- ¿Enserio? Sabes lo que eso significa

Aparecieron 2 nubes, una tenía el símbolo de la Playstation y la otra el dibujo de un sapito que se llevaron a ambos All Stars

Onion- Bienvenidos

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la batalla será en el único dojo de artes marciales donde el instructor apesta a cebollas! ¡La batalla de hoy será entre 2 maestros… o mejor dicho maestritos de las artes marciales!... ¡La típica batalla entre el perro y el gato!... ¡Primero, el único All Star que no conoce el significado de la palabra 3d, el adolescente más ra perro que existe! ¡PaRappa!... ¡Y luego el único All Star que es sinónimo de crisis de identidad, el que pese a representar al gato de la suerte no tiene tanta suerte que digamos! ¡Toro!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Toro comenzó con una patada pero PaRappa se cubrió con su patineta y contraataco con un combo de mil golpes

Toro- Nada mal, pero toma esto

Toro salto hasta PaRappa, le dio un cabezazo y lo remato de un Shoryuken

PaRappa- Ese movimiento fue bueno, pero la verdadera pelea comienza ahora

Toro- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso

Y en Chunky Burguer

Kratos- Ahora se puso fea la cosa

PJ- Me pregunto si PaRappa usara todas sus técnicas

Dante- Y Toro también podría usar las suyas

Sackboy- Mmmm

Matt- Este será un choque de titanes

Kratos- Titancitos

Toro y PaRappa se miraban fijamente y entonces… Toro se quedó dormido y PaRappa se puso a escuchar a su radio Boy Boxxy

Onion- No, así no es

Todos- ¡Pero que están haciendo! ¡No que iban a pelear enserio! (¡Mmmmmm! ¡Mmmmmm!)

Polygonman- ¡Ambos level 1!

Dante- No es posible, haciendo esas estupideces cargan AP

Matt- Que batalla más tonta

Kratos- Ah este paso esta batalla será "La batalla más tonta realizada por algún All Star"

Sackboy- Mmm mmm, mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm (Que mal, yo esperaba ver un combate épico de artes marciales)

PJ- Mejor me voy a dormir

Y justo cuando todos creían que la pelea se quedaría así

Onion- ¡Watatatatata!

Con sus patadas el maestro Chop Chop Onion rompió las paredes del Dojo y con su grito despertó a Toro e hizo que PaRappa ponga más atención, y eso que ambos ya habían cargado su nivel 2

Toro- ¿Qué es eso?

Un robot gigante atacaba la ciudad y el maestro Onion perseguía a un robot más pequeño

PaRappa- Oh no otra vez

Toro- ¿Qué pasa?

PaRappa- Es que como este es mi nivel casa, ya se lo que va pasar

Toro- Entonces acabemos el combate de una vez

PaRappa- Tú lo has dicho

PaRappa fue corriendo con su micrófono y embistió a Toro

Toro- Ven a por mi

PaRappa- Si así lo quieres

PaRappa fue a atacar a Toro, pero el gato se puso a barrer y mientras lo hacía golpeaba a PaRappa sin parar

PaRappa- Que truco más sucio, te acabare

PaRappa comenzó a golpear a Toro con su patineta como si no hubiera mañana, pero luego se detuvo y se alejo

Toro- Oye ¿Por qué te detienes?

PaRappa- 3… 2… 1…0

Unos misiles le cayeron encima a Toro

Toro- ¡Nya! Esa no me la esperaba

PaRappa- Ya casi cargo mi level 3

Toro- Oh no, debo impedirlo

Toro encontró una especie de luz azul y la agarro, luego se cambió a forma ninja y comenzó a lanzar suhurikens contra PaRappa y luego fue a embestirlo con un esqueleto de pescado gigante

PaRappa- ¡Un minuto! ¡Mi AP está disminuyendo! ¡Debe ser ese ítem raro!

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Toro- Bien, llego la hora de estrenar mi level 3

Toro uso su level 3 cambiando a forma Oni y derrotando a PaRappa

Y Toro y PaRappa volvieron a Chunky Burguer

Toro y PaRappa- ¡Que agotamiento!

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Kratos- Buena batalla

Dante- ¿Buena batalla? Se la paso durmiendo

Kratos- Eso prueba que Toro puede ganar hasta dormido

Matt- Tu descuida PaRappa, pese a no ganar tú y Boy Boxxy hicieron un buen esfuerzo ¿Verdad PJ?

PJ- Zzzzzzzz

Dante- Al final si se durmió

PaRappa- ¿Vieron mi batalla?

Dante- Así es

Kratos- Bueno, casi todos porque tu amigo se durmió

PJ- Zzzzzzz

PaRappa- Pero ¿Cómo?

Toro- Veras, si tienes algún amigo All Star, el podrá ver tu batalla con su reloj Battle Royale

PaRappa- Entonces… ¡Maestro Kratos! ¡Lamento haber perdido!

Kratos- Tu descuida, perdiste porque yo le enseñe a Toro todas mis técnicas

Toro- ¡Tú no hiciste eso!

Kratos- Además, Toro hizo trampa

Toro- ¡Yo no hice trampa!

Kratos- Le robaste AP con una cosa azul medio rara

Toro- ¡Eso es un ítem! ¡No es trampa!

PaRappa- Oigan y ¿Aun no les traen las hamburguesas?

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- ¡Siquiera me escuchan!

Kratos- Aun no

Dante- Si, este lugar tiene una atención pésima

Toro- Era de suponerse

Matt- Y no somos los únicos, mira a tu alrededor, todos están sin nada en sus mesas

PaRappa- Esto sí que se ve raro

Kratos- ¡Muero de hambre! ¡¿A qué hora traen la comida?!

PaRappa- Descuide maestro, iré a ver qué pasa

Dante- Todavía no me creo que un All Star admire a otro

PaRappa- Oigan ¿Alguien me ayuda?

Matt- Yo voy amigo

Toro- Yo también

Dante- No me quiero quedar solo así que voy

Sackboy- Mm mm

Toro- Mejor tu quédate Sack

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmm? (¿Por qué?)

Toro- Alguien tiene que vigilar a Kratos para que no haga nada

Sackboy- Mmm mmm (Esta bien)

PaRappa, Toro, Dante y Matt fueron a ver qué pasaba y PaRappa se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrarse

PaRappa- ¡Coronel fideos! ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que odiaba las hamburguesas

Coronel Fideos- Pues lo que ocurre es que al chef se le olvido como hacer hamburguesas, y como yo soy el hijo del mejor hamburguesero me pidieron que venga y le enseñe como se hacen

Dante- Creo que eso explica la demora en el servicio

Toro- Pero este señor es el hijo de un hamburguesero, seguro y nos hace unas hamburguesas geniales

Matt- No estés tan seguro

Toro- ¿Por qué?

Matt- Pese a ser el hijo de un hamburguesero, el coronel fideos odia de sobremanera las hamburguesas y prefiere los fideos

Coronel Fideos- Exacto, por eso estoy en problemas, yo tampoco sé cómo se hacen

PaRappa- Entonces no te preocupes, yo hable con el fantasma de tu padre y me enseño a preparar la gran y única hamburguesa

Coronel Fideos- Y ¿Crees que nos puedas enseñar?

PaRappa- Tengo que creer

Coronel Fideos- Pues vamos a la cocina

Toro- ¡Sí!

Y todos se metieron a la cocina, pero mientras PaRappa rapeaba su rap de la hamburguesa en la cocina, Kratos se moría de hambre

Kratos- Muero de hambre Sack

Sackboy- Mm

Kratos- Muero de hambre PJ

PJ- Yo también, pero tengo una estrategia para esperar la comida

Kratos- ¿Cuál?

PJ- Dormir… Zzzzzzz

Kratos- ¿Dormir? Me pregunto si funcionara… Zzzzzz

Y así Kratos también se durmió y Sackboy los veía preguntándose si funcionaria

Entonces una chuleta apareció en la mesa

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Sackboy se froto los ojos para asegurarse que no soñaba, luego vio a sus amigos para asegurarse que dormían y finalmente se zampó de un bocado la chuleta, entonces noto que la chuleta tenía una cuerda amarrada

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Y afuera de la hamburguesería estaban Gaster y Groover con una caña de pescar, atrayendo "Algo"

Gaster- Jajajajajajaja una vez que muerda el anzuelo lo atraeré aquí y tú lo meterás a la jaula, mi plan es perfecto

Groover- Eres un genio Gaster, a este paso seremos ricos muy pronto

Pero lo que la caña atrajo no era a Kratos, sino a Sackboy

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Gaster y Groover- ¡Este no es!

Sackboy- Mmm

Groover- ¿Lo atrapo?

Gaster- Nosotros queremos al grande y fuerte ¿Crees que necesito un mequetrefe como este?

Sackboy escucho que Gaster lo insulto y creo un puño de boxeo con el que golpeo a Gaster en plena cara

Gaster- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mátalo!

Groover- Si Gaster

Ambos intentaron saltarle encima pero Sackboy creo una telaraña y los dejo ahí atrapados

Gaster- ¡Oye tú! ¡Sácanos de aquí!

Sackboy se tragó el filete, saco de su boca la cuerda, rompió la caña y se volvió a la hamburguesería

Gaster y Groover- ¡Vuelve!

Sackboy volvió a su asiento y vio que todos los demás habían vuelto y ya estaban comiendo hamburguesas, así que tomo la suya

Kratos- Sackboy ¿Dónde te habías metido?

PaRappa- Ya resolvimos el problema de las hamburguesas

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- Oye PaRappa cuando acabemos de comer ¿Podemos ir a ver a mi amigo Kuro?

Matt- ¡PaRappa! ¡Se nos olvidó el concierto!

PaRappa- ¡Es cierto!

Dante- ¿Qué concierto?

PJ- Es que unas amigas nuestras tienen una banda llamada Milkan y hoy van a tener un concierto

Kratos- Tu decídete, estas despierto o dormido

PJ- Zzzzzzz

Matt- Bueno, la cosa es que nosotros quedamos de ayudarlas, quizá Kuro y la novia de PaRappa estén ahí también

Toro- Pues vamos

Kratos- ¿Qué es un concierto?

PaRappa- Nunca has estado en un concierto maestro

Kratos- No ¿Qué es?

Matt- Creo que te gustara pero es mejor mostrártelo en persona

PaRappa- Solo espero que Lammy no llegue tarde

Pero PaRappa se volteo y vio a Lammy en la mesa de al lado comiendo su hamburguesa

PaRappa y Matt- ¡Lammy!

Lammy- ¿PaRappa? ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿Y porque el gato está desnudo?

Toro- ¿Por qué a cada universo que voy me llaman nudista?

Dante- ¿Quién es ella?

Matt- Yo los presento, ella es Lammy, una amiga nuestra, y aunque es algo tímida, esperen a ver lo que puede hacer con una guitarra

Lammy- Hola

Matt- Lammy, ellos son los Playstation All Stars, viajeros interdimensionales sumamente poderosos que participan en un torneo de peleas

All Stars- ¡Hola! (¡Mmmm!)

Lammy- ¿Qué son qué?

PaRappa- No hay tiempo para las presentaciones, Lammy tienes que dar un concierto en media hora

Lammy- ¡El concierto! Estoy tarde, no llegare

PaRappa- Tienes que creer Lammy, cree en ti misma, recuerda las palabras del maestro Chop Chop Onion

Lammy- Es cierto, el maestro confía en mí y tengo mi guitarra en mano, gracias PaRappa, que haría sin ti ¡Andando!

PaRappa- ¡Vamos muchachos!

Y Lammy, PaRappa, Kratos, Toro, Sackboy, Dante, Matt y PJ corrieron a toda velocidad hasta el concierto, superando más pruebas que en UmJammer Lammy

Mientras en el concierto estaban Sunny Funny, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, Ma San y Kuro

Katy- No es posible, Lammy va llegar tarde de nuevo

Sunny- Me pregunto si PaRappa vendrá

Kuro- PaRappa y PJ ya se han tardado mucho nya

Paula- Y tampoco hay señales de Matt

Ma San- Seguro todo nos sale mal

Kuro- No hay que ser pesimistas nya, con mi amigo Toro conducíamos una estación de radio y siempre llegábamos tarde

Katy- Que consuelo

-¡Oigan! ¡Ya llegamos!

Paula- Miren, ahí viene PJ

Sunny- ¡Y PaRappa!

Katy- ¡Lammy también está con ellos!

Ma San- Igual Matt

Sunny- Pero quienes son esos sujetos que vienen con ellos

Kuro- No es posible

Ahí a Kuro se le iluminaron los ojos

Kuro- ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Kuro!

Ambos corrían a abrazarse

Kuro- ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Kuro!

Kuro- ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Kuro!

Kuro- ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Kuro!

Kuro- ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Kuro!

Pero cuando estaban por abrazarse Kratos paso corriendo, agarro a Kuro y lo arrojo de cara contra el suelo

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Kratos- ¡Tú eres uno de los demonios que conocí en Toro World!

Kuro- Por enésima vez ¡NO SOY UN DEMONIO!

Toro- Tiene razón Kratos, él es mi gran amigo Kuro, no es un enemigo

Kratos- ¡Pero es negro!

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¿Qué te dije sobre el racismo?

Kratos- Que es malo

Toro- Que no se te olvide

Kratos- Va, yo me voy a buscar plumas de fénix

Sunny- Eh PaRappa ¿Quiénes son ellos?

PaRappa- Pues…

Kuro- Él es mi amigo Toro del cual tanto les eh hablado

Toro- Hola

Kuro- Y ellos son Kratos y Sackboy, ese par de demonios que secuestraron a Toro

Sackboy- ¡Mmm!

Kratos- ¡Oye! ¡Lo íbamos a devolver!

Paula- ¿Y él?

Kuro- Ni idea

Dante- Yo soy Dante y mato demonios

Kuro- ¡Que no soy un demonio!

Dante- No me refería a eso

Matt- Bueno, vamos a ayudarlas a prepararse para su concierto

Lammy, Katy y Ma San- ¡Sí!

PJ- Zzzzzzzz

PaRappa- Y que no se les olvide, tienen que creer

Katy- Eso jamás se nos olvidaría PaRappa

Ma San- Seguro fracasaremos

Katy- Digo… a Lammy y a mí ni se nos olvidaría

Lammy- ¡Sí! ¡Recordare lo que me dijo el maestro Chop Chop Onion

Y vino la famosa araña MC King Kong Mushi

MC Mushi- ¿Listas? El concierto va empezar

Katy- Creo que ya es hora del concierto

Sunny- Tengan suerte

Paula- Seguro lo lograran

PJ- Intentare mantenerme despierto en el concierto

Ma San- Yo intentare no fracasar

Matt- Seguro que les saldrá excelente

Dante- Genial, me pregunto cómo serán los conciertos en este mundo, en el mío había demonios

Kuro- ¡Suerte!

Toro- Lo lograran

Sackboy- Mmm

PaRappa- No olviden mis consejos

Lammy- Eh disculpe maestro Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Lammy- Me dijeron que este sería tu primer concierto

Kratos- Si, todavía no me familiarizo con el término

Lammy- Por eso daré todo de mi para que sea no solo el primero sino también el mejor

Kratos- Hey tú también me caes bien

Y así todo estaba listo para el concierto pero…

Gaster- Pagaran por humillarnos así

Groover- Si, nadie nos deja en una telaraña y vive para contarlo

Gaster- Les echaremos a perder el concierto

Groover- ¿Y el plan para reclutar al grandote?

Gaster- Una vez que nos vea en acción no le quedara de otra que aceptar nuestro poder y unírsenos

Groover- Eres un genio Gaster

Gaster- Ahora sí, gaste todos mis ahorros para comprar esto

Groover- Y ¿Qué es eso?

Gaster- Una bomba de pintura

Groover- Con eso arruinaremos el espectáculo

Gaster y Groover- Jajajajajajajaja

La banda Milkan se preparaba en el escenario

Kuro, PaRappa, Toro, PJ, Kratos, Matt, Sackboy, Sunny Funny, Dante y Paula estaban sentados en primera fila para verlo

Kratos- Un concierto eh… ¿Se come?

PaRappa- No maestro, un concierto es algo más complicado

Paula- Vaya amigos que trajiste PaRappa

Toro- Oye Kuro y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kuro- Pues una vez que desapareciste todos nos preocupamos y yo de vez en cuando tenía sueños extraños donde aparecía de la nada y te pateaba contra algunas personas, si se les puede llamar así, entonces les conté a los demás mis sueños y Junio dijo que yo era el único que podía encontrarte, así que cruce una puerta rara que brillaba y fui a buscarte

Toro- Vaya, en mi mundo están más preocupados por mí de lo que creo, debo volver cuanto antes

Dante- No te preocupes, Kratos y Sackboy dijeron que te llevarían

Toro se volteo y vio a Kratos y a Sackboy

Toro- Creo que debería comenzar a preocuparme nya

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mm mmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo que quiere ir al baño

Ahí todos se sobresaltaron y vieron a Sackboy, incluso PJ que aunque estaba dormido despertó de repente

Todos- ¡¿Vas al baño?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm m mmmmmmm mmmm m mmmm mmm mmmmmmm

Todos- ¡¿Qué dijo?!

Toro- No pienso traducir eso

Kratos- Seguro que tiene algo que ver con su cierre

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm m mmm mmmm mmmm m mm mm mmm m mmmmm mmmm m m mmmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm mmmm m mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmm mmm

Toro- ¿Alguien le puede decir dónde está el baño? No quiero seguir escuchando eso

Matt- Esta al fondo a la derecha

Dante- Típico

Sackboy se paró dispuesto a ir al baño pero en el camino vio a 2 sujetos caminando entre las vigas del techo directo hasta el escenario, eran Gaster y Groover

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmm m (Otra vez esos 2)

Groover- Ya está lista la bomba de pintura

Gaster- Solo hay que esperar a que Lammy y su grupo salgan y la bomba hará ¡Kabum! Jajajajaja

Pero Sackboy se apareció volando frente a ellos con su Jetpack

Gaster y Groover- ¡Eres tú!

Groover- ¿Puedes volar?

Sackboy creo carbones ardientes encima de Gaster y Groover que cayeron con todo y carbones directo hasta el escenario donde todos los vieron quemándose con los carbones

PaRappa- ¡Gaster y Groover!

Matt- ¡Se queman!

Kratos- ¿Esto es un concierto? ¡Que genial!

Toro- ¡No!

PJ- Mas silencio, quiero dormir

Dante- Igual que en mi mundo, hay demonios en los conciertos, esta vez son 2 demonios con poderes de fuego ¡Me ocupare de ellos!

Paula- ¿Qué?

Dante saco sus 2 pistolas y comenzó a dispararles a Gaster y a Groover que corrían prendidos en fuego por todo escenario en un intento de esquivarlo

Gaster- ¡Auxilio!

Dante- Nadie te ayudara demonio

Toro- Te ayudo

Toro entro en forma ninja y comenzó a lanzar sus shurikens mientras Dante disparaba y perseguía con su espada a Gaster y a Groover

Luego Sackboy al ver el desastre creo su casco remojador y apago el incendio pero para entonces el escenario estaba destruido y Gaster y Groover estaban calcinados en el piso, entonces salieron las Milkan

Lammy- ¡¿Qué paso aquí?!

Katy- El escenario está destruido

Ma San- Sabia que algo así pasaría

Katy- Se arruino el concierto

Lammy- Iba a ser el primer concierto del maestro Kratos y ahora todo está arruinado

Pero Kratos hervía en ira

Kratos- ¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

Sackboy entro en estado de miedo y apunto a Gaster y a Groover que apenas se levantaban del piso

Gaster- ¿Qué?

Kratos- ¡Prepárense para morir!

Gaster y Groover- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Kratos saco sus celtus de nemea y con ellas mando a volar a Gaster y a Groover

Kratos- Es el fin de mi venganza

PaRappa- Pero el escenario sigue destruido

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm (Yo me encargo)

Sackboy saco su Pop It y su creatinador para crear un nuevo escenario

Todos- Bien hecho

Así Kratos vio su primer concierto, con Lammy en la guitarra, Katy en el bajo, Matt y Paula bailando, Toro y Kuro tocando huesos de pescado como si fueran guitarras, Dante disparando al cielo, PaRappa y Sunny cantando y Sackboy en el baño

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Heihachi Mishima llegara a PaRappa Town en busca de una sola cosa… Un rival a su altura, mientras los All Stars se someterán a un duro entrenamiento para ganar sus batallas con el más poderoso maestro de artes marciales Chop Chop Onion… Pero ¿Que tiene que ver Heihachi con el maestro Onion? ¿Podran los All Stars con tan duro entrenamiento? ¿Podrá Toro controlar su forma Oni? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Heihachi vs Chop Chop Onion, Entrenamiento especial"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Sly Cooper

Especie: Mapache

Rival: Nathan Drake

Símbolo: Simbolo de la banda Cooper

Residencia: Paris

Estado Civil: En una relación con Carmelita Fox

Biografía: Sly es descendiente de una familia de ladrones que se extiende a varios siglos atrás. De generación en generación, los miembros de dicha familia heredaban el Thieveus Raconus, un libro que recopilaba los golpes y técnicas de cada uno de los miembros de la familia, además del bastón de los Cooper

Cuando Sly tenía ocho años de edad, su padre fue asesinado por una despiadada banda llamada los "Cinco Malvados", que robó el "Thieveus Raconus", Slyfue enviado a un orfanato, donde conoció a sus amigos Bently y Murray con los cuales formo su banda y juraron derrotar a los cinco malvados y recuperar elThieveus Raconus

Con la ayuda de sus amigos, Bentley y Murray, el mapache se ha infiltrado incluso en los lugares más fortificados, y acabo robando tesoros considerados imposibles de robar. Gracias al sigilo y la astucia sobre la fuerza bruta, Sly y la banda Cooper siempre se quedan dos pasos por delante de sus enemigos

Primera aparición: Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Sly Cooper Thieves in Time

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado, al principio no sabía si basarme en los juegos de PaRappa o en el anime para hacer su mundo, así que al final decidí combinarlos a ver que me salía y por eso aparecen personajes tanto de los juegos como del anime, espero les haya gustado<p>

También les pido que por favor me disculpen por tardar tanto pero estas últimas semanas eh tenido que lidiar con montón de exámenes y otras actividades del colegio que me hicieron perder bastante tiempo y antes de que me dé cuenta ya habían pasado semanas sin publicar xD enserio lo siento

Ahora agradeceré los reviews de:

Pablo: Jajajajaja ese Kratos siempre metiendo la pata, Sly y Drake sí que se parecen bastante, esos 2 sí que tenían que ser rivales en este juego, jajaja

Lucarioks: Nathan de niño es de lo mejor jeje

Bueno, como mala noticia anuncio que ahora me va ser más complicado subir capítulos por lo que puede que tarde más en actualizar

Pero no todo son malas noticias ya que voy a anunciar a mas personajes que volverán a al universo del videojuego, esta vez se trata de 2 personajes que van acompañados de grandes amigas, el primero es un soldado Spartan sumamente poderoso y su IA acompañante, Master Chief y Cortana, el segundo es un oso que siempre va acompañado de un pájaro, son Banjo y Kazooie

Además de ellos anuncio otro personaje nuevo que aunque no tuvo mucho éxito en las 3D siempre será recordado en los corazones de los que lo jugaban en arcade, uno de los personajes más exitosos del atari que competía en ventas con el mismísimo Pacman

¿Quién es ese héroe? Dejo que lo adivinen y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	13. Heihachi vs Chop Chop Onion

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13- Heihachi vs Chop Chop Onion, Entrenamiento especial<p>

PaRappa Town ahora recibía la visita de gente bastante especial, y PaRappa y sus amigos tenían la difícil tarea de… hospedarlos

Sackboy, el héroe de Little Big Planet decidió hospedarse en casa de Matt, Dante, el gran cazador de demonios se quedaría en casa de Paula Fox, Toro Inoue, el gato que quiere ser humano tendría que estar con Katy Kat, Kuro, el gato negro se quedó en casa de PJ, y Kratos, el asesino de dioses se quedaría con su querido alumno PaRappa

Y en casa de PaRappa

La puerta se abre y entra Lammy

Lammy- Buenas noches señor Rappa ¿Esta su hijo?

Papa PaRappa- Claro Lammy, está arriba

Lammy- Gracias

Lammy estaba por entrar al cuarto de PaRappa cuando Pinto PaRappa, la hermana de PaRappa la detuvo

Pinto- Ten cuidado Lammy, mi hermano trajo a un amigo bastante raro y se ve peligroso

Lammy- Lo sé, justo vine a visitarlo por eso

Lammy entro y vio a Kratos echado tranquilamente en la cama de PaRappa y utilizando la ropa de PaRappa

Kratos- ¡Tú puedes! ¡No dejes que ese Raiden te ataque con su espada!

Lammy- Maestro Kratos ¿Dónde está PaRappa?... ¿Y por qué estas vestido así?

Kratos- Mi discípulo dijo que si no me ponía esta ropa los demás sospecharían que soy de otro mundo

Lammy- ¿Y PaRappa?

Kratos- Está luchando contra Raiden ahora mismo

Lammy- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- Mira hizo un gran movimiento montándose en su tabla rara, pero Raiden lo esquivo trepando en las paredes

Lammy- Según lo que me contaron, con uno de esos relojes puedes ver las batallas de los demás All Stars ¿Verdad?

Kratos- Así es

Lammy- ¡Que envidia! ¡Yo quiero ser un All Star! ¿Por qué Super Bot no me incluyo ni cómo DLC?

Kratos- ¡No!

Lammy- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kratos- Raiden uso el level 3 y derroto a mi alumno

PaRappa y Boy Boxxy aparecieron en el mundo real

PaRappa- ¡Lo lamento maestro! ¡Fracase!

Lammy- No lo entiendo PaRappa, desde que esos 4 te secuestraron has estado perdiendo tus batallas

PaRappa- Si, yo también estoy confundido

Kratos- Esos 4 sujetos te quitaron tu poder extra y ahora eres más débil

PaRappa y Lammy- Oho, es usted muy sabio maestro

Kratos- Lo sé, lo se

PaRappa- Un minuto ¿Qué haces aquí Lammy?

Lammy- Vine a visitar al maestro Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué es esa cosa?

PaRappa- Ah él es mi amigo Boy Boxxy

Boy Boxxy- Un gusto en conocerlo maestro Kratos

Kratos- ¡Por el Olimpus! ¡Esta cosa puede hablar!

Boy Boxxy- Soy Boy Boxxy, fui creado por el padre de PaRappa para ayudar a PaRappa siempre que lo necesite, incluso en las batallas All Star

Kratos- Ya lo recuerdo, tú convocaste a esta cosa en nuestra pelea

PaRappa- Así es, Boy Boxxy es genial

Lammy- ¡PaRappa!

PaRappa- ¿Qué?

Lammy- Creo que nos olvidamos de algo

PaRappa- ¿De qué nos olvidamos?

Lammy- Quedamos de vernos con los demás en el Fun Club hace media hora

PaRappa- ¡Es cierto! ¡Con la pelea se me había olvidado!

Lammy- ¡Vamos que es tarde!

PaRappa- Pero tú siempre llegas tarde, además necesitamos un vehículo para llegar a tiempo

Lammy- Si, pero estrellaste el auto de tu padre

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

PaRappa- No quiero hablar de eso

Lammy- ¿Y qué haremos?

Kratos- Descuiden amigos, tengo un plan

Unos minutos después

PaRappa- ¿Está seguro de esto maestro?

Kratos- Por supuesto, yo nunca me equivoco

Kratos agarro la patineta de PaRappa y le puso las alas de Icaro

Kratos- Bueno, todos abordo

PaRappa- Eh maestro… La patineta…

La patineta salió volando por los aires, pero… sin Kratos ni PaRappa, ni tampoco Lammy

Lammy- Que cosas más geniales crea usted maestro

PaRappa- ¡Mi patineta favorita!

Kratos- ¡Mis alas! ¡Tuve que luchar contra Icaro para conseguirlas!

PaRappa- Ahora que hacemos

-¡PaRappa muchacho!

PaRappa- ¡Instructor Mooselini!

5 minutos después estaban yendo al Fun Club en el auto del Instructor Mooselini

Mooselini- Eh… PaRappa… ¿Enserio esa cosa es tu amigo?

Kratos- Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kratos, desde que mate a Ares soy el God of War y me dicen asesino de dioses, aunque también me dicen el fantasma de Esparta por la destrucción que cause y por todas las victimas

Mooselini- ¡PaRappa!

Despues de ser sermoneado todo el camino por su profesor de conducción, PaRappa, Kratos y Lammy llegaron al Fun Club, donde PJ era el DJ del club y ahí estaban Matt, Sackboy, Dante, Paula y Sunny Funny

PaRappa- Hola lamento la tardanza

Matt- Hola amigo

Kratos- Hola Sack

Sackboy- Mmmm

Paula- Los All Stars son algo extraños

Matt- Y que lo digas

PaRappa- ¡Hey! Que yo también soy un All Star

Sunny- Y eres mi All Star favorito

PaRappa- Sunny

Lammy- Yo quería ser un All Star

Kratos- ¿Y Toro?

Matt- El y Katy no llegaban así que Kuro fue a buscarlos

PJ- Oigan amigos

PaRappa- ¡PJ! No estabas en tu trabajo de DJ

PJ- Si, pero hay una puerta extraña ahí, brilla

Kratos, Dante y Sackboy- ¡Una puerta que brilla! (¡Mm mmmm mm mmmm!)

Todos fueron a ver y efectivamente había una puerta que brillaba

Dante- ¿Y qué haremos?

Kratos- Esperemos a que Toro llegue y entraremos

PaRappa y Lammy- ¡Que sabio eres maestro!

Kratos- Lo se

Pero la puerta se abrió y salieron 2 sujetos, eran Heihachi Mishima y Kuma, luego la puerta desapareció

Sunny- ¿Y esto que es?

Dante- Mejor prepárense, este tipo es un All Star, tiene un reloj Battle Royale

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr (Pero ¿Qué lugar es este?)

Kratos- ¡Óyeme maligno mortal! ¡Yo dije que esperaríamos a Toro! ¡¿Por qué me desobedeces?! ¡Soy el God of War!

Heihachi- ¿El God of War? No me hagas reír

Heihachi cargo su puño en electricidad y con un puñetazo mando lejos a Kratos

PaRappa y Lammy- ¡Maestro!

Matt- ¡PJ! ¿Qué haremos?

Pero PJ estaba durmiendo

Kuma fue a atacar a Sunny pero Dante lo detuvo con su espada

Dante- Eres muy feo para ser un demonio

Kuma intento darle un garrazo pero Dante se alejó y preparo sus 2 pistolas para el ataque, sin embargo Heihachi lo agarro de la muñeca y lo arrojo lejos

Heihachi- Hahahahahaha

PJ- Ya van 2 All Stars vencidos

Matt- ¡Y lo dices tan tranquilo!

PaRappa- Vamos Lammy, un ataque combinado

Lammy- ¡Guitarrazo!

PaRappa- ¡Patada!

Tanto Lammy como PaRappa fueron a atacar al mismo tiempo con su guitarrazo y su patada pero Heihachi los detuvo con un golpe

Heihachi- ¡Ustedes siguen!

Heihachi miraba a Matt y a PJ

Matt- ¡Nosotros no! ¡Por favor!

Sackboy se puso delante de todos para protegerlos y justo ahí Toro, Kuro y Katy estaban llegando y tanto Toro, Heihachi, Kuma y Kuro se pusieron a brillar y desaparecieron

Katy- ¿Qué paso aquí?

PJ- Nada importante

PaRappa- No hay tiempo de explicar, hay que ver los relojes

Sackboy- Mmmm

Todos vieron sus relojes

En un lugar bastante extraño…

Heihachi- ¿Y esto? ¿Otra batalla All Star? ¡Una tremenda decepción! Esto no ha sido ninguna prueba de mis habilidades en lo absoluto, podría vencer a esos tontos a cualquier edad

Toro y Kuro estaban caminando por ahí

Heihachi- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿2 gatos? Todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo

Kuro- ¡Heihachi! Tenía la sensación de que también eras un All Star

Toro- Es Heihachi, pero… Se ve diferente

Heihachi- Váyanse gatitos, este no es lugar para ustedes

Toro- ¡Heihachi! ¿De verdad es usted? Se ve diferente

Kuro- Claro que se ve diferente, se ve tan… joven ¿Dónde está el pelo gris?

Heihachi- ¡Que impertinencia!

Toro- ¡Kuro! Debes tener más respeto por un guerrero anciano

Heihachi- ¿Anciano? ¿Me veo como un hombre viejo y débil para ustedes?

Toro- No viejo en absoluto Heihachi san

Kuro- Aunque es difícil decir si eres débil o no

Heihachi- ¡Deberías haber escuchado a tu amigo! ¡Ahora les voy a dar una lección de respeto que no olvidaran!

Toro- Solo queremos hacerle unas preguntas Heihachi san

Kuro- ¿Por qué eres tan joven?

Heihachi- ¡Esos asuntos no los conciernen! Ya les dije una vez que se vayan, pero parece que no eh sido claro

Heihachi hizo unos cuantos movimientos que impresionaron a Toro que se puso en posición de batalla

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Heihachi- ¿Qué ocurre Toro? ¿Tienes miedo?

Toro- Por respeto a usted Heihachi san, no cambiare de forma en el transcurso de esta batalla

Heihachi- ¡Pues comencemos!

Heihachi golpeo a Toro con sus puños cargados en electricidad y lo mando a volar contra la pared

Toro- ¡Nya!

Toro regreso al ataque con un mini combo de golpes y patadas mientras Heihachi se cubría y luego contratacó con un gran pisotón, pero Toro no se rindió, salto y le dio un Hurricaune Kick al estilo de Street Fighter que mando lejos a Heihachi

Heihachi- No estuvo mal ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?

Toro- Eh viajado bastante y conocía varios guerreros poderosos de los cuales copie las mejores técnicas, incluso tengo algunas suyas Heihachi san

Heihachi vino corriendo y lo agarro con una gran cadena de puñetazos y patadas

Heihachi- Tonto, nunca debes dejar que el enemigo te distraiga

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- ¡Gracias por el consejo Heihachi!

Toro ataco con el poderoso Dashing Elbow de Akira Yuki y luego lo encadeno a una serie de combos

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro uso su level 1 y Kuro lo pateo quitándole una vida a Heihachi

Toro- Kuro debería ser más considerado a la hora de usar el súper nya

Heihachi reapareció

Heihachi- Que solo hiciste eso porque me distraje ¿Entendido?

Toro- ¡Nya!

Toro fue a golpear a Heihachi con patadas y cabezazos y luego lo mando al aire con un Shoryuken

Toro- ¡Bien!

Pero Heihachi cayó con un pisotón encima de Toro

Heihachi- Ahora veras

Heihachi comenzó a conectar unas cuantas patadas a Toro que salió volando lejos y luego Heihachi le arrojo la Tekken Ball

Heihachi- Hahahahahahahaha

Toro fue corriendo hacia Heihachi

Heihachi- Esta vez no pienso caer gatito

Ambos chocaron una patada

Polygonman- ¡Level 1 Toro! ¡Level 2 Heihachi!

Heihachi- Bien cargue el level 2

Pero Toro volvió a usar su súper 1 y con ayuda de Kuro le quito otra vida a Heihachi

Toro- Vaya, las batallas rivales son divertidas

Hehachi reapareció

Toro quería ir a atacarlo pero…

Heihachi- ¡Kuma!

Heihachi uso su super 2 invocando a Kuma

Heihachi- Este es mi oso

Toro- ¿Kuma? ¡Nya! Son 2 contra uno, no es justo

Heihachi- Hahahahahaha, a mí me parece muy justo, después de todo, tú también convocas a tu amiguito para que te ayude

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr (Te venceré)

Toro- ¡Auxilio!

Toro intento escapar pero le fue inútil evadir el zarpazo de Kuma y perdió otra vida

Luego a Kuma se le acabó el tiempo y dio su típico bailecito para despedirse

Toro reapareció y fue al ataque

Toro- ¡Nya!

Heihachi y Toro comenzaron a intercambiar golpes el uno contra el otro pero luego Heihachi hizo un movimiento extraño con sus manos con el cual cargo energía y mando a volar al gato

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Heihachi- Hahahahaha ¿Eso es todo gatito? Pensé que luchar contigo sería un buen uso de mi tiempo, pero parece que me equivoque

Toro- ¡No estes tan seguro!

Toro fue contra Heihachi con su cabezazo y luego siguió con sus combos de golpes, pero Heihachi le respondió con sus golpes cargados en electricidad, sin embargo Toro lo golpeo con un Shoryuken

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Heihachi- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven insolente!

Toro- Ahí voy

Toro uso su level 1 y Kuro lo pateo hacia Heihachi, sin embargo Heihachi también uso su level 1 cargando su pierna en electricidad y dando un gran pisotón a Toro que seguía a mitad del aire quitándole otra vida

Toro reapareció y vio a Heihachi comiendo de un tazón con palillos chinos

Toro- ¡Heihachi! ¡No me está tomando enserio!

Heihachi- Dime Toro…

Toro- ¿Nya?

Heihachi- ¿Aun te parezco un viejo débil? Hahahahahaha

Toro- No Heihachi san, de hecho creo que usted es aún más fuerte que cuando nos conocimos

Heihachi- No creas que por alabarme te tendré piedad

Toro- ¿Está usted tan seguro de su victoria Heihachi san?

Heihachi- Claro que si tonto ¿Qué esperabas?

Toro- Entonces, si consigo derrotarle prometa dejar de causar problemas en PaRappa Town

Heihachi- Hahahaha ¿Sigues creyendo que me vencerás? Está bien lo prometo, pero no creas que te será tan fácil derrotarme

Toro y Heihachi fueron ambos a golpearse con los mejores combos que tenían pero Toro salió volando

Toro- Un minuto, ya lo tengo, es muy bueno en tierra, pero veamos que tanto aguanta en el aire

Toro le dio a Heihachi un Shoryuken que lo elevo, luego salto y comenzó a darle a Heihachi uno de sus mejores combos aéreos y al final lo arrojo contra el suelo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro volvió a usar su súper 1 derrotando a Heihachi de una vez por todas

Y Toro, Heihachi, Kuma y Kuro aparecieron en el mundo real y todos rodearon a Heihachi

Toro- No será necesario nya, Heihachi prometió no causar más problemas ¿Verdad?

Heihachi- Idiota, dije que no causaría más problemas ¡Pero aun quiero mi objetivo!

Kuma- Grrrrrrr (Todavía sigues con eso)

Matt- ¿Y cuál es tu objetivo?

Heihachi- ¡Eh perfeccionado la formula!

Sunny- ¿Qué formula?

Heihachi- ¡La fórmula de la juventud!

Todos- ¿La fórmula de la juventud?

Kuro- Si, antes él era un anciano decrepito jeje

Kuma- Grrrrr (Muy cierto)

Heihachi dio a Kuro y a Kuma un par de golpes y los mando contra la pared

Kratos- Oye Toro ¿De dónde conoces tú a este lunático?

Toro- Pues al igual que Cole, nos conocimos cuando buscaba la caja de pandora

Kratos- Pero la caja estaba vacía la última vez que la vi… un minuto, para abrirla necesitan a Pandora… ¡Mas les vale que no le hayan hecho nada a Pandora o se las verán conmigo!

Heihachi de otro golpe mando a Kratos contra la pared

Heihachi- ¿Ya terminaron?

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm! (¡Que bestia!)

Heihachi de otro golpe arrojo a Sackboy

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmmmmmm mm mmmmm? (¿Cómo entendió mi idioma?)

Heihachi- Idiota, soy un personaje de Tekken, podemos entender cualquier idioma, desde el japonés hasta los gruñidos de King

Dante- No entiendo nada ¿Qué tiene que ver tu tonta formula con que estés aquí?

Heihachi- ¡Idiota! Debo probar mi nuevo cuerpo y no lo hare con mi estúpida familia o los demás bichos raros de mi mundo, como soy un All Star buscare a la persona más fuerte de todos y cada uno de los universos y los retare a un combate

Kuma- Grrrrrrr (¿Y por qué demonios me llevaste contigo?)

Heihachi de un golpe mando a volar a Kuma, de nuevo

Heihachi- Así que ¡¿Quién es el más fuerte de este mundo?!

PJ- Esos 2

PJ apunto a PaRappa y a Lammy

PaRappa y Lammy- ¡¿Qué?!

Dante- Con amigos como esos, quien necesita enemigos

Paula- Opino lo mismo

PaRappa y Lammy se pusieron en pose de batalla, uno saco su patineta y la otra su guitarra

Katy- ¿Enserio quieren pelear?

Sunny- Tengan cuidado

PaRappa- Tengo que creer

Lammy- Recordare las sabias palabras del maestro Chop Chop Onion

Heihachi- ¿Enserio? ¿No hay nadie más fuerte?

PaRappa- Pues ahora que lo mencionas…

Lammy- Si puede haber alguien…

Katy- No me digan que están pensando eso

Paula- Creo que están pensando lo que creo que están pensando

Matt- Mala idea, mala idea

Toro- ¿Qué están pensando? ¿Quién puede ser más fuerte?

Luego…

Onion- ¡Bienvenidos al Fruits Dojo!

Así es, al pensar en alguien fuerte tanto PaRappa como Lammy tuvieron la misma idea, el gran maestro de karate Chop Chop Onion

Kratos- Mira Sackboy, su cabeza es una cebolla ¿Sera comestible?

Kratos intento comerse al maestro pero él lo arrojo contra la pared de un golpe

Kratos- Creo que ya me hicieron suficiente bullyng por el resto del capitulo

Heihachi- Al fin un oponente digno

PaRappa- Maestro Onion este sujeto lo quiere retar a una pelea

Onion- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Heihachi- Soy un maestro de artes marciales, del estilo de lucha Mishima, presidente de la Mishima Zaibatsu y campeón del segundo torneo Tekken

Onion- En tal caso acepto su reto

Entonces estaban uno a cada lado del escenario y un Tamanegi haciendo de árbitro, mientras el trio poderoso, Dante, Kuma, Kuro, PaRappa, sus amigos y los demás Tamanegi veían impacientes

Heihachi- ¡Toma esto!

Heihachi preparo su brazo y lanzo un golpe bastante poderoso con su puño cargado en truenos

Onion- ¡Block!

Heihachi- ¡Esto no ha acabado!

Heihachi intento patearlo pero el maestro Onion lanzo una patada aún más rápida

Onion- ¡Kick!

Heihachi- Vaya patada

Onion- ¡Chop!

El maestro Onion mando un golpe que Heihachi apenas esquivo

Heihachi fue a golpearlo con todo pero…

Onion- ¡Kilimangyro Chop!

Con ese poderoso ataque Heihachi quedo KO

Kuma- ¡Grrrrrr! (¡Imposible!)

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mmmm mmmmmm m mm mm mmmm! (¡Este tipo derroto a un All Star!)

Kratos- ¡Esa cebolla tiene estilo!

Heihachi- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Onion- Vamos ahora ¿Por qué no sigues mis palabras?

Heihachi- ¿A qué te refieres?

Onion- Tu recibirás una lección del maestro

PaRappa- No me digas que…

Onion- Así es, a todos los que quieran, les daré un entrenamiento especial

Toro- ¿Entrenamiento especial?... ¡Ya lo entiendo nya! ¡El Místico dijo que aquí encontraría a alguien capaz de enseñarme a controlar mi tercera forma!

Kratos- ¡Vamos! ¡Así Sack podrá mejorar sus golpes!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Dante- Creo que con este entrenamiento volveré a ser tan fuerte como era hasta que Polygonman me quito mi poder extra

PaRappa- Tienes razón, lo hare, tengo que creer

Lammy- Si, yo también lo hare

Paula- ¡Y yo!

Katy- Paula, no me digas que de nuevo quieres hacer mermelada

Paula- ¡Sí!

PaRappa- Hey PJ amigo, te apuntas

PJ- Me gustaría pero me da flojera

Matt- Yo también paso

Katy- Y yo

Kuro- Yo ya tuve suficiente de entrenamientos

Sunny- Yo prefiero verlos

Kuma- Grrrrr (Si, yo también paso)

Heihachi- ¡Kuma! ¡Tú lo harás porque yo lo digo!

Kuma- Grrrr (Nunca respetas mis derechos)

Así mientras los demás descansaban con los Tamanegi, Toro, Sackboy, Kratos, Heihachi, PaRappa, Dante, Kuma, Paula y Lammy estaban haciendo su entrenamiento especial

Onion- ¡Chop! ¡Kick! ¡Block!

PaRappa y Lammy- ¡Chop! ¡Kick! ¡Block!

Paula- Yo quiero aprender el Kilimangyro Chop

Onion- ¡Pero ya te lo había enseñado!

Paula- Se me olvido

Onion- Y ustedes ¿Por qué no hacen nada?

All Stars- Es que no sabemos que es el Chop, Kick, Block

Onion- Oh no

Desde ese momento el maestro Chop Chop Onion comprendió algo, enseñarle a los All Stars… va estar difícil

Onion- Muy bien, comenzaremos contigo gato

Toro- ¿Nya?

Onion- Dices que puedes cambiar a 3 formas diferentes pero solo dominas 2, nos concentraremos en la tercera

Toro- Genial nya, el Místico tenía razón

Onion- Debes canalizar tu energía, cree en ti mismo

Toro- Tengo que creer

PaRappa- ¡Oye! Esa es mi frase

Onion- Sigue así que en seguida vuelvo contigo, pero mientras tanto a ver tu oso, a ti no hay mucho que enseñarte, hazte el muertito

Kuma hizo caso

Onion- Tu, bolsita no sabes usar bien los puños, así que debes practicar tus golpes y quizá algunas llaves

Sackboy creo unos guantes metálicos y comenzó a practicar sus golpes

Onion- Ustedes 2 ¡Chop! ¡Kick! ¡Block!

Lammy y PaRappa- ¡Chop! ¡Kick! ¡Block!

Onion- Tu, pistolero, debes recuperar tu energía perdida, quiero que ejercites desde el principio ¡Chop! ¡Kick! ¡Block!

Dante- ¡Chop! ¡Kick! ¡Block!

Onion- Tu, Paula ¡No te enseñare el Kilimangyro Chop!

Paula- ¿Por qué no?

Onion- Tu, espartano

Kratos- ¿Yo?

Onion- Tu estas bien, has lo que quieras

Kratos- ¡Viva!

Onion- Y por último tú

Heihachi- Yo estoy totalmente en forma

Onion- Es cierto, bueno, creo que a ti y al gato les enseñare las técnicas que aprendí en mis viajes alrededor del mundo

Toro- ¿Nya?

Paula- ¿Y a mí no?

Onion- ¡No!

Heihachi- Idiota ¡Pues qué esperas para comenzar!

Toro- Opino lo mismo, comencemos ya

Así una vez que Toro y Heihachi estaban listos comenzaron lo lección

Onion- Primero les enseñare una técnica que aprendí en China, lo aprendí de un viejo entrenador en el distrito de Unann, se llama el Won Ton Kick

Toro- Enséñenoslo maestro

1 minuto después

Toro- ¿Seguro que con esto aprenderemos el Monton Kick?

Onion- Es Won Ton Kick y esta es la única forma de aprenderlo

Toro y Heihachi estaban balanceando platos

Heihachi- ¿Qué significa esto?

Onion- La poderosa técnica china Won Ton Kick, es una patada increíblemente poderosa pero se necesita mucho equilibrio para realizarla ¡Won Ton Kick!

El maestro hizo una patada al estilo de karate kid, Toro y Heihachi miraban sorprendidos mientras que PaRappa y Kratos aplaudían

Después…

Onion- La siguiente técnica la aprendí en Rusia con un soldado ruso

Heihachi- Quizá sea una de las técnicas de Dragunov

Onion- Se llama el Borscht Strangle

Toro- ¡Suena genial! ¡Enséñamela a mi primero!

Un minuto después…

Toro- ¡Auxilio!

Onion- ¡Borscht Strangle!

El maestro Chop Chop Onion estaba estrangulando a Toro con una poderosa llave

Heihachi- Ni loco voy a hacer eso

Kratos y PaRappa aplaudían alegremente

Después…

Onion- Mi siguiente técnica es el Babylon Punch, la aprendí en Egipto, en la rivera del rio Nilo, es una técnica de Mesopotamia

Toro- ¿Y cómo se hace?

Un minuto después…

Onion- ¡Babylon Punch!

Toro y Heihachi- ¡Babylon Punch!

Los 3 estaban girando sus manos como locos

Kratos- ¿Deberíamos aplaudir?

PaRappa- Ni idea… supongo que si

Kratos y PaRappa comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente

Heihachi- Porque acepte hacer estas payasadas

Después…

Onion- Esta técnica la aprendí en Argentina, con un profesor de Tango

Heihachi y Toro- ¿Con un profesor de tango?

Onion- Se llama el Argentina Tango

Heihachi- Me pregunto cómo será

Un minuto después…

Heihachi y el maestro Onion estaban bailando tango en medio del Dojo

Toro- ¡Pero qué clase de técnica es esta!

Heihachi- ¿Bailar tango nos va ayudar en algo?

Onion- Si

En medio del baile el maestro Onion levanto su pie y le dio un pisotón a Heihachi

Heihachi- ¡Ahhhhh!

Onion- ¡Argentina Tango!

PaRappa y Kratos comenzaron a aplaudir alegremente

Heihachi- ¡Esto duele!

Después…

Onion- Mi siguiente técnica se llama Gun Punch, un maestro del sumo me lo enseño en Japón

Heihachi y Toro- ¿Una técnica japonesa? ¡Mi país de origen!

Un minuto después…

Onion- ¡Gun Punch!

Heihachi y Toro- ¡Gun Punch!

Ahora los 3 comenzaron a dar rápidas palmadas contra la pared del Dojo… pero después el Dojo entero se cayó encima de ellos, luego PaRappa y Kratos salieron de los escombros y comenzaron a aplaudir

Entonces todos los demás salían de los escombros

Onion- Da igual, luego PaRappa arreglara el Dojo

PaRappa dejo de aplaudir y miro sorprendido

PaRappa- ¡¿Qué yo que?!

Luego los amigos de PaRappa notaron algo extraño

Paula- ¿Qué es eso?

Dante- PaRappa… ¿Esa cosa es normal en tu mundo?

PaRappa- Pues no

Kuro- Entonces ¡¿Qué es eso?!

En medio de la ciudad, aunque nadie lo crea, estaba el poderoso y gigantesco Metal Gear Ray causando destrozos en la ciudad

Sackboy- Mm mm mmm mmmm mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmm (Yo vi esta cosa en el escenario local de Raiden)

Toro- ¿Y qué hace?

Sackboy- ¡Mm! (¡Eso!)

El Ray comenzó a dispararles misiles y todos corrieron para esquivarlos… menos PJ que estaba dormido así que PaRappa lo llevo arrastrando para que no les den los misiles

Onion- Me pregunto quién estará conduciendo ese aparato

Mientras en el interior del MG Ray…

Polygon Drake- Adoro este aparato

Polygon PaRappa- A pesar de que no encontramos a Raiden en Metal Gear World, encontramos este juguetito para que nos ayude en la captura de los otros All Stars

Polygon Dante- Miren, ahí están esos que se han estado burlando de nosotros desde nuestro capitulo debut

Polygon PaRappa- Pues tú habrás debutado antes pero para Drake y yo este es nuestro segundo capitulo

Polygon Dante- Lo que sea, ahora salgan a pelear

Polygon PaRappa y Polygon Drake- ¿Y por qué nosotros?

Polygon Dante- Porque ustedes debutaron después que yo

Polygon PaRappa y Polygon Drake- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Polygon Dante- Me da igual, saquen sus traseros a trabajar y salgan de aquí

El Ray se abrió y ambos Polygons salieron disparados y cayeron justo delante de Toro

Toro- Debí imaginármelo

Kratos- No es por nada pero… ¿Se dieron cuenta de que los superamos en número?

Los All Stars, los amigos de PaRappa, Kuma y Kuro se pusieron en frente de los 2 pobres Polygons

Polygon PaRappa- De entradita sabía que no podíamos ganar, pero Dante nos mandó a pelear

Kratos- Jajajaja, mira Dante, tu polygon heredo tu temperamento

Dante- ¡Oye!

Matt- ¿Y vamos a atacar a estos 2 entre todos?

Lammy- Supongo, son villanos

Todos iban a atacar pero…

Onion- Alto

Katy- ¿Qué ocurre maestro?

Onion- Los únicos que lucharan con esos 2 son mis 2 nuevos alumnos

Toro y Heihachi- ¿Nosotros?

Onion- Demuestren lo que les eh enseñado

Toro- Iremos maestro

Casi por instinto Toro se transformó en su forma Oni

Polygon PaRappa se subió en su patineta dispuesto a atacar a Toro, pero Toro cargo una gigantesca bola de Mochi y la arrojo cual si de Hadoken se tratara

Polygon Drake- ¡PaRappa!

Heihachi- Oye tú, pareces un oponente fuerte

Polygon Drake- ¿Yo?

Heihachi corría hacia el a toda potencia

Polygon Drake- ¡Ahhhhhh!

Polygon Drake intentaba disparar pero Heihachi le desviaba las balas con los brazaletes de sus manos, y al llegar junto a él comenzó a hacerle su más grande repertorio de combos de toda la saga Tekken

Polygon PaRappa corría desesperado

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Pero detrás de él apareció Toro con un enorme poder y un martillo aún más grande y lo aplasto con su martillo junto a una gran masa de Mochi

Mientras en el interior del Ray, Polygon Dante estaba echado tranquilamente viendo una revista

Polygon Dante- Me pregunto que estará pasando ahí afuera

Entonces Polygon Dante escucho que algo choco con la ventana del Ray, se asomó a ver que era, y encontró a Polygons PaRappa y Drake totalmente golpeados e incrustados contra la ventana

Polygon Dante- ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!

Polygon Drake y Polygon PaRappa- ¡Nos derrotaron!

Polygon Dante- ¡Ahora los atacare con mi tanquecito!

El Metal Gear Ray se movía al ataque

Sunny- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

PJ- Zzzzzzzz

Dante- ¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento así?

Lammy- Ese robot gigante se ve muy poderoso

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmmmm (Podría crear alguna cosa para derrotarlo)

Toro- Mejor no, tus creaciones son aún más peligrosas que ese robot

Heihachi- Entonces lo destruiré con mis propios puños

Kratos- ¡Sí!

Heihachi- Y Kuma me ayudara

Kuma- Grrrrrrr (No lo hare)

Heihachi agarro a Kuma y lo arrojo contra el Metal Gear Ray

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrr (¡Maldito demente!)

Kuma acabo incrustado junto a los otros Polygons

Heihachi- Que mal, ese robot es muy fuerte

Matt- ¿Enserio esperabas derrotarlo arrojando a tu oso?

PaRappa- ¿Qué haremos maestro?

Onion- Yo me encargare ¡Watatatatata!

Entonces el maestro Chop Chop Onion se hizo gigantesco, incluso más grande que el Ray

Kratos- ¡Que genial! ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo!

Toro- Increíble

Paula- ¿Desde cuándo el maestro puede hacer eso?

Matt- La pregunta no es desde cuándo, la pregunta es ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?

PaRappa- ¡Vamos maestro a por él!

Plygon Dante- No creas que solo porque creciste me derrotaras ¡Toma!

El MG Ray comenzó a lanzar misiles pero el maestro los desvió a base de golpes

Onion- ¡Babylon Punch!

El maestro giro los brazos y luego le dio un gran puñetazo al Ray

Polygon Dante- ¡Tú lo pediste!

El Ray comenzó a querer embestir a Onion

Onion- ¡Argentina Tango!

El maestro dio un pisotón al Ray deteniendo su embestida

Onion- ¡Gun Punch!

Con una serie de palmadas el maestro empujo al Ray

Onion- ¡Won Ton Kick!

Con su gran patada el Ray quedo completamente destrozado, y Polygon Dante salía de los escombros

Polygon Dante- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

Pero vio a Sackboy enfrente suyo con sus guantes de metal

Polygon Dante- ¿Y tú qué?

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm mmmmm! (¡Borscht Strangle!)

Polygon Dante- ¡Auxilio!

Sackboy le hacia sus llaves estranguladoras con sus guantes de metal

Polygon Dante- ¡Ayúdenme ustedes 2!

Pero vio que Kuma tenía agarrados a los noqueados Polygonal All Stars

Polygon Dante- Oh no

Toro- Junten a esos 3

Polygon Dante- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!... ¡¿No será?!

Toro cambio a su forma normal y…

Toro- ¡Shoryuken!

Así los Polygonal All Stars salieron volando y los All Stars tuvieron que reparar el Dojo

Kratos- Tu forma Oni es muy buena Toro

Toro- Por supuesto Kratos, nunca subestimes el poder del afro

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmm mmmmm mm mmm? (¿Y que tiene el afro?)

Lammy- Oiga maestro, aquí hay una puerta que antes no estaba en el Dojo

Onion- ¿Enserio? Déjame verla

Lammy- Incluso brilla

All Stars- ¡Una puerta brillante!

Kratos- Bueno eso significa que ya nos tenemos que ir

PaRappa y Lammy- ¡Maestro Kratos!

Kratos- No se pongan tristes mis queridos alumnos, solo recuerden mis valiosas enseñanzas

PaRappa y Lammy- ¡Si maestro!

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre Dante?

Dante- Me temo que me quedare aquí

Kratos- ¿A qué te refieres?

Dante- Tengo que entrenar con el maestro Onion hasta que recupere todas mis capacidades

Kratos- Y tú que dices Heihachi ¿Vamos?

Heihachi- Idiota, aun no eh completado mi entrenamiento ¿Tú también deberías quedarte Toro?

Toro- No, ahora que se cómo usar mi forma Oni ya no tengo nada que me haga quedarme, en todo caso, adiós maestro

Toro, Heihachi y Onion hicieron una reverencia

Kratos- Bueno, en tal caso somos de nuevo el trio poderoso, vamos amigos

Kuro- Espérate un segundo que yo también voy

Kratos y Sackboy- ¿Tú también? (¿M mmmm?)

Kuro- Así es, Salí de mi lindo mundo por seguirlos así que ahora es su deber devolverme a el

Kratos- Pero los gatos negros no traían mala suerte

Toro- Kuro se viene y punto

Así después de una despedida, el trio poderoso y Kuro cruzaron la puerta y llegaron a un bosque extraño, entonces el trio poderoso comprendió algo… se volverían a perder

Y mientras tanto en el Dojo

PaRappa- ¡Guarrr!

PaRappa estaba con un disfraz de león, Katy con un disfraz de jirafa, Sunny con uno de Avestruz, Matt con uno de serpiente y PJ disfrazado del monte Kilimangyro

Heihachi- ¿Qué significa esto?

Onion- El Kilimangyro Chop es un ataque que solo se puede aprender cuando estas frente al monte kilimangyro así que mis alumnos simularan la sabana africana

Paula- ¡Sí! ¡El Kilimangyro Chop!

Dante- Debí irme con Kratos y los demás cuando tuve la oportunidad

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Luego de perderse en el bosque el trio poderoso encontrara un viejo amigo suyo que junto a otro All Star hizo un gran descubrimiento, luego conocerán a un sujeto casi tan raro como Kratos y las cosas se complicaran bastante ¿Cuál es el gran descubrimiento? ¿Sera que Kratos por fin tiene su tan deseada batalla rival? ¿Drake les teme a los payasos? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El mensaje All Star, ¿Quién es el All Star más violento?"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Big Daddy

Especie: Big Daddy clase Bouncer

Rival: Sackboy

Símbolo: Símbolo de Rapture

Residencia: Rapture

Estado Civil: No tengo la más remota idea

Biografía: Los Big Daddy son humanos ultramutizados por la compañía Ryan Industries, habitan en Rapture, una ciudad submarina creada por el magnate Andrew Ryan, su único propósito en la vida es proteger a las Little Sisters en su recolección de ADAM

Tienen un lazo bastante cercano con su Little Sister, tanto que si un Splicer se acercara a ella, el Big Daddy saltaría sobre él y eliminaría todo peligro, aun cuando el peligro sea demasiado grande

Primera aparición: Bioshock

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Bioshock 2

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, los All Stars al fin salieron de PaRappa Town jeje<p>

También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de Pablo, Lucarioks y gladius001 que me brindan su apoyo

Bueno, también anunciare a mas personajes que harán su retorno en el universo del videojuego 2, esta vez se trata de la gran mascota de Ubisoft, Rayman, el gran bombardero Bomberman y el ser capaz de crear lo que sea Sackboy

Finalmente hablando de la secuela del universo del videojuego les tengo una sorpresa, el primer capítulo del fic será publicado en una o 2 semanas, así que esperen atentos que dentro de poco verán mi nuevo fic


	14. El Mensaje All Star

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza, pero estaba sin compu, pero bueno aquí les traigo un capitulo bastante largo, tanto que hasta yo me sorprendí jeje

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14- El mensaje All Star, ¿Quién es el All Star más violento?<p>

En lo más profundo del bosque caminaban los All Stars, perdidos como siempre y cansados pues habían tenido duras batallas, Sackboy había sido derrotado por Ratchet pero en otra batalla venció a Drake, Toro había tenido una victoria contra Fat Princess, mientras que Kratos perdió ante un sujeto raro con una comadreja

Los pobres All Stars estaban cansados y no solo por las duras batallas, sino también porque Kuro se cansaba en el camino y el trio Poderoso tenía que turnarse para cargarlo, y por si eso fuera poco no habían comido en días

Sackboy- M m mmm mmmmm m, mmmmmm

Kratos- Tienes razón amigo

Toro- Tu no le entiendes Kratos

Kuro- ¿Yo sí?

Toro- No, tu tampoco Kuro

Kratos- ¡Tengo hambre!

Toro- Yo también ¡Ya no soporto un segundo más!

Kratos- ¡Sí! ¡Yo tampoco!

Sackboy- ¡Mm!

Toro- ¡Quiero encontrar cualquier cosa referente a la civilización!

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Sí! (¡Mm!)

Kuro- Lo que sea, solo porque lo digan no se va aparecer nada de la civilización en medio del bosque

Y entonces frente a ellos vieron una mesa de tenis y ahí estaban Sly Cooper y Bently jugando al tenis de mesa

Kuro- ¡¿Y esto que es?!

Y ni yo sé de dónde sacaron la mesa de tenis

Murray- Estaba en la camioneta

Si, gracias Murray, Sly y Bently estaban jugando tenis de mesa con la mesa que sacaron de su camioneta

Trio Poderoso- ¿Sly? (¿Mm?)

Sly- Muchachos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Bently- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Kratos- ¿Volvimos a Paris?

Sly- No amigo, estas en mundo Inexplorado

Murray- Así es, no son los únicos que viajan entre dimensiones

Sly- Así es, nos robaron el Thieveus Raconus, viaje a otro mundo, protagonice un capitulo y conocí a otro All Star

Trio Poderoso- ¿Aquí hay otro All Star?

Entonces llega Sully y Kratos le salta encima

Kratos- ¡Tú eres un All Star! ¡Que genial!

Sully- ¡Auxilio!

Murray- ¿Sully es un All Star y no nos lo dijo?

Bently- No, es un malentendido

Kratos- ¿No eres un All Star?

Sully- ¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!

Entonces llego Elena

Elena- ¿Que paso? Escuche un ruido y…

Kratos le salto encima

Elena- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Kratos- ¿Otro All Star mujer? Yo creí que Fat Princess era la única

Sly- Eh Kratos… ella tampoco es un All Star

Chloe- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Kratos la vio y le salto encima

Chloe- ¡Ahhh!

De repente Kratos noto que Sully le apuntaba con una pistola

Sully- Muy bien amigo, será mejor que te detengas

Pero Kratos se levantó y comenzó a golpear a Sully con sus Celtus de Nemea

Kratos- ¡Nadie amenaza al fantasma de Esparta!

Sully- ¡Esta bien! ¡No te amenazare!

Toro- ¡Basta ya!

Kratos- ¿Qué pasa?

Sly- Ninguno de ellos es el All Star

Kratos- ¿Entonces quién es?

Bently- Pues está en medio de una batalla All Star

Toro- ¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué no podemos verlo?

Sly- Debe ser porque todavía no lo conocen, miren

Sly les mostro su reloj All Star y era una batalla en Polizones donde Nathan Drake se enfrentaba a Sweet Tooth, pero dicho de otra forma no se enfrentaba a Sweet Tooth, simplemente escapaba de un extremo a otro del escenario totalmente aterrado, siendo así que el payaso ya tenía cargados 2 super y Nate no había cargado ni un solo golpe en su barra

Nate corría desesperado por el avión de carga

Drake- ¡No! ¡Por favor aléjate!

Sweet Tooth- Esto será divertido

El payaso demente uso sus sierras y mando a volar al caza tesoros causando que se caiga del avión, luego reapareció mareado

Sweet Tooth- De todas mis batallas esta es la mejor

Sweet Tooth le dio un escopetazo a Drake

Drake- De todas mis batallas esta es la peor

Y Sweet Tooth lo embistió y luego le comenzó a arrojar fuego

Drake- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡También bota fuego! ¡Esta es la experiencia más aterradora que eh tenido!

Sweet Tooth- Jajajajajajajajajaja

Sweet Tooth le comienza a dar una serie de escopetazos

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Entonces Sweet Tooth se subio a un robot payaso gigante

Sweet Tooth- ¡Taste the Tooth!

Drake- ¡Ahh auxilio! ¡Ahora es un payaso gigante! ¡Odio a los payasos!

Sweet Tooth- ¿Odias a los payasos? ¿Por qué? Somos muy divertidos

Drake- ¿Enserio?

Sweet Tooth- ¡Claro! ¡Te mostrare el verdadero significado de diversión! ¡Wajajajajajajajaja!

Drake- ¡No! ¡Aléjate!

El robot comenzó a disparar con todo lo que tenía y Nathan perdió la pelea

Entonces Drake apareció en el mundo real de rodillas en el piso totalmente aterrado

Drake- Odio los payasos, odio los payasos, odio los payasos

Kratos- ¿Ese es el nuevo All Star?

Toro- Claro, si Sack peleo con el

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmm

Kratos- Pues muy fuerte no se ve

Sly- Aunque no me crean cuando luche contra él, era mucho más fuerte

Sully- Creo que yo podría explicarlo

Kratos- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sully- Nate tiene Coulrofobia

Toro- Vaya, eso lo explica todo

Kratos- Que suertudo, yo solo tengo armas griegas, quisiera tener una Clorofilia

Toro- No Kratos, en primer lugar, se pronuncia Coulrofobia no Clorofilia, en segundo lugar no es un arma, es tenerle miedo a los payasos

Kratos- ¿Miedo a los payasos? Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Que clase de idiota les tendría miedo a los payasos

Kuro- Eh… Kratos… ¿Sabes siquiera lo que son los payasos?

Kratos- Bueno… este… son…

Sly- Olvídalo, mejor contéstame otra cosa

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Sly- ¿Por qué esa desesperación por conocer al All Star de este mundo? No recuerdo que hayas hecho lo mismo en mi mundo

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Kratos- Bueno, veras Sly, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a mi rival

Bently- ¿Tu rival?

Kratos- Si, Sackboy se enfrentó a Big Daddy, Toro lucho contra Heihachi ¡Pero yo no eh tenido ninguna batalla rival y quiero tener una!

Toro- ¿Solo era por eso?

Sly- Tiene razón, yo también tuve una batalla rival

Kratos- Lo que me recuerda

Drake seguía en el piso con Elena intentando consolarlo cuando de la nada vino Kratos y se le abalanzo encima

Kratos- ¡Responde mortal! ¡Eres mi rival o no! ¡Si lo eres te ira mal y si no te ira peor!

Drake- ¡Aahhhh! ¡¿Tu quién eres?!

Elena- ¡Ya basta!

Elena calmo a Kratos de un sopapo

Elena- Con lo que apenas lo lograba calmar de su encuentro con el payaso y tu vienes a molestarlo ¡¿Qué te has creído?!

Kratos- Lo siento

Toro- A este paso el pobre tendrá Kratifobia

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm

Sly- Hey Drake deja que te los presente, ellos son otros All Stars, el gato se llama Toro, el chiquitito se llama Sackboy y el grandulón es Kratos

Drake- Vaya, mas All Stars, debí suponerlo

Kratos- Entonces… ¿Eres mi rival o no?

Toro- Claro que no tonto, si fuera tu rival ambos hubieran desaparecido con solo acercarse

Sly- Exacto, además ese es mi rival

Kratos- Vaya que mala suerte

Sly- Pero Toro, a ese de ahí no lo conozco ¿También es un All Star?

Kuro- ¿Yo?

Toro- No Sly, él no es un All Star, es solamente un viejo amigo mío, se llama Kuro

Murray- Es un gato negro ¿No nos traerá mala suerte?

Drake- Son solo supersticiones amigo mío

Elena- Nate, veo que ya te recuperaste del payaso

Kuro- Y de Kratos

Kratos- ¡Oye!

Toro- Jajaja, lamentamos las molestias que te causo nuestro amigo, pero como puedes ver, es el All Star más violento

Kratos- Si, soy insuperable

Drake- De hecho amigo, eres el segundo lugar en cuanto a All Star violento se refiere

Kratos- ¡¿QUE?!

Todo se veía borroso para Kratos, era la primera vez en su vida que le decían que había alguien más violento que él, desde pequeño se había esforzado al máximo, por que como buen espartano tenía que abandonar el miedo y la compasión, de niño su hermano Deimos siempre se quejaba de lo violento que era Kratos, cuando era un general tenía fama de que todos sus subordinados lo temían y respetaban pues lo consideraban violento, luego al matar a Ares hecho toda la compasión que le quedaba por la borda e incluso fue temido entre los dioses por ser violento, incluso los otros All Stars lo consideraban violento, así que el hecho de que Drake le diga que había alguien más violento que él era algo que no podía tolerar, definitivamente defendería su título del All Star más violento, le cueste lo que le cueste

Kratos- ¡¿Quién es el primer lugar?! ¡¿Tu?!

Drake- ¿Estás loco? Yo no soy violento, soy sarcástico y astuto, pero no violento

Kratos- ¡¿Entonces quién?!

Drake- El payaso

Kratos- ¡¿El Payaso?! ¡¿Y que es un payaso?!

Drake- Fue ese sujeto contra el que estuve peleando, los payasos son seres diabólicos salidos del mismo infierno, son bastante crueles y disfrutan torturando a sus víctimas hasta el final

Kratos- ¡¿Enserio?!

Toro- ¡Así no son!

Kratos- Los payasos parecen criaturas peligrosas

Toro- ¡Que no son así!

Kratos- ¿Son dioses, monstruos o demonios del Hades?

Drake- Demonios, y de los más peligrosos

Toro- ¡Que no lo son!

Kratos- Me pregunto si podre competir con eso

Drake- Créeme amigo, no te conviene luchar contra el payaso

Toro- ¡Que los payasos no son malos!

Kratos- Gracias por el consejo, pero soy un espartano, no puedo escapar del destino y estoy destinado a luchar contra el payaso

Drake- Te deseo suerte, esos demonios son las peores bestias que te puedas imaginar, te será complicado enfrentarlas

Toro- ¡¿Qué nadie me escucha?! ¡Los payasos no son malos nya!

Kratos- Gracias camarada, si no vuelvo con vida, recuerda que fui lo suficientemente valiente como para encarar al payaso

Drake- Recordare tu valor espartano, te admiro por ello, ve enfrenta al destino y machaca a ese payaso

Kratos- Así lo hare

Drake- Adiós y buena suerte gran guerrero

Kratos se estaba yendo con la mirada baja y Drake lo miraba a lo lejos y se despedía de el con lágrimas en los ojos

Drake- Te extrañaré ¡Por favor vuelve con vida!

Kratos se alejaba en silencio, conocía sus escasas posibilidades de supervivencia y no quería preocupar más a su amigo, así que se marchó, en una escena bastante emotiva pero…

Toro- ¡¿Pero qué diablos creen que hacen?! ¡Ya basta de tonterías!

Drake- Lo siento me deje llevar por el momento

Kratos- Si, yo también

Elena- Si ya terminaron de decir estupideces, tenemos que seguir trabajando

Kuro- ¿Trabajando? ¿En qué?

Sly- No lo sé, pero quizás ustedes sepan algo

Sully- Si, descubrimos un objeto de lo más curioso

Murray- Es bastante genial

Bently- Por lo visto en el Thieveus Raconus había un mapa que nos guio por este mundo, a unas ruinas en las que encontramos lo que parecía ser un dispositivo bastante avanzado para la época de construcción de las ruinas

Chloe- Todavía no hemos descifrado que es

Toro- Parece interesante ¿Pueden mostrárnoslo?

Sackboy- Mm, mm mmmm mmmmm mmm

Los caza tesoros guiaron al trio poderoso a unas ruinas bajo suelo donde al final del camino había sobre un santuario un aparato de lo más curioso

Sly- No sabemos lo que es, pero es de lo más interesante ¿Verdad? Jajajaja

Drake- Es cierto, en el tiempo que llevo explorando tesoros es la primera vez que veo algo parecido

Elena- Yo también lo noto bastante diferente de lo que estamos acostumbrados a ver

Toro- Un minuto… Ese aparato… Se me hace conocido

Sully- ¿Enserio?

Kuro- ¿Qué dices Toro? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

Toro- Déjame recordar

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm mmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmmmm m mmmm

Toro- ¡Nya! Tienes razón Sackboy, es una Holopelicula

Todos- ¿Una Holopelicula?

Kuro- Eso ni siquiera existe en nuestro mundo

Toro- Claro que no, es del mundo de otro All Star llamado Ratchet, mientras habíamos naufragado en un planeta extraño él me explicaba cosas sobre su mundo y luego Kratos se lo intentaba comer

Kratos- No te hagas que tú también te lo querías comer

Toro- Eso fue solo cuando llegue al extremo, tú intentaste almorzártelo ni bien se acabó el pollo

Kuro- ¡¿Pero qué diablos le hicieron a Toro mientras yo no estaba?!

Drake y sus amigos ya se hacían una idea sobre cómo era el trio poderoso

Bently- Pero volviendo al tema ¿Qué son las Holopeliculas?

Toro- Pues básicamente es un video del mundo de Ratchet

Sly- Pues reproduzcámoslo

Chloe- Buena idea

Drake- ¿Y qué estamos esperando?

Toro- No creo que sea tan fácil nya, el mundo de Ratchet es bastante avanzado y necesitaríamos una nave como la de Ratchet para reproducir el video

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy apunto a una nave que acababa de crear que parecía una copia casi perfecta del Aphelion, la legendaria nave de Ratchet y Clank, que por cierto había sufrido bastante con la visita del trio poderoso

Drake- Increíble

Elena- ¿De dónde salió esa cosa?

Sly- No me dejare de sorprender de este pequeño

Sully- Exactamente ¿De dónde saca estas cosas?

Chloe- Buena pregunta

Kratos- Ese es mi amigo Sackboy

Toro- Sackboy tiene el poder de usar su imaginación para crear lo que le plazca

Drake- Que buen poder

Elena- Y que lo digas

Sully- ¿No están sorprendidos?

Drake- Sully, a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende

Bently- Bueno reproduzcamos el video

Murray y Kuro- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ver una película!

Kratos- Holopelicula

Bently- Aunque no entiendo como una película o Holopelicula del mundo de ese tal Ratchet pudo acabar en el mundo de Drake y el único mapa para encontrarlo se encuentre en nuestro mundo

Sly- ¿Irónico no?

Kratos- No se preocupen, vamos

Así todos entraron en la nave, apenas porque eran demasiados y ahora estaban aplastados los unos contra los otros

Sully- ¿No pudiste hacer una nave más grande?

Kuro- Cállense que ya va empezar la peli

Entonces comenzó y en la pantalla apareció el título de la película, decía "El Mensaje All Star"

Acto seguido aparecían 3 personajes bastante extraños

Sly y Drake- ¡No puede ser!

Nate reconoció fácilmente al primer sujeto, lo había visto en varios libros, era su héroe, Sir Francis Drake

Sly por su parte también reconoció al segundo sujeto, era Rioichi Cooper, su antepasado que vivía en el Japon Feudal, al cual conoció cuando viajo por el tiempo, era el creador del sushi

Aunque nadie conocía al tercer sujeto Kratos, Toro y Sackboy ya se hacían una idea de quien podría ser, este sujeto guardaba bastante parecido con Ratchet y aparte también era un Lombax así que supusieron que era pariente suyo

Rioichi- ¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Esta encendido este aparato?

Francis- Yo creo que si

Rioichi- Hola Sly, estoy seguro que tú eres quien está viendo esto

Lombax- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Puede ser cualquiera de tus descendientes

Rioichi- No, Sly tiene algo especial que ningún otro Cooper tiene

Francis- Como sea, déjenme presentarnos, mi nombre es Drake, Francis Drake

Rioichi- Yo soy Rioichi Cooper y este de aquí se llama Kaden

Kaden- ¿Y porque me presentas tú en lugar de presentarme yo?

Rioichi- No lo sé, simplemente quise hacerlo

Francis- Bueno vamos al grano, nosotros somos All Stars

Una vez dicho esto todos en la nave se sobresaltaron ¿Ellos eran All Stars? ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

Kaden- Nosotros 3 nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer este video y advertir a los futuros All Stars, nuestros sucesores del mal que les acecha

Rioichi- Para asegurarnos de que sean All Stars quienes encuentren este video puse un mapa del lugar de ubicación en el Thieveus Raconus

Francis- Yo me asegure de buscar un lugar seguro en mi mundo, un lugar que aun con mapa, solo mi sucesor pudiera encontrar

Kaden- Y yo me encargue de grabarlo con tecnología de mi planeta

Francis- Por lo tanto, este video solo puede ser reproducido una vez que el torneo All Star haya comenzado y nuestros sucesores se hayan encontrado

Rioichi- Este es, el mensaje All Star, dirigido a los All Stars del futuro

Francis- De seguro Polygonman ya explico algunas de las reglas, pero seguro hay otras que ustedes no saben

Kaden- Primero que nada yo les hablare sobre los Polygonal All Stars, esos seres creados con nuestra energía sobrante sirven para remplazarnos una vez que Polygonman logre hacerse con nuestro mundo, imitan nuestro poder

Rioichi- Yo les hablare sobre los DLC All Stars, soy seres tan o más poderosos que los All Stars que aun así no son All Stars así que Polygonman los saco de sus universos, les lavo el cerebro y ahora son sus sirvientes

Francis- Lo más importante que deben saber, es que todas las batallas que han tenido hasta ahora no son más que las eliminatorias, el verdadero torneo aún no ha comenzado, iniciara solamente una vez que todas las batallas rivales se hayan llevado acabo, solamente ahí el verdadero torneo comenzara y sabrán lo duro que es ser un All Star

Rioichi- Nosotros estamos a punto de entrar al verdadero torneo así que debemos irnos

Kaden- Les deseamos muy buena suerte

Francis- La necesitaran

Rioichi- Bueno, vámonos que Damas, Sparda y Naked nos están esperando

Francis- ¿Alguien sabe cómo apagar esta cosa?

Kaden- Claro que si tonto es fácil

Se veía a Kaden intentando apagar la pantalla mientras Rioichi y Francis le robaban sus guitones de oro y se apagó el video

Toro- Quizá los otros All Stars no son tan diferentes a nosotros

Toro se dio la vuelta y vio a Drake y Sly sacándole sus armas a Kratos

Sully- ¡Oigan ¿Quieren ponerse serios?!

Elena- ¿Que acaso no entendieron nada?

Bently- Tiene razón, esto es serio

Kuro- Si lo que dicen es verdad los All Stars estan en aprietos

Drake- No quiero molestarlos pero… podríamos salir de la nave, estoy apretó

Apenas los All Stars pudieron salir de ahí y notaron algo raro, ni Elena, Kuro, Sully, Murray, Chloe ni Bently podían moverse

Kratos- ¿Y ahora que paso?

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro- Tenía que ser

Sly- ¿Qué haces ahí Polygonman?

Polygonman- Vine a preguntarles si vieron una Holopelicula por aquí

Drake- Holopelicula ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había oído algo así ¿Tu Sly?

Sly- Para nada ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Kratos- Pues…

Antes de que Kratos diga nada Toro salto y le dio una patada en la cara

Kratos- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! Se me olvido lo que le iba a decir a Polygonman

Toro- Por nada, por nada

Polygonman- Bueno si nadie lo ha visto no hay problema, me voy

Kratos- Polygonman espera

Polygonman- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Podrías darnos una puerta brillante para que de una vez nos vayamos de este universo

Drake- ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo mi universo?

Kratos- Nada, pero quiero ir a buscar a mi rival

Polygonman-Bueno, como me dijeron la verdad se las creare

Polygonman creo la puerta

Sly- Bueno Drake, soy malo para las despedidas pero…

Kratos- ¡Vamos a por mi rival!

Kratos agarro a Sackboy, a Toro y a Kuro que aún estaba paralizado y cruzo la puerta sin siquiera decir adiós

Sly- ¡Espera! ¡Yo también quería ir!

Drake- Me temo que será en otra amigo

Sly- Polygonman…

Pero Polygonman ya se había ido

Sly- Genial, lo que me faltaba

Mientras tanto el trio poderoso había llegado a un lugar que nunca hubieran imaginado, estaban en una especie de estadio casi destruido y con un buen número de vehículos luchando entre ellos con armas de fuego

Kuro- ¡Nya! ¡¿Cómo aparecimos en un sitio tan horrible?!

Toro- Pero qué clase de universo es este, el humor negro prácticamente se respira en el aire

Kratos- ¡Mira Toro! ¡Es Ghost Rider!

Toro- ¿Ghost Rider?

Kratos- Si mira, ahí está, con moto y todo

Kratos apunto a una calavera en motocicleta que en realidad era Mr Grimm

Toro- ¡No seas tonto! ¡Ese no es Ghost Rider!

Kratos- ¡Viva! ¡Estamos en el mundo de Ghost Rider! ¡Ghost Rider es un All Star!

Toro- ¡Que no es Ghost Rider!

Kratos- ¡Quizá Ghost Rider sea mi rival!

Toro- ¡Kratos espera!

Mr Grimm corría en su moto haciendo maniobras para esquivar balas cuando Kratos fue corriendo frente a el

Kratos- ¡Iniciemos la batalla Ghost Rider!

Mr Grimm- ¿Qué?

Kratos- ¡Sé que eres mi rival!

Kratos golpeo la moto con sus Celtus de Nemea, la cual no solo estaba en pleno movimiento, sino que también exploto y mando volando a Mr Grimm

Kratos- ¿Qué te parece Sack? Gane mi batalla rival

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmm mmmmm, mmmmm mmmmmmmm (Así se hace amigo, estoy orgulloso)

Kratos- No sé qué dijiste pero choca esos 5

Kratos y Sackboy chocaban los 5 pero…

Toro- ¡No sean tontos! ¡Ni de chiste ese pobre bicho era el rival de Kratos! ¡Ni mucho menos Ghost Rider!

Kuro- ¿Se encuentra bien señor calaca? ¿No tiene algún hueso roto?

Mr Grimm se estaba levantando apenas cuando Billy Ray y su enorme grúa lo arrollaron

Toro- ¿Pero qué clase de mundo es este?

Kratos- Muy bien Toro, vámonos antes de que se despierte… si lo hace

Toro- ¿Por qué siempre debemos llevarle la desgracia a alguien?

El trio poderoso continúo caminando, esquivando los vehículos que intentaban atacarlos y buscando a algún All Star cuando

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mmm mmmmm!

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Kratos y Kuro- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que vio helados

Kratos- ¿Se comen?

Kuro- ¿Sip?

Kratos- ¡Comida! ¡Qué bien! ¿Dónde está Sack?

Pero vieron a Sackboy persiguiendo un camión de helados donde unos psicópatas vestidos de payasos disparaban por la ventana

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm! ¡Mmmmm mm mm mmmmm! (¡Deténganse! ¡Quiero uno de chocolate!)

Toro- ¡Espera Sack! ¡Dudo que esa cosa venda helados!

Kuro- Quizá no helados pero si escopetazos

Kratos- ¿Eso también se come?

Kuro- ¡No!

Kratos- ¡Espérame Sack te ayudo!

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmmm mm mmm mmmm, mmmm mm mm mmmmm (Si no se detiene por las buenas, será por las malas)

Sackboy creo una pared de concreto frente al camión el cual se estrelló y de él salieron unos cuantos payasos que apuntaron con escopetas a Sackboy

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm mm mmmmmmm mmmmm (Me dan 2 de chocolate por favor)

Los payasos se sorprendieron

Payaso- ¿Qué diablos es este bicho?

Sackboy se enojó porque lo llamaron bicho y creo otra pared de concreto pero esta vez encima del payaso

Payaso- Este enano es peligroso, llamen al jefe Sweet Tooth

Los payasos entraron al camión y vieron a Sweet Tooth hablando con un helado

Kratos- Hey Sack ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Pero ni bien se acercó Kratos comenzó a brillar y desaparecio

En la camioneta los payasos veían impresionados como a Sweet Tooth le pasaba lo mismo

Kuro- No lo puedo creer ¡¿Kratos?!

Toro- Seguro es una batalla rival

Kuro- ¿Tú crees?

Toro- Estoy seguro, hey Sack, veamos que tan bien le va a Kratos… ¿Sack?

Toro vio a 5 payasos derrotados y a Sackboy saqueando el camión en busca de helado

Mientras tanto en un lugar extraño

Sweet Tooth admiraba su cono de helado

Sweet Tooth- Tan dulce, tan perfecto, una bola redonda del cielo en equilibrio sobre un delicado cono… Tan agradable a los sentidos ¿Quién no ama un cono de helado?

Mientras Kratos caminaba y vio a Sweet Tooth, al verlo recordó lo que su amigo Drake le dijo sobre los payasos y decidió entrar en acción

Kratos- Otro demonio enviado por el así llamado payaso ¡Puede unirse al resto!

Kratos lanzo sus espadas que aunque no alcanzaron al payaso, si lograron darle al helado

Sweet Tooth- ¡Mi cono de helado! Eso fue un error amigo

Kratos- Un error que puedo corregir, si lo desea

Sweet Tooth- Buen truco amigo, vamos a ver si puedo igualarlo

El payaso saco su machete

Kratos- Puedes unirte a los que vinieron antes

Sweet Tooth- Talvez no escuchaste amigo, hay una deuda aquí y estoy listo para arreglar cuentas

Kratos- Hazte a un lado

Sweet Tooth- Sabes, he trabajado muy duro con ese cono de helado, muy duro, no sé si tienes dinero en esa falda tuya… Pero de una manera u otra, vas a pagar por ello

El payaso cambio el machete por una motosierra

Sweet Tooth- Recoge eso y paga por ello

Kratos- ¡El fantasma de Esparta no se inclina ante ningún mortal!

Ambos se prepararon listos para chocar la motosierra contra las espadas

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Esto será divertido!

Kratos- ¡Prepárate para morir!

La batalla comenzó Kratos fue a comenzar su ataque pero Sweet Tooth lo recibió de un escopetazo que lo arrojo lejos, luego Sweet Tooth dejo una mina, Kratos corrió iniciando su contrataque pero la mina le exploto

Kratos- ¡Ahora sentirás mi ira!

Kratos corrió de nuevo y el payaso le dio un escopetazo, sin embargo esta vez Kratos lo desvió con su vellocino de oro y acto seguido comenzó a darle montón de espadazos en combo tanto en tierra como en aire, Sweet Tooth a duras penas logro librarse dando vueltas con su motosierra mandando a volar a Kratos de nuevo

Kratos- ¡Ya verás!

Kratos comenzó a bombardear a al payaso con sus flechas

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sweet Tooth corrió con una embestida pero Kratos lo esquivo con sus alas de Ícaro y cayó con un martillo sobre Sweet Tooth para luego continuar golpeándolo con su espada, luego Sweet Tooth le dio un escopetazo bajo que lo dejo en el piso y luego lo pisoteo brutalmente

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos intento defenderse pero Sweet Tooth le lanzo sus llamas del infierno, luego Kratos contrataco con su carga espartana que mando a volar al payaso

Sweet Tooth comenzó a arrojarle a Kratos sus Molotovs, Kratos salto en un intento de atacarlo desde el aire pero el payaso dio un plauso con fuego justo cuando Kratos iba a caer

Kratos- Ya verás demonio, te mostrare que yo soy el All Star más violento que existe

Sweet Tooth- ¿Tu el más violento? Se supone que los chistes deben hacerlos los payasos

Kratos- ¡Ya verás! ¡Yo soy el Dios de la Guerra!

El espartano continuo corriendo agarro a Sweet Tooth y lo arrojo lejos, Seet Tooth se levantó e intento darle un ataque aéreo pero Kratos se defendió con sus Celtus de Nemea

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sweet Tooth- Esto está empezando a hacerme enojar

Kratos- No soy Dante pero te voy a eliminar demonio

Sweet Tooth- Es hora de un poco de diversión

Sweet Tooth comenzó a girar con su motosierra y mientras Kratos era disparado hacia el aire el payaso le arrojaba machetes

Sweet Tooth- ¡Yo soy el All Star más violento que hay!

Kratos- ¡Yo soy el All Star más violento que hay!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Yo lo soy!

Kratos- ¡Yo lo soy!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Que yo lo soy!

El payaso comenzó a hacerle a Kratos un combo con su machete y luego lo mando a volar de un escopetazo

Sweet Tooth- ¡Estoy en llamas!

El payaso observo a Kratos que lo miraba de manera seria

Kratos- Yo soy el All Star más violento

Sweet Tooth- Yo mate a montón de personas

Kratos- Yo mate a montón de dioses

Sweet Tooth- ¡Todos en el torneo Twisted Metal me temen!

Kratos- ¡Todos en el Olimpus me temen!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Yo derrote a Calypso!

Kratos- ¡Yo derrote a Zeus!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Yo soy súper violentísimo!

Kratos- ¡Yo soy aún más súper violentísimo!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

Sweet Tooth le arrojo fuego a Kratos

Kratos- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

Kratos ataco a Sweet Tooth con la cabeza de Helios

Sweet Tooth- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

El payaso lo embistió con fuerza

Kratos- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

El olímpico cargo con sus armas espartanas

Sweet Tooth- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

Sweet Tooth le arrojo una molotov

Kratos- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

Kratos lo ataco con sus flechas

Sweet Tooth- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

Sweet Tooth dio un escopetazo bajo contra Kratos

Kratos- ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento haría esto!

Kratos estaba por atacar pero

Sweet Tooth- ¡Alto!

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Sweet Tooth- Si seguimos así nos quedaremos jugando todo el día

Kratos- ¿Qué propones?

Sweet Tooth- ¡Usemos el level 3!

Kratos- ¡Sí! ¡Solo el verdadero All Star más violento usaría el nivel 3!

Así Kratos y Sweet Tooth comenzaron a chocar el machete contra las espadas pero el primero en llegar al level 3 fue Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth- ¡Eso es todo niños y niñas!

Sweet Tooth uso su super 3 y se subió a su Sweet Bot

Sweet Tooth- ¡Taste the Tooth!

El Sweet Bot comenzó a disparar contra Kratos quien perdió una vida

Sweet Tooth- Esta es mi maldición

Luego Kratos reapareció

Kratos- ¡El fantasma de Atenea está conmigo!

Kratos intento volar con sus alas de Ícaro pero aun así no pudo esquivar el tiroteo

Sweet Tooth- Luces fuera

Kratos volvió a aparecer

Kratos- Tendré mi venganza

El Sweet Bot quería disparar para acabar de una vez con el encuentro pero Kratos fue corriendo a toda velocidad y se puso tan cerca del payaso que las balas no le daban y se acabó el súper

Sweet Tooth- Eso estuvo tan cerca

Kratos- Oye demonio, ahora es el turno del All Star más violento de todos

Kratos dio unos cuantos golpes con su espada

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Kratos uso su ira de los dioses transformándose a su modo Dios de la Guerra

Sweet Tooth- Muy bien amigo, lo admito, ese sí que fue un buen truco

Kratos- ¡Muere mortal!

Kratos le quito una vida al payaso pero luego reapareció

Sweet Tooth- Cariño, ya estoy en casa

Kratos- ¡Pues vuelve de donde saliste!

Kratos dio otro espadazo y le quito una segunda vida

Kratos- ¡Yo destruyo todo lo que toco!

Sweet Tooth reapareció

Sweet Tooth- Estoy de vuelta

Kratos- ¡Ya veremos por cuanto! ¡Yo soy el All Star más violento de todos!

De esta manera Kratos termino su encuentro con una victoria

Luego Kratos y Sweet Tooth aparecieron en el mundo real

Toro- ¡Kratos volviste!

Kratos- ¡Toro gane mi encuentro rival!

Toro- Es fácil, no olvides que yo también gane el mío

Kratos- ¿Y Sackboy?

Kuro- Ahí esta

Kratos y Sweet Tooth se voltearon a ver a Sackboy el cual estaba junto a una nevera vacía con la boca llena de helado

Kratos- Oye amigo ¿Siquiera prestaste atención a mi batalla?

Sweet Tooth- ¡Mi helado! ¡Te lo acabaste todo!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm

Sweet Tooth- Muy bien amiguito, creo que te matare

Sweet Tooth se acercaba siniestramente hacia Sackboy pero el héroe de LBP uso su Pop It y creo un helado

Sweet Tooth- ¡Un helado!

Sackboy lo arrojo y Sweet Tooth fue tras el

Toro- Pero que payaso más raro

Kratos- Encaja con la descripción de Drake

Toro- ¡Que ya te dije que los payasos no son así!

Sweet Tooth- Claro, somos divertidos, alegres e inofensivos

Esto lo decía mientras golpeaba a Kuro

Toro- ¡Kuro!

Kratos- Pues si son divertidos

Toro- Oiga señor…

Sweet Tooth- ¡Puedes llamarme Sweet Tooth gatito!

Toro- Lo que sea, señor Sweet Tooth ¿Dónde exactamente estamos?

Sweet Tooth- En medio del Twisted Metal

Kratos- ¿Eso se come?

Sweet Tooth- Es un torneo de batalla de autos, si ganas Calypso te concederá un deseo sin importar lo que sea, en otras palabras un torneo lleno de muerte y destrucción, es de lo más divertido

Toro- ¿Cualquier deseo?

Kratos- ¿Sin importar lo que sea?

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm?

Sweet Tooth- Ahora que lo recuerdo tú me debías un helado

Sackboy creo un helado lo arrojo y Sweet Tooth fue corriendo tras el

Toro- Esta decidido, participare y deseare convertirme en un humano

Kratos- Yo ganare y obtendré un ejército tan poderoso que hará temblar el Olimpus

Toro- Esta decidido, adelante Sackboy

Kuro- ¿Qué va hacer?

Toro- Solo observa

Sackboy creo los mejores vehículos de guerra de Little Big Planet, o sea el conejo de felpa, la abejita, el camello y el hámster

Kuro- ¿Qué significa esto?

Toro- ¡Yo quiero mi ham ham!

Kratos- ¡Y yo mi conejito!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm!

Toro- Kuro, tu sube al camello

Kuro- Es chiste ¿Verdad?

Así cada cual se montó en su vehículo e incluso Sweet Tooth se metió a su camioneta para continuar

Mientras en otro mundo

Polygon Dante- Señor Polygonman volvimos

Polygonman- ¿Cómo les fue?

Polygon PaRappa- Usted como cree

Los Polygonal All Stars estaban todo golpeados

Polygonman- Imagino que no pudieron capturar ningún All Star

Polygon Drake- Lo siento jefe

Polygonman- Bueno, supongo que usaremos el "Plan B"

Polygonal All Stars- ¡¿El Plan B?!

Mientras Polygonman preparaba el "Plan B", en otro mundo se celebraba la competencia Twisted Metal, donde hubo una épica batalla entre todo tipo de vehículos, aunque los concursantes del Twisted Metal a menudo se burlaban de los All Stars pero luego aprendían que a veces las apariencias engañan

Kuro disparaba como loco con su camello

Kuro- ¡Que genial! ¡Ojala pudiera llevar esta cosa a mi casa!

Con un tiroteo el vehículo de Warthog quedo destruido

Kuro- ¿Quién sigue?

Spectre y el Proscrito intentaron atacarlo pero el camello era muy poderoso

Luego Kuro vio un par de ruedas gigantes con un hombre adentro, era Axel

Kuro- ¿Está bien señor?

Pero Axel no respondió solo uso su Shockwave y destruyo el camello con Kuro adentro

Mientras

Toro- ¡Perdí el control! ¡Que alguien me salve!

Toro iba en su hámster a una velocidad que ni siquiera podía controlar, de esta manera arrollo y derroto a Hammerhead, Darkside, Pit Viper, Firestarter, Pizza Boy, Mr Zombie, Trashman y Moon Buggy, pero finalmente choco contra una pared y salió volando con su hámster destruido

Mientras Sackboy y su abeja se enfrentaban a Sweet Tooth y su camión

Sweet Tooth- Muy bien pequeño, saldemos cuentas por comerte todo mi helado

Sackboy uso su Pop It y creo un helado

Sweet Tooth- ¡Helado!

Sackboy arrojo el helado contra una pared y Sweet Tooth arranco su camión a toda velocidad chocando contra esa pared y perdiendo

Sackboy- Mm

Mientras Minion y Yellowjacket intentaban luchar entre ellos pero Kratos cayó del cielo en su conejo y aplasto sus vehículos

Kratos- No se culpen, después de todo soy el All Star más violento

Sackboy- Mm mm

Kratos- Sack amigo, parece que somos los únicos que quedan

-Yo también sigo en pie

Ese era Axel, el competidor cuyo único vehículo eran 2 ruedas que sostenía con sus brazos, del cual Kratos se sorprendió al verlo

Kratos- ¿Cómo es que compites así?

Axel- Estoy encerrado aquí

Kratos- Me recuerdas a Atlas ¿Quién te encerró ahí?

Sackboy- Mmmm

Axel- Mi padre

Kratos- ¡Eso me recuerda a mi padre!

Axel- ¿Enserio?

Kratos- Si amigo, te compadezco

Axel- Compartimos el mismo sufrimiento

Sackboy- Mmmm

Kratos- Pero aun así, somos los últimos

-No cuenten con ello

Se apareció una mujer con una máscara rara

Axel- Dollface

Dollface- ¿Me has echado de menos?

Dollface- Los derrotare y me vengare de Calypso

Kratos- ¿A si? Y entonces ¿Dónde está tu vehículo?

Dollface- Jajajaja aquí esta

Dollface se subió a un robot que hacía que el Sweet Bot se vea pequeño

Dollface- ¡Déjenme presentarles a Iron Maiden!

Axel- Estamos en un grave problema, es muy fuerte

Iron Maiden comenzó a bombardear a Axel con misiles y de esa forma Axel fue derrotado

Dollface- Nadie se mete con las muñecas

Sackboy comenzó a dispararle con todo lo que tenía pero Dollface pero fue derribado por más misiles

Dollface- ¡Yo soy lo más bonito que hay!

Pero Kratos salto y con su conejo se impulsó cayendo con todo contra de Iron Maiden y derrotándola

Kratos- No puedo creerlo, gane

Así, después de reunirse con Sackboy, Sweet Tooth, Toro y Kuro, Kratos fue con Calypso para reclamar su deseo

Calypso- ¿Qué deseas?

Kratos- Quiero poseer el ejército más poderoso de la Tierra

Calypso- En seguida

Calypso utilizo sus poderes para darle a Kratos un ejército…, un ejército de soldados de juguete

Kratos- ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?!

Calypso- Soy Calypso, y doy las gracias por jugar Twisted Metal

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Nathan Drake

Especie: Humano

Rival: Sly Cooper

Residencia: Mundo Inexplorado

Estado Civil: Casado con Elena Fisher

Biografía: Nathan Drake es un cazador de tesoros que afirma ser descendiente del explorador Francis Drake

Drake ha mostrado ser un experto tanto en el uso de armas como en el combate

Drake creció en las calles sin sus padres únicamente acompañado por su amigo Victor Sullivan quien se convirtió en su compañero de aventuras junto a la periodista Elena Fisher, juntos tuvieron todo tipo de aventuras que lo llevaron desde las selvas de Borneo hasta las cumbres nevadas del Nepal, en busca de los tesoros escondidos del mundo antiguo, tras su última aventura Drake se casó con Elena

Primera aparición: Uncharted Drake Fortune

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Uncharted Golden Abyss

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el cap como les dije bastante largo y además, a pedido del público reaparecieron los "Vehículos de guerra de LBP" jeje, también aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:<p>

Pablo: Jaja ese Kratos es bastante gracioso, me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic y que puedo contar con tu apoyo amigo, muchas gracias

Lucarioks: Una comedia que no rompa la cuarta pared no es una comedia XD

Lucaskane2012: Bueno, lo que pasa es que al de Killzone lo pienso meter más tarde, así que como no tenía algo con que remplazarlo decidí usar el de Metal Gear

Bueno eso es todo así que…

Kratos- ¡Espera un segundo!

Brandon- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kratos- Quiero que el público decida cuál es el All Star más violento si yo o el payaso

Sweet Tooth- Pierdes tu tiempo amigo, yo nací para ser violento

Brandon- Bueno, bueno eso que lo decida el público, yo los veo en el siguiente capitulo


	15. Los DLC All Stars se mueven

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, disfrútenlo

Capítulo 15- Los DLC se mueven, Un Verdadero Guerrero solo usa el Super 3

Esta vez el capítulo no comienza con el trio poderoso, ni tampoco con ninguno de los All Stars, este capítulo inicia con el mismísimo Polygonman

Polygonman- Veo que ya llegaron

Frente a él se encontraban el anciano, el minero, el ingeniero, la chica y su extraño gato

Ingeniero- ¿Nos llamó jefe?

Polygonman- Si, tengo una misión para ustedes

Anciano- Jojojojojo ya me estaba aburriendo, me gustan las misiones

Ingeniero- Lo que digas anciano, si no quieres aburrirte podríamos jugar play 3

Anciano- Jojojojojo no les entiendo a esos botones tan complicados

Ingeniero- Necesitó un nuevo compañero de juegos

Minero- Yo jugaba con él, pero ahora prefiero el play 4

Chica- ¡Dejen de decir idioteces! Jefe ¿Cuál es la misión?

Polygonman- ¿Ven a estos 3?

Ahí estaban tirados los Polygonal All Stars que seguían lastimados

Polygon Dante- ¡¿Este era el plan B?! ¡¿Llamar a los DLC All Stars?!

Ingeniero- ¿Algún problema con nosotros amigo?

Los Polygonal All Stars y los DLC All Stars se miraban dispuestos a luchar

Polygonman- Oigan no peleen

Minero- De todas formas ¿Qué les paso?

Polygon PaRappa- Pues veras…

Recuerdos de los Polygonal All Stars

Toro- Seguro es una batalla rival

Kuro- ¿Tú crees?

Toro- Estoy seguro, hey Sack, veamos que tan bien le va a Kratos… ¿Sack?

Toro vio a 5 payasos derrotados y a Sackboy saqueando el camión en busca de helado

Toro- ¡Sackboy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Sackboy entro y salió cargando una nevera

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm, mmmmmmm mmmmmm (Mira Toro, encontré helado)

Toro- Trae un poco y veamos la batalla de Kratos

Kuro- Si, yo quiero

Sackboy- ¡Mm! ¡Mm mm mmmmm! (¡No! ¡Es mi helado!)

Toro- ¿Si tanto te gusta el helado porque no lo creas?

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmmm (No es lo mismo)

Sackboy abrió la nevera y de ahí salieron los 3 Polygonal All Stars

Polygonal All Stars- ¡Ahora si te capturaremos Sweet Tooth!

Pero los Polygons se dieron cuenta de que no estaba Sweet Tooth sino Sackboy, Toro y Kuro

Polygon Drake- ¿Otra vez ustedes?

Polygon PaRappa- Ustedes son más difíciles de enfrentar que la fiebre

Pero Toro se acercaba peligrosamente

Polygon Dante- Oye… ¡Espera!

Pero Toro de un Shoryuken los mando a volar

Toro- ¡Y no vuelvan!

Kuro- ¿Deberíamos avisarle a Kratos cuando reaparezca?

Toro- No, es un asunto sin importancia

Kuro- Si tú lo dices

Toro- Bueno Sackboy veamos la pelea de Kratos

Pero Sackboy estaba de lo más alegre comiendo helado

Fin de los recuerdos

Polygon PaRappa- Y eso fue lo que pasó

Chica- ¡Montón de idiotas! ¡No sirven para nada!

Minero- Entonces nuestra misión es…

Polygonman- Encargarse de capturar esos All Stars

Ingeniero- Bueno, lo haremos porque…

DLC All Stars- ¡Los DLC All Stars odiamos a los Playstation All Stars!

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

Kuro- Muy bien ¿Ahora a donde fuimos a parar?

Toro- En definitiva este no es mi mundo

Kratos- Pues no sé pero este lugar me recuerda mucho a mi mundo

Sackboy- Mmmm, mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dijo "Oigan, unos tipos raros nos están rodeando"

Kuro- Eso es cierto, nos han rodeado unos soldados

Un montón de guerreros se les acercaban lentamente

Soldado- ¡Identifíquense! ¡Y sin mentiras!

Kratos- Dejen que yo hable

Kratos se acercó a los soldados que lo apuntaron con sus espadas

Kratos- Yo soy Kratos Dios de la Guerra y ellos son mis fieles vasallos

Kuro, Toro y Sackboy- ¡No lo somos! (¡Mm mm mmmmm!)

Soldado- ¡Dije sin mentiras!

Kratos- Bueno, no son mis vasallos, pero si soy el dios de la guerra

Soldado- ¡Tú a quien crees que le mientes!

Kratos- Pero si soy el dios de la guerra

Soldado- ¡Pagano! ¡Nosotros somos el ejército del rey Bohan!

Kratos- ¡Y yo soy el dios de la guerra!

Soldado- ¿Aun te sigues burlando de nosotros fenómeno? ¡Ataquen!

Los soldados fueron a atacar y el trio poderoso se preparó para pelear, pero entonces…

Kratos- ¿Qué es eso?

Una mujer de cabellos rojos con una espada gigante había salido de la nada y se había puesto entre los soldados y Kratos

Soldado 1- ¡Oh no es Nariko!

Soldado 2- ¡¿Que haremos?!

Soldado 3- ¿A qué te refieres? Es nuestra oportunidad ¡Quitémosle la Heavenly Sword y llevémosela al rey Bohan!

Soldados- ¡Sí!

La guerrera de cabellos rojos conocida como Nariko no dijo nada, solo fue y comenzó a luchar a espada limpia contra los soldados, uno a uno los soldados caían ante sus técnicas de batalla, mientras el trio poderoso y Kuro miraban con la boca abierta, sobretodo Kratos, que en su vida había visto a una mujer pelear así, las únicas mujeres a las que Kratos se había enfrentado antes eran Medusas, Arpias, o algún otro bicho raro, pero no eran nada comparadas con lo que Kratos veía ahora

Nariko daba todo tipo de espadazos y ya quedaban muy pocos del Ejercito del Rey Bohan, pero mientras ella luchaba de frente con 3 soldados, uno se acercaba traicioneramente a atacar por la espalda

Kratos- ¡Cabellos flameantes ten cuidado!

El soldado estaba por atacarla pero una flecha lo derroto

Nariko- Gracias Kai

Kai- No hay de que hermana

Una mujer más joven que Nariko salió de su escondite, tenía una vista alegre y portaba una ballesta

Y así Nariko y Kai acabaron derrotando a todos los soldados

Entonces el trio poderoso y Kuro se juntaron en un círculo mientras que Nariko y Kai los veían raro

Kratos- ¡Increíble! ¡Simplemente increíble! ¡Cabellos flameantes es lo máximo!

Toro- Se ve bastante fuerte

Kuro- ¿Acostumbran encontrar criaturas así de fuertes?

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Kratos- Pues debemos darle las gracias

Todos miraron raro a Kratos

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Toro- Tu nunca agradeces a nadie

Nariko y Kai los veían a lo lejos

Nariko- Que grupo tan extraño, me pregunto a qué tribu pertenecerán

Kai- Se ven divertidos, podemos jugar con ellos

Nariko- Primero tendremos que saber que son Kai

Kai- Si

Nariko- Oigan chicos

Toro alzo la cabeza del círculo y vio a Nariko

Toro- Un segundo, en seguida te atendemos

De vuelta al circulo

Toro- Quizá sea una All Star

Kuro- ¡No otro de esos fenómenos!

Trio Poderoso- ¡Oye! (¡Mmm!)

Lugo de darle los 3 un buen coscorrón a Kuro y continuaron su charla

Toro- Si es un All Star debe tener un reloj

Kratos levanto su vista saludo a Nariko con su mano y volvió

Kratos- Si tiene un reloj Battle Royale, cabellos flameantes es un All Star

Toro- ¿Por qué le dices cabellos flameantes?

Kratos- ¿No has visto su pelo? De todos los All Stars ella es la del cabello más flameante

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Toro- Sackboy dice que no es cierto

Kratos- ¡¿Ah no?! ¡Mencióname un All Star con el pelo tan flameante!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Sweet Tooth

Kratos- Pero… pero… ¡Ese no cuenta!

Toro- Ya dejen de hablar estupideces ¿Quién de nosotros ira a hablar con ella?

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Yo! (¡Mm!)

Toro- De acuerdo… Decidámoslo en piedra, papel o tijera

Trio Poderoso- Piedra… papel… ¡Tijera!

Kratos saco papel, la mano sin dedos de Toro solo le permitía sacar piedra, y Sackboy… Sackboy saco su Pop It creo un par de piedras gigantes y se las arrojo a sus compañeros

Sackboy- ¡Mmm! (¡Gane!)

Kratos- ¡Oye eso no vale!

Sackboy estaba yendo donde Nariko y Kai, la guerrera celestial lo veía confundida mientras que su hermana los miraba más bien divertida, pero a mitad del camino Sackboy se dio media vuelta y volvió hacia atrás

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre Sackboy?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmm (Recordé que no puedo hablar)

Toro- Mejor ve tu Kratos

Kratos- ¡Sí!

Toro y Sackboy lo miraban raro

Kratos- Digo… Ni modo, tendré que ir

Kratos se puso en frente de Nariko y se quedaron unos minutos de silencio, tanto Kai como los All Stars esperaban ver cuál iba a ser la gran maniobra de Kratos para obtener la amistad de tan atemorizante guerrera

Kratos- Hola

Toro- ¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Esto va enserio?! ¡¿Todo el suspenso solamente para un simple hola?!

Kai- Nariko, estos tipos son muy divertidos

Nariko- Ustedes ¿Quiénes son?

Toro- Yo soy Toro Inoue

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmm

Kratos- Yo soy el humilde God of War, conseguí este humilde título al derrotar al débil Ares, no fue un gran logro pero obtuve un empleo bastante bueno y humilde como God of War, me ordenaban trabajos simples como ayudar a pequeños pueblos a invadir pacíficamente otros pueblitos, por desgracia no me llevaba muy bien con algunos colegas del trabajo como Zeus o Poseidon quienes intentan constantemente echarme del empleo, pese a eso yo fui un hombre amable y siempre les respondí pacíficamente

Nariko- ¿Qué?

Toro- ¡¿Y a ti que te pasa?!

Nariko- ¿Me pueden repetir quiénes son?

Toro- En resumen somos Playstation All Stars

Nariko- ¡Playstation All Stars!

Kratos- Así es cabellos flameantes, estamos en el mismo barco

Nariko- ¿Cabellos flameantes?

Toro- Si, ese apodo te puso

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Nariko- Son un grupo bastante extraño, yo me llamo Nariko y ella es Kai

Kratos- ¡Genial! ¡Cabellos flameantes se llama Nariko!

Kai- Oye Nariko ¿Me puedo comer esto?

Kai estaba alzando de la pata a Kuro, el cual seguía noqueado por el tremendo coscorrón que había recibido

Toro- ¡Kuro no es la cena!

Así después de haberse conocido mejor la noche cayo y los All Stars junto a Kuro y Kai se refugiaron en una cueva

Nariko- El rey cuervo, se dice que un día fue mortal, un señor de la guerra sediento de poder que destruyo, implacable, todo cuanto quiso, yo creo que viene del infierno, entonces la salvación y esperanza nos llegaron del cielo, un soldado, lleno de justa ira y tan poderoso como para hacer frente al rey cuervo, un guerrero celestial que guiara al hombre hacia la última batalla, y un arma… brillante entre el horror, cuando nuestro mundo estuvo a salvo… el guerrero celestial desapareció, solo dejo su arma, así nació la leyenda de la Heavenly Sword

Kratos- Increíble

Nariko- Esta era la leyenda que mi padre acostumbraba contarme

Sackboy- ¿M mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm?

Toro- Sackboy pregunta por la espada

Nariko- Los hombres se mataban por la espada, asesinaron por ella… masacraron con ella… y a su vez murieron por blandirla, la espada se transformó en una maldición que consumía a su propietario, finalmente la espada llego a nuestro clan, quien la protejio en espera de que el guerrero legendario vuelva a estas tierras y reclame la Heavenly Sword

Kuro- ¿Y tú que pintas en la historia Nariko? Se supone que deberías contarnos tu historia

Nariko- Yo no debería existir, estaba escrito que hace 23 años, en el año del caballo de fuego, un dios se reencarnaría… en el cuerpo de un mortal, un salvador destinado a unir nuestro pueblo y mostrarnos el camino hacia la tierra prometida, pero la realidad fue que yo nací, mi pueblo lloro y dijeron que yo era un mal augurio

Kratos- Y ¿Qué paso luego?

Nariko- Luego, vino Bohan, un rey de un lejano país en busca de la Heavenly Sword, ve en ella un símbolo de su supremacía sobre mi clan y sobre toda la región, atacaron a mi pueblo y secuestraron a mi padre, en ese momento me vi obligada a tomar una dura decisión, hice un pacto con esta espada para salvar a mi padre

Kratos- ¡Eres lo máximo cabellos flameantes!

Nariko- Deja de llamarme cabellos flameantes

Toro- Veo que este mundo está bastante corrupto nya

Kuro- Por razones como estas adoro Toro World

Sackboy- ¿M mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm?

Toro- Sackboy quiere saber cuántas batallas has ganado

Nariko- Pues ya voy ganando 3 batallas ¿No Kai?

Kai- Si, 3 batallitas ganadas

Toro- Que genial nya

Kratos- ¡Yo voy 100!

Toro- ¡No caerá en la misma mentira que PaRappa!

Nariko- ¿100 batallas?

Toro- ¡Y cayo redondita!

Nariko- De seguro los venciste con el level 1 y 2

Toro- ¿Y que con eso?

Nariko- Yo creo que las batallas All Stars son vacías… a menos que se las gane con el super 3

Kuro- Eso quiere decir que…

Nariko- Así es, todas mis victorias fueron conseguidas con el super 3 y mis derrotas fueron a causa de que no pude cargar mi level 3 a tiempo

Toro y Sackboy- Increíble (Mmmmm)

Kratos- Esa es exactamente la misma filosofía que uso yo

Toro, Kuro y Sackboy- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Mm?!)

Kratos- Así es, todas mis victorias fueron conseguidas con el level 3

Nariko- ¿Enserio? ¿Tú también?

Toro- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Al único que derrotaste con el level 3 fue a Sweet Tooth!

Kratos- Gane mis 100 batallas con el level 3

Toro- Oye Sack, Kratos se está comportando demasiado extraño

Sackboy- Mm mmmm, mmmmm mmmm mmm mm mmm

Y así se quedaron charlando hasta que ya fue muy tarde y les dio sueño

Kai- Buenas noches gatito blanco

Toro- Buenas noches nya

Kai- Buenas noches gatito negro

Kuro- Buenas noches nya

Kai- Buenas noches extraña bolsa viviente

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mmmmmm!

Kai- Buenas noches tipo raro y calvo

Pero nadie contesto

Toro- ¿Kratos?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmm (Nariko tampoco está)

Toro- Esto solo puede significar una cosa

Tanto Sackboy como Toro vieron sus relojes, Kai y Kuro veían con curiosidad, habría una batalla de All Stars

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Sé que es tarde pero tenía insomnio y necesitaba algo entretenido para dormir así que verán una linda batalla en el Hades! ¡El día de hoy se enfrentaran 2 espadachines bastante poderosos con sus espadas legendarias!... ¡Los 2 maestros del Hack and Slash!... ¡Primero, el típico ejemplo de problemas familiares, el God of War, el tipo que se comportó raro desde el inicio del capítulo! ¡Kratos!... ¡Luchara contra la All Star del level 3, la portadora de la Heavenly Sword, la única All Star que solo apareció en un juego! ¡Nariko!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Nariko- Muy bien Kratos, dicen que la mejor manera de conocer a alguien es en un combate

Kratos- Tienes razón ¡Adelante! ¡Enfréntate al fantasma de Esparta!

Nariko- ¡Enfrentare el destino para vencer al dios de la Guerra!

Kratos y Nariko fueron corriendo a atacarse pero Hades golpeo el piso y ambos quedaron paralizados, después de desparalizarse se miraron y luego vieron a Hades

Nariko y Kratos- ¡Tú no te metas!

Hades- No sé si lo olvidaron pero… ¡No tengo control de mi cuerpo en una de sus tontas batallas!

Ambos guerreros lo ignoraron y continuaron su batalla, Kratos lanzo sus espadazos pero Nariko los esquivo yendo hacia atrás y le disparo con una especie de cañón, luego corrió hacia delante y ni bien Kratos se levantó comenzó a darle montón de golpes y espadazos

Luego de un buen rato Nariko seguía con su técnica constante de espadazos seguidos y Kratos no podía ni moverse

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kuro- Increíble nya, apenas comenzó la batalla y ya cargo su level 1

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm, mmmm mmm mmmmmm

Kai- Nariko es muy buena en ese juego, es la mejor

Toro- Ambos peleadores tienen un estilo de combate basado en combos que no dejan respirar al oponente, esta batalla la gana el que hace el primer combo, en otras palabras, si Kratos no se aleja y contrataca con uno de sus combos, Nariko lo atacara sin que se pueda mover siquiera hasta que cargue el level 3

Y en la batalla Nariko continuaba con sus espadazos a Kratos pero Hades golpeo el piso causando que Nariko quede paralizada

Kratos- Es mi oportunidad

Kratos comenzó a correr con su carga espartana y mando a volar a Nariko, la espadachina se levantó pero Kratos comenzó a bombardearla con flechas, Nariko le disparo con su cañón pero Kratos se lo reflejo con su vellocino de oro

Nariko se acercó a Kratos esquivando sus flechas pero cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo Kratos la paralizo con la cabeza de Helios y la mando a volar con su carga espartana

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- Bien, cargue mi primer súper

Nariko- No te servirá de nada, al igual que yo tu solo usas el súper 3

Kratos- Este… si claro, por un minuto casi se me olvida

Nariko- Eres listo espartano, sabes que mi fuerte son los golpes directos y me mantienes a distancia

Kratos- ¡No te dejare acercarte cabellos flameantes!

Nariko- Ya lo veremos

Nariko corría hacia Kratos quien le arrojaba flechas, al llegar intento atacar pero Kratos la volvió a paralizar con su cabeza de Helios, luego la elevo con sus espadas y le arrojo un combo aéreo

Kratos- No te lo dije, no te acercaras

Nariko- Tengo que pensar en algo

Entonces Nariko vio en el suelo un arma bastante curiosa, un Sackbot

Kratos- Vamos cabellos flameantes, ven con todo lo que tienes

Pero lo que venía no era Nariko, sino el Sackbot

Kratos- ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate!

Mientras el Sackbot abrazaba a Kratos, Nariko aprovecho para darle una serie de golpes seguidos

Nariko- ¡Te tengo!

Kratos- Lo siento, pero yo también soy bueno en la batalla directa

Kratos se hizo para atrás, esquivando el golpe de Nariko, y luego contrataco con una serie de espadazos y combos casi tan rápidos como los de Nariko

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Kratos siguió con sus espadazos, pero apenas Nariko vio la oportunidad le hizo un contrataque a Kratos, luego recogió una cabeza de medusa del suelo y transformo a Kratos en piedra, acto seguido le aplico un combo de espadas y golpes

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Nariko continuo con sus ataques pero Kratos la detuvo mandándola a volar con su furia espartana, para después acabar ambos bombardeándose con flechas y cañonazos

Nariko- Tenemos que darnos prisa

Nariko salto y cayó con su espada contra Kratos causando que un montón de hojas salgan del suelo y noqueen a Kratos, luego lo comenzó a golpear con su espada, pero Kratos también comenzó a dar de espadazos, y así siguieron ambos con sus golpes de espada hasta que…

Polygonman- ¡Level 3 ambos!

Kratos- ¡Yo soy el dios de la guerra!

Nariko- ¡Mi voluntad es incontenible!

La batalla dependería de quien use primero el level 3 y se transforme a su forma de dios, quien para desgracia del espartano, fue Nariko

Kratos- ¿Tú también tienes el poder de los dioses? Te ves… increíble

Kratos se quedó impresionado mirando la nueva forma de Nariko quien lo ataco con su espada y lo venció

Y ambos reaparecieron en el mundo real

Kai- Bien hecho Nariko

Nariko- Gracias Kai

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmmm

Toro- Diste una Buena batalla Kratos

Kratos- Si, lo sé, soy tan grande

Nariko- Si Kratos, fue una gran batalla

Kratos- Oye cabellos flameantes, tu super 3 es asombroso, además de que se parece un poco al mío

Kuro- Bueno, la batalla fue genial y todo lo que digan pero ya es hora de dormir

Y así, paso otro día para los All Stars, y al día siguiente el trio poderoso se despertó al más puro estilo Kai

Kai- Ya está el desayuno

Trio Poderoso- ¡Sí! ¿Qué hay de comer? (¡Mm! ¿Mm mm m mmmm?)

Kai- ¿Pájaro o gusano? ¡Que rico!

Kai tenía en su mano a una lombriz y a un pájaro muerto

Toro- ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Cómo puedes comer eso?!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Kratos- Yo quiero gusano, están llenos de fibra

Toro y Sackboy- ¡Ni se te ocurra comerte eso! (¡Mm mm mm mmmmm mmmm mmm!)

Kratos- Pero son nutritivos

Toro- Genial, otra mañana comiendo comida creada por Sackboy

Sackboy comenzó a crear comida que Nariko veía bastante extrañada

Nariko- Esto… ¿Se come?

Kratos- Así es cabellos flameantes, toma esto

El espartano le paso un pastel y Nariko lo comió

Nariko- Increíble ¿Qué es esto?

Kratos- Ni idea, pero en el mundo de Sackboy hay un pueblo entero hecho de esto, además de que hay otro mundo donde solo comen esto

Nariko- ¿Un mundo donde solo comen eso? ¿Cómo se llama?

Kratos- El reino de los francos

Sackboy y Toro veían extrañados

Toro- ¿Kratos compartiendo su comida? Algo extraño está pasando aquí

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmm

Toro- Podrá ser que…

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm

Toro- ¿Que dices Sack? ¿Qué quieres que te pongan traducción para que los lectores entiendan nuestra conversación?... ¿Qué esperas autor? ¡Traduce!

Sackboy- Mmmm, mm mmmm mmmm mmmm (Bien, así está mucho mejor)

Toro- Ahora sí, Sackboy ¿Por qué crees que Kratos se comporta así?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm, mmm mmmm mm m mmm mmmmm (Parece extraño, pero tengo una o 2 hipótesis)

Sackboy se puso su traje de Sherlock

Toro- No otra vez, si me sales con eso del detective paso de tus deducciones

Sackboy se quitó el traje

Sackboy- Mmmmm, mmmmm, mm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm m mmmmm (Bueno, bueno, de todas formas creo saber que le pasa a Kratos)

Toro- ¿Qué le pasa a Kratos?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmm mmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm (Fue remplazado por un impostor alienígena)

Toro- ¡Dudo que sea eso!

Sackboy- Mmmmm, mmmm mm mmmmmm (Bueno, tengo otra hipótesis)

Toro- ¿Cuál?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mm mmmmm (Extraña su mundo)

Toro- ¿Tú crees?

Sackboy- Mmmmm, mmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm, mm mmmm mm mm mmmm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmm mmmmm (Por supuesto, este lugar se parece un poco a su mundo, lo que causa un sentimiento de nostalgia en nuestro pobre amigo espartano)

Toro- ¿Estás seguro?

Sackboy- Mmmm ¿Mm mm mmmmm mm mmmm? (Claro ¿Tú no extrañas tu mundo?)

Toro- Bueno si, pero a diferencia de Kratos… ¡Nadie en mi mundo intenta matarme!

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mmm? (¿No crees que exageras un poco?)

Toro- Ya visite ese lugar ¡Es horrible! ¡Hay monstruos por todas partes!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm… (Bueno pero…)

Toro- Además su hermano el semidiós Hercules quiere matarlo, Hades del inframundo quiere matarlo, el dios Poseidon quiere matarlo ¡Todo el panteón griego quiere matarlo!

Sackboy- ¿M mm mmm mmmmm mm mmm? (¿Y aun así extraña su mundo?)

Toro- ¡Que te digo que no lo extraña!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm (Entonces creo que extraña a su padre)

Toro- No, Kratos me dijo que su padre también intenta matarlo

Sackboy- Mmmm (Vaya)

Toro- Un momento… su padre… creo que se llamaba Zeus… cuando fuimos a su mundo él había desaparecido misteriosamente ¿Lo recuerdas Sack?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm, mm mm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm m mmm mmmmm m mmmm mm mmmm (Como olvidarlo, el muy bestia aprovecho la ocasión y nos obligó a atacar el Olimpus)

Toro- Si, pero siento curiosidad nya ¿Qué abra pasado con su padre? ¿Lo habrán encontrado?

Sackboy- Mm mm mm, mmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mm mm mmmmm mmm mmmm (No lo sé, quizá tenga algo que ver con el torneo All Star)

Toro y Sackboy se miraron por un momento y…

Sackboy y Toro- Lo dudo (Mm mmmm)

Kuro- ¿Qué hacen?

Toro- Intentamos descubrir que le pasa a Kratos

Kuro- ¿No es obvio?

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Tu sabes que es lo que le pasa a Kratos? (¿Mm mmmm mm mm mm mm mm mmmm m mmmmm?)

Kuro- ¿Enserio no lo sabes?

Toro y Sackboy negaron con la cabeza

Kuro- Jajajajaja ¿Por qué todos los héroes de videojuegos son así de despistados? Les diré lo obvio, Kratos esta…

-¡All Stars!

Ante tal grito Toro, Nariko, Sackboy y Kratos se pusieron alerta

Kai- ¿Qué fue eso?

Nariko- Manténganse alerta, pueden ser sirvientes de Bohan

Toro- No lo creo, nos llamó All Stars

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmm

Toro- Tienes razón, pueden ser sirvientes de Polygonman

Kratos- ¿Polygonman tiene sirvientes?

Toro- Claro, no recuerdas a esos 3

Kratos recordó a los Polygonal All Stars

Kratos- Jajajaja esos debiluchos, esto será fácil

-¡Salgan ya All Stars! ¡Sabemos que están ahí adentro!

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- ¿Los mando a volar con mis técnicas de Ryu?

Kratos- No, ven cabellos flameantes, déjame mostrarte como trapeo el piso con los sirvientes de Polygonman

Kratos caminaba emocionado, Toro y Sackboy tranquilos, Nariko en guardia, Kuro y Kai con miedo

Nariko- ¿Podrá derrotarlos?

Toro- Tu descuida, hacemos esto bastante seguido

Entonces Kratos salió de la cueva emocionado

Kratos- ¡Muy bien Polygonal ¿Dónde están?!

Pero lo que Kratos vio no fue a los Polygonal, sino vio al Minero y al Ingeniero… Cada uno en una nave espacial

Kratos- Esto tiene mala pinta

Ingeniero- Lo tengo en la mira

Minero- Abramos fuego

Así ambas naves comenzaron a bombardear a Kratos

Kuro- Pues parece que no eran los Polygonal All Stars

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Kratos está en peligro!

Sackboy creo un escudo gigante y se lo paso a Kratos que estaba en medio del bombardeo

Kratos- ¡Retirada!

Todos comenzaron a dar marcha atrás pero de la nada comenzaron a flotar, era como si toda la gravedad de la cueva hubiera desaparecido

Nariko- ¿Ahora qué?

Toro- ¡Ya no hay gravedad!

Sackboy- Mmm

Kratos- ¡Cuidado con el gato negro!

Kuro- ¡Yo no les voy a hacer nada!

Kratos- Tu no, el otro gato negro

Kuro- ¿Qué?

Frete a ellos había un gato negro bastante extraño

Nariko- No me miren a mí, esa cosa no es de mi mundo

Entonces de la nada salió una chica que aprovecho la baja gravedad para moverse más libremente y comenzó a atacar a los All Stars con patadas y golpes mientras que debido a la baja gravedad nadie podía siquiera golpearla, de esta manera los saco de la cueva a base de patadas

Justo entonces un montón de rayos les cayeron del cielo, luego de salir de los escombros, los All Stars podían distinguir frente a ellos a 4 personas y un gato

Kratos- No puedo creerlo… es…es… ¡Zeus!

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Nariko- ¿Quién es Zeus?

Toro- Su padre que quiere matarlo… pero como…

Kratos estaba bastante impresionado, tanto que apenas podía moverse

Chica- ¿Tienes un hijo Zeus?

Zeus- No que yo recuerde jojojojojo ¡Soy padre!

Sackboy- Mmm mmm mm mmmmm mmm mm mmmm (Veo que la estupidez viene de familia)

Toro- Deberías agradecer que Kratos no puede entenderte

Nariko- Digan de una vez ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Zeus- ¡Soy padre! ¡Soy padre! ¡Jojojojojojo!

Kat- Basta de idioteces, yo soy Kat y mi gato es Dusty, el ingeniero se llama Isaac Clarke

Clarke- Más les vale rendirse pacíficamente

Kat- El minero es Emmet Graves

Emmet- ¿Por qué no olvidamos las presentaciones y se los llevamos al jefe?

Kat- Y junto con Zeus somos… ¡Los DLC All Stars!

¿DLC All Stars? ¿Y qué diablos era eso? Ya habían escuchado algo parecido en el mensaje All Star, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, Sackboy, Toro y Nariko estaban frios por la impresión, pero si ellos estaban frios Kratos estaba completamente congelado

Kratos- Pero… ¡Zeus!... como… yo…

Nariko- ¿Qué le pasa?

Toro- Debe ser mucha impresión para el pobrecito, bueno entonces yo preguntare por Kratos ¿Entonces ustedes también son parte de los All Stars? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Contando a los All Stars que conocimos, a los que vimos en nuestras batallas y a ustedes el número de All Stars sobrepasa los 20 ¿No que solo había 20 All Stars?

Emmet- No nos insultes

Clarke- Así es, nosotros no somos All Stars, somos…

DLC All Stars- ¡Somos los poderosos DLC All Stars!

Kuro- ¿No es lo mismo?

Kat- ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan ignorantes?! ¡Hay una gran diferencia!

Toro- ¿Cuál?

Clarke- Nosotros no estamos obligados a participar en sus estúpidas batallas

Zeus- Así es jojojojojo

Toro- ¿Por qué DLC All Star?

Kat- Destrucción, Locura y Caos ¡DLC All Stars!

Kratos- ¿Y nosotros porque somos los All Stars de la caja de juegos?

Toro- Olvida eso, tenemos otras preocupaciones

Nariko- ¿Y a que vinieron aquí?

Zeus- A secuestrarlos para crear inútiles poligonales jojojojo

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Entonces fueron ustedes quienes secuestraron a Dante, PaRappa y Nate!

Kat- Así es, impresionante ¿No?

Zeus- Nos conformamos con atrapar a uno de ustedes jojojojo

Kratos- ¡Ya basta!

Al fin el fantasma de Esparta había reaccionado

Kratos- ¡¿Qué tramas Zeus? ¿Por qué tienes un cambio de actitud? ¿Por qué trabajas con mortales si los odias? ¿Por qué trabajas con Polygonman? ¿Por qué el jojojojojo?!

Zeus se acercó a Kratos lentamente

Zeus- ¡No te burles del Jojojojojo!

Zeus le dio un puñetazo a Kratos que lo mando a volar contra una piedra

Kratos- Bien lo dice, una acción dice más que mil palabras

Kratos se desmayo

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo

Clarke- Casi siento pena por ellos, se burlaron de la risa de Zeus

Emmet- Están muertos

Toro- ¡Retirada!

Nariko- ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos dividirnos en 2 grupos para debilitarlos!

Toro- ¡A la orden!

Sackboy y Toro fueron corriendo vieron a Kratos inconsciente, Toro alzo la parte superior y Sackboy la parte inferior, luego se fueron corriendo velozmente

Sackboy y Toro- ¡El trio poderoso tendrá una retirada estratégica!

Nariko- Vamos Kai, puede que tengas que jugar a fiu fiu

Kai- ¡Si Nariko! Nos esconderemos por ahí ¿A que si? Jijiji

Kai solo reía y asentía infantilmente como si de un juego se tratara

Nariko- ¡Vamos!

Nariko y Kai salieron corriendo por el lado contrario que el trio poderoso

Entonces todos los DLC All Stars miraron enojados a Kuro

Kuro- Yo… este… ¡No me dejen aquí!

Kuro salió corriendo por el mismo lugar por donde había ido Nariko

Zeus- Jojojojo se separaron ¿Qué hacemos?

Clarke- No sé ¿Tu que dices Graves?

Emmet- Pues…

Kat- ¡Dividámonos en 2 y sigámoslos!

Zeus y Clarke- ¡Buena idea!

Emmet- ¿Para qué me piden opinión si al final es Kat quien toma la última decisión?

Clarke- No te sientas mal amigo

Kat- Esta bien Graves ¿Cuál es tu idea?

Emmet- Pues… ¡Dividámonos en 2 y sigámoslos!

Zeus y Clarke- ¡Buena idea!

Kat- ¡Ese era mi plan!

Zeus- Lo que sea, yo iré a por los pequeñitos que se burlaron de mi risa

Clarke- Yo ire contigo, quiero ver a tu hijo

Zeus- ¿Enserio tengo un hijo?

Clarke- Eso parece

Kat- Muy bien, entonces yo seguiré a las chicas, y mi compañero será, el grande, el poderoso, el increíble…

Emmet se puso contento por la gran expectativa que sus compañeros tenían de él, y se preparó para pararse y agradecer a su compañera una vez que esta dijera su nombre

Kat- El mejor, recontra genial, el más fuerte de los DLC All Stars… ¡Dusty!

El gato negro se puso contento y se tele transportó junto a Kat

Emmet- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo Dusty es mejor que yo?

Kat- Desde que yo lo dije

Emmet- Pero…

Kat- Lo que sea, ya nos hemos separado en grupos de a 2

Emmet- ¿Y yo con quien voy?

Kat- Vete con Clarke y Zeus

Emmet- Esta bien, Clarke amigo…

Pero Clarke y Zeus ya no estaban, por lo visto se aburrieron de ver a Kat alabar a su mascota

Emmet- Ehhh… Kat…

Kat- ¿Qué?

Emmet- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

Kat- Ta bien, vayamos a cazar All Stars

Mientras tanto Toro y Sackboy corrían como locos cargando a Kratos

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¡Despierta!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmm!

Toro- ¡Sackboy has algo!

Mientras corrían Sackboy creo un balde de agua y se lo arrojo a Kratos, pero nada, luego creo un megáfono y soltó un gran ¡Mmmmm! Pero nada, luego creo un despertador y lo hizo sonar, pero nada, luego se desesperó dejo de correr, puso a Kratos en el piso, Toro lo miro preguntándose qué haría ahora, y entonces… Sackboy creo una piedra gigante y la alzo con sus guantes metálicos, y con ella comenzó a golpear a Kratos una y otra vez aplastándolo contra el piso

Toro- ¡Oye ya basta!

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Toro- ¡Así no va despertar! ¡Va dormir más! Además si despierta el pobre tendrá una jaqueca terrible

Sackboy- Mm mmm, mm mmmmm mmmmmmm m mmmm mmm

Toro- Pero es cierto que el espartano es de sueño pesado ¿Qué haremos para despertarlo?

Zeus- Yo les ayudo

Toro- Muchas gracias señor, seria de mucha ayuda

Zeus dio un electroshock y Kratos despertó al instante

Kratos- ¡Ahhhh!

Toro y Sackboy- ¡Desperto! ¡Muchas gracias señor! (¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmmm mmmm mmmm!)

Entonces Toro y Sackboy se quedaron mirando a Zeus

Toro y Sackboy- ¡Nya! (¡Mmm!)

Zeus- Ah cierto, somos enemigos

Toro y Sackboy- ¡¿Te habías olvidado?! (¡¿Mm mmmm mmmmm?!)

Zeus- ¡Pero ya no!

Zeus alzo un rayo y con eso mando a volar a Toro y a Sackboy

Toro- Esto sí que duele nya ¿Estas bien Sackboy?

Pero Sackboy estaba bastante débil

Toro- No me digas que el rayo es otra de tus debilidades

Sackboy- Mm (Si)

Toro- Diablos

Zeus avanzaba hacia ellos pero…

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Toro- Es Kratos, él se ha enfrentado a ese tipo antes ¡Kratos nos salvara!

Kratos- ¡Ya me canse de ti Zeus! ¡Te destruiré!... O eso aria pero misteriosamente tengo una jaqueca enorme

Toro- ¡¿Qué?!

Sackboy silbaba inocentemente

Toro- ¡Tú no te hagas al inocente!

Zeus- ¿No quieres una pastillita para el dolor de cabeza?

Kratos- ¡No necesitó regalos del Olimpus!

Zeus- ¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a este muchacho?

Toro- Bueno, al llegar a cierta edad el adolescente comienza a ponerse rebelde contra su padre y cree que nadie lo entiende

Kratos- ¡Eso no es cierto!... Lo que pasa es que… ¡Ay nadie me entiende!

Zeus- Bueno, ahora capturare un All Star

Kratos- ¡No te lo permitiré!

Kratos corría al ataque pero alguien comenzó a dispararle y el pobre espartano apenas lo esquivo, entonces vio a lo lejos a Isaac Clarke apuntándole con el Plasma Cutter

Clarke- Zeus, tu acábalos, yo te cubro

Zeus- Gracias Clarkie Jojojojojo

Toro- Oh no, un francotirador ¿Qué haremos?

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Ya verás! (¡Mm mmmm!)

Kratos disparo una flecha con su arco de Apolo y Sackboy disparo una tarta con su tartinador

Ambos proyectiles estaban por llegar a Clarke pero se detuvieron justo en frente suyo

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Oh no!

Clarke uso su kinesis para devolverles ambos proyectiles y los All Stars apenas podían esquivarlos

Toro- Esto es malo, los DLC son muy poderosos, pero quizá los derrotemos si trabajamos juntos

Kratos- ¡Trio Poderoso ataquen!

Sackboy atrapo los brazos de Zeus aprisionándolos con sus guantes metálicos, Toro aprovecho eso y comenzó a dar sus combos seguidos de goles para con un Shoryuken mandarlo al cielo, y mientras caía Kratos salto y lo golpeo con sus armas espatanas y con su lanza lo mando a volar

Toro y Kratos- ¡Ahora Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy se puso un traje de Ratchet y disparo con su TAUN hasta donde estaba Zeus provocando una gran explosión, luego volvió a la normalidad

Trio Poderoso- ¡Lo vencimos! (¡Mm mmmmm!)

Toro- Va uno y falta otro

Kratos- ¡Ríndete enmascarado!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Clarke- No sé ustedes, pero yo miro hacia Zeus

Trio Poderoso- ¿Qué?... ¡Esto tiene que ser un chiste! (¿Mm?... ¡Mmmm mmmmm mm mm m mmmm!)

Atrás de ellos estaba Zeus, pero con una pequeña diferencia… Ahora era 20 veces más grande que antes

Toro- Esto es malo

Zeus- Lo que me hicieron antes me dolió jojojojojo ¡Ahora verán!

Toro- ¡Corran por su vida!

Mientras tanto Nariko, Kuro y Kai estaban escondidos tras una roca, mientras Kat y Graves los buscaban

Kat- Salgan de donde quiera que estén, así no es tan divertido

Emmet- ¡Salgan rápido! ¡Tengo que volver al mundo de Polygonman a tiempo para mi programa!

Kat- ¿La novela?

Emmet- Si, está muy… ¡Digo no! Voy a ver las luchas libres que son más interesantes

Kat- A mí no me engañas, el otro día entre a tu cuarto y te descubrí viendo la novela

Emmet- ¡Que no es cierto! ¡Solo cambiaba canales!

Y atrás de una piedra…

Kai- ¿Salimos? Creo que están hablando de la novela

Nariko- No Kai quédate aquí

Kuro- ¿La novela? ¿Acaso hay televisores en este mundo?

Nariko- No sé, pero si hay cañones tecnológicos supongo que debe haber

Kuro- Bueno, volviendo al tema, esos DLC parecen tan idiotas como el trio poderoso, sin embargo se ven muy poderosos

Nariko- Entonces ¿Tienes un plan?

Kuro- Pues…

Pero entonces vieron a un gato negro, y no era Kuro

Kuro- ¡Aaaaaa! ¡Es el gato de la loca!

Kat- ¡¿A quién crees que llamas loca?!

Nariko- ¡Nos encontraron!

Kai- ¡Ahora el fiu fiu!

Kuro- Ustedes descuiden, tengo un plan

Kuro fue totalmente decidido y se paró en frente de Emmet, Kat y Dusty

Emmet- ¿Qué quieres? Gatito

Kuro- ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes 2!

Kat y Emmet se pararon en posición de batalla

Nariko- ¿Me pregunto cuál será su técnica?

Kuro- Yo… yo… ¡Yo no soy un All Star! ¡Por favor déjenme escapar!

Tanto los DLC como Nariko y Kai miraban a Kuro

Nariko- Menudo cobarde resulto el gatito ¡Ahora Kai!

Kai comenzó a disparar con su ballesta y Nariko salto a atacar a los DLC con su espada, entonces Kuro no tuvo otra que seguirles la corriente y fue a darle unas cuantas patadas

Pero justo cuando creyeron que sus ataques habían dado en el blanco, tanto Nariko, como Kuro, como las flechas de Kai se quedaron flotando en el aire sin gravedad

Nariko- ¿Controlas la gravedad? ¿Cómo lo haces?

Kat- Debo agradecerle a Dusty

Emmet- Esto les va doler

Kuro- Debí irme en cuanto tuve la oportunidad

Mientras Kat y Dusty los detenían con la gravedad, Emmet disparo con su Rocket Launcher provocando una gran explosión

Mientras el Trio Poderoso corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, para escapar de un Zeus gigantesco y de un Isaac Clarke en su nade espacial

Toro- ¡Esta cosa no se rinde!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Toro- ¡¿Enserio te has enfrentado antes a este tipo?!

Kratos- Por desgracia para mí, si lo hice, y no solo una vez

Los pobres All Stars saltaban intentando evitar los rayos de Zeus y los disparos de Clarke, finalmente el trio poderoso llego a un callejón sin salida

Toro- ¡No hay salida! ¡¿Qué haremos ahora?!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmm

Kratos- Si este fuera el final, me siento orgulloso de ser del trio poderoso

Toro- ¡No vamos a morir! Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer… Sackboy ¿Puedes crear algo que nos ayude?

Sackboy saco su Pop It y creo 3 documentos, se quedó con uno y le paso los otros a sus compañeros, entonces ya que Kratos no podía, Toro comenzó a leer el suyo

Toro- Yo Toro Inoue en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales quiero dejarle todos mis bienes a mi mejor amigo Sackboy para…Un minuto… ¡Esto es un testamento!

Sackboy- Mmmm ¿Mm mmmm? (Claro ¿Qué esperabas?)

Toro- ¡Que no vamos a morir! ¡Además no podrás cobrar tu herencia por que a ti también te van a matar!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm (Mientras exista la imaginación, Sackboy nunca morirá)

Toro- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! Tu Kratos ¿Tienes algún plan?

Pero Toro vio que Kratos se estaba comiendo su testamento

Toro- ¡Escupe eso!

Kratos- ¡Pero es mi última cena!

Toro- ¡Que no vamos a morir!

Kratos- Un minuto… Tienes razón, hace rato Zeus dijo que se conformaría con uno de nosotros, no tenemos que morir todos

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm

Toro- Pero ¿A cuál de nosotros se llevara?

Zeus estaba acercando su gigantesco brazo para llevarse a uno de los All Stars, el trio poderoso estaba abrazado en el rinconcito esperando su final, sin embargo dicho final nunca llego, pues Zeus paro en seco

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmm?

Toro- ¿Qué pasa?

Kratos- ¿Por qué paro?

Ckarke- Hey Zeus, parece que ya atraparon un All Star

Zeus- ¿Enserio? Jojojojo Kat y Graves fueron más rápidos que nosotros

Clarke- Lo que sea, parece que ellos ya volvieron a casa

Zeus- Sera mejor ir al mundo de Polygonman a tiempo para la cena

Clarke- Si, creo que Kat se divirtió tanto que quizá nos haga la cena

Entonces una puerta brillante se apareció y los DLC All Stars entraron

DLC All Stars- Pronto nos volveremos a ver All Stars, y los capturaremos

Los DLC All Stars desaparecieron

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm? (¿Se fueron?)

Toro- Nos salvamos

Kratos- Por poco… Un minuto… Ese tipo dijo…

Trio Poderoso- ¡Que capturo un Playstation All Star!

Kratos- ¡Rapido! ¡Cabellos flameantes está en peligro!

El trio poderoso corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el camino por donde fue Nariko

Kratos- ¡Cabellos flameantes! ¡Cabellos flameantes!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Toro- ¡Nariko! ¡Kuro! ¡Kai! ¡¿Qué les habrán hecho los muy bestias?!

Cuando llegaron era muy tarde, Kuro y Kai estaban tirados en el piso totalmente lastimados

Toro- ¡Kuro! ¿Qué paso aquí?

Kratos- ¿Donde esta Nariko?

Kuro- Nos… derrotaron

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmmm

Kai- Ayúdenos… se llevaron a Nariko

Trio Poderoso- ¡¿Qué?!

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm (Esto es malo)

Toro- ¿Que haremos ahora?

Pero ambos vieron a Kratos quien extrañamente estaba serio

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Kratos? (¿Mmmm?)

Kratos- ¡POLYGONMAN!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro- Polygonman… ¡¿Podrías explicarnos qué diablos paso aquí?!

Sackboy- Mm mmm

Polygonman- Vaya, veo que ya conocieron a los DLC All Stars

Kratos- Basta de palabras, tengo un reto para ti

Polygonman- ¿Un reto? ¿De qué se trata?

Kratos- Tu nos abres una puerta a tu mundo, y ahí comienza el reto, nuestra misión será rescatar a Nariko, pero para eso nos tendremos que enfrentar a los DLC All Stars, así que si fallamos ellos nos capturaran y nos harán Polygonal All Stars

Polygonman- Interesante… Acepto, será divertido

Toro y Sackboy- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Mmm?!)

Polygonman desapareció y en su lugar apareció una puerta brillante

Kratos- Bueno ¿Vienen o no?

Toro- Claro que si amigo, el trio poderoso estará junto

Sackboy- Mm mmmm, mmmm m mmmm m mm mmmmm

Kai y Kuro se levantaron

Kratos- Kai, no te preocupes por nada, nosotros salvaremos a Nariko, tu vuelve con tu tribu

Kai- Si Kratos, confió en ti

Kuro- Buena suerte amigos, aquí los espero

Toro- Tú te cayas y te me vienes con nosotros

Kuro- ¡¿Por qué?!

Toro- No puedo dejarte abandonado en otro mundo

Kuro- ¡Es mi final!

Kratos- Bueno amigos, a salvar a cabellos flameantes

Dicho esto Kratos, Toro, Sackboy y Kuro entraron en la puerta, rumbo al mundo de Polygonman

Continuara…

Y en el siguiente episodio, Nariko está en grandes problemas y el trio poderoso está dispuesto a buscarla, pero para esto tendrán que enfrentar no solo a los DLC All Stars sino también a los Polygonal All Stars que… bueno, estos últimos no son la gran cosa pero aun así causan problemas ¿Rescataran a Nariko? ¿Venceran a los DLC All Stars? ¿Eso es un Stalfo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "El Rescate de Nariko, ¿Eso es un Stalfo?"

Perfil del Personaje

Nombre: Heihachi Mishima

Especie: Humano

Rival: Toro Inoue

Símbolo: Simbolo del Gen Devil

Residencia: Tekken City

Estado Civil: Viudo

Biografía: Heihachi nació como el heredero del rico, poderoso y respetado Jimpachi Mishima, el dueño de la poderosa Mishima Zaibatsu y un maestro de artes marciales de fama mundial, pero entonces Heihachi traicionó Jinpachi y le robó el Mishima Zaibatsu

Durante este tiempo Heihachi tuvo un hijo llamado Kazuya, pero arto de su debilidad, Heihachi lanzó a su hijo por un barranco, años después decidió organizar el Torneo del Rey del Puño de Hierro para probar su fuerza, sin embargo Kazuya quien había sobrevivido debido a su Gen Demoniaco pudo derrotarlo

Desde entonces Heihachi ha estado organizando numerosos torneos en busca del poder del Gen Devil, aunque para esto tenga que enfrentarse a Kazuya o a su nieto Jin Kazama o incluso a su resurgido padre Jimpachi Mishima, sin contar a una gran variedad de luchadores, entre los que se incluyen maestros de artes marciales, animales, dioses milenarios, robots, alumnos de colegio, ninjas, samuráis, dinosaurios, entre otros luchadores de lo más variados

Recientemente se cree que encontró la fórmula de la juventud

Primera aparición: Tekken

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Tekken Tag Tournament 2

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap, al fin aparecieron de forma oficial los DLC All Stars

Por otra parte esta semana estoy de fiesta ¡Ayer se cumplían 2 años desde que publique mi primer fic, así que para festejarlo voy a lanzar una actualización a mis fics cada día de esta semana!

Todavía me da nostalgia cuando recuerdo aquellas épocas donde solo tenía un fic jeje

También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Jajaja bien dicho amigo, Drake y Kratos son un dúo de lo mejor

Lucaskane2012: Tienes razón amigo, no hay All Star más violento que ese xD

Lucarioks: Te aseguro que el primer torneo All Star fue quizá hasta más loco que este jeje

Bueno eso es todo, mañana traeré un capítulo de Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego


	16. El Rescate de Nariko

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16- El Rescate de Nariko ¿Eso es un Stalfo?<p>

El Trio poderoso tenía una misión, habían sufrido un ataque por los DLC All Stars y aunque intentaron enfrentarlos, los DLC resultaron ser bastante poderosos y los All Stars fueron derrotados, los DLC se llevaron a Nariko para quitarle su poder y como el Trio Poderoso no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados retaron a Polygonman, si lograban rescatar a Nariko ellos ganarían y si no lo lograban… pues tendrían que irse despidiendo de su poder extra

Toro- ¿Dónde estamos?

Kuro- Porque me tuvieron que arrastrar con ustedes

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mm mmmmmm, mmmmmm mmmmm mm mm mmmm mm mmmmm (Que lugar más extraño, parece salido de un juego de niños)

Toro- El mundo de Polygonman es bastante extraño nya

Estaban en un plano bastante raro, todo era poligonal, morado y flotaban símbolos en formas de x, cuadrado, triangulo y circulo, luego de mucho caminar llegaron a una fortaleza totalmente poligonal, al verla Toro y Kuro vieron la Estación Toro Semanal, Sackboy veía la Gran Nave de la Alianza, mientras que Kratos veía un templo antiguo en honor a Atenea

Toro- De acuerdo… esta dimensión sí que es rara

Todos asintieron y entraron a la fortaleza con algo de desconfianza… bueno… digamos que uno de ellos no entro con mucha desconfianza que digamos

Kratos- ¡Cabellos flameantes ¿Dónde estás?!

Toro, Kuro y Sackboy le saltaron encima a Kratos

Toro- Cállate tonto, tenemos que pasar sin ser vistos

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mm mmm mm mmm mmmmmm

Kratos- Pero tenemos que encontrar a cabellos flameantes

Toro- Sackboy tiene razón Kratos, esto no es como en tu mundo donde llegamos y nos cargamos a todos, aquí tendremos que ir escondidos, como si fuéramos espías

Sackboy saco su pop it y se puso su traje de Solid Snake

Toro- Eh… Sackboy… no lo decía tan literal

Kratos- Jajaja ¿Tú crees que vestido así pasas desapercibido?

Pero en el lugar donde estaba Sackboy solo había una caja

Kratos- ¿Sackboy? ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¿Se habrá hecho invisible?

Toro- ¡Tonto! ¡Que está dentro de la caja!

Kuro- Cállate Toro, nos van a descubrir

Sackboy salió de la caja

Toro- Muy bien amigos, Nariko puede estar en cualquier parte

Kuro- Y ¿Qué sugieres?

Toro- Yo creo que deberíamos dividirnos en 2 grupos para abarcar más espacio

Kratos- ¿2 grupos?

Toro- Si, yo iré con Kuro y tu Kratos ve con Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- Nos reuniremos aquí, no lo olviden, sean sigilosos ¡La misión rescate de Nariko comienza ahora!

Toro cambio a su forma ninja y Kuro comenzó a correr

Kuro- ¡A mí no me arrastras contigo!

Toro- ¡Get over here!

Con su cadena de langosta Toro atrapo a Kuro y luego se metieron ambos en uno de los portales de Toro

Kratos- Bueno Sackboy, vamos, tenemos que rescatar a cabellos flameantes

Y así ambos se dividieron en 2 grupos y buscaron a Nariko

El primer grupo conformado por Sackboy y Kratos intentaron inspeccionar la fortaleza, caminaron y caminaron y caminaron y caminaron y caminaron y caminaron y…

Kratos- ¡Ya me harte! ¡En este lugar no hay nada!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmm mmmm, mmm mmm mm mmmmm (Mas silencio Kratos, nos van a descubrir)

Kratos- Es imposible, esta cosa no tiene fin

Pero justo cuando se tiro al piso a lamentarse el espartano alcanzcanzo a ver una puerta

Kratos- Mira Sack, quizá esté en esa habitación

Sackboy- Mmm

Ambos se asomaron al cuarto y vieron algo que los sorprendió, ahí estaba Isaac Clarke, jugando Play 3

Kratos- Es uno de los DLC, quizá él sepa donde esta Nariko

Sackboy- Mmmm ¿Mmm mm mmmm mmmmm?

Kratos- ¡Lo tengo! Porque no usas uno de tus disfraces para hacerte pasar por su compañero y le preguntas donde esta cabellos flameantes

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm

Sackboy se puso un disfraz de Graves y entro a la habitación

Clarke- ¡Tomen esto tontos Necromorphs!

Ahí estaba Isaac jugando al Dead Space 3

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Clarke- Un segundo… ¡No!

Clarke vio como en el juego los Necromorphs lo cortaban por la mitad

Clarke- ¡No hay nada peor que ver cómo te matan en un videojuego! Mejor cambio a otro juego, puedo jugar Resistance

Sackboy- Mmmm

Clarke- ¿Graves? Hola amigo, ya que llegas podemos jugar el Starhawk para ver cómo te matan ¿Quieres?

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm? (¿Sabes dónde está Nariko?)

Clarke- ¿Qué?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmm

Clarke- No entiendo Graves

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm

Mientras Kratos veía la escena

Kratos- Diablos, olvide que Sackboy no puede hablar

Y con Sackboy…

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Clarke- Oye amigo… ¿Estas bien?

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmm m mmmmmmmmm!

Clarke- Tienes… ¿Dolor de garganta?

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

El pobre Sackperson comenzó a hacer un berrinche y una pataleta, mientras decía frases que si fueran traducidas le cambiarían el rated al fic

Clarke- Tu dolor de garganta es peor de lo que pensé

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm mmmmm!

Clarke- Ven, te llevare con Zeus, quizá él sepa que hacer

Clarke uso su kinesis para agarrar a Sackboy

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmm mm mmmm! (¡Es la última vez que confió en los planes de Kratos!)

Clarke se dirigía a otro cuarto llevándose a Sackboy con su kinesis y Kratos los seguía en secreto… quizá cuando esto acabe podría burlarse de Sackboy

Mientras Toro se tele transportaba secretamente por el mundo de Polygonman, cuidando todos sus movimientos, ocultándose en la sombra, lo más sigiloso que podía, en cuanto a Kuro… pues caminaba tranquilamente a plena vista de todos sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo por esconderse, como si estuviera paseando por el parque

Toro- Pst… Kuro… pst… Kuro

Kuro- ¿Qué cosa?

Toro- ¡No hables tan alto!

Kuro- ¡Tú acabas de gritar!

Toro- ¡Pues tú también gritaste!

Kuro- ¡Tú gritaste 2 veces!

Toro- ¡Cállate harás que nos descubran!

Kuro- ¡Si nos descubren será por tus gritos!

Toro- ¡Cállate de una vez!

Kuro- ¡Tú también!

Toro- ¡Yo ya me calle!

Kuro- ¡Pues no parece!

Toro- ¡Nos van a descubrir!

Kuro- ¡¿Quién nos va descubrir?!

Toro- ¡Los DLC All Stars!

Kuro- Oh deberás

Toro- Kuro escóndete

Kuro- ¿Por qué? No soy un All Star así que no soy su objetivo

Toro- Egoísta

Kuro- No soy egoísta, tú eres egoísta por obligarme a venir aquí para salvar a una persona de un gran peligro y hacerles un favor a tus amigos y a la hermana de esa persona

Toro solamente miro a Kuro quien se dio cuenta de su comentario

Kuro- Bueno… quizá si sea egoísta

Toro- ¡Cuidado! ¡Viene alguien!

Toro metió a Kuro en uno de sus portales y salieron por el techo del cual se agarraron para evitar ser vistos

-No es justo, nosotros intentamos atraparlos por varios capítulos sin conseguir nada y ellos capturan uno al primer intento

Por si no lo adivinaron los que caminaban por ahí eran ni más ni menos que los Polygonal All Stars

Polygon Drake- Esto no puede empeorar

Polygon PaRappa- Oye Dante

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué pasa?

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Tú crees que esos DLC All Stars nos quiten el papel de villanos recurrentes en el fic?

Polygon Dante- ¡Ojala no!

Polygon Drake- ¡Esto es terrible! ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Polygon Dante- Rápido, tenemos que conservar nuestro papel como sea

Polygon PaRappa- Pero… ¿Cómo?

Polygon Dante- Tenemos que hacer una maldad tan grande que nuestra popularidad aumente

Polygon Drake- Buena idea

Polygon PaRappa- Podemos… ¿Buscar los 25 cristales del poder?

Polygon Drake- No, es un plan muy usado

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué tal usar un ejército de monos para invadir el mundo?

Polygon Drake- No, nos demandarían los protectores de animales

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Y si organizamos un torneo de peleas con el objetivo de atraer algún luchador con poderes demoniacos para apropiarnos de dichos poderes?

Polygon Drake- No, dudo que ganemos el torneo

Polygon Dante- O podríamos buscar el sarcófago dorado y venderlo como un arma biológica

Polygon Drake- No, probablemente caigamos en la maldición

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Por qué no manipulamos un virus que transforme a la gente en zombi para proclamarnos como los dioses del nuevo mundo?

Polygon Drake- No, muy complicado

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué tal liberar a los cragmitas y usarlos para invadir el universo?

Polygon Drake- No, es muy peligroso

Polygon PaRappa- Podríamos encargarnos de que los fideos dominen el mundo

Ambos Polygonal se le quedaron viendo a PaRappa

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Qué? Me gustan los fideos

Toro- ¡Dejen de plagiar los planes de otros villanos!

Los Polygonal alzaron la vista y vieron a Toro y a Kuro escondidos en el techo

Kuro- Genial, nos descubrieron

Polygon Dante- ¿Por qué no capturamos al trio poderoso?

Polygon Drake- Eso si es buena idea

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Nuestra popularidad subiría como la espuma!

Kuro- ¿Qué hacemos Toro?

Toro- Pues si tanto quieren subir pues… ¡Ayudémoslos!

Toro dio un Shoryuken y mando a volar a los Polygonal

Polygon Drake- ¡No otra vez!

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Ganamos algo de popularidad?

Polygon Dante- En definitiva perderemos nuestro puesto

Mientras tanto

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo esto es peor de lo que pensé

Clarke- ¿Estará bien Zeus?

Zeus- Me temo que esto es grave

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmm!

Clarke- ¿Tan grave es su dolor de garganta?

Zeus- Me temo que sí, normalmente la gente baja de peso, pero en cambio el pobre Graves bajo de estatura

Clarke- ¡No es posible!

Zeus- Además, su piel ha cambiado, creo que ahora debido a algún problema su piel se siente como si fuera tela

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Zeus- Y ese dolor de garganta está empeorando

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm mm mmmm!

Zeus- Debe ser alguna nueva especie de virus

Clarke- Zeus… ¡Por favor sálvalo!... ¡Es mi mejor amigo!

Desde su escondite Kratos apenas podía contener la risa, pero eso fue hasta que Zeus dijo…

Zeus- Creo que intentare contrarrestar el virus con impulsos electromagnéticos

Clarke- ¿En español?

Zeus- Lo electrocutaré con todo lo que tengo a ver si así derroto al virus

Al oír eso Sackboy dejo de quejarse y Kratos dejo de reír, ambos abrieron los ojos y se dieron cuenta de algo, la electricidad es una de las debilidades de Sackboy

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm mmmmm!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo tu descuida, esto casi ni te dolerá, bueno quizás si te duela… bastante, pero al menos evitaremos el virus

Zeus prendió sus manos en grandes relámpagos, Sackboy se puso en estado de asustado, Kratos alisto sus armas dispuesto a ir para salvar a su amigo

Zeus- No te muevas

El brazo de Zeus cargado en electricidad se acercaba cada vez más al pobre Sackboy, y justo cuando Kratos estaba a punto de salir a ayudarlo, alguien entro al cuarto

Graves- Hey Clarke ¿Quieres hacharle unas partiditas de Call of Duty?

Entonces Graves se percató de la imagen frente a el

Graves- Este… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sackboy se puso nervioso creyendo que lo habían descubierto

Zeus- Jojojojojojo esto confirma mi teoría

Clarke- ¿Qué teoría?

Zeus- Que hay un Graves falso

Clarke- Si, eso explica muchas cosas

Clarke saco su Pulse Rifle y Zeus preparo un rayo, por su parte Sackboy cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable… pero para su suerte lo inevitable nunca llego

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Sackboy vio que ambos habían atacado… pero al Graves real que no la vio venir, y ahora se levantaba a duras penas

Graves- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué me atacan?

Clarke- ¡No finjas Graves falso!

Graves- ¿Graves falso?

Zeus- Así es, ya descubrí tu plan jojojojo

Graves- Eh… chicos

Zeus- ¡Silencio! Tu querías infiltrarte con nosotros

Graves- Eh… chicos

Zeus- ¡Silencio! Tú te disfrazaste de Emmet Graves

Graves- Eh… chicos

Zeus- ¡Silencio!... Tu plan era implantar un virus al verdadero Graves para que su apariencia cambie y te confundamos con el real ¿No es así?

Graves- Eh… chicos

Zeus- ¡No me mientas!

Graves- Eh… chicos ¿Me pueden decir dónde está el supuestamente verdadero Graves?

Clarke- Claro, está justo aq…

Pero cuando Zeus y Clarke voltearon a ver Sackboy no estaba

Graves- Ahí atrás

Sackboy estaba corriendo hacia la puerta

Sackboy- Mm m mmmm (Yo me largo)

Zeus- Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera

Graves- ¡Tras el!

Sackboy salió corriendo por la puerta, se quitó su traje de Graves volviendo a la normalidad

Kratos- Sack, estas vivo

El Sackperson se puso sus guantes metálicos y le dio un fuerte coscorrón al espartano

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmmm! ¡Mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmm! (¡Para que aprendas! ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí!)

Kratos- Hey Sack ¿A dónde vas?

Entonces Kratos vio atrás de el como 3 DLC All Stars venían a toda velocidad

Kratos- ¡Zeus nos enfrentamos de nuevo! ¡¿Dónde está cabellos flameantes?!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Sackboy arrojo su gancho contra Kratos y con eso lo jalo hasta el, para finalmente cargarlo con sus puños metálicos

Kratos- ¡Oye bájame!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Y así Sackboy se llevó a Kratos cargando mientras eran perseguidos por los DLC All Stars sumamente furiosos, tanto que ni notaron cuando pisaron vilmente a los pobres Polygonal All Stars que estaban tirados en el piso

Mientras cerca de ahí

Kat- ¿Dónde estarán esos tontos? Siempre nos dejan el trabajo sucio ¿No Dusty?

En ese momento Kat y Dusty estaban usando su máquina para quitarle su poder a Nariko, ya le iban quitando el 60%, en la misma habitación, Toro y Kuro esaban escondidos atrás de una caja

Toro- Resiste Nariko, la ayuda va en camino

Kuro- Eso lo dirás tú, pero no podemos ayudarla, ahí hay uno de esos monstruosos DLC

Toro- Tienes razón, no estoy seguro si podremos ganar en una pelea directa nya

Kuro- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Toro- Tu descuida Kuro, tengo un plan

Así Kat observaba como ya había sacado el 75%, cuando de pronto un gato negro salió desde las cajas como si alguien lo hubiera empujado

Kuro- ¡¿Este es tu gran plan?!

Kat- Un minuto, tú eres el gato que estaba con los All Stars

Kuro- ¿Yo?... Claro que no, te confundes, es un error ¿Me crees verdad?

Kat- Yo te creo… Pero Dusty no

Kat y Dusty se abalanzaron contra Kuro desafiando la gravedad, mientras el pobre gatito solamente pudo salir corriendo

Kuro- ¡Patitas para que las quiero!

Y una vez que Kat y Dusty salieron a perseguir a Kuro, Toro salió de su escondite y se acercó a la computadora

Toro- ¡83%! ¡Esto es más grave de lo que creí!

Toro rápidamente se acercó a la capsula donde estaba Nariko e intento jalar para abrirla, pero al no tener éxito y ver que ya iba en 89%, se cambió a su forma normal y comenzó a patear la capsula con sus patadas de Liu Kang, y finalmente la abrió con un combo de Akira Yuki

Computadora- ¡Extracción de energía detenida en el 94%!

Toro- Nariko ¿Estas bien?

Pero Nariko estaba pálida e inconsciente

Toro- Tu descuida, ya paso todo

Toro agarro y se cargó a Nariko en la espalda

Toro- Ahora ya estas a salvó

-Yo no estaría tan segura

Toro- No es posible

Ahí estaba Kat quien agarraba de la pierna a un inconsciente Kuro

Toro- Esto… es malo

Poco después Kuro y Nariko estaban tirados en el piso y Toro estaba en la capsula

Toro- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Kat- Y por qué no miras esto

Toro vio un Polygon idéntico a Nariko

Toro- No lo puedo creer, pero yo…

Kat- Tú la liberaste, cierto… pero con la energía que le extrajimos fue suficiente como para crear al Polygon, y ahora es tu turno

Toro- ¡Ayúdenme!

Kat- Muy bien, iniciare el proceso

Polygon Nariko- Yo te ayudo

Pero justo entonces un Sackperson cargando a un espartano llegaron corriendo y embistieron a Kat mandándola contra la capsula que exploto al impacto mandando a volar a Kat, Polygon Nariko y de paso también a Toro

Kratos- ¡Sackboy detente!

Sackboy- ¡Mm m mmm! (¡No lo hare!)

Kratos- ¡Ahí esta cabellos flameantes!

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm? (¿Enserio?)

Kratos- Y también esta Kuro

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm! (¡Qué bien!)

Kratos- Estamos de suerte amigo, tomémoslos y vayámonos antes de que los DLC nos alcancen

Sackboy cargo a Kuro y Kratos a Nariko

Kratos- Listo, vámonos cabellos flameantes

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm m mmmm mmmm mmmmm (Si, vámonos de este horrible lugar)

Kratos- Aunque no sé, siento como si estuviéramos olvidando algo

Entonces Toro cayó del cielo

Kratos- Claro, estábamos olvidando a Toro

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm (Hola Toro)

Toro- ¡Idiotas!

Entonces la Polygon Nariko cayo inconsciente y acto seguido también se aparecieron Kat y Dusty flotando

Kat- ¡¿Quién fue?!

Sackboy apunto a Kratos

Kratos- ¡Corran!

El trio poderoso salió corriendo por donde habían llegado pero se encontraron a los otros 3 DLC All Stars

Zeus- Jojojojojojo están atrapados

Clarke- No hay escapatoria

Graves- Pagaran por haberme suplantado

Kat- Y por haberme arrollado

Clarke- ¿Te arrollaron?

Kat- No quiero hablar de eso

Zeus- Jojojojojojo

Kat- No te rías

El trio poderoso estaba por resignarse cuando Sackboy vio algo, a lo lejos habían varias puertas, cada una con los diferentes símbolos de los All Stars

Graves- ¿Cuáles son sus últimas palabras?

Sackboy- ¡Mmm! ¡Mmmm mm mmmm! Mmmm mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm m mmm mmm (¡Toro! ¡Tengo un plan! Esas puertas nos pueden llevar a nuestros mundos)

Toro- ¡Nya! Vayamos a la que tiene el símbolo de la Playstation

Kratos- Yo creí que nuestras últimas palabras serian más heroicas

Toro- ¡No habrá últimas palabras porque nos vamos de aquí nya!

Kat- ¿Qué?

Sackboy actuó rápido y con su pop it creo un auto de Little Big Planet Karting donde se subieron todos, y eso que apenas entraban apilados unos sobre otros

Kratos- ¿No pudieron idear un plan de escape más cómodo?

Toro- No te quejes ¡Vamos a la puerta!

Kratos- Ya entiendo ¡Yo conduzco!

Entonces tanto Toro como Sackboy se prepararon para lo peor

Graves- ¡Se escapan!

Kat- ¡No los dejen!

Kratos- ¡A la carga!

Kratos comenzó a conducir el coche que estaba descontrolado, los DLC intentaron detenerlo pero el coche iba tan rápido que los arrollaba

Kratos- ¡Vámonos!

Toro- ¡Que alguien lo detenga!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmm mmm!

Pero para su suerte el coche se dirigía a la puerta con el símbolo de Playstation

Toro- ¡Me voy a casa!

Pero la felicidad de Toro se disipo cuando el coche giro a la puerta de al lado, una puerta con el símbolo de un escudo con un cráneo

Toro- ¡No Kratos! ¡Era la otra!

Kratos- ¡Esta cosa esta fuera de control!

Y así, los All Stars entraron… o más bien se estrellaron contra la puerta que tenía el símbolo de escudo

Kat- ¡No!

Clarke- ¡Escaparon!

Graves- No lo puedo creer

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo

Kat- ¿De qué te ríes?

Zeus- No me estoy riendo, estoy llorando

DLC All Stars- ¡Nos vengaremos!

Y mientras tanto en otro mundo, el trio poderoso había estrellado su cochecito contra una pared

Kratos- ¡Estamos vivos!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmm

Toro- Y de nuevo no estamos en mi mundo

Kratos- Tu descuida, algún día te llevaremos

Toro- Extraño mi mundo

Kratos- Ahora a lo importante ¿Cómo esta cabellos flameantes?

Los 3 se acercaron a la inconsciente Nariko, ignorando al inconsciente Kuro

Toro- Parece que está bien, aunque se nota a leguas que no tiene energía

Kratos- Pobre cabellos flameantes

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- Deberíamos llevarla a descansar a un lugar seguro

Kratos- Y a propósito de lugares seguros… ¿Qué lugar es este?

El trio poderoso comenzó a ver a su alrededor el extraño lugar donde estaban

Toro- Que raro, por la estructura de las casas y edificios podría jurar que este lugar es Londres, por los años 1800

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm mmmm (Elemental mi querido Toro)

Toro- ¡Puedes dejar de molestar con el traje de Sherlock!

Kratos- Bueno, la cosa es que estamos en un lugar llamado Londres

Toro- Si, pero el Londres que yo conozco no está casi destruido y no tiene tantos zombis o monstruos

Así era el Londres donde se encontraban estaba siendo atacado por diversas criaturas, ahí también había un letrero

Kratos- ¿Qué dice Toro?

Toro- Haber, dice "Museo de Kensington"

Kratos- ¿Sera un lugar seguro?

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmm!

Entonces se dieron cuenta de que Sackboy estaba en estado de asustado, apuntaba a una criatura sombría que se acercaba, al verla los All Stars se pusieron en guardia, de las sombras salía una especie de esqueleto sombrío, le faltaba un ojo, además de la mandíbula, portaba una espada y un escudo, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente

Toro- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es eso?!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mmmmm!

Esqueleto- Babubos bibabebos, boy bel bebobe be babowbebe, be bebibo baba boberbos ben bub bubar bebubo (Saludos viajeros, soy el héroe de Gallowmere, eh venido para ponerlos en un lugar seguro)

Kratos- Creo que yo sé que es esa cosa

Toro- ¿Qué es?

Esqueleto- Boy bir Babibel Bobesbe (Soy Sir Daniel Fortesque)

Kratos- Estoy seguro de que es… un Stalfo

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Un Stalfo? (¿Mm mmmm?)

Kratos- Así es, los Stalfos son como esqueletos con espada, lo significa que el All Star de este mundo es mi buen amigo Link

Toro- ¡No seas tonto! Link es de otra compañía

Kratos- Igual Big Daddy y es un All Star

Toro- Si, pero Link es de la compañía rival, si lo meten al juego nos harán una demanda de las grandes

Kratos- ¿Entonces que hace ahí un Stalfo?

Toro- ¡Que no es un Stalfo!

Kratos- ¿Ah no? Entonces dime cerebrito ¿Qué cosa es?

Toro- Pues es un… este… es un…

Sir Dan- Boy beb beboe be babobebe (Soy el héroe de Gallowmere)

Toro- Si, eso

Kratos- Es un Bobebeboebeba… Ya me perdí

Sir Dan- Bubebo, beba bebor be bo bomba ba benbiob (Bueno, será mejor que yo rompa la tensión)

Sackboy- Mmmm m mm mm mmmm mmmmmm (Pues a mí me parece peligroso)

Toro- Quizá tengas razón

Entonces ambos vieron como Sir Daniel hacia malabares… con su propia cabeza

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mm mmm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm (Aunque ahora que me fijo parece más idiota que Kratos)

Toro- Y que lo digas

Kratos- Que Stalfo tan gracioso

Toro- ¡Que no es un Stalfo!

Kratos- Bueno, que Bobebibaboloquesea más gracioso

Sir Dan- Boiban bebebos ¿Be bob bebos bebobes ben bu bubieba? (Oigan guerreros ¿Qué son esos relojes en su muñeca)

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Yo que sé, yo solo entiendo a Sackboy, tu entendías a Big Daddy ¿No lo entiendes?

Kratos- Para nada ¿Qué hay de ti Sack?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm (Para nada)

Sir Dan- Besbobdabe bi bebubta (Respóndanme mi pregunta)

Kratos- Pues yo no sé, para mi sigue siendo un Stalfo

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- Y qué tal si acabamos en uno de esos mundos donde experimentan algún apocalipsis zombi

Kratos- No, ahí el héroe está vivo y usa pistola

Toro- ¿Entonces qué es?

Sir Dan- ¿Be bebtab bebsbubibanbo? (¿Me están escuchando?)

Entonces llegaron 2 nubes, una tenía el símbolo del árbol de las ideas y la otra tenía el símbolo del escudo

Ambas nubes se llevaron tanto a Sackboy como a Sir Daniel, entonces Kratos y Toro se miraron unos cuantos segundos antes de reaccionar

Kratos y Toro- ¡Era un All Star!

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en invasión, donde van a luchar en medio de un combate en contra de la poderosa armada Hellgan! ¡Esta vez veremos una de las más grandes luchas de todos los tiempos! ¡La imaginación contra lo tétrico, la pelea entre los All Stars que no hablan, el tipo tierno contra el tipo que da miedo! ¡El primero es el All Star mas personalizable de todos, Sackboy!... ¡El segundo es un pobre diablo que busca redención, Sir Daniel Fortesque!

En la cima de 2 naves aparecieron Sackboy y Sir Daniel

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmm mm mm mmmm (No puedo creer que esto sea un All Star)

Sir Dan- Bobo bo bubube, babiben bon ball bsbarb (Como lo supuse, también son All Stars)

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sir Daniel comenzó corriendo hasta la otra nave donde estaba Sackboy pero justo cuando salto para atacarlo Sackboy le disparo con su tartinador y eso causo que el pobre caballero caiga justo en el espacio que había entre ambas naves, cayendo al vació

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm?

Entonces Sir Daniel apareció en la nave noqueado y Sackboy aprovecho para acercarse

Sackboy- Mmmm, mm m mmm, mmmm mmm mmmm m mmmm mm mmmmmmmm mm mmmm (Bien, ya es hora, creo que pondré a prueba mi entrenamiento con Kratos)

Sackboy creo sus guantes de metal y con eso le hizo una cuantas llaves al pobre caballero esquelético, Sir Daniel intento defenderse con su espada, luego saco un escudo

Sir Dan- Baboba bebas (Ahora veras)

Sackboy le arrojo una bola de mermelada, luego aprovecho el impacto para ir a atacar, pero Sir Daniel uso su escudo para embestirlo

Justo entonces las naves aterrizaron y el combate continúo en una especie de fortaleza

Sackboy quiso ir a atacar con sus guantes de metal, pero fue recibido con un martillazo gigante de parte de Fortesque, quien intento continuar con espadazos, pero Sackboy se defendió con un Pad de Rebote con el que mando lejos a Sir Daniel, entonces Sackboy vio el paisaje y se sorprendió con lo que vio, los Hellgan peleaban contra… ¿Monos?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm, mmmmm mmmm mmm mm mmmmm (Polygonman, a veces creo que te pasas)

Sir Daniel aprovecho para intentar atacar, pero cayó en un panel eléctrico de Sackboy

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy se acercó al electrocutado Sir Daniel le hizo una llave y lo mando a volar con un Pad de Rebote

Luego Sir Daniel se levantó y vio que Sackboy golpeaba una jaula que llevaba un mono dentro

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm m mmmm mm (Esta cosa me ayuda a ganar AP)

Sir Daniel pensó rápido, agarro un hacha de Baumusu que estaba cerca y con el comenzó a girar sobre su eje golpeando a Sackboy, y al mismo tiempo también a la jaula del mono

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy quiso atacar cargando contra Sir Daniel con su Jetpack, pero el caballero también ataco cargando con su escudo, de esta manera ambos salieron volando, aunque Sir Daniel fue el que más suerte tuvo, ya que cayo junto a un misil congelante

Sackboy se levantó y corrió hacia Sir Daniel pero el esqueleto lo congelo con su misil, acto seguido comenzó a arrojarle hachas, Sackboy intento atacar por arriba pero Sir Daniel le arrojo una flecha, luego el caballero intento atacarlo con su espada pero Sackboy lo detuvo con su pistola de viento para después alejarlo con su tartinador

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sackboy- Mm mmmm ¿Mmmm mm mmmmmm? (Es bueno ¿Cómo lo derrotare?)

Entonces Sackboy vio un arma en el piso

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm! (¡Eso es!)

Sir Daniel quiso ir a atacarlo con su espada pero se sorprendió cuando Sackboy se dio la vuelta y arrojo un objeto raro, era un Sonic Rift, el objeto dejo a Sir Daniel totalmente paralizado y Sackboy aprovecho eso

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mmmm! (¡Toma esto!)

Sackboy arrojo sus carbones ardientes al paralizado Sir Daniel y gano el combate, acto seguido ambos aparecieron en el mundo real

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmmm

Sir Dan- Bebes bubente baba ber babn bebebio

Sir Daniel y Sackboy se dieron la mano

Kratos- Vaya, el Stalfo si era un All Star

Toro- ¡Que no es un Stalfo!

Kratos- ¿Entonces qué es?

Toro- Pues… cuando Polygonman lo presento para el combate dijo que se llamaba Sir Daniel Fortesque

Kratos- Es muy largo, solo digámosle Danny

Toro- Si, buena idea nya

Kratos- Entonces no es un Stalfo… que mal, yo quería ver a Link

Toro- Quizá en otro fic amigo mio

Kratos- A lo importante

Kratos agarro a la desmayada Nariko y se acercó a Sir Daniel

Kratos- Oh estimado y poderoso caballero andante "Danny" tengo un favor que pedirte

Sir Dan- ¿Be babo Babny? (¿Me llamo Danny?)

Kratos- Al igual que tu somos All Stars, pero nuestra compañera esta sin energía ¿Nos podrías llevar a algún lugar seguro para que descanse?

Sir Dan- ¿Bun bubab bebubo? Brebo be bobosbo bubo (¿Un lugar seguro? Creo que conozco uno)

Sir Daniel llevo al trio poderoso al laboratorio del profesor, al llegar se encontraron al Profesor Hamilton Kift, uno de los grandes aliados de Sir Daniel, Kiya, la momia de una antigua princesa egipcia y a Winston, un fantasma que trabaja para el profesor

Una vez que aclararon las cosas y el trio poderoso les explico sobre los All Stars, el profesor decidió ir a tratar a Nariko para que recupere algo de energía con ayuda de Winston, Kratos también se acercó al profesor para ver cómo estaba Nariko, Kuro se despertó y al ver a una calavera, una momia, un fantasma y un científico loco se fue a esconder bajo una mesa, Sir Daniel se fue a hablar con Kiya sobre su misión para vencer al malvado Lord Palethorn, y en cuanto a Sackboy y Toro… pues fueron a curiosear sobre los novedosos inventos del profesor

Toro- Vaya Sackboy, en este lugar hay de todo

Sackboy-M mmm m mmmm, mmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmm m mmmmm (Y que lo digas, este tipo tiene más inventos que el profesor Higginbothan y Avalon)

Toro- Quizá si me convierto en humano pueda hacer inventos de este tipo nya

Sackboy- Mm mmmm (Lo dudo)

Toro- Oye ¿Y esto que es?

Winston- Veo que tienen buen ojo, esta es uno de los mejores inventos del profesor

Toro- ¿Uno de sus mejores inventos?

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm?

Winston- Es la poderosa máquina del tiempo

Toro- ¿Una máquina del tiempo?

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm!

Winston- Así es, es de lo mejor ¿Verdad?

Toro- Vaya, los diferentes universos no dejan de sorprenderme, ojala y Kuro también lo pudiera disfrutar

Kuro- ¡Digas lo que digas no pienso salir de aquí!

Kuro estaba bajo una mesa

Toro- Ya sal de ahí cobarde

Kuro- ¡No! ¡Aquí hay montón de fantasmas y criaturas monstruosas!

Toro- Pero no son malos

Kuro- ¡No lo sabes! ¡Acabas de conocerlos!

Kratos- ¡Ya cállense! Cabellos flameantes está despertando

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Sackboy- Mmm

Sir Dan- Bebgo be beb bebsbo

Kiya- Genial, quiero conocer a las heroínas de otro mundo

Ahí vieron que efectivamente Nariko estaba despertando

Nariko- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

Kratos- ¡Cabellos flameantes! ¡Cabellos flameantes! ¡Estás bien!

Nariko- Kratos ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme cabellos flameantes?

Hamilton- Funciono, ya recupero parte de sus energías, sin embargo su poder extra no volverá

Toro- Diablos, si la hubiéramos salvado antes

Nariko- ¿Qué paso?

Sir Dan- Bubebos bibas bi baby

Nariko- ¡Una de las criaturas del rey cuervo!

Sir Dan- ¿Buba be bas be?

Nariko- ¡Muere!

Nariko saco su Heavenly Sword y comenzó a atacar a Sir Daniel quien apenas podía cubrirse con su escudo y espada

Kiya- ¡Fortesque!

Sir Dan- ¡Bebdob b iba bobebdi! (¡Perdón si la ofendí!)

Winston- Y Sir Daniel Fortesque nos demuestra lo bueno que es haciendo amistades

Nariko observo a Kiya, Winston y al profesor Hamilton, luego vio a Kuro escondido bajo una mesa, y luego se detuvo y vio al trio poderoso

Nariko- ¿Me pueden explicar que ocurre aquí?

Y así los All Stars le contaron a Nariko todo lo que había pasado

Nariko- ¡Tontos DLC All Stars! ¡Me la van a pagar!

Kratos- Asi se habla cabellos flameantes, los haremos pagar

Nariko- ¡Sí!

Kratos- ¡La próxima que vea a Zeus lo venceré con todas mis armas!

Hamilton- ¿No crees que se está emocionando demasiado?

Toro- Tu descuida, así es el

Kratos- ¡Los derrotare! ¡Usare este vehículo de batalla!

Toro- Un segundo, dijo… ¿Vehículo de batalla?

Sackboy- Mm

Hamilton- Pero si yo no tengo vehículos de batalla

Toro- Acaso se referirá a…

Winston- ¡La máquina del tiempo!

Asi era, Kratos y Nariko habían subido a la máquina del tiempo y estaban comenzando a pulsar botones al azar

Hamilton- ¡Fortesque! ¡Kiya! ¡Deténganlos!

Toro- ¡Nosotros también vamos Sackboy!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Los 4 saltaron hasta la máquina del tiempo donde accidentalmente por el impacto la cabeza de Sir Daniel cayó en una palanca

Winston- Como siempre, Sir Daniel Fortesque sabe cómo usar la cabeza

Gracias a la palanca, la máquina del tiempo comenzó a avanzar con todos abordo directo a la mesa donde se ocultaba Kuro

Kuro- ¡No vengan por aquí!

Así arrollaron a Kuro y lo subieron a bordo

Hamilton- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

Winston- Inténtalo tú, porque yo no pienso acabar como ese gato

Hamilton- Pero si no los detenemos van a…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la máquina del tiempo había desparecido y con ella Kratos, Toro, Sackboy, Nariko, Sir Daniel, Kuro y Kiya habían sido enviados a una época desconocida

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio, los All Stars llegaran a Gallowmere donde recibirán una cálida bienvenida de parte del buen Zarok, los DLC planean venganza, pero tendrán que esperar pues Polygonman les concedió un día libre y no hay nada mejor para un día libre que… intentar conquistar el mundo, por si eso fuera poco parece que también hay un niño que busca monos ¿Podrán vencer a Zarok? ¿Nariko volverá a su mundo? ¿Cómo acabara el día libre de los DLC? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "La Máquina del Tiempo, Vaya día Libre"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Marcus Kane "Sweet Tooth"

Especie: Humano

Rival: Kratos

Símbolo: Motosierra

Estado Civil: Viudo

Biografía: Marcus Kane lo tenía todo, una casa grande, una buena familia y usaba su camión para repartir helados a los niños del barrio

Luego algo salió mal, cuando se puso la máscara él se convirtió en Sweet Tooth, sabía que no había marcha atrás, se transformó en un ser que talla un camino de destrucción y desolación a donde quiera que va, la violencia es lo que más desea, su viejo camión de helado que algún día trajo diversión a los niños, se convirtió en un vehículo del terror que infundía miedo a donde quiera que vaya

El payaso ya estuvo varias veces en manicomios y psiquiátricos, pero aun así el deseo de destrucción de la máscara no ah cesado

Incluso cuando escucho sobre el torneo de Twisted Metal, y vio que había un ser que podría conceder cualquier deseo a quien gane en esa violenta batalla sobre ruedas, decidió participar, para aumentar su sed de destrucción

Primera aparición: Twisted Metal

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Twisted Metal 2012

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado, por fin apareció Sir Daniel Fortesque uno de los mejores del juego<p>

También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Jaja tienes razón amigo, ese Kratos, el pobre no sabe disimular, y Toro y Sackboy tan despistados como un 90% de los protagonistas del videojuego/anime

Lucaskane2012: Jajaja Zeus es Santa Claus, tú descuida, todavía tengo algunos planes para los DLC All Stars

Lucarioks: Jaja tenía más opciones para las siglas pero esas fueron las que más me convencieron

Bueno, eso es todo, luego traeré el siguiente capitulo


	17. La maquina del tiempo

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza en serio, pero como ya explique en mi perfil tuve uno que otro problema debido a mis estudios y recién pude actualizar en vacaciones, pero acambio les traigo un capitulo mas largo del que están acostumbrados

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17- La Máquina del Tiempo, Vaya día Libre<p>

Por si alguien se perdió el capitulo anterior…

Kratos y Nariko habían subido a la máquina del tiempo y estaban comenzando a pulsar botones al azar

Hamilton- ¡Fortesque! ¡Kiya! ¡Deténganlos!

Toro- ¡Nosotros también vamos Sackboy!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Los 4 saltaron hasta la máquina del tiempo donde accidentalmente por el impacto la cabeza de Sir Daniel cayó en una palanca

Winston- Como siempre, Sir Daniel Fortesque sabe cómo usar la cabeza

Gracias a la palanca, la máquina del tiempo comenzó a avanzar con todo el mundo abordo, directo a la mesa donde se ocultaba Kuro

Kuro- ¡No vengan por aquí!

Así arrollaron a Kuro y lo subieron a bordo

Hamilton- ¡Tenemos que detenerlos!

Winston- Inténtalo tú, porque yo no pienso acabar como ese gato

Hamilton- Pero si no los detenemos van a…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la máquina del tiempo había desparecido y con ella Kratos, Toro, Sackboy, Nariko, Sir Daniel, Kuro y Kiya habían sido enviados a una época desconocida

Y en el capitulo de hoy…

La maquina del tiempo se habia estrellado con una especie de cementerio

Toro- ¿Ahora donde estamos?

Kratos- No lo se, pero de algo estoy seguro, Toro

Toro- ¿Qué?

Kratos- Este no es tu mundo

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm

Toro- ¡Claro que no es mi mundo! ¡Como va ser mi mundo si nos tomamos una maquina del tiempo y no una puerta brillante!

Kuro- Exacto, ahora aunque volvamos a mi mundo estaríamos en otra época

Nariko- ¿Maquina del tiempo? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

Toro- Es una maquina que te puede transportar ya sea al pasado o al futuro

Kratos- ¡Esto debe ser obra de las hermanas del destino!

Toro- Pues yo que se pero… ¡Por su culpa ahora estamos en otra época!

Nariko- Vaya, interesante

Kiya- Que no ven que esto es grave, podríamos estar en cualquier época

Sir Dan- Bun bibubo… ¡Besbo bes Babobibe! (Un minuto… ¡Esto es Gallowmere!)

Kratos- Deja de balbucear, nadie te entiende

Kiya- Pues yo si le entiendo y dijo que estamos en Gallowmere

Kratos- ¿Gallowmere? ¡Imposible! ¡Nuca crei llegar a Gallowmere!... ¿Qué cosa es Gallowmere?

Sir Dan- Beban Bab…

Kiya- Deja Dan, yo les explico, bueno según la leyenda: En el reino de Gallowmere, el mago Zarok reunió a un ejército de zombis y demonios con la intención de conquistar el reino y vengarse de la familia real, los mejores soldados tanto del ejército del Rey Peregrino como los del de Zarok se enfrentaron en una dura batalla en la que el capitán del Rey Peregrino, Sir Daniel Fortesque, se enfrentó en combate contra Zarok, acabando con su vida antes de sucumbir ante sus propias heridas mortales, sin embargo después de 100 años el malvado hechizero Zarok regreso de entre los muertos en busca de venganza, y bueno, Sir Daniel Fortesque también se levanto de la tumba para acabar con lo que empezó, así el gran Sir Daniel derroto a Zarok nuevamente y trajo paz al reino

Kratos- ¿A poco este costal de huesos es un héroe de verdad?

Kiya- Así es, es el héroe más legendario que existe

Toro- Con razón es un All Star nya

Kuro- Pues no tiene mucha pinta de héroe

Nariko- Si lo que dices es cierto, este hombre puede volver de la muerte cada que se le pegue la gana

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmmmm (Algo me huele mal con la veracidad de esta historia)

Sir Dan- Boy bun bebobe bebebdabio bo breban bo bo (Soy un héroe legendario lo crean o no)

-¿Sir Daniel Fortesque un héroe? ¡No me hagan reir jajajajaja!

Toro- ¿Qué fue eso?

Nariko- Cuidado, no estamos solos

Sir Dan- Bo be biban be bon bibebes brebo be bon (No me digan que son quienes creo que son)

Kuro- ¡Oigan esa gárgola acaba de moverse!

Sackboy- ¿Mmm?

Toro- Increible

Gargola- Permitame dejar una cosa clara felino, yo no soy un poste de rasguño

Sir Dan- Bibablos, brebi be be babiba bibrabo be besas bobesbas barbobas (Diablos, crei que me habia librado de esas molestas Gargolas)

Gargola- Pero si es el intento de héroe de Gallowmere, Sir Daniel Fortesque

Kiya- ¿Los conoces Dan?

Sir Dan- Bebas bobas be baban binbobmabion ben bi bribeba babebtuba, beban bobo Bibsbob (Esas cosas me daban información en mi primera aventura, eran como Winston)

Gargola- Y dime ¿Vienes por una segunda oportunidad tras caer en la primera horda de flechas?

Sir Dan- Bor besbrabia bon binboborbables (Por desgracia son insoportables)

Nariko- Que criatura más macabra, parece un sirviente del rey cuervo

Gargola- Lo siento pelirroja, pero todo en este lugar es macabro, si no me crees mira al esqueleto supuestamente heroico sin mandibula que esta al lado tuyo

Sir Dan- ¡Obe! ¡¿Bobque bububesbabebte?! (¡Oye! ¡¿Porque supuestamente?!)

Gargola- O también a ese zombie que esta atrás tuyo

Nariko- ¿Zombie?

Kratos- ¡Cuidado cabellos flameantes!

Unos Zombies se acercaban a atacar por atrás pero Kratos los derroto

Kratos- ¡Nadie atacara al fantasma de esparta!... ¡Ni tampoco a cabellos flameantes!

Gargola- No hay necesidad de estar tan furioso compañero, no es tan malo ser calvo

Kratos- ¡¿Calvo?! ¡Ahora si te destruiré!

Kratos intentaba atacar a la Gargola pero a duras penas Toro y Kuro lo detenían

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmmm mm mmm mmmm (Esta Gargola me cae bien)

Sir Dan- Bob bi be ba babe (Por mi que la mate)

Kiya- Pero me causa curiosidad ¿Cómo es que esas Gargolas se pueden mover?

Gargola- Es una larga historia mi estimada señora egipcia, pero para resumir un hechizero llamado Zarok embrujo todo el lugar y nosotros cobramos vida

Kiya- ¿Zarok?

Sir Dan- Ibobibe, bo bo bebobe (Imposible, yo lo derrote)

Gargola- ¿Tu derrotarlo? Jajajaja si quieres derrotarlo tendras que ir a su guarida

Kiya- Vaya Dan, creo que retrocedimos en el tiempo hasta antes de que lo derrotaras

Sir Dan- ¿Be babebos baboba? (¿Qué haremos ahora?)

Nariko- Bueno, si ese Zarok causa tantos problemas vallamos a deerrotarlo

Kratos- Si cabellos flameantes quiere derrotarlo yo la acompañare

Toro- Bueno, no queda más remedio que ir nya

Sackboy- ¡Mm! ¡Mmmmm m mmmmm!

Kuro- Ir a pelear contra un hechizero diabolico que resucita muertos, me niego

Kratos- ¿Qué prefieres enfrentar a Zarok o enfrentar al fantasma de Esparta?

Kuro- Cambie de opinión, vayamos a derrotar a Zarok

Sir Dan- ¿Bababo besban bobos? Babok bes babtabte bebibrobo (¿Acaso están locos? Zarok es bastante peligroso)

Kiya- Pero Sir Daniel, tú eres el poderoso héroe de leyenda, ese hechizero no tiene nada que hacer contra ti

Sir Dan- Bes biberbo ¡Bob Babobibe! ¡Bababos ba bebobar ba babok! (Es cierto ¡Por Gallowmere! ¡Vallamos a derrotar a Zarok!)

Gargola- Buena suerte… la nesesitaran jajajaja

Y así, los All Stars cruzaron monton de paisajes tétricos, como un cementerio, un asilo, un hormiguero, una ciénaga, un barco fantasma, entre otros, enfrentándose a Zombis, Goblins, Calabazas embrujadas y demás seres diabólicos, pero al fin llegaron a la guarida de Zarok, donde enfrentaron cara a cara al malvado hechizero

Zarok- Sir Fortesque, mi antigua venganza, así que nos volvemos a encontrar, ya veo que un siglo como comida de gusanos no ha ayudado a disminuir tu infantil obsesion sobre la libertad de Gallowmere

Entonces un monton de soldados esqueléticos saliéron a la batalla

Kratos- ¡Stalfos!

Toro- ¡Que no son Stalfos!

Zarok- Preparaos para atacar mis guerreros, quiero que los perros encuentren la medula de los huesos en una hora

Sir Dan- ¡Bo bo! Bolbibe bel babiz bob bas babmas bel beberbibo be Babobibe ¿Bé babe baboba? (¡Oh no! Olvide traer el caliz con las almas del ejército de Gallowmere ¿Qué hare ahora?)

Entonces Sir Daniel volteo a ver a los All Stars

Sir Dan- Bibebto, bebgo ba bos ball bebarb ¡Babos babibos! ¡Bob beb bobor be babowbibe! (Cierto, tengo a los All Stars ¡Vamos amigos! ¡Por el honor de Gallowmere!)

Sir Daniel se alzo a la batalla pero…

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Kuro- No tengo la más remota idea

Nariko- Ese esqueleto es un poco extraño

Sackboy- Mm

Kiya- ¡Dijo que vayamos a luchar!

Kratos- ¿Luchar? ¿Y por que no lo dijo antes? ¡Vamos!

Los All Stars se lanzaron a la batalla justo cuando los esqueletos estaban apaleando a Sir Daniel por ir solo, así comenzó la batalla que decidiría el destino de Gallowmere,cada uno fue a luchar contra un esqueleto, Kratos luchaba con sus espadas del exilio, Sackboy con sus guantes metálicos, Toro los atacaba con su forma ninja, Kuro los atacaba emulando los movimientos de Kazuya Mishima, Nariko los atacaba con su Heavenly Sword y Kiya luchaba como podía ya que al no tener mucha experiencia en combate era la que mas problemas tenia para enfrentar a su oponente, aun así lograron vencer a todos los soldados de Zarok

Sir Dan- Bos bebobabos, by bibibibeba bube be bables be bi biba (Los derrotamos, y ni siquiera tuve que darles de mi vida)

Zarok- Siempre fuiste afortunado en la batalla Fortesque, veamos como te las arreglas ahora contra mi campeón el último Lord Kardok ¡Se traga gente como tu como si fuera un suplemento de calcio!

Entonces salio un caballero fantasmal de armadura negra montando un caballo esquelético

Sir Dan- Bo be bas bibebo, bis bubebos babibos bo bebobaban babibenbe ¿Bo bes babí bubabos? (No me das miedo, mis nuevos amigos lo derrotaran fácilmente ¿No es así muchachos?)

Pero lo que Sir Dan no se esperaba era que justo en ese momento lleguen 2 nubes, una con el símbolo de la Playstation y la otra con el símbolo de la Heavenly Sword, y se lleven tanto a Toro como a Nariko

Kuro- A veces me pregunto si ese Polygonman organiza al azar los horarios de sus batallas o si los ajusta para que sean justo en los momentos más críticos

Sir Dan- Bebto bombiba bun bobo bas bobas, bubebo, bo ba bo be beboabo banbes, by baboba be besboy babombababo beba bas babil (Esto complica un poco las cosas, bueno, yo ya lo e derrotado antes, y ahora que estoy acompañado será mas fácil)

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez 2 de los héroes lucharan en el hogar de los Loco Roco! ¡Franzea!

Toro- Oye Polygonman ¿No podias escoger otro momento para la pelea? Digamos que estábamos algo… Ocupados

Nariko- ¡Así es! ¡Los demás se quedaron peleando solos!

Polygonman- Me gusta molestarlos en los momentos menos oportunos

Toro- Era de suponerse

Polygonman- Como decía… ¡Esta vez veremos una de las más batallas más raras! ¡La pelea entre 2 All Stars que no tienen prácticamente nada que ver el uno con el otro pero da igual por que están obligados a pelear! ¡Las artes marciales contra las espadas sagradas, el gato contra la guerrera!… ¡El primero es el All Star con problemas de identidad, Toro Inoue!... ¡La segunda, es aquella que posee el alma de una deidad, la guerrera del Level 3, Nariko!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ni bien inicio la batalla Toro cambio a su forma ninja y le arrojo Shurikens a Nariko quien fue tomada por sorpresa

Toro- ¡Ahora si! ¡Toma esto!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Toro comenzó a dar patadas consecutivas en el aire que golpeo a Nariko mandándola hacia atrás, luego Toro quizo continuar su ataque y se deslizo contra Nariko en el esqueleto de un pescado, sin embargo lo que hizo la guerrera lo sorprendio, Nariko clavo su Heavenly Sword en el piso y un monton de cuchillas salieron del suelo imovilizando al pobre gato

Nariko- ¡Seré implacable!

Toro- Esto me suena mal

Antes de darse cuenta Toro era victima de los combos de espada de Nariko, combos de los cuales Toro no podía librarse

Mientras eso pasaba, Kratos, Sackboy, Kuro, Kiya y Sir Daniel Fortesque luchaban contra Kardok, aunque la tenían difícil ya que el caballero oscuro venia con un gran caballo esquelético, el cual por cierto, en ese momento estaba aplastando a Kuro

Kuro- ¡Quitenme esta cosa de encima!

Kardok aplicaba aun mas fuerza para pisotear a Kuro mientras el resto se reunian

Kiya- ¡Atraparon al gatito negro! ¡Debemos ayudarlo!

Ni bien Kiya dijo eso los 3 All Stars sonreían con malicia

Kratos- Claro que lo rescataremos ¿Listos chicos?

Sackboy y Sir Dan- ¡Listo! (¡Bibsbo!) (¡Mmmmm!)

Kratos- ¡Ahora!

En ese momento Kuro y Kardok observaron lo ocurrido con terror, Kratos cargo todo su poder mágico y utilizo uno de sus ataques mas antiguos, la Furia de Zeus con la cual lanzo un poderoso rayo que electrocuto a Kardok… y a Kuro, por si esto fuera poco Sir Daniel también ayudo a potenciar aun más el ataque eléctrico pues aporto su propio ataque de rayos, que le había sido otorgado por una heroína legendaria llamada Megwynne, y por si no fueran suficientes descargas eléctricas, Sackboy arrojo varios panles eléctricos de su Pop It, toda esa cantidad increíble de energía traspasaba los cuerpos de Kardok y de Kuro, hasta que la electricidad llego a su limite, sobrecargándose y… explotando

Donde estaban Kuro y Kardok ahora solo había humo

Sir Dan- ¡Benibos! (¡Vencimos!)

Sackboy- Mmmm

Kratos- Bien hecho amigos

Kiya- Muy bien, admito que el gato era algo miedoso y grosero, pero al menos en mi cultura los considerábamos animales legendarios

Kratos- No le digas a Toro

Pero entonces un rugido se escucho en el humo y una figura salio volando y se estrello contra el suelo… era Kuro

Kratos- Oye Kuro ¿Estas bien?

Kuro- Son unos bestias…

Eso fue lo último que dijo Kuro antes de caer inconsciente, al mismo tiempo que Kardok salía del humo

Mientras, en su batalla Toro no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos, Nariko ya había cargado un Super, y aunque Toro también había logrado cargar uno, acababa de perderlo debido a unos cuantos problemas con un Sackbot

Toro- ¡Alejate de mí! ¡Pedazo de Chatarra!

Pero el Sackbot seguía abrazado de Toro sin soltarse, quitándole AP y dándoselo a Nariko, quien ya le estaba disparando a Toro con una especie de misiles, Toro intento esquivarlos pero el Sackbot no lo dejaba, por lo que recibió todo el ataque

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Toro- ¡Mejor reagrupo a mis tropas!

Toro se escondio debajo de un par de hojas que servían de plataformas sin que Nariko lo vea

Nariko- ¡¿Dónde te metiste Toro?!

Entonces el paisaje se rasgo y el el fondo se diviso a un Metal Gear Ray atacando la ciudad

Toro- Esto la distraerá por un rato, ahora es momento de que active mi super estategia ganadora… ¡A dormir!

Y así Toro se durmió para ganar AP, pero eso fue hasta que Nariko en un intento por esquivar un ataque del MG Ray cayo justo en el escondite de Toro

Nariko- Así que ahí te metiste… ¡¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar en dormir en un momento como este?!

Nariko comenzó a patear a Toro y a golpearlo con su espada causando que despierte abruptamente, pero justo cuando el gato estaba por contratacar, el escenario comenzó a moverse y la pequeña plataforma donde luchaban quedo sumergida bajo el agua

Toro- ¡Odio el agua!

Los All Stars se las arreglaron como pudieron para salir del agua y continuar su combate, aunque Toro fue el que más suerte tuvo, ya que al salir encontró una cabeza de medusa

Nariko intento atacarlo pero el gato la paralizo con la cabeza de meduza y se transformo a su forma Oni

Toro- Ahora si, igualemos el marcador

Toro saco una gran masa de Mocchi y la acerco a Nariko, luego la aplasto con un martillo causando que la explosión mande a volar a Nariko

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- ¡Ahora te mostrare el verdadero poder del Hadou!… pedón quize decir Mocchi, si eso ¡Te mostrare el verdadero poder del Mocchi!

Nariko- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Nariko se dirigía a atacar con su espada pero…

Toro- ¡Mocchidoken!

Toro lanzo una especie de Hadoken, que en lugar de ser una bola de energía, era… una bola de Mocchi, la cual impacto contra Nariko y la mando contra el suelo

Toro- Soy increíble

Toro se elevo a los cielos con Nariko, un martillo y una masa de Mocchi

Naiko- ¡El Mocchi es demasiado poderoso!

Toro venia atacando con su martillo y su Mocchi, cuando Nariko uso un contrataque para bloquear a Toro y comenzó a atacarlo con sus combos

Nariko- Genial, ya casi cargo el nivel 3

Todo parecía perdido para Toro hasta que Nariko lo saco volando contra la pared del escenario, donde Toro encontró su carta del triunfo

Nariko- Bien, un par de golpes más y habre cargado mi super 3

Nariko fua a darle el golpe a Toro, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que el que la había golpeado era Toro, y no era un golpe común, Nariko se fijo en las manos de Toro y vio algo que la impresiono, Toro tenia las Razor Claws, una de las muchas armas de Ratchet

Toro- ¡Te venceré!

Toro la comenzó a golpear con las Razor Claws quitándole su AP que tanto le había costado conseguir

Nariko- ¡No! ¡Mi AP!

Finalmente el efecto de las Razor Claws finalizo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Nariko- ¡La pelea aun no ah acabado!

Nariko fue corriendo hacia Toro quien tenía sus manos en una posición algo extraña

Toro- ¡Mocchidoken!

Esta vez el ataque de Toro estaba cargado al máximo, lo que provoco que Nariko salga volando hasta el otro extremo del escenario, donde Toro aprovecho, uso su super 2, pidió un deseo y una estrella fugaz le cayo encima a Nariko dándole fin al combate

Mientras en Gallowmere, los otros héroes también tenían su propio combate, donde Kardok ya había derrotado a Kiya, y Sir Daniel apenas intentaba atacarlo con su espada mágica

Kratos- Muy bien Sackboy ¿Entendiste el plan?

Sackboy- Mm

Kratos- Bien ¡En marcha!

Sackboy se paro justo en frente de Kardok, quien intento aplastarlo con su caballo, tal y como había hecho con Kuro, sin embargo para su sorpresa, ni bien el caballo levanto sus piernas para aplastar al Sackperson, Sackboy saco un pad de rebote, y cuando el caballero oscuro lo piso pues… Bueno solo digamos que batio todos los records al salto más alto y ya no se encontraba en la guarida de Zarok

Kratos- ¡Vencimos!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmmmm (Toma esa Zarok)

Sir Dan- Bebgabebos ba biba by ba buro (Vengaremos a Kiya y a Kuro)

Zarok miro sorprendido, definitivamente esa no se la esperaba

Entonces Toro y Nariko aparecieron

Kratos- Cabellos flameantes

Pero tan rápido como volvieron se desmayaron después de tan agotadora batalla

Sir Dan- Bubebo, babebe be bobo bebabos bobobos bes (Bueno, parece que solo quedamos nosotros 3)

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmmm (Acabemos con ese hechizero)

Kratos- A veces me gustaría entender lo que ustedes 2 estan diciendo

Zarok- De acuerdo ¡Ya estoy harto de tus intromisiones!

Zarok se entro a un cuarto

Kratos- ¡Vuelve aquí cobarde!

Zarok- ¿Dónde esta ese hechizo? ¡Ah si!

Entonces se oyeron sonidos de gallina

Zarok- No, ese hechizo no

Luego de oveja

Zarok- ¡Aghhhh! Uh no, ahora no

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmmm? (¿Pero que diablos esta haciendo ahí adentro?)

Zarok- Jaja ¡Ahora lo tengo!

Y Zarok salio, pero transformado en una especie de monstruo

Sir Dan- Be bab, bobibo besba babte (Que mal, odio esta parte)

Zarok- ¡Nadie derrotara al poderoso Zarok! ¡Así que prepárate a morir, Fortesque!

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm (Te derrotare en un santiamen)

Zarok comenzo a arrojar fuego verde de la boca

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mm mmmmm! (¡Fuego! ¡Mi debilidad!)

Luego de quemarlo Zarok dio un zarpazo y mando a Sackboy a dormir, literalmente

Kratos- ¡Sack! ¡Esta la pagaras lagartija!

Kratos intento atacarlo de frente pero Zarok les arrojo fuego y tanto el espartano como el caballero esquelético tuvieron que esquivarlo

Sir Dan- Besbo bes babo, bolbibe ba babmabuba brabon ¿Bobo bo bebobabe baboba? (Esto es malo, olvide la armadura dragón ¿Cómo lo derrotare ahora?)

Justo entonces otro ser hizo presencia era…

Kratos- Otro Fortesque ¿Tienes un doble?

Así era, había llegado el Sir Daniel del Pasado, quien estaba listo para enfrentarse a Zarok y se sorprendio de verse a si mismo ahí, luego ambos Daniels se vieron y acabaron fusionándose, de esta manera ahora Sir Daniel portaba su forma más poderosa, la armadura dorada

Sir Dan- Babok, bon bi babmabuba bobaba be bebobabe (Zarok, con mi armadura dorada te derrotare)

Kratos- Pues no se que paso, pero yo no me voy a quedar atrás

Kratos cambio a su forma de God of War, y así tanto el Sir Daniel dorado como el Kratos dios, lograron derrotar a Zarok y devolverlo a su forma original

Zarok- Aaaghhh, los maldigo caballeros, esto es mi fin ¡Y si yo caigo, todo se destruirá! ¡Estan malditos! ¡Nunca saldrán de estos dominios! ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!

Zarok comenzó a arrojar rayos al cielo y toda la guarida comenzó a temblar, tanto que del techo comenzaron a caer rocas gigantes, e irónicamente una de esas rocas le cayó encima a Zarok, aplastándolo y acabando con su tiranía para siempre

Kratos- Okey, debo admitir que eso no me lo esperaba

Sir Dan- ¡Babobos be babi! (¡Vamonos de aquí!)

Y así Kratos y Sir Dan recogieron a sus aun inconscientes compañeros y salieron corriendo para evitar ser atrapados por los escombros, acto seguido el castillo exploto y la explosión mando a los All Stars a caer por un precipicio, sin embargo justo antes de que caigan Kratos los alzo a todos con sus alas de Icaro

Sir Dan- Buy biben bebto bes bun bobo bibtibto be bo be beborbaba, bebo ba bibubal (Muy bien, esto es un poco distinto de lo que recordaba, pero da igual)

De esta manera todas las almas que Zarok había robado regresaron a donde pertenecían, luego de esto Kratos los llevo hasta la Cripta de Dani, donde todos los All Stars descansaron y recuperarón sus energías, poco a poco fuerón despertando siendo Toro el último en despertar

Toro- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Sir Dan- Bibenbebibo ba bi bumba (Bienvenido a mi tumba)

Toro- ¿Qué?

Kratos- ¡Hola Toro!

Toro- Kratos ¿Dónde estamos?

Kiya- En la cripta de Sir Daniel Fortesque

Toro- Oh… Linda tumba Danny

Sir Dan- Brabibas, ba bubibo basbabe (Gracias, la cuido bastante)

Toro- Si, lo que digas ¿Dónde están los demas?

Kratos- Pues Kuro salio corriendo apenas se entero que estábamos en un cementerio y Sackboy fue a buscarlo, cabellos flameantes esta afuera entrenando

Toro- Claro, debe estar entrenando por que le gane la pelea

Kratos- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

Toro- ¿Gane la pelea?

Kratos- ¿Con el nivel 3?

Toro- No, con el nivel 2

Kratos- ¡Como pudiste! ¡Un verdadero guerrero solo gana con el nivel 3!

Toro- Pero tú no has ganado ni una sola pelea con tu nivel 3

Kratos- Pero… lo hare de ahora en adelante

Sir Dan- Boiban, bus babibos besban bebabdo (Oigan, sus amigos están llegando)

Kratos- ¿Qué el bus de quien?

Kiya- Dice que sus amigos están llegando

Así Kratos, Toro, Fortesque y Kiya salieron y se encontraron con Nariko, entonces Kuro y Sackboy llegaron corriendo

Toro- ¡Kuro! Te dije que no seas tan miedoso nya

Kuro- Eso no importa ahora, vengan a ver lo que encontramos

Sackboy- Mm, mm mmmmm

Y así los All Stars siguieron a Sackboy y Kuro hasta cierta parte del cementerio, donde vieron algo que los sorprendio, una puerta brillante

Kiya- Y dices que con esas puertas pueden irse a otros mundos

Toro- Sip, siempre usamos esas para transportarnos

Sackboy- Mm

Kratos- Bueno, entonces creo que es hora de irnos

Sackboy- Mmmmm (Espera)

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre Sackboy?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm m mmmmm mmmm mm mmm mmm mmmmm, mm mm mm mmmm mm mm mmmm mm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm m mmmmm m mm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmmm mm mmm mm mmmm mmmmm (No sabemos a ciencia cierta en que mundo acabaremos, por lo que creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer seria enviar a Nariko a su mundo con algunos de los Checkpoints que deje en otros mundos)

Toro- Me parece buena idea

Kuro- ¿Qué pasa?

Toro- Sackboy se esta ofreciendo a regresar a Nariko a su mundo

Kratos- ¡Me niego!

Toro- Pero Kratos, piensa en Nariko, debe estar ansiosa por volver a su mundo junto a Kai, no tenemos porque arrastrarla con nosotros nya

Nariko- No, Kratos tiene razón

Toro y Sackboy- ¿A que te refieres? (¿M mm mm mmmmm?)

Nariko- Ya estoy demasiado metida en esto de los All Stars y creo que la única forma de terminar esto de una vez por todas y poder vengarme de los DLC All Stars

Kratos- Así se habla cabellos flameantes ¡Andando!

Toro- Bueno, si ya lo decidio no hay nada que hacer

Sackboy- Mm

Kuro- Ya vámonos de este horrible lugar

Sir Dan- Bo bibebso bibubal be babibo, babiben bibebo bir (Yo pienso igual que Nariko, también quiero ir)

Toro- ¿Qué dijo?

Sackboy- Mm mmmm (Ni idea)

Kratos- A lo mejor se esta despidiendo

Kuro- Si, debe ser eso

Nariko- Quien lo diría, el esqueleto es emotivo

Sir Dan- ¡Bo be besboy besbibibenbo! ¡Bibebo bir bon busbebes! (¡No me estoy despidiendo! ¡Quiero ir con ustedes!)

Kratos- Adios amigo, espero verte después

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmmm

Nariko- Fue un honor haberlo conocido

Sir Dan- ¡Bebo bo bibebo bir! (¡Pero yo quiero ir!)

Toro- Adios amigo, lamentamos las molestias

Y así el trio poderoso, junto a Nariko y Kuro cruzaron la puerta que desaparecio justo frente a Sir Daniel Fortesque

Sir Dan- ¡Biba! ¡Bobque bo be brebubisbe! (¡Kiya! ¡Porque no me traduciste!)

Pero mientras eso ocurria, en el mundo de Polygonman…

Graves- ¡Ya no aguanto más! ¡Quiero ir a vengarme!

Zeus- Jojojojojo, no entiendo

Graves- Estoy aburrido, no hemos hecho nada interesante y me dieron ganas de vengarme para divertirnos un poco

Zeus- Pero aquí hay muchas cosas interesantes

Graves- ¡Aquí no hay nada interesante! ¡Ya me harte de tener que jugar una y otra vez los mismos juegos con Clarke! ¡Tambien me arte de ayudar a cocinar a Kat! ¡Y me arte de venir a desahogarme contigo!

Zeus- Pero Clarke tiene juegos interesantes

Graves- Solo tiene Shooters, son divertidos pero quiero más variedad

Zeus- Bueno, pero por que necesariamente quieres ir a vengarte, podrias ir a comprar nuevos juegos

Graves- En primera, no tengo dinero para nuevos juegos, en segunda ¿Sabes acaso lo que se siente que usurpen tu personalidad?

Zeus- Se debe sentir mal

Graves- ¡Quiero vengarme!

Kat- Me parece bien

Zeus y Graves- ¿Kat?

Kat- Esos tontos me humillaron, es mi obligación el vengarme

Clarke- Hola ¿Qué hacen

Zeus- Graves y Kat quieren venganza

Clarke- No… no es mala idea

Graves- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces todos a favor!

Kat- Ya quiero mi venganza

Clarke- Podria aprovechar para comprarme algún Shooter

Graves- No lo hagas

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo ya solo falta pedirle permiso a Polygonman

Y así los DLC fueron con Poygonman quien les dio una respuesta satisfactoria

Polygonman- No iran

Graves- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Kat- ¡Quiero destruirlos!

Polygonman- Pues, lo eh estado pensando, ustedes se han estado esforzando mucho últimamente, creo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darles un dia de vacaciones

Clarke- ¿Vacaciones?

Polygonman- Si, deben estar muy estrezados por atrapar All Stars y buscar venganza, además tomando en cuenta la miseria que les pago

Graves- Tu no nos pagas

Polygonman- Da igual, la cosa es que tendrán un dia entero para descansar y hacer lo que les de la gana

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojo ¿Oyeron eso hijos mios? Sera divertido

Graves- ¡Tu no eres nuestro padre!

Polygonman- Sea lo que sea ¿Qué les gustaría hacer en su dia libre?

Zeus- Jojojojojojo buena pregunta

Graves- No tengo idea

Clarke- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una fechoría?

Kat- Si, me parece buena idea

Graves- Pero ¿Qué clase de fechoría?

Clarke- Pues…

Kat- Podriamos conquistar el mundo

Graves- ¡Si que buenísima idea!

Clarke- ¡Me apunto!

Zeus- Jojojojojo esta decidido hijos mios

Graves- ¡Que no somos tus hijos!

Polygonman- No lo se, conquistar el mundo podría ser peligroso

Entonces Kat puso la cara más tierna que cualquiera podría imaginar

Kat- Por favor Polygonman

Polygonman- Bueno… digo…

Kat- Solo conquistaremos el mundo, no haremos nada malo

Polygonman- Esta bien, esta bien, no me puedo negar cuando pones esa cara

Kat- ¡Si!

Polygonman- Solo vuelvan antes de las 8

Clarke- Claro Polygonman

Graves- Genial, nos dio permiso

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo esto será divertido, vamos a causar caos

Y volviendo con el Trio Poderoso, algo se les había pasado por alto, al haber viajado al pasado por la maquina de Sir Daniel y haber tomado la puerta brillante, habían acabado en otro mundo… Pero en el pasado de ese otro mundo, quizá muy en el pasado, ahora estaban en la época medieval, en un lugar conocido como Wabi Sabi Wall, claro que por el momento no se preocupaban por esto, ahora estaban viendo de lo más tranquilos una batalla All Star entre Sackboy y Sweet Tooth

Kratos- ¡Vamos Sackboy! ¡Has que el payaso quede hecho pure! ¡No olvides todo lo que te eh enseñado!

Kuro- Has silencio Kratos, algunos queremos ver las batallas

Kratos- Lo siento

Nariko- ¿Enserio tu le enseñaste a Sackboy todo lo que sabe?

Kratos- Claro, era un debilucho, si no se ubiera topado conmigo no se que seria del pobre

Nariko- Increible

Toro- ¡Como le puedes creer a este!

Entonces paso algo extraño, un mono salto en la cabeza de Kratos

Kratos- ¿Y esto?

Mono- ¡Uki!

Kratos- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un demonio?

Toro- ¡No! Es un mono

Kratos- ¿Y que hace un mono con un casco raro por aquí?

Kuro- Pues quien sabe

Toro- Capaz que tiene dueño

Mono- Uki uki uki

Nariko- Algo no me suena muy bien en todo esto

Entonces de la nada un niño de pelos parados y sin nariz salio de la nada y le salto encima al Kratos

Kratos- ¿Y ahora que?

El niño saco una especie de red cibernética y la puso encima del mono y de Kratos, quienes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro

Niño- ¡Getchu!

Todos- ¡Kratos!

Niño- Bien, ya capture a todos los monos de esta epoca

Kuro- De acuerdo… ¿Quién es el niño raro?

Toro- Un minuto… yo lo conozco nya… ¡Si! Tuve una pelea con él ¡Es un All Star!

Kuro- De ahora en adelante supondré que cada ser raro que nos encuntremos en un All Star

Nariko- Oye tu guerrero ¿Dónde mandaste a Kratos?

Niño- Vaya, casi nunca encuentro gente en las épocas que visito, mucho gusto señora, soy Spike

Toro- Hola niño ¿Me recuerdas?

Kuro- Hola

Spike- ¡2 Pipo Monkey!

Toro- ¡Que no soy un mono!

Spike- ¿Ah no?

Kuro- Claro que no, somos gatos

Spike- Oh, pues se ven algo cabezones para ser gatos

Entonces Sackboy se apareció de la nada

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm? (¿Vieron como el gran Sackboy carbonize al payaso?)

Toro- Lo siento Sack, estábamos ocupados

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmm! ¡Mmmmm mmmm! (¡No es justo! ¡Estuve genial!)

Spike- ¿Y eso que es?

Toro- Larga historia, pero lo que importa es que somos Playstation All Stars

Spike- ¿Playstation All Stars?

Toro- Así es, al igual que nuestro amigo al cual capturaste hace rato

Spike- ¿El mono?

Toro- ¡No el mono!

Kuro- El gorila

Spike- Ah, el gorila

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm (Estos hablan de Kratos)

Nariko- Bueno, supongo que tú también eres un All Star

Spike- Así es

Toro- Entonces seguro estas enterado de la regla numero 20 que todo All Star debe cumplir

Spike y Nariko- ¿Regla numero 20?

Toro- Así es ¿No la conocias? Es la que dice que si todo All Star deberá brindar hospedaje y comida a cualquier All Star que caiga en su mundo, de lo contrario Polygonman destruiría su mundo

Spike- ¡¿Enserio?!

Nariko- ¡Por mi pueblo, yo tampoco conocía esa regla!

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm mm mmmm ¿Mmmmm? (Te la acabas de inventar ¿Verdad?

Toro- ¿Quieres comer si o no?

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- Entonces sígueme el juego

Spike- Bueno, si debo ofrecerles eso para salvar mi mundo pues síganme

Kuro- ¿Y en que parte de este lugar vives?

Spike- Pues en el futuro

Todos- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Mmm?!)

Y así sin decir nada todos fueron transportados a la época de Spike, la cual era la época en la que estaban de no ser por la maquina de Sir Daniel

Y así aparecieron en el laboratorio del profesor, donde estaban Charu y el Profesor

Charu- Vaya Spike, veo que capturaste a todos los monos y volviste, con compañía

Spike- Ellos son los All Stars

Toro- Nya, parece un gran laboratorio

Sackboy- Mmm

Profesor- Vaya, son seres extraños

Spike- Oiga profesor ¿Dónde esta Natalie?

Profesor- Salio

Spike- ¿Salio?

Profesor- Se dio cuenta de que uno de los que capturaste no era un mono, sino mas bien un tipo calvo con una falda, y como ese tipo tenia hambre pues Natalie se lo llevo a casa de Helga para cocinarle algo

Spike- ¡A casa de Helga!

Toro- Kratos suertudo, consiguió comida

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmm mm mm mmmm mmmm m mm mmmm mmmm (No podemos dejar que se coma todo y no nos invite nada)

Toro- Estoy de acuerdo nya

Charu- Vaya profesor, esas criaturas son extrañas

Profesor- ¿Puedo investigarlos un poco?

Toro- Tendra que esperar, ahora debemos ir a casa de Olga

Charu- Es Helga

Toro- Como sea

Kuro- Vas por la comida ¿Verdad?

Spike- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes también quieren ir a casa de Helga?!

Kuro- Si, porque no

Spike- ¡Imposible!

Nariko- ¿Quién es esa Helga? ¿Por qué no quieres que vayamos a su casa?

Spike- ¡Es solo una amiga mia!

Toro- ¿Y por que no podemos ir?

Spike- Son sujetos algo peligrosos

Kuro- Que directo

Sackboy- M mmm mm mmmm

Profesor- Entonces con más razón deberían ir

Spike- ¿Por que?

Profesor- Para que no destrullan el laboratorio

Y así a regañadientes Spike tuvo que llevar a casa de Helga a Toro, Sackboy, Kuro y Nariko

Y al llegar…

Kratos- Hola amigos

Toro- ¡Kratos dime que no comenzaste a comer sin nosotros!

Spike- ¡Helga dime que este tipo no te hizo daño!

Helga- Tu descuida Spike, solamente me esta contando sus aventuras en lo que Natalie cociná

Kuro- Pues dile que haga más comida

Toro- Así es muero de hambre

Sackboy- ¡Mm!

Nariko- ¿A que sabra la comida de este mundo?

Spike- ¡Oigan! ¡Esto no es un restaurante!

Helga- Vaya, veo que trajiste amigos extraños

Entonces Natalie salio de la cocina

Natalie- Descuiden, Kratos me hablo de ustedes así que también les cocine

All Stars- ¡Si!

Natalie estaba repartiendo los platos de comida cuando Spike recordó algo

Spike (Pensando)- Un minuto, que yo recuerde Natalie era mala cocinera… esto significa que…

Luego de pensarlo Spike se dio cuenta

Spike- Oigan cui…

Pero ya era tarde, todos lo habían comido

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm mm mmmm! ¡Mm mm mmmmmm! (¡Que diablos es esto! ¡No es comestible!)

Toro- Estoy contigo, la comida de gatos saben mejor

Kuro- ¿La comida de gatos? La comida que me saco del basurero sabe mejor

Nariko- Creo que me quedo con la comida de mi mundo

Natalie- ¿Acaso no les gusto la comida muchachos?

Natalie los miraba con una cara capaz de causar el miedo en los héroes de 4 mundos distintos

Toro- Pues… nos gusto mucho ¿Verdad amigos?

Kuro- Si, muy rico

Nariko- Lo mejor que eh provado en mi vida

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmm mmmmm, mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm (Yo si me puedo quejar, porque nadie me entiende)

Natalie- Me alegra que les guste

Kratos- Por supuesto, esta delicioso

Ahí todos se sorprendieron, Kratos lo decía enserio, y su plato vacio era pruea de ello

Toro- De acuerdo, esta no me la esperaba

Sackboy- Mm mm

Kuro- Con la cantidad de basura que come en su mundo seguramente creo un estomago fuerte

Nariko- Su estomago es mas fuerte que el de Kai

Y después de darle toda su comida a Kratos, los All Stars comenzaron a contarle a los 3 captura monos algunas de sus aventuras, las cuales sorprendieron bastante a los 3 niños, quienes en un principio estaban sorprendidos de la existencia de un mundo entero conformado por las ideas, o de alguien capaz de plantarle cara a dioses olímpicos, incluso llegaron a comparar la Estacion Toro Semanal con aquella vez que Specter había intentado invadir el mundo mediante la televisión, además de que se sintieron mal por aquellas personas que sufrían ante la tiranía del rey Bohan, después de eso los capturamonos también comenzaron a contarles algunas de sus aventuras

Entonces sono el timbre y Helga fue a abrir, los que entraron fueron 4 niñosy un mono, nada mas ni nada menos que Jake, uno de los amigos de Spike, quien en el pasado fue controlado mentalmente por Specter, Jimmy, el primo de Spike, junto a su querida mascota Pipotchi, además de Kei y Yumi, los gemelos que derrotaron a Specter en la estación Saru 3

Spike- Hola muchachos, ¿Que hacen aquí?

Jimmy- ¡No hay tiempo de esto primo! ¡Paso algo terrible!

Helga- ¿Algo terrible?

Kei- Así es, el laboratorio del profesor fue tomado

Natalie- ¡¿Qué?!

Yumi- Por lo visto Charu se las arreglo para poder enviarle un último mensaje a Aki quien nos llamo a nosotros y nos dijo que reunamos a todo el equipo

Spike- ¿Un último mensaje?

Kei- Miralo por ti mismo

Kei mostro una pantallita donde estaba Charu

Charu- ¡Es una emergencia! ¡El Profesor ha sido capturado por unos sujetos extraños! ¡Se apoderaron de la Estación del Tiempo y la están reprogramando!

Spike- Otra vez Specter

Charu- ¡Y esta vez no es Specter!

Spike se sorprendio por esto último, si no era Specter ¿Quién mas seria capaz de semejante acto?

Charu- Son 4 sujetos medio raros, 2 de ellos discuten sobre videojuegos Shooter, la otra tiene un gato extraño y los golpea para que dejen de discutir, y el último es un anciano que a cada rato dice jojojojojojojojo

Con eso Toro, Sackboy y Kratos raccionaron inmediatamente… Ni ellos mismos creían lo que en verdad estaba pasando

Toro- ¿Un viejito que decía jojojojo?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm… (No serán…)

Kratos- ¡Los DLC All Stars!

Nariko- ¡Ellos me las pagaran!

Spike- ¿Quiénes son los DLC All Stars?

Jimmy- La verdadera pregunta es ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Jake- O ¿Por qué el gato negro se escondio apenas dijeron DLC All Stars?

Toro- Larga historia, por el momento debemos ir

Kratos- Si, debo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad de poder pelear contra Zeus

Natalie- Tienen razón deben ir cuanto antes

Jake- Por supuesto Natalie

Helga- Yo también ire

Spike- No Helga puede ser peligroso

Kuro- Creele, será muy peligroso, por eso yo también me quedare

Toro- ¡Tú también vienes!

Kuro- ¡Dejen de arrastrarme con ustedes!

Y así partieron hasta el laboratorio del profesor, junto al trio poderoso iban Nariko, Kuro y 5 captura monos, los cuales eran Spike, Jimmy, Yumi, Kei y Jake

En tanto, en la estación del tiempo, estaban en pleno almuerzo

Graves- Estos sanduiches están geniales, este es uno de los mejores días de campo que eh tenido

Kat- Si, me los hizo Polygonman

Clarke- Creo que le estas despertando el instinto paterno

Zeus- Da igual hace buenos emparedados jojojojojojojo

Graves- Vaya, enserio necesitaba un poco de aire puro

Profesor- Muchachos, serian tan amables de pasarme un emparedado

DLC All Stars- ¡No!

Profesor- ¿Y podrían desatarme?

DLC All Stars- ¡Tampoco!

Profesor- ¿Al menos podrían decirme que diablos le hicieron a mi estación del tiempo?

Clarke- Pues soy un ingeniero, así que la modifique

Profesor- ¿La modificaste?

Kat- Así es, se nos ocurrio una manera muy divertida de conquistar el mundo

Profesor- ¿Cuál?

Graves- ¿Crees que alguien aquí es tan tonto como para decirte nuestro plan?

Zeus- Yo te digo, yo te digo

Graves- Tenia que hablar

Zeus- Nuestro plan es modificar tu maquina para que en lugar de viajar al tiempo pueda viajar entre mundos

Profesor- Fascinante, seria una gran mejora

Clarke- Si pero lo haremos a la inversa

Profesor- ¿A la inversa?

Kat- Así es, en lugar de que esa maquina nos lleve a otros mundos, esa maquina traerá seres de otros mundos a este lugar

Profesor- ¡Eso es terrible!

Gaves- Y así las criaturas de otros mundos desataran el caos y destruirán este planeta

Profesor- ¿Y que harán ustedes?

Clarke- Nada, nuestro dia libre se habría terminado y volveríamos a casa

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo

Mientras tanto, los héroes tenían prisa en llegar al laboratorio… o algo así, ya que Toro, Kuro y Sackboy habían hecho un berrinche de que no podrían ir a vencer a los DLC con el estomago vacio, pues le habían dado la comida de Natalie a Kratos, así que después de ir a un buen restaurante a almorzar, los héroes continuaron su viaje hasta el laboratorio, donde lo primero que vieron fue la puerta del laboratorio completamente destruida

Toro- Vaya, esta vez si que se pasaron

Sackboy- Mm, mmmm

Spike- Espero que el profesor este bien

Jimmy- Quiza cuando esto acabe debamos enseñarle al profesor a cuidarse por si solo

Nariko- De todas formas ¿Como le hacemos para entrar sin ser detectados?

Yumi- Pues con solo 4 sujetos adentro no ah de ser muy difícil

Toro- Tenemos que trazar un plan nya

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmmm

Jake- Bien, pero que plan

Kratos- Este es el plan… ¡Por Esparta!

Así como lo imaginan, Kratos comenzó a correr hasta el laboratorio y con su lanza Espartana rompió una pared, activando la alarma

Kratos- Ya pueden pasar

Todos- ¡Idiota! ¡Pudimos haber entrado por la puerta! ¡El chiste era no ser detectados!

Para su desgracia los DLC All Stars tomaron las debidas precauciones

Graves- Se activo la alarma que puse por si a alguien se le ocurria destruir las paredes

Kat- ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurriría destruir las paredes?

Zeus- Jojojojojojo deben de ser All Stars

Graves- La cosa es que unos tipos vinieron a rescatar al profesor que secuestramos

Clarke- ¡Quiza a alguno le guste jugar shooters!

Graves- Lo dudo

Mientras los héroes habían llegado rápidamente a la sala de la estación del tiempo, debido a que los captura monos conocían el lugar

Spike- Aquí es

Jake- Pues yo veo la estación del tiempo normal

Kuro- Que raro, no hay nadie en este cuarto

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojo

Toro- Tenias que hablar Kuro, tenias que hablar

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- Hijo mio

Kratos- ¡No me llames así!

Graves- Vaya, miren que tenemos aquí

Kat- Pero si es el trio poderoso

Clarke- Y un monton de niños que no conocemos

Nariko- Tengan cuidado, estos tipos son peligrosos

Kei- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Donde esta el profesor!

Spike- ¡Y que le hicieron a la estación del tiempo!

Graves- Jajaja, me alegra que preguntes, me temo que el viejo esta sufriendo torturas que jamas podrias imaginar

Etonces la voz del profesor se escucho desde un cuarto

Profesor- ¿Me pueden pasar otro emparedado?

Clarke- En seguida profesor

Yumi- ¡¿Lo están alimentando?!

Kat- Le estmos dando emparedados… ¡Con picante!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo que malos somos

Kratos- Mira Sackboy, son tan tontos como un All Star normal

Sackboy- M mm mm mmmm (Y que lo digas)

Toro- ¡Que nosotros también somos All Stars!

Graves- Pero lo que suseda con el profesor es lo que menos debería preocuparles

Jimmy- ¿A que te refieres?

Graves- ¡Que son ustedes los que están en problemas!

Kat- Así es, usaremos nuestra mejorada estación del tiempo y traeremos un ser capaz de destruirlos por completo ¡Ahora Isaac!

Clarke- ¡A la orden!

Así Clarke presiono algunos botones y la maquina comenzó a funcionar, la gravedad se fue por unos instantes y cuando regreso, habían aparecido 2 seres de otros mundos

Graves- Bueno, esto no es exactamente lo que tenia en mente

Zeus- Jojojojojojo

Kat- Clarke, creo que merecemos una explicación

Clarke- Lo siento, con tantos mundos, podría traer cualquier cosa

Así era, lo que los DLC habían traido era nada más ni nada menos que… Curtis el Panda y Natán el Koala ambos de Carnival Island

Spike- ¿Piensan enferntarnos con eso?

Jimmy- Hasta Specter tiene mejores planes

Nariko- Deja de lado a Specter, hasta Roach tiene mejores planes

Clarke- Rianse ahora, por que accionare la maquina de nuevo

Clarke acciono de nuevo la maquina y lo que salio esta ves fue…

Buzz- ¡Hola damas y caballeros! ¡Es un honor aparecer en este fic!

Sackboy- ¡Mm! ¡Mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm! (¡No! ¡Es ese tonto que aparece en mi escenario!)

Buzz- Bueno, aquí les lanzo la primera pregunta

All Stars y DLC All Stars- ¡Por Favor no lo hagas!

Graves- ¡Clarke! ¡Este es demasiado latoso trae otro!

Clarke- Estoy en eso, la tercera es la vencida

Isaac Clarke acciono de nuevo su maquina y el que apareció esta vez fue… el LocoRoco Kulche

Graves- Clarke ¿Esto es enserio?

Kat- ¡Ya basta de idioteces! ¡Dejame a mi la maquina!

Clarke- ¿Sabes manejarla?

Kat- No

Y así Kat comenzó a presionar botones al azar

Clarke- ¡No! ¡La vas a romper!

Pero Kat apretó un botón rojo

Clarke- Ya la rompiste

Y la gravedad comenzó a fallar, entonces un monton de seres comenzaron a aparecer en la estación, iban desde Zuzuki, Jazmin, Nick y Hannah, golfistas de la serie Hot Shot Golf, pasando por Lil, Laarg y su archienemigo Bakuki del juego Escape Plan, unos cuantos Patapon y la Ciokina del juego Patapon, Tag, un corredor de Mod Nation Racers, un Soldado Eucadiano de Warhawk, además de Nathen Hale, un Hybrid Chimera y para finalizar con broche de oro, un Chimera Satanas de la serie Resistance

Toro- Okey, ahora si estamos en problemas

Clarke- ¡Kat! Lo rompiste

Graves- Pues lo habrá roto pero trajo mejores seres que los tuyos

Y así todos los seres de otros mundos comenzaron a dispersarse por el laboratorio del profesor

Spike- Bueno, esto es malo

Jake- ¡Rapido! No podemos dejar que ninguna de esas criaturas abandone el laboratorio

Yumi- Tiene razón, si alguno de ellos llega a salir de aquí quien sabe cuanto desastre causara

Kuro- Pero… ¿Qué haremos?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm mmmmm

Spike- La respuesta es simple, los capturaremos

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Spike- Vamos, no deben ser muy diferentes de los monos, si los atrapamos con nuestra red, serán transportados al contenedor, donde permanecerán hasta que el profesor los envie de vuelta a su mundo

Toro- Odio admitirlo pero podría funcionar nya

Entonces Spike saco unas cuantas redes de captura y se las repartio a los All Stars

Spike- Muy bien, nos dividiremos en grupos de a 2, un capturamonos con un All Star

Ni bien oyo eso Jimmy agarro a Yumi y se la llevo con él

Jimmy- ¡Claro primo! ¡Nosotros seremos el primer grupo adiós!

Spike- ¡Jimmy vuelve aquí!

Yumi- ¿Qué haces?

Jimmy- No quiero que me toque con ninguno de los All Stars

Yumi- ¿Por qué?

Jimmy- Parece que esos tipos tienen algo en contra de los All Stars, si no estamos con ellos quizá nos salvemos

Yumi- Buen punto

Mientras los equipos ya se habían conformado, Kratos iria con Jake, Spike con Nariko, Kei con Kuro y como ya no quedaba otra Sackboy iria con Toro

Y el equipo de Sackboy y Toro fue quien tomo la iniciativa con esto de las capturas

Sackboy- ¡Mmm m mmmmm m mmmm mmmm! (¡Voy a capturar a este tipo!)

Buzz- ¿Qué tienes en mi contra?

Pero Buzz no obtuvo su respuesta pues Sackboy lo había capturado

Toro- Bien, va uno y faltan muchos

Kat- Acaso crees que nos quedaríamos parados sin hacer nada

Zeus- Jojojojojo nosotros también queremos divertirnos

Graves- Tu fuiste quien me suplanto ¿Verdad?

Clarke- Venganza y vacaciones al mismo tiempo, no podría pedir nada mejor

Toro- Hasta aquí llegamos Sack

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mmmmm, mm mm mmm (Hasta aquí llegaste, yo me largo)

Graves- ¡No se escaparan!

Kratos y Jake perseguían a Kulche cuando se escucho un tremendo golpe y unos maullidos de dolor

Kratos- ¿Ese fue Toro?

Se escucho una explosión y un grito de "¡Mmmmmm!"

Kratos- Ahora fue Sackboy

Se escucharon disparos y gritos de desesperación

Kratos- Definitivamente algo anda mal

Se escucharon explosiones eléctricas y más gritos de dolor acompañados de "¡Mmmmmm!"

Kratos- ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

Jake- Algo me dice que tus amigos están en serios problemas

Incluso Kulche asintia ante esta afirmación

Y de vuelta con Toro y Sackboy…

Toro- ¡Ya no más! ¡Piedad! ¡Imploro piedad!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Pero Emmet no escucho los gritos de suplica y les arrojo una mina de proximidad que al explotar los mando a volar atravesando varias paredes hasta llegar donde Kratos y Jake

Kratos- ¿Qué paso? ¿Los golpearon?

Toro- No, nos invitaron a tomar el té

Kratos- ¿El té?

Toro- ¡Claro que nos golpearon!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mmmmm! (¡Fue horrible!)

Toro- ¡Y vienen para aca!

Jake- Me encargare de ellos

Toro- ¿Tu?

Jake- Solo mira y aprende

Jake se metio por el agujero en la pared por donde habían salido Toro y Sackboy, acto seguido se escucho una explosión y se vio a Jake volando más alto que cualquier pájaro que exista, y esa fue la última vez que los All Stars vieron a Jake

Graves- Eso fue desestresante

Kat- Ahora vamos a por el Trio Poderoso

Kratos- No lo creo

Clarke- ¿Por que no?

Kratos- Por que tenemos una estrategia invencible

Clarke- ¿Cuál?

Kratos- ¡Correr!

Toro- ¡Patitas para que las quieró!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Graves- ¡No los dejen escapar!

El trio poderoso comenzó a correr como si no ubiera mañana, y si los DLC los alcanzaban en seriono habría mañana

Y el resto de los grupos ya había escuchado los gritos de lamento y cada grupo tenia diferentes reacciones

El de Jimmy y Yumi

Jimmy- Te lo dije

Yumi- Menos mal que me vine contigo

El de Kuro y Kei

Kuro- ¡Debemos escondernos! ¡Si nos encontramos con los DLC nos van a matar!

Kei- Esa cosa que salio volando del laboratorio ¿No era Jake?

El de Nariko y Spike

Nariko- ¡Deben ser los DLC! ¡Debo ir a vengarme!

Spike- ¿A vengarte? ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos!

Los DLC All Stars perseguían al trio poderoso, quien por la desesperación ya no sabia ni en donde esconderse, inclusive algunos de otros mundos como los golfistas o Tag los veian con pena, Lil y Laarg habían intentado ayudarlos pero habían sufrido el mismo destino que Jake, inclusive la Ciokina había sido vencida por el simple hecho de que el trio Poderoso se escondio atrás suyo, y ahora el Trio Poderoso ya no tenia escapatoria

Kat- Por fin los encontré, vamos a divertirnos Dusty

Toro- ¡Basta ya! ¡Esto es Bully!

Kat y Dusty usaron sus poderes sobre la gravedad para hacer flotar a Toro

Kat- ¡Listo Clarke!

Clarke- Cuando quieras

Kat uso sus poderes de gravedad para arrojar a Toro contra Clarke quien lo detuvo con su Kinesis y se lo devolvió a Kat, quien a su vez lo detuvo con sus poderes de gravedad y se lo devolvió a Clarke, de esta manera jugando al pasa y pasa con Toro

Toro- ¡Bajenme!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm! ¡Mm m mmmm! (¡Toro! ¡Voy a ayudarte!)

Graves- No tan rápido

Emmet Graves comenzó a disparar a los pies de Sackboy haciendo que el pobre tenga que saltar para esquivar las balas

Kratos- ¡Descuiden! ¡Kratos al rescate!

Pero Zeus comenzó a arrojarle rayos a diestra y siniestra al pobre Kratos

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo

Toro- Habia oído de maltrato por parte del padre al hijo, pero creo que esto ya es otro nivel

Y justo cuando el trio poderoso ya lo creía todo perdido, un Bananarang golpeo a Clarke, haciendo que pierda la concentración y no pueda atrapar a Toro quien salio volando contra la pared

Eran Spike y Nariko quienes habían llegado a la ayuda, esto causo que todos los DLC dejen lo que estaban haciendo

Nariko- ¡Eh venido por mi venganza!

Graves invoco un cañon gigante que cayo de la nada

Nariko- Eh decidido perdonarlos

Spike- ¡Corre!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmmm (Vaya refuerzos)

Gaves comenzó a disparar con su cañon pero Nariko y Spike ya habían salido, el trio poderoso aprovecho esto para salir corriendo por una puerta

Kat- Diablos, olvidamos que hay más

Clarke- ¿Por quien vamos?

Kat- Yo digo que por Nariko, a Dusty le gusta golpearla

Graves- Deberiamos ir por Toro, es el más inteligente, podría ser una amenaza

Clarke- No, Sackboy es el más peligroso aquí, tiene una habilidad bastante peligrosa

Zeus- Pues yo quiero ir con mi hijo

Kat- Muy bien, entonces yo ire por Nariko, Clarke y Graves encárguense de golpear al trio poderoso, mientras que Zeus revisara el lugar en busca de mas All Stars

Graves y Clarke- ¡Hecho!

Zeus- Pero yo quería ir por mi hijo

Kat- Sin peros

Y así los DLC se dividieron

Mientras Jimmy y Yumi habían encontrado a alguien conocido

Jimmy y Yumi- ¡Profesor!

Profesor- Hola niños ¿Quieren un emparedado?

Yumi- ¡Pero como puede comer en un momento así!

Jimmy- Si profesor, la situación es critica, hay un monton de tipos de otros mundos corriendo por el laboratorio

Yumi- Y además hay 4 tipos muy fuertes

Profesor- No se preocupen, esos 4 estan de dia libre, cuando su dia libre se acabe seguro se iran a su casa

Jimmy- ¡¿Pero que hay de las criaturas?!

Profesor- Buena pregunta

Yumi- ¡Profesor! ¡Debe hacer algo!

Profesor- Bien, vamos a la estación del tiempo, reactivare a Charu y podrá modificar la maquina

Yumi- Eso me suena un buen plan

Jimmy- Si, hagamoslo

Y así Jimmy y Yumi ya tenían un plan, pero el resto aun tenían problemas, por suerte Kei y Kuro habían conseguido aliarse con Nathan Hale para poder capturar al Chimera Satanas

Hale- ¡Sigan disparando!

Kuro- ¡Y yo que diablos voy a disparar!

Hale- No lo se, pero deben cuidarse del veneno que lanza ese bicho

Kei- Estoy en eso

Pero entonces la Chimera comenzó a electrocutarse hasta quedar inconsciente

Hale- ¿Qué fue eso?

Kuro- ¡Yo se que es! ¡Y no me agrada!

Tal y como Kuro lo presentia, Zeus llego a la escena

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo ¿Tu eres elgato que estaba con el trio poderoso?

Kuro- No amable señor, esta usted equivocado, yo soy su hermano gemelo Kero

Zeus- Oh, lo siento, te confundi

Para la suerte de Kuro, Zeus se estaba yendo, pero eso fue hasta que…

Kei- ¡Oye tu anciano! ¡No creas que te tenemos miedo! ¡Junto a Kuro y Nathan te venceremos!

Kuro- ¡Callate!

Zeus- ¿Me están retando?

Kuro- No, como crees, nosotros solo…

Pero era tarde, Hale comenzó a dispararle a Zeus

Kuro- ¡¿Qué haces?!

Hale- Eliminar al enemigo

Zeus- Jojojojojo acepto el reto

El dios del trueno comenzó a arrojar rayos hasta Hale

Kei- Aun no me asustas, a diferencia tuya yo puedo transformarme ¡Transformacion!

Y así Kei se transformo con los dispositivos que le había hecho Aki a su forma más poderosa

Kei- ¿Qué opinas viejo?

Zeus- Que yo también puedo transformarme jojojojojojojo

Ni bien dijo esto Zeus comenzó a crecer hasta quedar de un tamaño gigante

Kei- Lo admito, esta no me la esperaba

Ahora Zeus era tan grande que tuvo que romper el techo del laboratorio, y cuando estaba por atacar a Kei, Hale y Kuro, un misil le llego

Zeus- ¿Qué paso?

Y ahí llegaba volando Specter junto a unos cuantos monos, en el interior de su robot Goliat

Specter- Vaya, veo que alguien esta intentando dominar el mundo sin mi permiso ¡No te lo permitiré!

Kei- ¿Specter nos salvara?

Kuro- No me la creo

Specter- ¡Que te quede claro viejo! ¡Solo el gran Specter puede conquistar el mundo!

Specter fue con todas en su Goliat pero Zeus lo aplasto como si fuera una mosca

Kei- Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Mientras en el laboratorio, Sackboy, Toro y Kratos corrian por sus vidas seguidos de un monton de explosiones, cortesía del lanza cohetes de Graves

Graves- ¿Cómo es que todavía tienen energía para correr?

Clarke- Son All Stars, tienen bastante energía de más, se podría decir que tienen como una fuente inagotable de energía

Toro- ¡Por que no simplemente nos dejan en paz!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Toro- ¡Se los ruego nya!

Gaves- Lo siento, pero este es uno de mis grandes placeres

Toro- ¿Tus grandes placeres?

Graves- Si, me gusta golpear, acuchillar, ver sufrir a mis oponentes, verlos implorar por sus vidas, que rueguen piedad…

Toro- ¿Qué clase de enfermo mental creo Polygonman?

Kratos- Oye, a mi también me gusta

Clarke- Genial, ya no tienen salida

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmm! (¡Esto es malo!)

Kratos- Entonces… como tenemos gustos similares ¿Nos perdonaras la vida?

Graves saco un cuchillo

Kratos- ¿Eso es un no?

Toro- Es nuestro fin

Y así se escucharon golpes, disparos, explosiones, gritos de dolor, llamados de auxilio, suplicas de piedad y después de un rato, el Trio Poderoso estaba traspasando las paredes de nuevo

Mientras que Nariko y Spike al verse sin salida decidieron encarar a Kat y Dusty, Nariko y Kat chocaban varias patadas, mientras que Spike intentaba capturar a Dusty, lo cual era difícil si tomas en cuenta que el gato podía tele transportarse

Spike- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Nariko- ¡Toma esto!

Nariko dio un espadazo pero Kat lo esquivo fácilmente y uso su gravedad para arrojar a Nariko contra la pared

Kat- ¡Tu nunca podras contra mí!

Entonces la pared se rompió y Kratos, Sackboy y Toro cayeron al piso todo golpeados

Kratos- Hola cabellos flameantes

Spike- ¿No pudieron derrotarlos?

Toro- Harian falta más de 20 All Stars para derrotarlos

Sackboy- Mmm

Nariko- Esto es malo, estamos rodeados

Así era, ahora estaban rodeados por 3 DLC All Stars, entonces Graves saco su rifle, luego sujeto a Sackboy y Spike y los arrojo a un rincón

Kratos- ¡Sackboy!

Nariko- ¡Spike!

Graves- Creo que comenzare con los más pequeños

Sackboy- ¡Mmm! ¡Mm mm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmm mm mmmm! (¡Oye! ¡El que mi nombre termine en boy no significa que sea un niño!)

Graves saco su rifle

Spike- Estamos en problemas

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mmmm! (¡Grandes problemas!)

Entoces todos los All Stars cerraron sus ojos en vista de que ya no podían hacer nada, y solo esperaron lo inevitable, Graves disparo, pero al acerlo se dio cuenta de algo… Spike y Sackboy no estaban

Graves- Pero que…

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla!

Kratos- ¿Ahora?

Polygonman- Si, ahora

Clarke- Bueno, podríamos ver la pelea antes de matarlos

Graves- Supongo

Kat- Es nuestro dia libre después de todo

Polygonman- ¡Esta vez la lucha será en invasión, donde podemos ver monos contra Hellgan! ¡Esta vez veremos uno de los grandes clasicos! ¡El Play 1 contra el Play 3, lo nuevo contra lo viejo, el cazador de monos contra el imitador! ¡El primero es el All Star poseedor del guarda ropas mas grande jamas visto, Sackboy!... ¡El segundo es el All Star más joven de todos, Spike!

Sackboy y Spike aparecieron cada cual en una de las naves Hellgan

Sackboy y Spike- ¡Gracias Polygonman! ¡Eres el mejor! (¡Mmmm mmmmmmm! ¡Mmmm mm mmmm!)

Polygonman- Era lo menos que podia hacer, si los matan el fic se queda sin personajes

Spike- Bueno Sackboy, tengamos una pelea decente

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm (Opino lo mismo)

Y la pelea comenzó Spike salto hasta donde estaba Sackboy y comenzó a golpearlo con sus espadas, luego de unos cuantos golpes Sackboy dejo un panel eléctrico que electrucuto a Spike, luego lo agarro con sus puños de metal y le hizo una llave, Spike no se quedo atrás e intento atacar con sus espadas pero Sackboy se cubrió con un Pad de rebote que mando a Spike a volar, y para desgracia de Spike el escenario no tenia paredes, por lo que cayo al vacio

Sackboy- Mmmm

Pero Spike reaparecio en su nave

Spike- No más peque maneque

Spike comenzó a cargar su radar de monos con la espera de que Sackboy lo ataque y entonces el arrojarle al Pipotron G, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que Sackboy tenía un Rocket Launcher que se había recogido del piso, por lo que no pudo esquivar sus tremendos disparos, Sackboy ya cantaba victoria cuando Spike le arrojo un bananarang

Spike- Ya basta de monerías

Sackboy se agarro unas Razor Claws y comenzó a correr hacia Spike, pero Spike se agarro un hacha y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo con el hacha mandando a volar a Sackboy y haciéndolo caer de la nave

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy reaparecio, se paro al borde de la nave y comenzó a bombardear a Spike con su Tartinador

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmmm m m mmmmm mmmm mmmm (Solo debo mantenerme disparando pastes hasta cargar mi super 2 y ganaré esta batalla)

Pero lo que Sackboy no sabia era que Spike había conseguido un Gravity Shield y por ende era imuna los ataques por un tiempo, por lo que aprovecho, se coloco en posición, saco un cañon eléctrico y al rato podemos ver a Sackboy paralizado por la energía eléctrica, misma que Spike aprovecho para darle un combo con sus espadas, Sackboy quería ir a contratacar pero vio un pequeño carrito en el piso, era uno de los satélites laser de Spike, el cual lanzo un rayo que causo que Sackboy caiga al piso, Spike aprovecho esto y utilizo su super, saco su clásica red y con ella…

Spike- ¡Getchu!

Y así Spike gano la batalla, acto seguido ambos All Stars aparecieron en el mundo real

Kratos- Bueno, lo intentaste

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- Fue una gran batalla nya

Nariko- Ambos son guerreros respetables

Spike- Gracias

Graves- Eh… disculpen ¡Aun seguimos aquí!

Kratos- Oh casi me olvido

Clarke- Bueno, acabemoslos de una buena vez

Kat- Estoy de acuerdo Isaac

Kat cambio de color debido a los poderes de Dusty, Graves saco su lanzacohetes y Clarke saco su Plasma Cutter, los 3 se prepararon para atacar y los All Stars se prepararon para lo inevitable, aunque para su suerte lo inevitable nunca llego

Kratos- ¿Qué paso?

Nariko- ¿Y los DLC All Stars?

Así era, los DLC haian desaparecido

Toro- No me lo puedo creer ¡Ganamos!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm!

Spike- ¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!

Kratos- ¡Vencimos a los DLC All Stars!

Y así todos los All Stars comenzaron a festejar con una felicidad tan grande que incluso derramaban lagrimas de alegría, luego se reunieron con el resto del grupo que milagrosamete también había sobrevivido pues Zeus también desaparecio, y en la estación del tiempo vieron al Profesor con Jimmy y Yumi, además de Charu

Jimmy- Veo que todos están bien

Spike- Si, pero aun tenemos un problema ¿Qué haremos con los seres de otro mundo?

Yumi- Eso déjanoslo a nosotros

Profesor- Así es, con las modificaciones correctas esta maquina enviara una onda que viajara por todo el planeta y se llevara a todos los que no sean de este mundo ¿Lista Charu?

Charu- Lista Profesor

Kratos- Bueno, problema resuelto

Toro- Un minuto, si se llevara a todos los que no sean de este mundo, eso o significara que…

Sackboy- Mm mm (Oh no)

Así era, la onda partio, llevandose a las criaturas de otros mundos, pero tambien se llevaron a Sackboy, Kuro, Kratos, Nariko y Toro, los cuales solo el autor sabe en que mundo acabaran ahora

Mientras en el mundo de Polygonman…

Graves- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Kat- No o se, estuvimos tan cerca y…

Clarke- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Zeus- Jojojojojo

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Kat- Polygonman

Graves- ¿Por qué nos transportaste de regreso?

Polygonman- Prometieron volver antes de las 8 y ya llevaban 3 segundos de retraso

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Nariko

Especie: Diosa reencarnada en una Humana

Rival: Dante

Símbolo: Heavenly Sword

Residencia: Reino de Bohan

Estado Civil: Soltera

Biografía: El día que Nariko nacio, su pueblo esperaba el nacimiento de su salvador, aquel que pueda blandir la Heavenly Sword y pueda traer la paz a su pueblo, no obstante quedaron decepcionados al ver que nacio una mujer

Pese al rechazo de su pueblo, Shen decidio criarla y entranarla para combertirla en una luchadora obstinada y valiente, tiempo después rescato a una niña llamada Kai, quien fue adoptada como su hermana

Pero fue entonces que apareció el rey Bohan y en un intento por obtener la Heavenly Sword, secuestro al padre de Nariko, quien en un momento de desesperación decidio bladir la Heavenly Sword para así obtener el poder para rescatar a su padre, aun cuando sabia que esa espada exigiría su propia vida como reompensa

Primera aparición: Heavenly Sword

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el cap, espero les haya gustado, lamento enserio la tardanza, pero como eran las últimas semanas de clases tuve que presentar todos mis cuadernos y estudiar para los exámenes, por lo que no me dio tiempo para avanzar en mis fics, pero en fin, ya apareció Spike y con ese ya han aparecido casi todos los All Stars<p>

Finalmente quiero agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Jajajaaja este Toro con su sigilo, ¿Puedes creer que el chiste de Sackboy lo puse a último momento? xD y sobre Kratos y Link, pues solo déjame decirte una cosa, lo averiguaras en el siguiente episodio de Crisis en el Universo del Videojuego

Skarlet the Ripper: Genial, me alegra tener una nueva lectora, espero que disfrutes los siguientes caps del fic

Lucaskane2012: Tienes toda la razón con lo de Isaac Clarke amigo xD, por cierto muy bueno tu fic de "Carrie vs Jason" Altamente recomendado

Bueno, eso es todo, los vere en el siguiente capitulo


	18. Kuro al Rescate!

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, ya eh vuelto con el siguiente capítulo, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18- El Regreso de los Polygon ¡Kuro al rescate!<p>

La historia comienza en una especie de desierto, donde como ya se había hecho costumbre, los All Stars caminaban hambrientos y cansados, ya habían pasado varios días desde que aparecieron en un paisaje poco amigable, sobrevivir en el desierto era bastante duro, lo único que los All Stars podían hacer era caminar sin rumbo, no habían comido ni bebido en días, ni siquiera podían recurrir a las creaciones de Sackboy puesto que al pobre Sackperson se le habían incluso secado las ideas, y por si el calor arrasador del desierto no fuera suficiente, Polygonman había tenido una "Maravillosa" idea, había hecho una especie de maratón de batallas, Toro había tenido 2 batallas y ambas las había perdido, Sackboy también había tenido 2 batallas, pero a diferencia de Toro, él logro obtener 2 victorias, Nariko había perdido sus 2 batallas en un intento por usar el super 3, mientras que Kratos había sido el más afectado puesto que había tenido 3 batallas, gano 2 y perdió una

Se podría decir que Kuro era el que estaba en las mejores condiciones puesto que al no ser un All Star no estaba obligado a luchar, mientras que la que estaba en las peores condiciones era Nariko, quien había perdido el conocimiento y ahora viajaba cargada a lomos de Kratos

Así cansados, hambrientos y sedientos, los All Stars caminaban en busca de algo para beber… y mejor si lo encontraban pronto

Kratos- ¡Tengo hambre!

Kuro- Ya es la tercera vez que dices eso

Kratos- ¡Tengo sed!

Kuro- Ya es la sexta vez que dices eso

Kratos- ¡Estoy cansado!

Kuro- Ya es la novena vez que dices eso

Toro- Es cierto Kratos

Kratos- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga si tengo hambre, sed y estoy cansado?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que él también tiene hambre, sed y está cansado

Kratos- Oye Sack ¿Seguro que no puedes crear alguna bebida?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm, mm mmmmm, mm mmmmmm, mm mmmmm

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que tiene tanta sed que no puede pensar, jugar, crear o compartir

Trio Poderoso- ¡Tenemos sed!

Mientras que cerca de ahí se encontraban 4 sujetos bastante raros, eran 3 hombres y una mujer… y solo por si acaso, no estoy hablando de los DLC All Stars, sino de otro grupo de villanos, también enviados por Polygonman, eran…

Polygon Dante- ¡Los Polygonal All Star han vuelto!

Polygon Drake- Ya cállate, nos van a descubrir

Polygon Dante- Venga Drake ¿No estas contentó por nuestro gran retorno?

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Yo sí! Creí que nos remplazarían definitivamente con los DLC All Stars

Polygon Nariko- Pues para mi esta es mi primera misión

Polygon Drake- Pues sin ti nunca hubiéramos salido Nariko

Polygon Dante- Pues fue difícil pero logramos convencerlo

Recuerdos de los DLC All Stars

Mundo de Polygonman

Kat- ¡Diablos! ¡Estuve tan cerca de obtener mi venganza!

Graves- Y que lo digas

Zeus- Bueno, al menos estamos de vuelta en casa jojojojojojojo

Kat- ¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí?

Clarke- ¡Vamos a jugar Play 3!

Kat- Tenia que preguntar

Clarke- Mientras estábamos en Monkey World yo… ¡Logre comprar un nuevo juego Shooter!

Graves- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Entonces notaron que otro grupo de 4 se acercaba

Kat- Esos son…

Graves- ¡Polygonal All Stars!

Polygon Dante- ¡DLC All Stars!

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

Zeus- Jojojojojojo, la pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Kat- Si perdedores ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Polygon Drake- ¡Ustedes serán los perdedores!

Polygon Dante- Así es, solo le dábamos un pequeño recorrido por el lugar a nuestra nueva hermanita

Polygon Nariko- Si hermanitos, pero ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Polygon Drake- Son DLC All Stars, pequeña Nariko, un montón de inútiles que viven por aquí

Clarke- ¡¿A quién te crees que le dices montón de inútiles?!

Polygon Drake- ¡Pues a ustedes!

Kat- ¿A si? Pues mientras ustedes se paseaban como tontos por este lugar, el "Montón de inútiles" del que hablan casi derrotan al trio poderoso

Polygonal All Stars- ¡¿Enserio?!

Polygon Nariko- Oye hermanito ¿Quién es el trio poderoso?

Polygon Drake- Te lo diré luego pequeña Nariko

Polygon Dante- Eso tiene que ser mentira, el trio poderoso es muy fuerte

Kat- No lo creo, son solo un montón de debiluchos

Clarke- Claro, para los DLC All Stars esto es pan comido, a diferencia de ustedes

Polygon Drake- ¡Oye! Para nosotros también es pan comido

Graves- Entonces ¿Por qué no pudieron vencerlos en tantos capítulos?

Polygon Dante- Solo estábamos jugando, podemos vencerlos cuando queramos

Kat- Ja, me gustaría ver eso, ustedes no pueden vencer a nadie

Polygon PaRappa- Que envidia, a nosotros no nos han enviado a una misión desde hace tiempo

Polygon Drake- ¡Pero no lo digas en voz alta!

Zeus- Jojojojojojo que gracioso

Kat- Perdedores

Polygon Dante- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Polygon Nariko- No me agradan estos DLC hermanitos

Polygon Drake- A nadie pequeña Nariko

Clarke- ¡Que acaso quieres pelear Polygon!

Polygon Drake- Y que si es así

Entonces los DLC y los Polygonal se prepararon para pelear, Polygon Drake y Isaac Clarke se miraban con odio, lo mismo con Polygon Dante y Emmet Graves, Polygon PaRappa gruñía a Zeus quien le respondía con su Jojojojo, mientras que Kat intimidaba a Polygon Nariko con la mirada, pero entonces llego otro ser

-El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- ¿Qué hacen?

Polygon PaRappa- Pues estábamos a punto de pelear

Clarke- ¡Pero no se lo digas!

Polygonman- Deberían dejar de pelear y preocuparse por cosas más importantes

Kat- Esta bien, vámonos a jugar play 3

Zeus- Jojojojojo

Clarke- ¿Quién quiere probar el nuevo Call of Duty?

Graves- ¡Nooooooooo!

Y así los DLC se fueron

Polygon Drake- Oiga jefe, puedo pedirle un favor

Polygonman- ¿Cuál?

Polygon Drake- Envíenos a una misión

Polygonman y Polygonal All Stars- ¿Qué?

Polygon Drake- Por favor, es que la pequeña Nariko aún no ha salido a ninguna misión y le quiero mostrar cómo es

Polygonman- No lo sé…

Polygon Nariko- Por favor, tengo curiosidad

Polygonman- Ya bueno está bien, no podría negarme

Polygonal All Stars- ¡Sí! ¡Saldremos a una misión!

Polygon Dante- ¿Y cuál será la misión jefe?

Polygonman- Escúchenme bien, su misión es…

Polygonal All Stars- ¿Es…?

Polygonman- Hacer lo que quieran

Polygonal All Stars- ¿Lo que queramos?

Polygonman- Así es, buena suerte

Polygon PaRappa- Y… ¿Qué haremos?

Polygon Dante- Vengarnos del trio poderoso, por supuesto

Polygon Nariko- Pero aun no me dicen quién es el trio poderoso

Polygon Drake- Te lo diré después

Polygon PaRappa- Pero ¿Cómo nos vengaremos? Son muy fuertes

Polygon Drake- Quizá si los agarramos mientras están cansados…

Polygon Dante- ¡Un segundo! ¡Eso es! ¡Tengo un plan!

Polygon Dante fue con Polygonman

Polygonman- ¿Qué ocurre?

Polygon Dante- Oiga jefe, tengo una idea para mejorar nuestra audiencia en las batallas

Polygonman- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

Polygon Dante- ¡Una maratón de batallas! ¡De Kratos, Sackboy, Toro y Nariko!

Fin de los recuerdos

Polygon Dante- Bueno, lo importante es que volvimos

Polygon Nariko- Pero aun no me dijeron quiénes son el trio poderoso

Polygon Drake- Es complicado, son… como decirlo…

Polygon PaRappa- Son esos tipos que vienen para aquí

Polygon Drake- Si, son esos que…

Polygons Drake y Dante- ¡El trio poderoso viene hacia aquí!

Efectivamente, el trio poderoso caminaba hacia ellos

Kratos- ¿Otra vez ustedes?

Toro- Ahora no estamos de humor

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro no les dio tiempo a decir nada y los mando a volar de un Shoryuken, luego de eso continuaron caminando y lamentándose

Kratos- ¡Luche contra Drake, Sly y Danny! ¡Estoy agotado!

Toro- Dímelo a mi nya, yo intercambie unos cuantos golpes con Big Daddy y mi viejo amigo Cole me mostro lo que puede pasar si meto mis manitos a un tomacorriente

Sackboy- Mm, m mmmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmmmmm mm mm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmmmm m mmm mmmmm m mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm (Ja, a diferencia de ustedes yo salí invicto en mis batallas y les demostré a Fat Princess y Evil Cole quien manda aquí)

Toro- Aunque la que más sufrió fue Nariko

Kratos- Tienes razón, cuando vea a Sweet Tooth y a Heihachi les recriminare por dejar a la pobre cabellos flameantes en este estado

Toro- Si, como la pobre ya no tiene poder extra se cansa más rápido

Kuro- Deberían dejar de quejarse tanto nya

Toro- Como sea ¡No quiero más batallas nya!

Kratos- ¡Yo tampoco! Estoy agotado

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm! (¡Yo peor!)

Kuro- Como lo dije, deberían dejar de quejarse

Toro- Mira quien lo dice

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mm mmm mmm mmmmm mm mmm?

Kratos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunto qué es eso que viene por ahí

Kratos- Ah… ¿Y qué es?

Toro-A esta distancia es difícil ver, pero yo creo que son nubes… si, 2 nubes, una tiene el símbolo del Olimpus y la otra del árbol de las ideas

Kratos- Oye Toro, me sostienes a cabellos flameantes un ratito

Toro- Claro nya

Kratos- Toma

Kratos le dejo a Nariko

Kratos- Ahora…

Sackboy y Kratos- ¡CORRAN POR SU VIDA! (¡MMMMM MM MM MMMMM!)

Kratos y Sackboy salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron, sin embargo las nubes eran más rápidas que ellos y… los alcanzaron

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez los All Stars deberán derrotar a su oponente o perderán su vuelo… puesto que pelearan en Polizones!... ¡Esta vez veremos una batalla entre amiguetes!... ¡La pelea entre los 2 All Stars que nadie hubiera imaginado ver juntos en un mismo videojuego!... ¡La lucha entre la imaginación y la violencia, la lucha entre la tela y la espada!… ¡El primero, proveniente de las tierras de los griegos y criado en Esparta, el calvo de la espada, el más rudo de la Playstation, Kratos!... ¡El segundo, proveniente de Little Big Planet y creado en quién sabe dónde, el maestro del disfraz, el All Star más abrazable de todos, Sackboy!... ¡¿Listos?!...

Kratos- ¡Alto!

Polygonman- ¿Ah?

Kratos- ¡Con esta ya van 10 peleas y solo en el día de hoy! ¡No lo soporto!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmm! ¡Mmmm mmmm! (¡Yo tampoco! ¡Estoy harto!)

Polygonman- Pero tenemos que aumentar nuestra teleaudiencia

Sackboy- ¡¿M mm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm?! Mmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mmmmm (¡¿Y no había otra forma de hacerlo?! Con una ronda de chistes hubiera bastado)

Kratos- Además ¡¿Alguien nos preguntó si queríamos hacerlo?! ¡Esto no estaba en el contrato!

Polygonman- ¿Qué contrato?

Kratos- ¡Tengo mis derechos! ¡Soy un ciudadano espartano!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm! ¡Mmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmmmmmmm! (¡Yo también! ¡Soy un bicho raro antropomórfico!)

Polygonman- Pero en las reglas sale que deben pelear

Kratos- ¡Al diablo con las reglas! ¡Estoy cansado!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm! (¡Yo también!)

Polygonman- Pero si se niegan sus mundos serán destruidos

Kratos- Y eso a mí que, no me importa mucho mi mundo

Polygonman- Es el único mundo donde preparan bistec de minotauro

Kratos- ¡Pelearemos!

Polygonman- Así me gusta… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Kratos- Bueno Sackboy, sé que estamos cansados pero desde que te conocí siempre quise pelear contigo, además me lo debes por lo que me hiciste en Toro World, así que demos nuestra mejor pelea

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm, mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm (Opino lo mismo, esta será la pelea de nuestra vida)

Ambos estaban en una bodega de carga, Sackboy comenzó con un intento de atacar a Kratos con sus guantes metálicos, sin embargo al estar en un lugar cerrado Kratos tenía la ventaja, por lo que aprovecho y comenzó a darle una ronda de espadazos seguidos con sus espadas, luego de unos combos y cortadas Kratos logro separarse de las espadas

Kratos- ¡Vamos Sack! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm! (¡Ya verás!)

Sackboy comenzó a bombardear a Kratos con su tartinador, quien no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya tenía pastelazos en la cara, por lo que Kratos fue enviado contra las cajas rompiéndolas

Kratos- Por primera vez quiero alejar tantos pasteles

Lo único que Kratos podía ver eran pasteles y más pasteles, Sackboy lo bombardeaba fuertemente, sin embargo Kratos logro reaccionar, saco sus armas Espartanas e intento embestir a Sackboy, al principio iba bien, resistiendo los pastelazos con su escudo, sin embargo Sackboy ya estaba preparado, por lo que en plena embestida Kratos piso un panel eléctrico

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy- ¡Mm! ¡Mmm mm mmmm! (¡Sí! ¡Soy el mejor!)

El Sackperson comenzó a rebotar en una burbuja de mermelada

Kratos- Esto no se va quedar así

El espartano agarro el objeto más cercano que tenía y se lo arrojo a Sackboy, y por lo visto Kratos estaba de suerte, pues lo que él arrojo era nada más ni nada menos que una Sonic Rift, con la cuál paralizo a Sackboy

Kratos- ¡Ahora es cuando!

Kratos agarro al Sackperson y lo arrojo de cara contra el suelo, para después agarrarlo a martillazos y darle un ciclón del caos

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- ¡Acabare con esto!

Kratos se preparaba para hacer el súper 1, saco su gran espada y fue contra Sackboy, cuando la escotilla del avión se abrió y el Sackperson salió impulsado hacia afuera del avión, esquivando el súper de Kratos

Kratos- ¡Suertudo!

La lucha ahora tenía lugar sobre camiones que apenas se sostenían de la escotilla del avión, Kratos salió a perseguir a Sackboy con sus espadas, Sackboy sabía que no tendría oportunidad en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo en una batalla a distancia tenía mucho más que la ventaja, por lo que intento mantener a Kratos a distancia poniendo un montón de trampas en su caminó, ya sean paneles eléctricos, pads de rebote e incluso pistolas de aire

Kratos- ¡Oye Sackboy! ¡No soy protagonista de un juego de plataformas! ¡Como esperas que me pase todo esto!

Pero en lugar de responderle, Sackboy comenzó a arrojarle bolas de mermelada

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm!

Kratos- Tú lo has querido

Kratos logro pasar las trampas de Sackboy elevándose con sus alas de Ícaro, sin embargo el Sackperson se le adelanto nuevamente y uso su gancho para engancharlo en el aire y así atacar a Kratos, quien le respondió con un combo de espadazos aéreos, aunque al final ambos cayeron… lo malo fue que Sackboy no cayo precisamente ni en el avión ni en los camiones

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmm m mmmmm! (¡Me voy a matar!)

Y así ni el Jetpack salvo a Sackboy de caer al vacío… aunque luego se apareció en la escotilla del avión

Kratos- ¡Es mi oportunidad!

Kratos se agarró una Rocket Launcher del suelo y le dio 3 disparos seguidos al pobre Sackboy que salió volando hasta quien sabe donde

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mmmmm mm! (¡Esto no se va quedar así!)

Sackboy se agarró una Fusion Bomb y se la arrojo a Kratos, para acto seguido arrojarle bombas de mermelada

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Pero justo cuando Sackboy festejaba por su segundo súper, Kratos le arrojo un Murder of Crows, por lo que al ser atacado por los cuervos Sackboy regreso al Level 1

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm! (¡Esto no se quedara así!)

Sackboy saco su Jetpack y cargo contra Kratos, quien a su vez saco sus armas espartanas y cargo contra Sackboy, el choque de ambos luchadores, causo que los 2 salgan volando, aunque esta vez fue Kratos el que salió volando fuera del escenario

Sackboy- Mmmmm m mmmm (Ahora es cuando)

El Sack aprovecho para crear un Checkpoint y luego fue con el mareado Kratos, y lo dejo atrapado en una pegatina con forma de telaraña, para después hacerle sus agarres con los guantes metálicos

Kratos- ¡Siente mi ira!

Kratos uso sus espadas para elevar a Sackboy y luego mandarlo a volar con sus Celtus de Nemea, al caer Sackboy intento arrojarle un pastel con su tartinador, pero Kratos se lo reflejo con su vellocino de oro

Kratos- Muy bien Sack, creo que es hora de ver quien maneja mejor las armas

Sackboy- ¿Mmm?

Kratos agarro una Spear of Destiny, y comenzó a caminar hacia Sackboy, quien miraba por todos lados en busca de un arma, y la encontró, se agarró uno de esos pescados y fue contra Kratos

Ambos fueron dispuestos a chocar una lanza con un pescado, aunque por desgracia para Sackboy, la lanza de Kratos era más rápida que su pescado

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Kratos- ¡Sackboy! ¡Fue una gran batalla! ¡Pero hay que terminar con esto de una vez por toda!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm mmmm! ¡Mmmmmm mm mmmm! (¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Acabemos con esto!)

Kratos fue corriendo hacia Sackboy, quien le lanzaba sus burbujas de mermelada, sin embargo Kratos las pasó con su lanza espartana y al llegar a Sackboy uso su súper 2, clavando las Olimpus Swords en la tierra y provocando un tornado justo donde estaba Sackboy, finalizando el encuentro… ¿O no?

Kratos- ¿Qué paso?... Ya gane… ¿Por qué no vuelvo al mundo real?

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mm mm mm mmm mmmmm! (¡Porque aún no has ganado!)

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Sackboy había usado su Checkpoint para transportarse al otro lado del escenario justo antes de que el tornado lo alcanzara, Kratos estaba tan desconcentrado que no noto cuando Sackboy le arrojo sus carbones ardientes y finalizó el combate

Y entonces Sackboy y Kratos aparecieron en el mundo real

Toro- ¡Volvieron!

Kratos- Oye Sackboy, buen combate

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- ¿Están bien?

Ni siquiera pudieron responder ya que cayeron inconscientes, habían gastado todas sus energías

Toro- Pobres

Kuro- Ahora solo quedamos los 2 gatos en pie

Toro- Y yo casi ni tengo energía

Kuro- ¿Y cómo los llevaremos a todos?

-¡Oigan! ¡Aquí hay un montón de tipos tirados en el suelo!

Un grupo de Merodeadores habían llegado dispuestos a robarles todo lo que los All Stars poseían, sin embargo Toro no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, se transformó en su forma Oni y los mandó a volar con su Haduken de Mocchi cargado al máximo

Kuro- Bien hecho Toro, te deshiciste de esos maleantes

Toro- Si, pero… gaste toda mi energía

El pobre gato blanco cayó al suelo

Kuro- ¡Toro! ¡Amigo!

Toro- Kuro… busca ayuda… encuentra algún All Star…

Esto fue todo lo que pudo decir Toro antes de caer inconsciente, y así Toro, Sackboy, Kratos y Nariko quedaron inconscientes, Kuro salió corriendo desesperado en busca de ayuda

Mientras, en otro lugar de este desierto conocido como la Estepa, un vehículo algo extraño recorría el lugar, con una tripulación más extraña aun, el vehículo era conocido como Hellcat, y la tripulación de dicho vehículo estaba conformada por 4 humanos y 3 criaturas medio extrañas, los humanos eran "humanos" entre comillas, ya que tenían las orejas largas y puntiagudas, además de tener diferentes cosas que los distinguían de humanos de otros mundos, eran 2 hombres y 2 mujeres, en cuanto a las criaturas, 2 de ellas parecían una especie de mescla entre nutria y comadreja, una era hombre y la otra era mujer, la tercera criatura era un hibrido, esta vez un hibrido entre guacamaya y mono, era un grupo bastante extraño, de esos que casi nadie quisiera encontrarse, sin embargo para los habitantes de ese mundo verlos era todo un regocijo, puesto que eran nada más ni nada menos que los héroes de ese mundo, se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que los famosos Jak, Daxter, Keira, Ashelin, Torn, Pecker y Tess

Lo que ocurre es que Sig, el rey de Spargus, había invitado a Jak a darse una vuelta por su ciudad, y Jak había invitado a Keira a dar un paseo por Spargus, sin embargo cuando Daxter se enteró del paseo, se auto invitó a sí mismo y de paso invito a toda la pandilla, lo malo era que para llegar a Spargus primero tenían que pasar por el gran desierto que era conocido como la Estepa

Daxter- ¿Ya llegamos?

Jak- Aun no Dax

Ashelin- ¡Ya has preguntado eso más de 20 veces!

Daxter- Es que estoy aburrido, ya no sé qué hacer

Tess- Tu descuida, ya casi llegaremos

Daxter- Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que hicimos algo interesante

Keira- Bueno, la ciudad está más tranquila, eso es bueno

Pecker- ¡Exacto! ¡Deberías ser más considerado y pensar en los demás!

Daxter- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga pajarraco?! Soy un héroe, debo de estar salvando gente, no dando un paseo

Keira- Pues tu solito te invitaste a este paseo

Torn- Venga Daxter, hay un montón de cosas interesantes que hacer, como reparar los daños causados por los Cabezachapas

Daxter- Yo paso, prefiero luchar en las batallas All Star…

Tess- ¿Batallas qué?

Jak- ¡Nada!... ¡Daxter no dijo nada!

Daxter- Lo siento Jak, se me salió

Keira- ¿Qué ocurre Jak?

Ashelin- ¿Acaso intentas ocultarnos algo?

Jak- No, claro que…

Daxter- ¡Claro que no pasa nada! Son solo cosas de héroes, no es que estemos en un torneo intergaláctico ni mucho menos

Torn- ¿A qué te refieres?

Daxter- A nada, enserio

Tess- Daxter ¿Qué está pasando?

Keira- Jak ¿No tienes nada que explicarme?

Jak- Bueno… veras…

Keira- Jak

Jak- Lo que pasa es que…

Torn- Jak

Jak- Veran…

Ashelin- Jak

Jak- Es algo complicado y…

Daxter- Jak

Jak- Pues… ¡Un minuto! ¡Daxter!

Daxter- Lo siento, me deje llevar

Ashelin- Ya díganos de una vez que ocurre

Daxter- Bueno, lo primero que tienen que saber es que existe un montón de seres bastante raros

Tess- ¿Seres raros?

Pecker- ¿Y qué tan raros?

Daxter- Pues… ¡Así!

En ese momento Kuro corría desesperado hacia el Hellcat para pedir ayuda y pues… paso lo inevitable, el Hellcat lo arrollo

Jak- ¡Oh no!... ¿Esa cosa era un gato?

Torn- ¡Jak! ¡Eres un bestia!

Keira- ¿Cómo pudiste atropellar a un pobre gatito?

Jak- ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Lo juro!

Todos se bajaron del Hellcat y fueron a ver a Kuro

Daxter- Este tipo es feo enserio

Jak- ¡Dax!

Daxter- ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

Ashelin- Parece una especie de gato negro

Pecker- Uno bastante grande

Jak- No será…

Daxter- No lo creo Jak, yo no le veo ningún reloj

Keira- ¿Reloj? ¿De qué están hablando?

Jak- Pues…

Pecker- Oigan, el gato está despertando

Torn- Oye ¿Estas bien?

Kuro- Oigan, tengo una pregunta que hacerles

Jak- ¿Cuál?

Kuro- ¿Quién es el ser más extraño, torpe, poco inteligente, con alguna habilidad extraña, quizás algún problema psicológico, probablemente fuerte, y que extrañamente se ha convertido en alguna especie de héroe o villano admirado, en este mundo?

Todos los presentes miraron a Daxter

Daxter- ¿Qué?

Pecker- ¿Qué hiciste ahora Daxter?

Daxter- ¡Pero si yo no eh hecho nada!

Kuro- Creo que no me han entendido, lo que yo estoy buscando es algún Playstation All Stars

Jak y Daxter- ¡Algún Playstation All Stars!

Keira- Jak, Daxter ¿Ustedes saben lo que es un Playstation All Star?

Jak- Pues… verán…

Daxter- Ya no tiene caso Jak, nos han descubierto, soltemos toda la verdad

Entonces ambos héroes les contaron a sus amigos lo referente a los Playstation All Star, la existencia de los diferentes mundos, los diferentes héroes y que un ser llamado Polygonman los obligaba a pelear en una especie de torneo galáctico

Keira- Entonces, tú también eres uno de esos All Star

Jak- Así es

Daxter- Y yo, ambos peleamos en equipo, ya sabemos que Jak no podría ganar sin mi

Ashelin- ¿Y dices que ese Polygonman les obliga a luchar?

Jak- Así es, es bastante cansador

Daxter- Pero es divertido, no se imaginan como los héroes de otros mundos reciben una paliza del relámpago naranja

Pecker- Me parece difícil de creer

Daxter- Pues créelo, soy considerado un héroe tan legendario que hasta me ponen a luchar contra héroes de otras dimensiones

Torn- ¿Y ese gato? Él también es…

Kuro- No, nada de eso… digo, yo soy de otro mundo, pero no soy un Playstation All Star, eso sí, vengo acompañado de 4 que sí lo son

Tess- ¿Y dónde están?

Kuro- Pues… ¡Es cierto! ¡Están tirados a medio morir en pleno desierto!

Jak- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y qué estamos esperando?! ¡Vamos!

Entonces Kuro se subió al Hellcat y junto a toda la pandilla, se pusieron en marcha, guiados por Kuro, lo cual no era del todo bueno, pues avanzaron tan perdidos que daban vueltas en círculos, triángulos, cuadrados, pentágonos y todo tipo de polígonos que a nadie le gustaría ver en una clase de matemáticas

Daxter- Oye Kuro

Kuro- ¿Si?

Daxter- Estamos perdidos ¿Verdad?

Kuro- Un poquito

Daxter- Lo sabía

Keira- Bueno, no importa que tan lejos estén tus amigos con Jak al volante seguro llegáremos

Kuro- ¿Eres bueno conduciendo?

Jak- Participé en una competencia de carreras de lo más peligrosas

Kuro- Increíble, a mí y a Toro no nos han hecho ningún juego de carreras

Jak- Tu descuida, conmigo al volante llegaremos en un santiamén

Pero entonces llego una nube con el símbolo de un huevo precusor

Pecker- ¿Y eso que es?

Daxter- Una de las cosas que nos llaman a pelear

Todos se pusieron a reflexionar y…

Todos- ¡Oh no!

La nube arrojo un rayo contra Jak y Daxter y los llamo a un combate… en cuanto a los habitantes del auto pues… ¿Cómo les va ir sin un conductor?

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Para variar un poco de Kratos, Sackboy, Toro y Nariko les traemos una batalla con otros All Stars!... ¡Esta vez será una batalla en la Aldea Sandover!... ¡La pelea entre héroes de generaciones diferentes!... ¡La lucha entre la play 2 y la play 3, los héroes de la Naughty Dog!… ¡El primero, el dúo dinámico del videojuego, la pareja dispareja, Jak y Daxter!... ¡El segundo, el Indiana Jones del videojuego, el único All Star medianamente normal, Nathan Drake!...

Daxter- ¡Relámpago naranja!

Drake- Muy bien, ustedes se lo buscaron ¿Listos?

Jak- Siempre estoy listo

Polygonman- ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ni bien comenzó el combate Nathan le arrojo un barril que tumbo al dúo contra el suelo, para después rematarlos con una granada

Drake- ¿Qué les pareció eso?

Jak- ¡Pues yo prefiero esto!

Jak se levantó rápidamente con un combo de golpes, tan raros y rápidos que incluso Drake se sorprendía de que Daxter aun siga colgado del hombro de Drake

Sin embargo Nate no se inmutó en lo absoluto y levanto su metralleta con la cual mando a volar a Jak y a su pequeño compañero contra el agua

Jak- ¿Estas bien Dax?

Daxter- Jak, no me gusta ser quien traiga las malas noticias, pero… ¿Eso que viene nadando no es un Lurker Shark?

Jak- Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi uno… ¡Nada!

El tiburón comenzó a perseguirlos por el agua hasta que por fin lograron salir, lo malo era que arriba Drake los estaba esperando con nada más ni nada menos que un misil de hielo, con el cual congelo al dúo, para después dispararles con todo tipo de armas desde metralletas hasta pistolazos, sin embargo, ni bien se descongelaron Jak y Daxter contratacaron con sus propias armas, desde el Blaster hasta el Pacificador, el sitio parecía más una zona de guerra que un campo de pelea, los disparos se veían venir de un lado para otro, disparaban ya sea con sus propias armas o con las que les proporcionaba Polygonman, en tan solo un momento ambos habían cargado el primer súper

Daxter- ¡Vamos Jak! ¡Fuego! ¡Fuego!

Jak- Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado Dax, necesitamos un plan

Daxter- ¡Pues intentemos algo!

Ambos héroes se subieron en su turbo patineta y avanzaron hacia Drake, quien se había colgado y se balanceaba mientras disparaba, derribando a ambos héroes

Drake- ¡Oh! Eso debió doler

Sin embargo se podría decir que a Drake le dolió más, puesto que cayó justo en media lluvia de pelotas, cortesía de los golfistas del fondo

Daxter- ¡Jak! ¡Si vamos a hacer algo hagámoslo ahora!

Jak- Tienes razón Dax, y por lo visto estamos de suerte

Lo que decía Jak era cierto, pues justo al lado suyo había un Dohvat Laser, con el cual arrojaron una lluvia de misiles justo encima de Drake

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Ni bien Drake pudo reaccionar y levantarse, Jak se transformó en Jak Oscuro y le salto encima al pobre caza tesoros, terminando el combate

Y Jak y Daxter aparecieron en el mundo real donde vieron el Hellcat estrellado contra una roca y al resto del grupo sentado

Jak- Ese Polygonman debería buscar momentos más oportunos

Daxter- Oigan amigos, sé que desaparecimos misteriosamente y todo eso pero descuiden, yo se los explicare todo

Ashelin- No es necesario, el gato ya nos explicó todo

Tess- Lo siento Dax

Torn- Mejor ustedes deberían venir a ver esto

Jak- ¿Ver qué?

Kuro- Pues cuando nos estrellaron contra una roca y caímos al suelo encontramos una nota

Jak- ¿Una nota?

Ashelin- Mírala tú mismo

Ashelin le paso a Jak una nota

Nota- Secuestramos a Kratos, Toro, Sackboy y Nariko, si quieren volver a verlos, los llevamos a la fortaleza de la Guardia Carmesí. Atte: Tus buenos amigos los Polygons. PD: Si se pasan por aquí deberían traer algo de comer

Jak- ¡Pero si los han secuestrado!

Daxter- ¡Y encima nos piden que traigamos comida!

Keira- Pero… ¿Quiénes son esos Polygons?

Torn- Pues no eh oído de ninguna fracción de seguidores de Praxis que se haga llamar así

Kuro- Claro que no, los Polygon son seres misteriosos que sirven a Polygonman, son básicamente copias de los All Stars creadas por el robo de poder a cualquier All Star

Pecker- Increíble

Daxter- Con que son impostores eh

Kuro- Pero claro son unos debiluchos comparados con los originales, los All Stars reales sí que son verdaderas bestias

Daxter- Oye que estas frente a 2 All Stars

Pecker- Pues Jak si es una verdadera bestia... si saben a lo que me refiero

Torn- Eso es lo de menos, sus amigos fueron secuestrados

Keira- Y lo peor fue que los llevaron a la fortaleza de la Guardia Carmesí

Kuro- ¿Y que hay con esa fortaleza?

Ashelin- Pues en el pasado, esa fortaleza sirvió de base para un gobernante corrupto… mi padre, sin embargo ahora se encuentra abandonada

Kuro- Bueno, si está abandonada solo vayamos y…

Torn- No es tan simple, para entrar primero tendremos que consultarlo con el consejo, la liga de la libertad, y dudo que el conde Veger nos deje ir así como si nada

Jak- No hay tiempo para pedir permiso

Keira- ¿A qué te refieres Jak?

Jak- Iré a esa fortaleza, a ustedes los dejare en la ciudad, me encargare de esta misión

Ashelin- Bien Jak, yo le informare a la Liga de la Libertad sobre tu misión

Jak- Gracias Ashelin

Daxter- Yo también iré colega, no olvides que no podrías sin mi

Jak- Si Dax, me haría falta una mano

Kuro- Bueno, pues yo me quedare con sus amigos pues…

Jak- Tú te vienes con nosotros

Kuro- ¡Porque todos los All Stars siempre me arrastran a sus misiones peligrosas!

Y en la fortaleza de la Guardia Carmesí…

Polygon Dante- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

Polygon PaRappa- Deje una carta con nuestra ubicación

Polygon Dante- ¡¿Y porque hiciste eso?!

Polygon PaRappa- Para que nos traigan algo de comer

Polygon Dante- ¡Pero pudimos pedir pizza! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

Polygon PaRappa- Deberías tranquilizarte, no corremos peligro, tenemos a todos los All Star, el único que queda es el gato que siempre tiene mala suerte

Polygon Dante- Bueno si… pero… ¡¿Qué pasaría si se encuentra con el All Star de este mundo?!

Polygon PaRappa- Pues… ¿Tendríamos 5 All Stars en vez de 4?

Polygon Dante- Un minuto, ahora que lo dices… es cierto, somos 4, podremos capturarlo, vamos a nuestros puestos que no tardan en llegar

Así después de dejar a los amigos de Jak en villa refugio, Jak, Daxter y Kuro se adentraron en la fortaleza por una entrada que Jak se conocía, caminaron bastante hasta que llegaron a un salón donde estaban los Polygonal All Stars, sentados leyendo el periódico con un café

Kuro- Oigan, ya llegamos

Ni bien o escucharon los 4 Polygon se pusieron en sus posiciones

Polygon Dante- Los estábamos esperando

Kuro- ¡Kuro al rescate!

Daxter- ¡Relámpago naranja!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Viva! ¡Mi primera misión! ¡Estoy emocionada!

Polygon Drake- Ya verás que te gustara pequeña Nariko

Polygon Nariko- ¡Gracias hermanito Draky!

Kuro- ¡No se parece en nada a la original!

Daxter- ¿Estos son nuestros enemigos? ¿Esto va enserio?

Jak- Pues parece que si

Kuro- ¡Oigan villanos! ¡Entreguen a Toro y a los otros idiotas!

Polygon Dante- Primero lo primero

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Trajeron algo para la cena?

Kuro- Pues… traje comida china ¿Sirve?

Polygon PaRappa- Si, hace tiempo que no como comida china

Polygon Nariko- ¿Qué es la comida china?

Polygon Drake- Ya verás pequeña Nariko, te va encantar

Polygon Nariko- ¡Genial!

Polygon Dante- ¡Pasen la comida!

Jak saco una bolsita de comida china y se la paso a Polygon Dante

Polygon PaRappa- Gracias, hace un buen tiempo que no probamos comida de verdad, solo enlatados

Kuro- Venga, si no es nada, por algo están los amigos

Polygon Dante- ¿Cuánto les debemos?

Jak- Son 15 $us

Polygon Dante- Hey Drake ¿Me prestas 15 $us?

Polygon Drake- Toma, total luego puedo irme a buscar algún Tesoro y recuperare mi dinero

Kuro- ¿Sabes que no eres tu original?... ¿Verdad?

Polygon Dante- Y eso es bueno, mi original estaba con deudas hasta el cuello solo por comprar helado y pizza, además de abrir un negocio nada rentable que muy pocos visitan

Kuro- ¿Qué acaso ese no era el Dante original? Tu estas basado en el Dante del nuevo DmC

Polygon Dante- Da igual, toma

Dante le paso el dinero a Jak

Daxter- Bueno, ahora a lo que estábamos

Todos se pusieron en guardia

Kuro- ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?!

Jak- Respóndele, o te disparare

Polygon Dante- Bien, te diremos dónde están

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Lo haremos?

Jak- ¿Enserio?

Polygon Dante- Están en esa puerta al final del pasillo

Todos se fijaron al final del pasillo una puerta que decía "Peligro" "No entrar" "Criaturas salvajes adentro" "Si se acerca su vida correrá peligro" "Son seres peligrosos" "Por nada del mundo abrir esta puerta"

Kuro- ¡Son ellos!

Jak y Daxter- Tiene que ser chiste

Polygon Drake- ¿Por qué les dijiste donde estaban?

Polygon Dante- Por esto

Dante jalo una palanca y un montón de artefactos cayeron del techo

Kuro- ¡Que es esto!

Daxter- ¿Y ahora qué?

Polygon Dante- Esto mis amigos, son trampas de Little Big Planet, por lo que si quieren llegar al otro lado del pasillo y salvar a los All Stars, ustedes deberán… ¡Pasarse un nivel entero de Little Big Planet!

No tenían otra opción, Jak, Daxter y Kuro avanzaron intentando evadir las trampas, y no la tenían fácil, pues ninguno había estado en un plataformas de desplazamiento lateral

Comenzaron electrocutándose con los paneles eléctricos, quemándose con los carbones en llamas, salían disparados a otras trampas con los Pads de rebote, quedaban aplastados debajo de algunas plataformas, e incluso eran atacados por Sackbots, pero después de mucho esfuerzo podían ver la meta

Kuro- ¡Ya vamos a llegar!

Jak- ¡Al fin!

Daxter- ¡Después de tanto esfuerzo!

Kuro- ¡Me queme enterito con esos carbones!

Daxter- ¡Pues yo me electrocute de lo lindo! ¡No recuerdo la última vez que le hicieron esto al poderoso relámpago naranja!

Jak- Tranquilos, ya vamos a llegar

Y lo lograron, abrieron la puerta y entraron, adentro vieron a los All Stars jugando yenga

Kratos- Ya casi lo tengo

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mmmm m mmmm (Ya tumbaste la torre 7 veces)

Nariko- Oigan ¿Ese no es Kuro?

Kratos- ¿Qué dices cabellos flameantes?

Toro- Si es él ¡Kuro!

Kuro, Jak y Daxter- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Los rescatamos!

Pero justo entonces Polygon Nariko cerró la puerta y le puso la llave

Polygon Nariko- ¿Lo hice bien Draky?

Polygon Drake- Mejor de lo que esperaba pequeña Nariko, eres una muy buena niña

Y adentro del cuarto…

Jak, Daxter y Kuro- ¡Nos encerraron!

Entonces los ahora encerrados, les contaron al trio poderoso lo que habían tenido que pasar para llegar ahí

Toro- Entonces… ¿Fuimos secuestrados?

Kuro- No lo sabían

Kratos- Claro que no

Nariko- Nosotros creíamos que un grupo de amables viajeros nos habían recogido y nos habían traído a un hotel para recuperar HP

Sackboy- Mmmm

Daxter- ¿Un hotel?... ¡¿Pero dónde creen que estamos?! ¡¿En un RPG al estilo Dragon Quest?!

Toro- Se supone que yo hago los remates

Jak- Esto sí que tiene que ser una broma

Nariko- Si hasta nos trajeron refresco

Kratos- De haber sabido que estábamos encerrados nos hubiéramos fugado ya desde hace un buen rato

Kuro- ¡Pues vámonos ahora!

Toro- Ya bueno pero no te enojes

De un golpe Kratos rompió la puerta

Polygon Drake- ¡Escapan!

Polygon Dante- Sabia que deberíamos haber comprado una puerta más resistente

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Con que dinero? ¿No tenemos ni para comer?

Toro- Otra vez este grupo de locos

Polygon Drake- Y esta vez con miembro nuevo

Polygon Dante- Déjenme presentarles, a la temible y peligrosa… ¡Polygon Nariko!

Polygon Nariko- Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Nariko, mis queridos hermanitos me han hablado mucho de ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien y que no me golpeen muy fuerte

Nariko- ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Esta copia barata ni siquiera tiene derecho a hacerse llamar mi Polygon!

Kratos- Es como cabellos flameantes

Nariko le dio una patada a Kratos

Nariko- ¡No te atrevas a decir que esa cosa se parece a mí!

Kratos- De acuerdo, es un ser totalmente diferente

Polygon Nariko- ¡Hermanitos! ¡Esa chica mala me grito! ¡Buuuuaaaa!

Polygon Drake- Tranquila Nariko, ven conmigo

Polygon Dante- ¡Ya ve lo que hicieron! Hirieron los sentimientos de Nariko, deben medir las cosas antes de decirlas, hay sentimientos detrás de nuestros esculturales cuerpecitos Polygonales

Polygon Drake- La pobrecita Nariko salió de la maquina antes de haber absorbido toda la energía de su amiga, es más frágil que nosotros y aun así la hieren de esta forma, que vergüenza

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Y ustedes se hacen llamar los buenos?

Polygon Drake- ¡Que malos son!

Daxter- Tiene razón, eso fue muy cruel

Toro- Discúlpate Nariko, no puedes ser tan despiadada

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Nariko- ¡Que no me voy a disculpar! ¡Esos malditos polígonos pagaran caro por haberme humillado!

Nariko corría velozmente hacia los Polygon, pero justo cuando iba a darles un espadazo, una nube con el símbolo de la Heavenly Sword le arrojo un rayo y la llamo a un combate

Y en el Dojo de PaRappa Town…

Onion- Bienvenidos

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez en el Dojo, habrá una pelea que todo el público masculino estuvo esperando!... ¡Una pelea entre mujeres!... ¡Las 2 únicas All Star del sexo femenino!... ¡La batalla interminable entre guerrera y princesa!… ¡En esta esquina, proveniente de la familia real del reino con mayor índice de obesidad, la peor enemiga de la dieta, Fat Princess!... ¡Y en la otra esquina, la portadora de la Heaenly Sword, la única capaz de oponerse a la realeza, Nariko!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Nariko- Y pensar que justo estaba en medio de mi venganza

Fat Princess- ¡Prepárate! ¡Estuve entrenando duro para esta ocasión!

Nariko- Imposible, la princesa del reino de los Francos, Kratos me hablo de ti

Fat Princess- ¿Conoces a Kratos? ¡Esto será aún más emocionante de lo que pensé!

Nariko- Tú lo has dicho

Fat Princess- ¡Luchemos por las mujeres de todo el mundo!

Nariko- ¡Demostremos de lo que es capaz el sexo femenino!

Y ambas se lanzaron al combate, observadas por el maestro Onion y sus alumnos

Mientras en la Fortaleza de la guardia Carmesí…

Poygon Drake- Nos salvamos

Polygon PaRappa- Bien hecho Dante, por lo visto la ronda de combates especial que le pediste a Polygonman aun continua

Ni bien escucharon esa frase, la expresión del trio poderoso cambio completamente

Kratos- ¿Qué hicieron qué?

Toro- Eso quiere decir que los combates…

Sackboy- Mm mmmm mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm (Que casi nos matan en el desierto)

Trio Poderoso- ¡Fueron culpa de ustedes! (¡Mmmm mmm mm mmmmm!)

Los Polygon se miraban asustados

Toro- ¿Saben lo que eso significa verdad muchachos?

Kratos- Claro que si

Sackboy- Mmm

Los tres tenían unas sonrisas tan macabras que más que personajes de videojuegos parecían personajes de Creepypastas

Polygon Dante- Esto tiene mala pinta

El trio poderoso se abalanzo contra Polygon Dante y comenzaron a golpearlo con todo lo que tenían

Jak y Daxter solo se miraban confundidos

Jak- No entiendo nada

Daxter- Pues yo menos

Kuro- Después de un rato viajando con ellos uno se acostumbra

Y de vuelta con Nariko y Fat Princess

Fat Princess- ¡Toma esto!

Nariko- ¡No lo permitiré!

La batalla había sido bastante intensa, ambas luchadoras tenían ya el súper 2 y el maestro Onion ya se había ido a perseguir a los de Killzone

Onion- ¡No escaparan!

En ese momento Fat Princess enviaba a su aldeano espadachín en un intento de hacerle frente a Nariko, quien después de recibir un ligero espadazo, se dirigió a Fat Princess y la atrapo en uno de sus combos

Fat Princess- ¡No caeré en eso!

La Princesa rápidamente se liberó del combo saltando encima de Nariko y pues… aplastándola

Nariko- ¡Quítate de encima!

Fat Princess- No lo creo jajajaja

Pero lo que la princesa no se fijo fue que justo en ese lugar el MAWLR Hellgan arrojo sus misiles y mando a ambas guerreras volando a lados contrarios

Fat Princess- Es hora de acabar con esto, tengo pastel esperándome en casa

Entonces Fat Princess uso su súper 2 y apareció montada en un pollo gigante

Fat Princess- ¡Pollito!

Nariko- ¿Esto va enserio?

El pollo comenzó a perseguir a Nariko quien escapaba bastante confundida ¿Enserio eran tan diferentes los otros mundos?

Y mientras el trio poderoso, seguía golpeando a Polygon Dante quien ya había recibido una paliza aun peor que la que los héroes recibieron en el capítulo anterior, mucho peor, y ahora se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, ya inconsciente

Kratos- ¿Quién sigue?

Toro- ¿Acaso tú?

Sackboy- Mmmm

Polygon PaRappa- ¡No me hagan nada! ¡Llévense a Drake! ¡Pero no a mí!

Polygon Drake- ¡Oye!

Kratos- ¡Tu iras primero!

Polygon Drake- ¡Noooooooooooooo!

El trio poderoso se dirigía hacia Drake quien estaba bastante asustado, cuando…

-¡Alto!

Todos se voltearon a ver a Polygon Nariko quien estaba montada en una especie de cañón gigante

Polygon Nariko- ¡No dejare que toquen ni un solo polígono de mis hermanitos!

Kratos- Esto es malo

Toro- La niña habla enserio

Sackboy- Mm mm

Y Polygon Nariko disparo causando una gran explosión y enviando al trio poderoso a tomar una siesta

Polygon Nariko- Eso les pasa por meterse con mis hermanitos

Polygon Drake- ¡Nariko!

Nariko- ¿Lo hice bien Draky?

Polygon Drake- ¡Mas qué bien!

Polygon PaRappa- Y que lo digas ¡Derrotamos al trio poderoso!

Y mientras Polygon Nariko se sonrojaba ante los halagos de sus compañeros, Jak, Daxter y Kuro veían la escena con la boca totalmente abierta

Daxter- Esto tiene que ser una broma

Jak- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando

Kuro- Para desgracia nuestra este tipo de escenas ocurren a menudo por este fic

Daxter- Ya me di cuenta

Jak- Un minuto… Si esos 3 fueron derrotados, eso significa que…

Los héroes abrieron sus ojos de par a par, entonces se voltearon y vieron justo lo que temían, un cañón gigante lleno de Polygons apuntando hacia ellos

Polygon Drake- ¡Ríndanse!

Polygon PaRappa- ¡No tienen escapatoria!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Sí!

Kuro- Ustedes descuiden, esta arma es del mundo de Nariko, seguro que cuando ella vuelva de su batalla nos echará una mano

Y Nariko reapareció

Nariko- ¡Gané la batalla! Pero descubrí lo peligroso que puede ser un pollo hambriento

Ni bien dijo eso Nariko calló inconsciente

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Ahora sí que no tienen escapatoria!

Kuro- ¡Estamos perdidos!

Daxter- ¡Jak!

Jak- Tu descuida Dax, estoy en eso

Los Polygon dispararon con su cañón, pero lo siguiente que paso los sorprendió, no solamente un campo de fuerza apareció de la nada y bloqueo el disparo, sino que ahora Jak se veía algo… diferente, se había transformado en Jak Luminoso

Polygon Drake- Hermanos, no es por nada pero… ¡Esto es malo!

Basto con un ataque de Jak Luminoso para destruir el cañón y mandar a los Polygon junto a Polygon Dante

Daxter- ¡Tomen eso!

Kuro- ¡Y ahora me toca! ¡Esta es la versión en Tekken del Shoryuken!

Las manos de Kuro comenzaron a brillar en electricidad e hizo el tan famoso gancho de los Mishima, con el cual mando a volar a los Polygon

Polygonal All Star- ¡Nos mandaron a volar por segunda vez en un solo capitulo!

Daxter- ¡Y no olviden escribir!

Y de esta manera Kuro, Jak y Daxter salvaron el día, aunque tuvieron que llevar a los All Stars debilitados a cuestas, luego llegaron con el resto de los amigos de Jak y el trio poderoso se había levantado con más ansias que nunca, puesto que Jak les había dado comida y bebida

Kratos- Bueno amigos ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Toro- Podrían comenzar por devolverme a mi mundo

Kuro- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo

Daxter- ¿Y enserio todos ustedes son héroes de otras dimensiones?

Toro- Así es, Sackboy ha salvado su mundo varias veces, Kratos ha derrotado a deidades griegas y yo también eh tenido mis aventuras

Sackboy- Mmm mm

Daxter- ¡Que genial! Pues yo soy el más grande héroe de esta dimensión y Jak es mi acompañante

Kuro- Pues a mí me pareció que tú eras el acompañante

Daxter- Tu que vas a saber, eres solo un acompañante

Kuro- ¡Oye! ¡Que hoy yo fui quien salvo el día!

Jak- Pues me parece extraño, ninguno de ustedes 3 se parece mucho

Nariko- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, estos 3 no tienen nada en común, sin embargo la amistad que se tienen es increíblemente grande, confían plenamente los unos en los otros y siempre se ayudan, es algo que eh aprendido al viajar con ellos

Daxter- Sabremos nosotros de amigos disparejos ¿No Jak?

Jak- Tú lo has dicho Dax

Entonces Keira y el anciano Samos entraron

Keira- Jak, mi padre quiere hablar con los All Stars

Samos- Saludos héroes de otros mundos

Kratos- Oye ¿Tú no eres el viejito que aparece en el escenario del tiburón?

Samos- Bueno, esa es una versión un poco más joven de mí

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Toro- Y ¿Quería hablarnos de algo en especial señor?

Samos- Si, verán como uno de los sabios del eco, yo estoy enterado de todo el asunto de los All Star

Jak- ¿Usted lo sabía todo?

Samos- Si Jak, aunque en todos los años que llevo como sabio, y créanme que son bastantes, no creí vivir para ver esto con mis propios ojos

Nariko- Increíble

Samos- Por eso muchachos tengo que mostrarles algo

Todos los presentes siguieron a Samos y este los guio hasta…

Trio Poderoso- ¡Una puerta brillante!

Samos- Si la cruzan llegaran otra dimensión

Kratos- ¡Gracias anciano!

Toro- Ojala me lleve a Toro World

Sackboy- Mmmmmm

Nariko- Bueno, entonces les agradecemos por todo, pero ya debemos irnos

Samos- Buena suerte

Jak y Daxter- Adiós amigos

Pero justo cuando iban a partir, Ashelin entro

Ashelin- ¡Jak! ¡Veger se dirige hacia aquí!

Veger- ¡Jak! ¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar en la fortaleza de la guardia carmesí sin mi permiso!

Jak- Este… pensándolo bien, eh decidido acompañarlos

Daxter- ¿Qué?

Veger- ¡Te voy a desterrar al desierto por esto!

Jak- Adiós Keira, Ashelin

Keira y Ashelin- ¿Qué?

Toro- Genial, un nuevo compañero de viaje

Kuro- Lo que faltaba

Nariko- Pues mientras más mejor

Veger- ¡Jak! ¡No podrás huir de mí!

Jak- ¡Vámonos Dax!

Jak agarro a Daxter a la fuerza y fue el primero en cruzar la puerta, seguido de Kratos, Sackboy, Toro, Kuro y Nariko, quienes partieron con la esperanza de aterrizar en Toro World

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Polygonman

Polygonman y los DLC vieron a Polygon Dante todo golpeado y malherido

Polygonman- Y… ¿Cumplieron su misión?

Polygon Dante- ¡Sí! ¡Derrotamos al trio poderoso!

Zeus- Jojojojo esa no me la creo

Polygon Dante- Es enserio, se creían que era un mérito casi vencerlos, pues nosotros los vencimos

Kat- Pues tu aspecto dice otra cosa

Polygon Dante- Deberían ver como quedaron ellos jajajajajajaja

Y así, la vida en el mundo de Polygonman sería más agradable para los Polygon, quienes podían alardear durante semanas frente a los DLC

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio…<p>

Jak- ¿Ahora dónde estamos?

Daxter- Increíble, así que este es otro mundo

Nariko- Pues es un mundo algo extraño

Kratos- Por alguna razón se me hace conocido

Sackboy- Mm

Kuro- ¡No es posible! Acaso este lugar es…

Toro- ¡Toro World!

¿Sera acaso esta la separación del trio poderoso? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "¿Regreso a Toro World?"

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Sir Daniel Fortesque

Especie: Esqueleto viviente

Rival: Radec

Símbolo: Símbolo del escudo de Gallowmere

Residencia: Anteriormente en Gallowmere, actualmente en Londres

Estado Civil: En una relación con Kiya

Biografía: Un antiguo caballero del ejercito del rey peregrino, falleció tras la primera horda de flechas en la batalla contra Zarok, sin embargo la historia se encargó de dejarlo en lo más alto, alegando que fue él quien derroto al antiguo hechicero

Sin embargo, casi 100 años después de eso Zarok volvería por venganza, reviviendo un ejército de zombis para invadir el reino de Gallowmere, aunque cometió un error, al revivir a los zombis, también revivió a Sir Dan, quien decidió arreglar su reputación y ganarse un lugar en la galería de los héroes, aunque la única forma de lograrlo sea enfrentando al hechicero más temible de todos los tiempos

Al final, Sir Daniel resulto ser tan heroico que regreso de la tumba para combatir el mal, no una, sino dos veces, demostrando que nunca es tarde para que alguien arregle sus errores

Primera aparición: Medievil

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Medievil Resurrection

* * *

><p>Y ese fue el capítulo de hoy, quién lo diría, parece que por fin los dejare volver a Toro World, además de que ya se les unieron un par de nuevos compañeros<p>

También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Tienes toda la razón amigo, ese trio poderoso siempre haya la forma de salvarse de situaciones extremas, aunque al final siempre se las arreglan para volver a meterse en problemas XD, bueno no sé si sea un poco tarde pero… espero que te haya ido bien en tus pruebas y en tu maqueta, y tu descuida, que yo ya me encargare de publicar capítulos divertidos de mis fics para que disfrutes tus vacaciones, pásala bien

Lucaskane2012: Jajaja tengo que poner una batalla así en alguno de los caps

Bueno amigos, eso es todo, yo me despido hasta el siguiente capítulo


	19. Regreso a Toro World?

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Eh aquí para los que lo esperaban y para los que no, otro capítulo de este gran fic, el trio poderoso al fin ha llegado a Toro World, pero que pasara ¿Se separaran? ¿Continuaran viajando? ¿Reencontraran a los amigos de Toro? ¿Qué planes tiene ahora Polygonman? Bueno, no los demorare más, lean y encontraran la respuesta

* * *

><p>Capítulo 19- ¿Regreso a Toro World?<p>

El capítulo de hoy no comienza con el trio poderoso, de hecho no comienza con ninguno de los All Star, sino más bien con otro grupito bastante conocido

Polygon Dante- ¡Apúrense! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!

Polygon Drake- Pero Dante, la pequeña Nariko está cansada

Polygon Nariko- Lo siento hermanito

Polygon Dante- Pero Polygonman nos está esperando

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Sí! ¡Me muero de la emoción! ¡Quizás nos de otra misión!

Polygon Nariko- ¿Otra misión?

Polygon Drake- Así es pequeña Nariko, después del gran éxito de nuestra misión anterior seguramente le demostramos nuestro poder

Polygon Nariko- ¿Nuestra misión anterior fue un éxito?

Polygon Drake- Por favor no me la recuerden

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí

Polygon Dante- Esa voz

Polygon Drake- Son…

Polygon PaRappa- ¡DLC All Stars!

Kat- Genial, justo nos teníamos que topar con este cuarteto de inútiles

Polygon Nariko se escondió atrás de Polygon Drake

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Graves- Eso no te incumbe

Zeus- Jojojojojo nos mandó a llamar Polygonman

Graves- ¡Para que les dices!

Clarke- De todas formas ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Polygon Dante- Eso a ti no te incumbe

Polygon PaRappa- Pues a nosotros también nos mandó a llamar Polygonman

Polygon Drake- ¡PaRappa! ¡Mantén tu boca cerrada!

Clarke- Así que Polygonman nos llamó a todos

Polygon Drake- Así parece

Kat- Me pregunto qué ocurrirá

-El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygon Dante- Señor Polygonman ¿Por qué nos mandó a llamar?

Polygonman- Tengo un asunto importante que discutir con ustedes

Kat- ¿De qué se trata?

Polygonman- ¡Se levanta la sesión! Muchos de ustedes se preguntaran por qué razón los eh convocado aquí

Graves- Así es

Polygonman- Lo cual es raro ya que al modificar a los DLC les quite todo sentimiento de curiosidad, además de felicidad, compasión, amor, rebeldía, o en todo caso libertad, también cree a los Polygon sin las cosas antes mencionadas, pero aun así todos ustedes las tienen

Clarke- Quizá sea un desperfecto de fábrica

Polygon PaRappa- Imposible, Polygonman no comete errores

Polygonman- Oye, soy un ser increíblemente poderoso que está por encima de los demás, pero no soy perfecto

Polygon Nariko- Aun así, no tenemos libertad

Polygonman- Si, al menos en eso tuve éxito

Zeus- Que reconfortante escuchar eso

Kat- Si, lo que sea, ¿Solo nos convocó para charlar con nosotros?

Polygonman- Oh claro, ya me estaba olvidando

Polygon Dante- Entonces… ¿Para qué nos reunió aquí?

Polygonman- Bueno, los eh reunido a todos para discutir acerca de la creciente cantidad de flojera que existe entre ustedes

Graves- ¿Flojera?

Clarke- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Polygonman- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me capturaron un All Star?

Polygon Dante- Pues…

Kat- Bueno… Ahora que lo menciona…

Zeus- Jojojojojo

Polygonman- Lo ven, ya van varios capítulos y no han capturado ni un resfriado

Clarke- Ahora que lo menciona últimamente nos hemos estado relajando demasiado, como nuestras pequeñas vacaciones a Monkey World

Graves- Es cierto

Zeus- Jojojojojo eso fue muy divertido

Polygon PaRappa- O nuestro reconfortable viaje a Villa Refugio

Polygon Dante- ¡Eso no fue para nada reconfortable!

Polygon Nariko- Pero yo me divertí hermanito

Polygon Drake- Tu descuida Nariko, lo haremos otra vez

Polygon Dante- ¡Ni loco!

Kat- Patético

Polygonman- Lo que sea, el asunto es que ya vamos por el capítulo 19 y apenas tengo 4 Polygon

Graves- Entendido Polygonman

Clarke- No se preocupe jefe, los DLC nos encargaremos de todo

Kat- Bien, vamos a encargarnos de unos cuantos All Star

Zeus- Jojojojojojo

Y así los 4 DLC All Star salieron a otro mundo

Polygon Dante- ¡Vamos muchachos! ¡No podemos dejar que esos tramposos se nos adelanten!

Polygon Drake- ¡Dante tiene razón! ¡Vamos!

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Sí!

Polygon Nariko- Esta bien Draky

Polygonman- Oigan, esperen un minuto

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué ocurre jefe?

Polygonman- ¿A qué All Star van a atrapar?

Polygon Dante- Pues… Buena pregunta

Polygon Drake- Hay tantos ¿Por cuál iremos?

Polygon PaRappa- Se me ocurrió una gran idea

Polygon Dante- ¿Cuál?

Polygon PaRappa- Muchos All Stars han estado reuniéndose, por lo que recomiendo que para ahorrarnos el viaje dimensional, vayamos con el grupo que tiene más All Stars

Polygon Drake- Que buena idea ¿Cuál es el grupo con más All Stars?

Polygonman- Pues el trio poderoso

Polygon Nariko- ¿El trio poderoso?

Polygon Dante- Es cierto, ahora que Nariko y Jak se les han unido ya son 5 All Stars

Polygon PaRappa- De hecho si cuentas a Jak y a Daxter por separado son 6 All Stars

Polygon Drake- Lo que sea, pero no estoy seguro, hemos intentado atraparlos desde nuestro debut, pero aun así, han escapado a todas y cada una de nuestras trampas, no se si podemos hacer esto

Polygon PaRappa- Es cierto

Polygon Dante- Venga amigos ¿Qué paso con ese ánimo? Nosotros los derrotamos una vez y lo haremos de nuevo

Polygon Drake- Tiene razón, la esperanza es lo último que muere

Polygon Nariko- Draky

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos a por esos 5!

Polygonman- Oh es cierto, me temo que ya no son 5

Polygon Dante- ¿A qué te refieres?

Polygonman- Abrí una puerta interdimencional por ahí

Y mientras tanto, un grupo bastante conocido acababa de salir de una puerta brillante

Jak- ¿Ahora dónde estamos?

Daxter- Increíble, así que este es otro mundo

Nariko- Pues es un mundo algo extraño

Kratos- Por alguna razón se me hace conocido

Sackboy- Mm

Kuro- ¡No es posible! Acaso este lugar es…

Toro- ¡Toro World!

Así como lo oyen, alrededor se podían divisar grandes edificios, que ya revelaban en que lugar se encontraban, era Japon, pero el Japon de Toro World

Toro- No… lo… puedo… ¡Creer!

Kuro- Esto no es un sueño… ¿Verdad?

Toro- Pues deja y lo confirmo

Toro saco sus garras retractiles como buen gato que es y pincho a Kuro

Kuro- ¡Oye!... Un minuto… ¡No es un sueño!

Toro- ¡Sí! ¡Al fin después de tantos peligros y viajes interdimensionales! ¡Al fin estamos de vuelta!

Toro y Kuro se abrazaron de la felicidad y comenzaron a saltar y bailar como locos, ya no sabían como reprimir tanta felicidad, siendo que Nariko, Jak y Daxter los observaban con una sonrisa en el rostro

Daxter- Eso sí que es alegría

Jak- Y no es para menos Dax, volver a casa después de tanto tiempo debe ser muy reconfortable

Nariko- Es cierto, por fin podrán volver a ver a todos esos amigos de los que me hablaban

Daxter- Bueno Jak, prométeme que no haremos eso cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo

Jak- Jajajajaja, es una promesa Dax

Nariko- Kratos y Sackboy deben estar alegres por al fin haber conseguido su misión, quizás tardo, pero por fin trajeron a Toro de vuelta a su casa

Pero cuando voltearon a ver a Kratos y a Sackboy, ambos estaban con las cabezas bajas, estaban en Toro World, el final de su camino, y eso no les gustaba mucho, desde que había iniciado su aventura, Toro se había convertido en algo más que un gato normal, se había convertido en su amigo, su principal temor ahora era que tendrían que dejar a Toro de vuelta en su mundo y luego ellos deberían volver a sus propios mundos, sencillamente no querían separarse, para Kratos, sus 2 amigos Sackboy y Toro, habían sido los primeros amigos de verdad que había tenido en toda su vida, anteriormente el no le había prestado mucha importancia a la amistad, si bien había tenido algunos aliados, eran solo eso, aliados, de hecho antes de conocer a los All Stars, la única persona en la que confiaba era en Atenea, pero aun así con ella no podía hacer todas las cosas que hace con Sackboy y con Toro, de hacho se divertía más con ellos de lo que se había divertido con su propio hermano Deimos durante su niñez, mientras que para Sackboy, si bien había hecho bastantes amigos en sus largas aventuras, podría afirmar que Toro y Kratos eran… diferentes, si bien al principio el Sackperson no estaba muy seguro de llegar a llevarse bien con esos seres tan extraños, con el paso del tiempo se le hizo bastante natural el estar con ellos haciendo todas las locuras que ya acostumbraban hacer, Sackboy se había dado cuenta que de alguna manera se complementaban entre los 3, y si bien él también extrañaba a sus amigos en su mundo, sabía que extrañaría aún más a Toro y a Kratos, simplemente estaba tan acostumbrado a su día a día junto a ellos, y se divertía tanto, que no quería que todo eso llegue a su final, sin embargo, todas las cosas tienen que acabar algún día ¿O no?

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre amigos?

Kratos- ¡No es nada Toro! Solamente estamos contentos de que por fin puedas reencontrarte con tus amigos

Toro- ¿Enserio nya?

Sackboy- Mm mmm

Kratos- Muy cierto Sackboy, vamos que no hay tiempo que perder

Kuro- Tú lo has dicho, ya quiero ver de nuevo mi lindo basurero

Toro- Yo me pregunto cómo estará Junio

Entonces Daxter se bajó del hombro de Jak y fue con los 2 gatos

Daxter- Pues lo mejor será que le indiquen a este gran héroe como diablos funciona este mundo

Toro- Es una historia larga pero…

Y así Toro y Kuro se adelantaron junto con Daxter a quien le estaban contando la historia de su mundo, y los demás caminaron siguiéndolos, entonces Jak se acercó a Kratos

Jak- Oye Kratos ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Kratos- Bueno amigo, si te digo la verdad, pues Sackboy y yo ya nos encariñamos con Toro

Jak- Comprendo lo que dices, se nota que ustedes 3 son buenos amigos

Kratos- Exacto, no quiero devolverlo a su mundo

Jak- Pero toma en cuenta que es lo mejor para él

Kratos- Supongo que sí, al menos se ve feliz

Jak- Tu descuida, no será la última vez que lo vayas a ver

Kratos- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Jak- Tarde o temprano siempre acabas encontrándote con aquellas personas de las cuales te alejas

Kratos- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Jak- Te lo dice un sujeto que estuvo encerrado, lejos de sus amigos, durante 2 años enteros

Kratos estaba por responder cuando escucho una voz conocida, era la rana Ricky

Ricky- ¡Tú eres el calvo lento al que le gane en una carrera!

Kratos- ¡Qué no soy lento! ¡Intenta correr cargando más de 20 kilos en armas!... Un minuto… ¡Tú eres uno de los amigos de Toro!

Cuando Kratos dijo eso Jak, Sackboy y Nariko voltearon inmediatamente

Ricky- Vaya viejo, ya van meses que no te veo ¿Dónde está Toro? Qué yo sepa tú y el hombre saco se lo llevaron

Toro y Kuro- ¡Ricky!

Ricky- ¡Pero si son ustedes!

Toro- Amigo, que alegría me da verte

Ricky- Toro, me alegro de que estés bien

Toro- Igualmente Ricky

Ricky- Veo que lograste traer a Toro de vuelta, bien hecho Kuro

Kuro- Con mis habilidades no fue muy difícil

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Que fuimos nosotros quienes lo trajimos! (¡Mm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm!)

Daxter- Vaya sapo más grande

Jak- Es lo normal Dax, estamos en otro mundo

Nariko- Viajando con ellos vi cosas aún más extrañas

Ricky- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Toro- Es una larga historia

Ricky- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Seguro que Junio se alegrara de volver a verte!

Toro- ¿Sabes dónde está Junio?

Ricky- Claro que sí, ella esta con toda la pandilla muy cerca de aquí

Toro- ¡Vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Los All Stars siguieron a Ricky hasta un callejón, donde vieron a un perro humanoide sentado pacíficamente tomando el sol

Ricky- Hola Pierre ¿Qué haces?

Pierre- Estoy disfrutando de un hermoso día

Toro- ¿Pierre?

Pierre- ¿Sackboy? ¿Kratos?... ¡Toro!

Kuro- Si claro, ignórenme

Ricky- Los encontré mientras venia para acá

Pierre- Vaya, yo deseaba que donde quiera que estés disfrutes de un hermoso día amigo

-Mis circuitos detectan una anomalía proveniente de este callejón

Entonces salió un robot de 4 caras

Toro- ¡Suzuki!

Suzuki- ¿Toro? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Toro- El mismo amigo

Kratos- Lo devolvimos en una sola pieza

Suzuki- El tipo peligroso trajo a Toro

Kratos- ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué "tipo peligroso"?!

Suzuki- Gracias tipo peligroso

-¡Oigan! ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?

En ese momento Toro reconoció esa voz y sus ojos se iluminaron de la pura felicidad, del callejón estaba saliendo una de las amigas más cercanas de Toro, una coneja rosada de nombre Junio Mihara

Junio- No puede ser… Toro… ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Junio!

Junio- ¡Toro! ¡No lo puedo creer!

Toro- ¡Junio! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí!

Ahí Toro y Junio se abrazaron y se saludaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y no era de extrañarse, pues si bien para los lectores solo han pasado 19 capítulos, para los personajes ya pasaron varios meses desde que Toro abandono su humilde hogar y se unió a las aventuras de Sackboy y Kratos

Junio- Gracias al cielo estas bien

Kuro- ¿Qué acaso nadie se preocupó por mí?

Entonces Junio noto que no solo Toro había llegado, también estaban Kuro, una pelirroja con una espada enorme, un tipo raro y orejudo con una comadreja en el hombro y… ¡Los 2 tipos que secuestraron a Toro!

Junio- ¡Ustedes 2! ¡¿Cómo es que tienen el valor de volver a mostrar sus caras por este lugar!

Sackboy abrió su Pop It y se puso una máscara de Big Daddy

Junio- ¡No me refería a eso!

Junio estaba más que sorprendida, realmente nunca pensó que volvería a ver a esos 2

Kratos- Oye, te lo devolvimos sano y salvo

Junio- ¡¿Sano y salvo?! ¡Quien sabe que cosas le pudieron haber hecho al pobre Toro!

Sackboy- Mmm mm

Kratos- Pero si no le hicimos nada

Junio- ¡Quizás lo atacaron en la dimensión de Kratos!

Kratos- Bueno… no precisamente…

Junio- O quizás ingirió algún veneno extraño de la dimensión de Sackboy

Kratos- Ahí solo comimos dulces

Sackboy- Mmm

Junio- ¡Los dulces a la larga son como un veneno!

Pierre- Nada como un veneno para disfrutar el día

Ricky- Vamos Junio, quizás estas exagerando un poco

Toro- Así es Junio, ellos no me secuestraron, solo fue un… accidente

Suzuki- Pues si analizo bien a Toro, está en perfectas condiciones

Junio- De todas formas, estuvo lejos por demasiado tiempo

Toro- Junio

Junio- Y ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Daxter- ¡Mucho gusto! ¡Yo soy Daxter! ¡El relámpago naranja! ¡El más grande héroe de otro mundo! ¡Conocí a Toro cuando los Polygonal lo secuestraron!

Junio- ¡¿Qué?!

Jak- ¡Daxter! No compliques más las cosas

Nariko- Como sea, ellos son Jak, Daxter y yo soy Nariko

Daxter- ¡Somos Playstation All Stars!

Junio- ¿Qué son qué?

Ricky- Ni idea, creo que las estrellas de alguna parte

Pierre- Las estrellas te ayudan a disfrutar la noche

Toro- A decir verdad, hay algo de lo que debo hablarles

Junio- ¿De qué se trate Toro?

Toro- Pues… Como decirlo… La verdad es que…

Pero Toro no pudo terminar de hablar pues paso una nube con el símbolo de la Playstation y lo desapareció

Junio, Suzuki y Ricky- ¡Toro!

Pierre- Es un lindo día

Daxter- Polygonman sí que sabe elegir el momento

Junio- ¿Dónde está Toro?

Kuro- Explícales lo que ocurre Kratos

Kratos- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo porque?! Que se los explique Sackboy

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm! (¡Yo ni siquiera puedo hablar tonto!)

Kratos- Cierto

Ricky- ¿Qué le paso a Toro?

Kratos- Pues… La verdad…

Junio- ¡Solo dilo!

Kratos- ¡Mejor véanlo por si mismos!

Kratos les mostro su reloj

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Hoy tenemos una batalla entre 2 All Stars que son básicamente la suerte andante!... ¡Y espero que no hayan perdido su vuelo, pues esta batalla será en polizones!... ¡Uno quiere oro y el otro dejar de ser tan gatuno!... ¡El primero, el gato de la suerte, el que pelea a golpes y a patadas en vez de garrazos y mordiscos, Toro Inoue!... ¡El segundo, el único sujeto con la suficiente suerte como para encontrar tesoros donde otros solo encontraban ruinas, el único All Star tan normal que cuesta creer que esta metido en toda esta locura, Nathan Drake!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Drake- Vaya Toro, así que ahora nos toca pelear, pues bien ¡Esta es mi zona, no perderé!

Toro- Pues lo siento Nate, pero yo vine aquí para ganar

En Toro World, Kratos les mostraba como iba la batalla con su reloj All Star y todos los amigos de Toro veían preocupados la batalla… excepto Pierre que disfrutaba del día

Junio- ¡Toro! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?!

Kratos- Es lo que trataba de explicar

Junio- Pues explícalo

Jak- Lo cierto es que Toro es un All Star

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm

Junio- ¿Y eso que significa?

Kratos- Bueno, es algo complicado

Nariko- Lo cierto es que Toro está luchando contra un héroe de otro mundo, obligado por un ente súper poderoso

Suzuki- Increíble

Junio- Pero Toro…

Suzuki- Debe haber alguna manera de ayudarlo

Daxter- Sé que es duro, pero deben aceptarlo, así como su amigo

Entonces Junio y Suzuki se voltearon a ver a Ricky

Ricky- ¡Vamos Toro!... ¡Muéstrale a ese niño bonito quien manda aquí!... ¡Es tu oportunidad, dale una patada y remátalo a golpes!...

Junio y Suzuki- ¡Ricky!

Ricky- ¿Qué?... Si va representar a nuestro mundo al menos hay que animarlo

Junio- Un minuto… ¿Dónde está Kuro?

Ricky- En la pantalla

Así era, Toro había usado su súper 1, donde Kuro aparecía y lo pateaba contra su oponente, aunque por desgracia Nate se lo había esquivado y Toro fue a parar sobre unos camiones que colgaban del avión y casi es atacado por un Songbird

Toro- Esa estuvo cerca nya

Drake- Te hacen falta un millón de años para poder engañarme así

Toro- Entonces ahora va enserio

Toro quizo correr hacia Drake, pero el caza tesoros no lo iba a permitir, sabía que Toro era bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si lo mantenía a distancia, nadie lo podría superar, por lo que Drake comenzó a arrojarle sus barriles impidiendo que Toro se le pueda acercar

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- ¡¿Qué te crees? ¿Donkey Kong?!

Drake- Pues no sé, pero igual me funciona

Toro- Eso lo veremos ¡Forma Ninja!

Entonces Toro se transformó en un ninja y se metió por un portal, Drake lo miro desconcertado pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse pues un portal se abrió justo al lado suyo y de él salió el ninja Toro quien no perdió tiempo y con un montón de patadas mando lejos a Drake, sin embargo cuando Drake se levantó vio un arma a lo lejos ¡Era un Sackbot!

Toro- ¡Ah no! ¡No lo harás!

Drake- ¡Detenme si puedes!

Drake quiso ir por el arma pero Toro lo jalo con su cadena de langostas, luego Toro quiso recoger el arma pero Drake comenzó a dispararle, y estuvieron peleando por el Sackbot tanto tiempo que desapareció antes de que alguno de los 2 pueda agarrarlo

Drake- Diablos

Toro- Y todo por tu culpa

Drake- ¿Mi culpa?

Toro- ¡Tú culpa!

Toro se transformó a su forma Oni y con su martillo de Mocchi mando a volar a Drake

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Drake- Diablos, es muy fuerte, pero no podrá con esto

Drake saco de quien sabe dónde una pared de concreto y se cubrió atrás de ella

Drake- Lo siento Toro, pero esta pared me protegerá de todos tus ataques

Toro- No creo que de todos

Ahí Toro hizo algo que seguramente Drake no se esperaba, uso su level 1, Kuro apareció tras él y lo pateo contra su oponente, tanto poder tenía el súper que el muro de Drake no pudo protegerlo y Toro gano la batalla

Y Toro reapareció en el mundo real

Kratos- Buena pelea Toro

Sackboy- Mmm mmm

Nariko- Veo que ganaste

Toro- Si, aunque no fue nada fácil nya

Jak- Te comprendo, a mí también me toco pelear contra ese sujeto

Daxter- No hubieras ganado sin mi Jak

Ricky- Espero que los otros mundos sepan que nadie se mete con los habitantes de Toro World y sale ileso

Kuro- De todas formas Toro, esta victoria me la debes a mí

Toro- ¿Por qué?

Kuro- Yo te patee

Pierre- Qué lindo día

Junio- Oye Toro, tienes muchas cosas que explicar

Suzuki- Eso es cierto

Toro- Bueno, verán…

Y Toro comenzó a contarles sobre los All Star y cómo debería pelear para salvar su mundo

Junio- Pero… ¿Por qué tú?

Toro- No lo se

Kratos- Bueno da igual el por qué, el asunto es que ahora Toro es un Playstation All Star

Junio- Pero Toro, todo esto se ve muy peligroso

Toro- No te preocupes Junio, te prometo que estaré bien

Junio- Y entonces ellos 2…

Toro- Así es, ellos también son All Stars y no me secuestraron

Junio- Ya veo

Sackboy- ¿Mmm mmmmm?

Junio- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunta si los perdonaras nya

Kratos- Si, eso, te pido disculpas por todos los problemas

Toro- ¿Y bien?

Junio- Pues… está bien, los perdono… pero prométanme que no se volverán a llevar a Toro de esta manera

Y así con todo el dolor de su alma Kratos y Sackboy tuvieron que prometer que no se llevarían a Toro de nuevo

Ricky- Bueno Toro, ahora que ya está aclarado todo este asunto, hay algo que debes hacer

Toro- ¿Qué cosa Ricky?

Ricky- Entrenar

Toro- ¡Qué!

Ricky- Así como lo oyes, estas representando a un mundo entero en esa competencia, no permitiré que nos hagas quedar mal

Toro- Pero Ricky…

Ricky- Nada de peros Toro, ya prepare una rutina de ejercicios que seguramente te ayudará con el entrenamiento

Toro sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, su amigo Ricky era un aficionado al deporte, y tenía un gran espíritu competitivo, no importaría si Toro estuviera cansado, débil o herido, Ricky se encargaría de entrenarlo, no tendría ninguna excusa… aunque en ese momento algo salvo a Toro de iniciar un entrenamiento intensivo

Suzuki- ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia!

Jak- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre Suzuki?

Suzuki- Esto es grave Toro

Sackboy- ¿Mm?

Junio- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Suzuki- Se ah avistado un OVNI cerca de la Estación Toro Semanal

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Kuro- ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

Kratos y Nariko- ¿Qué es un OVNI?

Jak- Lo olvidaba ellos vienen de épocas un poco más primitivas

Suzuki- La palabra OVNI se define como Objeto Volador No Identificado, se usa popularmente para referirse a los seres extraterrestres o de otros planetas

Kratos- Toro, no me dijiste que había aliens en tu mundo

Toro- Pues yo tampoco sabía

Kuro- Se supone que no hay

Nariko- Algo en esto me huele muy extraño

Jak- Podría ser…

Junio- De todas formas, tenemos que ir a echar un vistazo

Toro- Bien dicho Junio

Suzuki- Sera con propósito de investigación

Ricky- ¡Veremos aliens!

Kuro- ¡No me arrastraran otra vez a una de sus peligrosas aventuras!

Toro- Tú te vienes

Lo que no sabían era que el susodicho OVNI ya no estaba cerca de la Estación Toro Semanal, sino más bien que se había estrellado violentamente contra ella, y lo cierto es que no era un OVNI normal, de hecho ni siquiera era de esta dimensión, lo cierto es que en el interior de dicho OVNI iban 2 de los más grandes héroes de la galaxia, 2 All Stars que ya llevaban un buen tiempo sin aparecer en el fic, seguro que la mayoría ya adivino de quien se trataba, así es se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Ratchet y Clank, los héroes intergalácticos… Los cuales en este momento salían mareados después de estrellar su nave

Ratchet- ¡No es posible! ¡Acababa de reparar el Aphelion!

Clank- Por lo que veo el Aphelion está en muy malas condiciones Ratchet, no creo que pueda volar

Entonces el Aphelion exploto

Ratchet- Si, puede que tengas razón, de todos modos ¿En qué planeta caímos esta vez?

Clank- No lo sé Ratchet, este planeta no aparece en mi base de datos

Ratchet- ¿Estás seguro?

Clank- Totalmente Ratchet, este planeta no parece estar ubicado en la galaxia Solana

Ratchet- ¿Entonces estamos en la Galaxia Polaris?

Clank- No, tampoco

Ratchet- Que extraño, habremos caído en alguna galaxia desconocida

Clank- No lo sé Ratchet, lo único que sentí fue una especie de perturbación espacio tiempo y luego de eso perdimos el control de la nave

Ratchet- Este lugar parece una estación de radio primitiva

Clank- O al menos lo parecía antes de que nos estrellemos con él

Ratchet- Si, buen punto, vamos a explorar comando

Ambos héroes comenzaron a explorar el lugar, pero todolo que veian eran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la Estación Toro Semanal, así que alcanzaron a salir y escucharon 3 voces algo conocidas

Toro- ¡No! ¡¿Qué diablos le paso a mi estación nya?!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmm

Kratos- Oigan, que acaso no es Ratchet

Al oir esas 3 voces Ratchet recordó varias cosas, le vinieron a la mente imágenes de la semana de hambre y miedo que paso en Tiranilandia, la destrucción de su nave, el intento de canibalismo que le habían hecho, o de su derrota en una batalla All Star a manos de un tipo con armas del milenio pasado, y por si eso fuera poco también recordó todas las semanas que se había pasado intentando reparar su vieja nave Aphelion, o incluso como había tenido que volver al planeta Fastoon en busca de piezas para reparar su nave y había sido emboscado por los Kerchus, todo eso por culpa de esos 3, lo cierto es que en una de sus primeras aventuras, el trio poderoso le había causado unos cuantos problemas a Ratchet

Clank- Ratchet… ¿Te sientes bien?

Kratos- ¡Hola amigo!

Toro- ¿Cómo has estado?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm

Ratchet- ¡Son ustedes!

En ese momento Ratchet estaba tan enojado que inconscientemente saco todas sus armas y se prepare para el ataque, claro antes de que dispare sucedió algo

Nariko- Oigan, ya llegamos

Daxter- Se adelantaron demasiado

Jak- ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero no hubo tiempo para explicaciones, tanto Jak y Daxter como Ratchet y Clank comenzaron a brillar hasta que desaparecieron

Nariko- ¿Qué fue eso?

Junio- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pierre- Y justo en un día tan lindo

Toro- Es posible que…

Kratos- Ya lo creo amigo

Sackboy- Mmm

Kuro- No otra vez

Ricky- ¿Otra vez?

Suzuki- ¿Qué ocurre?

Trio Poderoso- ¡Una batalla rival!

Y en un lugar extraño

Clank- Bien Ratchet ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

Ratchet- No lo sé, pero esos cobardes del trio poderoso no se saldrán con la suya, busquémoslos

Al mismo tiempo Jak y Daxter caminaban por ahí cerca

Daxter- Sabes Jak, nos hemos encontrado con criaturas interesantes en esta pequeña aventurita tuya

Entonces vieron a Ratchet caminando con Clank en su espalda

Daxter- Como esa cosa por ejemplo ¡2 Cabezas!

Ratchet- ¿Qué has dicho?

Clank- ¿Perdón?

Daxter- Oh, el pequeño es solo un compañero

Clank- ¿Esa… criatura comadreja…simplemente me llamo "Un compañero"?

Daxter- ¡Ese bote de hojalata me llamo "criatura comadreja"! ¡Vamos Jak! ¡Muéstrale lo que esta criatura comadreja puede hacer!

Jak- Tal vez sea hora de que alguien le enseñe buenos modales

Daxter le paso a Jak su Blaster

Clank- Calma, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a una solución razonable para esto

Pero Ratchet saco su Omniwrench

Ratchet- Creo que esto es bastante razonable, vamos a arreglar esto

Ambos prepararon sus armas para la batalla

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Ratchet fue quien inicio la batalla electrocutando a los héroes del Eco con una especie de látigo eléctrico, sin embargo, ni bien recibió el ataque Jak salto y contrataco a los héroes intergalácticos embistiéndolos con una tabla voladora, para después caer sobre ellos con giros, golpes y patadas de lo más extraños

Sin embargo Ratchet no se iba a dejar golpear así como así, el Lombax logro alejarse de Jak lo suficiente como para sacar el Suck Cannon, y como si de una aspiradora se tratara absorbió a Jak y a Daxter para después enviarlos a volar hasta el otro lado del escenario

Ratchet- ¡Toma eso!

Clank- Bien pensado Ratchet

Pero lo que no contaba era que ni bien se levante, Jak saque su Blaster y comience a disparar como si no hubiera mañana

Jak- Siempre me caractericé por ser un mejor luchador a distancia

Daxter- ¡Hazlos morder el polvo Jak!

Por suerte Ratchet se las arregló para escapar de los disparos de Jak, saltando al aire y usando a Clank para planear, desde donde comenzó a disparar con sus propias armas

Ratchet- ¡Haber que te parece esto!

Y aunque logro hacerle daño a los héroes del Eco, Jak reacciono rápidamente, comenzó a disparar al suelo y las balas revotaron hasta llegar a Ratchet, derribando al Lombax

Ratchet- ¡No creas que eso es todo!

Al caer Ratchet arrojo su Omniwrench derribando a Jak, y antes de que Jak logre levantarse saco al señor Zurkon

Sr Zurkon- El Sr Zurkon no viene en son de paz

Jak se levantó, solo para ser recibido por los disparos en conjunto de Ratchet y del señor Zurkon

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sr Zurkon- El Sr Zurkon solo quiere matarte

Jak- Ni creas que me ganaras solamente por ese Robotito, ya eh derrotado a más grandes que ese

Entonces Jak saco una especie de disco volador que al igual que el señor Zurkon comenzó a disparar contra Ratchet, sin embargo el Lombax se recuperó rápidamente y derribo a Jak con el Plasma Striker

Jak y Daxter se levantaron algo aturdidos, solo para ver a Ratchet y Clank apuntarles con una de sus armas más poderosas, el TAUN

Daxter- Oye Jak, esto se ve feo

Ratchet uso su súper 1 y comenzó a bombardear a los héroes del Eco con su TAUN quitándoles una vida

Ratchet- ¡Otro que muerde el polvo!

Clank- ¡Los derrotamos!

Pero entonces Jak y Daxter reaparecieron

Daxter- Keira te dijo que tengas cuidado ¿Lo recuerdas?

Jak- Esta bien, vamos a hacer esto Dax

Daxter- ¡No olvides lo que te eh enseñado Jak!

Jak- ¡Podemos manejar esto!

Jak corrió contra Ratchet y de un gancho lo envio al aire, luego salto, lo ataco con su turbotabla y le hizo un combo aéreo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Pero gracias a Clank, Ratchet pudo planear en el aire y desde ahí usar sus armas contra Jak, quien tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar los disparos y saco sus propias armas para atacar, sin embargo ni bien toco el suelo, Ratchet también saco sus armas y el campo de batalla se había transformado en un campo de guerra, se veían venir balazos de todos lados y la batalla se ponía cada vez más intensa

Ratchet- ¡Te derrotare a ti y a tu comadreja!

Daxter- ¡Vas a ver tú quien es la comadreja ahora!

Clank- A pesar de todo, me resultas un tipo de lo más interesante

Jak- ¡Hey! ¡Dile a tu robotito que se calle la boca!

Ratchet- ¡Pues tu cruce de nutria y comadreja también debería de aplicarse el cuento!

Daxter- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Cruce de gato y lince!

Ratchet- ¡Nadie me ha llamado gato y ha vivido para contarlo!

Clank- De hecho Ratchet tu especie es muy similar a la especie felina

Ratchet- ¿Y tú de qué lado estas?

Jak- ¡Que te pareció eso gato!

Ratchet- ¡Tú no te metas orejas de duende!

En ese momento un montón de pequeños robotitos corrieron hacia Jak y Daxter y les explotaron en la cara

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Jak- Pero qué clase de armas tan extrañas usan esos 2

Daxter- Odio admitirlo Jak… pero quiero uno de esos

Clank- Si quieres te puedo construir alguno

Daxter- ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Seria genial colega!

Ratchet- ¡Clank! Deja de socializar con el enemigo

Jak- Lo mismo va para ti Dax

Jak se preparó para embestirlos en su patineta voladora, pero Ratchet lo esquivo y le cayo encima con un golpe directo de su Omniwrench, sin embargo Jak no perdió el tiempo, con una de sus armas debilito la gravedad causando que Ratchet y Clank floten inmediatamente

Clank- ¡Rápido Ratchet! ¡Las botas gravitatorias!

Pero no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo pues Jak giro sobre si mismo y golpeo a Ratchet con un gran combo de golpes

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

En ese momento Jak uso su súper y sintió como el Eco Oscuro lo invadía

Clank- Ratchet, detecto cierta anomalía proveniente de él

Ratchet- ¡Qué diablos es eso!

Jak se había transformado en Jak Oscuro, un ser bastante poderoso que usaba el poder del Eco Oscuro para acabar con sus oponentes

Daxter- ¡Woohoo! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

Jak Oscuro salto sobre Ratchet y Clank y realizo la bomba oscura, quitándoles una vida, luego de eso volvió a la normalidad

Daxter- Y esta fuera de combate

Pero entonces Ratchet y Clank reaparecieron

Jak- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso

Daxter- Un consejo, no nos hagan enojar

Ratchet- Clank, es hora de ir de comando

Clank- Cubro tu espalda Ratchet

Y comenzaron a luchar nuevamente, esta vez era un combate cercano, Ratchet golpeaba con su Omniwrench mientras que Jak seguía con sus extraños combos

Ratchet- Debo admitir que no lo haces nada mal orejudo

Jak- Tu tampoco bola de pelos

Ratchet- Pero esto tiene que acabar tarde o temprano

Ratchet saco su eructor sónico y cargo un gran eructó, con el cuál mando a volar a Jak y Daxter

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Ratchet- ¿Estás listo?

Clank- Siempre estoy listo Ratchet

Ratchet uso su level 2 permitiendo que Clank corra hacia Jak quien lo veía desconcertado

Clank- Usted está condenado

Clank logro quitarles otra vida a Jak y Daxter, los cuales reaparecieron solo para ser atacados nuevamente por Clank, de esta manera la batalla acabo y Ratchet y Clank se coronaron como los ganadores

Y entonces Ratchet, Jak, Clank y Daxter aparecieron en el mundo real

Jak- Bueno, nos derrotaron

Daxter- No nos derrotaron, les deje ganar

Ratchet- Pero no me la dejaron fácil

Clank- Muy cierto Ratchet, esta fue una de las batallas más complicadas que hemos tenido

Toro- Así son las batallas rival nya

Nariko- Suena interesante

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm

Kratos- De todos modos, fue una gran batalla

Al oir esas voces Ratchet reacciono rápidamente

Ratchet- ¡Ustedes!

Clank- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos

Toro- Lo mismo digo ¿Cómo les ha ido?

Los amigos de Toro veían extrañado como Toro se relacionaba con los supuestos extraterrestres

Junio- Definitivamente Toro tiene muchas cosas que contarnos

Ricky- Estoy de acuerdo

Kuro- A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende

Ratchet- ¡Ya basta! ¿Tienes idea de todos los problemas que me han causado ustedes 3?

-Te aseguro que no tantos como los que me han causado a mi

Al oír eso Ratchet no sabía de quien se trataba, pero el trio poderoso si, al voltearse se encontraron cara a cara con 4 Polygonal All Stars

Polygon Drake- Hola

Kratos- Sack, Toro

Toro- Claro

Sackboy- Mm

Ni bien dijeron eso cada uno del trio poderoso golpeo al Polygon que tenían en frente mandándolo a volar, en otras palabras Kratos golpeo al P Dante, Sackboy al P Drake y Toro al P PaRappa, la Polygon Nariko se salvó porque Ratchet no entendía que diablos pasaba

Polygon Nariko- ¡Hermanitos!

Polygon Dante- ¡Ya basta! ¡No nos vencerán tan fácilmente!

Ratchet- ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

Clank- Ratchet, detecto problemas

Jak- Para resumir, esos sujetos odian a los All Stars

Ratchet- Entonces creo que deberé mostrarles de que estamos hechos

Daxter y Clank se subieron en la espalda de sus compañeros y se dispusieron a atacar pero…

Toro- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ratchet- Maldición, esa batalla rival nos dejó tan débiles que apenas podemos caminar

Toro- Esto es malo, Kuro, llévate a Junio y a los demás, las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas

Kuro- A la orden

Junio- Pero Toro…

Toro- No te preocupes, déjaselo a los All Stars

Sackboy- Mmm

Kratos- Cabellos flameantes ¿Ayudaras?

Nariko- Claro que si, no puedo dejar que esa mala copia ande suelta por las calles

Polygon Dante- ¡Vamos Drake!

El Polygon Drake saco una metralleta y comenzó a disparar contra los All Stars, quienes tuvieron que cubrirse en un escudo construido por Sackboy, Polygon Dante aprovecho eso y se abalanzó en un ataque con su espada, sin embargo el ataque no estaba dirigido hacia el trio poderoso o Nariko, sino hacia Ratchet, quien estaba tan desconcertado que no sabía cómo recibir el golpe, aunque para su suerte, Kratos intercepto su golpe y ambos comenzaron a luchar a espadazo limpio

Kratos- Esto será fácil, no te comparas a tu original tonto

Dante- ¡Es hora de que veas el fruto de mi entrenamiento!

En ese entonces para sorpresa de todos, el Polygon Dante comenzó a brillar, estaba sufriendo una transformación que solo el Dante verdadero y algunos demonios poderosos de su mundo podían lograr, el Devil Trigger

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre? Se hizo fuerte de repente

Polygon Dante- ¡Toma esto!

Gracias al incremento de poder, a Kratos se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener a raya a Polygon Dante

Polygon Nariko- Y si entreno ¿Me podre transformar en mi forma de diosa?

Nariko- ¡Ni lo sueñes copia defectuosa!

Nariko saco su Heavenly Sword y fue a atacar a su Polygon, sin embargo una granada le cayó encima

Polygon Drake- ¡No le toques un polígono a la pequeña Nariko!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Draky!

Nariko tuvo que hacer un montón de maniobras para esquivar el armamento pesado con el que Polygon Drake la atacaba

Toro- ¡Rápido Sackboy! ¡Hay que ayudar a Kratos!

Sackboy- ¿M mmmm? (¿Y Nariko?)

Toro- No, ella puede cuidarse sola

Toro y Sackboy se dirigían a ayudar a Kratos, pero una patineta le cayó encima a Toro, quien se tuvo que dar la vuelta para interceptar los ataques de Polygon PaRappa

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Tengo que creer!

Toro- Sack, yo me hare cargo, tu ve a ayudar a Kratos

Sackboy- Mm

Sackboy corrió lo más rápido que pudo y vio como Kratos seguía dándose de espadazos con el Polygon, aunque trataba de disimularlo, Kratos no resistiría mucho

Kratos- ¡Sackboy!

Sackboy saco su Pop It y creo un panel eléctrico, con el cual electrocuto a Polygon Dante… Y también a Kratos

Kratos- ¡Y porque a mí!

Sackboy- Mm mmmm, mm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmm (Lo siento, el panel eléctrico es muy grande)

Fue entonces que se escuchó un grito

Daxter- ¡Oigan!

Entonces todos se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría, mientras ellos luchaban, la Polygon Nariko había dejado fuera de combate a los debilitados Ratchet y Clank, y ahora se dirigía hacia Jak y Daxter

Toro- ¡Oh no! ¡Nos engañaron!

Polygon PaRappa- Jajajaja, no podrás ir a ayudar a tus amigos

Toro- ¿Ah no?

Entonces Toro uso un Shoryuken y mando a volar al Polygon PaRappa

Toro- Bien, Sackboy tu ayuda a Kratos, y Nariko, tu ven a ayudarme una vez que venzas a Drake

Pero entonces Toro volteo a ver a Nariko, y se sorprendió al verla de lo más tranquila, pateando a Polygon Drake, quien yacía tirado en el piso

Polygon Nariko- ¡Draky!

Polygon Drake- ¡Escapa pequeña Nariko!

Toro fue lo más rápido que pudo, pero la Polygon Nariko desapareció, no sin antes llevarse con ella a Ratchet y a Clank

Toro- ¡No! ¡Ratchet! ¡Clank!

Nariko- ¡Oye tú! ¿A dónde te los llevaste?

Sin embargo Polygon Drake también desapareció

Nariko- ¡No!

Toro- ¡Aun nos queda un Polygon!

Era cierto, Kratos aun luchaba con Polygon Dante, quien le sacaba todo el poder al Devil Trigger

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmm mmmmm (Yo me hare cargo)

Sackboy creo un Pad de Rebote y con él tanto Polygon Dante como Kratos salieron volando solo para estrellarse de cara contra el suelo, pero Sackboy no termino ahí, creo un montón de carbones ardientes y se los arrojo sobre ambos

Jak- Oye, como que te has pasado un poco

Toro- ¡Sackboy! ¡Vas a freír a Kratos!

Nariko- ¡Kratos!

Kratos y Polygon Dante- ¡Que alguien nos ayude!

Sin embargo, justo antes de morir carbonizado Polygon Dante se transportó junto a Kratos a un lugar seguro… seguro para Polygon Dante, porque para Kratos no era tan seguro, Polygon Dante lo había transportado al mundo de Polygonman

All Stars- ¡No Kratos!

Y en el mundo de Polygonman, la cabeza poligonal esperaba pacientemente a que le trajeran más All Stars

Y entonces llegaron los DLC All Stars, siendo que Zeus cargaba una bolsa cual si de Santa Claus se tratara

Polygonman- ¿Y bien? ¿Tuvieron éxito en capturar algún All Star?

Clarke- Claro jefe, como que somos el equipo más fuerte del fic

Kat- ¡No te imaginas lo que ocurrió!

Graves- Digamos que Santa te trajo un gran regalo

Zeus- Jojojojojojo mira esto

Zeus metió la mano en su bolsa y saco la cabeza de un esqueleto

Polygonman- Esto lo vi en cierta película de Disney

Graves- No es cualquier esqueleto Polygonman, es el gran héroe Sir Daniel Fortesque

Sir Dan- ¡Bibebenbe bonbos! (¡Libérenme tontos!)

Clarke- Fue difícil capturarlo, tuvimos que viajar en el tiempo

Kat- Y por si fuera poco tuvimos que desarmarlo, todas las piezas están en la bolsa, solo queda armarlo

Sir Dan- ¡Bo boy bun buble! (¡No soy un puzle!)

Ni bien dijo eso Zeus lo volvió a meter en la bolsa

Zeus- Jojojojo

Polygonman- Buen trabajo, aunque no pienso armarlo

-Solo un All Star, mira lo que nosotros tenemos

Y llegaban los Polygonal All Stars, o mejor dicho llegaban un Polygon Drake todo golpeado con vendas y una Polygon Nariko cargando una jaula en la que estaban inconscientes Ratchet y Clank, además de Kratos y Polygon Dante quienes aún estaban abrazados y paralizados del puro miedo

Polygonman- ¡Genial! ¡Capturaron a 2 All Stars!

Clarke- 3 si cuentas a Clank

Graves- ¿Y dónde esta Polygon PaRappa?

Polygon Drake- Este… ya volverá

Polygon Nariko- Lo mandaron a volar

Kat- Y… ¿Por qué Polygon Dante también esta enjaulado?

Polygon Drake- Eh… pues… ¡No más preguntas!

Pero mientras eso ocurriá, en Toro World los All Stars caminaban totalmente deprimidos, tanto por el rapto de Kratos como el de Ratchet

Daxter- ¡No! ¡Pobre Kratos! ¡Pobre Clank! ¡Pobre Ratchet!

Jak- Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido nuestra energía completa

Nariko- Kratos… Esos 2 son los que más sufren

Así era, Toro y Sackboy estaban tan tristes que apenas podían caminar, aun no se creían que se hayan llevado a Kratos

Entonces llegaron con los amigos de Toro

Junio- ¡Toro! ¡Estás bien!

Toro- No precisamente

Suzuki- ¿Qué ocurre?

Pierre- Si ¿Por qué no disfrutas tu día?

Ricky- ¿Qué paso?

Toro- Es Kratos… se lo llevaron

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmmm!

Kuro- No te preocupes, seguramente lo devuelven después de clonarlo

Toro y Sackboy- ¡¿Estás loco?! (¡¿Mmmm mmm?!)

Junio- ¡Kuro! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?!

Kuro- ¿A qué te refieres?

Junio- Era uno de sus grandes amigos, no me imagino lo que Toro y Sackboy están pasando

Kuro- Pero si hace unos momentos tu querias echar a Kratos del planeta

Junio- Eso es diferente

Ricky- Eso es cierto Kuro

Suzuki- Debes disculparte con Toro

Pierre- Pobre Toro

Los cuatro miraban a Kuro y hasta Pierre se puso serio

Kuro- Esta bien, lo siento amigo

Toro- Gracias Kuro

Daxter-¡Y también se llevaron a Clank! ¡Y todavía no me había dado ningún arma!

Nariko- Y a Ratchet

Junio- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Jak- Podemos ir al mundo de Polygonman a rescatarlos

Kuro, Toro y Sackboy- ¡No! (¡Mm!)

Toro- Ya intentamos eso antes y créanme cuando les digo, no es buena idea

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmm mmmmmm! (¡Fue una pesadilla!)

Daxter- Entonces que haremos

Mientras los All Stars pensaban algún plan, los Polygonal All Stars ya tenían su propio plan, y ahora caminaban por las calles de Toro World

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que sufri cuando me abandonaron en este planeta?

Polygon Dante- Te aseguro que no tanto como yo

Polygon Drake- Ya no se quejen

Polygon Dante- Para ti es fácil decirlo

Polygon Nariko- Lo importante es que todos estamos bien

Polygon Drake- Bien dicho pequeña Nariko

Polygon PaRappa- De todas formas ¿Por qué tengo que cargar esta caja tan pesada? ¿Qué hay adentro?

Polygon Dante- Eso es parte de mi brillante plan, pues adentro están todos los All Stars que hemos capturado

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Eso no es peligroso?

Polygon Dante- No te preocupes, están inconscientes, y con toda la energía que les quitamos dudo que despierten en un buen tiempo

Polygon Drake- De todos modos ¿Para que los necesitamos?

Polygon Dante- Es simple, los usaremos como rehenes

Polygon Drake- ¿Cómo rehenes?

Polygon Dante- Si, les diremos que si no quieren que algo malo les pase a sus amigos deberán entregar a todos los All Stars

Polygon PaRappa- Eso podría funcionar

Polygon Drake- Si, puede que tengas razón

Polygon Nariko- ¿Qué es un rehén?

Polygon Drake- Luego te lo explico pequeña Nariko

Entonces se encontraron frente a los amigos de Toro, Junio, Pierre, Kuro, Suzuki y Ricky, quienes habían salido a por algo de comer para animar a los All Stars

Kuro- ¡Los Polygon!

Polygon PaRappa- ¿No son los amigos de Toro?

Polygon Drake- Andamos de suerte

Polygon Nariko- ¿Enserio?

Polygon Dante- Dejen que sea yo quien hable

Kuro- Rápido Junio, vamos a avisarle a Toro y los demás… ¿Junio?

Poro los amigos de Toro no escucharon a Kuro, tenían la cara llena de ira

Junio- Son ellos…

Ricky- Los que…

Suzuki- Se llevaron…

Pierre- Al amigo de Toro…

Polygon Dante- Escuchen, tengo una propuesta que hacerles…

Pero los amigos de Toro no escucharon ni un segundo más, para sorpresa de Kuro y los Polygon, se lanzaron al ataque

Junio comenzó a lanzar un montón de patadas contra los polygon

Junio- ¡Toro no es el único que sabe pelear!

Ricky corrió con la velocidad que lo caracteriza, alrededor de ellos dando un montón de golpes

Ricky- ¡Pagaran por raptar al amigo de mi amigo!

Pierre comenzó a arrojarles rosas llenas de espinas

Pierre- ¡Pagaran por arruinar un día tan hermoso!

Los pobres Polygon estaban todo adoloridos en el suelo y Kuro miraba con la boca abierta

Polygon Dante- ¡Esperen un minuto!

Suzuki- Ustedes morirán

En ese momento el robot Suzuki saco un taladro gigante, comparable al que poseen los Big Daddyes

Polygonal All Stars- ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Y de esta manera los Polygon salieron volando lo más lejos posible, dejando atrás una caja llena de Playstation All Stars, o en otras palabras, Kratos, Ratchet, Clank y como un extra Sir Daniel

Kuro- Se pasaron

Ricky- ¡Mira! ¡Aquí están los otros All Stars!

Junio- ¡Rápido Kuro! ¡Llama a los demás!

Kuro salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que los amigos de Toro veían a los All Stars quienes estaban totalmente pálidos

Junio- Pobre Kratos, esta pálido

Suzuki- Y también los 2 alienígenas, mis sensores indican signos de deshidratación en Kratos y el alíen, mientras que al robot le hacen falta energías

Ricky- Y a este lo dejaron en los huesos

Junio- Pobres, pero al menos ya los hemos recuperado

Pierre- Este volvió a ser un hermoso día

Al rato llegaron Toro, Sackboy, Jak, Daxter, Nariko y Kuro, quienes se alegraron de tener a sus amigos de nuevo, y se sorprendieron de ver a Sir Daniel, pero aunque estaban contentos, algo pasaba por la mente de Sackboy, el pequeño Sackperson sabía que aunque de momento estaban a salvo, tarde o temprano volverían a por los All Stars que faltaban, y Toro World no era el sitio más seguro, por lo que Sackboy tendría que pensar en algún lugar seguro ¿Pero cuál?

Mientras tanto, los Polygonal All Stars ya habían regresado al mundo de Polygonman y los DLC se habían burlado de ellos por fracasar en su misión, sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo para eso, pues Polygonman los mando a llamar, así que Clarke, Graves, Zeus, Kat, Dusty, Polygon Dante, Polygon PaRappa, Polygon Drake, Polygon Nariko y los recién creados Polygon Kratos, Polygon Daniel, Polygon Ratchet y Polygon Clank fueron frente a su líder, Polygonman

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta, los he convocado aquí por una sencilla razón, ahora que tenemos nuevos Polygon y nuestro número ha aumentado considerablemente, creo que ha llegado la hora, la operación de captura de All Stars, da inicio

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio Sackboy decide que no se podrían quedar más tiempo en Toro World y se le ocurre un lugar de lo más seguro y acogedor, pero mientras eso ocurre los DLC y Polygonal All Stars se ponen manos a la obra ¡Muchos All Stars son atacados! ¿A que lugar seguro piensa llevarlos Sackboy? ¿Tendrán éxito los DLC y los Polygonal All Stars? ¿Habrán nuevos Polygon? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "La Operación de Captura de All Stars"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Jak y Daxter

Especie: "Humano" y Ottsel

Rival: Ratchet y Clank

Símbolo: Huevo Precusor

Residencia: Antes Villa Sandover, Ahora Villa Refugio

Estado Civil: En una relación con Keira y Tess respectivamente

Biografía: Jak y Daxter siempre han sido los mejores amigos de toda la vida, con un don para meterse en problemas, un día Daxter cayo en un pozo de Eco Oscuro y quedo transformado en una extraña criatura cruce de comadreja y nutria, en un intento por regresarlo a la normalidad, Jak y Daxter se convirtieron en héroes, y accidentalmente viajaron al futuro, donde unos soldados extraños secuestraron a Jak, aunque le tomo 2 años enteros, Daxter logro rescatar a Jak, quien durante esos 2 años había sido usado como rata de laboratorio con experimentos de Eco Oscuro, y como consecuencia de eso adquiere una transformación cuando entra en contacto con el Eco Oscuro, aunque después descubrió que también podía controlar el Eco Luminoso e incluso transformarse, de esta manera ambos partieron en una aventura para liberar Villa Refugio del maligno Praxis, y aunque Daxter no siempre está de acuerdo en cuál de ellos es el verdadero héroe o cual es el ayudante, saben cómo trabajar perfectamente en equipo, y eso sumado a las habilidades de Eco y la gran cantidad de armas que poseen, los convierte en rivales de lo más peligrosos

Primera aparición: Jak and Daxter the Precusors Legacy

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Jak and Daxter the Lost Frontier

* * *

><p>Y ese fue el capítulo, sé que me tarde, lo lamento tanto, pero ocurrieron un montón de cosas por mi casa y estuve algo ocupado, sin embargo logre sacar algo de tiempo para subir este cap<p>

Sabían que a pesar de tener solo 19 capítulos, este fic ya tiene más del doble de palabras que mi fic "El Universo del Videojuego" de 36 capítulos, supongo que es una muestra de lo mucho que ha evolucionado mi estilo de escritura xD

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Jajaja, tienes razón el trio poderoso con cara de creepypasta sí que fue gracioso xD, y parece que gracias a la intervención de los Polygons el trio poderoso tendrá que mantenerse junto por un tiempo más, así que no se separaran… aun, y si viste ese juego amigo, yo te sugiero que te lo compres, es mi juego favorito del PS3, jeje vaya coincidencias

Lucaskane2012: Si, Shoryuken es uno de los ataques de Ryu, lo que ocurre es que Toro y Kuro son fanáticos de los juegos de peleas e imitan algunos movimientos, es por eso que en Tekken X Street Fighter, Toro poseía todos los movimientos de Ryu, con Hadoken incluido, mientras que Kuro lo mismo pero con Kazuya Mishima de Tekken, y en el Playstation All Stars Toro pide prestados movimientos de Ryu, Liu Kang, Akira Yuki, Jin Kazama, Scorpion, Sub Zero y otros personajes de juegos de pelea, PD: Sé que es algo tarde pero ¡Feliz 2015!

Bueno, eso es todo, sin más que decir yo me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


	20. La Operacion de Captura de All Stars

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capítulo 20 de mi fic… un minuto ¿Capitulo 20? Increíble que haya llegado a tantos capítulos, bueno, todo es gracias a los que me han estado apoyando en este fic, muchas gracias, no hubiera llegado tan lejos sin ustedes

* * *

><p>Capítulo 20- La Operación de Captura de All Stars<p>

En el capítulo anterior, después de llegar a Toro World, y reencontrarse con Ratchet y Clank, los Polygonal All Stars se las arreglaron para capturar a Kratos y a Ratchet para crear más Polygon, y aunque al final los All Star lograron recuperarlos (Con Sir Daniel extra), Polygon dio inicio a una misteriosa operación, la "Operación de Captura de All Stars" y un niño en Monkey World estaba a punto de descubrir de que se trataba dicha operación

Spike- ¿Por qué tengo que limpiar todos los destrozos que causaron en la batalla?

Profesor- Porque eres un All Star y debes de hacerte responsable de los actos de otros All Star

Spike- No es justo

Profesor- Vamos Spike, alégrate, algo bueno salió de todo esto

Spike- ¿Qué?

Profesor- Capturamos a Specter cuando el viejo de los rayos lo derribo

Spike- Si, eso es bueno ¿O no opinas lo mismo Specter?

Y ahí estaba Specter dentro de una capsula

Specter- Ya verán ¡Saldré de aquí me vengare!

Spike y Profesor- Jajajajajaja

Specter- Yo seré quien ría, porque mi equipo de rescate ya llego jajajajajaja

Spike- ¿Qué?

Spike y el Profesor se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a 1 mono

Mono- ¡Uki!

Profesor- ¿Un Pipo Monkey?

Spike- ¿Ese es tu gran rescate Specter?

Specter- ¡No! ¡Porque solo hay uno! ¡¿Dónde está el resto?!

Mono- Uki uki

Specter- ¿Qué? ¿Decidieron tomar unas vacaciones hasta que el fic acabe? ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes?!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Specter- Esta bien, libera a tu amo, luego yo me encargare de los demás

Profesor- Spike, ya sabes que hacer

Spike- Si profesor

Spike comenzó a perseguir al mono por el laboratorio con su red, pero el mono era demasiado rápido, sin embargo Jimmy, el primo de Spike, llego corriendo desesperado

Jimmy- ¡Volvieron! ¡Volvieron!

Profesor- Jimmy, cálmate o acabaras liberando a Specter de nuevo

Jimmy- ¡Profesor volvieron!

Profesor- ¿Quiénes volvieron?

Jimmy- ¡Ellos!

Entonces se aparecieron caminando Zeus, Clarke, Graves, Kat y Dusty

Zeus- Jojojojojojo hola a todos

Clarke- Volvimos

Decir que el Profesor estaba aterrado era poco, el Profesor y Jimmy estaban tan asustados que casi mojan sus pantalones del puro miedo, incluso Specter estaba tan aterrado, por lo que decidió quedarse en silencio para que los DLC lo ignoren, por su parte Spike ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo al mono

Spike- ¡Vuelve aquí mono!

Kat- Supongo que ese es el niño que vinimos a capturar

Graves- Muy bien, yo me encargo

Spike ya había acorralado al mono en una esquina y estaba a punto de atraparlo… pero Graves llego, le quito su red y con ella capturo a Spike y al mono juntos

Mientras tanto en Toro World, Toro y Sackboy tenían una batalla de entrenamiento en el jardín de la casa de Toro, pues Ricky había insistido en que Toro debería someterse a un duro entrenamiento, para representar bien a su mundo en el campeonato All Star, por su parte Sackboy sabía que si no quería caer en las manos de los Polygon, que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, debería fortalecerse a sí mismo y entrenar duro, por lo que había decidido acompañar a Toro en su entrenamiento

Toro- ¡Toma esto!

Toro le había dado a Sackboy una patada que lo mando a estrellarse contra la puerta, sin embargo al caer, Sackboy le respondió con un disparo de su Tartinador

Toro- ¡Vamos Sackboy! ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm (Apenas estoy calentando)

Toro- Sera mejor que te lo tomes enserio nya

Sackboy- Mm, mmmmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmmmm (Si, debemos entrenar si no queremos un clon Polygonal)

Toro- Tú lo has dicho, demos lo mejor

Ricky- Bien dicho, sigan con el combate

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué los demás All Star no están entrenando? Pues se podría decir que Kratos, Ratchet, Jak, Daxter, Nariko y Sir Daniel estaban a punto de tener una experiencia única, iban a probar comida japonesa, mientras que Clank, al ser un robot y no poder comer nada, solo se quedó con las ganas, así que estaban sentados en una mesa de la casa de Toro, menos mal que el vendedor de Sushi había salido de viaje

Kratos- ¡Genial! ¡Comida china!

Jak- Es comida japonesa Kratos

Kratos- Da lo mismo, la cosa es que vamos a comer

Sir Dan- Be bibenbe biben bober bebtrebabibos (Se siente bien comer entre amigos)

Kuro- En un segundo estará la comida, tienen suerte, no comerán cualquier comida, comerán una preparada por mí, y no es que me guste presumir, pero soy un experto

Ratchet- Bueno, llamémoslo suerte de All Stars

Daxter- Tú lo has dicho hermano

Entonces Kuro agarro 2 cuchillos y exhibiéndose comenzó a cortar el pescado con gran precisión

Kuro- ¡La primera tanda ya está lista!

Daxter- ¡Qué genial!

Kuro les paso sus platos de comida a todos

Nariko- Este alimento se ve muy extraño

Kratos- Come cabellos flameantes, Toro me ha hablado de estos alimentos durante todo el viaje

Nariko- Esta bien Kratos

Ratchet- Por spaceflix, este alimento esta delicioso

Clank- Me gustaría comer un poco

Daxter- Por cierto Ratchet ¿No estabas enojado con Kratos, Toro y Sackboy?

Kratos- Cierto Ratchet, no estabas enojado

Ratchet- ¿Pero cómo podría enojarme con los que me invitaron comida japonesa? Venga amigo, todos los rencores han quedado en el pasado

Jak- Así se habla colega, somos All Stars, deberíamos ser unidos

Daxter- ¡Es cierto! Somos como hermanos de otras dimensiones

Sir Dan- Brobonbo bun brinbis bor bos ball bars (Propongo un brindis por los All Stars)

Aunque Clank fue el único que le entendió, todos supieron lo que Sir Daniel quiso decir en cuanto saco su cáliz dorado

Todos- ¡Sí! ¡Vivan los All Stars!

Todos comenzaron a beber sus bebidas (A pesar de que Sir Daniel era un esqueleto y su bebida se le derramaba ni bien la bebía)

Kuro- ¡¿Quién quiere la segunda tanda?!

Todos- ¡Yo!

Y así parecía que una nueva hermandad de All Stars acababa de nacer, pero mientras eso ocurría, en el jardín donde Toro y Sackboy entrenaban…

Sackboy había electrocutado a Toro con un panel eléctrico, por lo que Toro había decidido transformase a su forma ninja, arrojándole a Sackboy algunos shuriken que el Sackperson esquivo ágilmente

Toro- Eso estuvo bien ¿Qué tal lo hice Ricky?

Pero en eso Toro y Sackboy vieron a Ricky noqueado en el piso

Toro- ¡Ricky!

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm? (¿Qué paso?)

-Nos volvemos a ver All Stars

Toro- ¡Son los Polygonal All Stars!

Ahí estaban Polygon Dante, Polygon Drake y Polygon PaRappa, aunque extrañamente no estaba Polygon Nariko

Polygon Drake- ¡Ahora!

Y los 3 Polygon se tiraron encima de Toro

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm! (¡Toro!)

Sackboy creo un panel eléctrico y lo arrojo

Polygons y Toro- ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Dante transfórmate!

Polygon Dante- Buena idea ¡Devil Trigger!

El Polygon Dante uso el Devil Trigger y se lanzó al ataque contra Sackboy, quien apenas podía usar los guantes metálicos para defenderse de la espada de Polygon Dante

Toro- Sackboy, te ayudaré

Polygon PaRappa- No tan rápido

Polygon Drake- ¡Nosotros te venceremos!

Los 2 Polygon se abalanzaron contra Toro, quien aprovecho que estaba en su forma ninja para entrar dentro de un portal y así esquivar el ataque, luego volvió a aparecer y arrojo shurikens contra los 2 Polygon

Toro- Jajajajaja soy invencible nya

Pero entonces Toro se dio la vuelta y vio al Devil Trigger Polygon apuntándolo con sus 2 pistolas

Toro- ¡Nya!

El Polygon Dante comenzó a balear a Toro, pero Sackboy aprovecho, se puso un traje de Jak y disparo con el pacificador, provocando una explosión de Eco Oscuro tan fuerte que Polygon Dante perdió su transformación

Y adentro

Nariko- ¿No crees que se están pasando un poco con el entrenamiento?

Kratos- Tu descuida cabellos flameantes, te aseguro que no destruirán nada

Sir Dan- Bes ba buberba be ba bubenbub (Es la fuerza de la juventud)

Y afuera…

Todo había explotado y ahora el Polygon había vuelto a ser normal

Polygon Dante- ¡Mi transformación!

Toro- Ahora sí, ríndanse

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Qué haremos ahora!

Polygon Drake- Llamar a los refuerzos

Toro y Sackboy- ¿Refuerzos? (¿Mmmmm?)

Polygon Drake- ¡Lista pequeña Nariko!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Lista Draky!

Ahí se encontraba Polygon Nariko montada en su cañón, y no estaba sola, junto a ella estaban Polygon Ratchet y Polygon Clank agarrando la TAUN

Polygon Clank- ¡Vamos a destruirlo todo!

Polygon Ratchet- Oye Clank, no deberíamos hacer esto de una manera más estratégica

Polygon Clank- ¡Nada! ¡Destruir eh dicho!

Polygon Nariko comenzó a disparar con su cañón mientras Polygon Ratchet disparaba la TAUN, y Toro y Sackboy corrían desesperados de las explosiones

Toro- ¡Me van a destruir el jardín!

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm? (¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa?)

Pero entonces se encontraron frente a ellos a un esqueleto poligonal, era Polygon Daniel

Polygon Daniel- ¿Enserio creyeron que los dejaría escapar?

Toro y Sackboy- ¡¿Tú hablas?! (¡¿Mm mmmm?!)

Polygon Daniel- ¡Vamos Kratos! ¡Ayúdame a acabar con ellos!

Polygon Kratos- Pero Daniel, tu sabes que no me gusta pelear, soy pacifista

Toro- ¡Los Polygon no se parecen en nada a sus originales!

Polygon Kratos- De todas maneras, pelear es de salvajes, son la paz y el amor los que llevaran al mundo a una nueva era

Toro- Muy bien, peleare y me desharé de ustedes 2 en un santiamén

Polygon Kratos- ¿A ti te gusta pelear?

Toro- Bueno, un poco

Polygon Kratos- ¡Te gusta pelear! ¡Como yo soy un pacifista machacare con mi espada a cualquiera que esté en contra de mis ideales de amor anti peleas!

Toro- ¡Pero si te estas contradiciendo solito!

Polygon Kratos- ¡Como te atreves a estar en contra de la paz!

Polygon Daniel- ¡Vamos a darle su merecido!

Entonces Polygon Kratos y Polygon Daniel le saltaron encima a Toro

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mmmm mmmm!... ¡Mm mm mmmm! (¡Tengo que hacer algo!... ¡Ya lo tengo!)

Sackboy uso su creatinador y comenzó a hacer que lluevan todo tipo de cosas que se podía imaginar, desde autos hasta ladrillos, ante esta estrategia, a los Polygon no les quedo de otra más que raptar a Toro y salir corriendo de ahí

Mientras adentro de la casa

Ratchet- Estoy lleno, ya no me entra más

Sir Dan- Bubes bo baun bubebo bebir bobibenbo (Pues yo aún puedo seguir comiendo)

Jak- A ti se te sale la comida ni bien entra

Kratos- Pues yo me he guardado lo mejor para el final

Nariko- ¿Qué cosa Kratos?

Kratos- Esta pequeña bolita verde que había en mi comida

Daxter- ¡Se ve genial! ¡Yo quiero una!

Kratos- Bueno… Como somos amigos te la podría regalar

Daxter- ¡Sí! ¡Dámela!

Kratos- Toma

Kratos le paso la bolita verde a Daxter

Clank- Oigan, no creo que…

Daxter- Lo siento amigo, te invitaría un poco pero como eres un robot no te lo podrías comer

Kuro ya traía la siguiente ronda, cuando vio a Daxter metiéndose la bolita verde a la boca

Kuro- ¡Detente idiota! ¡Eso es wasabi!

Pero ya era tarde, Daxter corría como loco por el sabor del wasabi

Clank- Intente advertírtelo Daxter

Kratos- Esa cosa debe de haber sabido increíble para que reaccione así

Nariko- Me gustaría haber comido uno

Pero entonces Sackboy entro corriendo totalmente desesperado

Kratos- Hola Sack ¿Quieres una bolita verde?

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mm mmmmmm, mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm!

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Jak- Un minute, si Toro no está aquí ¿Quién nos va traducir?

Nariko- Cierto, y a todo esto ¿Dónde está Toro?

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mm mm mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmmmm!

Clank- Si me permiten, yo podría ser capaz de traducirlo

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Clank- ¡¿Qué?!

All Stars- ¿Qué ocurre?

Clank- ¿Kuro ya se fue a comprar más pescado?

Ratchet- Si, salió hace un rato

Clank- Bueno, entonces les tengo una mala noticia

Jak- ¿Cuál?

Clank- Los Polygonal All Stars se han llevado a Toro

All Stars- ¡Qué!

Kratos- ¡Sackboy! ¡Cómo pudiste!

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm, mmmm mm mmmmm

Nariko- Pobre Toro, tan contento que estaba por volver a su mundo

Sir Dan- Bebubabenbe bos bo bebubelbeban bubebo (Seguramente nos lo devolverán luego

Ratchet- Bueno, creo que ahora habrá un nuevo Polygon

Daxter- ¡Silencio! ¡Escúchenme todos!

Jak- ¿Ya se te quito el sabor del wasabi?

Daxter- No me lo recuerdes… bueno, lo importante aquí es que… ¡¿Saben acaso el problemón en el que nos acabamos de meter?!

Nariko- ¿A qué te refieres?

Daxter- Solo piénsenlo ¿Qué pasara cuando Junio y los amigos de Toro se den cuenta de que dejamos que se lleven a Toro?

Sir Dan- ¡Bos ba babar! (¡Nos va matar!)

Ratchet- Un minuto, a mí no me metas en el asunto, yo no tuve nada que ver con la desaparición de Toro

Kratos- En tal caso el único culpable sería Sackboy

Sackboy- ¡Mmm! (¡Oye!)

Daxter- Habrán los ojos, todos somos All Stars ¡Se desquitara con todos!

Jak- Pues en eso tienes razón Dax

Nariko- ¿Y qué debemos hacer?

Kratos- Podríamos bañar a Kuro en pintura blanca

Ratchet- No seas tonto Kratos, Kuro tampoco debe enterarse

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmm mmm mm mmmmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Clank- Dice que sabe lo que debemos hacer

Daxter- ¿Y cuál es tu idea mi pequeño amigo de felpa?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mm mmm mmmm mm mmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm

Clank- Dice que debemos irnos de aquí antes de que Kuro encuentre a Ricky tirado en el jardín

Ratchet- ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vámonos!

Así todos los All Stars salieron corriendo de la casa de Toro y se escondieron donde pudieron, y lo hicieron a tiempo, pues se escuchó el grito de Kuro al encontrar a Ricky, quien ni bien despertó les conto todo a sus amigos (Al menos lo que sabía) y ahora Junio, Ricky, Kuro y Suzuki buscaban a los All Stars, mientras Pierre… bueno, Pierre disfrutaba su día

Kratos- Ahora sí que nos metiste en un buen lio Sackboy

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mm mmmmmm! (¡No es mi culpa!)

Ratchet- Bueno Sackboy, tomando en cuenta que tú nos metiste en esto supongo que sabrás como sacarnos de este lio ¿Verdad?

Daxter- Eso ¿Tienes algún plan?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Clank- Dice que no nos preocupemos

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmm mmmm mm mm mm mmmm mm mmmm

Clank- Dijo "Yo ya tenía un presentimiento de que Toro World no es el sitio más seguro"

Sackboy- M mm mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmm mmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmmmm, mm mm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm, mm mmmmm mmmmmm m mmmm mm mm mm mm

Clank- Dijo "Y la captura de Toro no hiso más que confirmar mis sospechas, si nos quedamos en Toro World, nos acabaran secuestrando a todos de uno en uno"

Nariko- En eso tiene razón

Ratchet- Seriamos presa fácil

Sir Dan- Bi be bo bibas (Y que lo digas)

Jak- Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Ratchet- Tendríamos que ir a un lugar seguro

Kratos- ¿Pero cuál?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm, mmmmm mm mmmmm

Clank- Dice que no nos alarmemos, parece que tiene un plan

Kratos- ¿Tienes un plan?

Jak- ¿Cuál es?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm mmmmmm

Clank- ¡Dice que conoce un lugar seguro!

Daxter- ¡Sí! ¡Estaremos a salvo!

Sir Dan- Bebos bal, ba be besbaba babusbanbo (Menos mal, ya me estaba asustando)

Nariko- ¿Pero qué lugar es ese?

Ratchet- O más importante aún ¿Cómo llegaremos allí? Ninguno de nosotros puede ir libremente por las dimensiones, y las puertas brillantes de Polygonman podrían enviarnos a cualquier sitio

Pero entonces Sackboy uso su Pop It y creó un Checkpoint, un extraño artefacto de Little Big Planet que te permitía transportarte a cualquier otro Checkpoint, y por suerte Sackboy había creado un Checkpoint en todos los mundos que había visitado

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mmmmm! (¡Todos abordo!)

Los All Star se metieron al Checkpoint con algo de desconfianza, pero al final acabaron en un gran valle, y aunque tardo un poco de tiempo, Kratos logro reconocer el lugar en el que estaban

Kratos- ¡Es el reino de los francos!

Todos- ¿Qué?

Kratos- En este mundo hay un All Star femenino, una princesa gorda

Daxter- Jajajaja ahora los All Star vienen en todos los tamaños

Jak- Compórtate Dax

Nariko- Creo recordarla de una batalla All Star, pero… ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí Sack?

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmmm, mm mmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Clank- Dice que no hay lugar más seguro que su casillo, y que ahí estaremos protegidos por miles de guardias

Ratchet- Eso no suena tan mal

Sir Dan- Bombe bea be baba buba brinbeba, bibenbe bibebe be baber bun bababebo bisbesbo ba bebenberba ¡Bo bobabe bebe bobor! (Donde sea que haya una princesa, siempre tiene que haber un caballero dispuesto a defenderla ¡Yo tomare ese honor!)

Kratos- Además que ya quiero probar los pasteles de la princesa

Nariko- ¿Pasteles? ¿Cómo los que crea Sackboy?

Kratos- Los mismos

Nariko- ¡Yo quiero! Invítame Kratos, quiero pasteles

Kratos- Pues será mejor que te prepares, pues dentro de ese castillo habrá más pasteles de los que te puedas imaginar

Nariko- ¡Sí! ¡Pasteles! ¡Pasteles! ¡Vamos! ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

Daxter- Vaya Nariko, cada vez te pareces más a tu contraparte poligonal

Entonces a Nariko rápidamente se le quito la sonrisa del rostro, saco su Heavenly Sword y apunto al cuello de Daxter

Nariko- Ni se te ocurra volver a compararme con esa copia

Daxter- Este… tranquila mujer… era solo un comentario

Entonces Nariko guardo su espada y volvió a su antigua actitud, por lo visto le gustaban los pasteles

Nariko- ¡Sí! ¡Pasteles!

Por otra parte Daxter se moría del miedo

Jak- Bueno Dax, tú mismo te lo buscaste

Daxter- Vaya amigo

Kratos- Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo, vámonos

Ratchet- Si, me parece lo mejor

Sackboy- Mm, mmm mmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm m mmmmmm

Y así los All Stars emprendieron un largo viaje al Castillo, ya que aunque estaban en el reino de Titania, este reino no era nada pequeño, y les tomaría horas, si no es que días, llegar al Castillo, en momentos como estos Ratchet se lamentaba no tener su nave, por otra parte Nariko parecía más animada que de costumbre, pues al haber probado los pasteles creados por Sackboy, no podía esperar el momento para probar los reales, por lo que caminaba con una gran sonrisa en la boca, sonrisa que se desvaneció cando vio algo a lo lejos

Nariko- ¡Kratos! ¡Tienes que ver esto!

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre cabellos flameantes? ¿Un pastel?

Nariko- No Kratos, mira, es Spike

Efectivamente, ahí estaba el gran héroe capturador de monos, Spike, aunque estaba en un estado bastante malo, estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, sin energías, y con un mono saltándole encima, definitivamente los DLC se habían equivocado de puerta cuando decidieron devolverlo a su mundo tras quitarle su energía

Ratchet- ¿Quién es ese niño?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmm mmmm

Clank- Dice que es un All Star, Ratchet

Daxter- Ese niño es el All Star de este mundo

Nariko- No, el pertenece a otro mundo, no sé qué hace aquí

Jak- Debieron de ser los sirvientes de Polygonman

Kratos- Pobre Spike, y a Toro le hicieron lo mismo

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mmmm! (¡Pobre Toro!)

En ese momento, Sackboy y Kratos bajaron la cabeza al pensar en su amigo

Daxter- ¿Y el mono que pinta aquí?

Nariko- Ni idea, el niño habla mucho de monos

Ratchet- Debe de ser su mascota

Sir Dan- Bubes ba bi be bababan (Pues a mí me agradan)

Mono- ¡Uki!

Ratchet- No podemos dejarlo ahí tirado

Sackboy- Mmm mm

Jak- Es cierto, debemos llevárnoslos

Kratos- Bueno, se supone que somos los héroes después de todo

Y así los All Stars se cargaron a Spike y se llevaron de la mano al monito, mientras que Kratos y Sackboy estaban preocupados por Toro, preguntándose si él estaría en algún otro mundo, en condiciones similares a las de Spike

Mientras eso pasaba, en otra dimensión, más específicamente en Mundo Inexplorado, una puerta brillante acababa de abrirse

Polygon Drake- Oigan, este es el mundo de mi contraparte ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Se supone que ya lo capturamos

Polygon Dante- Es simple Drake, nos han informado que aquí hay otro All Star aparte de Nathan Drake

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Enserio? ¿De quién se trata?

Polygon Dante- Se trata de nada más ni nada menos que el mapache ladrón, Sly Cooper

Polygon Nariko- ¡Sí! ¡Capturémoslo! ¡Capturémoslo! ¡Yo quiero mi propio Polygon Sly!

Todos los Polygon vieron a Nariko

Polygon Drake- No creo haberte dado permiso de tener una mascota pequeña Nariko

Polygon Nariko- ¡Pero tiene un pelaje suavecito, Draky!

Polygon Drake- Pero los Polygon no tienen pelaje

Polygon Dante- Como sea, lo capturaremos, todos listos para la misión

Polygon Daniel- Yo siempre estoy listo

Polygon Clank- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a destruirlo todo!

Polygon Kratos- Por favor no, soy pacifista

Polygon Clank- ¡A destruir eh dicho!

Polygon Ratchet- Dudo que alguien pueda hacer cambiar a Clank de opinión

Polygon Spike- Como sea, yo estoy emocionado por mi primera misión, después de todo soy un capturador de All Stars

El Polygon Spike saco su red de captura

Polygon Spike- ¡Los capturaré y gritare Getchu! ¿No opinas lo mismo Toro?

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya

Ahí estaba el Polygon Toro sentado en cuatro patas lamiéndose con intención de asearse

Polygon Spike- Buen gato

Polygon Dante- Bueno muchachos, vamos al ataque, recorran todo el bosque de ser posible

Así los Polygon comenzaron a correr por todo el bosque, justo por donde pasaban Sully y Chloe

Sully- No lo entiendo, si ya encontramos el tesoro ¿Por qué seguimos en este bosque? ¿Por qué no volvemos a la civilización

Chloe- Intenta llevar a la civilización un mapache ladrón, una tortuga hacker y un hipopótamo musculoso

Sully- Buen punto, nos acusarían de traficar animales

Pero entonces Sully y Chloe vieron corriendo a un montón de seres poligonales

Chloe- ¡Pero qué demonios es eso!

Sully- Oigan ustedes ¡Alto!

Todos los Polygonal se detuvieron frente a Kuro

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué se le ofrece buen hombre?

Sully- Buenas tardes estimados caballeros, solamente me preguntaba el por qué personas tan distinguidas como ustedes corren por el bosque

Polygon Daniel- Pues vera, estamos buscando a alguien

Chloe- ¿Buscando a alguien?

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Sí! Estamos buscando a los All Stars

Sully- Si se refiere a Nate y Sly, pues están en un campamento por allá

Polygon Dante- Muchas gracias estimado caballero ¡Vamos muchachos!

Chloe- ¡Un segundo! ¿Para que los está buscando?

Polygon Spike- ¡Vamos a capturarlos!

Polygon Clank- ¡Vamos a destruirlos!

Polygon Toro- Nya

Polygon Nariko- Yo quiero una mascota con un pelaje suavecito

Al oír eso Sully y Chloe se sorprendieron bastante

Sully- Ustedes… Si quieren a Nate… ¡Tendrán que pasar sobre mi cadáver!

Y 5 minutos después Sully estaba en el piso todo golpeado y los Polygon habían pasado

Chloe- Pues si pasaron por tu cadáver

Sully- ¡No te burles!

Chloe- Aunque Nate y Sly están en problemas

Por su parte Sly y Nathan estaban sentados en una mesa junto a Bently y Murray almorzando tranquilamente

Drake- Oye Sly ¿Has notado que el nombre de todos los miembros de tu banda de ladrones termina en "Y"?

Sly- ¿Enserio? Pues no lo había notado

Bently- Yo si lo había notado Sly

Murray- ¿Y qué hay de tu banda de ladrones Drake?

Drake- Murray, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, no es una banda de ladrones, somos cazadores de tesoros

Sly- Es lo mismo, robar a gente viva o robar a gente que lleva más de 1000 años muerta, al final el resultado es el mismo

Bently- La diferencia radica en que a nosotros si nos pueden meter a la cárcel

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que estaban siendo observados por los Polygonal

Polygon Ratchet- Bien, están distraídos

Polygon Dante- Haremos un ataque sorpresa muchachos ¿Listos?

Polygon Drake- ¿Y Nariko?

Polygon PaRappa- Por allá

Polygons- ¡¿Qué?!

Así era, la Polygon Nariko había salido de su escondite y se hallaba abrazando la cola de Sly

Polygon Nariko- ¡Qué suavecito!

Sly- ¡Oye deja en paz mi cola!

Bently- ¿Y ella de dónde salió?

Drake- Oye ¿Quién o mejor dicho que eres tú?

Polygon Daniel- Oh no, la descubrieron

-Se les ofrece algo

Los Polygon se voltearon y vieron atrás de ellos a Elena

Elena- Díganme ¿Qué hacen merodeando por aquí?

Polygon Drake- Pues…

Polygon Clank- ¡Al diablo con la emboscada! ¡Ataquen!

Polygon Dante- Olvídense de Drake, Sly es nuestra prioridad

Así todos los Polygon salieron y se abalanzaron sobre Sly, quien comenzó a correr para escapar

Elena- ¡Vuelvan aquí!

Bently- ¡Sly!

Murray- ¡Corre amigo!

Drake- ¡Oh no! Lo quieren capturar

Sly- ¡Bently! ¡La estrategia para huir de la policía numero 27!

Bently- Entendido Sly

Ni bien dijo eso, Sly se internó en el bosque, seguido por los Polygon

Drake- Elena, escóndete, esos sujetos se ven peligrosos

Elena- ¿Y que harás tú?

Drake- Ya me conoces

Bently- ¡Vamos!

Murray- ¡Sí!

Mientras Sly había sido acorralado y rodeado

Polygon Ratchet- Ríndete, estas rodeado

Polygon Daniel- Ya no hay escapatoria

Polygon Kratos- Podemos resolverlo de una manera pacifica

Polygon Nariko- ¡Déjame acariciar tu pelaje!

Sly- No es la primera vez que me han rodeado así

Polygon Dante- Eso lo veremos ¿Listo Spike?

Polygon Spike- ¡Listo! ¡Getchu!

El Polygon Spike salto hacia Sly con su red dispuesto a capturarlo, pero este lo recibió de un bastonazo

Sly- Jajaja, son bastante débiles

Polygon Dante- Quizá solos seamos débiles ¡Pero a ver qué tal juntos!

Todos los Polygon iban a abalanzarse contra Sly, quien al ver que no tenía oportunidad decidió optar por el camino fácil… volverse invisible

Polygon Daniel- ¿Dónde se metió?

Polygon PaRappa- Se volvió invisible

Polygon Drake- Búsquenlo, no podrá ir muy lejos

Pero entonces la camioneta Cooper Vooper pasó a máxima velocidad y arrollo a los Polygon Daniel y Ratchet

Drake- ¡Sly sube ahora!

Entonces Sly se hizo visible y entro en la camioneta

Sly- No se sientan mal, si la policía no pudo atraparme ustedes tampoco lo harán

Bently- Acelera Murray

Murray- Entendido Bently

Y el Cooper Vooper acelero escapando como siempre

Polygon Dante- ¡No los dejen escapar!

Polygon Clank- ¡Levántate Ratchet! ¡Tenemos que destruirlos!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Mi mascotita!

Y el Cooper Vooper iba por el bosque a gran velocidad

Sly- ¿Aun nos siguen?

Bently- Creo que los perdimos

Drake- ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? Uno se parecía a mí

Murray- Pues no tengo la más remota idea

Bently- Ahora que lo pienso, también había uno parecido a Kratos

Sly- Y otro parecido a Toro

Drake- Esto sí que suena misterioso

Sly- Y que lo digas

Murray- Estoy de acuerdo

Bently- ¡Murray! ¡Cuidado!

Murray- ¿Qué?

Pero Murray no se fijó en algo, el Cooper Vooper estaba a punto de estrellarse, y no con algún objeto normal, sino con una puerta brillante

Mientras eso ocurría, otro grupo de All Stars caminaba hacia el castillo de Fat Princess, cuando vieron algo que los sorprendió

Nariko- Mira Kratos, es una puerta brillante

Kratos- Que genial

Sir Dan- ¿Be baba bob babai? (¿Qué hará por aquí?)

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmm mmmmmm

Daxter- ¡Que genial! ¡Podremos visitar otro mundo!

Ratchet- Me pregunto si me llevara de vuelta a mi mundo

Ratchet y Sir Daniel se acercaron dispuestos a abrir la puerta… pero la puerta se abrió sola, de ella salió un camión gigante y embistió a Ratchet y Daniel, dejando al Lombax inconsciente y al esqueleto totalmente desarmado

Clank- ¡Ratchet!

Nariko- ¡Son enemigos!

Jak- Me ocuparé de ellos

Kratos- Un minuto, yo conozco ese vehículo medio raro

Sackboy- ¡Mm Mmm! (¡Es Sly!)

Y ahí Sly, Drake, Bently y Murray salieron del vehículo

Sly- ¿Sackboy? ¿Kratos?

Drake- Oigan… ¿Dónde estamos?

Después de las presentaciones y que tanto Kratos como Drake cuenten todo lo que había pasado, Nathan Drake y la banda Cooper comprendieron la situación

Drake- Comprendo, crees que en el castillo de esa princesa estaremos seguros ¿No es así?

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmmm

Nariko- Además de comer

Sly- En tal caso, porque no vamos en mi camioneta

Jak- ¿Crees que entremos?

Sly- No hay problema ¿Verdad Bently?

Bently- Claro Sly entraremos

Mono- ¡Uki!

Bently- Si, también el mono

Así acomodaron a los inconscientes Spike y Ratchet, mientras Murray intentaba volver a armar a Sir Daniel, cosa que por cierto no hacía muy bien, y todos se subieron a la camioneta

Sly- Un minuto, si Murray está rearmando al esqueleto ¿Quién va conducir?

Kratos- ¡Todos a bordo!

Clank y Sackboy- ¡Nooooooo! (¡Mmmmmmm!)

Y con Sackboy al volante… bueno, digamos que el viaje fue todo menos relajante, aunque por suerte alcanzaron a armar de nuevo a Sir Daniel, todos los integrantes del auto estaban totalmente aterrados y mareados cuando divisaron un gran castillo

Jak- ¡Kratos detente! ¡Creo que ya llegamos!

Y así como muchos habrán adivinado, el Cooper Vooper se estrelló a máxima velocidad contra el castillo, rompiéndose en 1000 pedazos

Todos- ¡Kratos! ¡Acaso querías matarnos! (¡Mmmm! ¡Mmmm mmmmm mmmmmm!) (¡Babos! ¡Bababo bebibas babarbos!)

Kratos- Somos All Stars, no morimos tan fácil

Entonces un montón de aldeanos de todo tipo se acercaron dispuestos a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se halla estrellado contra el castillo

Trabajador- ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?

Pirata- Arr, en todos mis viajes nunca había visto nada igual

Cura- ¡Esto es cosa del demonio!

Ninja- Solo espero que no vengan a robarse los pasteles

Guerrero- ¡Atención! ¡Quienquiera que está ahí salga!

Kratos- ¡Son los francos!

Montaraz- ¿Francos?

Pirata- Arr solo hay una persona que nos llama así

Sackboy- Mmm

Trabajador- ¿Señor Kratos? ¿Señor Sackboy? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Y así los All Stars salieron de las ruinas de la camioneta, donde Murray y Sly se lamentaron la pérdida del Cooper Vooper, hasta que Bently les dijo que podría reconstruirlo

Mientras Kratos les explicaba la situación a los ciudadanos, y un aldeano guiaba a Jak, Daxter, Drake y Clank a un cuarto donde podrían poner a Spike y Ratchet

Finalmente un Aldeano decidió llevar a Kratos, Sackboy, Nariko y Sir Dan ante Fat Princess

Aldeano- Solamente déjenme advertirles una cosa

Nariko- ¿Qué cosa?

Aldeano- Lo que ocurre es que 4 sujetos poderosos secuestraron a la Princesa mientras la rescatábamos de haber sido secuestrada por los azules

Kratos- Vaya ironía

Nariko- Debieron ser DLC All Stars

Sir Dan- ¿Bobo be babeben ba bebubesbab ba buba bobre brinbeba binbebenba? (¿Cómo se atreven a secuestrar a una pobre princesa indefensa?)

Aldeano- Por suerte nos las devolvieron, pero estaba inconsciente y débil

Nariko- Por lo que me dice no ha de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde el secuestro, de otra manera nos hubiera atacado un Polygon similar a ella

Aldeano- Así es, fue hace unas horas

Sackboy- ¿Mmm?

Kratos- Entonces debe seguir inconsciente

Aldeano- No, estaba débil, pero apenas escucho la palabra pastel, despertó y ahora está en su habitación devorando todos los pasteles del reino para reponer energía

El Aldeano abrió la habitación y adentro estaba Fat Princess comiendo pasteles

Fat Princess- Hola Kratos, hola Sackboy

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Fat Princess! (¡Mm mmmmm!)

Pero antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada Sir Daniel rápidamente fue y se arrodillo ante Fat Princess

Sir Dan- ¡Bo bi baby! ¡Boy bun bubilbe bababebo bel bebobe be babobibe! ¡By bobo bababebo bes bí beber bobeber by berbib bibelbebte ba bas brinbebas be branbeba bobo busbeb (¡Oh mi lady! ¡Soy un humilde caballero, el héroe de Gallowmere! ¡Y como caballero es mi deber proteger y servir fielmente a las princesas de grandeza como usted!)

Por su parte la princesa solo lo veía confundida

Kratos- Vamos Dany, que no es necesario que te arrodilles, entre All Stars todos somos iguales

Fat Princess- Pues deberían ser todos iguales a él, bienvenido, ahora eres uno de mis caballeros y tendrás pastel gratis

Sir Dan- ¡Bi! (¡Sí!)

Nariko- ¿Pastel gratis?

Kratos- Lo se cabellos flameantes, quien haría eso por pas…

Pero Nariko ya estaba arrodillada

Nariko- ¡Por favor Princesa! ¡Permítame servirle a toda su grandeza a cambio de pastel!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmm mmmmm mm mmm mmmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm! (¡Estoy seguro que Toro nos saldría con un remate si viera esto!)

Kratos- No sé qué dijiste Sack pero de seguro fue algo genial

Fat Princess- Y a todo esto ¿Dónde está su amigo el gato?

Kratos y Sackboy- Pues… (Mmm…)

En ese momento Kratos y Sackboy se entristecieron

Fat Princess- Venga, cuéntenme lo que paso

Mientras le contaban a Fat Princess lo que había ocurrido, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en un lugar bastante alejado, me refiero a New Marrais, un monstruo gigante estaba destruyendo los edificios, aunque por suerte, el Superhéroe de por allá iba en camino, acompañado por 2 "Héroes" de otro mundo, dispuestos a salvar el día

Evil Cole- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a salvar la ciudad? Se supone que soy un villano, no un héroe

Cole- De hecho siempre eres catalogado como un antihéroe, no un villano

Evil Cola- De todas formas

Cole- Además, te conozco como a mí mismo… bueno, técnicamente eres mi mismo… pero a lo que me refiero es que seguro que aún queda una chispa de héroe dentro de ti

Evil Cole- Y qué hay de ti espadita ¿Por qué salvas una ciudad que ni siquiera pertenece a tu mundo?

Raiden- Ya sea mi mundo o no, Snake me enseño que debo proteger a todo aquel que no pueda protegerse

Evil Cole- Qué palabras más… inspiradoras

Raiden- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

Evil Cole- No, para nada, como crees

Raiden- Definitivamente fue sarcasmo

Cole- De todas maneras, hay algo raro en todo esto, si la Bestia ya fue vencida entonces… ¿Quién nos está atacando?

Evil Cole- Pues yo no sé, pero será mejor que acabemos con esto cuanto antes

Cole- Tienes razón ¡En marcha trio del rayo!

Y los 3 continuaron saltando de techo en techo, para llegar al lugar de la amenaza. Al llegar se sorprendieron bastante, pues el monstruo que atacaba a ciudad no era ni Godzila, ni King Kong, ni mucho menos los de Rampage, de hecho era muy diferente, pues se trataba de una especie de anciano barbudo gigante, vistiendo una toga y arrojando relámpagos a lo bestia… así es, era Zeus gigante

Cole- Okey, esto si es raro

Raiden- Óyeme tu monstruo que destruye la indefensa ciudad, yo soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden, y eh venido aquí para defender esta ciudad, así que dime ¡Cuales son tus intenciones!

Evil Cole- Vaya Raiden, cualquiera creería que te sacaron de un juego de superhéroes, cuando en realidad te sacaron de un juego de espías

Cole- Es cierto, por otra parte Evil, nosotros si somos de un juego de superhéroes

Raiden- ¿Quieren por una vez ponerse serios?

Evil Cole- Lo intento, pero es algo difícil teniendo de enemigo a Santa Claus gigante

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo pero si son ustedes, justo ahora los estaba buscando

Raiden- ¡Para que nos buscabas!

Evil Cole- Comprendo que los busques a ellos 2, pero yo no me porte precisamente bien este año

Raiden- ¡Qué él no es Santa!

Zeus- Bueno, ahora debo capturarlos jojojojojojo

Cole- ¿Capturarnos?

Entonces Zeus saco de la nada un relámpago gigante, tan grande como un edificio y lo arrojo sobre el techo donde el trio del rayo estaba parado

Zeus- Jojojojo, ya esta

-Jajajajaajaja

Pero entonces Zeus vio algo que lo dejo sorprendido

Evil Cole- Buen intento abuelo, buen intento

Cole- Lo siento, pero somos conductores eléctricos, la electricidad no tiene el más mínimo efecto en nosotros

Evil Cole- Puedes lanzar todos los rayitos que quieras y lo único que conseguirás será recargarnos ¿No es así Raiden?... ¿Raiden?

Ambos Cole recordaron algo, su amigo no era un conductor…

Cole- ¡Raiden!

Y ahí estaba Raiden en el suelo totalmente calcinado por el exceso de electricidad

Zeus- Jojojojojo, ya va uno y faltan 2

Entonces Zeus extendió su mano gigante y tomo al inconsciente Raiden

Cole- ¡Raiden!

Evil Cole- ¡Devuélvelo anciano!

Cole- Quizá nuestros poderes eléctricos no funcionen contigo, pero eso podemos resolverlo

Las manos de Cole y Evil Cole ardieron en hielo y fuego respectivamente

Evil Cole- Sin embargo tus ataques no tendrán efecto jajajaja

Zeus- Entonces supongo que tendré que cambiar de estrategia

Y detrás de Zeus salieron 2 naves espaciales, una pilotada por Isaac Clarke y otra pilotada por Emmet Graves

Zeus- Jojojojojojo

Cole- Muy bien… esto sí que no me lo esperaba

Evil Cole- En un fanfic como este te puedes esperar cualquier cosa

Graves- ¡A por ellos Clarke!

Clarke- ¡No dejen que ningún All Star escape!

Cole- ¡Corre!

Evil Cole- ¡Patitas para que las quiero!

Ambos Cole comenzaron a correr por sus vidas, saltando de edificio en edificio, con 2 naves espaciales intentando bombardearlos

Cole- Espera a que le cuente a Zeke lo que nos paso

Evil Cole- Primero sal con vida y luego le cuentas lo que te dé la gana

Graves- ¡No escaparan!

Ambos Cole saltaron para llegar al techo de otro edificio, sin embargo solo el malvado pudo llegar

Evil Cole- ¿Cole?

Cole- ¡Algo me agarro la pierna!

Al voltearse Evil Cole vio como una chica estaba parada al costado del edificio junto a un gato negro, como si estuvieran desafiando a la gravedad, esa misma chica tenia a Cole sujetado de la pierna

Kat- ¡Ya tengo otro!

Cole- ¡Corre mi otro yo!

Kat estampo a Cole contra la ventana del edificio y acto seguido ella y su gato también entraron, entonces del interior del edificio se escucharon gritos de desesperación, dolor y agonía

Evil Cole- ¡Cole!

Pero Evil Cole no tuvo tiempo para nada, pues Clarke y Graves continuaron con sus intentos de bombardearlo, Evil Cole intento saltar a otro edificio, sin embargo las naves lograron acertarle un disparo y Evil Cole cayo del edificio, sin embargo no cayó al suelo, cayó en una puerta brillante… aunque al final eso no evito que se estampe de cara contra el piso

Evil Cole- ¡Ay! ¡Diablos que fue eso!

Fue entonces que Evil Cole se dio cuenta de algo, los edificios de New Marrais habían sido remplazados por un castillo gigante y un montón de casitas medievales… Por supuesto en un instante Evil Cole se dio cuenta de lo que obviamente pasaba

Evil Cole- ¡Un conductor se robó todos los edificios!

Bueno… quizá no

Evil Cole- Debí suponerlo, esos 4 sujetos eran solo una distracción mientras que algún otro Conductor sumamente poderoso se llevaba los edificios y los remplazaba por casitas medievales, debo encontrar a ese conductor y convencerlo de aliarse conmigo

Y así Evil Cole comenzó a recorrer el reino de Titania

Mientras que en el interior del castillo, los All Stars estaban haciendo diferentes cosas, Nariko comía dulces y pasteles, Spike continuaba inconsciente, Ratchet se había despertado y junto a Clank fueron a ayudar a la banda Cooper en la reparación del Cooper Vooper, aprovechando los altos conocimientos de mecánica que poseía el Lombax, Nathan recorría el reino tranquilamente mientras se sorprendía de lo diferente que era con respecto a su mundo, Jak y Daxter por su parte habían decidido descansar un poco y hablar sobre su pequeña aventura fuera de su mundo, Sir Daniel se encontraba en la cocina, ayudando en la preparación de pasteles por orden de la princesa, mientras que Fat Princess se encontraba junto a Kratos y Sackboy, preocupados por la situación actual de Toro

Fat Princess- No se preocupen muchachos, estoy segura de que Toro se encuentra en buenas condiciones

Kratos- No lo sé, quizá debimos quedarnos un poco más en Toro World

Sackboy- Mmm

Fat Princess- No lo creo, si se hubieran quedado más tiempo en Toro World es posible que más All Stars hubieran resultado capturados

Kratos- Si, quizá tiene razón

Fat Princess- Sackboy tuvo una buena idea en traerlos a todos a mi castillo

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm m mmmmm? Mmmmm mm mmmm mm mmmm (¿Aun no lo entienden? Todas mis ideas son buenas)

Kratos- ¡Y lo peor es que no está Toro para traducir a Sackboy!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm!

Fat Princess- Relájense muchachos, coman un pastel, yo siempre hago eso cuando estoy preocupada

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

Fat Princess- Si, también cuando estoy alegre, triste, estresada, emocionada, tengo insomnio y los viernes por la tarde

Kratos- Increíble

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm mmmmm mm mm mm mmmmm (Por alguna razón ya me lo esperaba)

Fat Princess- Qué te puedo decir, el pastel sirve para todo

Y así Kratos, Sackboy y Fat Princess comenzaron a comer pastel

Kratos- Pues tenía razón, ya me siento mejor

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmm mmmmmmm, mmmmm mmmmmm m mmm mmm mmmmm (Ya me lo dijo Victoria, nunca subestimes el poder del pastel)

Fat Princess- Muchachos, me siento mal, algo me pasa

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre princesa?

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm mmmm mm mm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm? (¿No me diga que ya se le subieron los pasteles?)

Entonces Fat Princess se puso a brillar, mientras Evil Cole, en su búsqueda del "Conductor poderoso" había decidido colarse en el castillo, lo cual fue un grave error ya que comenzó a brillar, y justo entonces tanto Evil Cole como Fat Princess desaparecieron

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Fat Princess! (¡Mm mmmmm!)

Pero entonces, los relojes de Sackboy y de Kratos comenzaron a emitir un pequeño sonidito, sonidito que se escuchaba en los relojes de todos los All Stars que se encontraban en el castillo, sin importar lo que estaban haciendo

Kratos- Sack, esto solo significa una cosa…

Sackboy- Mm mm, Mmmm… (Lo sé, Kratos…)

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Una batalla rival! (¡Mmm mmmmm mmmm!)

Y en un lugar extraño, Fat Princess había aparecido junto a 3 de sus súbditos, y al encontrarse en un lugar extraño hizo lo que cualquiera en su situación haría, buscar los pasteles de este extraño reino

Por su parte Evil Cole pensó que esto era obra del misterioso Conductor, quien habría robado ahora el castillo y las casas medievales y en su lugar había dejado un montón de polígonos, lo que cualquiera en su situación hubiera pensado, y se dispuso a buscarlo

Evil Cole caminaba y se encontró a Fat Princess metiéndose un trozo de pastel a la boca

Fat Princess- Mmmm ¡Delicioso!

Evil Cole- Vaya, ahora sí que lo eh visto todo

Fat Princess alegremente se metió otro trozo de pastel a la boca

Evil Cole- Buenas tardes señora, veo que son un grupo de lo más interesante, estoy buscando a alguien quizá me podría ayudar

Fat Princess- Mm mmph mmph

Evil Cole- Era una simple pregunta

Ahí Fat Princess trago su pastel y hablo

Fat Princess- Señor ¿Por casualidad tiene usted un pastel?

Evil Cole- No estoy buscando pasteles, Princesa, estoy buscando gente especial ¿Has visto alguna?

Uno de los guardias apunto a Evil Cole con una espada, sin embargo Evil Cole le pasó una pequeña descarga eléctrica

Fat Princess- ¡Entrégueme su pastel!

Evil Cole- Oh alteza, no estoy seguro de que sepa quién soy, pero le puedo decir que yo no tengo la costumbre de entregar nada

Fat Princess- ¡Bueno! ¡No hay necesidad de ser grosero!

Los guardias se alistaron para pelear

Evil Cole- ¿Grosero? Vas a desear no haberme dicho grosero cuando haya terminado con usted

Fat Princess- ¡Guardias! ¡Enseñémosle a este bellaco una lección!

Evil Cole- ¡Esta bien princesa ¿Qué le parece si en lugar de pastel se come mi puño en su boca?!

Fat Princess- ¡Ven aquí…rufián!

La princesa se puso en posición de combate mientras que los guardias alzaron sus armas dispuestos a defender a la princesa, por su parte Evil Cole encendió sus 2 brazos en electricidad

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Y la batalla inicio, Evil Cole comenzó a correr para golpear a Fat Princess, pero fue interceptado en el camino por un Guerrero, el cual lo paralizo de un espadazo, la princesa aprovecho que su oponente estaba aturdido y salto sobre él, aplastándolo

Fat Princess- ¡Toma eso bellaco!

Evil Cole- ¡Esto no se quedara así princesa!

Evil Cole comenzó a disparar sus rayos, sin embargo para su sorpresa, Fat Princess comenzó a evitarlos usando lo que parecían pasos de ballet, para finalmente llegar junto a Evil Cole y comenzar a golpearlo con un bastoncito, logrando propinarle un combo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Evil Cole- ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto, princesa!

Evil Cole saco su amplificador con el cual contrataco a la princesa causándole un gran daño, Fat Princess tomo la decisión más sabia que pudo y llamo a un pequeño trabajador, el cual deposito una bomba

Al ver la bomba Evil Cole tuvo que dejar su combo contra Fat Princess y alejarse para protegerse de la explosión

Fat Princess- Vaya, me salve por poco

Evil Cole- ¡No tan rápido Princesa!

Evil Cole arrojo una granada eléctrica contra Fat Princess

Fat Princess- ¡Hechicero!

La Princesa invoco a un Mago, quien lo más rápido que pudo creo una magia de fuego, chocando ambos ataques y produciéndose una explosión

Evil Cole- Pero que dem…

Sin embargo antes de que Evil Cole diga cualquier cosa, un Guerrero salió del humo y le propino un espadazo, enfadado, el Conductor malvado se abalanza hacia el humo con sus cuchillas eléctricas, sin embargo para su sorpresa, en el humo no había nadie

Evil Cole- ¿Y ahora donde se metió?

Entonces vio hacia arriba y noto que la princesa estaba en el aire, pues había saltado, Evil cole preparo su siguiente ataque, sin embargo la princesa fue más rápida que él, pues había mandado a un Guerrero, el cual cayo en diagonal con su espada y dejo herido a Evil Cole, aprovechando esto, la princesa volvió a caer con todo su peso sobre el pobre Conductor

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Rápidamente Evil Cole la arrojo con un golpe de su amplificador

Evil Cole- ¿Qué acaso no sabes hacer alguna otra cosa que no sea aplastar a tu oponente?

La princesa únicamente sonrió antes de exclamar…

Fat Princess- ¡Pollito!

Y de esta manera Fat Princess uso su súper 2 invocando a un pollo gigante, de esos que habitan por su reino, y montándolo, a Evil Cole esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pues no supo cómo ni cuándo pero el pollo lo embistió con el pico y le quito una vida, aunque luego reapareció

Fat Princess- ¡Me voy a comer tu pastel!

Evil Cole- ¡Tú mal…

Sin embargo para desgracia de Evil Cole el súper aún seguía, y el pollo le quito otra vida, aun así el Conductor malvado volvió a reaparecer

Fat Princess- ¿Quién es tu princesa?

Evil Cole- ¡Cállate! Simplemente estoy entrando en calor

Fat Princess- ¡A la carga!

Evil Cole- Oh no

Así era, el súper aún seguía, aunque esta vez Evil Cole no se iba a quedar parado para recibirlo, sino que hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría al ver un pollo gigante… correr por su vida

Fat Princess- ¡Voy a matarlos a todos!

Evil Cole- Si esta mañana me hubieran dicho que sería perseguido por una princesa gorda montada en un pollo gigante, no les hubiera creído

Y Evil Cole tuvo suerte en su persecución, pues el súper finalmente llego a su fin

Fat Princess- Ahora una pausa para el pastel

La princesa saco un pastel y se lo metió a la boca

Evil Cole- Bien ¡No más niño bueno!

El Conductor malvado se prendió en fuego y embistió a Fat Princess, quien salió volando, aunque Evil Cole aprovecho y comenzó a arrojar sus poderes tanto de trueno como de fuego para impactar a Fat Princess en el aire

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

La princesa no se lo pensó 2 veces y se tiro sobre Evil Cole, con la intención de aplastarlo, sin embargo este último ya había aprendido la lección, por lo que la esquivo, y ni bien cayó la princesa, comenzó a golpearla con un combo de su amplificador, por suerte la Princesa logro liberarse de la misma forma que lo había hecho la primera vez, con el Trabajador y su bomba

Fat Princess- ¡Hasta aquí llego tu osadía bellaco!

Evil Cole- ¡Ya deja de decirme bellaco!

Evil Cole cargo en fuego contra la princesa, mandándola a volar, aunque rápidamente le envió un cohete eléctrico que le exploto en el aire

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Ni bien cayo Fat Princess, Evil ya la estaba atacando con sus cuchillas eléctricas, aunque por suerte la princesa logro enviar a su Guerrero para que mediante un espadazo la libre del ataque de Evil Cole y de paso lo paralice

Entonces la princesa comenzó a girar sobre sí misma, golpeando a Evil Cole y mandándolo a volar, Evil Cole intento caer despacio con su propulsor estático, pero fue golpeado por una bola de fuego, cortesía del Mago

Ni bien cayó al suelo Evil Cole se preparó para continuar su ataque, cuando fue golpeado por un Guerrero, que nuevamente quedo paralizado

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Fat Princess aprovecho y con su vara golpeo a Evil Cole, elevándolo el tiempo suficiente para que su Mago lance una bola de fuego al cielo e impacte con el conductor malvado, y por si eso fuera poco la princesa se impulsó y propino un combo aéreo

Al caer Evil Cole golpeo a la princesa con el amplificador, sin embargo esta lo paralizo nuevamente con su Guerrero y aprovecho para que su Trabajador deje una bomba y esta le explote de llenó a Evil Cole

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Evil Cole surgió con toda su fuerza y se abalanzo contra Fat Princess cargado en llamas, de esta manera mandándola a volar y disparándole sus ataques eléctricos, la princesa le arrojo a otro de sus Guerreros, sin embargo esta vez Evil Cole salto y se sujetó a la pared, desde la cual comenzó a dispararle rayos a la Princesa

La Princesa vio su oportunidad de hacer un combo aéreo, y quiso acercarse, resistiendo los rayos de Evil Cole, aunque por desgracia para la Princesa no pudo resistir más y los rayos acabaron paralizándola, Evil Cole vio esto como una oportunidad y salto con su amplificador hasta el piso, provocando una explosión que mando a volar a Fat Princess, quien se recuperó al instante y comenzó a golpear a Evil Cole con su vara, sin embargo fue Evil Cole quien aprovecho esta oportunidad y atrapo a la princesa en petróleo

Fat Princess- ¡Libérame de este maleficio rufián!

Evil Cole- No lo creo Princesa, estoy a punto de hacerme con la victoria

Fat Princess- No digas tonterías, yo ya te quite 2 vidas y tú aun no me has quitado ninguna, claramente tengo una gran ventaja

Evil Cole- Por favor princesa, todo era parte de mi plan

Fat Princess- ¿A qué te refieres?

Evil Cole- Respóndame una pregunta princesa ¿Cuántos Súper eh utilizado en el transcurso de esta batalla?

Fat Princess- ¡Un minuto!

Evil Cole- Así es princesa, no utilice ninguno ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

Fat Princess- No me digas que…

Evil Cole- Hasta la vista majestad

Evil Cole uso sus poderes de fuego para encender el petróleo, mandando a volar a Fat Princess

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Evil Cole- ¡La bestia ha llegado!

Entonces acompañado de una oleada de destrucción, Evil Cole utilizo su level 3 y se transformó en ni más ni menos que la bestia

Fat Princess intento escapar, pero fue alcanzada por un ataque de la bestia y perdió una vida

Evil Cole- ¡Esto apenas está comenzando!

Y la Princesa de Titania reapareció, pero ni bien lo hizo, la bestia Cole comenzó a arrojarle sus ataques que la pobre apenas podía evitar

Fat Princess- ¡Proteged a la Princesa!

La Fat Princess enviaba a sus aldeanos que estaban tan asustados como ella, pero ni el Guerrero, ni el Mago, ni mucho menos el Trabajador podían siquiera hacerle cosquillas a la Bestia Cole

Fat Princess- ¡Oh no!

Evil Cole- ¡Oh si, princesa!

Evil Cole logro quitarle a la princesa su segunda vida

Evil Cole- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

Y la princesa reapareció nuevamente

Fat Princess- ¡Faaaaat Priiiiinnceeeeesss!

Evil Cole como la bestia atacaba pero la Princesa esquivaba sus ataques

Evil Cole- Diablos, no contaba con que un cuerpo tan pesado fuera tan ágil

Sin embargo Fat Princess ya había llegado hasta el final del escenario

Evil Cole- ¡Eres mía!

Fat Princess se preparó para recibir lo inevitable, pero… lo inevitable nunca llego, a Evil Cole se le había acabado el tiempo de su súper

Evil Cole- ¡No! Yo tenía planeado acabarte con mi súper favorito

Fat Princess- ¡Tu rufián! ¡Te atreves a llamar a eso tu súper favorito! ¡Tanta destrucción! ¡Todos tristes sin poder comer pastel alguno! ¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Te parare los pies ahora mismo! ¡Faaaaat Priiiiinnceeeeesss!

Antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa Evil Cole ya tenía a Fat Princess encima aplastándolo, intento contratacar pero un Guerrero lo ataco primero, acto seguido Fat Princess le propino un par de golpes antes de alejarse, pues una bomba colocada por su trabajador había explotado, justo en frente de Evil Cole, quien no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar poes una bola de fuego lanzada por un Mago lo golpeo de lleno

Evil Cole- ¡Tonta Princesa! ¡¿Ahora donde esta?!

Pero cuando Evil Cole se dio cuenta de donde estaba la princesa, era ya muy tarde, la princesa le había caído encima con todo su peso

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Fat Princess- Ahora rufián ¡Te castigare en el nombre de los pasteles!

Evil Cole- Esto no me puede estar pasando

Y Fat Princess uso su level 3 llamando a todo un enorme ejercito de Aldeanos… y un pollo, Evil Cole no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, pues no tuvo oportunidad de escapar fue totalmente derrotado por los aldeanos, perdiendo el combate y ganando una peligrosa fobia a los pollos

Entonces Fat Princess y Evil Cole aparecieron en el castillo de Titania

Fat Princess- ¡Sí! ¡El pastel salva el día!

Evil Cole- Esto tiene que ser un chiste

Kratos- ¡Evil Cole!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm!

Evil Cole- ¡Kratos y Sackboy!... ¿Exactamente dónde estamos?

Fat Princess- Pues ahora estas en mis dominios, así que doblégate ante mí y arrepiéntete de tus pecados

Kratos- ¿Pero que acaso no estabas en New Marrais con el buen Cole y el loco de la espada?

Evil Cole- Si, estaba con ellos, pero fuimos atacados, solo yo logre escapar

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mmmm?

Evil Cole- Así es, eran 4 sujetos, 2 de ellos pilotaban naves de combate, la otra desafiaba la gravedad y el último decía jojojojojojo

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Los DLC All Stars! (¡Mm mmm mm mmmm!)

Evil Cole- ¿Sabes quiénes son?

Kratos- ¿Y dices que se llevaron a Cole y a Raiden? ¡Lo mismo hicieron con Toro!

Evil Cole- ¿Qué Toro también?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm

Fat Princess- Pues a mí también me lo hicieron

Kratos- Últimamente muchos All Stars están siendo atacados

Sackboy- Mm

Evil Cole- Me pregunto cuál será la razón…

Fat Princess- Polygonman debe tramar algo

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡¿Dónde estará Toro?! (¡¿Mmmm mmm mmmm?!)

Pero aunque Kratos y Sackboy (Y seguramente los lectores) se preguntaban ¿A qué clase de mundo habrán arrojado a Toro después de crearle un clon Poligonal? Lo cierto es que en estos momentos Toro se encontraba recobrando el conocimiento en un paisaje bastante extraño, húmedo y algo maloliente, y aunque parezca una especie de drenaje, lo cierto es que en realidad era una gran ciudad submarina

Toro- Hoy no quiero ir a la escuela Zzzzzzz

Y una gota de agua cayó sobre el gato despertándolo al instante

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Soy un gato y odio el agua!

Y entonces Toro recordó lo que le había pasado y no pudo evitar hacerse una pregunta

Toro- ¿Dónde diablos estoy ahora nya?

Pero entonces Toro noto que no se encontraba solo, habían otras 2 figuras tiradas en el piso inconscientes

Toro- ¡No es posible! ¡Son Raiden y Cole!

Así era, por lo visto los DLC no sabían a qué mundo tirarlos, por lo que los arrojaron al azar

Toro- ¡Despierten!

Pero Cole y Raiden aún no despertaban, por lo que Toro cambio a su forma Oni

Toro- ¡Eh dicho que despierten!

Toro saco un montón de Mocci, lo puso encima de sus amigos y… lo aplasto con su gran martillo

Cole y Raiden- ¡Aaaaayyyyy!

Toro- Al fin despertaron nya

Cole- ¡Toro eres tú!

Raiden- ¿Qué ocurre Toro? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué me duele la espalda?

Toro- Pues no lo sé, creo que los sirvientes de Polygonman nos secuestraron y nos quitaron nuestra energía extra

Cole- Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas, me siento muy débil

Raiden- Si, yo apenas y puedo levantarme

Toro- A estas alturas ya debe haber Polygon con nuestras habilidades

Cole- Aun así ¿Dónde estamos?

Raiden- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Es húmedo… como una alcantarilla

Toro- Me parece recordar este cuchitril de alguna parte

Cole- ¿Ya has estado aquí antes, Toro?

Toro- ¡Ya lo recuerdo nya! ¡Es Rapture!

Raiden- ¿Qué cosa es Rapture?

Toro- Es el mundo hogar de…

-¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Toro- ¡Big Daddy!

Raiden- ¿Quién?

Toro- ¡Es un All Star!

Justo entonces Toro vio a lo lejos como Big Daddy venia corriendo a toda velocidad (La cual por cierto no era mucha) con la Little Sister en brazos

Cole- ¿Esa cosa es un All Star?

Raiden- Es un placer señor Big Daddy, yo soy el relámpago, la lluvia transformada, soy Raiden

Toro- Hola Big Daddy ¿Me recuerdas? Soy yo, Toro

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

A medida que Big Daddy se acercaba, Toro, Cole y Raiden se dieron cuenta de que Big Daddy y Little Sister no llegaban solos, pues tenían a toda una manada de Polygonal All Star persiguiéndolos, 12 en total, si contaban a los recién llegados Polygon Fat Princess, Polygon Cole y Polygon Raiden

Little Sister- ¡Más rápido Mr B!

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrr!

Toro- ¡Son los Polygonal All Stars!

Cole- Por lo visto u amigo tiene compañía

Raiden- Debemos enfrentarlos

Cole- ¿Estás loco? En este momento estamos bastante débiles

Raiden- Quizá, pero yo nunca huiré de un enemigo

Toro- Bueno, no son muy fuertes que digamos, pero aunque sean más y estemos debilitados, tendríamos la fuerza de Big Daddy de nuestro lado, eso nos da algunas posibilidades nya

Cole- Toro ¿Tú también?

Raiden- Esta decidido ¡Vamos a enfrentarlos!

Toro cargo al máximo su Mocchiduken, Cole encendió sus brazos en electricidad y Raiden alisto su espada, sin embargo, cuando los Polygonal All Stars se acercaron más notaron algo extraño, tenían una cara asustada, como si en lugar de perseguir a Big Daddy ellos fueran los perseguidos

Toro- Qué extraño nya ¿Por qué estarán tan asustados?

Raiden- Quizá nuestra presencia les hizo sentir el temor que la justicia trae en contra del mal

Cole- Sinceramente, lo dudo

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Cole- ¿Qué?

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Toro- ¿Qué?

Little Sister- ¡Dice que corran trio de idiotas!

Entonces los 3 All Stars lo supieron, justo detrás del Big Daddy y los Polygon venia nada más ni nada menos que un gran torrente de agua, en pocas palabras… el lugar se estaba inundando

Toro, Cole y Raiden- ¡AGUA!

Para hacerlo simple los gatos odian el agua, si Cole toca el agua morirá electrocutado y si Raiden toca el agua le dará un cortocircuito

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (¡Que esperan para correr!)

Toro, Cole y Raiden- ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Y los 3 comenzaron a correr junto con Big Daddy lo más rápido que pudieron, seguidos por los Polygon, a los cuales ya no les importaba capturar a Big Daddy, lo único que querían era salvar sus pellejos

Y ahí lo vieron, su salvación, una capsula de escape que los llevaría a la superficie

Raiden- ¡Rápido!

El primero en entrar fue el Cyborg, debido a su gran velocidad, seguido por el gato, para que finalmente entre el Conductor

Cole- ¡Ya está! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Toro- ¡No! ¡Aún falta Big Daddy!

Big Daddy venia corriendo lo más rápido que podía, pero tomando en cuenta lo pesada y lenta que es esa criatura normalmente, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano

Por suerte Cole uso sus poderes sobre la estática y logro atraer al Big Daddy y la Little Sister hasta él justo antes de que la capsula se cierre y sea enviada al mundo de la superficie, mientras que el agua inundaba todo… y sobre los Polygon… pues la buena noticia es que no tendrían que bañarse esa noche

Toro- ¡Lo logramos nya!

Cole- ¡Estamos vivos!

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Little Sister- ¡Siiii!

Raiden- Misión cumplida

Pero entonces paso algo que no se esperaban, una puerta brillante choco con la capsula y se la trago

Mientras que en el castillo de Titania, Ratchet y Bently finalmente habían reparado el Cooper Vooper

Sly- Bien, no pudo haber quedado mejor

Murray- ¡Se ve increíble!

Bently- Debo admitir que estoy impresionado Ratchet, la arreglaste con suma facilidad

Ratchet- Vivo en el espacio Bently, eh reparado naves espaciales

Clank- Sin mencionar que Ratchet es uno de los mejores mecánicos del universo

Sly- Bueno, ahora solo queda cuidar nuestro pequeño vehículo

Ratchet- Tu descuida, después de todo ¿Qué podría pasarle?

Pero entonces sucedió lo inevitable, una capsula gigante cayó del cielo, y justo encima del Cooper Vooper

Sly- ¡El Cooper Vooper!

Ratchet- ¡Pero qué diablos fue eso!

Clank- Me parece que alguien está en el interior de esa capsula

Y Drake salió del castillo

Drake- ¿Qué paso? Escuche un ruido y…

Entonces Toro, Cole, Big Daddy, Little Sister y Raiden salieron de la capsula

Cole- ¡Estamos vivos!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrr

Raiden- Es sorprendente la cantidad de veces que nuestras vidas peligraron en este capitulo

Y entonces la ventana del castillo se rompió y desde ahí saltaron Nariko y Sir Daniel

Sir Dan- ¿Be bobube? (¿Qué ocurre?)

Nariko- ¿Nos atacan?

Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Daxter paso por ahí corriendo tan rápido como pudo, por lo visto Spike se había despertado

Spike- ¡Vuelve aquí mono tramposo!

Daxter- ¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo mocoso?! ¡Yo no soy un mono!

Jak- ¡Oye tú! ¡Deja en paz a Daxter!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Y salió la princesa acompañada por Sackboy, Kratos y Evil Cole

Fat Princess- ¡¿Quién se atreve a entrar de forma tan abrupta a mi castillo?!

Evil Cole- ¡Cole! ¡Raiden! ¡Son ustedes!

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Toro! (¡Mmmm!)

Toro- ¡Muchachos! ¡No saben cómo los extrañé!

Kratos, Sackboy y Toro ya se estaban abrazando entre los 3, pero luego se fijaron a su alrededor

Era solo un instante, pero todos los All Stars dejaron lo que sea que estén pensando o haciendo y solo se vieron entre ellos, bastante confundidos

Toro- Todos estos All Stars… juntos…

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmm… mmmmmm… (Nos estamos… reuniendo…)

Kratos- Eso quiere decir que…

Toro- Así es, si a esto le sumamos el grupo de Heihachi, PaRappa y Dante…

Kratos- Y además le sumamos al payaso Sweet Tooth…

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm mm mm… (Somos un total de 19…)

Trio Poderoso- Entonces… aún falta un All Star (Mmmmm… mm mmmm mm mmm mmmm)

Todos los All Stars- ¡Ya solo falta uno!

Mientras tanto, en un mundo diferente, un soldado de la armada Helghan estaba frente a su Coronel, el Coronel Mael Radec

Helghan- Coronel, ya estamos listos para el ataque y… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Radec- Si, estoy bien, es solamente que tuve otra vez ese sueño extraño, donde lucho contra todo tipo de seres de lo más raros

Helghan- No se preocupe mi coronel, es solo un sueño

Radec- Usted ocúpese de atacar soldado, que seré yo quien se ocupe de mis sueños

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio tras la llegada de otro grupo de All Stars a Titania, finalmente están todos los All Stars reunidos ¿Oh no? ¡Es cierto! ¡Aún les falta uno! Por lo que deberán ir hasta su mundo a buscarlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y los Polygonal se salgan con la suya ¿Podrán reunirse todos los All Star? ¿Qué pasara si esto llega a suceder? ¿Podrá Sir Daniel superar su miedo a las batallas rivales? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "¿Al fin todos los All Stars reunidos?"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Mael Radec

Especie: Helghan

Rival: Sir Dan Fortesque

Símbolo: Símbolo de la armada Helghan

Residencia: Pyrrhus

Estado Civil: Desconocido

Biografía: El Coronel Mael Radec es el líder de las fuerzas Helghast defensor de la capital de Helghan Pyrrhus, fundador de la Academia Radec y guardaespaldas de Scolar Visari

Es un líder implacable y astuto, trató de ganar los códigos de lanzamiento de un arma nuclear, está a cargo de las fuerzas de defensa helghan y mató a Jan Templar y Batton Evelyn

Es un táctico brillante que lleva a sus tropas desde el frente, su enfoque inquebrantable en la victoria a cualquier precio ha hecho que la conquista de los Helghast tnga un gran avance en contra de ISA

Él trae la misma crueldad en el combate personal, donde él es la personificación humana de un tiburón, todo su entrenamiento está enfocado a un propósito singular, la destrucción de su enemigo

Finalmente él fue derrotado en una lucha contra Tomas "Sev" Sevchenko y Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez

Primera aparición: Killzone 2

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Killzone 3

* * *

><p>Bueno, poco a poco pero los All Star se están juntando ¿Cuánto caos traerá cuando estén todos juntos? Para que vean que no me estaba olvidando del buen Coronel Radec<p>

Muchos lectores me preguntaron ¿Qué es lo más difícil al hacer este fic? Pues la respuesta a esa pregunta definitivamente sería las batallas rival, son lo que más me cuesta escribir, a veces me lleva un día entero escribirlas, y el siguiente capítulo estará lleno de ellas, así que me disculpo de antemano si es que me tardo en subirlo, por otra parte en este capítulo tuvieron una divertida batalla entre Fat Princess y Evil Cole, debo admitir que me agrada el estilo de pelea de Fat Princess, podría decirse que es quien tiene los ataques más raros del juego, después de todo ¿Quién no adora invocar al pollo xD?

Finalmente aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Jajaja tú lo has dicho amigo, la próxima vez los Polygon se la pensaran 2 veces antes de molestar a los habitantes de Toro World, y ya lo vez, si en el cap anterior estuvieron preocupados por Kratos, pues ahora es el turno de Toro

Guest: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic amigo y bueno, ya viste la "Brillante" idea de Sackboy jeje, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado

Lucaskane2012- Bueno amigo, solamente déjame decirte que el fic llegara a su fin cuando ya no haya más personajes que poner en la sección "Perfil de Personaje"

Bueno, eso es todo, les deseo un feliz San Valentín y Carnaval (Si es que los celebran en sus respectivos países) Y me despido con el que es hasta ahora, el capítulo más largo que le haya escrito a alguno de mis fics, los veo en el siguiente capitulo


	21. Todos los All Star se reunen

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Bueno, esta vez sí que me tarde, pero a cambio les traigo un capitulo incluso más largo que el anterior, espero lo disfruten

* * *

><p>Capítulo 21- ¿Al fin todos los All Stars reunidos?<p>

El capítulo de hoy comienza en un mundo bastante extraño, donde un lindo carrito de helados surcaba la carretera, y adentro iba un tierno payaso… O algo así, pues lo que venía por la carretera era Sweet Tooth en su camión

Era un día normal en la vida del payaso psicópata, desayuno algo de helado como de costumbre, condujo por la carretera como de costumbre, participo en un concurso de luchas sobre vehículos como de costumbre, provoco caos y destrucción como de costumbre, fue timado por Calypso como de costumbre, y por si fuera poco había sido llamado a una batalla All Star contra un perro que parecía caricatura, por suerte la había ganado, así que para celebrarlo decidió comer algo de helado y recorrer la carretera en su siempre fiel camión, a ver si encontraba a alguien para cometer un asesinato… Sin embargo, en la tranquila vida del payaso estaba a punto de ocurrir algo fuera de costumbre

Sweet Tooth- ¡Adoro el helado! Es una pena que ya nadie me compre helado… aunque por otra parte, más para mi jajajajajajajaja

Pero entonces Sweet Tooth vio algo raro, veía como si su camión se estuviera elevando sobre el cielo

Sweet Tooth- Qué raro, que yo sepa mi camión no vuela ¿Habrá sido por el helado? ¿Se me habrá congelado el cerebro?

Pero no, a Sweet Tooth no se le había congelado el cerebro (Cosa casi imposible si tomas en cuenta que su cabeza arde en llamas), sino que su camión efectivamente, estaba flotando

Sweet Tooth- ¿Qué estará pasando?

Entonces el payaso saco su cabeza por la ventana y vio algo que llego a sorprenderlo, una nave espacial sobrevolaba su camión

Sweet Tooth- No me digas que… ¡Me secuestran los aliens!

Pero lo que Sweet Tooth desconocía era que su vehículo no flotaba por la nave espacial, sino más bien por cierta chica que se encontraba sentada encima del camión, acompañada de un gato negro, en otras palabras Kat y Dusty

Sweet Tooth- ¿Qué querrán los aliens? ¿Comprarme helados? ¿Qué los mate?

Y el vehículo de Sweet Tooth cada vez se acercaba más a la nave, la cual era tripulada por Emmet Graves, lo que ocurre es que los DLC habían decidido quedarse en el mundo de Polygonman debido a que tenían que planear como capturar a los All Stars que se habían juntado, pero Kat se estaba aburriendo bastante así que decidió llevarse a Graves y capturar un All Star los 2 juntos, mientras Zeus y Clarke creaban algún plan

Kat- ¡Ya casi lo subo! ¡¿Listo para engancharlo?!

Graves-…

Kat- ¡Graves!

Graves-…

Kat- ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa?!

Graves- La cara de ese tipo me suena de algún lado

Kat- ¡¿Pero cómo te va sonar de algún lado si son de mundos distintos?! ¡No digas estupideces!

Graves- Hablo enserio, lo conozco de algún lado

Kat- Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo ¿De qué mundos somos nosotros?

Graves- Quizás lo conocí en el equipo de futbol de la escuela

Kat- ¡¿Siquiera recuerdas haber ido a la escuela?!

Graves- No… pero…

Kat- ¡¿Siquiera sabes jugar futbol?!

Graves- Bueno no… pero

Kat- ¡Ya deja de decir estupideces! Primero, ustedes viven en otro mundo, segundo, su cara no te puede sonar de nada… ¡Por que el payaso ese usa mascara!

Graves- Bueno

Y Kat engancho el camión

Graves- Bien, lo hemos capturado Kat, sube

Kat se subió y Dusty se tele transportó adentro

Kat- ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Para festejar yo cocinaré hoy!

Graves- ¡Siiiiii!... Un segundo… ¿Qué haremos con el camión?

Kat- No es nada de importancia, nos desharemos de él

Graves- ¿Y todo el helado que hay adentro?

Kat- ¡Helado!... Digo… ese helado es material bastante peligroso, yo me hare cargo de él

Graves- Ya, pero…

Kat- ¡Yo me haré cargo de él he dicho!

Y así Kat y Graves cargaron el camión de Sweet Tooth por una puerta brillante, mientras que Sweet Tooth… llego a la conclusión de que se le había congelado el cerebro y decidió dormir paa quitar el dolor… Bueno, supongo que ya se imaginaran lo que le deparara al pobre payaso

Mientras tanto el casillo de Fat Princess se encontraba ahora repleto de All Stars, los cuales vivían su vida con total normalidad

Daxter- ¡Qué alguien me salve!

O al menos lo intentaban…

Spike- ¡Quédate quieto mono! ¡Te llevaré al laboratorio del profesor!

Daxter- ¡¿Pero cuando me piensas entender?! ¡No soy un mono!

Lo cierto era que Spike perseguía a Daxter en un intento de capturarlo, mientras que el verdadero mono se hallaba escondido en unos arbustos burlándose del Ottsel, en cuanto a Jak… bueno, ya se había acostumbrado a ver a un niño de peinado extraño y sin nariz perseguir a su mejor amigo, por lo que ya no le daba importancia y se sentaba a charlar con Drake y Cole

Jak- Y ¿Dices que tienes una polera que dice Ottsel?

Drake- Así es amigo

Jak- Qué raro, creí que eran exclusivos de mi mundo

Drake- Ahora que lo pienso, también tengo un traje similar al tuyo Cole

Cole- ¿Enserio?

Y Sackboy y Big Daddy sostenían una interesante conversación

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sackboy- Mmm m m mm mmm mm

En tanto Fat Princess le enseñaba a cocinar a la Little Sister mientras era custodiada de cerca por el gran caballero Sir Daniel Fortesque

Little Sister- ¿Así está bien señora?

Fat Princess- Solo tienes que batir un poco más fuerte, pequeña

Little Sister- ¡Sí! Le voy a hacer un rico pastel a Mr B

Fat Princess- Ya verás que si

Sir Dan- ¿Bóbo bes be bebsa bobsa bubebe bobeb? (¿Cómo es que esa cosa puede comer?)

El resto de los All Stars se encontraban sentados en una sala charlando, a excepción de Ratchet, Clank y la Banda Cooper que se habían ido a reconstruir nuevamente el Cooper Vooper

Raiden- Vaya, no creí que los All Stars fueran tan diferentes

Toro- Te sorprenderías con todo lo que vimos nya

Evil Cole- De todas formas, debo admitir que me gusta este castillo, es grande y reconfortante, debo conseguirme uno igual cuando vuelva a mi mundo

Nariko- El pyromaniaco tiene razón, estar en un castillo como este es bastante relajador, el último castillo que vi era el del Rey Bohan y ahí querían matarme

Evil Cole- ¡Oye! ¡¿A quién le dices pyromaniaco?!

Raiden- Bueno, técnicamente podrías ser considerado un pyromaniaco

Evil Cole- Lo que digas, loco de la espada

Raiden- ¡Oye!

Toro- Todos tranquilos, los All Stars somos amigos, no es así Kratos

Pero Kratos estaba bastante pensativo, mucho más de lo normal

Nariko- ¿Pasa algo Kratos?

Kratos- Solo estoy pensando… es la primera vez que estamos tantos All Stars reunidos en un mismo sitio

Raiden- Ahora que lo dices es cierto, fuera de las batallas All Star muy pocos nos conocíamos realmente

Toro- Y aún quedan otros All Stars en otros mundos nya

Evil Cole- Bueno, al menos sé que soy el All Star más poderoso que hay

Nariko- Lo que digas pyromaniaco

Evil Cole- ¡Qué no me llames así!

Fat Princess- ¡Muchachos! ¡El desayuno está listo!

Al oír la palabra desayuno todos los All Stars reaccionaron y se fueron rápidamente a la mesa, incluso Spike y Daxter dejaron su pequeña persecución y se sentaron a comer algo

Drake- No sabía que comían pasteles en la época medieval

Sir Dan- Bo bambobo (Yo tampoco)

Little Sister- Ten Mr B, te lo cocine para ti

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrr

Y el Big Daddy observaba el pastel pensando cómo diablos le haría para comérselo

Raiden- ¡Oye Sly! ¡No me robes la comida!

Sly- Oye, solo es un poco

Nariko- Bien Spike tienes que comer todo tu desayuno para crecer grande y fuerte

Spike- Gracias Nariko, ten por seguro que lo hare

Ratchet- ¿Cómo es posible que el pastel te haga crecer grande y fuerte?

Toro- Kratos, Sack, ver todos estos All Star conviviendo como si fueran familia me saca la grimas de alegría

Kratos- ¡Es sencillamente hermoso!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Kratos- ¡Atención todos! ¡Yo el gran Kratos fantasma de Esparta y God of War! ¡Nombro este lugar como el castillo de los All Stars!

Todos- ¡Siiiii!

Fat Princess- Pero este es el castillo de Fat Princess

Kratos- Ahora es el castillo de los All Stars

Fat Princess- Pero suena mejor castillo de Fat Princess

Kratos- Castillo de los All Stars eh dicho

Fat Princess- Pero…

Kratos- Eh dicho

Toro- De todas formas, para que este de verdad sea el castillo de los All Stars hacen falta todos los All Stars ¿Me pregunto qué será de ellos?

En tanto Toro se preguntaba eso, en PaRappa Town, un osito dormía tranquilamente sobre las ramas de un árbol, se trataba de PJ Berry, pero entonces un sonido interrumpió su sueño

PaRappa- ¡PJ! ¡PJ! ¡Necesito ayuda!

PJ veía a PaRappa correr más rápido que nunca, como si estuviera en una maratón

PJ- ¿PaRappa?... Si no te importa ahora intento dormir un poco

PaRappa- ¡PJ! ¡No estoy para bromas! ¡Me persiguen!

PJ- ¿Quiénes? ¿Gaster y Groover? ¿Los matones?

PaRappa- No… ¡Ellos!

Ahí PJ volteo y noto como un grupo de seres poligonales venia corriendo tras de PaRappa

PJ- Vaya, son un grupo bastante feo

PaRappa- ¡PJ has algo!

PJ- Esta bien amigo, déjamelo a mi

Entonces PJ se bajó del árbol y se puso enfrente de los Polygonal All Stars, quienes se detuvieron de golpe

Polygon Nariko- ¡Pero que osito más lindo!

Polygon Drake- Ahora no pequeña Nariko, pero pórtate bien y te comprare uno igualito

Polygon Cole- Bueno, será mejor que le preguntes que es lo que quiere Dante

Polygon Dante- ¿Qué quieres?

PJ- Podrían hacer menos ruido, intento dormir

Polygon Toro- ¿Nya?

Polygon Kratos- Lo siento mucho señor

PaRappa- ¡PJ! ¡Se supone que tenías que salvarme!

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Miren! ¡Es mi original!

Polygon Clank- ¡Hay que destruirlo!

Polygon Raiden- ¡Voy a descuartizarlo jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Todos los Polygons lo veían raro

Polygon Raiden- ¿Qué? Me gusta descuartizar y hacer sufrir a mis presas

Polygon Princess- Como sea, acabemos con esto para poder llegar a tiempo para cenar

Polygon Daniel- Lamento ser aguafiestas pero… ¡El niño escapa!

Efectivamente, PaRappa se había subido en su patineta y escapaba lo más rápido que podía, mientras arrastraba del brazo a PJ, quien continuaba con su típica expresión aburrida

Polygon Drake- ¡Vuelve aquí!

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Solo queremos saber dónde está Heihachi!

PaRappa- ¿Heihachi? ¿Y para que quieren saber eso?

Polygon Spike- ¡Para capturarlo!

Ahí fue donde PaRappa reconoció a algunos de los Polygons

PaRappa- ¡No es posible! ¡Ya capturaron a Toro y al maestro Kratos!

PJ- Qué raro, la primera vez que los vimos parecían solo un trio de tontos

PaRappa- Que no lo vez PJ, esto es grave, quieren hacerle al señor Heihachi lo mismo que me hicieron a mí y al señor Dante

PJ- Entonces ¿Por qué no simplemente los derrotas?

PaRappa- Tienes razón… ¡Tengo que creer!

PaRappa se bajó de su patineta y se puso en posición de combate, mientras que los Polygonal al ver esto se pusieron en guardia, y PJ… bueno, PJ se sentó a ver el espectáculo

Polygon Dante- Vamos muchachos, somos más, podremos vencerlo

Polygon Raiden- ¡Lo destriparé!

El Polygon de Raiden salto con intención de dar un espadazo, pero entonces un puño llego de la nada y lo mando a volar

-¡Estilo de combate Mishima! ¡Infierno eléctrico del dios del puño!

PaRappa- ¡Heihachi!

Heihachi- Jajajajajaja, son un montón de debiluchos patéticos ¿Y se supone que ustedes quieren capturarme? No me hagan reír

Polygon Dante- ¡Ahora! ¡Debemos atacarlo!

Polygon Clank- ¡Destruirlo!

Polygon Spike- ¡Capturarlo!

Polygon Raiden- ¡Descuartizarlo!

Polygon Toro- Nya nya

Polygon Dante- ¡Lo que sea, pero rápido!

Los Polygon se preparaban para atacar, pero alguien comenzó a disparar contra ellos, era el verdadero Dante

Dante- Nos volvemos a ver las caras, copia fallida

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Mira Dante! ¡Tú original!

Polygon Dante- ¿Copia fallida? Al menos yo logre ser el líder de los Polygonal All Stars, mientras que tú eres solo otro All Star

Dante- ¡Los All Stars ni siquiera tenemos líder!

Polygon Cole- Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Quién lo nombro líder?

Polygon PaRappa- Él nos dijo que había ganado las votaciones

Polygon Ratchet- ¿Hubo votaciones?

Polygon Dante- Claro, las hice antes de que todos ustedes fueran creados

Polygon Daniel- Era de suponerse

Heihachi- Y bien ¿Se van a quedar ahí parados o van a pelear?

Polygon Dante- ¡Ataquen Polygons!

Polygon Kratos- Pero soy pacifista

Polygon Dante- ¡Que ataquen les digo!

Y así todos los Polygon se lanzaron al ataque, menos Polygon Toro que se quedó echadito lamiéndose las patitas

Heihachi- ¡Vamos!

PaRappa- ¡Sí!

Y los All Stars también se lanzaron al ataque, menos PJ quien se aburrió y decidió ver lo que ocurría desde un lugar tranquilo

Los Polygonal comenzaron a saltarlos y golpearlos con todo lo que tenían, pero Heihachi los repelía con sus puños cargados en electricidad, mientras que Dante realizaba contrataques con su espada y PaRappa se defendía bateándolos con su patineta

Los Polygonal vieron que si esto seguía así sería cuestión de tiempo para que pierdan, por lo que algunos de ellos decidieron transformarse, el Polygon Dante uso su Devil Trigger, el Polygon Daniel se puso su armadura dorada, el Polygon Kratos se transformó a su modo de God of War, mientras que la Polygon Nariko cambio a su modo de diosa celestial

Dante- ¡No es posible! ¡El Devil Trigger! ¡¿Cómo es posible que una imitación haya conseguido dominar una técnica tan avanzada?!

Y el pobre PaRappa no cayó en cuenta cuando un triple ataque de los Polygon Dante, Daniel y Kratos le llego y lo mando a estrellarse de lleno contra una pared

PJ- ¡PaRappa!

Polygon Daniel- Jajajajajaja somos invencibles

Pero justo entonces Heihachi le dio una patada en la cara al Polygon Daniel, el cual al igual que su original, no tenía sus huesos muy pegados que digamos, por lo que tuvo que ir a buscar su cabeza, al ver esto la Polygon Princess intento saltar para aplastarlo pero él la esquivo y le dio una patada giratoria

Heihachi- ¡No les tengo miedo, mutantes! ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?!

Dante- Ten cuidado anciano, el Devil Trigger es una técnica en verdad poderosa

Pero entonces a Dante le llego una granada, la cual no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y lo saco volando contra una pared, era el Polygon Drake

Polygon Drake- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos ganando!

Pero Heihachi saco de la nada una pelota de playa que a diferencia de otras… estaba hecha de acero

Heihachi- ¡Tekken Ball!

Y el ya no tan viejo maestro de artes marciales le arrojo la pelota a Drake en plena cara

Polygon Nariko- ¡Nadie toca de esa manera a Draky!

Y con su forma de diosa celestial, Nariko comenzó a asestar un montón de espadazos contra Heihachi, quien apenas podía cubrirse

Heihachi- ¡Esta mocosa es peor que Xiaoyu!

Y las cosas se pusieron aun peor cuando los demás Polygonal reaccionaron y también atacaron, el Polygon Dante disparaba sus pistolas gemelas, aun con su Devil Trigger, los Polygon Ratchet y Clank disparaban con su Plasma Striker, Polygon Drake con una metralleta, Polygon Kratos y Polygon Daniel disparaban sus respectivas flechas, Polygon Cole disparaba sus misiles eléctricos, Polygon Princess invoco a un hechicero que arrojaba bolas de fuego, el Polygon Spike arrojaba su bananarang, mientras que los Polygon Raiden y PaRappa fueron a apoyar a Nariko a base de espadazos y patadas, y el Polygon Toro… bueno, ese estaba acurrucadito en un rincón comiendo pescado

Heihachi- ¡Demonios! ¡Son demasiados! ¡No sé si pueda resistir por mucho!

El pobre Heihachi era bombardeado por todos esos ataques y a duras penas podía resistirlos cubriéndose con su ki, pero ya no soportaría más, justo en ese momento un oso se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, era Kuma, quien vio a PJ

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Hola PJ ¿Has visto a Heihachi san?)

PJ- Está por ahí

Kuma se dio la vuelta y vio a Heihachi ser atacado por todos los Polygonal

Kuma- ¡Heihachi san!

Heihachi- ¡Kuma amigo! ¡Ahora si verán idiotas Kuma me ayudara en este combate!

Kuma- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (¡Estás loco, me matarían!)

Heihachi- ¡Idiota! ¡Ven aquí y ayuda!

Entonces Kuma tuvo un plan

El oso se acercó al campo de batalla y… agarro a Heihachi

Polygon Daniel- ¿Qué estará tramando?

Heihachi- ¡Kuma! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!

Kuma- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

Kuma rápidamente agarro a PaRappa y a Dante y salió corriendo del lugar, no sin que antes PJ se le cuelgue

Polygon Dante- ¡Se escapan!

Heihachi- ¡Idiota! ¡Mi reputación quedara arruinada si escapo de un combate!

Kuma- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (¡Tu vida es más importante que tu reputación!)

Y en eso PaRappa y Dante despertaban y se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría

PaRappa- ¡Kuma! ¡Corre más rápido!

Dante- ¡Nos alcanzan!

Kuma- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! (¡No es mi culpa! ¡Soy uno de los personajes más lentos de Tekken!)

PJ- Seguramente nos alcanzaran en menos de un minuto

Dante- ¡¿Y porque estas tan calmado?!

PaRappa- Creo que tengo una idea

PaRappa saco su patineta y la puso justo en frente del oso, causando que Kuma se monte en la patineta

PaRappa- Ahora vamos más rápido

Heihachi- ¡Pero ahora estamos sin control!

Dante- ¡Cuidado al frente!

Todos menos PJ- ¡Auxilio!

Los All Stars se estaban por estrellar contra una casa, pero de pronto ocurrió un milagro… una puerta brillante apareció justo en frente de la casa y los All Stars acabaron cruzándola

Mientras eso ocurría, en el Castillo de los All Stars/Fat Princess (Usted llámelo como desee) cosas extrañas estaban a punto de ocurrir

Spike había molestado tanto a Daxter que este se transformó a Daxter Oscuro aun sin necesidad de eco oscuro, por lo que Spike había decidido ir a perseguir al otro mono

Mono- ¡Uki!

Spike- ¡Tú sí que no te escaparas!

El niño era observado por Cole y Raiden

Cole- No entiendo ¿Qué tiene ese niño en contra de los monos?

Raiden- Ni idea… aunque una vez Snake me dijo que había enfrentado a un montón de monos extraños

Cole- Lo que hay que ver, y yo que creía que mi mundo ya de por si era extraño

Raiden- Pues ver sujetos con poderes que parecen superhéroes de comic

Cole- Es más normal que ver agentes secretos cyborg con capacidades ninja

Raiden- ¡Oye! ¡No todos en mi mundo son Cyborgs ninja! ¡También hay gente completamente normal que se destaca, como Snake!

Cole- ¿Era completamente normal?

Raiden- Claro que si… bueno… quizás no… era el clon de un soldado legendario…

Cole- Lo dicho, ninguno de nuestros mundos puede ser considerado como algo "Normal"

Raiden- Y supongo que tampoco puede ser considerado normal un niño con armas futuristas persiguiendo monos

Cole- Tienes mucha razón amigo

Raiden- Creo que sus armas son incluso más avanzadas que las de mi mundo

Cole- ¡¿Qué tal te va Spike?!

Spike- ¡Me va bien señor McGrath! ¡Ya lo tengo acorralado! ¡No escapará!

Cole- Somos All Stars, deja eso de señor McGrath y solo llámame Cole

Spike- Por supuesto señor McGrath

Mono- ¡Uki!

Spike- ¡Tú no iras a ningún lado!

Raiden- Vaya niño

Pero entonces Cole y Raiden notaron algo, Spike y el mono estaban brillando

Cole y Raiden- ¡Spike ten cuidado!

Pero Spike estaba tan ocupado persiguiendo al mono por los jardines del castillo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que brillaba, y para cuando Cole y Raiden gritaron ya era tarde, Spike y el mono habían desaparecido

Mientras Nariko se encontraba en la cocina del castillo, observando como Fat Princess le enseñaba a cocinar a la Little Sister, cuando Evil Cole abrió la puerta

Evil Cole- Oigan ¿Ya está lista la comida? Tengo hambre

Fat Princess- ¡Eres tu bellaco!

Evil Cole- ¡Puedes dejar de llamarme bellaco!

Nariko- De todas maneras, lo mejor es que salgas de la cocina, Little Sister está cocinando un pastel

Little Sister- ¡Sí! ¡Voy a cocinar un pastel!

Evil Cole- Eso no importa, tengo hambre

Nariko- ¡Pues te esperas!

Fat Princess- Ni siquiera sé por qué Daniel dejo pasar a este bellaco a mi cocina

Evil Cole- ¡Qué no soy un bellaco!

Pero entonces Raiden y el buen Cole entraron a la cocina

Raiden- ¡Tienen que ayudarnos!

Cole- ¡Es terrible!

Fat Princess- ¿Qué ocurre?

Nariko- ¡¿Nos atacan?!

Cole- Es Spike, él… él…

Evil Cole- ¿Él qué?

Pero Raiden y Cole se habían quedado sin palabras, y solo reaccionaron para soltar un…

Cole y Raiden- ¡Eso!

Evil Cole se volteó y noto como Nariko comenzaba a brillar para luego… desaparecer

Fat Princess- ¿Qué ocurrio?

Cole- Esto no le va gustar a Kratos

Pero entonces sus relojes comenzaron a sonar

Y en un lugar extraño, PaRappa se paseaba en su patineta, lo último que recordaba es que había llegado a un mundo algo extraño, pero por alguna razón se había separado de Kuma, PJ, Dante y Heihachi, por lo que se dispuso a buscarlos

PaRappa- Qué raro, este lugar es diferente al mundo donde caímos

Y entonces PaRappa vio algo extraño, un niño sin nariz perseguía a un pobre mono, por lo visto Spike ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba en el mundo de Fat Princess, por supuesto PaRappa estaba en contra del maltrato animal, por lo que impulso su patineta y se interpuso entre el niño y el mono

PaRappa- ¿Por qué estas intentando cazar a ese mono?

Spike- ¡¿Por qué me detienes?! ¡Ya casi lo tenía!

PaRappa- Déjalo ir amigo, es solo un pequeño mono

Spike- ¿A sí? Pues esos "Pequeños monos" están tratando de apoderarse del planeta

PaRappa- Ese es el primer mono que eh visto en todo el día ¿De qué mundo se supone que se quieren apoderar? Es más, incluso parece divertido ¿Acaso no te gusta la diversión?

Spike- Me gusta la salvación del planeta ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás trabajando con Specter?... Si, tú también debes estar trabajando para Specter

PaRappa- ¿Specter? ¿Quién es ese? Yo solo eh trabajado con el maestro Chop Chop Onion, y no creo que él esté tratando de apoderarse del mundo… supongo

Spike- Bueno, pues no pienso esperar para averiguarlo ¡Te atraparé con esta red así como lo hago con los monos!

Spike preparo su red, mientras que PaRappa levanto su patineta y se preparó para el combate

PaRappa- ¡No hay manera de que me puedas atrapar con una red!

Spike- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes detenerme?

PaRappa- Si, lo se… ¡Tengo que creer!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Y así la batalla entre los All Stars más jóvenes había comenzado, Spike quizo atacar con sus espadas, pero PaRappa fue mucho más rápido y le asesto su combo de mil golpes, con el cual mando a Spike al otro lado del escenario

Spike- Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba

PaRappa- Aun no eh terminado

PaRappa salto lo más alto que pudo para después caerle en picada a Spike, por suerte el Monkey Catcher actuó rápido, y ni bien se recuperó del golpe, comenzó a asestar golpes con sus espadas, y aunque logro hacerle algo de daño a su oponente, PaRappa era más rápido y comenzó a darle unos cuantos golpes y patadas para finalmente golpearlo con su patineta

PaRappa- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes niño mono?

Spike- ¡Esto apenas comienza!

Spike saco una espada bastante grande con la cual golpeo a PaRappa y lo alejo, luego puso una especie de carrito en el suelo, PaRappa no le presto mucha atención a esto y se dirigió corriendo contra Spike, aunque para su sorpresa el carrito lo intercepto y un láser lo dejo en el suelo, para cuando se levantó vio a Spike arrodillado con un satélite

PaRappa- ¿Y qué rayos está haciendo ahora?

El rapero espero bastante pero no pasaba nada, por lo que se cansó de esperar y se dispuso a atacar, sin embargo eso fue un gran error, pues cuando se estaba acercando, un Gorila gigante salió de la nada y comenzó a golpear a PaRappa

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Spike- ¡Bien!

PaRappa- ¡Voy a igualar las cosas!

PaRappa nuevamente salto alto y se dispuso a caer encima de Spike, pero el niño mono no caería 2 veces en el mismo truco, por lo que saco una especie de cañón, con el cual le disparo a PaRappa justo antes de que caiga, dejándolo paralizado momentáneamente

Spike- ¡Tú nunca vas a ganar!

PaRappa- Oh no

Entonces Spike saco su clásica red de captura

Spike- ¡Getcha!

Y haciendo uso de su súper 1, Spike capturo a PaRappa y le quito una vida

Spike- ¡Muy bien!

Pero justo entonces, PaRappa reapareció en el escenario

PaRappa- ¡Vamos a subir el volumen!

Y PaRappa fue corriendo a toda velocidad, Spike se preparaba para recibirlo, pero PaRappa hizo algo que Spike no se esperaba, uso un micrófono para atraerlo hacia él, tomándolo desprevenido y aprovechando para propinar su gran combo de mil golpes

El Monkey Catcher de nuevo salió volando contra el otro extremo del escenario, PaRappa corrió para continuar con su ataque, pero Spike saco una especie de guante de boxeo con el cual logro parar a PaRappa en seco, para cargar sus espadas y alejarlo con un gran golpe de ellas, acto seguido intento saltar para caerle en picada con su espada, pero PaRappa previo esto y se protegió con su gran radio Boxy

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

PaRappa entonces corrió contra Spike, pero el niño mono saco una especie de ula ula, con os cuales detuvo el ataque de PaRappa y comenzó a golpearlo, para después arrojarle un bananarang

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

PaRappa- ¡Ya verás!

PaRappa comenzó a cargar contra Spike, pero él invoco un pequeño mono, el cual detuvo a PaRappa el tiempo suficiente para…

Spike- ¡Getcha!

Usar su level 1 y capturar a PaRappa quitándole otra vida

Spike- No me asustas

Y PaRappa reapareció

PaRappa- ¡Prepárate para creer!

PaRappa nuevamente fue al ataque, pero Spike invoco a otro mono, que lo entretuvo el tiempo suficiente para atacarlo con un bananarang

PaRappa- Esto es malo, ya me quito 2 vidas, no se si podre ganar… no, no puedo rendirme ahora… ¡Tengo que creer!... ¡Esto va por Sunny Funny!

Entonces PaRappa uso su micrófono para atraer a Spike, luego comenzó a darle una serie de golpes y patadas que sorprendieron de sobremanera al Catcher

PaRappa no dejaba de golpearlo y hacerle sus combos, los cuales eran tan veloces que no le daban a Spike tiempo para contratacar, antes de darse cuenta Spike era mandado al otro lado del escenario de una patada, y antes de siquiera ponerse de pie, PaRappa ya lo estaba golpeando de nuevo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Spike continuaba siendo golpeado por PaRappa, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo o PaRappa obtendría el Level 3 y acabaría ganando la batalla, por lo cual hizo su mayor esfuerzo y se protegió del combo de PaRappa con su ula haciéndolo retroceder un poco

Spike- Me retracto, no eres tan débil

PaRappa- ¡Te lo dije! ¡No me veceras! ¡Tengo alguien por quien luchar!

Spike- Aun no entiendo como un luchador tan honorable como tu puede trabajar para Specter

PaRappa- ¡Qué te digo que no sé quién es Specter!

Spike- Bueno, Specter o el maligno dr cebolla, es lo mismo

PaRappa- ¡El maestro Onion no es un doctor malvado! ¡Es solo un instructor de karate!

Spike- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que todo este tiempo solo me estabas hablando de tu profesor de karate?!

PaRappa- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Oh no me vas a decir que de verdad crees que existan científicos malvados intentando invadir el mundo? Lo más cercano a eso que eh visto es ah un tipo que quería que todo el planeta coma fideos

Spike- Vaya, parece que de verdad no sabes nada de Specter

PaRappa- Pues claro

Spike- Es una pena, pero ya que iniciamos este combate tendremos que terminarlo ¿Qué opinas?

PaRappa- ¡Por supuesto! El maestro Onion me enseñó a nunca escapar de un reto ¡Por Sunny y toda mi pandilla de amigos!

Spike- Pues… ahora que lo dices… ¡Por Helga y por todo mi equipo de Monkey Catchers!

Y así comenzaron a cuenta nueva los golpes y patadas de PaRappa se enfrentaban a las herramientas captura monos de Spike, y aunque los ataques de PaRappa sean más rápidos, Spike creaba diversas estrategias con las cuales poco a poco comenzaba a obtener cierta ventaja sobre su oponente, llegando a cargar un súper

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

PaRappa- Esto es malo, a este paso perderé, debo usar el súper

Y PaRappa uso su súper 2, en el cual se subió en su patineta y cargo contra Spike, el cual fue tomado por sorpresa y perdió una vida

PaRappa- ¡Punch, Chop, Kick!

Spike- ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Sin embargo Spike se llevó otra sorpresa, ya que para cuando se dio cuenta de que el super de PaRappa, a diferencia de los suyos, continuaba aun después de haberle quitado una vida, era tarde pues fue arrollado de nuevo

PaRappa- Desearía que Sunny Funny me viera ahora

Y Spike reaparecía con su última vida

Spike- ¡Vamos a intentarlo una vez más!

Spike veía como PaRappa en su patineta se acercaba peligrosamente hacia él, dispuesto a acabar con su última vida y ganar el combate, por lo qe se puso en una postura de guardia, y justo cuando PaRappa estaba frente a él, Spike saco su red de captura y uso su súper 1, finalizando esta batalla con la victoria del Monkey Catcher

Mientras tanto en un lugar extraño…

Dante caminaba perdido, de la nada había aparecido en un lugar extraño y se había separado de los otros All Stars, por lo que solo encontró una explicación posible, un demonio lo había traído ahí con intención de retar al hijo de Sparda

Dante- Esos demonios no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra mí, deben ser tan tontos como feos

Entonces Dante vio a Nariko caminando a lo lejos

Dante- Bueno, por lo visto no todos son feos

Nariko- ¿Me pregunto dónde estaré? ¿Sera otra batalla? Desde que comencé a viajar con Kratos y los demás he tenido bastantes batallas, con cada victoria siento un poder cada vez más fuerte dentro de mí, pronto seré capaz de controlar totalmente esta espada

Entonces Dante salto y cayó cerca de Nariko

Dante- ¿Pronto? Pronto ya será… demasiado tarde

Dante iba a sacar su espada, pero Nariko lo impidió con su pie

Nariko- No tengo nada en contra de usted forastero, mantenga esa espada envainada y nadie saldrá herido

Pero Dante saco su espada y apunto a Nariko

Dante- ¿Acaso esta es la clase de espadas que se mantienen ocultas?

Nariko- Entonces me temo que no saldrás de aquí para contarlo

Nariko intento saltarle a Dante de un espadazo, pero él lo esquivo con sus rapidos reflejos

Dante- ¿Y quién te ha enviado, cariño?

Nariko- Nadie me ha enviado, yo decido a donde voy y por qué lucho

Dante- Mala elección esta vez, sin embargo supongo que todos estamos en el derecho de equivocarnos

Nariko- La elección se hizo el día que levante esta espada, ahora solo necesito ir adelante, a través de ti si es necesario

Nariko le apunto a Dante con su Heavenly Sword

Dante- Bueno, que sean tus necesidades, pero recuerda, cuando mi espada este en tu garganta, que te di la oportunidad de alejarte

Dante le apunto con la Rebelion, acto seguido ambos comenzaron a preparar sus espadas sagradas para la batalla, donde se decidiría quien sería mejor, si una espada de los cielos, o una espada de los infiernos

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Dante estaba a punto de lanzarse a atacar a Nariko pero esta lo detuvo

Nariko- ¡Un momento!

Dante y Polygonman- ¿Qué ocurre?

Nariko- Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa, siempre quise una batalla rival y si hay que hacerla, pues quiero hacerla bien

Dante- ¿A qué te refieres?

Nariko- Qué haremos de esta una batalla honorable entre 2 guerreros honorables

Dante- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Nariko- Qué el ganador de esta batalla será aquel que use el súper de nivel 3

Dante- ¡¿Qué?!

Nariko- Que cuando uso mi nivel 3 me convierto en la diosa celestial y puedo derrotar a mi oponente hasta 3 veces si se queda quieto

Dante- ¡¿Y por qué me quedaría quieto si me atacas con tu súper?!

Nariko- Porque si tu consigues tu súper 3 antes que yo, me quedaré quieta y dejaré que me quites 3 vidas… ¿Cuál es tu súper?

Dante- Pues obtengo mi forma demoniaca Devil Trigger

Nariko- Bien, supongo que eso puede quitar 3 vidas

Dante- Sabes… aun no estoy muy convencido de esto

Nariko- No importa, porque eso será lo que harás

Dante- Esta bien, acepto

Polygonman- Vaya All Stars más extraños… de todas formas si ya resolvieron su problema… ¡Podrían pelear de una vez! ¡El público se aburre!

Y ahora sí, Nariko y Dante iniciaron sus batallas, al ser ambos personajes acostumbrados a atrapar al oponente a base de combos, la ventaja se la llevaría el primero en asestar dichos combos, y para desgracia de Dante, Nariko fue quien consiguió asestarle dichos combos

Dante- No cabe duda, esta chica es ágil y rápida, además de ser hábil con la espada ¡Tengo que librarme!

Nariko contenía a Dante a base de patadas y combos de espada, el hijo de Sparda intento librarse, pero no había ninguna abertura en su oponente, por lo que Dante preparo un contrataque y Nariko recibió el daño de su propio ataque

Nariko- Pero que…

Dante- Ahora es mi turno, cariño

El Caza demonios saco sus fieles pistolas gemelas, Ebony e Ivory con las cuales comenzó a disparar a Nariko, quien arrojo una especie de disco contra Dante, luego quiso ir a atacarlo con su Heavenly Sword, pero Dante salto justo a tiempo y desde el aire disparo contra Nariko una lluvia de balas con sus pistolas gemelas

Dante- No lo haces nada mal, pero aun tienes mucho que aprender para enfrentarte a un demonio

Nariko- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Nariko intento atacar con sus espadas, pero antes de darse cuenta, Dante estaba atrás de ella, y aunque al principio parecía atacarla con una espada, Nariko veía como el arma de Dante cambiaba constantemente, llegando a ser una guadaña

Nariko- ¿Cómo haces eso?

Dante- Un demonio nunca revela su truco

Nariko estaba atrapada en un combo de Dante, pero luego intento responderle con su espada, aunque por desgracia para ella, Dante uso el contrataque

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Nariko- Esto es malo, estoy en desventaja

Nariko aún no podía escapar del combo de Dante, siendo que el caza demonios llevaba una arrasadora ventaja

Dante- Ríndete, luchaste bien, pero ambos sabemos que yo ganaré

Nariko- Debo pensar en algo ya

Fue entonces que Dante con su guadaña, mando a Nariko hacia arriba, y la guerrera vio una oportunidad de librarse del combo de Dante, por lo que cayó con su espada en picada y un montón de hojas salieron del suelo, dañando a Dante

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Dante se levantó, solamente para quedar atrapado en un combo de Nariko, en tan solo unos segundos la batalla se había volteado a favor de Nariko, Dante iba a usar nuevamente su contrataque, sin embargo esta vez Nariko noto sus intenciones y de un gran salto se alejó, para evitar el contrataque

Dante- Ha, veo que te alejaste, mejor para mí, yo puedo luchar tanto cerca como a distancia, mientras que tu estas indefensa

Dante saco sus pistolas gemelas y comenzó a disparar a Nariko

Nariko- ¿Conque estoy en desventaja, eh? ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Nariko saco un gran cañón y comenzó a bombardear a Dante, quien estaba más que sorprendido, según él Nariko parecía ser de un mundo poco avanzado tecnológicamente ¿Cómo es que tiene un cañón?

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Dante- Genial, ahora las cosas están en mi contra

Nariko continuo disparando su cañón, pero Dante lo esquivaba y salto para atacar a Nariko, aunque ella fue más rápida, intercepto a Dante en el aire y lo derribo de un espadazo

Nariko- ¡Ahora veras!

Nariko se alzó al ataque… pero Dante ya lo tenía planeado y uso un contrataque

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Nariko- Bien hecho, para ser un novato lo haces bien

Dante- Ja, que esperabas, soy el hijo de Sparda, aunque creo que ya va siendo hora de que pelees enserio

Nariko- Lo mismo digo, ya deja de contenerte

Dante- Bien, entonces iremos a por todas

Nariko- No podría estar más de acuerdo

Y ambos guerreros se alzaron con sus espadas a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde intercambiaban combos y demás golpes

Dante- ¡Nunca me vencerás!

Nariko- ¡Mi voluntad es incontenible!

Dante hizo su contrataque pero ni bien se recuperó Nariko clavo su espada en el suelo y un montón de hojas afiladas cortaron a Dante, quien se repuso y ataco a Nariko con su espada, aunque ella finalmente respondió de la misma forma

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Dante- ¿Cuál de los 2 lo consiguió?

Nariko- No lo se

Ambos vieron su barra de poder y se dieron cuenta de algo, Nariko tenía cargado el nivel 3

Dante- Demonios

Nariko- ¿Estás listo?

Dante- Un trato es un trato, acaba esto rápido

Nariko utilizo su súper 3 y se transformó en diosa celestial, con lo cual le quito a Dante las 3 vidas y obtuvo su victoria

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Fat Princess, ahora de los All Stars, todos los All Stars se habían reunido en la sala donde se sorprendieron al saber que habría 2 batallas rival al mismo tiempo, por lo que se dividieron en 2 grupos para apoyar a sus favoritos

Kratos encabezaba a los que habían decidido ver la batalla de Nariko y Dante, junto a Sackboy, Jak, Sly, Evil Cole, Cole y Raiden

La batalla entre Spike y PaRappa era observada por Toro, Clank, Drake, Sir Dan, Big Daddy y Daxter

Mientras que Ratchet, Bently y Murray se dedicaban a reparar el Cooper Vooper (Véase lo que le ocurrió en el cap anterior) y Fat Princess se encontraba en la cocina junto a Little Sister

Las opiniones entre los que veían la batalla de Nariko y Dante comenzaban a escucharse

Kratos- ¡Vamos cabellos flameantes! ¡Derrota de una vez a Dante!

Raiden- Yo apoyo al sujeto de rojo, lo veo con más experiencia

Kratos- ¡Estás loco! ¡Cabellos flameantes ganara!

Jak- Cualquiera puede ganar

Sackboy- Mmm mmm mmmmm

Kratos- ¡No lo creo! ¡Ganara cabellos flameantes!

Raiden- El de rojo tiene una clara ventaja

Cole- Si Raiden lo dice confió en él, ya gane varias apuestas gracias a él desde que llego a mi mundo

Kratos- ¡La victoria será de cabellos flameantes!

Jak- Cálmate Kratos

Evil Cole- Por favor, hablas como si te gustará

Sly- Claro que le gusta

Kratos- ¡No es eso!

Sly- Amigo, soy un experto en ese tema, se detectarlo

Kratos- ¡No me gusta!... Es solo que… ambos somos guerreros, debemos apoyarnos

Jak- Si claro, lo que tú digas

Cole- Venga Kratos, yo llevo apenas un día aquí y ya me di cuenta

Kratos- ¡Ya no me molesten!

Raiden- Sea como sea, la novia de Kratos es sorprendente, está tomando ventaja

Kratos- Exacto, te dije que tomaría ven… ¡No es mi novia!

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm m mmmmm mm mmmmmm mmmmm (Lo sorprendente es que haya llevado su capricho por el nivel 3 hasta su batalla rival)

Y la opinión de los que veían la batalla de PaRappa y Spike también se hacía escuchar

Toro- PaRappa tiene la ventaja, es un gran conocedor de artes marciales, en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo Spike no tendría oportunidad nya

Clank- Yo no estaría totalmente seguro Toro, el niño mono tiene diversas armas futuristas, el personaje de 2d no tiene oportunidad

Drake- Es cierto, sus armas son bastante avanzadas

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Toro- Por favor, para los artemarcialistas, nuestras manos en si son consideradas armas

Sir Dan- Bo bo beo be bibebe be bubebo bas babmas bububisbas ¡Bel bababo banba! (Yo no veo que tiene de bueno las armas futuristas ¡El pasado manda!)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Daxter- ¡Yo quiero que ese niño gane!

Todos miraron a Daxter

Daxter- ¿Qué?

Clank- Ese niño te ha estado persiguiendo desde que te conoció

Toro- Además de llamarte mono una y otra vez

Daxter- Qué se le va hacer, me encariñe con el muchacho, en si el sabe apreciar mi gran perfil, y deben admitirlo, soy bastante mono

Toro- No creo que se refiera a eso nya

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sir Dan- Bibubal, buba barbas bububisbas, be biberba (Igual, usa armas futuristas, que pierda)

Clank- ¡Miren eso!

Todos vieron sorprendidos una cosa, Spike había ganado

Toro- No es posible

Clank- Yo nunca me equivoco

Daxter- ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho! ¡Ese niño fue entrenado por el relámpago naranja!

Clank- ¿Lo entrenaste?

Daxter- Mientras me perseguía trotaba y ganaba resistencia

Drake- Lo que digas

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Pero entonces se escuchó un grito

Kratos- ¡Sí! ¡Gano! ¡Les dije que cabellos flameantes ganaría!

Evil Cole- Genial, gano su novia

Sackboy- Mmmmm

Kratos- ¡Qué no es mi novia!

Raiden- Lo cierto es que la batalla estuvo pareja

Y entonces Nariko, Spike, Dante, PaRappa y el mono aparecieron en el mundo real

Toro- ¡Muchachos ya volvieron!

PaRappa- ¡Dante! ¡Aquí estas!

Dante- Si, aunque no sé exactamente donde estamos

Kratos- Bienvenidos al castillo de los All Stars

PaRappa- ¡Maestro Kratos!

Y se escuchó el grito de Fat Princess desde la cocina

Fat Princess- ¡Es el castillo de Fat Princess!

Dante- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

PaRappa- Maestro Kratos ¿Vio mi batalla? Intente seguir sus consejos y hacerlo lo mejor que pude

Kratos- Este… claro que la vi, estuviste fantástico

PaRappa- ¡¿Usted cree?!

Jak- Mentiroso

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Entonces Daxter se acercó a Spike

Daxter- Bien hecho muchacho, fue una gran pelea, hiciste uso de mis enseñanzas y lo hiciste bien… claro yo lo hubiera hecho mejor, pero tu tampoco estuviste tan mal

Spike- ¡Un mono! ¡Debo capturarlo!

Daxter- ¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy un mono!

Y Daxter comenzó a correr por su vida, seguido por Spike

Clank- Y ahí van de nuevo

Por su parte PaRappa y Dante habían ido con Toro y Raiden para que les expliquen qué diablos estaba pasando

Nariko- ¿¡Vieron eso muchachos!? ¡Tuve una batalla rival! Y no solo eso… ¡La gane!

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm mmmm m mmmm mm mmm mmmmm, mmmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmmm (Pues será una guerrera ruda o todo lo que quieran pero se emociona muy fácilmente)

Kratos- ¡Claro que vimos tu batalla!

Cole- Y apostábamos por el de rojo…

Pero Kratos le dio un cocacho a Cole

Cole- ¡Auch!

Kratos- Como decía Cole, apostábamos por la de cabello rojo

Cole- La verdad…

Y Kratos le dio otro dejándolo inconsciente

Kratos- ¡Tu batalla fue increíble cabellos flameantes!

Nariko- Kratos ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de llamarme cabellos flameantes?

Kratos- Lo siento cabellos flameantes

Sly- Venga Nariko, no seas tan dura con Kratos, después de todo el era el que más te "Apoyaba"

Nariko- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Kratos- ¡No quiere decir nada!

Sly- Nada, yo no estoy insinuando nada ¿No es así Evil?

Evil Cole- Claro que Sly no insinúa nada, después de todo ¿Qué tiene de malo apoyar a tu novia en su batalla rival?

Kratos- Muy cierto, no tiene nada de malo el ap… ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡No me molesten ustedes 2!

Sly- No tienes que sentirte nervioso Kratos, los emparejamientos entre All Stars son algo normal

Evil Cole- Siéntete orgulloso amigo

Kratos- ¡No les creas cabellos flameantes! ¡No les creas!... ¿Cabellos flameantes?

Sly- Hace un rato se puso roja y se fue antes de que la notemos

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmmm, mmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmmmm (Quien lo diría, hasta los guerreros más fieros se pueden poner nerviosos)

Sly, Evil y Sackboy se comenzaron a matar de risa

Kratos- Mejor me voy con Toro

Mientras Toro y Raiden ya habían explicado a Dante y PaRappa la situación

Dante- Vaya, la situación se pone complicada

Raiden- Exacto, no me sorprendería que ataquen este castillo en cualquier momento

Y Kratos salió de la nada

Kratos- Hola amigos ¿Qué hacen?

PaRappa- Maestro Kratos, Toro nos acaba de explicar lo que ocurrió, no puedo creer que usted y el señor Toro también hayan sido clonados

Kratos- Tu descuida PaRappa, pronto obtendremos nuestra venganza

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¡No le enseñes a los niños sobre venganza nya!

Dante- Pero saben que cosa

Todos- ¿Qué?

Dante- Hay algo que aun no comprendo

Toro- ¿Qué cosa?

Dante- Si aquí estamos PaRappa y yo… ¿Dónde está Heihachi?

PaRappa- Buena pregunta

Toro- ¡Nya! Es cierto Heihachi san estaba con ustedes

Kratos- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Raiden- ¿Quién es Heihachi?

Entonces se escuchó un golpe en la ventana, Fat Princess llego rápidamente a ver que era el golpe, por lo que entre los All Stars retiraron la cortina y se sorprendieron al ver a un oso incrustado en la ventana

Fat Princess- Se puede saber qué hace esa cosa en mi ventana

Dante- ¿Por qué diablos ese tipo siempre tiene que arrojar a su oso contra cualquier cosa ya sea que se mueva o no se mueva?

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Llevo años preguntándome lo mismo)

Kratos- Por el Olimpus, es un experto en el famoso deporte de arroja al oso

Con un poco de ayuda de Big Daddy, metieron a Kuma en el interior del castillo y luego se fijaron afuera de la ventana, donde sobre el jardín se encontraban Heihachi junto a PJ

Heihachi- ¡Kuma! ¡¿Lograste ver algo ahí arriba?!

Toro- ¡Es Heihachi!

PaRappa- ¡PJ!

PJ- PaRappa ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Dante- Sera mejor que suban, es una historia larga

Y Heihachi y PJ subieron, donde esta vez era Dante quien se encargaba de ponerlos al día

Toro- Genial, ya llego Heihachi

Sackboy- Mmm

Toro- ¿A qué te refieres Sack?... ¡¿Y porque vistes de nuevo así?!

Así era, Sackboy traía su gran traje de Sherlock Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmm mm, mmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm (Así es, Sherlock Sackboy ha regresado)

Toro- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con ese traje?! ¡No hay ningún caso por resolver!

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm m mmm mmmm, mmmmm mmm mm mm mmmmm m mmmm mm mmmm (Te equivocas mi buen Toro, fíjate bien en la situación y repasemos los hechos)

Toro- Esta bien, no me queda de otra nya

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm mmm, mmmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmm mm mmmmm, mm mmmmmm mm mmm mm mmmm m mmmmm mmmm (Hecho número uno, nosotros viajábamos junto a Kratos, y Nariko y Jak se unieron a nuestro grupo)

Toro- Es cierto nya

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm, mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm (Hecho número 2, al llegar a tu mundo nos encontramos con Ratchet y Sir Daniel)

Toro- Bueno, pero aun no entiendo el punto

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm mm, mmmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm, mmm mm mmmm (Hecho número 3, cuando estábamos de camino al castillo nos encontramos con Spike, Sly y Drake)

Toro- Pues sí, pero yo estaba secuestrado

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm mm, mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmm m mmmmmmmm mm mmmm mmmm (Hecho número 4, al llegar al castillo nos reunimos con Fat Princess y sorpresivamente con Evil Cole)

Toro- Y ambos tuvieron una batalla rival

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmm mm, mm mmmmm mmm mmm mmmm mmmmmm mmmmm m mmmmm, mmm mmmm mm mmmm (Hecho número 5, tu llegaste de la nada trayendo contigo a Raiden, Big Daddy y Cole)

Toro- No me lo recuerdes, fue una mala experiencia

Sackboy- Mm mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmmm mm, mm mmmmm mm mmmmm, mmmmm m mmmmm (Lo que nos lleva al hecho número 6, la llegada de PaRappa, Dante y Heihachi)

Toro- Aun no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mm mmmmm, mm mmmm mmmm (Solo has la cuenta, mi buen Toro)

Toro- Dejame ver… ¡Nya! ¡Estamos reunidos 18 All Stars! ¡Esto es gravísimo!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mm mmmmm mmmm (Elemental mi querido Toro)

Toro- Menos mal que no llego Sweet Tooth porque…

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmm (Yo no podría afirmar eso amigo)

Toro- ¿Ah que te refieres nya?

Entonces el grito del caza tesoros Nathan Drake resonó por todo el castillo

Drake- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡ES EL PAYASO!

Toro- Debí suponer que algo así pasaría nya

Sackboy- (Vamos, hay que ir a ver)

Sackboy se quitó su traje de detective y junto a Toro y los All Stars fueron al jardín, donde Drake estaba escondido en un arbusto

Raiden- ¿Qué ocurre?

Drake- Ahí esta ese ser diabólico

Raiden- ¿Qué?

Sly- Drake les teme a los payasos

PaRappa- Miren, ese payaso parece un All Star

El payaso Sweet Tooth estaba en el jardín, la cosa estaría tranquila… de no ser porque tenía un camión de helados encima de él

Ratchet- ¡Qué alguien lo ayude! ¡Podría morir aplastado!

Kratos- ¡Aun lado! ¡Es mi rival! ¡Debo ayudarlo!

Kratos llego corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y le quito a Sweet Tooth de encima el camión

Kratos- ¡Reacciona payaso! ¡Tienes que reaccionar!

Sweet Tooth- Kr…atos…

Kratos- Vas a estar bien payaso, vas a estar bien

Sweet Tooth- No… lo… creo…

Kratos- Sweet Tooth… ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Sweet Tooth- Se… llevaron todo… el helado

Kratos- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Mientras Kratos lanzaba un grito de dolor que podría ser escuchado en todo el reino de Titania, los All Stars observaban un poco… desconcertados

Spike- Ese payaso es un All Star

Toro- Como me lo temía, con este ya somos 19

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm, mm mmmm mm mmmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mm mmm mmm mmmmm mmmmm (Rápido Toro, es hora de organizar una reunión entre los 19 All Stars presentes)

Y así todos los All Stars se reunieron en la sala del castillo donde…

Kratos- ¡Orden en la sala! ¡Orden en la sala!

El God of War saco un martillo gigante y comenzó a golpear el suelo provocando que los 19 All Stars presentes le pongan atención

Kratos- Bueno, estamos aquí para celebrar la primera reunión formal de Playstation All Stars celebrada en lo que supongo deben de haber sido siglos

PaRappa- ¿Y cuál es la razón de esta reunión, maestro Kratos?

Kratos- No tengo ni idea, el que nos convocó fue Sackboy

Entonces Sackboy comenzó con su discurso

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmmm, mmmmm m mmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmm mmm m mm mmm mm mmmmmm, mmm mmm mm mmm mmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmmm

Todos observaban atentamente a Sackboy

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm, mm mm mmmmm mmmmmmmmm m mm mmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmm mmm mm mmmm mm mmm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmm mm mmmm mmmmmmm, mmmmm mm mmmm, mmm mm mmmmmm

Spike- En eso tiene mucha razón

Sly- Pues yo no lo había tomado en cuenta

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmm, mmmmm mm mmmmmmm mm mm mm mmmmm m mmmmmm mm mmm mmmmm mmm mmmmmmmm, mmmmmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mmmmmmm, mm mmmm mmmmm, mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm, mm mmm mmm mmmmm mmmm, mmmmm mmmmm, mmm mm mm mmmmmm, mmmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmmm mmm mm mmm mmmmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmm mm mm mmmmmm

Heihachi- La sabiduría en sus palabras es increíble

Sir Dan- Be ban babas be bobab (Me dan ganas de llorar)

Nariko- Yo siempre considere a Sackboy un hombre sabio

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmm, mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mmm mmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmm mm mm mmm, mm mmmmm mmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmmm mmm mmmm, mmm m mmm mmmmm mm mmmmm, mmmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mmm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmmmm mmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmmmm

Dante- Eso último que dijo es muy cierto

Raiden- Concuerdo contigo

Toro- ¡Pueden dejar de hacer al tonto aunque sea por una vez! ¡Ninguno de ustedes entiende lo que dice Sackboy!

Ratchet- Y entonces ¿Por qué no lo traduces?

Toro- Pues nadie me pidió que lo traduzca

Ratchet- Esta bien, Clank tradúcelo

Clank- En seguida Ratchet

Toro- ¡Oye eso no vale!

Sir Dan- Be besboy bobenbanbo a benbir binbobo bon banba becbobobia bububisba (Me estoy comenzando a sentir incomodo con tanta tecnología futurista)

Sackboy- Mm mm mm, mmmmm mm mmmm, mm mmmmm mm mmm mmmmmm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm, mmmm mmmmm mmm, m mmmm m mmm mmmmm mm mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Clank- Dice que estamos aquí reunidos 19 All Stars, que solo falta uno y que Drake y Sly saben lo que podría pasar si todos llegamos a reunirnos

Drake- ¡Es cierto! ¡El mensaje All Star!

Dante- ¿Qué es eso?

Fat Princess- Si, de que hablas

Sly- Es un mensaje que vimos junto al trio poderoso, en él los antiguos All Stars nos explicaban que…

Recuerdos de Sly

Rioichi- Este es, el mensaje All Star, dirigido a los All Stars del futuro

Francis- De seguro Polygonman ya explico algunas de las reglas, pero seguro hay otras que ustedes no saben

Kaden- Primero que nada yo les hablare sobre los Polygonal All Stars, esos seres creados con nuestra energía sobrante sirven para remplazarnos una vez que Polygonman logre hacerse con nuestro mundo, imitan nuestro poder

Rioichi- Yo les hablare sobre los DLC All Stars, son seres tan o más poderosos que los All Stars que aun así no son All Stars así que Polygonman los saco de sus universos, les lavo el cerebro y ahora son sus sirvientes

Francis- Lo más importante que deben saber, es que todas las batallas que han tenido hasta ahora no son más que las eliminatorias, el verdadero torneo aún no ha comenzado, iniciara solamente una vez que todas las batallas rivales se hayan llevado acabo, solamente ahí el verdadero torneo comenzara y sabrán lo duro que es ser un All Star

Rioichi- Nosotros estamos a punto de entrar al verdadero torneo así que debemos irnos

Kaden- Les deseamos muy buena suerte

Francis- La necesitaran

Rioichi- Bueno, vámonos que Damas, Sparda y Naked nos están esperando

Fin de los recuerdos

Sly- Y eso fue lo que paso

Clank- ¿Ratchet?

Ratchet- Increíble… mi padre… también fue un All Star

Jak- Y… también el mío

Cole- Un minuto, si entendí bien, eso quiere decir que el verdadero torneo solo comenzara cuando todos nos hayamos encontrado

Nariko- Más precisamente cuando todos hayamos tenido las batallas rival

Raiden- Si es por eso no hay problema, yo y Cole ya tuvimos nuestra batalla

Toro- Pues Sackboy y Big Daddy también lucharon en su momento

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Heihachi- Y no olvides nuestra batalla gatito

Kratos- Yo ya me enfrente a Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth- Debí de haber ganado

Fat Princess- Pues yo tuve una pelea con este bellaco en cuanto llego a mi castillo

Evil Cole- ¡No me llames bellaco!

Drake- Si más no recuerdo Sly y yo también tuvimos nuestra batalla

Sly- Así es

Daxter- ¡Y cómo olvidar la gran batalla rival del relámpago naranja!

Clank- Lo cierto es que tú y Jak fueron oponentes de lo más duros

Nariko- Bueno, yo hace poco tuve mi batalla rival contra Dante

Dante- Si, con el nivel 3

PaRappa y Spike- Nosotros también luchamos

Dante- Eso quiere decir…

Kratos- Que aún falta…

Entonces todos los All Stars se voltearon a ver a Sir Daniel

Sir Dan- ¿Bor be be biban babí? (¿Por qué me miran así?)

Todos- ¡Solo faltas tú!

Sir Dan- ¡¿Besban bobos?! ¡Bi bobo boy ba beber buba bababa bibal! ¡Bo besboy bebo baba bebo! ¡¿Be bababia bi bi bibal bes balbun bibobaba?! (¡¿Están locos?! ¡Ni loco voy a tener una batalla rival! ¡No estoy hecho para eso! ¡¿Qué pasaría si mi rival es algún psicópata?!)

Se hizo un silencio en la sala… el cual fue roto por el fantasma de Esparta

Kratos- ¡Hay que obligarlo a pelear!

Todos- ¡Sí!

Sir Dan- ¡Boooooooooooooooooooo! (¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!)

Y así Kratos, Sweet Tooth, PaRappa, Daxter, Evil Cole, Ratchet, Big Daddy, Heihachi y Dante se abalanzaron sobre Sir Daniel y comenzaron a golpearlo

Sir Dan- ¡Babubibio! (¡Auxilio!)

Sir Daniel ya era básicamente una pila de huesos cuando Nariko interrumpió

Nariko- ¡Alto!

Kratos- ¿Pasa algo cabellos flameantes?

Nariko- Lo que ocurre es que aunque nuestro amigo Daniel, acepte "Amablemente" ir a su batalla rival, ni siquiera sabemos quien o que es el All Star faltante

Todos los All Stars se pusieron a pensar, lo que había dicho Nariko era bastante cierto, sin embargo Sackboy comenzó a reir

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm, mm mmmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Toro- ¡¿Nya?! ¡¿Enserio Sack?!

Raiden- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo?

Clank- Dijo que él conoce al último All Star

Jak- ¿Enserio? ¿De dónde lo conoce?

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mm mmmm

Toro- Dice que lo conoció ya que él fue el primer oponente que Sackboy enfrento en una batalla All Star

Sackboy mostro en su reloj un símbolo bastante extraño que representaba su victoria en dicha batalla

PaRappa- ¿Y cómo era?

Sir Dan- ¿Beba bunbibobaba? (¿Era un psicópata?)

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm, mmmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmmm

Clank- Dijo que era una especie de soldado robótico futurista

Toro- Algo así como un Cyborg

Raiden- ¿Cómo yo?

Sackboy negó con la cabeza, entonces abrió su pop it y se puso un traje idéntico al del All Star desconocido

Ahí muchos de los presentes reaccionaron inmediatamente, muchos recordaban haber luchado contra alguien similar, una especie de soldado, de armadura negra, armas futuristas y experto en combate a larga distancia

Sin embargo Spike se dio cuenta de algo

Spike- Pero aun cuando sabemos cómo es, no sabemos en qué mundo habita o como llegar a él

Sackboy- Mmmm

Dante- Es cierto, no tenemos como localizarlo

Toro- Qué mal, estuvimos apunto

Evil Cole- Bueno, que esperaban, que la respuesta nos caiga del cielo

Entonces una nube con el símbolo de la Playstation salió del cielo y de un rayo desapareció a Toro

Kratos- Vaya, Toro tendrá una batalla…

Dante- Un minuto…

Raiden- Toro tendrá una batalla…

Sackboy- M mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mm (Y no han llamado a nadie más)

Spike- Eso solo parece indicar que…

Todos- ¡Toro luchará contra el último All Star!

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la siguiente batalla! ¡Esta vez la lucha será en Invasión!... ¡La clásica batalla entre el gato y el alíen!...

Toro- ¡¿Y que tiene eso de clásico?!

Polygonman- ¡Una lucha entre 2 de los All Stars más distintos entre si!... ¡La lucha entre las armas y las artes marciales!… ¡En esta esquina, japonés por excelencia, el gato que se cree humano, el Sonycat, Toro Inoue!... ¡Y en la otra esquina, uno de los grandes líderes Hellgan, proveniente de uno de los planetas más bélicos de la galaxia, un sujeto que parece salido de la segunda guerra mundial, Mael Radec!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Radec- Vaya, de nuevo tengo este sueño

Toro- Disculpé señor robot…

Radec- ¡No soy un robot! ¡Soy el Coronel Mael Radec! ¡Y supongo que ahora debemos luchar!

Toro- Bueno, supongo que sí, pero antes quiero preguntarle una cosa

Radec- ¿Qué?

Toro- ¿Dónde vive?

Radec- Que pregunta más estúpida, es obvio que vivo en Pyrrhus

Polygonman- ¿Pueden pelear de una vez?

Radec- Sera un placer

Radec se volvió invisible, no sin antes arrojarle una granada a Toro

Toro- ¡Nya!

Por suerte Toro cayó cerca de un Sackbot, por lo que se lo arrojo a Radec

Radec- ¡Quítenme esta cosa!

Toro se cambió a su forma Oni, y arremetió contra el desconcertado Radec con una bola de Mocchi gigante, que provoco que Radec caiga en medio de las 2 naves, perdiéndose en el vacío… aunque después reapareció mareado

Toro se aprovechó de esto y volvió a su forma normal, para comenzar a asestarle combos de golpes y patadas, sin embargo Radec se defendió con un cuchillo, luego llegaron a una especie de fortaleza, donde había… ¿Monos?

El coronel comenzó a disparar con un lanzallamas que daño bastante a Toro, por lo que Toro se cambió a su forma ninja y arrojo unos Shurikens

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Radec- Ya lo veremos

Toro- ¡Primero tendrás que atraparme nya!

Radec intento disparar con su rifle de francotirador, pero Toro esquivaba los disparos con portales al estilo de Noob Saibot, por lo que a lo único que Radec le atinaba era a una jaula con un mono

Toro- Ahora me toca

Toro fue contra Radec montando un esqueleto de pescado, pero Radec le logro disparar

Toro- Vaya, eso no me hizo mucho daño, por la potencia del disparo me esperaba más

Radec- Fíjate en tu cabeza

Toro- ¿Qué?

Toro se fijó bien, tenía un perno explosivo pegado a la cabeza

Toro- ¡Nya!

Pero era tarde el perno ya le había explotado encima

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Toro- ¿Pero cómo? Aun cuando me atácate con esa bomba, no me dañaste lo suficiente como para que obtengas un súper 1

Radec- Lo siento gato, pero estoy de local, conozco este escenario a la perfección, si le disparo a ese mono llenaré mi barra de AP

Toro- No es justo

Radec- ¡Me arte de ti!

El coronel uso su súper 1, sacando una de sus armas más potentes para dispararle a Toro, por lo que una especie de misil se acercaba peligrosamente a Toro, dispuesto a acabar con su vida, sin embargo para sorpresa de todos, Toro se tele transportó con un portal

Radec- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Justo entonces Toro apareció atrás de Radec, y antes de que este reaccionara uso su súper 1, provocando que Kuro lo patee contra Radec y el gato gane el combate

Por lo que Toro apareció junto al resto de All Stars

Toro- Amigos, gane mi batalla

Los All Stars comenzaron a evaluar al último All Star, cabe de más decir que Sir Daniel estaba aterrado, cada All Star tenía diferentes opiniones sobre ese All Star

Fat Princess- Otro bellaco

Daxter- Como si no hubiera suficientes tipos rudos

Sly- Le robaré unas cuantas armas

Raiden- No me da buena espina

Evil Cole- Solo espero que no me quite el papel que tengo en este fic

Ratchet- Genial, otro tipo de mundos futuristas

Drake- ¿Qué acaso no pueden poner algún otro humano normal aparte de mi?

Kratos- ¿Creen que me deje pilotar alguna nave, igual que en el mundo de Ratchet?

Como se aprecia, las opiniones sobre este nuevo All Star eran bastante diversas, pero finalmente se llegó a una conclusión

Jak- Hay que salvarlo

Dante- Es cierto, en cualquier momento puede ser atacado por los esbirros de Polygonman

Spike- Si, puede que no lo conozcamos pero es uno de nuestros hermanos All Star, debemos ayudarlo

Cole- Creo que también deberíamos aprovechar para que Sir Daniel tenga su batalla rival y acabar con esto de una vez por todas

PaRappa- Pero Sir Daniel no quiere pelear

Sweet Tooth- Yo podría… persuadirlo jajajajajajajajaja

Sir Dan- ¡Babibio! (¡Auxilio!)

Raiden- Creo que están olvidando algo importante

Toro- ¿Qué?

Raiden- Aunque sabemos que su mundo se llama Pyrrhus, no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegar a su mundo

Toro- Es cierto nya

Nariko- Pero Sackboy puede usar sus increíbles, multiversales, omnipotentes, omniscientes, súper ultra geniales, poderes para viajar a otros mundos, tal y como nos trajo a este mundo

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm mmmmm, mmm mmmmm mmmm mmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmmm mm mmm mmmm mmmmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que sus poderes solo pueden llevarnos a mundos que ya hemos visitado

Sly- Jajajajaja, por suerte me tienen a mí, amigos

Cole- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sly- Ya me adelante a esta situación, sabía que tarde o temprano haríamos algo así, por lo que le pedi a Bently que modifique nuestra vieja máquina del tiempo y la transforme en una maquina capaz de viajar a otras dimensiones

Clank- Increíble

Kratos- ¡Qué bien! ¡Podremos ir a otros mundos!

Sir Dan- ¡Be bal! ¡Bobrebos bir ba bobros bumbos! (¡Qué mal! ¡Podremos ir a otros mundos!)

Toro- Creo que no sería buena idea ir todos

Spike- Es cierto, bastara con que vayan unos 3 o 4

Sir Dan- Ben bal babo, bo be bebo (En tal caso yo me quedo)

Toro- ¡Tú te vienes!

Kratos- Bueno, no se preocupen, Toro, Sack y yo nos ocuparemos de llevar a Sir Daniel con su rival

Toro- Vamonos, no hay tiempo que perder

Sackboy- Mm

Ratchet- Esperen un minuto

Clank- Que ocurre Ratchet

Ratchet- No puedo permitir que esos 3 sean quienes salgan

Cole- Venga Ratchet, está bien que no les tengas mucha confianza, pero…

Ratchet- No es eso, es solo que no podemos arriesgarnos a que Sackboy salga

Toro- ¿A qué te refieres?

Dante- Creo que se lo que intentas decir, todavía no han capturado a Sackboy, por lo que si dejamos que vaya seria como dejar que lo capturen y regalarle a Polygonman un nuevo polígono

Jak- Es cierto, es muy arriesgado

Kratos- Pero…

Toro- No, tienen razón Kratos, pondríamos a Sackboy en peligro

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm

Kratos- Me temo que tendrás que quedarte esta vez Sack

Sackboy- Mm

PaRappa- Pero ¿Quién ira con ellos? Tiene que ser alguien que ya tenga un Polygon

Raiden- Iré yo

Todos- ¿Tu?

Raiden- Soy un experto en misiones de sigilo, creo que podre manejar esto

Toro- Esta bien, vamos

Sly- Bien, Murray los llevara hasta ese mundo extraño

Sir Dan- ¡Bo bo bibebo bir! (¡Yo no quiero ir!)

Y así después de noquear al héroe de Gallowmere y meterlo en la parte de atrás del Cooper Vooper, Bently les explico cómo funcionaba la máquina, por lo que Toro, Kratos y Raiden subieron, Murray presiono en las teclas la palabra Pyrrhus, y partieron, con la esperanza de llegar a dicho mundo, al poco rato estaban en un vórtice dimensional

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Polygonman, los Polygons Dante, Drake y PaRappa se habían reunido con Polygonman

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Polygon Dante- ¿Nos mandó a llamar jefe?

Polygonman- Si, por lo visto recibí información de que los All Stars se dirigen a salvar a Radec

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Irán a Pyrrhus?

Polygonman- Así es, y como saben no podemos permitir eso

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Y qué haremos?

Polygonman- Necesito que junten unos cuantos Polygon y vayan a capturar a Radec antes de que sea tarde

Polygon Drake- ¿Y porque no se lo pide a los DLC All Stars?

Polygonman- Ellos están ocupados en otro asuntito

Polygon Dante- Descuide Polygonman, con todos los nuevos Polygons será pan comido

Polygonman- Sobre eso, necesito que me dejen unos 3 Polygons

Polygon Drake- ¿Por qué?

Polygonman- Les tengo reservada una misión especial

Polygon Dante- Esta bien, dejemos un equipo de 3 Polygons para su misión

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Quién podría liderar al equipo en una misión especial?

Polygon Drake- ¿Qué tal Nariko?

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Por qué?

Polygon Drake- Porque nuestra misión es muy peligrosa para ella

Polygon PaRappa- Muy cierto

Polygon Dante- Bien, entonces Nariko elegirá 2 Polygon para que la acompañen

Polygonman- ¿Ya está todo listo?

Polygon Dante- Si, vamos a capturar otro All Star

El Cooper Vooper llegaba a una especie de planeta bastante extraño, Kratos, Raiden y Toro salían de ahí, abrieron la parte de atrás de la camioneta y sacaron a un amarrado Sir Daniel

Murray- Bueno amigos, no se entretengan demasiado, los estaré esperando para volver al castillo

Kratos- Esta bien amigo, veremos de traerte algún recuerdo

El grupo de All Stars continúo avanzando por el extraño planeta

Toro- Algo aquí huele bastante mal nya

Kratos- A mí no me miren, me bañe el año pasado, estoy completamente limpio

Toro- ¡Estas sucio nya!

Raiden- No es eso, según lo que veo, el oxígeno de este planeta es diferente al oxigeno de nuestros mundos

Kratos- Increíble

Sir Dan- ¿Bobriban bebabarbe? (¿Podrían desatarme?)

Kratos- De eso nada, intentaras escapar

Sir Dan- ¿Bi bobo besbebas be besbabe? ¡Besbe babeba ba biebo! (¿Y cómo esperas que escape? ¡Este planeta da miedo!)

Kratos- No digas esas cosas, este planeta es hermoso

Entonces se escucharon disparos, y unas cuantas explosiones

Toro- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Raiden- ¡Cuidado!

Una especie de nave cayó cerca de ellos, y justo cerca de ahí se veía un grupo de naves luchar entre ellas y destruirse mutuamente, entonces unos soldados de negro salieron de la nada y comenzaron a disparar contra otro grupo de soldados

Por suerte, los All Stars habían tenido la brillante idea de ocultarse debajo de cajas

Sir Dan- ¿Bebibas? (¿Decias?)

Kratos- Esta bien, este planeta no es precisamente un paraíso

Toro- Buena idea la de ocultarnos en cajas, Raiden

Raiden- Gracias, me la enseño un viejo amigo

Justo en ese momento 2 soldados de la ISA, Tomas Sevchenko y Ricardo Velasquez corrían a toda prisa

Rico- ¡Vamos Sev tenemos que destruir la torre!

Sev- ¡Ya voy Rico! ¡Pero son demasiados!

Rico- ¡No te preocupes Sev! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Ambos fueron corriendo con todo lo que su velocidad les permitió, una vez que no había nadie, los All Stars salieron de su escondite

Toro- Muy bien, este planeta está en guerra

Kratos- Adoro la guerra

Sir Dan- Bo bobambe bobo bun beberbibo ben ba beba bonba babok (Yo comande todo un ejército en la guerra contra Zarok)

Kratos- ¿Y les fue bien?

El héroe de Gallowmere recordó cómo ni bien empezó la guerra, murió clavado en el ojo por la primera horda de flechas, sin haber ayudado en lo más mínimo

Sir Dan- Bas bo bebos (Más o menos)

Raiden- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no debemos mezclarnos en su guerra, por lo que tendremos que ser sigilosos sin que nadie nos vea, yo fui un Foxhound, soy experto en eso

Toro- Pues yo soy un ninja

Toro cambio de forma

Kratos- Pues yo simplemente llego y destruyo lo que haya enfrente de mí

Sir Dan- Bo bibual (Yo igual)

Raiden- Vamos a necesitar cajas

Y así el grupo de All Stars continuó aventurándose por el extraño planeta, de la forma más sigilosa posible, escondiéndose en cajas, escondiéndose entre las sombras, golpeando soldados… este último solo Kratos, pero los golpeaba tan fuerte que al despertar los soldados creían que todo fue un sueño

En fin, nadie en el planeta se había dado cuenta de la presencia de 4 héroes de otros universos, por lo que estos 4 se habían infiltrado en una de las bases de la ISA

Kratos- ¿Cómo diferenciaremos al All Star? Ya hemos visto un montón de soldados con uniformes igualitos

Toro- No, ese tipo tenía un traje de mayor rango

Raiden- Así es Toro, y creo que lo estoy viendo justo ahora

Todos- ¿Qué?

Raiden- Si, fíjense en esa ventana

Raiden apunto a una ventana lejana en la base

Toro- Está muy lejos, como puedes ver hasta ahí

Raiden- Tecnología

Sir Dan- Besboy bobenbanbo ba bobibar ba becbobobia (Estoy comenzando a odiar la tecnología)

Kratos- ¿Y qué hace?

Raiden- Por lo visto amenaza al capitán del lugar

Toro- Pero ¿Cómo le haremos para que Daniel tenga su batalla?

Kratos- Tengo una idea

Lo cierto era que en ese momento Radec se había reunido con el coronel Templar

Radec- Coronel Templar

Templar- Coronel Radec, esto es… toda una sorpresa

Radec- Preferiría que nos hubiéramos encontrado en el campo de batalla como soldados

Templar- Estoy de acuerdo, pero nos hemos encontrado aquí

Radec- Ciertamente… Ahora deme los códigos de las armas nucleares, la mujer me dijo que estaban aquí

Templar- Están aquí, pero me han retirado el acceso

Radec- Jajajaja no sabe mentir coronel, ahora deme los códigos

Templar- Sin la autorización del alto mando, esos códigos no van a ningún sitio

Radec estaba a punto de actuar, pero ocurrió lo más raro que los Hellgan y la ISA hayan visto en su vida, un esqueleto venia volando a toda velocidad hacia ellos

Lo cierto era que el brillante plan de Kratos consistía en agarrar a Sir Daniel… y arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas al edificio

Radec y Templar- Pero que demo…

Sir Daniel estaba a punto de chocar con ellos, pero de repente comenzó a brillar y tanto él como Radec desaparecieron

Hellgan- ¡Coronel Radec!

Y en un lugar extraño…

Radec- ¿Qué? ¿Otro sueño? Va, en estos sueños se supone que me enfrento a seres fuertes, pero no hay ningún digno oponente, si algún día Hellghast se les enfrentara no tendríamos nada que temer

Sir Daniel había aparecido, y luego de recuperarse del golpe, descubrió que haga lo que haga no podría evitar la lucha con su rival, por lo que para reducir su miedo, dejo que una gárgola narre su aventura

Gárgola- Después de haber derrotado a todos los enemigos que se había encontrado hasta ahora, un resultado que… bueno casi nadie puso en duda… el valiente caballero continuaba la búsqueda de su rival

Entonces Sir Dan vio a Radec y como no le quedaba de otra decidió acercársele

Gárgola- ¿Y qué es esto? Otro sinvergüenza, alguna abominación que Sir Daniel debe acabar con…

Pero Radec apunto con su escopeta a Daniel

Gárgola- Bueno… estoy seguro de que todos podremos leerlo por nosotros mismos

Radec- A un lado, tengo trabajo que hacer

Sir Dan- Besboy busbanbio ba bi bibal (Estoy buscando a mi rival)

Radec- Habla claramente

Sir Dan- ¡Besboy brabanbo be benbonbar ba bi bibal! (¡Estoy tratando de encontrar a mi rival!)

Radec- Dime quien eres, y porque debería dejar que te vayas

Sir Dan- ¡Boy bel bebobe be babobebe! (¡Soy el héroe de Gallowmere!)

Pero Radec le apunto de nuevo

Sir Dan- ¡Be boy ba bosbrar! (¡Te voy a mostrar!)

Sir Daniel camino hacia adelante, pero Radec le apunto su escopeta en la cara

Radec- No es suficiente, me temo

Sir Daniel rápidamente se hizo para atrás y preparo su escudo y espada para cubrirse y atacar

Radec- Debiste pasar cuando tuviste la oportunidad, ahora vas a quedarte ahí, a menos que sepas como usar esa espada

Radec sacó una navaja mientras Sir Dan observaba su espada

Radec- Bien, esperemos que esto me proporcione más que una diversión momentánea, aunque de alguna manera, creo que no lo hará

El caballero preparo su espada y escudo para luchar y el soldado preparo su navaja y su escopeta, sería una batalla que enfrente 2 eras completamente distintas

Polygonman- ¿Listos All Stars? Tendrán una batalla rival, cada uno tiene 3 vidas, no hay armas ni peligros en el escenario… ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Sir Daniel comenzó la batalla sacando su siempre fiel escudo, pero Radec se adelantó hasta donde él, lo golpeo con su rifle y luego le dio una patada frontal

Radec- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja te hare picadillo!

Radec se acercó dispuesto a atacar con su cuchillo, pero el caballero comenzó a girar su espada por su propio eje, dañando a Radec

Radec- Así que no me la piensas dejar fácil ¿Eh? Pues bien, mayor diversión para mi

Sir Daniel comenzó a luchar a espadazos, pero Radec también se defendía muy bien con ayuda de su navaja de combate, sin mencionar que a veces tomaba de sorpresa al caballero y lo golpeaba con su rifle

Radec- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Sir Dan- Besbeba by bebas (Espera y veras)

Al poco rato, Daniel comenzó a superar claramente a Radec en la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, sus espadazos comenzaron a dañar gravemente al Hellghan

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sir Daniel- Bababababababa ¿Be bibebes be bebir ba bebo? (Jajajajajajaja ¿Qué tienes que decir a eso?)

Radec- Diablos, al final resulta que si sabias usar la espada

Sir Daniel continuaba dando espadazos, y ya estaba a punto de cargar su segundo súper, pero entonces Radec hizo algo que Daniel no esperaba, se volvió invisible y en su lugar le dejo una granada

Sir Dan- ¿By besbo? (¿Y esto?)

Pero no pudo decir nada más, la granada le exploto de lleno

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Radec- Jajajajajajajajajaja ya me divertí, ahora voy en serio

Sir Daniel intento ir contra Radec pero este le disparaba repetidas veces con un rifle de francotirador, que tumbaban al pobre Sir Daniel

Radec- ¡No podrás ni acercarte a mí!

Sir Daniel salto e intento atacar desde el cielo, pero Radec apunto su escopeta hacia el cielo, y de un disparo lo detuvo, luego aprovecho y antes de que el héroe de Gallowmere caiga al suelo, le impacto con una granada eléctrica en el aire

Sir Daniel estaba adolorido, y apenas se levantó vio como Radec le disparo… aunque no le hizo mucho daño, pues se cubrió con su escudo, aunque luego se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle

Sir Dan- ¡Bes ba bisba besbrabebia be bubo bon bobo! (¡Es la misma estrategia que uso con Toro!)

El caballero esqueleto tenía una bomba en su escudo

Sir Dan- ¡Benbo be bibar besbo! (¡Debo quitarme esto!)

El caballero Medieval comenzó a agitar su escudo como loco

Radec- ¿Crees que te dejare?

Radec lo tumbo con un disparo de su rifle y acto seguido Sir Daniel exploto por la bomba

El héroe de Gallowmere intento levantarse, solo para encontrar a Radec enfrente de él apuntándolo con un lanzallamas

Radec- Adiós, escoria

El Hellghan comenzó a disparar su lanzallamas contra Sir Daniel, siendo que el pobre caballero no pudo escapar

Sir Dan- ¡Bebi baber babibo bi barbabuba babón! (¡Debí haber traído mi armadura dragón!)

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Radec- Te falta habilidad… eres bueno, no lo niego… pero con armas tan antiguas nunca podrás vencerme jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Sir Dan- ¿Barbas banbibuas? ¡¿Barbas banbibuas?!(¿Armas antiguas? ¡¿Armas antiguas?!)

Radec- ¿Qué ocurre?

Radec juraría que podía ver un aura dorada alrededor de Sir Daniel

Radec- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Sir Dan- Bo… ba… ¡Be barbe be bas barbas bububisbas! (Yo… ya… ¡Me arte de las armas futuristas!)

Radec- ¿Qué?

Entonces Sir Daniel cargo ferozmente con su escudo y mando a volar a Radec, rápidamente el coronel se reincorporo e intento dispararle, pero se sorprendió al ver algo, la cabeza de Sir Daniel venia montada en una mano verde directo hasta donde él, quien no pudo pararla y acabo noqueado

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Sir Dan- ¡Besbo bo ba berbibabo! (¡Esto no ha terminado!)

Lo último que Radec pudo ver fue a Sir Daniel golpeándolo repetidamente con un martillo gigante para después ser atacado por estocadas con la espada

Radec- ¡Ya verás!

Radec intento atacar, pero Sir Daniel giro con su espada sobre su eje, dañando bastante a Radec, acto seguido comenzó a darle mandobles con su espada, le arrojo un pollo y de una embestida lo mando al otro lado del escenario

Radec- Increíble, su nivel se ha incrementado bastante

Sir Daniel comenzó a arrojarle hachas y pollos, que impactaron a Radec de lleno, este último intento contratacar hacia Daniel, pero fue parado por un flechazo, seguido de un martillazo y una embestida que nuevamente lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado del escenario

Radec rápidamente intento disparar, pero Sir Daniel se cubría con su escudo

Radec- ¡Me arte de ti!

Radec fue contra Sir Daniel, pero este último volvió a cargar contra Radec, arrojándolo al otro lado del escenario, y luego le cayó encima con un martillo gigante

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Sir Daniel utilizo su nivel 3, sacando la piedra de Anubis, la energía oscura de la piedra comenzó a afectar a Radec, al punto de quitarle una vida, luego Radec volvió a aparecer

Sir Dan- ¡Boba bel bober be bas barbas bel bababo! (¡Toma el poder de las armas del pasado!)

El caballero uso la energía oscura y le quito a Radec otra vida, acto seguido reapareció

Sir Dan- ¡By besbo bes bi benbanba bonba bobas bas barbas bel bububo! (¡Y esto es mi venganza contra todas las armas del futuro!)

Radec- ¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Y de esta manera, el Coronel Mael Radec perdió su batalla rival

Acto seguido todos aparecieron en el mundo real, junto a Toro, Kratos y Raiden

Toro- Bien hecho Sir Daniel, ganaste

Kratos- Así se hace Danny, representaste a nuestra época

Toro- Pero Kratos, tú y Daniel no son de la misma época

Kratos- Y eso que importa

Sir Dan- Boy bel bebor, bo bube be bis babibibabes bi bor bun bebunbo (Soy el mejor, no dude de mis habilidades ni por un segundo)

Raiden- Te lo dije, no debes tenerle miedo a las batallas rival

Sir Dan- Bo be bube bibebo, bal bonbabio, bue buba be bas bobas bas babibes bel bunbo (No le tuve miedo, al contrario, fue una de las cosas más fáciles del mundo)

Toro- Mira Daniel, por lo visto no llegaste solo

Ni bien escucho eso Sir Daniel se fue a esconder atrás de Kratos

Radec- Muy bien fenómenos, tienen 3 segundos para decirme quienes son, que hacen aquí y porque no debería hacerles daño

Toro- Tranquilo amigo, somos All Stars

Radec- ¿Qué son qué?

Kratos- Tu déjamelo a mi amigo, yo me hare cargo de todo

Toro- Esta bien Kratos

Raiden- ¿Seguro que saldrá bien?

Toro- Es un profesional

Radec- Muy bien, lo preguntare por última vez ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Kratos- Yo soy Kratos el dios de la guerra

Sir Dan, Toro y Raiden- ¡Seguro que nos mata! (¡Bebubo be bos baba!)

Radec- ¿Dios de la guerra?

Kratos- Así es

Todos esperaban que Radec comience a atacarlos después de oir semejante afirmación, sin embargo lo que hizo dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes

Radec- Increíble, es el God of War, gran señor perdóneme por no haberlo reconocido antes

Sir Dan, Toro y Raiden- ¡¿Qué?! (¡¿Beé?!)

Radec- Espero que me ayude a mí y a mi pueblo a ganar esta guerra

Kratos- Jajajajajajaja no hay imposible para el God of War

Toro- No entiendo nada nya

Raiden- Supongo que cuando estas en una guerra es bastante útil tener al God of War de tu lado

Lo que los All Stars no sabían, era que estaban siendo observados por un grupo de sujetos poligonales

Polygon Dante- ¡No! Llegamos tarde

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Y ahora qué? Sera más difícil capturar al coronel si ellos están cerca

Polygon Clank- ¡Vayamos a destruirlos!

Polygon Toro- Nya

Polygon Drake- ¿Estás loco? Tienen la ventaja

Polygon Kratos- Deberíamos dialogar pacíficamente con ellos

Polygon Ratchet- Estoy de acuerdo

Polygon Raiden- ¡No! Hay que descuartizarlos jajajajajajajajaja

Polygon Spike- ¿Y si mejor vamos y les hacemos un Getchu?

Polygon Princess- ¿Podemos comer algo?

Polygon Cole- No se preocupen amigos, tengo un plan

Polygon Dante- ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

Polygon Cole- Solo síganme y verán

Todos los Polygons lo siguieron

Polygon Drake- Solo espero que a la pequeña Nariko le este llendo mejor que a nosotros

Mientras tanto en el castillo de los All Stars, escondidos tras unos arbustos se encontraban los Polygons Nariko, Sweet Tooth y Daniel

Polygon Daniel- Bueno Nariko, te nombraron la jefa de esta operación, así que dinos ¿Qué haremos?

Polygon Nariko- Tratar de capturar algunos All Stars

Polygon Daniel- Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Polygon Nariko- Pues…

Polygon Tooth- ¡Miren! ¡Ahí viene uno!

Efectivamente, por el jardín del castillo caminaba el gran Big Daddy, asustando unos cuantos aldeanos a su paso, mientras buscaba a Little Sister, quien quería jugar a las escondidas

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Polygon Daniel- ¿Cuál es el plan?

Polygon Tooth- No se preocupen, puse unas cuantas bombas bajo tierra, una vez que llegue al punto exacto las detonare y lo noquearemos

Polygon Nariko- Qué buena idea

Polygon Daniel- Pero… ¿Cómo vas a reconocer el punto donde enterraste las bombas?

Polygon Tooth- Eso es fácil

En ese momento Big Daddy quedo confundido al ver una gran X roja pintada en el suelo

Big Daddy- ¿Grrrrrrrrr?

Polygon Daniel- ¡Dibujaste una X en el lugar! ¡Solo un tonto caería en eso!

Y justo ahí llego el mapache ladrón Sly Cooper

Sly- Hola grandote ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Big Daddy apuntaba a la X con su taladro

Sly- Increíble, un tesoro… Debes usar tu taladro para desenterrarlo

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Polygon Daniel- No puedo creerlo, cayó

Polygon Tooth- Soy un genio

Polygon Daniel- Pues no pierdas más tiempo, hazlo estallar

El Payaso poligonal estaba por apretar un botón para hacer explotar las bombas, pero se dieron cuenta de algo…

Polygon Daniel- ¡Alto!

Polygon Tooth- ¿Qué ocurre?

Polygon Daniel- Mira

En esos momentos, la Polygon Nariko estaba junto a los 2 All Stars, abrazada de la cola de Sly Cooper

Sly- ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez tú?

Polygon Nariko- ¡Qué suavecito!

Big Daddy- ¿Grrrrrrrrrrrr?

Polygon Daniel- ¡Oh no! ¡Esto es malo! Quedate aquí Tooth, es mi deber de caballero el ir a salvarla

El Polygon Daniel salió de los arbustos con un martillo gigante, con el que golpeo a Big Daddy en la cabeza… aunque para su sorpresa Big Daddy estaba ileso

Big Daddy- ¿Grrrrrrrrrrrrr?... ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Entonces los ojos de Big Daddy se pusieron rojos

Polygon Daniel- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Entonces Big Daddy comenzó a perseguir al pobre Polygon por el jardín, mientras Sly corría por el jardín intentando quitarse a la Polygon de encima, y el Polygon de Sweet Tooth observaba todo desde unos arbustos

Polygon Tooth- Muy bien, esto es malo

Sly- ¡Quítate de encima!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Tiene un pelaje suavecito!

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Polygon Daniel- ¡Ya me harte de este circo! ¡Es hora de que veas de lo que soy capaz!

El Polygon Daniel entonces se puso su armadura dorada, con la cual fue a intentar atacar al Big Daddy, chocando la espada con el taladro

Mientras Sly corría desesperado tratando de quitarse a la joven Polygon, cosa que muy difícilmente logro

Polygon Nariko- ¡Quería abrazarla un ratito más!

Sly- ¡Mi colita! ¡Mi pobre colita!... Esta me las pagaras

El mapache ladrón estaba a punto de atacar a la Polygon con su bastón, pero justo cuando iba a golpearla… Un camión de helados idéntico al de Sweet Tooth, pero de color morado y en forma poligonal llego de la nada y atropello al mapache dejándolo inconsciente, adentro se encontraba Polygon Tooth

Polygon Tooth- ¡Rápido Nariko! ¡Mételo al camión y súbete!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Sí! ¡Podré abrazarlo!

Polygon Tooth- Es hora de acabar con esto

El Polygon saco un botón

Mientras el Polygon Daniel se batía contra Big Daddy en un duelo de espadas y taladros, pero escucho lo que dijo su compañero, luego se fijó el suelo donde estaba luchando y se dio cuenta que debajo de él y Big Daddy, estaba escrita una gran X

Polygon Daniel- ¡Tooth! ¡Espera, yo aun sig…

Pero era tarde, el Polygon Sweet Tooth causo una gran explosión que dejo a 2 malheridos e inconscientes Big Daddy y Polygon Daniel, luego el Polygon los subió a la parte de atrás del camión, donde la Polygon Nariko acariciaba la cola de un inconsciente Sly, y emprendieron marcha rumbo al mundo de Polygonman, ya habían cumplido su misión

Mientras eso ocurría, en un planeta lejano, el Coronel Mael Radec llevaba a los All Star a su base, en el camino le habían explicado todo sobre los All Stars y el torneo, o que todos eran de diferentes mundos, esto había tomado a Radec por sorpresa, ahora entendía un poco mejor que sus extraños sueños no eran consecuencia del estrés de la guerra, claro que le estaba costando asimilar el hecho de que de la noche a la mañana era un participante en un torneo realizado por un ser cósmico, donde lo obligaban a luchar con bichos raros y el destino de su mundo estaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, como todo buen soldado, estaba preparado para todo… incluso para algo como esto

Finalmente llegaron a la base donde los soldados miraban impactados a los extraños seres que había traído su coronel, sin embargo Radec no le prestó atención, y se dirigió a reportarse a su líder, Scolar Visari

Radec- El Coronel Mael Radec se reporta señor

Kratos- El Fantasma de Esparta también se reporta señor

Toro- El humano también se reporta nya

Raiden- Raiden también se reporta comandante

Sir Dan- Bel bebobe be babobebe bambiben be bebobta (El héroe de Gallowmere también se reporta

Radec- ¡Quieren estarse quietos aunque sea un segundo!

Visari- ¡Coronel Radec! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que no traiga bichos extraños a nuestra base?!

Radec- Pero señor, son inofensivos

Visari- Y encima has fallado en la misión

Radec- Lo siento Coronel, estaba a punto de conseguir los códigos de las armas nucleares, pero entonces vino ese esqueleto y me llevo a una batalla rival

Visari- ¿Se puede saber de qué está hablando Coronel Radec?

Radec- Lo lamento señor, sin embargo tengo algo para compensarlo, aquí le traje al God of War, él se encargara de hacernos ganar esta guerra

Visari- ¿Qué me trajiste qué?

Kratos- Mucho gusto mortal, soy Kratos el God of War

Radec- ¡Más respeto!

Visari- ¡Tonto! ¡Te pido que me traigas códigos de armas nucleares y me traes una deidad antigua! ¡¿Se puede saber que hago yo con esto?!

Radec- Lo siento señor, creí que sería buena idea

Visari- Ahora tenemos que hallar algún otro plan

Toro- ¿Y para que querían códigos de armas nucleares?

Radec- Veras soldado, teníamos planeado bombardear nuestra ciudad para…

Kratos- ¡Ya verán que si sirvo! ¡No necesitan armas nucleares! ¡Me haré gigante y destruiré la ciudad con mis propias manos!

Toro- ¡Y nosotros ayudaremos!

Sir Dan- ¡Biiiii! (¡Siiiii!)

Raiden- Me gusta destruir cosas

Visari- ¡No sean tontos! ¡La idea de bombardear la ciudad era culpar a la ISA por el ataque!

All Stars- Oho

Pero entonces llego un soldado

Soldado- ¡Coronel! ¡Seguridad detecto brecha en puerta principal!

Radec- ¿Y porque no se encargó la segunda sección?

Visari- Radec, arregle el asunto

Radec- Si señor, me encargare de esos 2 personalmente

Visari- Y llévese a sus "Amigos" con usted

De esta manera los All Stars interceptaron a los 2 soldados de la ISA, Sev y Rico

Sev y Rico- ¡Radec!

Toro- Miren, son los 2 que vimos cuando estábamos en la caja

Radec- Parece que queréis que sea algo personal… encantado

Sev- Te derrotaremos de una vez por todas

Rico- Y luego iremos por Visari

Todos sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para el combate, pero el Fantasma de Esparta…

Kratos- ¡Alto todos! ¡Esperen un segundo!

Sev- ¿Qué ocurre?

Kratos- No les parece que esto es algo injusto, digo, nosotros somos 5 y ellos son solo 2

Toro- Eso es cierto

Raiden- Bastante injusto

Sev- Bueno, digo, ustedes son los malos, es clásico que hagan algo injusto ¿No?

Rico- No lo sé, no porque sean los malos tienen que hacer algo injusto

Kratos- Entonces está decidido, Radec, tú y Danny pásense al otro equipo para que la cosa sea más justa

El Coronel Radec y Sir Daniel se fueron con Sev y Rico, luego sacaron sus armas, estaban a punto de luchar y…

Sev, Rico y Radec- ¡¿Pero cómo vamos a estar en el mismo equipo si somos enemigos mortales?!

Kratos- No se quejen, es para que la cosa sea más justa

Sev- Te mostraré lo que es justo

Radec- Tú lo has dicho

Rico- Demostrémosle

Los 3 se tiraron contra Kratos, mientras el resto de los All Stars observaba confundido

Toro- ¿Deberíamos ir a ayudar a nuestro equipo?

Raiden- No, creo que lo tiene todo controlado

Sir Dan- ¿Bóbo bes be bababe bibebanbo bon besbos bobos? (¿Cómo es que acabe viajando con estos locos?)

Pero justo entonces las paredes se destruyeron completamente, afuera se podía divisar una gran máquina, era una de los mayores armas de los Hellghast, el gran MAWLR

Toro- ¡Mira Kratos! ¡Ese es el robot que aparece en el Dojo de PaRappa!

Sev- ¿Qué es eso Radec? ¿Otra de tus armas?

Radec- Lo dudo, se supone que no deberíamos de usar esa cosa hasta el Killzone 3

Raiden- ¡Miren ahí!

Todos se fijaron, y en la cima de la gigantesca máquina, había un gato Poligonal lamiéndose sus patitas

Sev y Rico- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

Toro- No es posible… ¡Es mi Polygon!

Rico- ¿Tu qué?

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya

Toro- ¡Qué! ¡Por qué te lames las patas! ¡¿Qué paso con el sueño de ser humano?!

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya

Toro- Pero… ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Polygon Toro- Nya

Toro- No es posible que pienses eso… ¡No es posible!... ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre Toro?

Toro- Él… él… ¡No quiere ser humano!

Sir Dan- ¿Bi beso be bibebe be babo? (¿Y eso que tiene de malo?)

Justo entonces del MAWLR salieron todos los Polygon

Polygon Dante- Saludos All Stars

Kratos- ¿Otra vez ustedes?

Raiden- Estos tipos nunca los dejan en paz

Radec- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Polygon Drake- ¿Queremos al Coronel Radec?

Polygon Kratos- Por favor, entréguenlo de forma pacifica

Radec- ¿O que harán?

Polygon Spike- ¡Getchu!

Raiden- Esto se ve peligroso, ese Metal Gear se ve muy potente

Radec- En primera soldado, eso no es ningún Metal Gear, en segunda, tenemos que encontrar alguna solución

Sir Dan- Benbubenbrenba busbebes, bo be barbo (Encuentrenla ustedes, yo me largo)

Sir Daniel se estaba alejando, pero fue detenido por Sev y Rico

Sev- No te preocupes esqueleto viviente

Rico- En la guerra uno puede ver diferentes cosas

Sev- Pero estoy seguro que si trabajamos en equipo destruiremos a ese bicho metálico

Rico- Tu lo has dicho amigo, hay que lograrlo

Sev- Rico, eres mi mejor amigo, juntos conseguiremos un milagro

Rico- Exacto, vamos Sev, demostrémosle a esos bichitos que no deben meterse con la ISA

Los 2 soldados de la ISA fueron corriendo con sus armas listas, dispuestos a enfrentarse al MAWLR

Sev y Rico- ¡Por la amistad!

Polygon PaRappa- Clank

Polygon Clank- ¡Destruir!

El Polygon Clank prsiono un botón, entonces el MAWLR disparo misiles que le dieron a Sev y a Rico y los mandaron a volar

Sev- ¡Rico! ¡¿Crees que volvamos a aparecer en el fic?!

Rico- ¡Nooooooooo!

Sev- ¡Yo soy el prota del juego! ¡Debí de ser un All Star!

Rico- ¡Lo siento amigo!

Sev y Rico- ¡Esto no es un adiós!

Y dicho eso los soldados de la ISA se perdieron en el horizonte

Toro- Muy bien, ahora que

Radec- Creo que está más que claro

Kratos- Opino lo mismo

Raiden- Lo único que tenemos que hacer

Sir Dan- Bes (Es)

All Stars- ¡Salir corriendo de aquí!

Los All Stars comenzaron a correr lo más rápido que pudieron, incluso Kratos se puso sus botas de Hermes para correr más rápido

Polygon Clank- ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir!

El MAWLR arrojaba todo tipo de misiles contra los pobres héroes que corrían desesperados

Polygon Ratchet- ¿No deberías calmarte un poco Clank?

Polygon Clank- ¡Destruir! ¡Destruir!

Polygon Ratchet- Qué alguien lo calme

Polygon Raiden- ¡Destripar! ¡Destripar! ¡Destripar!

Polygon Ratchet- Y a este también

Los All Stars corrían como locos, siendo que tras ellos había montón de explosiones, producto de los misiles

Radec- ¡¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí?!

Raiden- ¡Tenemos que llegar con Murray!

Radec- ¡¿Quién?!

Toro- ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta!

A lo lejos se veía un camión en forma de mapache, y junto a él un hipopótamo comiendo donuts

All Stars- ¡Murray!

Murray- Hola chicos

Sir Dan- ¡Bos berbiben! (¡Nos persiguen!)

Toro- ¡Rápido enciende el auto!

Kratos- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Raiden- ¡Murray!

Radec- ¡Apúrese soldado!

Murray encendió el Cooper Vooper y todos los All Stars entraron, pero…

Murray- ¿A dónde vamos?

Raiden- ¡A donde sea! ¡Pero ya!

El Cooper Vooper arranco y desapareció en una espiral del tiempo, justo antes de ser golpeado por unos misiles

Polygon Dante- ¡No! ¡Fallamos la misión!

Y de esta manera el Cooper Vooper apareció en el castillo de Fat Princess

All Stars- ¡Volvimos!

Murray- Bueno, mi trabajo era llevarlos

Radec estaba confundido y a la vez impresionado, estaba en otra dimensión, eso se notaba por la gran cantidad de hombrecitos vestidos de rojo que había, Radec miraba impresionado el castillo, era una construcción antigua, pero a la vez era impresionante, en eso Radec vio otra cosa extraña

Radec- ¿Qué es eso?

Kratos- Es un castillo, son construcciones muy…

Radec- No el castillo, eso

Ahí voltearon y Toro fue el primero en reaccionar

Toro- ¡Son Sly y Big Daddy nya!

Todos corrieron con los 2 mencionados que se hallaban en el piso bastante heridos

Murray- ¡Sly! ¡Amigo estas bien!

Sly- Eh estado mejor

Kratos- ¡Big Daddy contesta!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kratos- No puede ser

Raiden- ¿Qué dijo?

Kratos- Dice que los Polygon los capturaron y les quitaron su poder extra

Toro- ¡Nya eso es imposible!

Radec- Veo que aquí también se lleva a cabo una guerra, y yo también participo

Entonces el resto de los All Stars salieron, algunos preocupados por Sly y Big Daddy, otros felices de que el grupo haya regresado sano y salvo, y otros curiosos por el nuevo All Star, pero justo entonces el tiempo se detuvo

- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

All Stars- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- Saludos All Stars, será mejor que de ahora en adelante entrenen, porque ya se acabó la primera ronda de batallas, ahora viene lo serio, el verdadero torneo comenzara en exactamente un mes

Mientras tanto en Ancient Grecia, 4 figuras se acercaban al Olimpus, y al verlas, Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses comenzó a gritar como loco

Hermes- ¡Atención todos Zeus ha vuelto! ¡Zeus ha vuelto!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Kat, Graves y Clarke observaron a Zeus un segundo, solo para después reírse con él

DLC All Stars- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio los All Stars tienen que pensar en su gran entrenamiento, sin embargo algo inesperado pasa, los DLC tienen un nuevo plan, es momento de que los All Stars se preparen, pues los DLC los atacaran con… ¡Un ejército de dioses griegos! ¿Podrán defender el castillo? ¿Los DLC tendrán éxito en su plan? ¿Qué pasa cuando enfrentas aldeanos enanos y rojos contra criaturas griegas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente episodio "Los All Stars contra el Olimpus, la batalla decisiva"<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Kat y Dusty

Rival: Emmet Graves

Símbolo: Dusty

Residencia: Hekseville

Estado Civil: Soltera

Biografía: Un día Kat cayo de los cielos en Hekseville, sin memoria alguna de su vida antes de la caída, estaba acompañada por una especie de gato negro, al que ella nombra Dusty, Kat descubre que Dusty le concedía poderes para manipular la gravedad a su antojo, Kat decide usar estos poderes para ayudar a la gente de Hekesville, con lo cual se gana una reputación de heroína y el sobrenombre de Reina de la gravedad

Con el paso del tiempo va consiguiendo amigos y rivales, como Raven, una chica con el mismo problema de Kat, o Yunica, una androide que trabaja para la fuerza militar especial, con ayuda de sus amigos Kat y Dusty deberán combatir la amenaza de los Nevi, unos monstruos de gravedad

Primera aparición: Gravity Rush

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el cap, espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza, pero ocurrió una serie de eventos, primero tuvieron que quitarle virus a mi computadora y perdí los archivos, luego tuve que ir al dentista durante las tardes y ya no me quedaba tiempo para escribir, luego me inscribieron en la premilitar y ya no podía escribir los fines de semana, y para colme me golpee la pierna y estuve unos días en el hospital, sin contar que este capítulo quedo más largo de lo que tenía planeado y los únicos momentos en los que podía escribir eran durante la noche xD<p>

Bueno, cada vez falta menos para el final del fic, me alegra que a tanta gente le haya gustado, también aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Pablo: Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior amigo, Sackboy sí que es el maestro de las deducciones Xd, muchas gracias por apoyarme amigo, espero que este cap también te haya gustado

Lucaskane2012- Bueno, sobre Zeus y Santa… ¡Te veré en el juicio, Phoenix Wright me respalda xD!

Skarlet: Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, Sackboy sí que tiene buenas ideas xD, ahora ya están reunidos todos los All Stars, por lo que ahora Cole y su equipo tendrán mayor protagonismo jeje, suerte con tu fic

Bueno antes de irme les recomiendo a mis lectores que se pasen a ver la historia "Playstation All Stars Battle Modo Historia" de Lucaskane2012 o las historias "El caso de un asesino" "La academia de los allstars" y "Una noche con los allstars" de Skarlet the Ripper, son historias muy buenas sobre Playstation All Stars, bastante recomendadas

Bueno, eso es todo, pero antes de irme, ahora que ya han salido todas las batallas rival, les pregunto ¿Cuál fue la batalla rival que más les gusto?


	22. Los All Stars contra el Olimpus

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap, será mejor que se preparen porque el cap es largo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 22- Los All Stars contra el Olimpus, la Batalla Decisiva<p>

En el capítulo anterior, al fin después de tantos capítulos y aventuras peligrosas, todos los All Stars lograron reunirse por primera vez, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para festejarlo, pues justo entonces Polygonman se les apareció con un gran anuncio

Polygonman- Saludos All Stars, será mejor que de ahora en adelante entrenen, porque ya se acabó la primera ronda de batallas, ahora viene lo serio, el verdadero torneo comenzara en exactamente un mes

Dante- ¿Un mes?

Kratos- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Polygonman?

Polygonman- Muy simple mis queridos All Stars, todas las batallas que han tenido hasta ahora no han sido más que el calentamiento

Daxter- ¿Calentamiento?

Raiden- Todas las batallas que hemos tenido hasta ahora…

Polygonman- No se preocupen ahora, les explicare las reglas después, por el momento ustedes deben de entrenar

PaRappa- ¿Entrenar?

Toro- ¿Qué ocurrirá exactamente dentro de un mes nya?

Polygonman- Pues que dentro de un mes exactamente, les abriré un portal a mi dimensión, donde lucharemos las rondas finales de este torneo, por lo que vayan preparándose All Stars

Clank- Tan solo tenemos un mes para practicar

Polygonman- No se preocupen por eso, ya no serán llamados a batallas aleatorias, esa ronda termino, por lo que tienen un mes para hacer lo que les dé la gana

Sweet Tooth- Me gusta cómo suena eso

Polygonman- Si, lo que sea, yo ya me voy, si me necesitan no duden en llamarme

Y Polygonman desapareció, provocando que el tiempo vuelva a fluir

Jak- Se fue

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm mm mmm mmmmm ¿Mmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm?

Spike- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Toro- No lo sé, esto es algo complicado nya

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Drake- Tranquilos chicos, hay que tomarnos todo esto con calma para idear un plan

Sly- Concuerdo con Drake, hay que tranquilizarnos

Nariko- Lo que debemos hacer ahora es entrenar nuestros cuerpos y alistarnos para la batalla final

Kratos- ¡Bien dicho cabellos flameantes! ¡¿Quién quiere un entrenamiento espartano?!

Toro- ¡Nadie va aceptar eso!

PaRappa- ¡Yo quiero maestro Kratos!

Toro- Olvidaba que PaRappa admiraba a Kratos nya

Raiden- Oigan todos, creo que está bien que entrenemos y todo eso, pero creo que hay algo que debemos hacer primero

Dante- ¿A qué te refieres, espadita?

Raiden- Creo que primero deberíamos de darle la bienvenida al último All Star

Entonces todos reaccionaron y voltearon a ver a Radec

Radec- No es necesario soldado, yo…

PaRappa- ¡Hola señor robot! ¡Mi nombre es PaRappa! ¡Es un gusto el conocerlo!

Radec- Gracias soldado, pero no soy un robot, en realidad soy un soldado

Daxter- ¡Que genial!

Spike- ¡Vaya! ¡Parece que es futurista!

Ratchet- ¡Y parece que esta cuerdo!

Nariko- Hace falta gente cuerda en este lugar

Drake- ¿Algun All Star esta cuerdo?

Radec- Gracias, gracias, yo soy Mael Radec, coronel del imperio Hellghast

Evil Cole- Pues no sé qué significa eso, pero suena bien

Sweet Tooth- Yo soy Sweet Tooth ¿Quieres un helado?

Radec- Eh… gracias… creo…

Kratos- ¡Oigan amigos! ¡Vamos a festejar la llegada de nuestro nuevo compañero!

Toro- ¡Sí! ¡La primera reunión entre 20 All Stars!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mmm!

Dante- ¡Buena idea!

Daxter- ¡Así se habla compañeros!

Ratchet- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con esos 3, yo prepararé el Molatron

Fat Princess- ¡Todos al castillo a comer pastel!

Nariko- Pyromaniaco, tu ve a ayudar con el pastel

Evil Cole- ¡Que no soy un pyromaniaco!

Fat Princess- Lo que digas, vamos bellaco

Evil Cole- ¡Tampoco soy bellaco! ¿Qué acaso nadie puede memorizase mi nombre?

Cole- Lo siento amigo, tu nombre es demasiado largo

Evil Cole- ¡Pero si me llamo igual que tú!

Y así todos los All Stars fueron a preparar su gran celebración, Radec estaba bastante confundido, no acostumbraba recibir esa clase de trato, ni convivir con gente tan extraña, aunque por otra parte, convivir con ese grupo de locos… tampoco sonaba tan mal

Pero mientras los All Stars celebraban, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar, pues 4 seres malvados y un gato habían llegado al Olimpus, se trataba de los DLC All Stars, quienes en estos momentos se encontraban maquinando un plan

Graves- Muy bien, todos entendieron el plan

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo… no, no lo entendí en lo más mínimo

Clarke- Yo tampoco

Kat- ¡¿Qué acaso nunca prestan atención a las explicaciones?!

Clarke- Es que estaba jugando con mi Plastation Vita

Graves- ¿Otro Shooter?

Clarke- Oye ¿Cómo supiste?

Zeus- Yo si atendí a lo que dijo, pero no entendí nada jojojojojojojojo

Kat- Deberían ser más considerados ustedes 2, el pobre Graves trabajo muy duro, estuvo toda la noche ideando este plan

Graves- Muero de sueño la verdad

Clarke- Pero…

Kat- Y ustedes no tienen derecho a decir nada, sobre todo cuando volvimos de capturar al payaso y encontramos que en lugar de hacer un plan como prometieron, estaban sentados en el sofá jugando Battlefield

Clarke- ¡Pero el Online!

Kat- Nada de peros, Graves procede a explicar el plan de nuevo, y si alguno de ustedes 2 no lo entiende…

Clarke- ¿Qué? ¿Nos quitaras la gravedad?

Kat- No, dejare de cocinarles y solo cocinare para Graves y para mí

Zeus- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

Clarke- ¡Kat! ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Zeus- ¡Reconsidéralo!

Clarke- ¡Te lo ruego!

Kat- Lo reconsideraré… si le prestan atención al plan

Clarke y Zeus- ¡Lo haremos!

Kat- Así me gusta, Graves, procede a explicar el plan

Graves- Claro Kat, bueno escuchen muchachos, este es el plan, vamos a aprovechar que Zeus se parece al líder de los dioses del Olimpus

Zeus- ¿Me parezco al líder de Olimpus?

Kat- Eres su vivo retrato

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojo, eso es genial

Graves- Bueno, Zeus, tu iras con esos dioses Olimpicos y te harás pasar por su líder, de esta forma los engañaras y usaremos a sus ejércitos para atacar el castillo de los All Stars

Clarke- Déjame ver si entendí, planeas que ataquemos a los All Stars con… ¿Un ejército de dioses mitológicos?

Graves- Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Clarke- ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

Kat- ¡Ya verán esos All Stars! ¡Los destruiremos! ¡Los haremos pedazos! Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Clarke- Miren, ya volvió el tipito de las botas graciosas

En eso Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses estaba llegando

Hermes- ¡Zeus! ¡Mi señor! ¡Ya les avise a todos de su regreso! ¡Desean verlo!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo Oye Kat ¿El de las botas graciosas me habla a mí?

Kat- ¡Claro que sí, grandísimo tonto! ¡¿Ves algún otro Zeus aquí?!

Hermes- ¡Señor Zeus! ¿Va dejar que esta mujer le hable así?

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo me habla así todos los días

Hermes- No permitiré esto, déjemelo a mi señor, yo me encargare de castigarla

Kat- Inténtalo si quieres incendio andante

Hermes- ¡Ya verás!

Hermes comenzó a correr con una velocidad sobrehumana alrededor de Kat

Kat- Dusty

El gato escucho la orden de su dueña y quito la gravedad, provocando que Hermes quede flotando

Hermes- ¡Qué clase de brujería es esta!

Entonces Kat uso la gravedad y lo arrojo contra un templo

Kat- Para que aprendas a tratar a las mujeres

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo

Graves- Kat… ¿Puedes controlarte un poco? Acabaras arruinando el plan

Kat- Está bien, pero luego me desquitare con cualquiera que me haga enojar

Clarke- Mejor vamos adentro, el PS Vita se me está quedando sin batería

Graves- Está bien entremos, pero dudo que vayas a encontrar un enchufe por este lugar

Zeus- ¡Oye botas graciosas! ¡Ya vamos a entrar, apúrate! Jojojojojojojojojojojojo

El pobre Hermes salía de unos escombros

Hermes- El viaje enserio que afecto a Zeus

Y así los DLC All Stars entraron al interior del Olimpus, donde un grupo de dioses griegos los observaban sorprendidos, entre los presentes se encontraban Poseidón, Hades, Atenea, Hércules, Helios, Hera, entre otros

Hera- No puedo creerlo…

Hades- ¡Es Zeus!

Atenea- ¿Zeus?

Helios- ¡Hermes tenía razón! ¡Zeus ha regresado!

Hércules- ¡Papi!

Poseidón- Zeus, hermano, me alegra volverte a ver

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo a mí también me alegra volverte a ver Neptuno

Poseidón- Zeus… Me llamo Poseidón

Zeus- Lo que sea

Hércules- Papi, volviste, estaba muy preocupado

Zeus- ¡Tengo otro hijo!

Hades- Zeus actúa muy extraño

Hera- Dinos Zeus ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y quiénes son esos 3 que están contigo?

DLC All Stars- ¡Nosotros!

Zeus- Pues son mis hermanos DLC All Stars, Clarke, Kat, Dusty y Graves, juntos servimos a…

Kat, Graves y Clarke- ¡Cállate o arruinaras el plan!

Zeus- Lo siento

Graves- Verán mis queridos dioses nórdicos

Hermes- Griegos

Graves- Lo que sea, la historia detrás de todo es que Zeus salió de viaje para reclutar a otros dioses para el panteón griego

Helios- Zeus ¿Es eso cierto?

Zeus- Por supuesto Ra

Helios- Me llamo Helios

Zeus- Lo que sea jojojojojojojojojojo

Atenea- Pero nuestro panteón está lleno

Hércules- Eso es cierto padre, el único puesto vacante que tenemos es el de dios de la guerra de Kratos

Zeus- No te preocupes por eso Thor, el puesto de dios de la guerra lo llenara mi buen amigo Marte jojojojojojojojojojojo, y en cuanto a tu pregunta Quetzalcóatl pues encontré a dioses que aún no tenemos jojojojojojojojojojojo

Hércules- Padre… Me llamo Hércules

Atenea- Y yo me llamo Atenea, no Quetzalcóatl

Zeus- Lo que sea

Hera- Entonces ¿Ustedes también son dioses?

Kat- Pues…

Graves- Claro que si

Clarke- ¿Somos dioses?

Graves- Claro Clarke ¿No lo sabias?

Clarke- Pues no, pero se me hace que ya antes me lo dijeron

Kat- Clarke, deja de hacer el tonto, que ese es trabajo de Zeus

Poseidón- Así que son dioses que aún no tenemos en nuestro panteón

Zeus- Claro que si Aegir, déjame y te los presento, él es Isaac Clarke, el dios de Call of Duty

Dioses Griegos- ¡¿El dios de qué?!

Kat- ¡No se te pudo ocurrir nada mejor!

Graves- No, de hecho es bastante acertado

Kat- ¡Tú de parte de quien estas!

Hércules- ¿Y ella quien es, Zeus?

Zeus- Ella es Kat, la diosa del mal humor

Kat- ¡¿Qué estas insinuando Zeus?!

Kat comenzó a patear a Zeus mientras los Olimpicos veían confundidos

Hércules- Pues si es la diosa del mal humor… hace muy bien su trabajo

Kat- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Kat se arrojó a golpear a Hércules

Zeus- Bueno, continuaré, este de aquí es Emmet Graves, el dios de los tuertos

Graves- ¡Que no estoy tuerto!

Clarke- ¿No lo estás?

Graves- ¡Claro que no! ¡Mi ojo solo es blanco por el Rift!

Helios- Así que el dios de Call of Duty, el dios de los tuertos y la diosa del malhumor…

Kat- Si alguien más se atreve a llamarme la diosa del malhumor le ira peor que a ese

Kat apunto a Hércules, el cual estaba en el piso todo golpeado y con su armadura y sus Cletus de Nemea, rotas de tantos golpes

Helios- Lo siento… bueno a lo que iba, todavía falta ese de ahí ¿Dios de que es?

Helios apunto a Dusty

Kat- ¿Dusty?

Hermes- Que puede ser esa cosa ¿El dios de los gatos?

Zeus- Oh, casi me olvido jojojojojojojojojojojojo, ese de ahí es Dusty, el dios del Universo entero, el cosmos y todo lo que nos rodea

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Graves- ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo parecer uno de los dioses más poderosos?

Kat- Es mi gato después de todo

Clarke- Yo quería ser el dios del universo

Dusty solo ronroneaba

Poseidón- ¡Esto es excelente! ¡Con un dios tan poderoso seguro vencemos a Kratos y a su ejército de Titanes!

Hades- Pero Kratos y lleva casi un año desaparecido

Hera- ¿No lo había matado Perseo?

Hades- Creí que ya habíamos dejado ese chiste en el tercer capitulo

Kat- Atención todos, escuchen lo que tengo que decirles

Hermes- Ya lo oyeron muchachos, la diosa del malhumor tiene algo que decirnos

Después de que Kat golpeara a Hermes, todos se prepararon para lo que sea que tenga que decir

Kat- Ese sujeto del que hablan Kratos, no ha estado desaparecido, lo que hizo fue formar un ejército, un ejército mucho más fuerte que unos titanes, y planea usarlo para destruir el Olimpus

Todos los Olimpicos estaban desconcertados

Poseidón- ¿Un ejército más fuerte que el de los titanes? ¿Qué clase de ejército es ese?

Kat- Se hacen llamar… Playstation All Stars

En eso todos se sorprendieron y Atenea reacciono

Kat- Puede que a primera vista ese ejército no parezca la gran cosa, pero en su interior poseen una fuente inagotable de energía y poder

Hércules se levantaba

Hércules- Yo recuerdo un poco de eso, aquella vez Kratos estaba con 2 de esos seres, intente pararlo pero fui derrotado

Hades- Es cierto, con solo 2 de esos All Stas, Kratos pudo derrotar a todo mi ejercito de espectros

Hera- ¿Cómo eran?

Hades y Hércules- Pues…

Hércules- Median como 50 metros de largo

Hades- No eran 50, eran 500

Hércules- Si, eso, tienen una masa muscular increíble, eran realmente terroríficos

Hades- Uno de ellos era una especie de gato demoniaco, sus garras eran más largas que cualquier espada que haya visto, eran capaces de cortar montañas enteras

Hércules- El otro era un ser aún más extraño, parecía hecho de tejidos demoniacos, disparaba rayos laser, aún más calientes que el mismo sol

Hera- Entonces no son el pequeño gatito y la bolsita adorable que lo ayudaron a escapar la última vez

Hércules y Hades- Pues…

Poseidón- Eso es lo de menos, si estos All Stars representan una amenaza contra el Olimpus, tenemos que actuar

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojo, tenemos un plan

Graves- En vez de esperar a que nos ataquen, seremos nosotros quienes los atacaremos

Clarke- Preparen a todo su ejercito

Kat- Aplastaremos a los All Stars

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Dioses Griegos- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Atenea- Kratos…

Pero mientras tanto, los All Stars ya habían terminado de festejar, por lo que ahora deberían de trabajar, solo tenían un mes para volverse más fuertes, debían comenzar a entrenar, sin embargo era difícil buscar una forma de entrenamiento adecuada, PaRappa quería llevarlos a su mundo para entrenar con el maestro Onion, pero algunos All Stars se negaban a ser entrenados por una cebolla, Ratchet pensó que quizá Alister Azimuth los pueda entrenar, pero… Los demás All Stars lo ignoraron por completo, nadie sabía que más podían hacer, hasta que alguien tuvo una gran idea, ese alguien era un gran maestro y había entrenado luchadores bastante poderosos, por lo que decidió entrenar a los All Stars, ese alguien era…

Toro- ¿Heihachi?

Heihachi- Así es debiluchos, en vista de lo que está ocurriendo eh decidido entrenarlos, los adiestrare en el arte del estilo Mishima

Dante- Sin ofender viejo, pero alguna vez entreno a alguien que no sea un oso

Kuma- Grrrr (¡Oye!)

Heihachi- Idiota, para tu información yo entrene a guerreros bastante poderosos, como por ejemplo mi estúpido nieto y su amiguita china

Daxter- ¿Y esos 2 son fuertes?

Heihachi- Claro que sí, idiota, o tú te crees que 2 colegiales pueden derrotar a robots, soldados armados, dioses antiguos, o desviar balas con las manos si no están bien entrenados

Spike- Increíble ¿Enserio pueden hacer todo eso?

Heihachi- Claro que sí, inclusive mi nieto era tan fuerte que casi me mata, aunque siempre se detiene, todavía es blando, ojala fuera como mi hijo, ese sí que no mostro piedad al intentar matarme

Kratos- ¡Que coincidencia! ¡Mi familia también quiere matarme!

Raiden- ¿Y porque es que su hijo lo quiere matar?

Heihachi- El muy idiota se enojó solo porque lo arroje de un acantilado cuando era niño y después, cuando era adulto, lo arroje a un volcán en frente de la mujer que amaba

Toro- ¡Es obvio que está enojado! ¡Yo también me enojaría!

Heihachi- Como sea

Radec- Me parece interesante su historia señor Mishima, pero me temo que nos estamos desviando del tema, podría por favor enseñarnos como hacer sus extrañas técnicas

Heihachi- Claro que sí, ahora voy a eso, lo primero es lo primero, para conseguir aprender el estilo de lucha Mishima es necesario que sepan controlar cierta energía

Clank- Temo que no comprendo a lo que se refiere, señor Heihachi ¿A qué clase de energía se refiere

Heihachi- Pues es la energía de la vida, una fuente de energía que todo ser vivo maneja, me refiero al "Ki"

Todos- ¡¿El Ki?!

Heihachi- Así es, esta energía es vital para cualquier maestro de artes marciales, y en mi mundo se practica bastante, tanto así que un gran número de personas pueden controlarlo a la perfección

PaRappa- Vaya, el maestro Onion nunca me hablo de eso

Drake- Yo escuche algo de eso, pero según tengo entendido es difícil y toma años de entrenamiento

Heihachi- Tonterías, es lo más fácil del mundo, en mi mundo hay colegiales que lo dominan a la perfección, hay canguros que lo dominan a la perfección, inclusive hay troncos de madera que lo dominan a la perfección Jajajajajajajajajaja

Sackboy- Mm mm mm mmmmm mmm mm mmmm mm mm mm mmmmmm (Y yo que creía que mi mundo era el más extraño)

Toro- Agradece que nadie te entiende Sack

Heihachi- ¡Claro que le entendí! ¡Soy de Tekken!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Y Heihachi mando a Sackboy contra la pared de un golpe

Heihachi- Muy bien, comencemos con el entrenamiento para canalizar la energía Ki

Daxter- Un minuto anciano, ni siquiera sabemos que tan fuerte es esa energía Ki, podríamos usar energías más potentes, como la energía del Eco

Jak- ¡Dax!

Dante- Tiene razón, podríamos usar la energía demoniaca que suena mucho mejor

Sweet Tooth- Eso suena divertido

Nariko- O la energía celestial para luchar por la justicia

Kratos- Yo te apoyo cabellos flameantes

Cole- O la energía eléctrica que no contamina

Raiden y Evil- ¡Siiii!

Fat Princess- O la energía de los pasteles que es sabrosa

Toro- ¡Eso ni siquiera es una fuente de energía!

Heihachi- Wajajajajaja ¿Así que necesitan una prueba? Pues les haré una demostración… ¡Kuma!

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¡Otra vez yo!)

Heihachi- ¡Ven para aquí!

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Debí de haberme quedado en el castillo con el resto de los que no son All Stars)

Heihachi- ¡Deja de quejarte y ven aquí!

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrr (Ya voy)

Heihachi- Bueno, ahora solo necesito a otra persona que domine su Ki… Toro, ven aquí

Toro- Voy en seguida Heihachi sensei

Kratos- ¡¿Tú puedes usar ese Ki?!

Sackboy- ¡¿Mmmmm mm mmm mmmmmm?!

Toro- Claro que puedo usar el Ki ¿O como creían que hacia todas mis técnicas nya?

Sly- Esto tiene que ser broma

Heihachi- No lo es, mientras íbamos en busca de la caja de pandora, un luchador callejero descubrió el gran potencial de lucha que Toro había creado después de jugar tantos juegos de pelea, por lo que decidió enseñarle lo básico

Toro- Si, creí que eso me haría más humano

Cole- ¿Te refieres al luchador de la banda roja en la cabeza, Heihachi?

Heihachi- Ese mismo

Toro- Bueno, ya estoy listo para la demostración

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Yo no, pero me obligaron)

Heihachi- Déjense de tonterías y peleen

Toro y Kuma se pusieron en posición de combate

Heihachi- Expulsen su Ki, háganlo visible

Ambos luchadores se concentraron y todos los All Stars se impresionaron al ver cómo había una extraña energía rodeándolos

Heihachi- ¡Ahora!

Toro y Kuma se movieron tan rápido que desaparecieron de la vista de los presentes, y luego comenzaron a luchar

Heihachi- Cuando tienes dominio de tu Ki, tu velocidad y reflejos se ven aumentados al maximo

Entonces Kuma logro darle a Toro un golpe tan fuerte que lo mando contra un árbol

Heihachi- Cuando tienes dominio de tu Ki, tu fuerza se incrementa al punto de que incluso puedes destruir autos de un golpe

Toro se repuso rápido y le dio a Kuma una gran patada, sin embargo el oso ni siquiera se movio

Heihachi- Cuando tienes dominio de tu Ki, puedes usarlo para recubrir tu cuerpo y aumentar tu resistencia, al punto de que puedas resistir balas, cañones, o incluso que puedas ser golpeado por un tanque sin recibir daño

Toro- Muy bien, es hora de tomar esto enserio ¡Hadoken!

Toro le disparo a Kuma una bola de energía tan potente que lo dejo en KO

Heihachi- Cuando tienes dominio de tu Ki, puedes concentrarlo para arrojar devastadores ataques de energía, aunque eso es un poco más complicado y no es mi estilo

PaRappa- ¡Increíble! ¡No sé porque el maestro Onion no me lo enseño antes!

Kratos- ¡Ese Ki es genial!

Sir Dan- ¡Bo bibebo! (¡Yo quiero!)

Evil Cole- Debo admitir que eso me impresiono… un poco

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmmm mmmm, mm mmmmm mmm mmmmmm mm mmm mmm (Bien hecho Toro, le ganaste una pelea a ese oso)

Toro- Gracias Sack, con estos poderes soy cada día más humano nya

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmm (Lo que digas)

Fat Princess- Oiga señor Heihachi ¿Y nosotros también poseemos ese Ki en nuestro interior?

Heihachi- Wajajajajajajajaja idiota, claro que lo poseen, todos los seres vivos poseen esta energía, es la energía de todo ser vivo

Dante- Detesto admitirlo viejo, pero eso se ve interesante

Heihachi- Ahora que ya les hice las pruebas, creo que es hora de enseñarles ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Big Daddy levanto su taladro

Heihachi- Bueno, este… ¿Alguien más?

Sir Dan- ¡Bo! ¡Bo! (¡Yo! ¡Yo!)

Heihachi- Bien, sube aquí idiota, te enseñare a manejar el Ki

Sir Dan- ¡Bi! ¡Bon besbo bebobabe ba bobos bos be benban becbobobia bububisba! (¡Sí! ¡Con esto derrotare a todos los que tengan tecnología futurista!)

Ratchet- No puedo entender lo que dijo, pero me parece que nos mandó una indirecta

Clank- Debe ser tu imaginación Ratchet

Ratchet- ¿Tú no le entiendes Clank?

Clank- Quizá le entendería si hablara algún idioma, pero su forma de hablar no es ningún idioma, el habla nuestro idioma, pero como le falta la mandíbula no puede pronunciar bien las palabras

Ratchet- Ya veo

Sir Daniel se fue junto a Heihachi

Heihachi- Presta mucha atención, debes concentrarte, canaliza toda la energía que tengas, debes estar relajado y con la mente en blanco, solo piensa en tu energía vital y ella llegara a ti

Sir Dan- Blabo banbabo, bobo benbo be bonbenbarbe (Claro anciano, solo tengo que concentrarme)

Sir Daniel comenzó a concentrarse lo más que pudo, todos los All Stars observaban impacientes por lo que iba a ocurrir, hasta que…

Heihachi- Un minuto… algo aquí anda mal

Drake- ¿Qué ocurre Heihachi?

Heihachi- Este esqueleto… ¡No tiene Ki!

Sir Dan- ¿Bo benbo bi? (¿No tengo Ki?)

Dante- Claro que no, tu dijiste que el Ki es la energía de los seres vivos… pero este tipo ya lleva siglos muerto

Heihachi- Oh… ¡Eso es cierto!

Sir Dan- Bo bibenbo, be bolbibe bebebebebebebebe (Lo siento, me olvide jejejejejejejejeje)

Heihachi- ¡Idiota!

Y Heihachi le dio a Sir Daniel un gancho con toda su fuerza, tanto que la cabeza de Sir Daniel voló hasta las afueras del pueblo

Kratos- Genial ¿Ahora quién va a buscarla?

Luego de discutir un poco, todos los All Stars decidieron salir a buscar la cabeza de Daniel

Sly- ¡Muchachos! ¡Ya la encontré! ¡Aquí esta!

Todos los All Stars se acercaron al ver la cabeza de Daniel en el piso

Sir Dan- ¡Besba bez bi be babaron! (¡Esta vez sí se pasaron!)

Raiden- Mejor ponemos esa cabeza de vuelta a su cuerpo

Raiden levanto la cabeza y la estaba llevando de vuelta al cuerpo, cuando…

Radec- ¡Alto soldado!

Raiden- ¿Qué ocurre?

Radec- No estamos solos, alguien se acerca

Raiden comenzó a analizar y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no estaban solos, podía ver como alguien se acercaba

Clank- El coronel tiene razón

Drake- Tengan cuidado, puede ser un enemigo

Evil Cole- Si intenta atacarnos le daré una lección

Fat Princess- Tu deber es protegerme bellaco

Evil Cole- ¡Que no soy bellaco!

Nariko- No sé quién sea, pero despide una energía muy extraña

Dante- No se preocupen, yo me encargo… ¡Raiden pásame eso!

Dante le quito la cabeza de Daniel a Raiden

Sir Dan- ¡Boye! ¡¿Bue bas ba baber?! (¡Oye! ¡¿Que vas a hacer?!)

Dante- Quizá lo noquee si le tiro esto

Sir Dan- ¡Bo! ¡Balbo! (¡No! ¡Alto!)

Dante estaba por arrojar la cabeza de Sir Daniel, cuando para sorpresa de todos, Kratos lo detuvo

Dante y Sir Dan- ¿Kratos? (¿Babos?)

Kratos- Esa persona no es un enemigo, yo la conozco

Cole- ¿Enserio? ¿Y quién es?

Kratos- Es… ¡Atenea!

Así era, frente a los All Stars se encontraba Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría, la única diosa de todo el panteón que aun apoyaba a Kratos, sin embargo ahora estaba malherida, por lo que Kratos rápidamente corrió a auxiliarla

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm… mmmm, mm mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm, mm mm mmmmm m mmmmm m mm mmm mm mmmmm (Un minuto… Toro, yo recuerdo a esta mujer, es esa estatua que conocimos en el mundo de Kratos)

Toro- ¡Nya! Tienes razón, ya lo recuerdo

Nariko- Oye Toro ¿Quién es esa mujer?

Toro- Es del mundo de Kratos, al principio pensábamos que era una estatua que se movía, pero resulta que en realidad es la diosa de la sabiduría

Dante- ¿Una diosa?

Toro- Así es, nosotros no pudimos interactuar mucho con ella, pero por lo que Kratos nos contó, parece que es una de las pocas personas de su mundo que no lo odia

Jak- Me pregunto porque estará aquí

Sly- Creo que tengo un mal presentimiento

Ratchet- Será mejor mantenernos alerta

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Mientras Kratos logro acercarse a Atenea y todos los All Stars veían con curiosidad

Kratos- ¡Atenea!

Atenea- Kratos… menos mal que llegue…

Kratos- ¿Qué ocurre?

Atenea- No hay tiempo, algo malo está a punto de pasar

Kratos- ¿Algo malo?

Atenea- Si, pueden llegar en cualquier momento, quizá ya sea demasiado tarde

Kratos- ¿Pueden llegar? ¿A quiénes te refieres, Atenea?

Atenea- Tu padre… Zeus, y también los DLC All Stars

All Stars- ¡Los DLC All Stars!

Clank- Seguro vienen a por los All Stars que aún no han sido convertidos en Polygon

Evil Cole- ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Yo estoy entre los que no han convertido en Polygon!

Toro- ¡Solo por eso te preocupas!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmm!

Toro- ¡Tú también Sackboy!

Heihachi- Esos idiotas

Daxter- Venga muchachos, no hay de qué preocuparse, esos 4 son rudos y todo, pero nosotros somos 20, podremos ganar

Dante- La comadreja tiene razón

Daxter- ¡No soy una comadreja!

Spike- ¿Un mono?

Daxter- ¡Tampoco!

Dante- El punto es que esos 4 no tienen la más mínima oportunidad contra nosotros

Atenea- No estaría tan segura…

Kratos- ¿A qué te refieres Atenea?

Atenea- Tu padre, ha engañado al Olimpus

Todos- ¡¿Qué?!

Atenea- Vendrán a atacar con un ejército de dioses griegos y monstruos de todas clases, inclusive Hades y Poseidón han decidido venir personalmente

Kratos- ¿Por qué me odian tanto mis tíos?

Atenea- Kratos, se va a producir una guerra

Todos los All Stars estaban asustados, aunque no lo admitían, sin embargo uno de ellos reacciono al oír la palabra guerra, se trataba del Coronel Mael Radec, él estaba acostumbrado normalmente a la guerra para expandir a su raza, sin embargo esto era totalmente diferente, desde su llegada, Radec sospechaba de una futura guerra, pero ahora que sabía que la guerra era inminente tenía que hacer algo, tal como el coronel lo veía, las posibilidades de victoria de los All Stars eran casi nulas, lo más seguro era que los aplasten de la forma más cruel posible

Según Radec lo veía, si los All Stars querían ganar esta guerra, necesitarían a alguien que inculque disciplina, alguien que ponga orden, alguien que imponga respeto, alguien que sepa idear estrategias, alguien que los guie, alguien con experiencia, una voz de mando, un coronel, en pocas palabras, los All Stars lo necesitaban a él, y ya que también era un All Star, esta era también su guerra, no podía echarse para atrás, no podía darles la espalda, debía convertirse en esa voz de mando

Radec- ¡Atención soldados! ¡Todos firmes!

Casi por inercia todos los All Stars siguieron la orden del coronel Radec, incluso Dante y Daxter que no acostumbraban seguir ordenes, o Big Daddy que nadie puede saber lo que está pensando

Radec- Todavía tenemos una oportunidad para ganar esta guerra, pero debemos actuar rápido, debemos reagruparnos, Kratos, tu lleva a la herida al castillo y déjala al cuidado de la banda del mapache y lejos del mono con metralleta

Kratos- ¡A la orden coronel!

Radec- Princesa, usted reúna a sus mejores capitanes, dígales que preparen el ejército para la guerra, luego que suban a la punta del castillo, ahí tendremos reunión

Fat Princess- ¡A la orden coronel!

Radec- El resto, los quiero en media hora en la punta del castillo, ahí nos reuniremos para trazar un plan

All Stars- ¡A la orden coronel!

Radec- Esta guerra, la ganaran los Playstation All Stars

Así todos los All Stars fueron de regreso al castillo, donde Kratos dejo a Atenea junto a Bently ya que Murray se encontraba jugando con la Little Sister y el mono de Spike

Atenea- Lamento no poder ayudarlos en esta batalla, Kratos

Kratos- Lo sé, estas herida, además de que no quieres meterte en ninguna batalla con mi padre

Atenea- No sé lo que le paso a tu padre, pero nunca había a Zeus tan alegre

Kratos- Si, larga historia

Atenea- Buena suerte Kratos

Kratos- Por cierto ¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas?

Atenea- Pues… solo digamos que es mi primera vez viajando entre dimensiones

Kratos- Bueno, adiós Atenea

Bently- Tu descuida Kratos, yo me encargare de cuidarla

Kratos- Gracias Bently

Kratos ya salía a la reunión con los demás All Stars, cuando se encontró a alguien en la puerta

-Hola Kratos ¿Ya terminaste?

Kratos- Hola cabellos flameantes

Nariko- Kratos, tú conoces muy bien a esos dioses del Olimpus ¿Verdad?

Kratos- Claro que los conozco, todos me odian

Nariko- Dime Kratos… esos dioses… son muy fuertes

Kratos- Bueno, sí, son bastante fuertes, ya me enfrente con ellos antes y poseen un poder monstruoso

Nariko- Ya veo

Kratos- ¿Qué pasa cabellos flameantes? ¿Estas preocupada?

Nariko- Bueno… un poco

Kratos- Vamos, no tienes por qué preocuparte, seguro que tú puedes contra ellos

Nariko- Eso… no es lo que… me preocupa…

Kratos- ¿A qué te refieres?

Nariko- Pues… estoy preocupada por… ustedes

Kratos- ¿Nosotros?

Nariko- Veras Kratos, en mi mundo no tenía muchos amigos, esto era debido a que el día de mi nacimiento debería de haber nacido la reencarnación de una antigua deidad, pero todos se decepcionaron al saber que era mujer

Kratos- No tiene nada de malo que seas mujer, cabellos flameantes

Nariko- Los de mi pueblo no pensaban lo mismo, las únicas personas que me aceptaban eran Kai y mi padre, sin embargo él siempre estaba ocupado por lo que Kai siempre fue mi única amiga y compañera, mi hermana

Kratos- Vaya cabellos flameantes, a mí me pasa algo parecido, todos mis amigos o aliados siempre acaban en el Hades, y al final en mi mundo yo luchaba solo

Nariko- Pero ahora ya no estás solo Kratos, ahora Toro y Sackboy están contigo

Kratos- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

Nariko- Que en el tiempo que llevamos viajando, después de verlos a ustedes 3 en todo tipo de situaciones, me eh dado cuenta de que ahora yo tampoco estoy sola…

Kratos- Cabellos flameantes

Nariko- Sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero tras convivir con todos los All Stars, creo que encontré el lugar al que pertenecía, cada uno de ustedes acabo convirtiéndose en algo muy querido para mi

Kratos- ¿Lo dices enserio cabellos flameantes?

Nariko- Así es Kratos, pese a sus defectos o virtudes, ya sean miedosos como Dan, o tenebrosos como Sweet Tooth, ya sean divertidos como Dante, o serios como el coronel, ya sean expresivos como PaRappa, o inexpresivos como Big Daddy, ya sean infantiles como Spike, o maduros como Raiden, ya sean buenos como Cole, o malos como Evil, ya sean astutos como Sly, o ingenuos como Daxter, ya sean impulsivos como Drake, o lógicos como Clank, ya sean callados como Jak, o hablen de más como Heihachi, ya sean responsables como Ratchet, o irresponsables como la princesa, pese a todo eso, todos los All Stars, incluyéndote a ti, a Toro y a Sackboy, son mis hermanos y estoy preocupada porque no quiero que les pase nada malo, si algo les llegara a pasar, yo no sabría qué hacer, y seguramente volvería a estar sola

En ese entonces, el fantasma de Esparta podría jurar que vio unas lágrimas caer por el rostro de Nariko

Kratos- Nariko, yo…

Nariko- Kratos…

Kratos- Te prometo que no permitiré que nada les pase, protegeré a nuestros hermanos con toda mi fuerza

Nariko- Kratos

Kratos- Bueno, vamos con el coronel, que ya estamos llegando tarde a la reunión

Nariko- Si, vamos… solo una cosa mas

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Nariko- Si alguien más se entera de lo que te dije… me asegurare de usar mi Heavenly Sword para que mañana desayunemos espartano picado

Kratos- Tu descuida cabellos flameantes, soy una tumba

Y de esta manera ambos guerreros se apresuraron en llegar a la punta del castillo, donde se encontraban reunidos todos los All Stars y un grupo de aldeanos de Fat Princess

Toro- Ya era hora de que llegaran nya ¿Dónde estaban?

Kratos- Pues…

Nariko- ¡Estábamos afilando nuestras espadas!

Dante- Lo que digan

Sir Dan- Bo bambiben bebia babibar bi besbaba (Yo también quería afilar mi espada)

Radec- Ya cállense todos, estamos aquí para discutir un asunto de vital importancia

Fat Princess- Ya reuní a todo mi ejercito coronel

Guerrero- Ya estamos listos princesa

Radec- Bien hecho princesa, escuchen bien, debemos luchar contra los DLC All Stars, por lo que hasta esta batalla termine, yo estoy a cargo

Guerrero- ¿Y quién te puso a cargo?

El Coronel Radec saco una granada y se la arrojo al guerrero mandándolo a volar

Radec- ¿Alguien más se opone a que yo esté a cargo?

Todos los All Stars y Aldeanos negaron con la cabeza

Radec- Bien, así me gusta, sabemos que el enemigo son 4 personas, nosotros tendríamos la ventaja en una batalla, puesto que somos 20, sin embargo ellos tienen un ejército de dioses enfurecidos ¿Nosotros que tenemos?

Drake- Un grupo de enanitos vestidos de rojo

Aldeanos- ¡Oye!

Ratchet- Bueno, no andamos con mucha ventaja

Clank- No estés tan seguro Ratchet, aun poseemos la ventaja numérica

Raiden- Si, pero no debemos olvidar que ellos tienen a los Polygon

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Es cierto! ¡Casi me olvido de ellos!

Evil Cole- Pero son bastante débiles, podremos derrotarlos sin mucho esfuerzo

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

PaRappa- No lo sé, se han estado haciendo muy fuertes últimamente

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmmmmmmmm

Todos- ¿Que dijo?

Toro- Dijo que los Polygon han incrementado sus números considerablemente

Sly- Eso es cierto, ya han secuestrado una cantidad considerable de All Stars

Radec- Eso hace fácil predecir el objetivo del enemigo

Spike- ¿Y cuál es su objetivo?

Radec- Su objetivo es capturar a los All Stars que aún no tienen Polygons, por lo que nuestra prioridad será protegerlos

Kratos- Eso quiere decir que tenemos que proteger a Sackboy, Heihachi, Jak, Daxter, Evil Cole y el Coronel Radec

Nariko- Supongo que tiene un plan ¿Verdad Coronel?

Radec- Afirmativo soldado

Jak- ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?

Radec- Muy bien, antes que nada necesito medir sus capacidades, por lo que todos los All Stars que hayan participado en alguna guerra, den un paso al frente

Los All Stars que dieron un paso al frente fueron Kratos, Ratchet, Clank, Jak, Daxter, Sir Daniel, Nariko, Raiden y ¿PaRappa y Sackboy?

Toro- ¡¿Tú participaste en la guerra, Sack?!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmm mm mmmm, mmmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmmm mm mmmmmmm (Claro que si Toro, participe junto al ejercito de la alianza contra el ejército del Negativitron)

Toro- ¿Eso cuenta?

Sackboy- Mmmmmm, mm mmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmmm (Por supuesto, fue una guerra cruel y despiadada)

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Solo digamos que participo en una guerra

Kratos- ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Enserio participaste en la guerra?

PaRappa- Pues… vera maestro Kratos, el papá de Sunny Funny es un General del ejército, una vez nos entrenó a mí y a PJ como soldados para luchar en la terrible guerra contra el Coronel Fideos

Spike- ¿El coronel fideos?

PaRappa- Así es, el objetivo del Coronel Fideos era robar toda la comida del mundo para que la gente solo coma fideos, debido a que odiaba las hamburguesas, fue una guerra dura pero lo derrotamos

Kratos- ¡Ese sujeto era un monstruo sanguinario! ¡Nunca vi un tipo con tanta maldad! ¡Robar toda la comida del mundo y odiar a las hamburguesas es algo imperdonable!

Ratchet- ¡Apuesto a que en tu mundo ni siquiera hay hamburguesas!

Kratos- Pues cuando vuelva seré quien abra el primer puesto de hamburguesas, "Las Espartaburguers"… con carne de minotauro

Ratchet- ¿Hablas enserio?

Kratos- Claro que primero obtendré mi venganza

Sweet Tooth- Deberías abrir mejor una heladería

Drake- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! ¡El payaso!

Toro- ¡A estado ahí todo este tiempo y recién te das cuenta!

Radec miraba sorprendido lo que ocurría

Radec- Vaya elementos ¿No pueden tomarse nada enserio?

Pero entonces Jak y Raiden se le acercaron

Jak- Coronel ¿Usted cree que podamos ganar esta guerra?

Radec- Hay muchas posibilidades, pero no estoy seguro

Raiden- No debe preocuparse por ellos coronel, pueden parecer un montón de locos, pero en su interior todos ellos poseen el espíritu del héroe

Jak- Tienes razón, si se lo proponen son invencibles, supongo que por eso somos All Stars

Radec- Bien dicho soldado, les aseguro que ganaremos esta batalla

Raiden- Aun así ¿Cual el plan?

Radec- Vamos a ganar esto soldados, somos 20, por lo que nos dividiremos en grupos de a 5 personas y obtendremos la victoria

All Stars- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Y así todos los All Stars se prepararon para la batalla, comenzaron a entrenar y a crear estrategias con todo lo que tenían, incluso los que no eran All Stars decidieron ayudar, pues nunca habían visto a sus amigos trabajar tan duro, la Little Sister intentaba cocinar comida para que los All Stars no se queden sin energía, Murray y Bently habían decidido entrar a la batalla, por lo que estaban modificando el Cooper Vooper y el Camión de Sweet Tooth, para adaptarlos para el combate, Atenea no podía pelear pero decidió colaborar con su conocimiento, los Aldeanos de Fat Princess prepararon sus ejércitos para el combate, Kuma se unió al ejercito de los aldeanos por orden de Heihachi, al mono no le importaba la batalla en lo más mínimo y PJ se había ido a dormir pidiendo que lo despierten cuando llegue el enemigo

De esta manera los All Stars se prepararon bajo el mando del Coronel Radec, y finalmente llegó el momento de luchar, todo el pueblo había sido evacuado y Titania estaba en un completo silencio

Justamente en el techo del Castillo de Titania se encontraban escondidos unos cuantos All Stars, encabezados por Mael Radec, se trataba de Nathan Drake, Dante, Raiden, Ratchet y Clank

Dante- Me estoy comenzando a aburrir

Radec- Tranquilo soldado, si Atenea dice la verdad, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el enemigo llegue

Clank- Creo que eso nos pone en una situación un poco preocupante coronel

Radec- No se preocupe soldado lo tenemos todo preparado hay exactamente 4 equipos esperando el momento para actuar, solo tenemos que ser sigilosos

Raiden- Adoro ser sigiloso

Dante- Yo odio ser sigiloso

Así era, se habían dividido en varios equipos, el equipo Toro estaba conformado por Toro Inoue, Kratos, Sackboy, Nariko y Cole McGrath, el equipo Sweet Tooth estaba conformado por el payaso demente Sweet Tooth, Sly Cooper, Sir Daniel Fortesque, PaRappa y Heihachi Mishima, finalmente el equipo Fat Princess estaba conformado por la princesa, Spike, Evil Cole, Big Daddy, Jak y Daxter

El coronel Radec saco una especie de comunicador

Radec- Aquí equipo uno, todos están en posición

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Sweet Tooth- Equipo 3 en posición wajajajajaja

Fat Princess- Equipo 4 en posición

Radec- Bien

Drake- Aun no entiendo el plan Coronel

Radec- La idea es tomarlos por sorpresa, ellos no saben que los estamos esperando

Ratchet- ¿Y cómo haremos eso coronel?

Radec- Es bastante simple, nosotros estaremos escondidos en el techo y protegeremos las alturas con nuestras armas a distancia, el equipo 2 se encuentra cerca del rio, por si deciden atacarnos por ahí, el equipo 3 se encuentra en la salida norte por si nos atacan por detrás, mientras que el equipo 4 se encuentra escondido en la entrada principal, de esta manera no importa por donde ataquen, los tomaremos por sorpresa y apenas pongan un pie en el pueblo los destrozaremos

Ratchet- Ya entiendo Coronel, es un gran plan

Clank- No hay ningún punto ciego

Dante- ¿Y por qué no mejor nos ahorramos todo esto y vamos a atacarlos a lo loco?

Drake- ¿Bromeas? ¡Nos acabarían!

Raiden- Pero yo no tengo armas a distancia

Radec- A ti te usaremos como respaldo soldado

Dante- Solo espero que esos supuestos dioses lleguen pronto

Radec- Aquí equipo uno, todos están en posición

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Sweet Tooth- Equipo 3 en posición wajajajajaja

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- Bien

Ratchet- Coronel… creo que uno de los equipos acaba de quedarse dormido

Radec- ¡Oiga! ¡Quien quiera que se haya quedado dormido despierte!

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Sweet Tooth- ¡Wajajajaja juguemos un rato Danny!

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzz

Ratchet- Coronel… escucho gritos de dolor en uno de los comunicadores

Radec- ¡Oigan soldados! ¡Controlense!

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Sly- Equipo 3 en posición

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- ¡Equipo 3! ¡¿Por qué no está hablando Sweet Tooth?! ¡¿Qué le hicieron al esqueleto?!

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Sly- ¡PaRappa apúrate en armar a Daniel!

PaRappa- ¡Una de sus piezas cayo por el rio! ¡Heihachi ayúdeme!

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- ¡Equipo 3 ¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Equipo 4 despierte de una vez!

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Sly- ¡Sweet Tooth se volvió loco!

Sweet Tooth- Wajajajaajajajajaja

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- ¡Que alguien tranquilice al payaso!

Toro- Equipo 2 en posición

Heihachi- Equipo 3 en posición

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- ¡Equipo 3 ¿Qué le paso al mapache?! ¡Equipo 4, no lo voy a repetir, despierte! ¡Deberían aprender al equipo 2!

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Suelta mi pastel, Kratos!

Heihachi- Equipo 3 en posición

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- Equipo 2… ¡No me digan que abandonaron su posición y se fueron a la cocina!

Toro- ¡Kratos! ¡Sackboy! ¡Nos descubrieron!

Kratos- ¡Tenia hambre!

Heihachi- Equipo 3 en posición

PaRappa- ¡Señor Heihachi encontré la cabeza de Danny! Estaba flotando en el rio

Sir Dan- ¡Babuba! (¡Ayuda!)

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Radec- ¡Equipo 2 salga de la cocina inmediatamente! ¡Equipo 3! ¿Menciono un rio? ¡No hay ningún rio en su posición! ¡¿Dónde diablos se metieron?! ¡Equipo 4 ¿Se puede reportar alguien que este despierto?!

Toro- ¡Rápido Cole! ¡Sackboy se está atragantando!

Kratos- Le gane, sabía que yo podía mantener más pasteles en mi boca

Nariko- Bien hecho Kratos

Heihachi- Mira, ahí está su brazo

Sir Dan- ¡Balbenbe! (¡Salvenme!)

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Equipo 4 en posicion)

Radec- ¡¿Qué acaso nadie está en su posición?!

Ratchet- Coronel, mire ahí

El equipo de Radec se asomó por el castillo y vieron a Spike persiguiendo a Daxter por los jardines del castillo

Radec- ¡Niño mono! ¡Comadreja! ¡Ustedes deberían de estar con el equipo Fat Princess!

Dante- Pues si le soy sincero coronel, yo también quiero ir a la cocina

Radec- Estamos perdidos

Pero justo entonces el suelo comenzó a retumbar

Radec- No es posible…

Drake- Coronel… creo que…

Clank- Si mis cálculos no me fallan…

Raiden- El enemigo… llego

Radec- ¡Rápido montón de idiotas! ¡Regresen a sus puestos!

Kratos- Un ratito, aun no acabamos de comer

Toro- ¡Sackboy ¿Estas bien?!

Sackboy- Mmmmm…

PaRappa- Lamento informarle esto coronel, pero creo que nos perdimos

Fat Princess- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Equipo 4 en posición)

Radec- ¡Ya hemos muerto! ¡Estamos desprotegidos!

Justo entonces se podía ver acercarse a toda velocidad al ejército del Olimpus, y encabezándolos iban los Polygonal All Stars, justo detrás de ellos venían los 4 dioses que lideraban al ejército, Poseidón, Hermes, Hades y Helios, atrás se encontraba Hércules dirigiendo al ejército y al final se podía observar a los 4 DLC All Stars sonriendo siniestramente

Drake- ¡¿Qué haremos?! ¡A este paso nos van a aplastar!

Radec- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Pasteles!

Dante- ¿A ti también te dio hambre?

Radec- ¡No!

El coronel rápidamente saco su comunicador y…

Radec- ¡Pasteles!

Toro- ¿Nya?

PaRappa- ¿Qué significa eso?

Pero entonces, la líder del equipo 4 despertó

Fat Princess- ¡Sí! ¡Pasteles!

Radec- ¡Princesa mande a su ejército al ataque!

Fat Princess- ¡Vamos a atacar! ¡Por la gloria de Titania!... ¡Tú también bellaco!

Evil Cole- ¡Que no soy un bellaco!

En el jardín Spike perseguía a Daxter alegremente

Spike- ¡Vuelve aquí monito!

Daxter- Nada como algo de ejercicio por las mañanas

Pero justo entonces el ejército del Olimpus entro al jardín

Daxter y Spike- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Ambos comenzaron a correr con todo lo que tenían, pero los estaban alcanzando

El guerrero estaba a punto de cortar a Daxter, pero entonces un pollo gigante golpeo al guerrero, y montado en el pollo se encontraba…

Daxter- ¡Jak!

Junto a Jak paso todo un ejecito de aldeanos de todo tipo, había guerreros, hechiceros, sacerdotes, piratas, ninjas, incluso gigantes, además de que pasaron Fat Princess y Evil Cole cada cual montado en su respectivo pollo, además de Big Daddy, el cual era demasiado pesado para montar un pollo

Jak- Adelante Dax, sube, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Daxter- ¡Sí! ¡Mostrémosle lo que puede hacer el relámpago naranja!

Spike- ¡Ya basta de monerías!

El ejército de la princesa luchaba contra el del Olimpus y por lo visto tenían algo de ventaja, sin mencionar que por órdenes de Heihachi, en el ejército se encontraban nada más ni nada menos que Kuma, vestido con el traje rojo de los aldeanos, el cual utilizaba sus hábiles movimientos de artes marciales para derrotar a los olímpicos

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¡No puedo creer que Heihachi me haya arrastrado a una guerra!)

Pero justo entonces alguien golpea a Kuma con demasiada fuerza, se trataba de Hércules, el hermano de Kratos

Hércules- Jajajajajajaja ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¡Ya verás abusivo!)

Kuma se hizo bolita y golpeo a Hércules con toda su fuerza

Hércules- ¡Insolente! ¡Te atreves a atacar al gran Hércules! ¡Lo pagaras con tu vida!

Hércules golpeo a Kuma con sus Celtus de Nemea, Kuma intento contratacar con garrazos pero Hércules lo agarró del cuello

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¡Heihachi! ¡En qué clase de líos me has metido ahora!)

Un gigante intento ayudar a Kuma, pero Hércules lo derribo fácilmente con sus Celtus de Nemea, luego arrojo a Kuma contra la pared del castillo

Jak- ¡Miren!

Spike- ¡Es la mascota de Heihachi!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hércules- Así que ustedes son los All Stars

Daxter- Puedes comenzar a temblar grandote

Fat Princess- ¡Ríndete Bellaco!

Evil Cole- ¿Qué acaso no era yo el bellaco?

Hércules- Jajajajajaja no me hagan reír ¿Qué piensan hacer?

Evil Cole- ¡Suelten al mono!

Hércules- ¿Qué?

Entonces uno de los Aldeanos puso al monito de Spike en una catapulta y lo arrojo contra Hércules

Mono- ¡Uki!

Hércules- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Y el mono le cayó en la cara

Hércules- ¡Quítenmelo! ¡Quítenmelo!

Mono- ¡Uki! ¡Uki! ¡Uki!

Daxter- Espero que eso le enseñe a no meterse con nosotros

Spike- Y pensar que todo esto es gracias a Specter

Mientras en la cima del castillo, Radec, Dante, Drake y Ratchet disparaban como buenos campers que eran, mientras que Raiden estaba sentado en un rincón, triste por no tener un arma a distancia, sin embargo un grupo de arpías habían decidido atacarlos, Raiden se puso alegre y comenzó a cortarlos con su espada, con ayuda de Dante que prefería usar la espada a las pistolas

Drake- Lo estamos haciendo demasiado bien muchachos

Radec- No se confíen soldados, la batalla apenas está iniciando

Ratchet- Por favor ¿Qué más puede pasar?

Dante- ¡Oye! Esa es una de las frases que traen mala suerte

Clank- Ratchet, me temo que Dante tiene razón, mira eso

Ratchet y Dante vieron sorprendidos, algo se acercaba al castillo, era una estatua gigantesca hecha de oro, era incluso más grande que el castillo, era el Coloso de Rodas

Ratchet y Dante- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

Drake- Seguramente es algún monumento maldito que está enfadado porque me robe su tesoro… aunque es raro… no recuerdo haber ido a Grecia a robar tesoros

Raiden- Pues sea lo que sea se dirige hacia nosotros

Radec- ¡Alisten sus armas soldados!

El Coloso intento aplastarlos con su brazo, pero por suerte Ratchet uso un dispositivo anti gravedad para que logren evitar el ataque, aun así el techo del castillo quedo destrozado

Dante- ¡Vamos allá baby!

Raiden- ¡Que comience la fiesta!

Raiden y Dante se subieron en el brazo del Coloso y comenzaron a correr por él, trepando hasta llegar a su cabeza y usar sus espadas para atacar su cara

Drake- Parecen pulgas

Pero el Coloso de Rodas dio un manazo y se libró de ambos

Clank- ¡Oh no!

Radec- ¡Es nuestro turno soldado!

Drake- ¡Sí!

Tanto Radec como Drake comenzaron a disparar pero no parecían hacerle mucho daño al Coloso

El gigantesco Coloso estaba a punto de aplastarlos pero…

Clank- ¡Ratchet! ¡Usa el Molatron!

Ratchet- ¡Buena idea Clank!

Ratchet arrojo el molatron y paso algo que nadie se esperaba, el Coloso de Rodas se puso a bailar al ritmo de la música

Drake- De acuerdo, esto sí que es extraño

Dante- ¿Se quedara bailando por siempre?

Ratchet- No, el efecto es temporal

Ni bien oyeron la palabra temporal Radec y Drake se miraron y comenzaron a arrojarle al Coloso todas las granadas que podían

Mientras tanto adentro el trio poderoso estaba en la cocina junto a Nariko y a Cole con un concurso de comida, pero sintieron que el castillo temblaba

Sackboy- ¡¿Mmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmmmmmm?! ¡Mm mmmm mmmm mm mmm! (¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! ¡No dejan comer en paz!)

Toro- Sackboy quiere saber que es el escándalo nya

Cole- Kratos, ve a ver

Kratos se asomó a la ventana y vio un montón de enanitos rojos peleando con criaturas griegas, su hermano corriendo con un mono en la cara y una estatua dorada gigante bailando disco

Kratos- Parece que ya llegaron mis tíos

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡La batalla ya empezó!

Cole- Es cierto, me había olvidado

Nariko- ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos ir a ayudar!

All Stars- ¡Sí!

-No tan rápido, trio poderoso

Kratos- ¡No es posible!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mmm mmm! (¡Ellos otra vez!)

Toro- Son…

Trio Poderoso- ¡Los Polygonal All Stars!

Polygon Dante- Así es, regresamos

Polygon Nariko- Holis

Nariko- ¡Voy a matar a ese Polygon!

Polygon Drake- Hemos venido a llevarnos a Sackboy

Polygon PaRappa- Y trajimos 2 nuevos aliados

Polygon Cole- Déjenme presentarles a… Polygon Sly

Los Polygons de Spike y Daniel cargaban una jaula con el Polygon de Sly

Toro- ¡¿Y porque lo tienen en una jaula?!

Polygon Sly- ¡Guarrrdapotireboy!

Polygon Princess- Parece que nos salió con rabia o algo parecido

Polygon Cole- Pero eso no es todo, también tenemos a… Polygon Daddy

Frente a ellos estaba el Polygon de Big Daddy

Kratos- ¿Tú eres el Polygon de Big Daddy?

Pero el Polygon solo estaba quieto sin contestar

Cole- Pues no parece que nos esté prestando atención

Toro- Da más miedo que Big Daddy

Sackboy- Mm mmm mm mmmmm (Y que lo digas)

Kratos- Vamos, parece un buen chico

Kratos le dio una palmadita pero…

Polygon PaRappa- ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Ese Polygon ataca a muerte a cualquiera que lo toque!

Kratos- ¿Qué?

Pero no hubo tiempo de contestar pues el Polygon Daddy se le tiro encima

Nariko- ¡Kratos!

Polygon Dante- Ya no queda de otra ¡Ataquen!

Polygon Clank- ¡Destruir!

Polygon Raiden- ¡Destripar!

Polygon Spike- ¡Getchu!

Polygon Princess- Liberen a Sly de su jaula

Polygon Sly- ¡Grubatitutajitute!

Polygon Nariko- Que lindo ¿Me lo puedo quedar?

Polygon Drake- No Nariko, no es una mascota

Los All Stars estaban en problemas, eran demasiados Polygon

Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos del castillo, Little Sister estaba cuidando a Atenea

Little Sister- Tenga señora, aquí está su sopa

Atenea- Gracias

Little Sister- ¿Está preocupada?

Atenea- Bueno… Un poco

Little Sister- No tiene por qué preocuparse señora, Mr B es muy fuerte, él siempre me ha cuidado, Mr S me ayudó mucho, los demás también son muy fuertes, estoy segura que podrán ganar

Atenea- Tienes razón, Kratos y los demás definitivamente no perderán

Mientras tanto, la batalla contra los Polygonal All Stars continuaba, Cole electrocutaba a los Polygon Sly y Fat Princess, pero el Polygon Kratos se le acerco

Polygon Kratos- ¡Por favor! ¡Detén esta masacre! ¡Hay que solucionar todo esto con métodos pacíficos!

Cole- ¡Pero si son ustedes quienes nos están atacando!

Polygon Kratos- Solo quiero que este ataque se lleve a cabo en paz y armonía

Cole- ¡Estas más loco que tu original!

Cole congelo al Polygon Kratos

Cole- Listo

Pero entonces el hielo se rompió y el Polygon Kratos entro a su modo God of War

Polygon Kratos- ¡Odio a la gente violenta! ¡Destrozare violentamente a cualquiera que quiera ser violento!

Cole- ¡Pero te estas contradiciendo!

El Polygon Kratos se lanzó contra Cole quien salió volando contra la pared

Mientras el verdadero Kratos luchaba con los Polygon Ratchet y Clank

Polygon Clank- ¡Te destruiré! ¡Destrozare a todos! ¡Y luego los reviviré para volverlos a destruir! ¡Y luego…

Pero Kratos saco un martillo y aplasto a los Polygons Ratchet y Clank

Kratos- ¡Cállese usted!

Polygon Raiden- Así que pudiste derrotar a Clank…

Kratos- Y a Ratchet

Polygon Raiden- Aun así no pienses que podrás contra mí, yo… ¡Te destriparé!

El Polygon Raiden se lanzó con todo y su espada

Kratos- ¡Por que los Polygons tienen que salir tan sádicos!

Mientras el Polygon Nariko escapaba como podía, pues la Nariko la perseguía para acabarla de una vez por todas

Nariko- ¡Vuelve aquí, copia defectuosa!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Ayuda!

Pero justo entonces los Polygons Dante, Drake y PaRappa se pusieron enfrente de Nariko

Polygon Drake- ¡Detente! ¡No dejaremos que toques a la pequeña Nariko!

Polygon Nariko- ¡Draky!

Polygon PaRappa- Más vale que te prepares, se karate, mis manos son 2 armas sumamente peligrosas

Nariko- Si, como no… ¡Háganse a un lado!

Nariko estaba a punto de cortarlos con su Heavenly Sword, pero el Polygon Dante entro en Devil Trigger y detuvo su espada

Polygon Dante- Lo siento Nariko, pero en mi modo Devil Trigger soy casi invencible, no podrás hacer nada contra mí, será mejor que te resignes a…

Pero entonces una bola de mermelada le golpeo la cara a Dante, provocando que se desconcentre y pierda su transformación, era Sackboy que había llegado

Nariko- ¡Sackboy!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmm mmmmm

Polygon Dante- Oh no

Polygon PaRappa- Siempre nos pasa esto

Polygon Drake- ¡Corre pequeña Nariko!

Con una combinación de ataques Nariko y Sackboy dejaron a los 3 Polygons fuera de combate

Nariko- Bien hecho Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm

Polygon Nariko- ¡No toquen a mis hermanitos!

La Polygon se transformó en diosa celestial y de un espadazo arrojo a Nariko y Sackboy contra la pared

Nariko- Esto es humillante

Sackboy- M mm mm mmmm (Y que lo digas)

Mientras Toro aprovechaba y daba un combo de patadas contra el Polygon Sweet Tooth, para finalmente mandarlo a volar de un Shoryuken

Toro- ¡¿Quién sigue?!

-Nya

Toro- ¡Tu!

Polygon Toro- Nya nya

Tanto Toro y su Polygon se levantaron y se pusieron en pose de combate, pero…

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya

Toro- Si, tienes razón, yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de pelear contigo

Ambos solamente se sentaron en el suelo, Toro se sentó como humano y su Polygon como un gatito

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya nya nya

Toro- Pues sí, tú y yo somos bastante parecidos, no veo por qué tengamos que pelear

Polygon Toro- Nya

Toro- Es más, en cierto aspecto se podría decir que me caes bien nya

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya

Toro- ¿Cómo? ¿Me admiras?

Polygon Toro- Nya

Toro- Vaya… pues no sé qué decir nya

Polygon Toro- Nya nya

Toro- ¿Por qué los Polygonal All Stars tienen que pelear con los Playstation All Stars? Digo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero en si todos somos parecidos, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya

Toro- Dices que todo lo que los Polygon quieren es un poco de libertad nya

Polygon Toro- Nya nya

Toro- ¿Qué quieren ser como nosotros?

Polygon Toro- Nya

Toro- Vaya amigo, espero que algún día los Polygons y los All Stars puedan llevarse bien

El Polygon Toro se levantó y caminando en 4 patitas se acercó a la Polygon Nariko que todavía seguía golpeando a Nariko y a Sackboy

Polygon Toro- Nya nya

Polygon Nariko- ¡Toro! ¿Quieres que te pasee?... está bien, no tengo nada mejor que hacer

La Polygon Nariko levanto al Polygon Toro y se fue del cuarto de batalla, entonces Toro se acercó a Nariko y a Sackboy que estaban todo golpeados en el piso

Toro- Vaya, esta vez sí que les dieron duro

Sackboy y Nariko- ¡Esto nunca sucedió ¿De acuerdo?! (¡Mmm mmmm mmmmm ¿Mm mmmmm?!)

Toro- Está bien nya

Mientras tanto en el techo el Coloso de Rodas ya se había liberado del efecto del molatron

Dante- ¡Estamos muertos!

Raiden- ¡Corran por sus vidas!

Radec- ¡Tranquilícense soldados!

Drake- ¡Oye Ratchet! ¡¿Ninguna de tus armas extrañas puede sernos de utilidad?!

Clank- Ahora que lo menciona Ratchet, si tenemos un arma bastante útil

Ratchet- ¡Es cierto Clank! ¡Lo había olvidado!

Ratchet saco una especie de pistola

Dante- ¿Qué se supone que haga esa pistola?

Ratchet- No es una pistola, es el… ¡Rayo Morfico!

Ratchet disparo con su rayo al coloso de Rodas, el cual comenzó a mutar y acabo transformado en un pequeño pollo

Ratchet- Y una vez más salve el día, no tienen por qué agradecérmelo

Pero Dante, Raiden y Drake le dieron un coscorrón

Dante, Raiden y Drake- ¡¿Pudiste haber hecho eso todo este tiempo?!

Radec- Ya no importa, lo importante es que derrotamos a uno de los enemigos

Clank- Y parece que al final el trio poderoso entro en la batalla

Ratchet- Ya era hora de que esos 3 hagan algo

Radec- Aun así ¿Dónde estará el equipo de Sweet Tooth?

Raiden- ¡Coronel mire eso!

Todos se asomaron a ver, pero se sorprendieron bastante

Mientras Hércules al fin había logrado quitarse al mono

Hércules- ¡Esos me las van a pagar en cuanto los encuentre!

Pero entonces pasaron 2 camionetas a toda velocidad y dejaron a Hércules fuera de combate, se trataba del Cooper Vooper y el camión de Sweet Tooth que conducían como locos atropellando cualquier cosa a su paso

En el Cooper Vooper se encontraban Sly, Bently, Heihachi y Murray al volante

Heihachi- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que deshacernos de la escoria Wajajajaajajajajajajajajajaja!

Bently- Sly, tu nuevo amigo está comenzando a asustarme

Sly- Tú no te preocupes por eso Bently, calibra las nuevas armas que le añadiste al Cooper Vooper para que podamos defendernos

Murray- ¿Y yo que hago, Sly?

Sly- Murray, tú has lo que sabes y conduce el vehículo

Bently- Imagina que estamos en la competencia de camiones monstruo a la que entraste cuando nos separamos

Murray- ¡Ya rugiste! ¡A toda máquina!

Mientras el camión estaba tripulado por Sir Daniel Fortesque, PaRappa, PJ y Sweet Tooth al volante

Sir Dan- ¡Babos ba bobib! (¡Vamos a morir!)

PaRappa- ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Estamos corriendo sin control!... ¡Creo que atropellamos una medusa!

PJ- PaRappa ¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo? ¡Me despertaste!

Sir Dan- ¡¿Besbabas burbibenbo?! (¡¿Estabas durmiendo?!)

PaRappa- ¡PJ! ¡El enemigo ya está aquí! ¡Vamos a morir!... ¡Y creo que atropellamos a otro minotauro!

PJ- Tranquilízate PaRappa, deja que yo me ocupe de todo

PaRappa- Gracias PJ

PJ- Señor payaso

Sweet Tooth- ¿Si?

PJ- ¿Puedo usar ese lanzacohetes?

Sweet Tooth- Claro amiguito, es todo tuyo

PaRappa- ¡PJ!

PJ se asomó por la ventana con el lanzacohetes y lo disparo derribando un grupo de minotauros

Sweet Tooth- Tu usa la metralleta

PaRappa- ¡¿Yo?!

Sweet Tooth- Claro es lo más fácil del mundo

Sweet Tooth le paso una metralleta a PaRappa

PaRappa- ¡Que se supone que haga con esto! ¡Yo no sé usar armas! ¡No quiero causarle daño a nadie! ¡Vivo en un mundo lindo y colorido!

Pero PJ le dio una cachetada

PJ- ¡PaRappa! ¡Reacciona!... Solo tienes que creer

PaRappa- Si, tienes razón… ¡Tengo que creer!

PaRappa saco su metralleta por la ventana y comenzó a dispararla con todo lo que tenía

PaRappa- ¡Wajajajaajajajajajajajaja! ¡Los destruiré a todos!

Sweet Tooth- Buen chico

Sir Dan- ¡Bi be bebo bas bibenbo ben besba babibobeba boy ba benbobeber! (¡Si me quedo más tiempo en esta camioneta voy a enloquecer!)

PJ- Señor payaso ¿Puedo ir a sacarme unos helados?

Sweet Tooth- Solo porque es una situación especial

Mientras, el trio poderoso ya había derrotado a los Polygons y como si fuera un bat de baseball Toro los había mandado a volar con el Shoryuken, a excepción de los Polygon de Nariko y Toro que se habían ido antes de que acabe la batalla

Kratos- Bueno muchachos, hicimos un buen trabajo

Cole- Están locos estos Polygons

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm

Pero justo entonces se rompió la pared y apareció nada más ni nada menos que Poseidón montando un Hipocampo

Poseidón- ¡Kratos! ¡Al fin te eh encontrado!

Kratos- ¡Poseidón!

Toro- ¿Y ese quién es?

Kratos- Él es mi tío, Poseidón, está enojado porque destruí su casita de verano

Poseidón- ¡Por enésima vez! ¡Atlantis no era mi casita de verano!

Kratos- Lo que sea

Nariko- Entonces el vino a luchar con nosotros

Cole- Estoy preparado para derrotar a tipos como él

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm!

Poseidón- No estoy interesado en perder mi tiempo con ustedes, sucios mortales, quien los acabara será… ¡Él!

Entonces un Ciclope gigante y musculoso, con colmillos y de piel verde se acercó a ellos

Poseidón- Déjenme presentarles a… ¡Polifemo!

Cole- ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?

Nariko- ¿Roach?

Poseidón- ¡No! ¡Él es mi hijo! ¡Polifemo!

Kratos- ¿Esa cosa es mi primo?

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmm mmmmmm, mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm (Pues con ese nombre, se nota que su padre no lo quería)

Toro- Pues señor Poseidón, no sé si le hace sentirse mejor, pero creo que el pequeño Polifemo salió igualito a la madre

Poseidón- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Polifemo! ¡Destrúyelos!

Mientras eso ocurría, en el techo Radec había reorganizado a su grupo

Radec- Escuchen soldados, por lo visto ahora todos los All Stars están peleando, y ahora la lucha parece mucho más dura

Dante- Esos Olimpicos verán lo que es bueno

Raiden- Tiene razón, bajemos a enseñarles

Radec- Normalmente nos quedaríamos aquí para mantener nuestra posición, pero en vista de que el techo esta medio destruido creo que sería peligroso permanecer aquí más tiempo

Dante y Raiden- ¡Sí!

Drake- Oigan, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero algo se acerca volando hasta nosotros

Clank- ¡Es una carreta prendida en llamas!

Ratchet- No seas tonto Clank, seguramente es una nave espacial

Dante- A mí me parece alguna clase de demonio

Radec- Creo que es uno de esos dioses griegos

Y Radec estaba en lo cierto, ese que se acercaba no era nada más ni nada menos que Helios, el dios del sol

Helios- ¡Sientan el poder del sol!

El dios del sol arrojo una gran bola de luz

Ratchet- Eh… ¿Coronel?

Radec- ¡Retirada!

Los All Stars se lanzaron desde el techo del castillo, justo antes de que la bola de luz lo destruya por completo, por suerte Raiden pudo sujetarse de las paredes para que la caída no sea tan dura, Clank salvo a Ratchet con su función de helicóptero, Radec cayo con un Jetpack… Dante y Drake cayeron de cara

Radec- Soldados ¿Están todos bien?

Drake- No todos

Dante- Esto me va doler mañana

Clank- ¡Coronel! ¡Ahí viene de nuevo!

Helios se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque

Radec- ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos derribarlo!

Raiden- Al fin un poco de acción

Ratchet- Nos vamos de comando

Mientras tanto el grupo de Fat Princess dirigía al ejército contra el enemigo, Spike luchaba contra unos soldados, pero justo entonces una arpía intento atacarlo por detrás, por suerte Evil Cole lo salvo, calcinando a la arpía

Evil Cole- ¿Estas bien muchacho?

Spike- Gracias señor pyromaniaco

Evil Cole- ¡¿Te salve la vida y aun me dices pyromaniaco?!

Fat Princess- ¡Concéntrate en la batalla bellaco!

Evil Cole- ¡Tampoco me gusta que me digan bellaco!

Daxter- Deja de quejarte y pelea, cabeza de carbón

Evil Cole- ¡Oye!… ese es nuevo

Jak- ¿Qué haremos? Son demasiados

Fat Princess- Mis pobres aldeanitos

Daxter- ¿Qué tal te va a ti, grandulón?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

El Big Daddy probaba su fuerza contra los minotauros

Spike- La cosa no pinta muy bien

-Y se pondrá peor

Evil Cole- ¿Y tú quién eres?

Fat Princess- ¡Responde, vasallo!

-Más respeto princesa, yo soy Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, y la velocidad está conmigo

Fat Princess- ¿Y este quién es?

Daxter- ¡No te tenemos miedo, payaso! ¡Somos los Playstation All Stars!

Spike- No podrás derrotarnos

Hermes- ¿Quieres apostar?

El mensajero de los dioses desapareció de la vista de todos, luego apareció atrás de Spike y lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente

Hermes- Son bastante lentos

Jak- Ese tipo es rápido

Evil Cole- ¡No es posible! ¡Un conductor con velocidad sobrehumana!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

El Big Daddy intento atacar a Hermes, pero el mensajero de los dioses era demasiado rápido y Big Daddy demasiado lento

Mientras tanto, el Cooper Vooper y el camión de Sweet Tooth avanzaban a toda velocidad, atropellando a todo lo que les bloqueaba el paso, pero esto fue hasta que alguien tumbo ambos camiones, se trataba de Hades

Entonces Sweet Tooth salió enojado de su camión

Sweet Tooth- ¡Oye tú! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Mira lo que le hiciste a mi camión de helados! ¡Tú pagaras por eso!

Entonces del Cooper Vooper salió la pandilla Cooper

Bently- ¿Qué fue eso? Sentí como si nos golpearan

Sly- Muy bien… ¿Quién es el sujeto ese que despide un aura siniestra y un aroma de muerte? ¿Pariente tuyo Sweet Tooth?

Sweet Tooth- Para nada

Murray- Tu descuida Sly, yo los protegeré

Y Heihachi salió del vehículo

Heihachi- Es solo otro idiota que se cree capaz de retarme… ¡Salgan de ahí cobardes!

Y PaRappa, PJ y Sir Daniel salieron

PaRappa y Sir Dan- Ya vamos, ya vamos (Ba babos, ba babos)

Hades- Wajajajajaja ¿Así que ustedes son los desafortunados que se enfrentaran a mí?

Sly- Mira amigo, no se quien seas, pero cometiste un grave error al meterte con la pandilla Cooper

Bently y Murray- ¡Sí!

Sly alisto su bastón, Murray levanto una piedra gigante y Bently preparo explosivos con sus manos robóticas

Hades- Wajajajaja ustedes son los que no saben con quien se meten ¡Yo soy Hades, dios de la muerte!

PJ- Se nota que eres el dios de la muerte, con tan solo verte me muero de aburrimiento

PaRappa- ¡PJ! ¡No lo hagas enfadar!

Hades- Creo que me quedaré con sus almas

Sweet Tooth- Lo siento amigo, pero para tu información, yo soy tan malo que tengo prohibida la entrada al infierno ¡La muerte me tiene miedo jajajajaja!

Heihachi- Así es idiota, no sabes con quien te metes, no serias el primero ni el último en intentar matar a Heihachi Mishima, no te tengo miedo por que seas un dios, de hecho molestar a dioses antigos que llevan siglos durmiendo es una de las cosas más comunes para mi familia

Sir Dan- ¡Binbebe! ¡Be besbas benbenbanbo bal bebobe be babobebe! ¡Bo be bobas babar borbe ba besboy buberbo! (¡Ríndete! ¡Te estas enfrentando al héroe de Gallowmere! ¡No me podras matar, porque ya estoy muerto!)

Sly- Vamos banda, tenemos una nueva misión

Bently y Murray- ¡Vamos Sly!

PJ- PaRappa…

PaRappa- Si, lo se… ¡Tengo que creer!

Pero mientras la batalla ocurría, había 4 personajes que estaban sentados viendo la batalla mientras comían palomitas y refresco, eran los DLC All Stars

Clarke- Vaya, ya era hora de que un plan nos salga bien para variar

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojo esto es muy divertido

Kat- Esto está saliendo mejor de lo que creía, y todo es gracias a ti Graves

Clarke- Es cierto viejo, creía que eras un tonto, bueno para nada, pero me demostraste lo contrario

Kat- Yo también pensaba eso

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojo demostraste que no eres tan tonto como yo

Graves- Gracias… creo…

Kat- Sin embargo nuestro papel aún no ha terminado

Graves- Así es muchachos, llego el momento de actuar, creo que todos saben lo que tenemos que hacer

Clarke- ¡Sí!

Graves y Clarke se metieron a sus naves y despegaron

Kat- ¡Ven Dusty!

Kat uso los poderes de Dusty y salió volando con la gravedad

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojo… muchachos… Yo no sé qué tenemos que hacer…

DLC All Stars- ¡Zeus!

Mientras tanto, el trio poderoso con ayuda de Nariko y Cole, habían logrado derrotar a Polifemo

Kratos- Lo siento primo, fue divertido mientras duro

Poseidón- ¡No crean que ya han ganado! ¡Aún tienen que derrotarme a mí!

Cole- Es cierto, aún falta ese tipo

Toro- ¡Vamos a acabarlo nya!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Poseidón- ¡No podrán contra Poseidón dios de los mares!

Cole- Un minuto… dijo dios de los mares

Toro- Lo que significa, que este tipo controla…

Sackboy- Mm mmmm… (El agua…)

Cole, Toro y Sackboy- ¡Oh no! ¡Mi debilidad es el agua! (¡Mm mm! ¡Mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmm!)

Los 3 se fueron a esconder donde pudieron

Nariko- Bueno Kratos, parece que solo quedamos tú y yo

Kratos- Vamos cabellos flameantes, demostrémosle a mi tío de que estamos hechos

Entonces se libró una gran batalla, Kratos y Nariko fueron a luchar en equipo contra Poseidón

Mientras tanto, la lucha contra Hermes estaba bastante dura, Spike y Big Daddy ya habían caído

Fat Princess- ¡Toma esto!

La princesa le salto encima intentando aplastarlo pero Hermes fue demasiado rápido, esquivo el ataque y contraatacó a la princesa dejándola fuera de combate

Jak y Evil Cole- ¡Princesa!

Daxter- Esto tiene muy mala pinta

Evil Cole- Muy bien ahora sí que me han hecho enfadar

Entonces Evil comenzó a sufrir una transformación

Evil Cole- La bestia ha llegado

Evil uso su súper 3 y se transformó en la bestia

Jak- ¡Dax! ¡Usemos eso!

Daxter- Buena idea amigo

Jak y Daxter comenzaron a absorber eco oscuro, por lo que se transformaron en Jak Oscuro y Daxter Oscuro

Hermes- Algo me dice que estoy en problemas

La Bestia y Jak Oscuro se le lanzaron encima

Mientras que la batalla contra Hades no estaba tan fácil, Murray y Heihachi habían ido en un intento de golpearlo directamente, pero no tenía mucho efecto, Sweet Tooth también intentaba ayudar disparando con su escopeta

Bently- ¡Sly! ¡Nuestros ataques no surten mucho efecto!

Sly- Esto es muy malo

Pero entonces Sir Daniel lo golpeo con su espada mágica

Bently- Mira Sly, según mis cálculos ese ataque fue bastante efectivo

Sly- Daniel, tú eres el que más daño le hace

Sir Dan- ¡Benbombes barbabe bi bebor bababe! (¡Entonces cargaré mi mejor ataque!)

Hades- ¡No te lo voy a permitir!

El dios del inframundo intento golpear a Sir Daniel pero alguien bloqueo el ataque

Sir Dan- ¡Beibabi! (¡Heihachi!)

Heihachi- ¡Idiota! ¡Carga el ataque!

Heihachi aguantaba como podía la presión del puño de Hades

Sly- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

Sweet Tooth comenzó a arrojar fuego contra Hades, Sly le comenzó a arrojar dinamita y Bently arrojaba bombas, Murray fue a ayudar a Heihachi a bloquear el puño de Hades

Murray- ¡Es demasiado fuerte!

Pero justo entonces se escuchó la voz de PaRappa

PaRappa- PJ ¿Está todo listo?

PJ- Es ahora o nunca PaRappa

Todos incluso Hades se voltearon a ver y ahí estaban PaRappa que había sacado a su reproductor Boy Boxxy, y PJ que había conseguido de quien sabe dónde, un sistema de sonido propio de los DJ

Hades- ¿Qué es eso?

Y como si estuviera en un concierto, la música sonó y PaRappa comenzó a rapear una de sus canciones favoritas

Hades- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

PJ- ¿No es obvio? Te distraemos

Hades- ¿Qué?

Justo entonces Sir Daniel ya tenía preparado su ataque, uso la piedra de Anubis, su energía oscura fue tan potente que ni siquiera Hades pudo aguantarla

Sly- ¡Bien hecho!

PaRappa- ¡Ganamos!

Pero entonces Murray y Heihachi se desmayaron por el cansancio

Mientras que Radec y su grupo continuaban su enfrentamiento contra Helios

Dante- ¿Por qué no simplemente lo transformas en pollo?

Ratchet- Me gustaría, pero ese tipo no se está quieto

Helios- ¡El poder del sol!

Y nuevamente les arrojo una bola de luz

Raiden- A este paso nos acabará derrotando

Radec- Tranquilos soldados, debe haber alguna forma de ganar

Helios- ¡El poder del sol!

Drake- Quizá si intentamos reflejarle su luz con algún objeto igual de brillante

Radec- ¿Pero que podría ser capaz de reflejarlo?

Dante- Yo tengo una idea

Raiden- Oh no

Helios- ¡El poder del sol!

Helios intento segarlos con uno de sus rayos de energía solar pero los All Stars siguieron la idea de Dante… usaron a Raiden para reflejar la luz de Helios

Raiden- A la larga esto me ocasionara problemas de la vista

Drake- ¡Oye antorcha! ¡Toma tu tan amado poder del sol!

La luz le reflejo a Helios provocando que su carruaje se estrelle contra el piso

Ratchet- ¿Lo vencimos?

Drake le arrojo una granada al lugar donde había caído el carruaje

Drake- Ahora si lo vencimos

Radec- Bien hecho soldados, estoy orgulloso de su trabajo

-Tiene razón, no lo hicieron nada mal

Ratchet- ¡Tenga cuidado coronel! ¡Ella es uno de los DLC All Stars!

Radec- ¿Qué?

Kat- Permítame presentarme coronel, mi nombre es Kat, y este lindo gatito es Dusty

Raiden- Coronel, escape

Radec- ¿A qué te refieres soldado?

Drake- Todos nosotros ya hemos sido secuestrados antes y ya tenemos nuestros Polygon

Ratchet- Lo que significa que…

Dante- Esa linda chica viene por usted, coronel

Radec- ¡Imposible!

Kat- Así es coronel, podemos hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas

Radec comenzó a disparar, pero Kat detuvo sus balas con el uso de su gravedad

Kat- Veo que será a las malas

Ratchet- ¡Coronel, salga de aquí!

Dante- ¡Vamos muchachos!

Raiden- ¡No dejaremos que te lleves al coronel!

Drake- ¡Escape!

Kat- Usted vendrá conmigo coronel

Los 4 se lanzaron contra Kat, pero ella solo sonrió, entonces uso el súper 3, se unió con Dusty y se transformó en una pantera de gravedad, que de un garrazo creo un vórtice dimensional y mando a volar a los 4 All Stars

Radec- ¡No!

Y Kat ataco al Coronel

Mientras Evil Cole y Jak habían derrotado a Hermes, pero habían quedado tan débiles por usar sus transformaciones, que cayeron al piso, inconscientes

Justo entonces pasaba Isaac Clarke

Clarke- Sip, según tengo entendido estos 2 son los que todavía no tienen un Polygon… pues me los llevo

Clarke uso su kinesis para cargar a Evil Cole, Jak y Daxter, luego los metió a su nave espacial y partió

Mientras Sweet Tooth, Sir Daniel, PaRappa, PJ, Sly y Bently estaban intentando que Heihachi y Murray recobren el conocimiento

Sir Dan- Beba bube buba besbebibenbia be buberbe (Esa fue una experiencia de muerte)

Sweet Tooth- Vaya esta vez sí que se golpearon duro

PaRappa- Solo espero que el señor Heihachi y el hipopótamo se encuentren bien

Sly- Tu descuida, no tienen nada grave, solo es cansancio

Pero entonces un vehículo interrumpió, era el Hawk, pilotado por Emmet Graves

Graves- Atención todo el mundo, vine aquí para llevarme a ese viejo

PaRappa- ¡Los DLC!

Sly- ¡No dejaremos que te lo lleves!

Sweet Tooth- Si tan solo tuviera mi Sweet Bot

Graves- Lo siento, no recuerdo haber pedido su opinión

Y entonces el Hawk se elevó por los cielos y disparo una explosión de energía, que dejo inconscientes a los debilitados All Stars

Graves- Yo me llevo esto

Graves agarro a Heihachi y se lo llevo

Mientras Kratos y Nariko luchaban contra Poseidón… y Sackboy, Toro y Cole estaban escondidos

Nariko- ¡Kratos!

La batalla no iba muy bien que digamos

Poseidón- ¡Los destruiré! ¡Pagaran por haber retado al Olimpus!

Kratos- ¡Aun puedo luchar Poseidón!

Nariko- ¡Vamos!

Poseidón- ¡Los venceré! ¡Y luego iré a por esas sabandijas cobardes!

Entonces, Sackboy escucho que lo llamaron sabandija cobarde, casi por inercia… creo una lluvia de meteoros y se los arrojo a Poseidón encima

Kratos- Quien lo diría…

Nariko- Ganamos…

Toro- Vaya, estaba comenzando a olvidar lo que sucede cuando insultas a un Sackperson

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmm! (¡Soy el mejor!)

Cole- Nada podría arruinar este momento

-Jojojojojojojojojojo

Cole- O tal vez si

Nariko- ¡No es posible!

Toro- Ese es…

Cole- ¡Santa!

Toro- ¡No es Santa!

Sackboy- ¿M mm? (¿A no?)

Kratos- ¡Es Zeus!

Ahí estaba un Zeus gigante

Zeus- Hola amigos

Kratos- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí?

Zeus- Solo vine a llevarme al último All Star que queda

Nariko- Un minuto… ¿Qué quieres decir con el último?

Zeus- Lo que ocurre es que todos los demás ya están en posesión de mis compañeros, solo falta ese

Nariko- ¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sackboy- Mmmm mm mmmm mm mmm mm mmmmm (Algo me dice que estoy en problemas)

Toro- ¡Corre Sackboy, corre!

Pero no hubo tiempo para que Sackboy corra o cree cualquier cosa, pues Zeus rápidamente hizo caer una lluvia de truenos sobre los All Stars

Al final el único All Star en pie era Cole

Cole- Lo siento amigo, pero los rayos no me afectan en lo más mínimo

Entonces Zeus lo aplasto

Cole- Eso si me afecta

Cole cayó noqueado, entonces Zeus agarro al inconsciente Sackboy y se estaba alejando, pero Kratos y Toro se estaban levantando

Kratos- ¡Espera!

Toro- ¡Sackboy!

Kratos y Toro- ¡Zeus! ¡No te lleves a Sackboy!

Pero ya era tarde Zeus desapareció y fue transportado al mundo de Polygonman, al ver como su líder se alejaba, todo el ejército del Olimpus emprendió la retirada

Kratos- ¡No! ¡Se llevaron a Sackboy!

Toro- ¡No pudimos protegerlo! ¡No pudimos hacer nada!

Kratos- ¡Zeus! ¡¿Por qué?!

Pero entonces Kratos vio a su alrededor, todo estaba destruido, los Aldeanos corrían desesperados llevando a sus heridos, pero entonces Kratos vio otra cosa, Kratos pudo ver a Nariko, y no solo eso… sino que también pudo ver como Nariko derramaba lágrimas y lloraba amargamente

Entonces Kratos recordó las palabras que le dijo Nariko

Recuerdos de Kratos

Nariko- Todos los All Stars, incluyéndote a ti, a Toro y a Sackboy, son mis hermanos y estoy preocupada porque no quiero que les pase nada malo, si algo les llegara a pasar, yo no sabría qué hacer, y seguramente volvería a estar sola

Kratos- Nariko, yo…

Nariko- Kratos…

Kratos- Te prometo que no permitiré que nada les pase, protegeré a nuestros hermanos con toda mi fuerza

Nariko- Kratos

Fin de los recuerdos

Kratos- Falle

Toro- ¿Kratos?

Kratos- ¡Falle Toro!

Toro- Kratos…

Kratos- Pero aún podemos remediarlo, no permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar

Nariko- Kratos ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kratos- Los All Stars no estarán seguros si los DLC All Stars intentan destruirnos, así que observa cabellos flameantes

Toro y Nariko- ¿Kratos?

Kratos- ¡Polygonman! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro y Nariko- ¡Es Polygonman!

Polygonman- Saludos All Stars…

Kratos- Ahórrate los saludos Polygonman, tengo un reto para ti

Polygonman- Un reto… eso suena interesante Kratos, pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener en caso de que ganes?

Kratos- Si yo gano, quiero que liberes a los DLC All Stars del control en el que están y vuelvan a ser como antes

Toro y Nariko- ¡¿Qué?!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Y en el siguiente episodio… pues lamento informar que como el fic ya va por sus últimos capítulos, ya no habrán más adelantos del siguiente episodio, lo siento<p>

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Emmet Graves

Especie: Humano semiafectado por el Rift

Rival: Kat y Dusty

Símbolo: Bomba Rift

Residencia: Planeta Dust

Estado Civil: Soltero

Biografía: Emmet y su hermano Logan, eran mineros de Rift, pero todo cambio un día, pues fueron atacados por los Proscritos, entonces se produjo un gran combate y uno de los contenedores de Rift exploto, provocando que los 2 hermanos queden expuestos a la energía Rift y comiencen a sufrir transformaciones tanto física como mentalmente

Por suerte Emmet pudo detener el proceso de infección con unos implantes cibernéticos, por lo que todavía podía seguir viviendo como humano, sin embargo Logan no tuvo la misma suerte, pues sufrió una transformación completa y se convirtió en un Proscripto

Ahora Emmet Graves con ayuda de su amigo Sydney Cutter y otros Rifters, deberá usar el poder que adquirió de la energía Rift para derrotar a los Proscritos y lograr que el alma de su hermano descanse en paz

Primera aparición: Starhawk

* * *

><p>Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, nuevamente supere mi limite y este capítulo me quedo en extremo largo… me inspire xD<p>

También aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Skarlet/Inoue: Espero que hayas disfrutado este cap, como ves la relación entre los All Stars mejora poco a poco xD, con Dante… pues se podría decir que el pobre tiene la mala suerte de que casi nunca gana sus apuestas, sino me crees pregúntales a Trish y a Lady jeje

Lucaskane2012: Solid Snake es un personaje que merece referencias, en mi opinión debió de haber sido otro All Star xD, seguro Raiden se lleva una gran sorpresa cuando vea a su amigo con Mario y compañía

Pablo: Hola amigo, me alegra que disfrutes el capítulo, Sackboy bien podría ser el nuevo Sherlock jejeje y tú lo has dicho, nadie debe subestimar el poder de las armas antiguas xD

Bueno, eso es todo, parece que la batalla rival más popular fue la de Kratos y Sweet Tooth jeje, en el próximo capítulo veremos si Kratos logra liberar a los DLC

Pero antes de irme les pregunto ¿Cuál de todos los mundos que visitaron los All Stars fue el que más les gusto?

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	23. Vs DLC All Stars

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, sé que tarde un poco pero por fin les traigo el nuevo capítulo, donde veremos a los DLC en acción

* * *

><p>Capítulo 23- Vs DLC All Stars<p>

En el Castillo de Fat Princess, una gran batalla se llevaba a cabo, era una gran guerra entre los Polygon All Stars y todos los dioses y el ejército del Olimpus, contra los Playstation All Stars y sus aliados, si bien los All Stars dieron una gran batalla y llegado el momento parecía que obtendrían la victoria, todo cambio debido a que los poderosos DLC All Stars intervinieron en el combate y trajeron la derrota de los All Stars, secuestraron a Sackboy, Evil Cole, Radec, Heihachi, Jak y Daxter, de esta forma los All Stars se llevaron una dura derrota, pero…

Kratos- Falle

Toro- Kratos…

Kratos- Pero aún podemos remediarlo, no permitiré que esto vuelva a pasar

Nariko- Kratos ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kratos- Los All Stars no estarán seguros si los DLC All Stars intentan destruirnos, así que observa cabellos flameantes

Toro y Nariko- ¿Kratos?

Kratos- ¡Polygonman! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Toro y Nariko- ¡Es Polygonman!

Polygonman- Saludos All Stars…

Kratos- Ahórrate los saludos Polygonman, tengo un reto para ti

Polygonman- Un reto… eso suena interesante Kratos, pero… ¿Qué es lo que quieres obtener en caso de que ganes?

Kratos- Si yo gano, quiero que liberes a los DLC All Stars del control en el que están y vuelvan a ser como antes

Toro y Nariko- ¡¿Qué?!

Kratos- Como oyeron, quiero que liberes a los DLC All Stars

Polygonman- Vaya, eso suena muy interesante

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Kratos ¿Acaso estás loco?!

Nariko- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kratos?

Kratos- Ya lo dije, si los DLC All Stars continúan trabajando para Polygonman, nosotros estaremos en peligro, debemos de liberarlos

Polygonman- Me parece bastante razonable, Kratos… pero ¿Qué obtendré yo en caso de que gane?

Kratos- Si tú ganas, puedes descalificarme de este torneo y destruir mi mundo

Toro y Nariko- ¡¿Qué?!

Polygonman- Me gusta eso, es un todo o nada, está bien Kratos acepto tu oferta

Kratos- ¿Enserio?

Polygonman- Claro amigo

Kratos- ¡Bien!... ¿En qué reto nos batiremos?

Toro- ¡Tu propusiste el reto y ni siquiera sabes cuál será!

Kratos- Pues no pensé llegar tan lejos

Polygonman- No te preocupes, tengo un reto en mente

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Polygonman- Claro ¿Un combate por parejas suena bien para ti?

All Stars- Un combate por parejas

Polygonman- Así es, serán batallas dobles, son similares a las batallas a las que están acostumbrados, pero tiene la diferencia en que no lucharan solos, será un 2 contra 2

Kratos- ¿Y contra que lucharemos?

Polygonman- Muy fácil, se enfrentaran a los DLC All Stars

Nariko- ¡¿A los DLC All Stars?!

Kratos- Es chiste ¿Verdad?

Toro- ¡¿Esperan que nos enfrentemos a esas bestias?!

Polygonman- Así es, las reglas serán simples, ustedes deben escoger a 4 representantes de entre todos los Playstation All Stars, ellos se enfrentaran contra los 4 DLC, se dividirán en parejas y cada DLC All Star que derroten será liberado

Toro- ¿Y si perdemos?

Polygonman- Pues los 4 representantes serán descalificados del torneo y destruiré sus mundos, Kratos lo dijo

Toro- Estamos muertos

Nariko- ¿En qué escenarios lucharemos?

Polygonman- Serán escenarios nuevos

Toro- ¿Escenarios nuevos?

Polygonman- Lo que pasa es que estuve trabajando en 2 escenarios, pero para cuando los termine todas las batallas rivales se habían realizado y ya no podía utilizarlos

Kratos- Vaya, que triste

Toro- ¡Eso te parece triste!

Kratos- Seguro trabajó muy duro con esos escenarios

Polygonman- ¡Tú sí que sabes apreciar mis esfuerzos Kratos! Cada pequeño detalle que pongo en el escenario me toma una semana entera

Kratos- Enserio toma tanto

Polygonman- ¿Por qué crees que el torneo de All Stars se lleva acabo cada tantos años? ¡No te imaginas cuantos años tarde creando los 14 escenarios! ¡Y ni te hablo de los Items!

Toro- Ahora me está dando un poco de pena

Polygonman- Como sea, tienen hasta mañana al medio día, a esa hora será nuestro encuentro, los veo luego

Y Polygonman desapareció

Kratos- Bueno, no salió tan mal

Pero Toro le dio una patada

Toro- ¡¿Qué no salió tan mal?! ¡Tendremos que enfrentarnos a los DLC!

Kratos- Bueno… pudo ser peor

Toro- No veo como pueda ser mejor

Nariko- Tendremos que resolver ese asunto más tarde, por ahora creo que lo mejor será buscar a los demás

Toro y Kratos se asomaron a los escombros de lo que quedaba del castillo y junto a Nariko decidieron salir en busca de sobrevivientes

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de Polygonman, había 5 capsulas, y dentro de cada una estaba encerrado un individuo distinto… excepto en la última, en la cual estaban 2

Se trataba de los All Stars, Sackboy, Mael Radec, Heihachi Mishima, Evil Cole, Jak y Daxter, a los cuales se les estaba siendo absorbida toda su energía extra

Justo en la misma sala se encontraban 4 sujetos brindando por su victoria con un poco de… ¿Jugo de fruta?

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojo ganamos, al fin capturamos a todos los All Stars

Graves- Si, creo que ahora me tomaré unas merecidas vacaciones

Clarke- Tienes toda la razón amigo, ahora que nuestra tarea fue cumplida podre dedicar mi tiempo libre a jugar videojuegos

Kat- Pero tú siempre juegas videojuegos

Clarke- Pues ahora jugaré el doble

Graves- Yo también quiero, creo que tomaré el segundo control

Kat- Lo que digan, por suerte Dusty y yo tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que andar jugando videojuegos ¿No es así Dusty?

Pero el gato se encontraba jugando con un PSP

Kat- ¡Dusty!

Clarke- Lo que pasa es que necesitaba un compañero para pasar el nivel en modo cooperativo y Graves estaba en una misión, así que le enseñe a Dusty a jugar

Kat- ¡Deja de andar enseñándole cosas raras a Dusty!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojo dejen de discutir

Kat- Mejor díganme… ¿Por qué estamos bebiendo jugo de fruta?

Graves- Lo siento Kat, pero como eres menor de edad…

Kat- ¡¿Por ser menor tengo que tomar jugo?!

Zeus- Jojojojojojo, creo que a lo mejor debimos de comprar leche de chocolate

Kat- ¡Zeus!

Graves- Tienes razón, lo que la juventud necesita es Calcio

Kat- ¡Dejen de tratarme como una niña!

Clarke- A mi aun me queda una duda

Graves- ¿Qué?

Clarke- ¿Qué paso con todo el ejército de dioses nórdicos que trajimos?

Graves- No eran dioses nórdicos, eran dioses griegos

Clarke- Lo que sea ¿Qué paso con ellos?

Kat- Pues yo le dije a Zeus que se deshaga de ellos

Zeus- Y lo hize

Graves- ¿Te deshiciste de ellos?

Zeus- Claro, jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo los mande a una misión de la que nunca volverán

Clarke- ¿Qué clase de misión?

Zeus- Los mande a buscar el One Piece

Kat- Algo me dice que no los volveremos a ver en un muy buen tiempo

- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

DLC All Stars- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- Hola muchachos ¿Cómo están?

Clarke- Pues estábamos a punto de iniciar nuestras vacaciones

Polygonman- ¿Vacaciones?

Graves- Si, pensamos que como ya terminamos nuestro trabajo, nos podríamos tomar un bien merecido descanso

Polygonman- Ya veo

Kat- Y ¿Qué viene a hacer por aquí señor Polygonman?

Polygonman- Bueno, les vengo a informar de su siguiente misión

DLC All Stars- ¡¿Una misión?!... ¡¿Y qué paso con las vacaciones?!

Polygonman- Lo siento muchachos, pero se lo prometí a Kratos

Zeus- ¿A mi hijo?

Kat- ¿En qué consiste la misión, Polygonman?

Polygonman- Mañana deberán batirse en una batalla contra los Playstation All Stars

Graves- Eso suena… interesante

Kat- Jajajaja, que mejor manera de iniciar nuestras vacaciones que haciendo sufrir a los All Stars

Clarke- Golpear All Stars es más divertido que cualquiera de mis videojuegos jajajaja

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojo adoro pasar tiempo con mi pequeño retoño

Polygonman- Entonces… ¿Aceptan?

DLC All Stars- ¡Mañana barreremos el suelo con ellos! Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

De esta manera los DLC se estaban preparando para el gran combate, mientras que los All Stars… bueno, digamos que no se lo habían tomado muy bien

Drake- ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacer eso?!

Spike- ¡Estamos muertos!

Ratchet- ¡Kratos! ¡Te voy a matar!

Lo ocurrido era que una vez habían reunido a los All Stars restantes, Toro organizo una reunión de All Stars en uno de los pocos cuartos del castillo que no estaban en ruinas, ahí les explicaron lo que hizo Kratos y todos enloquecieron, Raiden y Toro intentaban poner un poco de orden, y de paso proteger a Kratos, pues Ratchet no era el único que quería matarlo, tuvo que venir Atenea a poner un poco de orden

Atenea- Todos tranquilos, seguramente Kratos tiene una buena estrategia, él no es de los que se lanzan imprudentemente sin ningún plan

PaRappa- ¿Tiene algún plan, maestro Kratos?

Kratos- Bueno, no sé si un plan, pero tengo algo parecido

Fat Princess- ¿Cuál es?

Kratos- Este es el plan, iremos con los DLC All Stars, entonces sacare mi espada más poderosa y los golpeare con ella ¿Qué tal?

Ratchet- ¿Puedo matarlo ya?

Clank- ¡Ratchet!

Ratchet- Hare que parezca un accidente

Sweet Tooth- ¿Te ayudo?

Drake- ¡Aléjate payaso demoniaco!

Atenea- ¿Pueden mantener el orden?

Cole- No entiendo porque se preocupan tanto muchachos, somos superhéroes de universos distintos, nos enfrentamos a diario contra las peores amenazas que se le puedan ocurrir a cualquier diseñador de videojuegos, seguramente podremos contra esos DLC

Toro- Cole tiene razón, somos All Stars, los héroes más poderosos

Dante- Detesto admitirlo, pero tienen razón

Sly- Aun así, esos tipos nos han pateado el trasero más de una vez

Sir Dan- ¡Bes biberbo! ¡Bon bubas besbibas! (¡Es cierto! ¡Son unas bestias!)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Nariko- Hay que tener el espíritu para poder derrotarlos, luchemos por nuestro pueblo como los fieros guerreros que somos

Kratos- ¡Así se habla cabellos flameantes, tus discursos son inspiradores!

Ratchet- Y ahí van de nuevo

Toro- Esos 2 nunca cambian nya

Atenea- Bueno, en vista de que todos están más inspirados, debo decirles que si tenemos oportunidad

PaRappa- ¿Tenemos oportunidad?

Atenea- Claro que sí, pues me tienen a mí

Los All Stars se miraron entre ellos

Sly- No te ofendas Atenea, pero…

Spike- No eres un All Star

Sweet Tooth- No podrás participar en el combate

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Atenea- No me refería a eso

Dante- ¿Entonces?

Atenea- Pues lo que ocurre es que soy la diosa de la sabiduría

Sir Dan- ¿By be bon beso? (¿Y que con eso?)

Atenea- Pues que da la casualidad de que como diosa de la sabiduría yo sé todo sobre todos

Spike- Sigo sin entender

Atenea- Que tengo toda la información necesaria sobre nuestros enemigos

All Stars- ¡¿Enserio?! (¡¿Benbebio?!) (Grrrrrrrrrrrr)

Atenea- Así es, conozco todo, sus poderes, historia, actitudes, debilidades, peso, medidas e incluso día de nacimiento

Dante- Increíble

Toro- Teniéndola a ella no perderemos nya

PaRappa- Si, es como el internet de la antigua Grecia

Atenea- Lo tomare como un cumplido

Sly- Y entonces ¿Cuál es la información de nuestros enemigos?

Atenea- Pues esperen un rato, se las diré cuando lleguen los demás

Cole- ¿Los demás?

Ratchet- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Atenea- 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron Murray y Bently de la banda Cooper

Murray- ¡Sly! ¡Sly!

Sly- ¿Qué ocurre amigos?

Bently- No lo vas a creer Sly, Murray estaba ayudando a los aldeanos a levantar los escombros, cuando de repente se abrió un portal

Sly- ¿Un portal?

Bently- Si, y de ese portal salieron los All Stars secuestrados

Dante- ¡Ya nos los devolvieron!

Raiden- Ya deben de haber terminado de sacarles todo su poder extra

Toro y Kratos- ¡Sackboy!

Los All Stars encontraron a Sackboy, Heihachi, Radec, Evil, Jak y Daxter, por lo que decidieron meterlos a uno de los pocos cuartos no destruidos que quedaban en el castillo

Así paso un buen rato y Sackboy despertó

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm mmmm? ¿Mm mmm? (¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?)

Toro y Kratos- ¡Sack! ¡Despertaste!

Sackboy no pudo reaccionar pues sus 2 compañeros se le tiraron encima

Kratos- ¡Volviste!

Toro- ¡Creí que no te volveríamos a ver nya!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm mmmmmmm! (¡Me están ahogando!)

Sackboy tuvo que crear un pad de rebote para que sus compañeros lo suelten y salgan volando contra la pared

Kratos- Me alegra ver que ya está bien

Evil Cole- Vaya Sack, eres el último en despertar

Sackboy- ¿Mm mmmm?

Evil Cole- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Pregunta que ¿Qué paso?

Jak- Fuimos capturados por los DLC All Stars, nos quitaron nuestro poder extra

Heihachi- Esas sabandijas, me las van a pagar

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm mmmmm!

Radec- Ten cuidado soldado, aun no estás del todo recuperado

Sly- Vaya, veo que ya todos despertaron

Fat Princess- Llamaré a los demás, podremos seguir con la reunión

Radec- ¿Reunión?

Jak- ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Kratos- Pues… verán…

Entonces Kratos les conto a los recién llegados sobre el reto de Polygonman

Daxter- ¡¿Qué hicieron que?!

Evil Cole- Lo que faltaba ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Radec- No se preocupen soldados, de hecho creo que fue la decisión correcta, sin embargo esta batalla decidirá el destino de nuestros mundos, es un todo o nada

PaRappa- ¡Oh no! ¡Qué debemos hacer coronel!

Radec- No debemos perder más tiempo, debemos prepararnos para la batalla desde ahora

Dante- ¿Está seguro de esto?

Sir Dan- ¿Bo bay bobra balberbabiba? (¿No hay otra alternativa?)

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Radec- Estoy totalmente seguro, los recién llegados no podremos hacer mucho debido a que con este bajo nivel de energía apenas podemos movernos, por lo que necesitaré 4 voluntarios

Ratchet- Kratos nos metió en este lio, que él nos salve

Kratos- Está bien, el fantasma de Esparta será el primer voluntario

Radec- Bien, necesitó a 3 más

Toro- Yo también iré nya

Radec- Así se habla soldado, solo hacen falta 2 voluntarios más

Nariko- No debemos vivir con miedo, yo también quiero participar en la batalla, tengo cuentas pendientes con los DLC

Radec- Muy bien, solo hace falta un voluntario más

Cole- Iré yo, después de todo soy un superhéroe

Dante- De eso nada, iré yo, también tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con esos tipos, además no me vendría mal un poco de diversión

Sweet Tooth- ¿Alguien dijo diversión? Debo ir yo, es la única forma de saciar mis ansias de asesinato wajajajajajajajajaja

Drake- ¡Que vaya!

Dante- De eso nada, ya dije que ire yo

Cole- Oigan yo fui el primero en ofrecerse

Spike- Mejor voy yo, tengo experiencia en esto

Dante- Eres solo un niño, barrerán el suelo contigo

Spike- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Incluso soy más fuerte que usted!

Dante- En tus sueños

Sweet Tooth- ¡El payaso será quien vaya y nadie le quitara su diversión!

Cole- ¡Será el héroe quien vaya!

PaRappa- Mejor voy yo, tengo que creer

Dante- Tú también eres un niño

PaRappa y Spike- ¡¿A quién llamas niño?!

Ambos saltaron sobre Dante y lo comenzaron a golpear con una espada laser y una patineta respectivamente, Sweet Tooth saco una motosierra, al ver eso Drake salió corriendo aterrado, mientras que Cole se defendía con su amplificador

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¡Iré yo!)

Y Big Daddy se les lanzo encima

Mono- ¡Uki!

Raiden- ¡Tú ni siquiera eres un All Star, pequeño mono!

Spike- ¡¿Mono?!

Spike dejo de golpear a Dante, tomo su red de captura y fue hacia el mono… pero se lo paso de largo y se dirigió a…

Daxter- ¡Ya te he dicho que yo no soy un mono!

Y Spike comenzó a perseguir a Daxter por la sala, mientras el mono se burlaba, PaRappa y Big Daddy atacaban a Dante y Cole luchaba contra Big Daddy

Toro- El verlos pelear por ser voluntarios hace que sienta como si hubiera ganado algún premio nya… ¿No crees lo mismo, Kratos?... ¿Kratos?

Pero Kratos ya se había lanzado contra Dante únicamente por gusto a pelear

Toro- ¡Kratos!

Dante- ¡Me están golpeando entre 3! ¡Y uno de los 3 tiene un taladro!

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

PaRappa- ¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy un adolescente!

Kratos- ¡Que divertido! ¡Usaré las Celtus de Nemea!

PaRappa- ¡Bien maestro Kratos!

Dante- ¡Noooooo!

Cole- ¡Ya deja de atacarme payaso demente!

Sweet Tooth- Solo ven a jugar con Sweet Tooth

Fat Princess- ¡Sí! ¡Pelea!

Heihachi- ¡Demonios! ¡Si no estuviera tan débil me hubiera unido al combate!

Sir Dan- Bon bal be bo bo barbibibe besba bien (Con tal que yo no participe está bien)

Pero Cole uso su electricidad para sostener a Sir Dan en el aire y luego lo arrojo contra Sweet Tooth

Ratchet- ¡Coronel! ¡Esto se está saliendo de control! ¡Haga algo!

Radec- ¡Ya deténganse soldados! ¡Dejen de pelear!

Pero nadie le obedecía

Radec- Muy bien

Entonces Radec les arrojo una granada que los mando a volar y detuvo el combate

Radec- Listo

Clank- Coronel… pudimos lanzarles un molatron

Radec- Lo que sea, ahora escúchenme bien, esto es cosa seria ¿Quién de ustedes será el último voluntario?

Sackboy- ¡Mm!

Ahí todos los presentes se sorprendieron, incluso Spike y Daxter dejaron su persecución, y los que habían sido arrojados por la granada se levantaron no era necesario comprender el idioma de Sackboy para entender lo que acababa de decir

Radec- ¡Pero soldado! ¡¿Acaso está usted loco?! ¡En estos momentos se encuentra muy débil debido a la extracción de poder y no estoy muy seguro si se recuperará hasta mañana!

Sackboy- Mm mm mm, mmmm mmmm mmmmmm

Clank- Dice que ya lo sabe, pero debe hacerlo

Radec- ¿Por qué?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmm mmmmm mmm mmmmmmm mm mm, mm mmmmmm m mmmmmmm mmmmm mm mm mm mmmmmm, mm mm mm mmmm mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmmm

Clank- Dijo que sus amigos estaban tan preocupados por él, que habían retado a Polygonman después de que lo secuestraron, por lo que ahora debe ser él quien les devuelva el favor

Radec- ¿A qué se refiere soldado?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm mm mmmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm

Clank- Dijo que no permitirá que pongamos nuestros mundos en peligro

Kratos- Sack…

Toro- Sackboy ¿Estás seguro?

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm

Toro- ¿Todo porque somos tus amigos?

Sackboy- Mmmmm m mmmmm mm mmmmmm m mmmm mmm

Toro- Tienes razón, vamos a patearles el trasero a los DLC

Radec- Aun no estoy del todo seguro

Jak- Vamos coronel, ya no hay nada que hacer

Sly- El pequeño tomo una decisión

Raiden- Si alguno de nosotros tiene alguna posibilidad contra los DLC, creo que ese es Sackboy

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Fat Princess- Muy cierto

Ratchet- Odio admitirlo, pero yo también confió en Sack

Clank- Bien dicho Ratchet

Evil Cole- Después de todo, él fue el logro vencerme el día que lo conocí

Daxter- Quizá no tanto como yo, pero ese sujeto es un gran héroe

Sweet Tooth- Creo que será el quien merece llevarse la diversión el día de hoy

Dante- Supongo que si

Spike- Se lo dejo a usted señor Sackboy

Drake- Sackboy está decidido

Sir Dan- ¡Bu bubebes back! (¡Tú puedes Sack!)

Heihachi- Yo puedo ayudarte a entrenar

PaRappa- Confió en usted señor Sack

Cole- Demuéstranos que eres un gran héroe

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm

Radec- Está bien, no me puedo negar ante eso

All Stars- ¡Siiiiiiii!

Narrador LBP- Una vez que logras hacerte amigo de un Sackperson, este es capaz de poner su vida en peligro por ti

Kratos- Tiempo sin escucharte voz del aire

Radec- Luego charlan con la voz del aire, tenemos hasta mañana al medio día para practicar, debemos apurarnos

Pero mientras los All Stars se preparaban, en el mundo de Polygonman otra reunión se estaba llevando acabo, pues Polygon Dante había reunido a todos los Polygons

Polygon Dante- Hola hermanos y hermanas

Polygon Nariko- ¡Hola!

Polygon Dante- Supongo que se preguntan con qué propósito los eh reunido aquí

Polygon Clank- ¿Destruir?

Polygon Dante- No

Polygon Raiden- ¿Descuartizar?

Polygon Dante- No

Polygon Spike- ¿Getchu?

Polygon Dante- No

Polygon Princess- ¿Conquistar el mundo?

Polygon Dante- No

Polygon Sly- ¡Grubatitutajitute!

Polygon Dante- No sé qué quisiste decir con eso… pero no

Polygon Kratos- Darnos una charla sobre la paz mundial donde aprendamos a querernos mutuamente y amar al prójimo

Polygon Dante- Casi… pero no

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya nya

Polygon Dante- Bien Toro, los reuní por eso, les voy a presentar a sus nuevos hermanos Polygonales

Polygon Tooth- ¡Bien! ¡Nuevos hermanos!

Polygon Dante- Primero déjenme presentarles a un par de Polygons bastante interesantes, me refiero a Polygon Jak y Polygon Daxter

Entonces salieron los Polygons del carismático dúo

Polygon Jak- ¡Hola hermanos y hermanas Polygons! ¡Yo soy el gran relámpago morado, Polygon Jak!

Polygon Daxter- Tranquilo Jak, asustaras a nuestros hermanos

Polygon Jak- Lo que digas Daxter, de todas formas no se asustaran, solo quedaran asombrados por mi genialidad

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Ese tipo es genial!

Polygon Jak- Ves, te lo dije

Polygon Daniel- ¿Enserio son los Polygons de Jak y Daxter?

Polygon Drake- Los metimos juntos a la maquina extractora de energía

Polygon Daniel- Eso lo explica

Polygon Dante- Y aquí tenemos a un Polygon bastante fuerte, Polygon Heihachi

Entonces salió un Polygon basado en el poderoso luchador

Polygon Heihachi- Este… yo… Hola a todos… me llamo Heihachi Mishipolygon… espero que nos llevemos bien…

Polygon Dante- Discúlpenlo, es un poco tímido

Polygon Spike- Es chiste ¿Verdad?

Polygon Clank- ¡No necesitamos cobardes en el batallón!

Polygon Raiden- ¡Descuarticémoslo!

Polygon Heihachi- ¡Auxilio, señor Dante! ¡Protéjame por favor!

Polygon Dante- Oye tranquilízate

Polygon Nariko- ¡Clank! ¡Raiden! ¡Dejen de molestarlo!

Polygon Heihachi- Gra…cias

Polygon Nariko- No te preocupes, yo también soy algo tímida, con el tiempo te acostumbraras

Polygon Ratchet- Deberías avergonzarte Clank

Polygon Clank- ¡Tu cállate!

Polygon Dante- Continuando, les presentaré a un Polygon que representa a la parte malvada de Cole, es Polygon Evil

Entonces salió un Polygon basado en el conductor malvado

Polygon Evil- Hola muchachos

Polygon Cole- ¿Esa es mi contraparte malvada?

Polygon Clank- ¡Genial! ¡Un compañero de destrucción!

Polygon Evil- La verdad no soy tan malvado, es más, no me gusta la violencia

La mayoría de los Polygons estaban sorprendidos, pero había uno que lloraba de felicidad

Polygon Kratos- ¡Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar bastante bien!

Polygon Evil- ¡Hermano!

Polygon Kratos- ¡Ven aquí hermano! ¡Continuemos por el camino de Gandi!

Polygon Clank- Pero yo quería un compañero de destrucción

Polygon Cole- Si quieres yo te ayudo

Poygon Clank- ¡Hermano!

Polygon Cole- ¡Ven aquí hermano! ¡Continuemos por el camino de Hitler!

Polygon PaRappa- Me cuesta distinguir al Cole bueno del malo

Polygon Dante- Lo que sea, mejor les presentare a otro de nuestros hermanos, Polygon Radec

Entonces salió un Polygon basado en el general

Polygon Radec- ¡El Polygon Radec presentándose, señor!

Polygon Princess- Déjame adivinar, por cómo era tu original… eres un pacifista, no te gusta pelear y amas la guerra

Polygon Radec- ¡Se equivoca, señor! Yo… ¡Adoro la guerra, destruir es mi pasatiempo, destrozo todo lo que toco, adoro el olor de la sangre, odio la paz y…

Polygons Clank, Raiden y Cole- ¡Viva! ¡Este sí que salió bien! ¡¿Podemos quedárnoslo?!

Polygon Dante- Que alegría, Radec hizo amigos

Polygon Drake- Oye Dante ¿Esos son todos?

Polygon Dante- No, de hecho aún me queda uno más, puedes pasar… Polygon Sackboy

Y finalmente salió un Polygon basado en el héroe de Little Big Planet

Polygon Ratchet- ¿Y ese que hace?

Polygon Sly- ¡Grajituraeteragujututeke!

Entonces el Polygon Sackboy saco su Pop It, todos esperaron impacientes para ver lo que ocurriría, y para sorpresa de todos, el Polygon se creó un traje y corbata, acompañado de un sombrero, de esos que solían usar los mafiosos

Polygon Sackboy- Buenas tardes caballeros, déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Polygon Sackboy

Todos- ¡¿Hablas?!

Polygon Sackboy- Claro que hablo, ¿Qué se esperaban?

Polygon Daniel- Cierto, no tiene nada de raro

Polygon Cole- ¿Cómo que nada de raro? ¡A ti te falta la mandíbula!

Polygon Daniel- Eso es otra historia

Polygon Sly- ¡Grutujujujuju!

Polygon Daniel- No te burles Sly

Polygon Tooth- Tranquilo Daniel, no es para que te enojes

Polygon Spike- Si se enoja ¿Le puedo hacer Getchu?

Polygon Princess- Tienes todo mi permiso

Polygon Kratos- Aquí todos queremos paz

Polygon Raiden- ¡Tú eres el único que quiere paz!

Polygon Evil- Yo también quiero

Polygon Sackboy- Vaya, son un grupo un tanto difícil de manejar

Polygon Dante- Y que lo digas

Polygon Sackboy- Aun así, creo que podremos bastarnos para derrotar a esos All Stars

Polygon Dante- ¡¿Oyeron eso muchachos?! ¡Podremos vencer a los All Stars!

Polygons- ¡Siiiiiii!

Todos los Polygons comenzaron a festejar por su futura victoria, sin embargo accidentalmente el Polygon Radec le dio una palmada en la espalda al Polygon Daddy, el cual destroza a cualquiera que lo toque, por lo que entro en modo de ira, se descontrolo y comenzó a destruir todo

Polygon Toro- Nya

De esta manera los 20 Polygons estaban al fin reunidos, y en una silla que el mismo creó, se encontraba el Polygon Sackboy tomando una taza de café mientras observaba a sus hermanos y con una sonrisa siniestra ideaba la derrota de los Playstation All Stars

Mientras eso pasaba, Kratos, Toro, Sackboy y Nariko estaban junto a Atenea y Radec obteniendo información sobre sus enemigos

Atenea- Escuchen bien muchachos, los DLC All Stars son rivales bastante poderosos, pero no son invencibles, también tienen sus puntos débiles

Toro- ¿Entonces tenemos posibilidad?

Atenea- Así es

Toro- ¡Genial nya! ¿Cuántas son nuestras posibilidades?

Radec- Casi nulas

Toro- ¡Nya!

Atenea- ¡Coronel Radec!

Radec- ¿Qué? Solo soy realista, estos no son oponentes que debamos tomarnos a juego

Toro- No se preocupe Coronel, nos lo estamos tomando muy enserio ¿No es así muchachos?

Toro volteo y vio a Kratos y a Sackboy jugando con cartas de Yu Gi Oh

Kratos- Juego con mi carta boca abajo y mi Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules ataca a tu Kuriboh

Entonces Sackboy se puso un traje de Yugi Muto

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmmm mmmmm, mmmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmm, mmmm m mmmm, mmm mm mmmm mm mmmm mm mmmmmm (No tan rápido Kratos, activo mi carta boca abajo, Negación de ataque, con la cual mi Kuriboh está a salvo)

Kratos- Oye, con esa carta mi dragon se detiene, bueno, disfruta mientras puedas porque en el siguiente turno estarás acabado

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmm! ¡Mmmm mm mmmm mm mm mmmmm mm mm mmmmm! (¡Mi turno! ¡Debo creer en el corazón de las cartas!)

Kratos- Saca tu última patetica carta para acabar con esto de una vez por todas, Sackboy

Sin que Kratos se dé cuenta, Sackboy uso su Pop It para cambiar todas las cartas en su mano por…

Sackboy-Mm mmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmmm, mmmm mm mmm mm mmmm… ¡Mm mm mmmmm mmmmm! (Mi mazo no tiene cartas patéticas Kratos, pero lo que si tiene… ¡Es al invencible Exodia!)

Sackboy le mostro sus cartas a Kratos

Kratos- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Imposible! ¡Exodia! ¡Eso no pede ser, nadie había podido convocarlo!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm, mmmmmmmm! (¡Exodia, manifiéstate!)

Kratos- ¡Nooooooooooooooooo!

Pero en lugar de recibir un ataque de Exodia, tanto Kratos como Sackboy recibieron una patada de Toro

Toro- ¡Pueden tomárselo en serio!

Kratos- Vamos Toro, solo estábamos jugando

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmmmmm (No seas aguafiestas)

Toro- ¿Aguafiestas? ¡Estamos intentando planear una estrategia!

Kratos- Bueno, para serte sincero no entiendo mucho de eso, lo único que hago es sacar mis espadas y cargarme a todo lo que se mueve, no planeo muchas estrategias

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm (Yo tampoco)

Toro- Tienen que estar bromeando

Nariko- Toro tiene razón muchachos, deben portarse serios esta vez

Kratos y Sackboy- Lo sentimos (Mm mmmmm)

Radec- Vamos soldados, si aprenden una o dos cosas sobre sus rivales obtendrán la ventaja

Kratos- Está bien

Sackboy- Mm

Toro- Continúe señora Atenea

Atenea- Está bien, comencemos con Kat

Toro- Es la chica del gato ¿Verdad?

Atenea- Así es Toro, su gato se llama Dusty, ella obtiene todos sus poderes de ese gato

Nariko- ¿Su gato es quien le proporciona todos sus poderes?

Kratos- Que suertuda, nuestro gato no hace la gran cosa

Toro- ¡Kratos!

Atenea- Deben tener cuidado con ella, sus movimientos son bastante rápidos y sus patadas son bastante fuertes, ella posee la capacidad de controlar la gravedad, por lo que puede caminar por las paredes o arrojarles diferentes tipos de escombros, además de una gran agilidad para evitar sus ataques

Nariko- Me lo suponía, no será un rival fácil

Radec- Si quieren vencerla deberán planear una estrategia para contraatacar su velocidad, tienen que ser más rápidos que ella

Sackboy- Mm mmm mmmm mmmm mm mmmmmm, mm mm mmm mmmm mmm m (Yo soy quien peor lo pasare, soy el más lento de los 4)

Toro- Eso es cierto Sack, no saldrías ileso

Atenea- Continuando con esto, el siguiente oponente es un sujeto muy peligroso, Emmet Graves

Kratos- Ese es el de los ojos raros

Atenea- Correcto Kratos, por sus ojos y su brazo corre una energía extraña proveniente del espacio que le otorga una fuerza por mucho superior a la de un humano normal

Toro- ¿Es un extraterrestre como Ratchet?

Atenea- Y no es solo eso, Emmet cuenta con una tecnología sumamente avanzada

Kratos- Otro futurista

Atenea- Cuenta con distintos tipos de armas de fuego que puede invocar, sus ataques varían según el arma que invoca, pero todos son muy fuertes y por si eso fuera poco cuenta con Mechas gigantes que lo ayudan en la batalla

Nariko- Los otros mundos sí que están avanzados

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmmm mm mmmmm mmmmmmmm mmmmmm (En mi mundo tenemos vehículos de guerra súper avanzados)

Nariko- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Que en su mundo te puedes montar en un hámster, un conejito y una abejita

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm! (¡Toro!)

Radec- Como sea, si quieren vencer a este tipo deben ser muy precavidos, es muy posible que su estilo de combate sea como el mío, quizá sea un experto en combate a distancia, por lo que deben intentar luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo no sabemos que armas tengan escondidas

Atenea- Continuando, tenemos a Zeus, el dios más fuerte del Olimpus

Kratos- Ja, yo ya se todo sobre ese tonto, incluso lo derrote una vez

Atenea- Zeus se ha hecho más fuerte desde entonces, Kratos

Toro- ¿Y Zeus que hace?

Atenea- Zeus posee increíbles poderes eléctricos, capaces de rostizarlos en pocos segundos

Nariko- Eso no es nada de lo que preocuparse, Cole también tiene poderes eléctricos

Sackboy- ¡¿Mmmm mmmmmm?! ¡Mm mmmmmmm mm mmm mm mm mmmmmm! (¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡La electricidad es una de mis debilidades!)

Toro- Para ser un ser superpoderoso capaz de crear y destruir cualquier cosa a tu antojo, creo que tienes muchas debilidades, Sack

Atenea- De todos modos, el poder eléctrico de Zeus es por mucho superior al de Cole, es más en una batalla All Star los poderes de Zeus podrían ser los más efectivos a la hora de ganar AP, y si llega a transformarse a su modo dios, pues me temo que todo habrá acabado para ustedes

Kratos- Ese Zeus, siempre entrometiéndose en mi camino

Radec- Para derrotarlo deben aprovechar su velocidad y no deben acercarse mucho, les sugiero que lo ataquen a distancia

All Stars- ¡Si coronel! (¡Mm mmmmm!)

Atenea- El último de sus oponentes es un tipo llamado Isaac Clarke, es extraño, pero no tengo mucha información sobre este sujeto

Nariko- Me pregunto porque será

Atenea- Sin embargo, gracias a la información obtenida por los combates que han tenido contra él, creo que les podría dar uno o dos consejos

Toro- Menos mal

Atenea- Parece ser un luchador a larga distancia, por lo visto proviene de un mundo futurista, así que no es de extrañar que posea algunas armas peligrosas, además lo hemos visto usar la telequinesis

Toro- Intento usarme como pelota

Radec- El consejo es simple, no lo dejen mantener distancia, deben forzarlo lo más posible al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no parece un sujeto de muchos golpes, así que mientras lo sometan a algunos combos estarán bien

All Stars- ¡Entendido! (¡Mmmmmm!)

Atenea- Bueno, eso es todo, ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que descansen, mañana será un día bastante duro

Radec- Tiene razón, no me sirve de nada si mañana están agotados, la batalla de mañana podrá ser de las más duras que hayan enfrentado

Kratos- No se preocupe Coronel, nosotros estamos listos ¿No es así muchachos?

Nariko- Así es Kratos

Toro- Yo siempre estoy listo nya

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm!

Atenea- Bien dicho muchachos

Radec- Entren al castillo, seguramente los demás los están esperando con la cena lista

Todos entraron al castillo y tras una cena al más puro estilo All Star, cada uno de los All Stars se fue al cuarto que la princesa les había asignado, cada uno se fue a su cama, pero no lograban conciliar el sueño, y no solo los 4 que habían seleccionado, sino todos los All Stars, todos estaban demasiado preocupados por lo que ocurriría al día siguiente

Y así llego el gran día, ya casi era hora del encuentro y los 4 luchadores estaban listos, Kratos llevo todas sus armas griegas, Nariko recogió su Heavenly Sword, Toro su cadena de langostas y un montón de Mocchi, y como Sackboy no tenía nada que recoger, simplemente cerro su Pop It, los 4 caminaron y vieron que todos los All Stars los estaban esperando

Jak- Veo que ya es la hora

PaRappa- ¡Maestro Kratos, no podrán contra usted!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Evil Cole- Vayan a patearle el trasero a esos tipos de nuestra parte

Fat Princess- Correcto, hagan lo que dice el bellaco

Heihachi- Vayan y muestren el resultado de su entrenamiento

Daxter- Enséñenles a no subestimar a los héroes

Sweet Tooth- Causen tanta destrucción como puedan

Cole- Muéstrales de lo que estas hecho Toro

Ratchet- Esta vez estoy de su lado, así que ni se les ocurra perder

Drake- Confiamos en ustedes muchachos

Sir Dan- ¡Bor Babowbere! (¡Por Gallowmere!)

Sly- Buena suerte Sack

Spike- ¡Hagan un Getchu!

Clank- Les deseo mucha suerte

Dante- Bueno, ya que no pude ir, tendrán que ser ustedes quienes les den una paliza a esos 4

Raiden- Muéstrenles lo que pasa cuando decides capturar All Stars

Radec- Bueno, ya casi es hora, vamos

Kratos, Toro, Nariko y Sackboy- ¡Vamos! (¡Mmmm!)

Justo entonces a las afueras del castillo los DLC All Stars caminaban seguidos por los 20 Polygonal All Stars, sin embargo pudieron ver como por el lado contrario Toro, Sackboy, Kratos y Nariko avanzaban seguidos por todos los Playstation All Stars y sus aliados

Kat- Vaya sorpresa, parece que vinieron

Graves- Yo creí que se acobardarían

Nariko- Nosotros nunca nos acobardaremos por sujetos como ustedes

Toro- Eso es cierto, los derrotaremos nya

Clarke- Unos cobardes como ustedes nunca podrán derrotarnos

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Kratos- ¡No somos cobardes! ¡Soy el God of War! ¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá vencernos!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Polygon Dante- Será mejor que se preparen, ahora los All Stars están en problemas

Polygon Drake- Más vale que teman, pues pese a que normalmente los DLC y los Polygon no se llevan bien, decidimos hacer una tregua temporal

Polygon PaRappa- Pues hoy nos desharemos de los All Stars, así es

Spike- Miren eso, son muchos Polygon

Sly- Tienes razón, ahora que nos quitaron el poder a todos, esos Polygon vienen en todas las formas y tamaños, aunque solo de un color

Dante- Creo que esta película debería llamarse "All Star Wars: Episodio II, el Ataque de los Polygon"

Polygon Cole- ¿A si? Pues la que sigue es "All Star Wars: Episodio III, la Venganza de los DLC"

Clank- Me temo que si siguen con las provocaciones solo conseguirán que George Lucas nos demandé

Polygon Clank- Estoy de acuerdo con mi original, este es un problema que no se resolverá con provocaciones… ¡Habrá que resolverlo a golpes!

Clank- Eso no es lo que quise decir

Polygon Clank- ¡No me importa! ¡Resolvámoslo a golpes!

Polygon Raiden- ¡Siiiiiii!

Ratchet- ¿Es un clon de Clank? Parece más un clon de Klunk

Polygon Kratos- ¡Tranquilos tiene que haber paz!

Polygon Clank- ¡Destrucción!

Sweet Tooth- ¡Si! ¡Destrucción!

-Tranquilo Clank, no es necesario que te precipites

Sweet Tooth- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

Entonces un Polygon comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, a diferencia de los demás Polygons este llevaba un traje con corbata y sombrero negro, era el Polygon Sackboy

Polygon Sackboy- Quien dijo eso fui yo

Todos los All Stars se le quedaron viendo por un buen rato hasta que…

All Stars- ¡¿Hablas?!

Polygon Sackboy- Saludos mis estimados All Stars, es un placer el poder conocerlos al fin

Sly- Tengan cuidado, este Polygon no parece ser como los demás

Polygon Sackboy- Bastante perceptivo mi estimado mapache

Spike- Increible… Ese es el Polygon de Sackboy

Fat Princess- ¿Por qué usa traje?

PaRappa- ¡Parece una especie de mafioso!

Evil Cole- Aun así… parece ser un sujeto peligroso

Polygon Sackboy- No parezco ser un sujeto peligroso, soy un sujeto peligroso

Raiden- ¿Qué tan peligroso?

Polygon Sackboy- Jajajajaja tranquilamente soy el más fuerte de los Polygons, aun si se transforman

Entonces el verdadero Sackboy se acercó a su clon

Sackboy- ¿Mm mm mm mm mmmmmm? (¿Qué es lo que planeas?)

Polygon Sackboy- ¿Te preguntas que planeo? Pues eso es demasiado simple mi pequeño amiguito, planeo destruir a todos y cada uno de los All Stars para que los Polygon sean libres de una vez por todas jajajajajajajajaja

All Stars- ¡¿Qué?!

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmm mm mm mmmmm! (¡No permitiré que lo hagas!)

Polygon Sackboy- Jajajajajajajaja ¿Y que harás tu para detenerme? Tú y tus amigos solo son un grupo de debiluchos

Sackboy se enfureció debido a que lo insultaron e intento atacar, pero antes de poder crear nada su Pop It se cerró, aún estaba débil por lo ocurrido el día anterior

Polygon Sackboy- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aun estás débil? Jajajajajajaja

Sin embargo Sackboy no era el único que estaba furioso

Heihachi- ¡A quien estas llamando debilucho! ¡Yo te enseñaré quien es el debilucho!

El luchador de artes marciales salió corriendo dispuesto a golpear al Polygon

Heihachi- ¡Toma esto! ¡Patada Tsunami!

Heihachi dio una potente patada con giro pero el Polygon Sackboy salto para esquivarlo

Heihachi- ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Dragon Uppercut!

El luchador aprovecho que el Polygon estaba en el aire, entonces cargo toda su energía Ki en su puño y dio un potente gancho, sin embargo al Polygon solo le basto con inclinarse para atrás para evadirlo

Polygon Sackboy- Jajajajaja eres muy lento anciano

Heihachi- ¡Nadie me dice anciano! ¡Demon Scissors!

El luchador cayo contra el Polygon con una patada doble, sin embargo para su sorpresa también lo esquivo

Heihachi- ¡Imposible!

Polygon Sackboy- ¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Todos los All Stars estaban sorprendidos, mientras que los Polygon solo sonreían

Polygon Sackboy- Sabes Sackboy, nuestro poder es bastante inmenso, nuestra habilidad no se limita solamente a crear cosas, podemos hacer cualquier cosa, podemos adoptar las habilidades de cualquier criatura y con solo usar el Pop It podemos desaparecer a quien sea o controlarlo a voluntad, nuestro único límite es la imaginación

Sackboy lo miraba seriamente

Heihachi- ¡No creas que esto ha terminado! ¡Lightning Screw Uppercut!

La energía Ki de Heihachi se manifestó por todo su cuerpo en forma de electricidad, entonces preparo uno de sus ataques más poderosos, sin embargo justo antes de que pueda golpear al Polygon, este activo el cursor de su Pop It y selecciono a Heihachi, deteniendo su ataque y haciéndolo flotar por el aire

Polygon Sackboy- Nuestro poder es tan grande que la fuerza bruta no es rival para nosotros

Heihachi- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No me puedo mover!

Polygon Sackboy- Sin embargo, la diferencia entre tú y yo… es que yo si se cómo aprovechar este poder

El Polygon uso su cursor Pop It para agitar a Heihachi violentamente por el aire para luego arrojarlo contra los demás All Stars

PaRappa- ¡Heihachi!

Daxter- ¡Imposible!

Cole- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

Dante- ¡Esta la pagaras!

Drake- ¡Esto no se quedará así!

Jak- ¡Vamos!

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Todos los All Stars estaban a punto de ir a luchar contra los Polygon, pero justo entonces apareció…

- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- Por lo visto llegue a tiempo

Radec- Así es Polygonman, creo que es hora de que comiences esta batalla de una vez

Graves- Lo mismo digo

Kat- Estoy ansiosa por golpear a los All Stars

Polygonman- Está bien, primero que nada mis DLC deben escoger a sus oponentes

Graves- Las mujeres primero, Kat, selecciona a tu victima

Kat- Eso no será necesario, Dusty ya lo decidió, me encargaré de Nariko

Kratos- ¿Cabellos flameantes?

Nariko- ¿De mí?

Kat- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes miedo?

Nariko- Nada de eso, te derrotaré en nombre de la justicia

Zeus- ¡Yo quiero luchar contra mi hijo!

Toro- ¡¿Una pelea entre familia?!

Kratos- ¡Vamos Zeus! ¡Estuve esperando este momento por mucho tiempo! ¡Al fin podre derrotarte!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo, mi hijo es todo un bromista

Kratos- ¡El fantasma de Esparta te destruirá, Zeus!

Graves- Yo creo que iré por Toro, puede ser un oponente divertido

Toro- ¡Nya! En todo caso no dejaré que me subestimes ¡Te venceré!

Graves- Tu estilo de pelea es interesante, pero no se compara con el mío, será mejor que te rindas gatito

Toro- ¡No soy un gato! ¡Soy un humano!

Clarke- Bueno, veo que solo me queda Sackboy esto puede ser un problema

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm

Clarke- Está bien, te derrotaré y volveré a tiempo para una partida Online

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmmmm!

Con esto, los oponentes estaban decididos

Radec- Muy bien ¿Cuál será el primero en luchar?

Polygonman- Me temo Coronel que esta no será una batalla normal

All Stars- ¿Ah no?

Polygonman- Me parece que lo dije antes, serán batallas por parejas, en pocas palabras pelearan 2 contra 2

Kratos- Diablos, lo había olvidado

Ratchet- ¡Cómo pudiste olvidar algo así!

Polygonman- Como sea, elijan a su pareja

Kratos- Genial, yo quiero hacer pareja con…

Polygonman- Lo siento Kratos, se lo decía a los DLC

Toro- ¿Ellos serán quienes escojan las parejas? ¿No le parece algo injusto?

Polygonman- Nunca dije que sería justo

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm (Triste pero cierto)

Kat- ¡Bien! ¡Yo escogeré!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojo

Kat- Veamos… aveces Clarke es molesto, y Zeus no es muy listo que digamos…

Clarke- Gracias por la sinceridad

Kat- Creó que no me queda de otra, Graves, tu serás mi compañero

Graves- Pero yo quería estar con Clarke

Kat- ¡Te dije que tu serás mi compañero así que no quiero quejas!

Graves- Está bien, está bien

Zeus- Veo que nos tocó juntos, Clarke

Clarke- ¡Oh no!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo

Polygonman- Bueno, entonces esto está decidido

Kat- ¡Bien! ¡Quiero ser la primera en pelear para demostrarles a los All Stars lo superiores que somos!

Graves- Por mí no hay problema

Polygonman- Pero yo creo que es mejor que Clarke y…

Kat- Por favor

Kat puso la cara más tierna que pudo

Polygonman- Está bien, tu equipo va primero

Kat- ¡Sí!

Sir Dan- ¡¿Bes benbebio?! (¡¿Es enserio?!)

Drake- Ahora resulta que Polygonman tiene instinto paterno

Kat- ¡Vamos! ¡Equipo Dusty!

Graves- ¿Ese es el nombre de nuestro equipo? ¡Yo no lo escogí!

Kat- El nombre lo escogió Dusty, así que no te quejes

Graves- ¿Cómo le entiendes? ¡Ese gato ni siquiera sabe hablar!

Kat- ¡No te quejes!

Nariko- Bueno Toro, creo que tú y yo haremos equipo

Toro- Así parece, hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo

Kratos- Yo quería estar en ese equipo

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Toro- Bueno ¡Vamos equipo…! Oye Nariko… ¿Cómo se llamara nuestro equipo?

Nariko- Pues no había pensado en eso

Kratos- Déjenme ver… solo hay que unir los nombres, uno se llama Toro y la otra Nariko, por lo que si lo unimos, formaran el equipo Toriko

Nariko- Buena idea Kratos

Toro- ¿Toriko no era el nombre de una serie de la Jump?

Nariko, Kratos y Sackboy- ¡Adelante, equipo Toriko! (¡Mmmmm, mmmm mmmmm!)

Toro- ¡Ustedes enserio quieren que nos demanden!

Radec- No hay tiempo para tonterías, el combate está por iniciar

Toro- El Coronel tiene razón nya

Radec- Toriko, debes tener cuidado, esos de allá son ingredientes de nivel de captura 50

Toro- ¡Usted también Coronel!

Polygonman- Bueno, vengan aquí

PaRappa- ¡Buena suerte Toro!

Drake- ¡Muéstrenles quien manda!

Dante- ¡Golpéalos de mi parte, Nariko!

Cole- Cuídate amigo

Toro y Nariko caminaban hasta donde estaban los DLC cuando Toro vio a alguien conocido

Toro- ¡Polygon yo!

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya nya

Toro- No te preocupes por eso

Tanto All Stars como Polygon y DLC miraban extrañados

Polygon Radec- ¿De qué están hablando?

Polygon Drake- Ni idea, no puedo escucharlos

Polygon Nariko- Espero que no le esté diciendo nada malo a mi gatito

Daxter- ¿Qué se supone que hace Toro?

Raiden- Ese Polygon debe tramar algo

Sweet Tooth- Quizá solo se están insultando a muerte

Fat Princess- Si, eso debe ser

Nariko- Oye Toro ¿Ya estás listo?

Toro- Listo nya

Kat- Vamos, Dusty, Graves

Graves- Acabemos con ellos

De esta forma los 4 se acercaron a Polygonman y desaparecieron

Dante- ¡La batalla va comenzar!

Heihachi- Yo quiero ver un buen combate

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Todos estaban sacando sus relojes pero…

Polygonman- ¡Esperen un segundo!

Cole- ¿Qué ocurre?

Ratchet- ¡Queremos ver la batalla!

Polygonman- No les parecería mejor verla en… ¡Pantalla grande!

Polygon Sackboy- Enseguida me ocupo de eso, Polygonman

El Polygon Sackboy saco su cursor Pop It y creó una gran tele donde se podía ver uno de los escenarios

Polygonman- Mis Polygons también quieren ver la batalla, pero no tienen relojes, creo que esta es la mejor opción para todos

Jak- Bueno, me parece justo

Raiden- Oigan… ¿Cuál es ese escenario? No recuerdo haberlo visto

Kratos- Un minuto… ese lugar se me hace un poco conocido ¿Tu qué opinas Sack?

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm!

Mientras en el escenario…

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la primera batalla entre los All Stars Vs los DLC! ¡Esta vez será una batalla especial, una batalla doble! ¡Y para celebrarlo estrenaran uno de los nuevos escenarios en los que eh estado trabajando! ¡Sin Miedo! ¡Esta será una batalla bastante reñida! ¡Ambos grupos poseen el poder de los gatos, sin embargo mientras que un grupo lucha con armas antiguas, el segundo lucha con armas un poco más modernas!… ¡El primer dúo está conformado por sujetos que obtuvieron poderes gracias a energías cósmicas extraterrestres con las que irónicamente deben luchar! ¡La poderosa adolescente con su compañero felino, Kat y Dusty, junto al rudo minero mercenario, Emmet Graves, juntos conforman el invencible equipo Dusty!...

Kat- ¡Vamos Dusty! ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Polygonman- ¡Mientras que el segundo dúo lo conforman héroes distintos entre sí, una quiere proteger a su pueblo y el otro quiere ser humano! ¡El gran gato que quiere ser humano, Toro Inoue, junto a la fiera guerrera celestial, Nariko, juntos conforman el equipo Toriko, en busca del menú personal perfecto!...

Toro- ¡Pueden dejar ya las referencias a Toriko!

Polygonman- ¡Según las reglas de esta batalla, aquel equipo que derrote a 3 rivales será el ganador! ¡Y esta vez no habrá armas en el escenario!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Entonces Nariko observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de algo

Nariko- Un minuto… Oye Toro, creo que este es mi mundo

Toro- ¡Nya! Es cierto

Así era, estaban luchando en el mundo de Nariko, y los soldados del Rey Bohan que estaban en el fondo lo corroboraban

Nariko- Esto es bueno Toro, ahora estoy de local, no puedo perder

Kat- Jajajajaja, debes estar bromeando, necesitaras más que una ventaja para derrotarnos

Justo entonces Kat se impulsó con la gravedad y dio una potente patada que mando a volar a Nariko

Toro- ¡Nariko!

Graves- ¡Tú tampoco te relajes!

Emmet comenzó a disparar contra Toro con su rifle kinetic, provocando que solo quede humo

Graves- ¿Qué? ¿Ya los derrotamos?

Sin embargo unos shurikens salieron del humo, Toro había entrado a su forma ninja

Graves- Me lo suponía

Toro se deslizo hacia Graves con un esqueleto de pescado gigante, pero justo cuando estaba por golpearlo, Kat salió de la nada y mando a volar a Toro con una patada voladora, provocando que el gato caiga junto a Nariko

Sin embargo antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar, Emmet hizo caer desde el cielo, una torreta automática que comenzó a disparar contra los All Stars, y mientras lo hacía hizo caer un bunquer de suministro para remplazar su rifle por una escopeta

Toro- Esto no comenzó muy bien

Nariko- Seguro que los soldados de Bohan están riéndose de nosotros

Toro- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Nariko- Probemos con un ataque combinado

La guerrera corrió rápidamente para luchar con su espada, pero Kat hizo uso de la gravedad y le cayó en picada deteniéndola en seco, sin embargo la distracción sirvió para que Toro consiga atacarla sorpresivamente gracias a un juego de portales al estilo de Noob Saibot

Kat- ¡Esta me la pagaras!

Kat intento atacar a Toro pero el gato utilizo los portales para escapar

Kat- ¡Escapo!

Nariko- ¡Aun quedo yo!

Nariko atrapo a Kat en uno de sus famosos combos de patadas y espadazos, sin embargo Graves aún estaba de francotirador, por lo que disparo una mina de proximidad que le exploto a Nariko encima, deteniendo su combo, por lo que Kat levanto a Nariko usando la gravedad y la impulso fuertemente contra el cielo

Kat- Bien hecho Graves, ahora yo me ocupo

Graves- Toda tuya

Sin embargo Toro había usado sus portales para hacercarse a Graves

Toro- ¡Te tengo! ¡Tú no eres muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Pataditas a lo Liu Kang!

Toro intento darle un combo de patadas pero Graves lo esquivo

Graves- ¿Y quién te dijo que no soy bueno en el cuerpo a cuerpo?

Emmet comenzó a atacar a Toro con su cuchillo, siendo que el pobre gato apenas pudo saltar para esquivarlo, lo cual fue un error pues Graves comenzó a disparar con su escopeta hacia arriba

Graves- ¡Wajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Toro- ¡Este sujeto está loco!

Toro rápidamente se cambió a su forma de luchador, aterrizo al piso y mando a volar a Emmet con un Shoryuken

Toro- Bueno, ahora a ayudar a Nariko

Sin embargo Toro no contaba con que Emmet caiga en picada contra el suelo, cargando su puño y provocando una onda de choque tan grande que no solo daño a Toro, sino que también rompió la plataforma sobre la que estaban parados, provocando que los 4 luchadores lleguen a la siguiente etapa del escenario

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Entonces los 4 cayeron a una pequeña construcción de madera y una cascada, clásicas del mundo de Nariko… sin embargo algo ahí no era tan clásico del mundo de Nariko

Nariko- ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!

En el costado del escenario había una gran pista de carreras, y no eran carreras normales, los que concursaban eran naves espaciales

Kat- Eso le quita el toque antiguo a este mundo

Toro- ¿Eso es F Zero?

Graves- No, es Wipeout, Clarke me obliga a jugarlo cuando me aburro de los Shooter

Toro- ¿Enserio?

Graves- Hasta me conozco los nombres, esa nave de allá se llama Feisar

Polygonman- ¿Pero que creen que hacen? ¡Continúen con el combate!

Graves- Oh cierto

Kat- Se me estaba olvidando

Graves le dio un poderoso golpe a Toro y lo mando a volar, mientras que Kat hizo aparecer de la nada unos escombros y se los arrojo a Nariko con sus poderes de la gravedad

Polygonman- ¡Level 1 para Kat!

Ambos All Stars estaban en problemas, por una parte Toro apenas lograba asestar algunos de sus golpes, pues Graves de una u otra forma se las arreglaba para mantener distancia y atacarlo con su escopeta, por otra parte, Nariko era la que peor lo estaba pasando, pues Kat era muy buena a la hora de hacer combos

Kat- ¡Mostrémosle Dusty!

Kat dio una patada con voltereta que envió a Nariko por los aires, y gracias a su control de la gravedad, pudo seguirla para continuar con su combo sin temor de caerse al suelo, luego arrojo a Nariko contra la pista de carreras, causando que la guerrera celestial acabe electrocutada

Kat- Jajajajajajaja esto es bastante divertido

Nariko intento levantarse para luchar, pero Kat la paralizo con una especie de agujero negro, y luego de una patada lateral, la mando de vuelta a la pista de carreras a tiempo para que un par de naves la golpeen

Kat- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Nariko se volvía a levantar y Kat fue directo a golpearla con una patada, pero esta vez Nariko estaba preparada, por lo que uso el contraataque, devolviéndole a Kat su ataque pero con el doble de fuerza

Nariko- Ahora toma esto

Nariko clavo su Heavenly Sword al suelo provocando que un montón de cuchillas salgan y paralicen a Kat, el tiempo suficiente para que Nariko se dé la vuelta y de un cañonazo la arroje contra la pista de carreras a tiempo para que el corredor del último lugar la arrolle

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Nariko- Para que veas lo que se siente

Pero entonces Nariko se volteó y vio que su compañero felino no las estaba pasando muy bien, debido a que no podía acercarse a Graves gracias a las grandes técnicas que este hacía con su cuchillo y escopeta Toro intento atacarlo por sorpresa subiendo a las plataformas de madera, pero Graves invoco otra de sus torretas que disparo contra Toro a toda potencia

Toro- ¡¿Cómo diablos haces para que semejante cosa caiga del cielo?!

Graves- Se llama… ¡Tecnología!

Mientras contestaba, Graves dio un potente golpe contra el suelo, creando una onda que daño a Toro

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Nariko- Oh no, Toro está en problemas… ¡Tienes que salir de ahí, Toro! ¡Usa la cabeza!

Toro- Buena idea nya

Sin pensarlo más, Toro se levantó y se lanzó a darle de cabezazos a Emmet, quien por la sorpresa no supo cómo reaccionar contra ese ataque e intento defenderse

Nariko- No era exactamente eso… pero bueno, igual funciona…

Mientras Toro golpeaba a Graves, Nariko utilizo su súper 1, provocando que aparezca un barril explosivo cerca de Graves

Nariko- ¡Rápido!

Kai se apareció de la nada y le disparo una ballesta al barril, provocando que estalle y derrotando a Graves

Nariko- Vaya, se siente raro usar el súper 1 por primera vez

Kat- ¡No! ¡Graves!

Toro- ¡Bien hecho Nariko! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Ahora solo falta quitarles 2 vidas más nya!

Nariko- ¡Sí! ¡Adelante equipo Toriko!

Toro- ¡Aun sigues con eso!

Entonces Graves reapareció en el escenario

Kat- Tonto ¿Por qué te dejaste matar?

Graves- Lo siento Kat, me distraje

Kat- ¡Ahora si estoy enojada!

Graves- ¡Vamos a por esos cazadores gourmet!

Kat- Derrotaremos a uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales

Toro- ¡Ya estuvo bueno con las referencias a Toriko! ¡Pidan una disculpa antes de que nos demanden!

Kat- ¡Vamos Dusty! ¡Acabemos con ese gato de cuarta!

Nariko- ¡Toro cuidado!

Kat uso su súper 1 corriendo hacia Toro para quitarle un orbe de energía y así derrotarlo, pero gracias a la advertencia de Nariko, Toro logro evadirlo con un gran salto

Toro- Eso estuvo cerca

Pero Toro no se fijó que Graves lo apuntaba con su escopeta, y en el aire no pudo evadir sus disparos

Graves- ¡Le dí!

Nariko- ¡Toro!

Toro- ¡Ya basta! ¡Juguemos enserio!

Entonces Toro se cambió a su forma Oni

Graves- Así que esas tenemos

El minero invoco otro bunquer de suministro, del cual saco… un lanzacohetes

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡¿Y eso?!

Nariko- Es igual a ti Toro, también tiene 3 formas diferentes de combate

Toro- Pies yo atacare primero

Toro comenzó a cargar Mocchi, pero justo cuando iba a dispararlo, Kat le cayó en picada con una patada

Kat- No creías que iba a ser tan fácil

Nariko intento atacar a Kat, pero Emmet comenzó a bombardearla con su lanzacohetes

Graves- ¡Adoro este lanzacohetes! ¡Es mi favorito!

Nariko logro parar a Graves por unos segundos arrojándole un disco, y ese fue el tiempo necesario para que Toro vaya al ataque con su martillo de Mocchi, sin embargo una vez más Kat lo detuvo con un combo aéreo, y Graves lo remato con una granada, por lo que Toro salió volando contra la pista de carreras

Kat- Esto es muy fácil ¿Verdad Dusty?

Pero justo entonces Nariko cayó del cielo clavando su Heavenly Sword en el suelo y provocando que un montón de hojas dejen fuera de combate a Kat, Graves intento disparar con su lanzacohetes, pero Nariko contraatacó con su propio lanzacohetes, el cual fue más rápido que él de Graves

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Acto seguido Nariko comenzó a atacar a Graves a base de patadas, el minero intentaba defenderse con su cuchillo, pero la guerrera era más rápida, Kat intento atacar por atrás pero Toro llego justo a tiempo y la mando a volar con una explosión de Mocchi

Nariko- ¡Toro! ¿Estás bien?

Toro- Yo sí, pero los corredores de allá se quejaron de que les abolle su nave y tuve que pagarles, debemos evitar esa pista de carreras a toda costa nya

Nariko- Ya lo sé, pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

Entonces Kat embistió a Toro, el cual apenas reacciono cubriéndose

Por su parte Graves había encontrado una forma para luchar contra la velocidad de Nariko, invoco otra de sus torretas automáticas que gracias a sus disparos detuvo los combos de Nariko, dándole la oportunidad al minero para atacar a la guerrera a cañonazo limpio

Polygonman- ¡Level 3!

Toro y Nariko- Acaso dijo… ¡¿Level 3?!

Graves- Al fin

Kat- ¡La victoria está asegurada!

Nariko- ¡Este fue su plan desde el principio!

Kat solamente se fue a sentar en las plataformas de madera mientras acariciaba a Dusty

Kat- Ya ganamos

Graves uso su súper 3, se fue corriendo y entro a su famoso vehículo "The Hawk"

Toro- ¡Es como el robot de Sweet Tooth!

Nariko- ¡Corre Toro!

Graves- Jajajajajajajajajaja, lo siento equipo Toriko, pero creo que le pondré fin a la era Gourmet

Toro- ¡¿Todavía hay referencias a Toriko?!

El Hawk comenzó a disparar contra los All Stars que muy apenas lo lograban esquivar

Nariko- ¡Cuidado!

El Hawk se elevó un poco y cayó con la intención de aplastarlos, por lo que Nariko y Toro tuvieron que esquivarlo, aun si eso significaba tirarse a la pista de carreras y recibir una descarga eléctrica

Toro- ¡Menos mal que no pasaron los conductores!

Nariko- ¡Deben estar demasiado asustados con semejante cosa!

Kat y Dusty solo veían la escena divertidos

Kat- ¡Vamos Graves! ¡Acaba con ellos de una vez por todas!

Graves- ¡A la orden, Kat!

Entonces para sorpresa de los All Stars, el gigantesco mecha se transformó en una nave y salió volando

Nariko- ¿A dónde fue?

Toro- ¡Ahí viene!

Y el Hawk pasó a toda velocidad, bombardeando todo el escenario con sus explosiones de energía y derrotando a los 2 All Stars

Kat- ¡Y con esto derrotamos a Toriko, uno de los cuatro reyes celestiales!

Entonces Graves volvió a la normalidad y Toro y Nariko regresaron al campo

Graves- Cierto, aún les queda una vida

Kat- Solo hace falta acabarlos una vez más y habremos ganado jajajajajaja

Nariko- ¡Imposible! ¡Estamos en demasiada desventaja! ¡Lo siento Kai! ¡Hice cuanto pude pero aun así no pude salvar mi mundo!

Toro- Aun no Nariko, tengo una idea

Y Toro le conto su plan a Nariko

Nariko- Entendido

Graves- ¿Qué tanto están murmurando?

Kat- Si no vienen por nosotros, nosotros iremos por ustedes

Kat salió al ataque, Toro comenzó a correr con su martillo de Mocchi, sin embargo justo antes de que su ataque le impacte a Kat, Graves le disparo con su lanzacohetes y Kat aprovecho para rematarlo con una patada voladora que lo envió directo a la pista de carreras

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Nariko- ¡Ya verás!

Nariko intento atacar a base de espadazos que lograron darle a Kat

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Sin embargo Emmet le disparo con su lanzacohetes, dándole la oportunidad a Kat de elevarla al cielo a base de patadas, mientras Graves continuaba disparando hacia Nariko

Graves- Esto será más fácil de lo que parece

Kat cayo justo junto a Graves donde chocaron los 5

Kat- Estos sujetos son bastante débiles ¿No es así Dusty?

Polygonaman- ¡Level 1!

Kat y Graves vieron desconcertados, nadie había atacado ¿Cómo era posible que alguien haya cargado un súper?

Toro- ¡Ahora Kuro!

Kat- ¡¿Pero cómo?!

El plan de Toro era que mientras Nariko distraía a los DLC, el gato use su gran ataque de dormir para cargar un súper, lo único que debía hacer Nariko era asegurarse de que ambos DLC estén juntos para que sean impactados al mismo tiempo

Entonces Kuro apareció junto a Toro

Toro- Me parece que subestimaron al gran Toriko

Y Kuro lo pateo

Kat y Graves- ¡Noooooooooooo!

Ambos intentaron escapar pero justo entonces cayo Nariko con su Heavenly Sword en el suelo inmovilizando a los DLC, mientras Toro se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad

Toro- ¡Yo le doy gracias a todos los ingredientes de este mundo!

Graves- ¡Ahora fuiste tú el de la referencia a Toriko!

Kat- ¡Graves! ¡Dusty! ¡Este es nuestro fin!

Y así Toro los impactó provocando que pierdan las 2 vidas que les quedaban

Toro- ¡Gracias por la comida!

Nariko- Bien pensado Toro, funcionó

Toro- Gracias, pero no fue mi idea

Recuerdos de Toro

Toro- ¡Polygon yo!

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya nya (Veo que eres uno de los elegidos para el combate contra los DLC)

Toro- No te preocupes por eso

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya (Debes tener cuidado, los DLC son muy fuertes)

Toro- Lo sé, para serte sincero aun no estoy seguro de si seré útil

Polygon Toro- Nya nya (¿A qué te refieres?)

Toro- Quizá en mi forma Oni pueda dañarlos un poco, pero no sé si mis súper tengan la potencia necesaria para acabarlos, no tienen la potencia destructiva que otros como los de Kratos o Cole nya

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya nya (Cada súper tiene su ventaja, y tus súper serán de lo más efectivos en este tipo de batallas)

Toro- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya nya (Nuestros súper están hechos para acabar con más de un oponente a la vez, con tus súper podrías quitarles 2 vidas de una)

Toro- Pues no lo había pensado así… pero es difícil darles con mis súper, y será aún más difícil reunirlos en un solo punto

Polygon Toro- Nya nya nya nya (No olvides que esto es una batalla doble, tú también tienes un compañero)

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Es cierto! ¡Gracias Polygon yo!

Nariko- Oye Toro ¿Ya estás listo?

Toro- Listo nya

Fin de los recuerdos

Y así los All Stars ganaron la primera ronda y regresaron al mundo real, aunque para su sorpresa, Kat, Dusty y Graves no aparecieron junto a ellos

Kratos- ¡Buen trabajo Cabellos flameantes! ¡Tú también Toro!

Dante- No lo hicieron nada mal

Nariko- Gracias Kratos, aunque no fue fácil

Radec- Veo que seguiste mi consejo de no solo utilizar tu súper 3

Nariko- Así es Coronel, y por lo visto funcionó

Cole- Buena batalla Toro

Toro- Creí que iba a morir nya

Sackboy- Mmm mmm mmmmmmmm

Toro- Gracias por eso amigo

Daxter- ¡Bien! ¡All Stars 1 y DLC 0!

Spike- ¡El marcador está a nuestro favor!

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Pero mientras los All Stars festejaban los DLC estaban sorprendidos

Clarke- ¡Kat y Graves!

Zeus- No me esperaba que perdieran

Clarke- ¡Imposible!

Zeus- ¿Cómo pudieron ser derrotados?

Clarke- ¡Esta nos la pagaran All Stars!

Ratchet- Y ahora siguen ustedes

Fat Princess- Les mostraremos el poder de los All Stars

Drake- Espero que eso les enseñe a no subestimarnos

Clarke- Bueno Zeus, arreglaremos todo en la siguiente batalla

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo nos las pagaran

Evil Cole- Vengan si se atreven

Heihachi- ¡A la siguiente pelea!

Kratos- ¡Vamos Sackboy!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm mmm!

Nariko- Ten cuidado Kratos

Toro- ¡Ustedes pueden muchachos!

Sly- Buena suerte Sackboy

Clank- Todo depende de ustedes

Jak- Enséñenles quien manda

PaRappa- ¡Vamos maestro Kratos! ¡Tiene que creer!

Radec- No olviden mis consejos soldados

Entonces Sackboy, Kratos, Clarke y Zeus desaparecieron, por otra parte la pantalla cambio de imagen y ahora mostraba una especie de cementerio

Raiden- Qué escenario tan extraño, me pregunto de que mundo será

Sir Dan- Bun bububo… ¡Beba bes bi briba! (Un minuto… ¡Esa es mi cripta!)

Sweet Tooth- Pues me gusta ese lugar jajajajajaja

Mientras en el escenario…

Polygonman- ¡Y hola damas y caballeros! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la primera batalla entre los All Stars Vs los DLC! ¡Esta vez será una batalla especial, una batalla doble! ¡Y para celebrarlo estrenaran uno de los nuevos escenarios en los que eh estado trabajando! ¡El Cementerio! ¡Esta será una batalla bastante reñida! ¡Por un lado tenemos una clásica batalla padre e hijo y por otro una batalla entre un imaginador y un hombre que por tantos traumas se le atrofio la imaginación!… ¡El primer dúo está conformado por el más grande combo de magia y tecnología! ¡El líder de los dioses griegos, Zeus, junto al único sobreviviente de Ishimura, Isaac Clarke, juntos conforman el poderoso equipo Jojojojojojojo!...

Clarke- ¡Zeus! ¡Te dije que le pongas un buen nombre al equipo!

Polygonman- ¡Mientras que el segundo dúo lo conforman los más grandes iconos de la Playstation, en ausencia de Crash y Spyro! ¡El héroe de la creatividad y la imaginación, Sackboy, junto al fantasma de Esparta, Kratos, juntos conforman el extraño equipo Creatividad Espartana!...

Kratos- Te dije que el nombre quedaría bien Sack

Polygonman- ¡Según las reglas de esta batalla, aquel equipo que derrote a 3 rivales será el ganador! ¡Y esta vez no habrá armas en el escenario!... ¡¿Listos?!... ¡Peleen!

Los All Stars vieron a su alrededor, era un escenario bastante extraño lleno de lapidas y zombis

Kratos- Se me hace que ya estuvimos antes por aquí Sack

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm mmmmmm mmmmmm

Kratos- Creo que es el mundo de Danny

Entonces una Gárgola que estaba en el fondo les comenzó a hablar

Gárgola- ¡Hola señor calvo! ¿Me recuerda?

Kratos- ¡No otra vez esas molestas Gárgolas!

Clarke- Bueno, comencemos con esto de una vez por todas

Clarke comenzó a disparar con su Plasma Cutter, pero Kratos y Sackboy lo esquivaron volando con las alas de Icaro y el Jetpack respectivamente, sin embargo al aterrizar fueron víctimas de una descarga eléctrica por parte de Zeus

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Mmm mmmmm mmmmm mm mmmmmm! (¡Diablos! ¡Soy débil contra la electricidad!)

Por suerte Kratos comenzó a usar su combo de espada contra Zeus, Clarke intento ayudarlo, pero Sackboy le impacto una bola de mermelada

Kratos- ¡No me vencerás, Zeus! ¡Me conozco todos tus movimientos!

Zeus- ¡Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo mi hijo es tan divertido!

Entonces Zeus se defendió y comenzó a golpear a Kratos con golpes cargados en electricidad

Sackboy- (¡Debo ayudar a Kratos!)

El Sackperson se dirigía a ayudar a su amigo, pero…

Clarke- ¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño?

Antes de que Sackboy reaccione, Clarke le disparo lo que parecía ser una bola de magnetismo, dañando a Sackboy

Sackboy- ¡Mm mmmmm!

El Sackperson saco sus puños metálicos e intento quitar a Isaac del camino, pero antes de que pueda lograr cualquier cosa Clarke lo golpeo con su kinesis

Clarke- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Pero sin previo aviso, Sackboy fue y lo embistió a toda velocidad con su Jetpack

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmm, mmmmm!

Clarke- ¡Ya verás!

Clarke intento perseguir al pequeño héroe, pero entonces se electrocuto

Clarke- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

Clarke había pisado uno de los paneles eléctricos de Sackboy

Sackboy- Mmmm mmm mmmmmmm

Clarke- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!

Isaac vio como Sackboy estaba dejando el camino lleno de Paneles eléctricos, Pads de rebote, pistolas de viento y hasta un Checkpoint

Clarke- Es rápido el pequeño

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm! (¡Adiós!)

Clarke- Debí hacerle caso a Graves cuando me dijo que me juegue alguno de plataformas

Mientras Kratos recibía unos buenos golpes por parte de su padre, acompañado de unas cuantas descargas eléctricas

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Zeus- ¡Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!

Kratos- ¿Ese es tu grito de guerra?

Pero justo entonces Sackboy llego y utilizó sus guantes metálicos para hacerle una gran llave a Zeus

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- ¡Gracias Sack!

Entonces Kratos elevo a Zeus con sus espadas e hizo uno de sus famosos combos aéreos, sin embargo justo antes de acabar con su combo, Sackboy uso su pinza para engancharse a Zeus y continuar con el combo, para finalmente dejar a Zeus atrapado en una telaraña creada por Sackboy

Kratos- ¡Bien hecho, Sack!

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmmm (Somos los mejores)

Entonces Kratos se preparó para golpear a Zeus con sus Celtus de Nemea, sin embargo este solo se tele transportó

Kratos- ¿Y ahora?

Sackboy- ¿M mmmmm mm mmm? (¿A dónde se fue?)

Entonces se fijaron como algo estaba cayendo del cielo

Kratos- ¿Qué será eso?

Sackboy- ¿Mmm?

Gargola- ¡Idiotas! ¡Eso va explotar!

Kratos y Sackboy- ¡¿Qué?!

Efectivamente les exploto, y no fue el único, pues Isaac Clarke los estaba bombardeando con sus granadas incendiarias

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo ahora Isaac

Clarke- ¡Piensa rápido!

Clarke utilizo su Level 1 y envió un disparo eléctrico, Sackboy logro evitarlo usando su Checkpoint para aparecer en otra parte del escenario, sin embargo Kratos no tuvo tanta suerte, pues el disparo lo dejo paralizado, por lo que finalmente Clarke pudo rematarlo con un potente disparo de plasma

Clarke- Nunca subestimes a un ingeniero

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojo

Y Kratos reapareció

Sackboy- Mmmmm ¿Mmmmm mmmm? (Kratos ¿Estas bien?)

Kratos- ¡Por el Olimpus! ¡Perdí una vida!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojo y vas a perder más hijo mío

Zeus comenzó a arrojarles ráfagas eléctricas que los All Stars apenas podían evitar

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mm mmmmmm! (¡Odio la electricidad!)

Pero Kratos uso su vellocino de oro para detener el ataque, acto seguido fue a embestir a Zeus con sus armas espartanas, pero este último se tele transportó atrás de Sackboy, dispuesto a usar su súper 1

Kratos- ¡Sack!

Pero justo cuando le estaba por golpear con su súper, Sackboy creo un Pad de rebote con el cual se elevó lo suficiente para que Zeus falle su ataque

El Sackperson iba a contraatacar, pero sucedió algo extraño, un cisne blanco se apareció de la nada volando por el escenario

Kratos- ¿Y eso que es?

Clarke- ¿Sera el de Duck Hunt?

Pero no era de Duck Hunt, era el Cisne Blanco del juego the Unfinished Swan, el cual provoco que todo el escenario se vuelva blanco

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmm!

Zeus- Jojojojojojo ahora estamos luchando en la nada

Kratos- ¡Por los dioses! ¡Qué está pasando aquí!

Clarke- ¡Polygonman! ¡Creo que este escenario viene con Bugs!

Pero el escenario no venía con Bugs, pues el Rey de Unfinished Swan comenzó a arrojar pintura contra el escenario

Kratos- ¡Corran!

Por un instante los luchadores olvidaron que estaban en medio combate y se dispusieron a escapar de la pintura que les arrojaba el Rey

Tras escapar un rato, el escenario volvió a la normalidad, con algunas diferencias, pues ahora había estructuras nuevas y en el fondo se podía ver una estatua con forma del Rey

Gárgola- ¡¿Alguien más vio eso?!

Clarke- Vaya, menos mal que escapamos

Pero justo entonces Kratos le dio un martillazo

Polygonman- ¡Level 1!

Kratos- ¡Ahora Sackboy!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Sackboy comenzó a dispararle a Clarke con su tartinador, Zeus intento ayudar a su amigo, pero Kratos lo detuvo golpeándolo con las Celtus de Nemea

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Kratos- Bien hecho Sack, ya tenemos nuestro súper, ahora es cuando

Clarke comenzó a dispararle a Sackboy, pero Kratos lo cegó con la cabeza de Helios y mientras estaba aturdido, el God of War aprovecho para usar su súper 1 y derrotar a Isaac de un espadazo

Zeus- ¡Clarke!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mm mmmmmm! (¡Aun no termina!)

El Sackperson saco su Pop It, dispuesto a crear los carbones gigantes… sin embargo algo paso, Sack sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a dolerle y cayó al piso sin poder siquiera iniciar su ataque

Kratos- ¡Sackboy! ¡¿Qué ocurre amigo? ¿Estás bien?!

Entonces Isaac reapareció

Clarke- Eso me dolió

Zeus- Lo pagaran

Zeus y Clarke se acercaban con una mirada completamente enojada, sin embargo Sackboy aún no podía levantarse del piso, por lo que Kratos se puso frente a él

Kratos- ¡Aléjense de mi amigo!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojojo

Ambos DLC comenzaron a atacar a Kratos con todas sus fuerzas, mientras tanto en el mundo real, todos los All Stars estaban confundidos

Toro- ¡No! ¡Sackboy!

PaRappa- No lo entiendo

Daxter- ¡Levántate Sack! ¡Qué crees que haces!

Radec- Justo lo que me suponía

Raiden- ¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando Coronel?

Radec- Así es, esto es por lo de ayer

Drake- Se refiere a lo del poder extra

Radec- Exacto, Sackboy debe estar muy débil, pues le quitaron todo su poder extra… ¡Le dije que no pelee!

Evil Cole- Bueno, pero no es para tanto, digo a nosotros también nos quitaron nuestro poder extra y estamos bien

Radec- Es solo una teoría, pero creo que todo tiene que ver con su Polygon

Heihachi- ¿Ese Polygon?

Radec- Si, es posible que el poder de Sackboy sea tan grande que su Polygon se haya llevado una cantidad de poder mayor a la que se llevan de nosotros normalmente

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Pobre Sackboy!

Sly- Vamos Sackboy, tienes que levantarte

PaRappa- ¡Solo tiene que creer!

Radec- No sé si sea posible, está muy débil

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ratchet- ¡Demonios!

Clank- ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer?

Dante- Si, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer

Radec- Me temo que ahora todo depende de Kratos

Nariko- Kratos…

Todos veían en la pantalla como entre Zeus y Clarke le estaban dando una paliza al fantasma de Esparta

Clarke- ¡Toma esto!

Zeus- ¡Jojojojojojojojojo!

Por cada Jo que decía Zeus Kratos recibía descargas de parte de su padre, mientras que Clarke le disparaba con todo lo que tenia

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmm mmmmmm! (¡Kratos resiste!)

El Sackperson intentaba levantarse con toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero no tenía suficientes energías

Entonces Zeus uso su level 1 y de un manotazo eléctrico le quito una vida más a Kratos, el equipo de los All Stars estaba en su última vida

Zeus- Jojojojojo mira, ese de ahí ya no puede moverse

Clarke- Sabes Sackboy, para serte sincero tenía un poco de miedo de que me toque pelear contigo, de todos los All Stars tu eres el más peligroso, incluso eres el que mayor energía posee, pero eso fue tu perdición

Sackboy- ¡¿M mmm mm mmmm mm mmm?!

Zeus- Jojojojojojojo, como tenías tanta energía, tuvimos que darle a tu Polygon casi el triple de energía extra, por eso estas tan cansado jojojojojojojo

Clarke- Podriamos acabar contigo ahora mismo, pero…

Entonces se apareció Kratos, el cual cargo contra Zeus con sus espadas, pero Clarke le disparo

Polygonman- ¡Level 2!

Clarke- Pero creo que será más divertido que observes como derrotamos a tu compañero

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mmmmm!

Kratos cargo con su lanza y escudo, pero Zeus se cambió con un clon eléctrico que dejo a Kratos paralizado

Clarke- Te lo advertí

Kratos- Lo siento Sackboy, hize lo que pude

Entonces Clarke comenzó a usar su súper 2, cargando su kinesis enfrente de Kratos, para derrotarlo con una explosión de kinesis

Sackboy- ¡Kratos!

Pero justo entonces paso algo que sorprendió a todos, Sackboy logro levantarse momentáneamente mientras estaba rodeado de una especie de aura azulada y utilizo su súper 2, arrojando los carbones ardientes sobre Zeus y Clarke, justo antes de que este último termine su ataque, dando como resultado una inesperada victoria para el equipo de los All Stars

De esta manera Kratos y Sackboy aparecieron en el castillo de Fat Princess

Daxter- ¡Viva! ¡Lo lograron!

Toro- ¡Kratos, Sackboy! ¡Me dieron el peor susto que alguien me haya dado en mis 9 vidas!

Radec- Bien hecho muchachos, de verdad me sorprendieron

Sir Dan- Bi, besbubo binbrebible (Si, estuvo increíble)

PaRappa- No esperaba menos de mi maestro

Nariko- Lo hiciste bien Kratos

Sly- De verdad me sorprendiste Sackboy

Cole- Si, quien iba a pensar que serias tan fuerte

Dante- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Los All Stars estaban alegres, Dante comenzó a disparar sus pistolas al cielo, Sir Daniel saco su cáliz dorado, Fat Princess saco pasteles, PaRappa comenzó a bailar y Ratchet saco el Molatron

Sin embargo Sackboy estaba tan débil que cayó al piso inconsciente

Kratos y Toro- ¡Sack!

Radec- Tranquilos, él está bien, solo necesita un poco de descanso, después de todo creo que se lo merece

Sweet Toooth- Jajajajaja ese pequeño me agrada

Heihachi- No pelea nada mal

Toro- Si, quien diría que derrotaríamos a los DLC

Spike- A todo esto ¿Dónde están los DLC All Stars?

Jak- Los Polygon tampoco están

Drake- Habrán escapado

Raiden- Quizá se fueron al mundo de Polygonman

Fat Princess- Pues que no se vuelvan a meter con nosotros

Evil Cole- Estoy de acuerdo con eso princesa

Pero en otro lugar, Polygonman estaba reunido con los Polygon Dante y Sackboy

Polygonman- Vaya, eso fue peligroso, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de despertar el poder absoluto

Polygon Sackboy- Mi original es verdaderamente interesante

Polygon Dante- No puedo creer que los All Stars hayan logrado vencer a los DLC

Polygonman- Parece que se han hecho muy fuertes

Polygon Dante- ¿Y enserio planea poner a los DLC en libertad?

Polygonman- Por supuesto, soy una cabeza de palabra

Polygon Sackboy- Personalmente creo que eso sería una lamentable perdida, si usted quiere le podemos conseguir nuevos DLC

Polygon Dante- Si, escuche por ahí que hay un chico con una armadura roja que controla el fuego, también podríamos usar al bicho extraño que se lanza gases y canta medio raro

Polygonman- Podrían ser buenas opciones, pero me temo que ya no necesitaremos nuevos DLC

Polygon Dante- ¿A qué se refiere?

Polygonman- Ya cumplieron su función, además, no los eh perdido del todo… ¿No es así muchachos?

Entonces 4 Polygons entraron

Polygon Graves- Por supuesto que no jefe

Polygon Clarke- Problema solucionado, vámonos a jugar algún Shooter

Polygon Kat- ¡No pueden dejar de hacer el ridículo! Deberían aprender a Dusty

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojo

Los Polygon Dante y Sackboy miraron extrañados a Polygonman

Polygonman- ¿Qué? Me encariñe con ellos

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Fat Princess, la princesa se encontraba discutiendo unos asuntos con el Coronel

Aldeano- ¡Princesa! ¡Princesa! ¡Es terrible!

Radec- Cálmese soldado ¿Qué ocurre?

Aldeano- ¡Venga afuera! ¡Encontramos algo extraño!

Fat Princess- ¿Algo extraño?

Ambos All Stars salieron al jardín, y encontraron a 4 sujetos inconscientes, tirados en el piso

Radec- No es posible, esos son…

Fat Princess- ¡Los DLC All Stars!

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Zeus

Especie: Deidad Griega

Rival: Isaac Clarke

Símbolo: Símbolo del Olimpus

Residencia: Olimpus

Biografía: Tras derrotar a su padre, Cronos, Zeus se convirtió en el Rey de los dioses y del Olimpus, sin embargo un Oráculo había predicho que el fin de los dioses griegos llegara de manos de un mortal, un guerrero marcado  
>Con temor de que este guerrero sea su hijo Kratos, el Rey de los dioses decidió tenderle una trampa, utilizando al Coloso de Rodas, logro enviarlo hasta el inframundo, pensando que de esta manera su problema sería solucionado<br>Sin embargo Zeus no contaba con que Kratos volvería del mismo Hades acompañado de un ejército de Titanes para obtener su venganza

Primera aparición: God of War

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: God of War III

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado, pues a partir del próximo cap, los DLC volverán a tener sus personalidades originales<p>

Lamento el retraso, esta vez mi computadora se llenó de virus y solo podía usar el internet por mi celular

Bueno aprovecho para agradecer los reviews de:

Skarlet/Inoue: Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, pues si, Nariko será una guerrera pero tiene que demostrar sus sentimientos de vez en cuando xD, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

Lucaskane2012: Bueno, después de tanto tiempo viajando con Toro, Kratos acabo acostumbrándose a lo de la Caja de Pandora xD, por cierto muy bueno tu fic de Supergirl

Mr Conde de Urano: Bueno, Kratos no se enfrentó directamente a Kratos, pero eso ya saldrá más adelante, espero que te haya gustado la batalla

Pablo: Bien amigo, encontraste las referencias que puse, muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo, gracias a lectores como tu es que estas historias pueden seguir adelante

Bueno, eso fue todo, en el próximo Cap veremos que harán los All Stars con los nuevos DLC

Pero antes de irme les pregunto ¿Cuál de todos los All Stars fue el que más les gusto en esta historia?

Bueno, sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente cap


	24. La incorporacion de los DLC

La Leyenda de los All Stars

Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente cap, disfrútenlo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 24- La Incorporación de los DLC, una Noche antes de la tormenta<p>

Se había dado una épica batalla de grandes proporciones, el tan esperado enfrentamiento entre los Playstation All Stars contra los DLC All Stars. Fueron 2 grandes combates que definirían el destino de 4 mundos distintos, en el primer combate se enfrentaron Toro y Nariko en representación de los All Stars, contra Kat y Graves por parte de los DLC, combate en el cual…

Toro- Me parece que subestimaron al gran Toriko

Entonces Kuro apareció junto a Toro y lo pateo

Kat y Graves- ¡Noooooooooooo!

Ambos intentaron escapar pero justo entonces cayo Nariko con su Heavenly Sword en el suelo inmovilizando a los DLC, mientras Toro se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad

Toro- ¡Yo le doy gracias a todos los ingredientes de este mundo!

Graves- ¡Ahora fuiste tú el de la referencia a Toriko!

Kat- ¡Graves! ¡Dusty! ¡Este es nuestro fin!

Y así Toro los impactó provocando que pierdan las 2 vidas que les quedaban

Toro- ¡Gracias por la comida!

Nariko- Bien pensado Toro, funcionó

Así el primer combate acabo con una victoria de parte de los Playstation All Stars

Toro- ¡Ganamos! ¡Y se lo debo todo al Polygon yo!

Nariko- ¡La justicia siempre prevalecerá!

Tras eso había iniciado el siguiente combate, donde Sackboy y Kratos lucharon contra Zeus y Clarke, en lo que al principio parecía ser un combate parejo, ambos grupos usaron todas sus técnicas, pero justo cuando los All Stars iban a obtener la victoria…

Kratos- Bien hecho Sack, ya tenemos nuestro súper, ahora es cuando

El God of War aprovecho su súper 1 y derroto a Isaac de un espadazo

Zeus- ¡Clarke!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mm mmmmmm!

El Sackperson saco su Pop It, dispuesto a crear los carbones gigantes… sin embargo algo paso, Sack sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo comenzaban a dolerle y cayó al piso sin poder siquiera iniciar su ataque

Kratos- ¡Sackboy! ¡¿Qué ocurre amigo? ¿Estás bien?!

Todos los All Stars estaban confundidos

Toro- ¡No! ¡Sackboy!

Radec- Justo lo que me suponía

Raiden- ¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando Coronel?

Radec- Así es, esto es por lo de ayer, Sackboy debe estar muy débil, pues le quitaron todo su poder extra… ¡Le dije que no pelee!

Evil Cole- Bueno, pero no es para tanto, digo a nosotros también nos quitaron nuestro poder extra y estamos bien

Radec- Es solo una teoría, pero es posible que el poder de Sackboy sea tan grande que su Polygon se haya llevado una cantidad de poder mayor a la que se llevan de nosotros normalmente

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Pobre Sackboy!

Radec- Me temo que ahora todo depende de Kratos

Nariko- Kratos…

Entonces Isaac reapareció, Zeus y Clarke se acercaban con una mirada completamente enojada, sin embargo Sackboy aún no podía levantarse del piso, por lo que Kratos se puso frente a él

De esta forma parecía todo perdido para los All Stars, Sackboy no podía moverse y Kratos estaba recibiendo una paliza al ser superado en número

Zeus- Jojojojojo mira, ese de ahí ya no puede moverse

Clarke- Podríamos acabar contigo ahora mismo, pero creo que será más divertido que observes como derrotamos a tu compañero

Kratos- Lo siento Sackboy, hice lo que pude

Pero justo entonces paso algo que sorprendió a todos, Sackboy logro levantarse momentáneamente mientras estaba rodeado de una especie de aura azulada y utilizo su súper 2, arrojando los carbones ardientes sobre Zeus y Clarke, justo antes de que este último termine su ataque, dando como resultado una inesperada victoria para el equipo de los All Stars

Sin darse cuenta Sackboy había usado un misterioso poder, sin embargo quedo tan agotado que cayó al suelo inconsciente, sin imaginar que Polygonman estaba maquinando un nuevo plan… sin embargo ¿Qué paso con los DLC All Stars?... Bueno, lo sabrán a continuación

Sackboy comenzaba a despertar, tardo un poco en reconocer el lugar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una cama, en alguna de las habitaciones del castillo de Fat Princess

Sackboy- Mmmm

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba solo

-¡Miren! ¡Ya despertó nya!

En esa habitación se encontraban también Toro Inoue, Nariko, Kratos, Sly Cooper, Big Daddy y la Little Sister

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmmm?

Little Sister- ¡Mr S! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!

Sly- Nos tenías muy preocupados amigo

Sackboy- Mmmmm mmmmm

Kratos y Toro- ¡Sack!

Ambos se tiraron llorando encima de Sackboy

Sackboy- Mm… mmmmmm… mmmmm (No… puedo… respirar)

Kratos- ¡Sackboy! ¡Creimos que habias muerto!

Toro- ¡Menos mal que estas bien!

Sackboy- ¡Mmm mmmmm mm mmm mm mmm mm mmmmm mm mmmmm mm! (¡Son ustedes los que me van a matar si siguen así!)

Big Daddy- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Y Big Daddy siguió el ejemplo de sus amigos y también se lanzó contra Sackboy… la diferencia era que Big Daddy pesaba muncho más que Toro y Kratos juntos

Sackboy- ¡Mmmm mm mm mm m mmmm! (¡Ahora sí que no la cuento!)

Sly- Cálmense amigos, lo van a matar

Afortunadamente para Sackboy, todos sus amigos se separaron

Nariko- ¿Te sientes mejor Sackboy?

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm? (¿Alguien me puede explicar que rayos está pasando aquí?)

Toro- ¿No lo recuerdas, amigo? ¡Estuviste increíble!

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm?

Kratos- ¡Pudimos ganar la batalla, Sackboy!

Sackboy- ¿Mmmmm?... ¿Mm mmmmm mmmmm? (¿Enserio?... ¿No estamos muertos?)

Toro- ¡No estamos muertos!

Kratos- Y la ganamos gracias a ti amigo

Sly- Así es, fuiste rodeado por una especie de energía rara o algo así

Nariko- ¡Seguro era la energía de la justicia!

Sly- Lo que sea, la cosa es que les diste una paliza a esos DLC

Sackboy- ¿Mmmm mm mm mmmmm mmmmm? (¿Seguro que no estamos muertos?)

Toro- ¡Que no estamos muertos!

Sackboy- Mmmmmm… ¿Mmmmm m mm mmm? (Entonces… ¿Derrotamos a los DLC?)

Toro- Así es, la batalla termino con una victoria de parte de los All Stars

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmm! (¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!)

Sackboy se levantó alegre y comenzó a saltar alegremente por el cuarto mientras creaba todo tipo de artículos de fiesta

Sly- Pues parece que ya recupero su energía

Little Sister- ¡Bien Mr S!

Pero entonces Sackboy paro en seco

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm… ¿M mm mmmm mm mm mmm mm mmm? (Oye Toro… ¿Y qué paso con los DLC All Stars?)

Toro- Pues…

Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura, cierta chica abría lentamente los ojos, se trataba de Kat, la heroína de la gravedad

Kat- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy?

Kat no sabía que pasaba, o donde se encontraba, todo estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada

Kat- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esta todo tan oscuro?

Y entonces una luz se prendió de la nada y Kat se dio cuenta de 2 cosas, la primera era que no se encontraba sola en la habitación, y la segunda era que… ¿Estaba amarrada a una silla?

Kat- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!

La otra persona que estaba en la habitación era nada más ni nada menos que Dante

Dante- Veo que ya despertaste, DLC All Star, estoy aquí para interrogarte, así que más te vale responder a mis preguntas, porque no pienso ser gentil solo porque eres mujer

Kat se quedó observando a Dante un momento hasta que…

Kat- ¡Auxilio! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Me secuestro un pervertido!

Dante- ¡Oye espera! ¡Creo que estas confundiendo las cosas!

Kat- ¡Aléjate pedófilo! ¡No pienso complacer tus oscuros deseos!

Dante- ¡No es nada de eso!

Kat- ¡Por favor sálvenme!

Dante- ¡Cálmate! ¡Podrías arruinar mi imagen!

Kat- ¡Pervertido!

Dante- ¡No me dejas otra opción!

Entonces Dante saco, de quien sabe dónde, una jaula, y en el interior de la jaula se encontraba…

Kat- ¡Dusty!

Dusty- Nya

Dante- Así es, más te vale que te calmes y respondas mis preguntas, o será tu gato quien sufra las consecuencias

Pero extrañamente Kat no parecía preocupada, más por el contrario una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Kat- Oye Dusty… encarguémonos de ese pervertido

Dusty- Nya

Dante- Podría jurar que vi una sonrisa maléfica en la cara de ese gato

Entonces Dusty se tele transportó afuera de la jaula, Dante rápidamente saco sus pistolas gemelas, pero estas comenzaron a flotar frente a él

Dante- ¡Qué demonios!

Entonces Dante vio que Kat había activado sus poderes y ahora flotaba en el aire, aun amarrada a la silla

Kat- Muy bien pervertido, te voy a enseñar una lección

Dante- ¡Demonios! ¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún pervertido!

Y así Kat cayó sobre Dante con silla y todo

Mientras, algo similar ocurría en otra habitación, donde Emmet Graves comenzaba a despertarse

Graves- Vaya, esta todo oscuro ¿Qué ocurre?

Y se le prendió la luz en la cara, donde lo primero que vio fue a… ¿Daxter?

Daxter- Saludos colega, aquí mi amigo y yo te haremos unas preguntas, y más vale que nos respondas o sentirás la ira del relámpago naranja

Graves-… ¿Una comadreja?

Daxter- ¡A quien te crees que llamas comadreja! ¡Más te vale que tengas algo de respeto!

Jak- ¡Dax! ¡Tranquilo!

Daxter- ¡Este cabeza hueca acaba de llamarme comadreja!

Graves- ¿Cabeza hueca? ¡Ahora sí que me enfadaste!

Emmet intento atacar a Daxter, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle… estaba amarrado a una silla

Graves- ¿Pero qué rayos?

Daxter- Jajajajajajaja, ya lo vez amigo, soy yo quien tiene el control aquí, no estás en posición de negociar

Jak- Dax… ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco?

Graves- Muy bien, entonces dígame señor comadreja ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Daxter- Para empezar que dejes de llamarme comadreja, aquí entre tú y yo, soy un héroe mundialmente reconocido, soy Daxter, el increíble relámpago naranja, aquel que todo lo puede… y este de aquí es mi fiel compañero Jak

Graves- Lo que sea ¿Para qué me secuestraste?

Daxter- ¡Lo mismo te pregunto! ¡¿Por qué me secuestraste?!

Graves- Yo… te secuestre… ¿A ti?

Daxter- ¡Así es! ¡Me tomaste con la guardia baja! Pero eso no volverá a suceder ¡Si intentas algo raro te daré una paliza!

Graves- Si yo te secuestre… ¿No se supone que deberías ser tú quien este amarrado y yo quien haga las preguntas?

Daxter- Aaaaaaa… ¡Es cierto!... bueno, el que me secuestro fue tu amigo

Jak- Dax, estas complicando las cosas

Graves- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?

Daxter- ¡Pero si ya te lo dije! ¡¿Cuántas veces más quieres que lo repita?!

Jak- Amigo… mejor déjame hablar a mí

Y en otro cuarto, Isaac Clarke lentamente abría los ojos

Clarke- ¡Esta todo oscuro! ¡No puedo moverme!

Isaac no sabía en donde estaba o que ocurría, por lo que opto por la explicación más lógica

Clarke- ¡Necromorfos!

Entonces se encendió la luz y Clarke pudo observar frente a él, uno de los rostros más tétricos que cualquiera pueda imaginar

Clarke- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Se trataba del buen payaso, Sweet Tooth

Sweet Tooth- ¡Hola niños y niñas!

Clarke- ¡Un Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccccrrrrrrooooooooooooommmmmmoooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrfffffffoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Sweet Tooth- Wajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Clarke- ¡Aléjate de mí, Necromorfo!

Sweet Tooth- Amigo, cálmate, no soy un Necromorfo

Clarke- ¿Enserio?

Sweet Tooth- Claro que no

Clarke- Menos mal

Sweet Tooth- ¡Soy mucho peor!

Y el payaso saco una sierra eléctrica

Clarke- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sweet Tooth- Muy bien amigo, te hare unas preguntas y más vale que me respondas

Clarke- ¡Auxilio!

Sweet Tooth- Si no me respondes… bueno, solo te diré que soy experto en distintos tipos de torturas

Clarke- ¡¿Enserio?!

Sweet Tooth- Aunque por desgracia ninguna de mis victimas ha sobrevivido

Clarke- ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

Sweet Tooth- Así que… ¿Contestarás?

Clarke- ¡Yo me largo!

Y el ingeniero comenzó a correr como loco con silla y todo, atravesando varias paredes

Sweet Tooth- Vaya, y parecían paredes bastante resistentes

Mientras tanto, el Trio Poderoso estaba reunido junto al Coronel Radec

Toro- Entonces ¿Los DLC All Stars están en alguno de estos 4 cuartos?

Radec- Así es, necesitamos interrogarlos

Kratos- Pero se supone que ya recobraron sus personalidades… un minuto… eso es peligroso

Radec- Precisamente Kratos, para empezar debemos asegurarnos que de verdad hayan recobrado sus personalidades, y no estén fingiendo para hacernos caer en alguna trampa, o en caso de que vuelvan con sus personalidades… no sé qué tan bien se tomen el hecho de que los secuestraron, les lavaron el cerebro y llevan varios meses desaparecidos

Sackboy- Mmmm

Toro- Buen punto nya

Kratos- ¿Y quién los está interrogando?

Radec- Supuestamente 4 expertos, aunque por los gritos que escuche hace un rato, es probable que sus métodos sean aún más crueles que los de mi planeta… y eso que nos quedaríamos cortos

Pero entonces, salieron Jak y Daxter, acompañados de… ¿Graves?

Toro- ¡El DLC All Star!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

Kratos - ¡Siente la ira del Olimpus!

Graves- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Vengo en son de paz!

Jak- Ya le explique la situación, y llegamos a una especie de… acuerdo

Daxter- Y todo gracias a mí

Graves- Lo que digas

Radec- Entonces ¿Estás dispuesto a cooperar?

Graves- Por esta vez, creo que colaboraré con ustedes

Radec- Bien, me alegra oír eso, buen trabajo soldado

Jak- Gracias coronel

Daxter- Jak, me lo decía a mí

Y entonces salió Sweet Tooth

Radec- Y bien ¿Qué tal te fue?

Sweet Tooth- Bueno… solo digamos que el enemigo salió corriendo asustado con paradero desconocido, lo tengo todo bajo control

Toro- ¡Eso no es tenerlo todo bajo control!

Radec- ¿Qué le hiciste para que se asuste tanto?... Espera, mejor no quiero saberlo

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmm mmm

Kratos- ¿Y ahora que haremos, coronel?

Radec- Bien, tendremos que encontrar a ese DLC, pero antes vayamos a ver qué tal le va a Dante, tenía que interrogar a una niña, así que no creo que tenga muchos problemas

Kratos abrió la puerta y pudo observar a Dante amarrado a una silla, mientras Kat lo amenazaba

Kat- ¡Muy bien, pervertido! ¡Dime donde estamos o te ira muy mal!

Kratos- Parece que el interrogatorio marcha bien

Toro- ¡¿Cómo que marcha bien?! ¡Debería ser Dante quien interrogue a la chica, no al revés!

Entonces Kat vio a Kratos

Kat- ¡Bien! ¡Un señor muy fuerte!

Y Kat se acercó rápidamente a Kratos

Kat- ¡Señor por favor ayúdeme! ¡Debe protegerme de ese pervertido que me quiere hacer cosas malas!

Kratos- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré de ese pervertido

Kat se escondió detrás de Kratos, mientras este sacaba sus espadas

Toro- ¡Lo veas por donde lo veas, es el pervertido el que necesita que lo protejan!

Dante- ¡No soy un pervertido!

Kat- ¡Un gatito!... Aunque esta algo cabezón

Dante- Esto dañara mi reputación

Kratos- Nunca me espere eso de ti, Dante, mira que abusar así de esta pobre chica

Dante- ¡Pero si era ella quien abusaba de mí!

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm mmm

Jak- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sweet Tooth- Parece que se están divirtiendo

Entonces Kat volteo a ver a los recién llegados, entre los que pudo distinguir a…

Kat- ¡Tu!

Graves- Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar

Kat- ¡Así que eres uno de los amigos de este pervertido! ¡Debí suponerlo!

Graves- Creo que dejamos algo pendiente la última vez

Kat- Estoy dispuesta a arreglar cuentas

Ambos se prepararon para luchar pero…

Radec- ¡Alto! Cálmense todos, ahora debemos ir a buscar al otro sujeto

Kat- Bueno vamos

Todos salieron de la sala dispuestos a buscar a Clarke… bueno, casi todos

Dante- ¡Oigan! ¡Aún sigo amarrado a la silla!

Y mientras tanto Isaac Clarke se encontraba escondido en un ropero intentando contactar con alguien

Clarke- ¡Ellie! ¡Contesta! ¡Es urgente! Me encuentro perdido en un lugar extraño, por lo visto fui secuestrado por una especie de lunático o algo parecido

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

Entonces Clarke se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, Nathan Drake también estaba ahí

Clarke- Mira amigo, no se quien seas, pero será mejor que tengas cuidado, ahí afuera hay un payaso siniestro

Drake- Lo sé, es por eso que estoy escondido

Clarke- Que coincidencia, yo también

Drake- Genial, es mejor escapar con un compañero que escapar solo

Clarke- Tú lo has dicho colega

Pero entonces se abrió repentinamente la puerta del ropero

Sweet Tooth- Hola amigos, no saben cuánto los extrañe

Drake y Clarke- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ambos iban a salir corriendo, pero Toro los detuvo con su cadena de langostas y Sackboy les creo una jaula

Sackboy- Mm mmmmm

Toro- No tenías por qué asustarlos así nya

Sweet Tooth- Wajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Kat- Que sujetos tan raros

Jak- Con el tiempo te acostumbras

Clarke- ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Radec- Tranquilo amigo, solo queremos hablar

Graves- Bueno, ahora estamos todos

Radec- No, aún falta uno

Kratos- Y ese que falta es el que más me preocupa

Toro- ¿Quién lo está interrogando?

Radec- Le pedí a Raiden que se haga cargo del interrogatorio

Entonces se escuchó una gran explosión

Kratos- Esto ya me lo veía venir

Sackboy- Mmm mmm

Daxter- ¡Vamos a ver qué pasa!

El grupo fue al cuarto de interrogatorio y lo que encontró, fue a un Raiden inconsciente y a un Zeus arrojando rayos a lo loco

Jak- ¡Raiden!

Kat- ¿Qué paso aquí?

Clarke- Necromorfos

Radec- Soldado ¿Se encuentra bien?

Toro- Parece que le dio un cortocircuito

Zeus- ¡Soy el rey de los dioses! ¡No me podrán secuestrar tan fácilmente! ¡Pagaran su osadía, mortales!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Kratos- ¡Zeus!

Zeus- ¡Kratos!

Clarke- ¡Necromorfos!

Kratos y Zeus- ¡Tú no te metas!

Clarke- Lo siento

Zeus- Vaya Kratos, veo que decidiste atacar sorpresivamente y me secuestraste para dejar el Olimpus desprotegido

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡Es un malentendido!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmm!

Zeus- Y por lo visto conseguiste aliados extraños, pero no creas que estos insectos serán capaces de derrotarme jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Pero a Sackboy no le gusto que le digan insecto, por lo que creó un matamoscas gigante y aplasto a Zeus

Zeus- ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Y Zeus se levantó furioso

Zeus- ¡¿Quién fue el insolente mortal que se atrevió a hacerme eso?! ¡Lo destruiré y lo desintegraré!

Sackboy creo un letrero brillante apuntando a Toro, que decía "Culpable"

Toro- ¡Nya! ¡No me eches la culpa!

Zeus- ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Los castigaré! ¡Sentirán la furia de los dioses!

Pero Radec le arrojo una granada

Radec- ¡Ya cállate!

Zeus- Ya no hay respeto

Graves- Mira abuelo, estos tipos dicen que una especie de ser interdimensional nos lavó el cerebro y nos transformó en sus esclavos ¿Tu sabes algo de eso?

Zeus- ¡¿Alguien se atrevió a hacerle eso al gran Zeus?! ¡Castigaré su osadía!

Kat- No te preocupes viejo, ya le di una paliza a ese pervertido

Toro- ¡Que Dante no es el tipo que los secuestro!

Kat- Entonces ¿Quién fue?

Jak- ¿No recuerdan algo?

Daxter- Lo que sea

Radec- Cualquier información sirve

Clarke- Ahora que lo mencionas, yo recuerdo algo

Drake- ¿Enserio?

Kat- Si, yo recuerdo un poco

Graves- Yo también

Zeus- Es cierto…

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm mm m mmmm

Toro- Por favor, cuéntennos lo que pasó

Kat- ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero!

Drake- Está bien, chica gato, cuéntanos tu historia

Kat- Bueno, Dusty y yo nos encontrábamos visitando al viejo Gade, yo le conté como poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a dominar mi poder, y él me hablo sobre la posibilidad de ganar más poder, esto me pareció interesante, debido a que si obtenía más poder, podría proteger Hekesville y derrotar a los Nevi, Gade me dijo que obtener más poder podría ser peligroso, pero eso no me detendría, por lo que Gade me abrió un portal a un sitio desde el cual detectaba un gran poder, partí en un viaje para buscar ese poder, y todo iba bien… ¡Hasta que me encontré a ese sujeto!

Kat apunto a Graves

Graves- ¡Eso no fue lo que pasó!

Kratos- ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Graves- ¿Han oído hablar de la energía Rift?

Toro- ¿De la energía que?

Daxter- Debe ser una nueva clase de Eco

Jak- Lo dudo

Graves- Es lo que hace que toda la galaxia circunda, pero si te acercas demasiado a ella, te cambia, mi hermano se convirtió en un Outlaw a causa de eso, intento cambiarme a mí también, pero lo tengo todo bajo control, puedo usarlo sin dejar que me use, sin embargo escuche rumores sobre algo más fuerte, quizá era un mito, pero se hablaba sobre un ser de poder inimaginable, si eso era cierto, tenía trabajo que hacer, partí en un viaje para encontrar a ese ser… pero la encontré a ella

Recuerdos de Emmet Graves

Graves se encontraba en un lugar extraño, y sabía que no estaba solo, por lo que avanzaba con arma en mano cubriéndose tras unos pilares

Graves- Muy bien ¡Muéstrate! ¡Quien quiera que seas!

Kat por su parte desafiaba la gravedad y estaba encima de un pilar riéndose de Graves, junto a su inseparable amigo Dusty

Kat- ¿Quién es ese? Veo que… algo… ¿Sale de sus ojos? ¡Debe ser un Nevi!

Kat se elevó en el aire mediante el uso de la gravedad y bajo a toda potencia con una patada, sin embargo Graves fue capaz de verla a tiempo y la esquivo rodando, por lo que Kat se resbalo contra el piso, el minero aprovecho para apuntarle con su arma

Graves- ¿Te importaría decirme que diablos fue eso?

La heroína de la gravedad se levantó del suelo

Kat- ¡Pensé que eras un monstruo! Tus ojos… y tu mano…

Graves bajo su arma

Graves- Los monstruos son aquellas personas que no pueden controlar su poder… como tú, por ejemplo

Kat- ¿Yo? ¿Un monstruo?

Graves- No sé si a eso que hiciste se le pueda llamar aterrizaje ¿Verdad? Apuesto a que ni siquiera estas segura de como hiciste ese truco tan apagado

Kat- Yo…

Graves- Entonces ¿Te importaría decirme como lo hiciste?

Kat- N… no lo sé… ¡Me gustaría saberlo!... Pero… no me acuerdo…

Graves- La gente como tú, que no sabe lo que hace… es peligrosa

Entonces Kat comenzó a hacer uso de sus poderes

Kat- ¡Peligrosa! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar a la gente!

Dusty- ¡Nya!

Graves- "Solo trato de ayudar" Si, ya eh escuchado eso muchas veces, demasiadas, pero el poder se siente bien ¿No? Al poco tiempo, eso es todo lo que vas a querer… más poder

Kat- ¡Nunca quise este poder en primer lugar! Pero ya lo tengo, y voy a usarlo para salvar a las personas de monstruos… ¡Como tú! Sé lo suficiente para hacerme cargo por mí misma de mi poder y de cualquiera que amenace a personas inocentes

Graves- Eso es cuestión de suerte, niña, y tarde o temprano, la suerte se termina

Kat- ¡No va ser hoy!

Emmet apunto con su Rifle a Kat

Graves- Sabia que llegaríamos a esto, mantén tus pies en el suelo y trata de no gritar mientras te doy una paliza

Y de esta forma, ambos héroes se enfrentaron

Fin de los recuerdos

Graves- Y eso es todo lo que recuerdo

Radec- Ya veo, es posible que sin darse cuenta, hayan llegado al mundo de Polygonman

Toro- ¿Y qué me dicen ustedes 2?

Clarke- ¿Yo? Bueno, pasó algo complicado, estaba junto a Ellie en Tau Volantis, y entonces tuve una visión, vi un conflicto entre humanos… criaturas… ¡Había un perro de caricatura! Por lo que salí en busca de mi visión

Radec- ¿Partiste en un viaje por todo el universo en busca de una visión tan tonta?

Clarke- Básicamente… si

Radec- Cuando yo tuve esas visiones en lugar de viajar por todo el universo, inicie un viaje al psicólogo

Drake- Bueno, aunque al final su visión era correcta

Toro- ¿Y que nos dices tú, Zeus?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmm

Kratos- Si, quiero saber cómo fue que uno de los dioses más fuertes del Olimpus, terminó así

Zeus- ¡Todo es tu culpa, Kratos!

Kratos- ¿Mi culpa?

Zeus- Atenea me informo sobre una batalla que se llevaría a cabo, mortales de todos los mundos se reunirían para luchar debido a un auto declarado dios, Atenea me dijo que incluso había seleccionado a Kratos como representante de nuestro mundo

Jak- Ya veo, entonces tú te sentiste ofendido de que alguien se denomine un dios, y quisiste demostrarle al supuesto dios, el poder de un verdadero dios

Zeus- Bueno… en parte sí, pero más que todo quería vengarme

Toro- ¿Vengarte porque?

Zeus- ¡Ese tipo no me invito a su dichoso torneo interdimensional! ¡Invito a mi hijo! ¡Un simple mortal! ¡Yo soy más fuerte! ¡Merecía estar ahí en vez de Kratos! ¡Soy el rey de los dioses! ¡Es imperdonable que se hayan olvidado de mí!

Daxter- ¡Viajaste a otra dimensión solo por eso!

Entonces Toro y Sackboy comenzaron a imaginarse como hubieran sido sus aventuras si en lugar de Kratos, su compañero hubiera sido Zeus

Toro y Sackboy- Ni en sueños (Mm mm mmmm)

Zeus- Claro, que cuando llegue a su mundo…

Recuerdos de Zeus

El rey de los dioses había salido de la nada y se dispuso a investigar ese extraño lugar

Zeus- ¿Esto? ¿Esto es la obra de ese dios? ¡Parece el juguete de un niño mortal!

Entonces Zeus observo a un confundido Isaac Clarke inspeccionando la zona, entonces Isaac agarro su comunicador

Clarke- Ellie, soy yo, no he podido usar mi comunicador desde que llegue aquí, aun así, es importante que te llegue este mensaje, hay un poder aquí, es diferente a todo lo que he visto antes, parece ser que fluye de una sola fuente, tal vez esto sea la fuente de los Necromorfos, de… todo lo que nos pasa

Zeus- ¡Espera un minuto, mortal! ¿Estás hablando de muertos que regresan a la vida?

Clarke- No regresan a la vida… los Necromorfos… son abominaciones… muertos vivientes

Zeus- Los muertos del Hades, no han salido de su reino, mortal, sólo los dioses deciden quién vive y quien muere

Clarke- Conozco lo peligrosos que son los hombres que creen que son dioses, si soy lo que se interpone entre usted y el resto de la civilización, voy a ponerle fin a esto… ¡Ahora!

El ingeniero apunto a Zeus con su arma

Zeus- ¡¿Un mortal?! ¡¿Te atreves a levantarle la mano a un dios?! ¡Explícame ahora mismo porque no te arrodillas!

Clarke- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso

Zeus- Tal vez pensaste que te estaba haciendo una petición… ¡Quiero dejarlo en claro ahora mismo!

Zeus convocó uno de sus rayos y lo arrojo contra Clarke, pero este lo desvió fácilmente con su kinesis

Zeus- Pagaras con tu vida por esta insolencia

Y así Zeus y Clarke comenzaron a luchar

Fin de los recuerdos

Radec- Entonces ustedes también tuvieron un combate

Toro- Oigan, pero ¿No recuerdan que paso después de eso?

Drake- Si, ¿Qué ocurrió tras finalizar el combate?

Daxter- ¿Quién gano?

Zeus- Obviamente gane yo

Clarke- ¿No había ganado yo?

Kat- Bueno, sinceramente no recuerdo muy bien

Graves- Mi memoria está un poco nublada, lo único que sé es que en la batalla con esa chica, gasté tanto poder que caí inconsciente

Kat- Yo también, gaste mucha energía ¿No es verdad, Dusty?

Dusty- Nya

Clarke- Ahora que lo mencionan, una vez que derroté al viejo, me pasó algo similar

Zeus- ¡Fui yo quien te derrotó!... Aunque después de eso también quede inconsciente… pero recuerdo haber visto algo antes de caer

Graves- ¡Es cierto! ¡Yo también!

Kat- ¡Y yo!

Clarke- Pues yo también

Kratos- ¿Vieron algo?

Radec- ¿De qué se trataba?

Los DLC se miraron durante un momento hasta que…

DLC All Stars- ¡Una cabeza poligonal!

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Toro- ¡Ya veo! ¡Se aprovechó de que estaban débiles y los secuestró nya!

Zeus- ¡Pues no se lo perdonaré! ¡Nadie se atreve a secuestrar a un dios! ¡Lo exterminaré jojojojojojojojojojojojojoj!... ¿Desde cuándo me rio así?

Sackboy- Mm m mmmm m mmmm mm mmmm mmm mm mmmmm (Por lo visto el lavado de cerebro tuvo sus secuelas)

Radec- Ya veo, esto es más grave de lo que parece

Jak- ¿Qué haremos ahora, Coronel?

Toro- ¿Deberíamos enviarlos de vuelta a sus mundos?

Radec- No lo creo, sería muy arriesgado, para empezar al único que podríamos regresar ahora sería a Zeus, y no podemos usar las puertas brillantes al azar, pues nos tomaría otra temporada y ya vamos por los capítulos finales

Daxter- Bueno, en eso tienes razón

Drake- Pero ¿Entonces qué hacemos con ellos?

Sackboy- Mmm mm mmmmm

Todos- ¿Qué dijo?

Toro- Dice que dejemos que se queden

Kratos- ¡¿Qué se queden?!... Digo, la chica gato, el tuerto y hombre de lata me agradan, pero… ¡No quiero que Zeus se quedé!

Toro- Vamos Kratos, es tu padre, debes de pasar más tiempo con él

Daxter- Muy cierto, aquí lo que veo es un caso típico de un adolescente rebelde que no quiere obedecer a su padre

Kratos- ¡Pero trató de matarme!

Daxter- ¡Qué más pruebas de amor necesitas! ¡Los padres pueden ser estrictos pero te quieren!

Kratos- Pero mi venganza…

Toro- Nada de peros, Kratos, debes madurar, ya no eres un niño, ahora ve y discúlpate con tu padre

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm

Kratos- Pero…

Entonces Jak puso su mano sobre el hombro de Kratos

Jak- Kratos… aprovecha a tu padre mientras puedas

Kratos- ¡Tú también, Jak!

Radec- ¡Ya déjense de tonterías, soldados! ¡Aún tenemos una misión difícil por cumplir!

Toro- ¿Qué misión?

Radec- Integrar… a los DLC All Stars

Todos- ¡¿Integrar a los DLC All Stars?!

De esta manera el Coronel Radec reunió a todos los All Stars y también a sus aliados

Radec- Bueno, los he reunido por que de ahora en adelante, los DLC All Stars se van a convertir en nuestros aliados

Raiden- ¿Esta seguro que podemos confiar en ellos?

Cole- Si, la verdad todo esto se me hace sospechoso

Dante- ¡Por culpa de esa chiquilla estuve todo el día amarrado a una silla!

Kat- ¡Tú cállate pervertido!

Radec- Cálmense todos, creo que podemos confiar en ellos… bueno casi, Kratos les explicará más sobre esto

Kratos- Bueno, les voy a presentar a nuestros nuevos compañeros, él es Emmet Graves, según nos contó, es una especie de minero que pelea con bichos raros

Graves- ¡Y que quede claro que no estoy tuerto!

Kratos- Este otro que tiene una máscara rara se llama Isaac Clarke, según nos contó, es una especie de ingeniero que pelea con bichos raros

Clarke- ¿Mi mascara es rara?

Kratos- La chica del gato se llama Kat, según nos contó, es una especie de superhéroe que pelea con bichos raros

Kat- Y mi gatito se llama Dusty

Toro- ¡Les estas dando casi la misma descripción!

Kratos- Y ese viejo decrepito se llama Zeus, es una especie de dios y…

Evil Cole- ¿Y también pelea con bichos raros?

Kratos- Pues… ¡Oye! ¡Capte la indirecta!

Zeus- ¡¿Cómo que viejo decrepito?!

Radec- Ya, dejen de pelear soldados

Sly- Bueno, debo admitir que parecen tipos bastante interesantes

Sir Dan- Bo be balbaba, bas bububisbas, bo be boy bon bi buebo babibo beub (Lo que faltaba, más futuristas, yo me voy con mi nuevo amigo Zeus)

Sir Daniel avanzo hacia Zeus y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda

Zeus- ¡Aléjate! ¡Sucio mortal!

Y Zeus le arrojo un relámpago

Atenea- ¡Zeus! ¡No ataques a los héroes de otro mundo!

Zeus- ¡Atenea! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

Por su parte Nariko y Fat Princess discutían sobre los DLC

Nariko- Bueno, al menos hay otra mujer, quizá Polygonman no sea tan machista

Fat Princess- ¡Sí!

Kat- Vaya, aquí hay bichitos muy lindos

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kat- ¡Un Nevi!

Toro- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Es un buen sujeto! ¡No lo ataques!

Y PaRappa y Spike se acercaron a Graves

PaRappa- Vaya señor, se ve como un sujeto muy fuerte

Graves- Hola… ¿Niños?

Spike- Parece tener armas bastante interesantes señor

Graves- ¿Estas? Sí, me han salvado el pellejo en más de una ocasión

PaRappa- ¡Increíble!

Spike- ¿Cree que nos pueda prestar alguna?

Graves- Pues… Sí, porque no, son mayores de 5 años

Entonces cerca de los All Stars se vio una luz, que poco a poco se hacía más grande, hasta que justo ahí cayo un bunquer de suministro con las armas de Graves

Graves- Todo suyo niños

Spike y PaRappa- ¡Que genial!

Por su parte Heihachi

Heihachi- Haber… 2 sujetos que parecen luchar con armas futuristas y 2 tipos que usan superpoderes raros ¿Qué acaso soy el único aquí que lucha únicamente con sus puños?

Mientras Cole y Dante charlaban con Isaac

Cole- Así que eres el único sobreviviente de esa nave espacial

Clarke- Si, la infección del Ishimura fue peligrosa, pero pudimos descubrir la existencia de los Necromorfos, aunque es casi un milagro que haya escapado con vida

Dante- Oye amigo, si esos demonios vuelven a causarte problemas, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda, te puedo hacer rebajas, con mi servicio de eliminación de demonios

Y el trio poderoso observaba todo junto al Coronel Radec

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm m mm

Toro- Tienes razón Sack

Kratos- Bueno, por lo visto se llevaran bien

Radec- Felicidades soldados, los 3 lo hicieron bien, gracias a ustedes ahora tenemos 4 poderosos aliados

Trio Poderoso- ¡Gracias Coronel! (¡Mmmm mmmmm!)

Entonces Ratchet se acercó a ellos

Ratchet- Oiga Coronel

Radec- ¿Qué sucede, soldado?

Ratchet- Eh estado pensando, puede que ya hayamos resuelto el problema de los DLC, pero aún nos queda el problema de Polygonman, solo tenemos un mes antes de la prueba final del torneo

Radec- Tiene razón soldado, un mes es muy poco tiempo, debemos aprovecharlo al máximo

Ratchet- Es lo que digo Coronel, no podemos perder más tiempo, debemos de entrenar

Radec- Si, después de todo, aún no sabemos exactamente que planea Polygonman

Mientras tanto en el mundo de Polygonman, todos los Polygons se encontraban reunidos en una gran habitación

Polygon Drake- Saben, este lugar se siente un poco solitario sin los DLC

Polygon PaRappa- ¿Estás loco? ¡Este lugar está todo menos solitario! ¡Ahora somos 24 Polygons!

Polygon Dante- Si, al fin estamos todos

Polygon Nariko- Ahora tengo muchos hermanitos para jugar

Polygon Drake- Claro que si pequeña Nariko, solo procura no acercarte mucho a Raiden y a Clank, no saques a Sly de su jaula y no toques a Big Daddy

Polygon Nariko- Así lo hare Draky

Y la Polygon Nariko se fue a jugar con el Polygon Toro y el Polygon Heihachi

Mientras, 4 Polygons observaban cruzados de brazos

Polygon Kat- Como es posible que hayamos perdido nuestro cuerpo

Polygon Graves- ¡Ahora somos simples Polygons!

Polygon Clarke- Sinceramente eso no me importa mucho, mientras conserve mi colección de videojuegos soy feliz

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Polygon Kat- ¡Ni siquiera ahora que somos Polygons pueden dejar de decir tonterías!

Polygon Graves- Yo solo sé que quiero venganza contra esos All Stars

Polygon Kat- Y que lo digas, nos humillaron

Polygon Zeus- Los haremos pagar jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo

Polygon Clarke- Lo que me pareció raro fue Sackboy ¿Qué fue ese poder que emano de él?

Polygon Kat- No estoy muy segura

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojo por un instante me sentí asustado

Polygon Graves- Quizá hay algo que Polygonman olvido decirnos

Polygon Daxter- ¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Los nuevos! ¡Vengan aquí! ¡Tendremos una reunión!

A los Polygon DLC no les quedo de otra que ir a reunirse donde…

Polygon Dante- Bueno ¿Ya estamos todos?

Polygon Radec- ¡Señor, sí señor, estamos todos señor!

Polygon Sly- ¡Gruipletijutajaka!

Polygon Dante- Bien, por lo visto Polygon Sackboy tiene algo que decirnos

Polygon Sackboy- Buenos días caballeros, supongo que se preguntaran la razón por la que los he traído aquí

Polygon Spike- ¿Getchu?

Polygon Clank- ¿Destruir?

Polygon Sackboy- No, los he reunido aquí por un motivo de suma importancia, nuestra batalla final contra los All Stars

Todos- ¡¿Nuestra batalla final contra los All Stars?!

Polygon Sackboy- Precisamente, como todos están enterados dentro de un mes exactamente, Polygonman les abrirá un portal hacia nuestro mundo, esa será nuestra última oportunidad

Polygon Princess- ¿Nuestra última oportunidad?

Polygon Tooth- Explícate mejor Sackboy

Polygon Sackboy- Verán, Polygonman tiene un plan para nosotros, si tenemos éxito en esta última misión, al fin podremos obtener nuestra tan ansiada libertad

Polygon Cole- ¿Hablas enserio?

Polygon PaRappa- ¡Esto es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar!

Polygon Zeus- Jojojojojojojojojojo

Polygon Daniel- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer?

Polygon Sackboy- Por el momento, entrenar

Todos- ¿Entrenar?

Polygon Sackboy- Así es, en su estado actual no podrán derrotar a los All Stars, los Polygons deben de fortalecerse

Polygon Dante- ¿Y cómo haremos eso?

Polygon Toro- Nya

Polygon Sackboy- Ya hable de eso con Polygonman, nos va a transportar durante un mes entero a un escenario de entrenamiento, donde podremos fortalecernos

Todos- ¡¿Entrenaremos un mes entero?!

Polygon Sackboy- Más les vale que se preparen All Stars, porque dentro de un mes, serán remplazados por ¡Los Polygonal All Stars!

Y así comenzó un duro periodo de entrenamiento por parte de ambos bandos

Poco a poco los All Stars se iban acostumbrando a vivir en el castillo de Fat Princess, y de la misma manera los Aldeanos se estaban acostumbrando a tener toda clase de bichos raros rondando por sus tierras, por otra parte los DLC ya se habían integrado al grupo, Kat había sido la que más fácil lo había hecho, integrándose casi instantáneamente y formando parte de algunas de las típicas bromas de los All Stars, Clarke y Graves la habían tenido un poco difícil en un principio, puesto que gracias a las experiencias que tuvo en su mundo, Clarke no confiaba tan fácilmente en extraños, pero gracias a Drake, poco a poco había depositado su confianza en ellos, Graves se había sorprendido en un principio, al ver los grandes poderes que poseían esos seres, por lo que había decidido vigilarlos un poco en caso de que puedan amenazar su mundo, pero sin darse cuenta se había acabado integrando al grupo, pero el que más difícil la tuvo para integrarse fue Zeus, quien debido a su personalidad, no se llevaba bien con nadie, incluso había intentado invadir Titania un par de veces, sin embargo sus planes habían sido frustrados por los All Stars, por lo que Zeus acabo por resignarse y se quedó entrenando con los All Stars, fue gracias a Atenea que los All Stars comenzaron a considerarlo como "Parte del Grupo"

De esta manera conforme transcurría el mes, los All Stars se la pasaron entrenando y tuvieron aventuras de todo tipo, que hicieron que el tiempo pase volando y antes de que los All Stars se den cuenta, ya había transcurrido casi todo el mes, y faltaba únicamente una noche para la fecha citada por Polygonman

Era la noche antes de la batalla definitiva y en el Castillo de Fat Princess, ninguno de los All Stars podía dormir, aunque intentaban disimularlo, los All Stars se encontraban bastante nerviosos esa noche, por lo que intentaban distraerse cada uno con distintas actividades

El Coronel Radec se encontraba en una oficina que se había creado con ayuda de Sackboy, organizando algunos papeles con estrategias que usaría en la batalla contra Polygonman, justo entonces Raiden entro a su oficina

Raiden- Coronel ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

Radec- Adelante soldado ¿Qué desea?

Raiden- Es sobre mañana Coronel… a decir verdad me siento un poco nervioso ¿Usted cree que logremos la victoria?

Radec- Por el bien de todos, espero que lo consigamos, si fracasamos mañana habremos condenado a 20 universos a la destrucción

Raiden- Es mucha presión para nosotros

Radec- Sabes, yo siempre estuve luchando por mi imperio, fui considerado como alguien cruel o malvado, pero todo lo que hice, fue para proteger a mi raza, y eso aún no ha cambiado, mañana encararé a Polygonman

Raiden- Tiene razón Coronel, en la guerra no hay héroes o villanos, pero hay gente que ha depositado sus esperanzas en mí, debo seguir ese legado, alzaré mi espada para proteger a los débiles

Radec- Bien dicho soldado, descanse un poco, mañana será un día difícil

Mientras tanto, Ratchet y Clank tampoco podían dormir, por lo que se fueron rumbo a la cocina por algo de comer

Clank- Oye Ratchet ¿Estás listo para la lucha de mañana?

Ratchet- Bueno Clank, hasta la fecha hemos tenido batallas de todo tipo, seguro que estaremos bien

Clank- ¿Estás seguro?

Ratchet- Bueno, lo admito, estoy nervioso, pero no lo puedo evitar, esto es distinto a cualquier cosa que hayamos enfrentado antes

Clank- Calma Ratchet, debes relajarte

Ratchet- ¿De qué manera?

Entonces, abrieron la puerta de la cocina y vieron a Fat Princess devorando pasteles como si no hubiera mañana… técnicamente si fracasaban en la batalla, no habría mañana

Fat Princess- ¡Delicioso!

Clank- ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

-¡Ratchet! ¡Clank! ¡Vengan a sentarse aquí!

Ahí ambos se dieron cuenta de que en una mesa también se encontraban sentados Evil Cole y Emmet Graves, los cuales se encontraban comiendo un plato de huevos y tocino

Ratchet- Hola muchachos, ¿No pueden dormir?

Graves- Por lo visto tú tampoco

Evil Cole- Yo solo estoy aburrido

Fat Princess- Tú fuiste el primero en venir bellaco

Evil Cole- ¡Qué no soy un bellaco!

Ratchet- Eso que comen se ve bien, me pueden pasar un poco

Graves- Claro

Entonces una luz comenzó a iluminar a Ratchet quien por suerte se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y esquivo rápidamente un bunquer de suministro que cayó de la nada, el cual se abrió y en su interior se hallaba un platillo de comida caliente

Ratchet- ¡Oye Graves! ¡Más cuidado! ¡Por poco me aplastas!

Graves- Lo siento

Evil Cole- Será mejor que lo disfruten, esta podría ser nuestra última cena

Fat Princess- Vamos bellaco, no seas tan pesimista

Graves- La princesa tiene razón, detesto admitirlo, pero tenemos a tipos muy fuertes de nuestro lado

Ratchet- Tienes razón, Polygonman deberá de cuidarse de nosotros

Clank- Con todo este entrenamiento, nuestras posibilidades de victoria se incrementan

Evil Cole- Lo que sea, yo voy a derrotar a Polygonman y obtendré el poder absoluto del que tanto habla

Graves- Eso lo veremos, Evil

Mientras tanto, Heihachi Mishima se encontraba entrenando con Kuma, Spike y PaRappa se encontraban persiguiendo al mono y PJ… bueno PJ era el único habitante de la mansión que había logrado dormir

Heihachi- ¡Toma esto, idiota!

Kuma- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (¡No otra vez!)

Y de un buen golpe, Heihachi mando a Kuma contra la pared

Heihachi- Oigan niños ¿No deberían irse a dormir? Su hora de dormir ya paso hace mucho

Mono- ¡Uki!

PaRappa- Pero Heihachi, no tenemos sueño

Spike- Eso, además mañana lucharemos con Polygonman, debemos seguir entrenando

Heihachi- ¡Idiotas! ¿Cómo esperan derrotar a Polygonman, si no duermen apropiadamente?

PaRappa- Oiga señor Heihachi ¿Usted ya tiene planeada su estrategia con Polygonman?

Heihachi- Claro que si idiota, no es la primera vez que participo en un torneo de peleas

Spike- Increíble, nosotros también pelearemos con todo

PaRappa- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo que creer!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Y mientras tanto, en otro sector del castillo, se encontraban Cole McGrath, Sweet Tooth, Dante, Jak, Daxter, Sly y Zeus, sentados en una mesa jugando al poker

Sly- Y volví a ganar

Zeus- ¡Estúpido juego de mortales!

Cole- Sly, vas ganando 5 veces seguidas

Sly- Llámenlo suerte amigos

Sweet Tooth- No sé si el hecho de que una tortuga y un hipopótamo estén escondidos afuera de la ventana observando nuestras jugadas cuente como suerte

Sly- ¡Bently! ¡Murray! ¡Retirada!

Y se escuchó como la banda Cooper escapaba

Daxter- ¡Oye! ¡Eso es trampa!

Dante- De todas formas nunca gano mis apuestas

Jak- Bueno ¿Jugamos otra ronda?

Cole- Esta vez yo reparto

Sly- ¿Puedo repartir yo?

Todos- ¡No!

Zeus- Bueno, mañana destruiré a ese Polygonman y volveré a mi mundo

Dante- No creo que vaya a ser tan fácil, Zeus

Jak- No hay que subestimar a ese sujeto, hasta ahora no nos hemos enfrentado directamente a él, por lo que no conocemos los límites de sus poderes

Daxter- ¡No importa! ¡El relámpago naranja le dará una paliza!

Sweet Tooth- Esto va estar divertido

Cole- No nos queda de otra, mañana lucharemos, pero podemos aprovechar esta noche para divertirnos un poco

Todos- ¡Sí!

Y el grupo continúo con su partida de póker

Y en un pasillo caminaban Isaac Clarke, Nathan Drake y Sir Daniel Fortesque

Clarke- Aun no sé si considerarte un Necromorfo

Sir Dan- Ba be bibe be bo bo boy, bobo boy bun bababebo be babobebe (Ya te dije que no lo soy, solo soy un caballero de Gallowmere)

Clarke- Digo, eres un muerto que regreso a la vida, eso te convierte en un Necromorfo ¿No?

Sir Dan- ¡Be bo! (¡Que no!)

Drake- Quizá los Descendants sean Necromorfos

Clarke- Ni idea, pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro

Drake y Clarke- ¡El payaso es un Necromorfo!

Sir Dan- ¡Bo bo bes! (¡No lo es!)

Drake- Lo que sea ¿Ya tienen preparadas sus armas para mañana?

Sir Dan- Bor bubesbo (Por supuesto)

Clarke- Yo llevo una semana preparándolas, estoy seguro que con esa estrategia, lograré derrotar a Polygonman

Drake- Solo espero hacerlo bien, ya sabes, con eso de que parezco ser el único humano normal

Clarke- No debes preocuparte por eso, después de todo yo soy solo un ingeniero

Sir Dan- Bel ban bebobe be babobebe besba be bu babo, bo bibeben bor be beber (El gran héroe de Gallowmere está de su lado, no tienen por qué temer)

Y mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones del castillo, se encontraban Kat, Dusty, Big Daddy, Nariko y Atenea intentando hacer dormir a la Little Sister

Little Sister- Mr B… ¿Mañana saldrás a luchar con el hombre malo?

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Atenea- No debes preocuparte, derrotaran a ese villano

Little Sister- Si, Mr B siempre derrota a los malos

Big Daddy- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Atenea- Bueno niña, para que te duermas te contare una historia de los dioses y héroes griegos

Nariko- ¡Después le contare una de los bravos guerreros de mi tierra!

Kat- Oye Nariko ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Nariko- Claro Kat

Kat- Veras Nariko, lo que pasa es que me siento un poco nerviosa por la batalla de mañana

Nariko- Tranquila Kat, eso es natural, mañana será un día bastante duro

Kat- Lo sé, pero me tendré que enfrentar al tipo que me secuestro, y si pierdo, todos mis amigos sufrirán

Nariko- Kat…

Kat- Yo buscaba un gran poder para proteger a mis amigos, pero ahora no se si mi poder será suficiente

Nariko- Se cómo te sientes Kat, yo también conseguí un gran poder para proteger a mi gente, y a veces también me siento así, pero esta vez estoy segura de que ganaremos

Kat- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Nariko- Porque en este viaje, conocí a 3 personas que me enseñaron muchas cosas, y esas 3 personas, están de nuestro lado, no perderán

Y en el techo del castillo, Kratos estaba sentado observando la luna y Sackboy se le acerco

Sackboy- Mmm mm m m mmm mmmmm m

Kratos- Hola Sack, ¿Cómo te va, amigo?

Sackboy- Mmm mmmmmmmm

Kratos- Siéntate amigo, solo estaba aquí sentado

Sackboy- Mmmmmmmm mm

Kratos- Sabes amigo, a veces me gustaría entender tu lenguaje

Sackboy- Mmmmm, mm mm mmmmmm

Y entonces llego Toro

Toro- Aquí están ustedes 2, los estuve buscando por todas partes

Kratos y Sackboy- Hola Toro (Mmmm mmmm)

Toro- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? ¿No deberían estar durmiendo?

Kratos- No podía dormir, así que me fui a la cocina a comer algo, pero estaba ocupada, por lo que vine aquí

Toro- ¿Y qué me dices tú, Sackboy?

Sackboy- Mm mmmmmm mmmmmmm (No tengo excusa)

Toro- Lo que sea, abran campo, también me quiero sentar

Kratos- Oye Sack ¿Por qué no nos creas algo de comer?

Sackboy- M m mmm (A la orden)

Y los 3 se sentaron a tomar leche creada por Sackboy

Toro- Oigan amigos ¿Qué creen que suceda mañana?

Kratos- Pues que venceremos a Polygonman, por supuesto

Sackboy- Mmmmmmm

Toro- Eso ya lo sé, pero me refiero a… después de derrotar a Polygonman

Kratos- Oh… eso…

Sackboy- Mm…

Kratos- Supongo que tendremos que volver a nuestros mundos

Sackboy- Mmmmmm m mmmmm mmmm (Volver a nuestras vidas)

Toro- Saben amigos, me hubiera gustado que este viaje dure más

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmm…

Kratos- Tienes razón, es difícil creer que mañana terminaran todas nuestras aventuras

Toro- En estos meses de aventuras, me divertí como nunca

Kratos- Yo también, fue lo mejor que hice en toda mi vida

Sackboy- Mm mm mmmmmm m mmm (No me arrepiento de nada)

Toro- Aunque causamos muchos problemas

Sackboy- M m m mmm (Y que lo digas)

Kratos- Si, quien diría que viajar por otros mundos sería tan divertido

Toro- Y peligroso nya

Sackboy- Mmmmmm mm mmmm (Enfrentamos de todo)

Kratos- Saben amigos, sin importar lo que pase mañana, no me arrepiento de iniciar este viaje con ustedes

Toro- Gracias por sacarme de mi dimensión nya

Sackboy- ¡Mm mm mm mm mmm!

Y así transcurrió la noche, y por fin llego el día decisivo, al fin después de un mes de entrenamiento, los All Stars se enfrentarían a Polygonman

Polygonman- El poder es una ilusión, y el poder absoluto es una ilusión perfecta

Todos- ¡Polygonman!

Polygonman- Saludos mis queridos All Stars, están listos para el último juego

Radec- ¿Cuáles son las reglas, Polygonman?

Polygonman- Las reglas son sencillas, los transportare a mi mundo y serán separados en grupos de a 2

Ratchet- ¿Nos van a separar en grupos?

Sackboy- Mmmm mmmm

Polygonman- Así es, lo único que deben hacer es encontrar el camino hasta mi ubicación y reclamar el derecho para luchar contra mí

Kratos- ¿Así de fácil?

Polygonman- Este juego es más peligroso de lo que parece, pues habrá unos cuantos obstáculos

Drake- ¿Qué clase de obstáculos?

Polygonman- Los Polygonal All Stars

Sackboy- Mmmmm mm mmmm (Otra vez esos)

Polygonman- Esta vez los Polygonal son más fuertes que nunca, y si llegan a capturarlos… solo digamos que ocuparan sus lugares

Toro- ¡Un minuto! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Polygonman- Si los Polygon los llegaran a derrotar, se apoderaran de sus cuerpos, y ustedes acabaran siendo Polygonales

Nariko- ¡Noooooo! ¡Es terrible!

Polygonman- Si aún tienen el valor necesario para venir, pues vengan, y si tienen miedo… pues también vengan o acabare destruyendo sus mundos

Y Polygonman desapareció, en su lugar apareció una puerta brillante

Kratos- Bueno amigos, llego la hora de la verdad ¿Quién viene?

Cole- No es necesario que preguntes eso, Kartos

Nariko- Exacto, la respuesta es bastante obvia

Dante- Tengo unas cuentas pendientes con Polygonman

Zeus- ¡Lo pagara caro!

PaRappa- ¡Tenemos que creer!

Toro- ¡Vamos amigos!

Sackboy- ¡Mmmmmmmmmmm!

Y así todos los All Stars cruzaron la puerta y solo quedaron atrás sus aliados

Aldeanos- ¡Regese pronto princesa!

Mono- ¡Uki!

Little Sister- ¡Mr B!

PJ- PaRappa, regresa a tiempo para el almuerzo

Bently- Bueno Murray, solo nos queda confiar en Sly y sus amigos

Murray- ¡Sly les ganara!

Atenea- Kratos, contamos contigo, buena suerte

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Perfil del Personaje<p>

Nombre: Isaac Clarke

Especie: Humano

Rival: Zeus

Símbolo: Simbolo de la Efigie Negra

Biografía: Isaac Clarke fue alguna vez un ingeniero ordinario, que acabo en circunstancias extraordinarias, fue el único superviviente del USG Ishimura, una nave minera en los confines del espacio, que fue victima de un desastre, donde se descubrió la existencia de una infección monstruosa, de muertos vivientes conocidos como Necromorfos, con el paso del tiempo, Isaac tendrá que hallar la forma de detener el virus Necromorfo y descubrir todos los secretos que oculta, aunque inicialmente estaba solo, con el tiempo va consiguiendo más aliados, como Ellie Langford y el Sargento John Carver

Isaac es ingenioso y astuto, puede crear herramientas y armas improvisadas a partir de los materiales que encuentra, su traje posee gran resistencia y habilidades como el estasis y la kinesis, lo que le puede dar la ventaja necesaria para sobrevivir en su peligrosa búsqueda para poner fin a los Necromorfos de una vez por todas

Primera aparición: Dead Space

Última aparición antes de PSASBR: Dead Space 3

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pues es la calma antes de la tormenta, en el siguiente capitulo iniciara la tan esperada batalla final ¿Podran ganar los All Stars?<p>

Ahora agradeceré los reviews de:

Inoue: Es cierto, por más guerrera que sea, Nariko tiene los sentimientos de una mujer, lo mismo para Fat Princess y Kat, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo

Lucaskane2012: Bueno, ya viste, Clarke recupero su personalidad, aunque gracias a Sweet Tooth ahora tiene un nuevo recuerdo desagradable xD

Pablo: Tienes razón amigo, Zeus y Isaac subestimaron a Sackboy, quien tiene un gran poder guardado, me alegra que te hayan gustado las referencias y muchas gracias por tu apoyo amigo

Mr Conde de Urano: Jaja, los pobres dioses griegos tardaran demasiado en encontrar el One Piece, ya deben ir por Skypiea xD

En fin, lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, pero últimamente eh estado muy ocupado, por lo que aviso que es posible que tarde en actualizar mis historias

Bueno, eso es todo, pero antes de irme, les pregunto ¿Cuál de todos los capítulos del fic fue el que más les gusto?

Sin más que decir me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
